Más Allá de lo que todos ven
by Hikari 1909
Summary: Kise solía mostrarse ante todos como un joven alegre y divertido... pero muy dentro de su ser, escondía una gran tristeza y una gran soledad. Solo necesitaba que alguien viera más allá de lo que todos veían de él, y que así, lo quisieran. Parejas: AOKI, KAGAKURO, MIDOTAKA, MURAAKA. Así como relación padre/hijo entre Seijuro y Masaomi. Historia publicada.
1. Chapter 1

Luego de la gran final, todos los ex miembros de la generación de milagros habían quedado impactados. Al final, Kuroko siempre había tenido razón.

A la salida, se reunieron los demás miembros del equipo. Kise, Aomine, Midorima y Murasakibara estaban demasiado asombrados, de cómo Akashi, el gran capitán de la generación de los milagros, había sido engañado y burlado en los últimos segundos por Kuroko.

\- ¿Acaso ese no fue el mejor momento de sus vidas?- gritó entusiasmado Kise – ¡Muero por llegar a la ver el partido por televisión y poder verle la cara a Akashicchi nuevamente!

\- ¿Qué?- ¿Grabaste el partido?- le preguntaba Aomine sorprendido.

\- Síiiiii- ¡por supuesto que lo grabé!- ¡además quería ver cuántas veces me filmaba la cámara en esta oportunidad! -¡que yo estuviera ahí, sin duda aumento la audiencia!- decía Kise con aires de grandeza

\- ¡Grandísimo vanidoso!- le decía Aomine golpeándole fuertemente por la espalda. ¡Espero hayas grabado también el partido donde te patee el trasero y te dejé llorando como un bebé!

\- Sí, ese también lo grabé- le dijo Kise molesto y mirando hacia un lado.

-¿En serio? ¿Lo tienes?

\- ¡Claro que sí!- ¡Así nunca me olvidaré que un grandísimo idiota como tú me ganó y logró humillar!

\- ¿A quien le dices idiota rubio teñido?- le gritó Aomine molesto

\- ¿Quieres pelear? – ¡no te tengo miedo!- aun cuando tengas cara de mafioso…

\- ¿Pueden dejar de discutir grandísimos idiotas?- les decía Midorima enfadado. – Agotan mi paciencia

\- Bueno, tu nunca has tenido paciencia Midorimacchi- le decía sonriendo Kise

\- ¿Nunca te puedes tomar nada en serio Kise?- Típico de los Géminis- todo se lo toman a la ligera, nunca pueden dejar de bromear, ni aún en los momentos serios…

\- ¿Y qué sería lo serio de la situación?- le preguntó asombrado- ¿Qué le diga idiota en su cara a un grandísimo idiota?- sonrió con malicia mirando a Aomine

\- ¿Hasta cuándo me tratas de idiota maldito modelo afeminado?- le gritó Aomine empujándole hacia un lado fuertemente haciéndolo caer sobre Midorima.

\- ¡Nada que hacer con ustedes!- exclamó Midorima

\- Ahhhh Midorimacchi - ¡aprende a reírte de las cosas!- le decía Kise secándose las lágrimas producto del golpe y de las risas que le había provocado la poca paciencia de todos - ¡Aprende a reírte de vez en cuando!, en verdad, creo que no te haría mal… ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser molesto, serio, fome y aburrido a tus ojos Midorima?

\- ¡Yo no soy fome ni aburrido!- le gritó Midorima

Todos lo miraron en silencio.

\- En verdad, ¿todos creen que lo soy? ¿Tú también Murasakibara?

\- Bueno, tú nunca sonríes- le dijo Murasakibara con su usual tono de indiferencia – nunca te he visto divertirte ni disfrutar nada- Hasta jugando basketball eres demasiado serio…

\- No es así- yo … - y recordó que su mejor amigo y compañero de equipo, Takao, siempre le decía lo mismo- prefirió guardar silencio enfurruñado.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos a mi departamento y revivimos el partido? ¿Qué les parece?- preguntó Kise entusiasmado

\- No me parece mala idea -podremos ver todo nuevamente y ver todos aquellos detalles que quizás no vimos- Al menos yo no tengo nada mejor que hacer ahora- respondía Aomine

\- Si, suena interesante- le decía Midorima mirando a Murasakibara quien asentía comiendo uno de sus dulces preferidos

\- ¡Fantástico!- gritó Kise emocionado. ¡Nunca pensé que los tendría en mi casa!

\- ¿Tus padres estarán ahí?- le preguntó Aomine

\- Ehhhh- No- yo vivo solo Aominecchi- tengo mi propio departamento de soltero- le respondía Kise con un tono un tanto amargo en su voz

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y dónde están ellos?- le preguntaba Murasakibara con la boca llena de dulces.

\- En su casa- obvio- le respondió Kise evadiendo la respuesta. – ¡Ya vamos!- si quieren yo cocino algo o bien pasamos a comprar ….

\- Pasemos a comprar unas hamburguesas y unas bebidas mejor- respondió Aomine- así no tendremos que hacer nada…

\- Ok- le decía Kise quien se fue hablando hasta por los codos, riendo y saltando delante de todos de pura emoción. 

**-KNB-**

Pasaron a comprar y pronto ya se encontraban en el departamento de Kise. El departamento era muy espacioso y tenía una muy linda vista. Estaba muy bien ornamentado y todo brillaba.

\- ¡Vaya!- ¡nunca pensé que un idiota como tú pudiera vivir tan bien!- le dijo Aomine

\- Bueno, mis padres en algo aportan, trabajo como modelo donde me pagan bastante bien y me gusta tener todo ordenado.

\- En verdad, tienes muy buen gusto- le dijo Midorima observando todo minuciosamente- bueno, quizás tanta foto tuya colgada en las paredes se vuelve algo incómodo, pero de todas formas, tu departamento está muy bien decorado.

\- ¿Las fotos?- bueno sí, todas ellas tienen un significado especial para mí- le respondió Kise sonriendo con algo de nostalgia. - Por ejemplo esta (dijo señalando la foto más grande de la sala), fue mi primera sesión de fotos profesional y fue la que me "lanzó a la fama" por así decirlo…

Todos se quedaron mirando la foto. En ella se reflejaba a un Kise más joven, más radiante (inclusive más que ahora) y su sonrisa parecía más jovial…

Midorima se acercó a la foto y le dijo:

\- Has cambiado tu sonrisa- en esta tu sonrisa es totalmente natural- en las que he visto últimamente en las revistas, parecen más fingidas, no naturales.

A Kise le sorprendió el comentario, el único que se había dado cuenta de eso era su manager.

\- Si, bueno, es difícil tener que sonreír todo el tiempo, aún cuando no estés de buen humor - dijo totalmente serio mirando la foto. (todos lo miraron)

\- Bueno, ¿vamos a ver la final o no?- reclamó Murasakibara para quien la conversación carecía de todo interés

\- ¡Siiiiiii!- gritó Kise cambiando así el rumbo de la conversación, y volviendo a sonreír como siempre.

Kise colocó el video de la final y la revivieron casi como si no la hubieran visto. Gritaban los pases, celebraban los puntos, se admiraban de la excelente dupla que formaron Kagami y Kuroko, de las habilidades de Kagami, de su facilidad de entrar a la zona, y cómo habían rematado el partido.

Adelantaban y retrocedían las jugadas. Realmente estaban maravillados. Era sin duda, uno de los mejores partidos que habían visto en sus vidas. El juego de equipo de Seirin, era sin duda impactante.

\- ¿Me podrías dar una copia de este partido Kise?- le preguntaba Aomine

\- ¡Claro!- me demoraré unos días, pero yo se las daré, a todos- y no solo de este partido, ¡de todo el campeonato si así lo desean!

\- ¿En serio?- le preguntaba Murasakibara sorprendido.

\- Siiii, por supuesto- también haré unas copias para mi querido Kurokocchi y Kagamicchi

\- Al final Tetsu nos venció a todos- al parecer siempre tuvo razón- dijo Aomine con una sensación de amargura dentro de su interior y mirando su sonrisa en la pantalla.

\- A mí me preocupa Aka-Chan- se vio muy perturbado al final del partido- dijo Murasakibara abatido

\- Naaaa- los de Acuario estaban con suerte hoy, al igual que los de Leo- pero Kuroko no nos venció- Todo fue por Kagami- le dijo Midorima

Aomine sonrió.

\- Puede ser, pero Tetsu es el apoyo de él y del equipo. Es su sombra. Kagami es el jugador estrella de Seirin, así cómo lo somos nosotros en nuestros equipos, pero Tetsu también lo es -Él los condujo por el mismo camino que intentó llevarnos a nosotros, pero nadie lo escuchó- continuó Aomine

\- Ese es solo un ideal- dijo enojado Midorima

\- No, no lo es- todos nosotros lo comprobamos, hasta tú ahora crees en el juego de equipo Midorima. ¿O acaso no confías de Takao o en tus compañeros? (Midorima lo miró sorprendido). - A pesar de que algunos fuimos muy duros con él, Tetsu se levantó una y otra vez, y eso fue gracias a su propia fortaleza, como la fuerza que le proporcionaba su equipo. Todos lo apoyan incondicionalmente. Sobre todo Kagami- dijo esto último con una amargura especial.

Midorima sabía que Aomine tenía razón, pero no se lo iba a reconocer nunca.

\- Bueno, me voy- dijo Midorima- ¿Se van conmigo?

\- ¿Cómo? ¿y no vamos a ver el partido cuando hice añicos a este idiota?- preguntó Aomine incrédulo

\- ¡Deja de decirme idiota Aominecchi!- le dijo enojado Kise

\- No, yo me voy- dijo Midorima – no me interesa escucharlos discutir por los próximos 40 minutos - Ni escucharte a ti Aomine alardear de cómo derrotaste a Kise.

\- Yo también me voy- respondía el gigante de Murasakibara poniéndose de pie- realmente a mi tampoco me interesa ver cómo juegas Aomine.

Aomine los miró enojado. Realmente quería ver el partido. Pero ante la retirada de sus compañeros, no le quedó otra que alistarse a partir también.

\- Si quieres yo lo veo contigo- no me importa- le dijo Kise a Aomine resignado, no quería quedarse solo tan pronto.

\- ¡hhuggg!- ¿Acaso eres masoquista o algo así Kise?- le preguntó Midorima arreglándose sus lentes

Kise sonrió apenado, con esa sonrisa de imbécil que Midorima odiaba ver- ya que era muy fresca y radiante.

\- No cabe dudas que sigues siendo un idiota- le dijo Midorima saliendo del departamento junto a Murasakibara.

\- ¡Estupendo!- ¡ya! ¡Colócalo!- le decía emocionado Aomine…


	2. ¿Culpa o una renaciente amistad?

Aomine celebraba todos los puntos, pero no podía negar lo buen jugador que era Kise. Cómo copiaba a la perfección las técnicas de todos y las hacía suyas. Sin dudas, tenía un talento muy admirable e innato para el juego. Realmente, no podía despreciarlo. Se había superado mucho en el tiempo que habían estado separados.

Luego vino la parte en donde Aomine insultaba a Kise y le decía que tenía que entender que el único capaz de vencerlo, era él mismo, y al terminar el partido, la cámara filmó el momento exacto cuando Kise no se podía levantar a causa del cansancio de sus piernas y cómo, abrazado a su capitán, lloraba por la angustia. Aomine sintió un poco de culpa por haberlo tratado tan mal y por no haberlo siquiera ayudado a ponerse de pie.

\- Ehh- perdona por haberte dicho todas esas cosas durante el partido- le dijo Aomine - ¡debí ayudarte a pararte siquiera! pero en ese entonces yo aun no... (Aomine se silenció)

Kise no le respondió. Miró el televisor y volvió a colocar el partido de la final. Aomine lo miró de reojo sin saber qué decir.

\- Al menos todas las veces que me enfocaron salí bien- ¿no lo crees?- le preguntó Kise deteniendo la imagen en una de las tantas veces que lo enfocaron.

\- ¡Eres un maldito egocéntrico!-le dijo Aomine

\- ¡Bah!- mira quien lo dice- le respondió Kise sonriendo. - En todo caso, no te creas tanto, si no hubiera sido por mi lesión, seguramente hubiera ganado mi equipo.

\- ¡No digas tonterías Kise!- ¡Ni en tus sueños podrás ganarme!

\- ¡Perdimos solo porque estaba lesionado idiota!- pero ni siquiera tú puedes negar que tengo talento

\- No, no lo puedo negar- si tan solo no fueras tan idiota, tan infantil y tan llorón- se burlaba Aomine

Kise le iba a contestar, pero a pesar de que ya era tarde, el celular de Kise comenzó a sonar. Al ver quien era, le hizo una seña a Aomine y se levantó para ir a hablar a otro lugar.

\- ¿Mañana? ¿tan temprano?- su voz sonaba a reclamo. - ¡Está bien!- se escuchaba que respondía. ¿Pasas tú por mí?- OK, nos vemos- dijo cortando la comunicación.

Al volver a la sala, Aomine se percató que Kise tenía cara de cansado.

\- Parece que tienes que hacer algo temprano- le decía Aomine

\- Si, deberé trabajar- le respondía Kise agotado, tirándose al sillón, haciéndose el muerto.

\- ¡Pero mañana es sábado!- comentó Aomine sorprendido

\- Si, pero deberé trabajar- decía Kise mirando el televisor.

\- Bueno, si quieres nos juntamos otro día para ver los demás partidos- dijo con tono indiferente. (pero la verdad era que no podía esperar a verlos todos).

\- ¿En serio? ¿Te gustaría continuar mañana?- le preguntó Kise recuperando su entusiasmo.

\- ¿Mañana?- ¿Qué? ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer?- le preguntó sorprendido Aomine

\- Me gustaría hacer algo distinto para variar- aunque sea contigo Aominecchi- le respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Bueno, si quieres - ¡Además que mañana darán un partido de la NBA que podemos ver!

\- Siiiiii- ¡Qué entretenido!- entonces mañana nos vemos Aominecchi - le decía Kise saltando como un niño. Aomine sonrió para sus adentros.

\- Llámame cuando termines de trabajar y coordinamos la hora, ¿te parece?

\- Si- te llamo

\- Entonces hasta mañana, aprovecha de descansar.

\- Gracias, igual tú- le respondía Kise

Kise quedó muy entusiasmado con la reacción de Aominecchi. Usualmente pasaba solo la noche del sábado, salvo que accediera a salir con alguien. Pero últimamente se encontraba sin ánimos. Le había emocionado mucho que su ex compañero hubiera querido ir a pasar más tiempo con él.

Durante todo el día siguiente, Kise dio lo mejor de sí para poder terminar lo antes posible y así regresar más temprano a su casa. Así podría descansar un rato, darse un buen baño y encargar unas pizzas con unas bebidas para agasajar a su invitado.

Cuando llegó Aomine, este se sorprendió con el recibimiento de Kise. Tenía todo listo, y a pesar de que había trabajado durante casi todo el día, lucía tan radiante como siempre. No podía entender cómo un hombre podía verse tan bien vistiendo tan solo unos simples jeans y una polera blanca.

\- Yo jamás podría verme así de bien con esa ropa- pensó para sí Aomine

\- ¿Pero qué pasa Aominecchi?- ¿no te gusta lo que pedí?- le preguntaba preocupado Kise

\- No, nada- al contrario- estaba pensando en cómo te diste el tiempo de hacer todo esto- cuando te llamé para preguntarte si traía algo y me dijiste que ya tenías todo listo, realmente no pensaba que tendrías todo tan listo- lo miró asombrado.

Kise sonrió complacido.

\- Para que veas que se puede ser guapo, famoso, inteligente, excelente jugador y buen anfitrión y no un vago que anda diciendo por ahí ¡solo yo me puedo vencer a mí mismo!- le dijo burlándose de Aomine

\- ¡Dios Kise!- ¿No puedes nunca callarte esa bocota tuya, o quieres que te la parta yo de una buena vez?

\- El rostro de un modelo nunca se toca- le dijo a modo de regaño Kise- Bueno, ¿Cuál partido vemos primero?- escoge, tengo todos los partidos…

\- ¿En serio grabaste todo el campeonato?- le preguntaba sorprendido Aomine.

\- Sí, hace tiempo poseo el canal interescolar… lo que no puedo entender, es cómo nadie de ustedes lo tiene…

\- Mmmmmm- supongo que es porque hace tiempo me había dejado de interesar el basketball. Cada vez me motivaba menos asistir a los entrenamientos y creía que nadie me podía a superar.

Kise lo miró serio. El sabía que Aomine, el gran Aomine, quien había sido su gran inspiración para aprender a jugar, hacía tiempo que no sentía pasión por el basketball. Aomine no podía descifrar que era lo que estaba pensando Kise, era raro verlo tan serio. O peor aún, tan decepcionado.

\- Pero bueno, supongo que ahora tengo una nueva motivación para volver a jugar y dar lo mejor de mí- dijo estirándose y sacando un pedazo de pizza

\- ¿En serio? ¿cuál?- le pregunto Kise colocando el primer partido y tomando también un trozo de pizza.

\- Superar a Bakagami - y no dejar que ninguno de ustedes me venza- menos tú rubio teñido- escuché clarito cuando Tetsu y Kagami te felicitaron porque fuiste al único jugador que no pudieron detener- ellos te consideran a ti el mejor rival y no puedo dejar eso así. - ¡No pueden considerarte mejor que yo! ¡Y ese idiota de Bakagami, no puede ser mejor luz que yo para Tetsu!

\- Bueno, tendrás que esforzarte, porque yo no me rendiré jamás. Ahora comenzaré con la recuperación de mi tobillo, y según me dijeron, en un mes ya podría estar en óptimas condiciones nuevamente.

\- Me alegro- no puedes no cuidarte esa lesión- fuiste un tanto irresponsable jugando así hasta el final.

\- Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo en mi lugar- le contestó Kise mirándolo desafiante

\- Puede ser- le respondió.

Así comenzaron a ver los partidos hasta altas horas de la noche. Habían decido comenzar viendo primero aquellos en donde ellos habían jugado, pero luego decidieron verlos todos. Pero eran demasiados partidos para verlos todos de una sola vez, así que quedaron de reunirse seguido para terminar de verlos todos.

\- ¿No te molestará que venga a verlos?- bien los puedes ver por tu cuenta- le preguntaba Aomine

\- Noooo- es mejor verlo en compañía- además es más entretenido y me gustan tus análisis de las jugadas. Si quieres invitamos a los demás?

\- Jajaja- no, gracias. - Solo aceptaría a Tetsu, los demás son demasiado serios… y a ese engreído de Bakagami no lo soportaría. Aunque si a Tetsu le vienen aires de grandeza, y empieza a darme lecciones, lo asesinaré. Así que no creo que sea buena idea- Mejor veámoslos los dos- Así podremos comentar a nuestras anchas los partidos, -¿te parece?

\- Si- rió Kise- pero no creo que Kurokocchi nos hablara con aires de grandeza- aunque si se atreviera creo que lo descuartizaríamos entre los dos- rió

\- Si tienes razón- le contestó Aomine esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Había comenzado un nuevo partido, cuando Aomine comentó una jugada y Kise no le respondió. Se había quedado dormido sentado en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en el sillón. Aomine lo miró y sonrió. Se veía guapo aún dormido. Se quedó observándolo detenidamente. Su pelo, sus largas pestañas, su rostro que parecía de porcelana. Eso sumado a su postura, siempre elegante, aún mientras dormía. Y su olor, realmente era agradable.

Ya era muy tarde. Aomine pensó en llevarlo directamente a su habitación y acostarlo a fin de no despertarlo. Pero luego, cambió de parecer.

\- Kise, Kise- despierta- le decía Aomine remeciéndolo un poco para despertarlo. (Kise apenas abrió los ojos) - Ve a acostarte, ya es tarde, me voy para mi casa.

\- ¿No es muy tarde para que te vayas?- le dijo bostezando aún sin abrir los ojos. -Si quieres quédate acá- le ofreció Kise - Tengo un cuarto de invitados..

\- Gracias, pero no puedo..

\- ¿Por qué no?- está todo limpio y ordenado- le preguntó ya despierto.

\- No, no es eso- es que mi madre se volvería loca si no regreso a la casa.

\- Ahh, por supuesto, olvidé que vives con tus padres- comentó medio cabizbajo Kise

Aomine pudo detectar como de pronto los ojos de Kise se ensombrecieron cuando mencionó a sus padres.

Kise se puso de pie, pero era tanto el cansancio y sueño que tenía, que al intentar avanzar pisó mal, lo que lo produjo un gran dolor gracias de su lesión. El dolor fue tal que casi cae al suelo. Hubiera caído a no ser por Aomine y sus excelentes reflejos.

\- ¡Idiota!- ¡Ten más cuidado!- le gritó enojado Aomine

Kise no hablaba. Tenía los ojos cerrados aguantándose el dolor.

\- ¡Diablos!- exclamó - ¡maldita lesión!- dijo separándose de Aomine e intentando caminar por su cuenta, lo que sin dudas fue peor..

\- ¿Qué diablos pretendes?- ¡No puedes caminar así!- le gritó Aomine- ¡No seas irresponsable Kise!

Kise tenía cara de frustrado.

\- Vamos, te llevo a tu dormitorio- le dijo Aomine cargándolo en brazos.

\- Jajajaja- rió Kise. -¿Qué? ¿ahora quieres que me ponga un vestido de novia antes que ingresemos a la habitación?- se burló.

\- Sabes, Midorima tiene razón -realmente eres un idiota que no se toma nada en serio- le dijo Aomine empujando la puerta de la habitación con el pie.

Kise sonrió.

\- ¡Bueno, no puedes negar que la escena se prestaba para la broma!-

\- Supongo que no- le contestó Aomine casi gruñendo. - Ya, déjame ver tu pie- quiero ver esa lesión..

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora me quieres desnudar?- volvió a bromear Kise, lo que provocó que Aomine rodara los ojos y luego los cerrara con ganas reales de estrangular a Kise. (Por un momento Kise creyó ver palpitar una vena en la cara de Aomine).

Aomine retiró el calcetín del pie de Kise y a simple vista se percató que lo tenía inflamado.

\- Voy por hielo- le dijo Aomine - ¿Por casualidad tendrás del spray antiinflamatorio?

\- Si, en el baño hay. De hecho, está encima, al lado de mi cepillo de dientes -Pero Aomine no tienes que hacer esto, ya es tarde- le gritó cuando salió de su dormitorio.

\- ¡Cállate idiota!- ¡yo sabré que hago!- le gritó devuelta. Kise hizo un puchero resignado.

Pero lo que no entendía Kise, era que Aomine se sentía responsable de esa lesión. Su ex compañero se había lesionado en el partido contra Too producto de la sobre exigencia realizada para ganar ese partido. La cual fue agravada por ese desquiciado cuando lo pisó de adrede.

Aomine llegó con una fuente con hielos, un paño de cocina, una toalla y el spray. Colocó la toalla bajo del pie de Kise, tomó un hielo con el paño y comenzó a pasarlo directamente en pequeños círculos sobre la lesión. Poco a poco, la piel de la lesión se comenzó a tornar roja producto del frío.

Kise, sentía que se congelaba, pero el hielo le provocaba un gran alivio. Kise miraba lo concentrado y dedicado que estaba Aomine. Estuvo como 20 minutos hasta que se le acabaron los hielos. Luego dejó reposar un poco el tobillo y aplicó el spray. Al cabo de unos minutos, Kise se sentía mejor de su lesión.

\- Intenta hacer esto todos los días -Y ve a tu médico- le dijo Aomine retirando las cosas y dejando todo en su lugar. Ahora acuéstate a dormir.

\- Si, gracias- le dijo Kise sorprendido. No pensaba que Aomine pudiera ser así. En general, nunca mostraba preocupación por nada ni nadie.

\- Ni lo menciones- le dijo Aomine. -Además que esa lesión te la hiciste jugando conmigo- me siento algo responsable, sabes.

\- Así que era por eso... – comentó Kise

\- ¿Qué dices?- le preguntó Aomine

\- Nada, nada- pero no, no es tu culpa. Yo caí mal y no me cuidé, así que no te sientas responsable por mi lesión y menos de hacer esto.

\- Como quieras- bueno, me voy. Cuídate y no hagas nada irresponsable.

\- Si, gracias- y Aominecchi (éste se volteó a mirar a Kise y le llegó una chaqueta directo en la cara) - Úsala- hace frío afuera y no trajiste ni siquiera un chaleco.

\- Ahhhh eso no importa, yo no me resfrío nunca.

\- Bah- ¿Y quien hablaba de ser irresponsable hace unos minutos?- le sonrió con picardía Kise

\- Esta bien- le dijo mirando hacia el cielo. Kise hacía que se saliera de sus casillas con facilidad. Te la devuelvo cuando veamos los demás partidos.

\- ¿Te parece un día después de clases?

\- Genial- le dijo despidiéndose con la mano en alto saliendo de la habitación.


	3. El Modelo y el Vago

Kise se quedó mirando el marco de la puerta mientras escuchaba a Aomine salir. Independiente de lo que Aomine dijera, él no era así. Él no solía ayudar a los demás y menos ser agradable (no el Aomine de ahora al menos). Había quedado totalmente sorprendido.

Eran las 4 de la madrugada y a Aomine le tomaría por lo menos unos 30 minutos el llegar a su casa. Tomó su celular y le escribió:

 _ **Kise:**_ _Avísame cuando llegues a tu casa_

 _ **Aomine:**_ _No te preocupes- duérmete._

 _ **Kise:**_ _¡Estás loco!- ¡te pasé mi chaqueta favorita! ¡tengo que asegurarme que llegó sana y salva! (Y le puso una carita feliz)_

 _ **Aomine:**_ _Idiota._

Kise por su lado, se sacó sus jeans, y se metió a su cama. Se dio cuenta que había sido una velada bastante agradable con Aomine. Hace tiempo que no se sentía tan relajado con alguien a su lado … o en general.

Últimamente andaba muy agobiado por muchas cosas y a pesar de estar siempre rodeado de gente, se sentía muy solo, sentía no tener con quien conversar. Su senpai había egresado, y estaba iniciando una nueva vida por lo cual no quería molestarlo con sus cosas. Pero estar solo, sin su familia (con quien no se llevaba bien), sumado a la constante presión que sentía por la escuela, su trabajo y su lesión, habían hecho que su ánimo decayera demasiado, sintiéndose al borde de una depresión.

Con su familia no podía contar. Las relaciones hace tiempo estaban quebradas. A sus padres no les agradaba que fuera modelo y que saliera exhibiéndose en revistas y en spots publicitarios. Tampoco estaban de acuerdo con que quisiera dedicarse a ser piloto de una aerolínea comercial. Sus padres preferían que se dedicara a una carrera formal, más "seria". Nunca lograban estar de acuerdo en algo. Con sus hermanas mayores, tampoco se llevaba bien, a sus sobrinos casi no los conocía.  
Solían reunirse solo para las fiestas, pero aún así resultaba ser un fastidio. No importaba que dijera o hiciera, siempre era criticado, no importaba el motivo.

La convivencia en casa de sus padres, se había hecho tan fastidiosa, que no le quedó otra que irse del hogar paterno. Eso sumado al nuevo trabajo de su padre, que involucró un cambio de prefectura, obligó a Kise a arrendar algo por su propia cuenta y comenzar a vivir solo, como un adulto, una vez terminada la secundaria.

Su manager le ayudó a alquilar un departamento para él. Lo había conseguido a muy buen precio ya que le pertenecía al director de la agencia donde trabajaba. Se lo podía costear por si mismo con lo que ganaba. Pero el hecho, de no poder contar con su familia, a pesar de que no se le notara, le afectaba y mucho.

Su trabajo le gustaba, aun cuando encontraba el ambiente demasiado frívolo. Igual conocía gente muy buena que lo apreciaban mucho, pero no todos eran así. Pero eso sumado a la gran demanda de tiempo, lo tenía realmente cansado y lo peor era, que no se podía rehusar, ya que su independencia dependía de esos trabajos.

En su deporte favorito, por más que se había esforzado, no había podido ganar. Sentía que había decepcionado a sus compañeros y amigos, sobre todo a su ex capitán. Y más encima, se había lesionado. Su lesión también le afectaba en su trabajo, lo que complicaba todo, a parte que lo iba tener alejado de las canchas y de los entrenamientos por un tiempo.

Otro tema era la preparatoria. Los exámenes, sus fans que lo seguían a donde fuera, la cantidad de trabajos y tareas eran excesivos. A sus fans les estaba eternamente agradecido, por eso siempre se tomaba un tiempo para saludarlas y tomarse fotos con ellas. Pero a veces era demasiado. Algunos de sus compañeros de escuela se molestaban con él y lo tendían a evitar por acaparar la atención de las chicas más guapas de su escuela. Y eso, que solía rechazarlas a todas, por más pena que diera, pero nadie lograba capturar su atención.

Se sentía sumergido en un mundo sin escape. A veces sentía ganas de desaparecer. Sentía una gran presión en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta. Se sentía demasiado solo. Él solía pensar que si su familia estuviera a su lado o tuviera una pareja, quizás, podría sobrellevar mejor las cosas.

Y aún así, él intentaba mostrarse siempre feliz y sonriente, lo que también provocaba que la gente no lo tomara en serio. Pero esa era su forma de ser. Además sentía que si no fuera así, frente a cualquier inconveniente, se colocaría a llorar con quien tuviera en frente y eso no se lo iba a permitir. Tenía una imagen y reputación que cuidar. El no solía ser muy abierto a contar sus cosas, salvo que fuera alguien de extrema confianza.

Los últimos fines de semana, se había encerrado en su departamento y no había querido hacer nada. Siempre recibía invitaciones para eventos, fiestas y otras actividades, pero sentía que todo era tan banal, que había decidido no participar.

Hacía un tiempo ya que no se había sentido tan a gusto. Haber tenido a Midorima, Murasakibara y Aomine lo había hecho muy feliz. Le había hecho recordar los tiempos de secundaria, donde la vida para él, había sido mucho más fácil. Pero sabía que era algo temporal. Sabía que no podía esperar mucho de Aomine, sobre todo después de lo que le había hecho a Kurokocchi. Habían sido tan buenos amigos y de un día para otro lo había abandonado, por eso sabía que esa "amistad" tampoco sería duradera.

Esa "amistad" tenía un propósito, ver unos cuántos partidos y cuando terminaran, seguramente ya no se verían más. Cuando pensó eso, una gran angustia lo invadió y sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraba llorando, una vez más, abrazado a la almohada. Sabía que con llorar no sacaba nada, pero al menos lo ayudaba a despejar ese nudo en la garganta que sentía.

De pronto, sonó su celular, le había llegado un mensaje de Aomine…

 _ **Aomine:**_ _Te aviso que tu chaqueta favorita y yo llegamos sanos y salvos a casa. Espero que veas esto mañana y que ahora estés durmiendo._

 _Kise, leyó el mensaje y sonrió. Aomine vio que estaba en línea y le volvió a escribir:_

 _ **Aomine:**_ _Pero veo que estás leyendo mi mensaje, por lo cual deduzco que en verdad te quedaste esperando que llegara a mi casa con tu chaqueta, que te agradezco que me la prestaras, porque en verdad hace mucho frío afuera. Pero para la próxima, préstame una que no esté tan perfumada. Tu perfume hizo que me doliera la cabeza._

 _ **Kise:**_ _Me alegro que llegaran bien y créeme que no te hace mal oler bien de vez en cuando._

 _ **Aomine:**_ _¿Me estás diciendo que huelo mal idiota?_

 _ **Kise:**_ _No, hueles normal. Pero reconoce que yo huelo y me veo mejor._

 _ **Aomine:**_ _Idiota, duérmete._

 _ **Kise:**_ _pues no quiero, me desvelé.._

 _ **Aomine:**_ _Pues trata de dormir. Tuviste un día ajetreado._

 _ **Kise:**_ _Ok, si mamá.._

 _ **Aomine:**_ _Descansa Kise - y se desconectó._

Kise se quedó mirando su celular por unos minutos, respiró hondo y se tranquilizó. De todas formas, no sacaba nada con ponerse así. Sería mejor descansar. Mañana sería un nuevo día. Y haciendo caso a Aomine, se recostó en su cama, apagó la luz y lentamente, se durmió.

Por otra parte Aomine también se había desvelado. Miraba y releía los mensajes que se había enviado con Kise. Estaba muy sorprendido de la persona que era y de los avances que había tenido en estos últimos meses que no se habían visto.

Era una persona bastante completa a comparación suya, que era prácticamente un vago, con altos aires de grandeza. Que no sería nadie si no fuera por el basketball, ya que no era ni medianamente atractivo y tampoco tenía buenas calificaciones.  
En su casa le hacían todo, mientras que Kise trabajaba, estudiaba, tenía excelentes notas y más encima tenía un departamento impecablemente limpio y decorado. Viviendo solo. Era talentoso, guapo y tenía un séquito de hermosas mujeres que lo seguían a todos lados. Era alegre, divertido, no era prepotente y salvo algunas salidas, no tenía grandes aires de grandeza, aún cuando tenía muchos motivos para tenerlos. Siempre quería llevar la fiesta en paz y mostraba su faceta chistosa para hacerlos reír a todos.

Recordaba cuando se había quedado dormido y lo había podido observar. Aomine sonrió para sí. No había visto a nadie que se pudiera verse "guapo" aún durmiendo. Y su olor, que ahora tenía impregnado en él, gracias a la chaqueta que le había prestado, era demasiado agradable. En general, su compañía y presencia le agradaban mucho. Para tener tantas virtudes, era una persona muy sencilla, mientras que él, solo sabía tratar mal a la gente y vagar.


	4. No seas así

A medida que pasaban los días, la amistad entre ellos se fue fortaleciendo. Motivado por el ejemplo de Kise, Aomine comenzó ha asistir a todas las prácticas y por las tardes, quedaba de juntarse con él. Los partidos ya los habían visto como 10 veces cada uno, por lo cual ya habían quedado atrás.

Kise, ya estaba casi recuperado de su lesión, por lo que estaban a la espera de poder jugar un 1 a 1. Ya que siempre se la pasaban discutiendo sobre quien era el mejor de los dos.

Un día Aomine llegó totalmente abatido a la casa de Kise. Estaba bastante mal con algunas materias. Si reprobaba, seguramente no lo dejarían entrenar ya que debería tomar clases recuperativas. Kise amablemente se ofreció a ayudarle, ya que en periodos de exámenes tenía bastante tiempo libre. Su manager disminuía casi a cero sus trabajos y los entrenamientos también bajaban.

\- ¿Cómo me puedes tratar a mí de idiota si no entiendes cosas tan simples?- le había dicho un día Kise burlándose de él, lo que había herido y molestado profundamente a Aomine, quien tomó sus cosas y sin decir nada, se dispuso a marcharse.

\- ¡No, no te vayas Aominecchi!- ¡Era una broma!- le había prácticamente gritado Kise tomándolo de la mano. Ese contacto gatilló en ambos una corriente eléctrica. Kise sintió sus mejillas rojas, pero aún así él no lo soltó.

– Perdona Aominecchi, no quise que te lo tomaras a mal- perdona si fui insensible- pero cómo siempre nos tratamos de idiota …. Pensé en …. – en serio, discúlpame.

\- Ya, si no es para tanto- dijo soltándose del agarre de Kise, dejando sus cosas nuevamente en el suelo. - En todo caso creo que tienes razón… debo ser bastante idiota si tú puedes entender esto y yo no- sonrió con malicia.

Kise sonrió. Volvía a ser el Aomine de siempre. Kise le enseñaba pacientemente las materias más débiles de Aomine y luego estudiaban juntos las demás materias.

Un día, Aomine dejó olvidados en su casa sus cuadernos y Kise lo acompañó a buscarlos. La mamá de Aomine salió a recibirlos, pero él se mostró frío con ella. Ella sin darle mayor importancia, los convidó a pasar y ya que estudiarían ahí esa vez, invitó a Kise a cenar.

Las dos hermanas de Aomine se volvieron locas de la emoción, cuando supieron que Kise estaba en su casa. Ambas lo idolatraban, estaban enamoradas de él.

Mientras Aomine fue a cambiarse de ropa, ambas fueron a la cocina, para salvar a Kise de las garras de su madre, ya que él se había quedado platicando con ella. Ambas hicieron un alboroto y totalmente coloradas lo saludaron.

Kise que ya estaba acostumbrado a la situación, se comportó de manera muy educada y galante con ellas, lo que había dejado totalmente maravilladas a las tres mujeres que tenía junto a él.

\- Ya par de tontas, dejen a Kise en Paz- El jamás se fijaría en unas ridículas como ustedes. Piensen que trabaja con modelos espectaculares todos los días- les decía hiriente Aomine

\- ¡Hermano!- ¿Cómo puedes decirnos eso?- ¡nosotras estamos felices de verlo!- lo conocemos hace mucho y hace tiempo, no lo veíamos…

\- Si, por favor no le hagan caso, prefiero conocer chicas normales y no a esas engreídas modelos – les dijo Kise guiñándoles un ojo, cosa que solo sacó suspiros en ambas chicas.

\- Yaaaa – no seas tan caballero con esas dos, sino no te dejaran en paz. Ven, vamos a lo nuestro- le dijo prácticamente tirando de él por su chaleco.

\- Ehhhh- permiso- nos vemos más tarde- les dijo excusándose algo divertido por la situación.

\- En verdad Kise, no deberías darles cuerda a esas…

\- ¡Y tú no deberías tratarlas así!-

\- Kiseeeeee- le dijo molesto Aomine- ¿podríamos estudiar por favor?

\- OK- le contestó enojado Kise sacando sus cosas para estudiar, pero ya luego el tema fue olvidado por parte de ambos.

Al cabo de unas horas, la madre de Aomine los llamó para que bajaran a cenar. El Padre de Aomine ya había llegado y luego de los saludos pertinentes, todos se sentaron a la mesa a cenar.

Cómo era de esperarse, Kise se había echado al bolsillo a toda la familia de Aomine en 5 minutos. Todos reían a carcajadas con él, de sus historias, de su vida. Los padres de Aomine hacían reír a Kise con las historias que Aomine había escuchado más de mil veces cuando querían sorprender a alguien y Kise caía redondito. Se reía como el idiota que era. Si hasta parecía que lo estaba disfrutando.

Aomine estaba furioso. Kise era el centro de atención y parecía que él no existiera. Molesto, le dijo:

\- Vamos Kise, sigamos estudiando, ¿Quieres?

\- Pero aún no termino, y esto está delicioso…

\- Ya, si no tienes que decirles nada agradable para caerles bien - ¿y cómo vas a terminar de cenar si lo único que haces es hablar y hablar y reírte como un imbécil?.

Kise lo miró sorprendido.

\- ¡Hijo!- ¿cómo puedes decirle eso?- le dijo su padre.

\- Padre, podrían dejar contarle las mismas aburridas historias que siempre cuentan- le dijo con reproche a sus padres- y ustedes dos- dejen de comportarse como unas tontas frente a él, parecen unas descerebradas – esta vez apuntó a sus hermanas.

Kise se sentía muy incómodo. No entendía a Aomine.

\- Bueno, lo siento Aomine- terminaré mi cena y esperaré el postre. Si tu quieres ve y continúa estudiando, mientras yo termino aquí y subo.

Todos se sorprendieron. Nadie en su casa se atrevía a llevarle la contra a Aomine a causa de su mal genio, pero se veía que Kise no le tenía miedo.

Aomine enfurecido se levantó de la mesa, botando la silla al suelo. Subió las escaleras rápidamente y cerró la puerta de golpe. Kise lo quedó mirando frustrado y sentido. Aomine no entendía nada en verdad.

La cena duró unos 20 minutos más, tiempo en que Aomine solo refunfuñaba en su dormitorio, puesto que escuchaba las risas de todos y era cómo si nada hubiera pasado.

Al cabo de un rato, Kise se despidió de todos, agradeció la comida y subió al segundo piso a seguir estudiando con Aomine.

\- Uy- el ambiente se corta con tijeras aquí -¿quieres que llame a Akashicchi mejor para que nos ayude?

\- ¡Deja de bromear estúpido!-

\- Aomine, ¿qué diablos te pasa?

\- ¿Qué diablos te pasa a ti?- veníamos a estudiar, ¿recuerdas?

\- Si y lo hemos hecho y vamos a continuar ahora. ¿Cuál es el problema?

\- Me carga que siempre seas tú el florero de mesa, con esa sonrisa falsa y gran actuación, te echas al bolsillo a quien sea…

\- No es así Aominecchi. ¿No crees que es normal que quiera caerle bien a tu familia?. Hace algún tiempo pasamos bastante tiempo juntos. A pesar de que me conocen, no compartíamos hace mucho tiempo. Quiero caerles bien para que no te pongan problemas para estar conmigo en mi casa o por si debes quedarte un día por si se hace tarde. Tú un día lo comentaste… ¿recuerdas?-

\- Si- lo recuerdo- le gruñó Aomine molesto. Kise lo miró triste.

\- Y disculpa – le dijo Kise luego de un rato de meditarlo- ¿En ningún momento pensaste que yo lo podría estar pasando bien?- ¿O tú en verdad crees que todo lo que sale de mí es fingido?- y en ese momento los ojos de Kise se llenaron de lágrimas

Aomine se quedó en silencio. No pensó que Kise pudiera ver y sentir así las cosas. No había pensado en su amigo en ningún momento. Solo había pensado en él y en cómo su familia le quitaba toda la atención de Kise. Esa fue la primera vez que Aomine reparó en lo que realmente estaba sintiendo por él en esos momentos. Lo quería solo para él, no quería compartirlo.

Unas finas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por el rostro de Kise.

\- Ya idiota, no te pongas así, no es para tanto- le dijo Aomine en son de burla. – No puedes llorar por una tontería así.

El aludido lo miró con ojos de enojo y rápidamente comenzó a guardar sus cosas, mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de correr..

\- Por favor despídeme de todos y rápidamente salió corriendo del cuarto de Aomine.

Aomine había quedado medio aturdido y luego de unos minutos, salió corriendo detrás de él.

\- ¿A dónde vas hijo?- le gritó su madre

\- A devolverle un libro a Kise que se le quedó y que lo necesitará mañana mamá-

\- Ok, vuelve pronto cariño- le contestó

\- Si, trataré- si tomó un taxi me demoraré. Cualquier cosa, llámame al celular.

Aomine salió corriendo. Sabía que Kise no correría por miedo a no lesionarse nuevamente. Pero lo más probable era que se hubiera subido a un taxi. Ya que hacía mucho frío y Kise odiaba el frío. Corrió y corrió tras la neblina y apoyado en un pequeño puente, por donde pasaba un diminuto canal, vio a su amigo con la mirada triste y pensativa.

\- Kise- lo llamó Aomine - ¿Estás bien?

Kise no le contestó. Lentamente unas lágrimas volvían a aflorar- Kise se molestó consigo mismo. Aomine se acercó a él y Kise se secó rápidamente las lágrimas…

\- Lamento lo ocurrido- le decía Aomine, no quería que pasaras un mal rato en mi casa.

\- No deberías tratarlos así. Ellos te aman. Hasta a tu madre la despreciaste cuando te fue a saludar.

\- Naaaa ¡ella está acostumbrada!- le respondió Aomine

\- ¿Sabes cuánto yo daría porque mi madre hiciera eso conmigo?. -¿Sabes cuánto me gustaría que me llamara para saber cómo estoy?. - No tienes idea lo que estás despreciando- le dijo molesto. -¡Ni te imaginas cuánto anhelo una cena familiar como la que tuve hoy!- donde todos cuentan mil veces las mismas historias, donde todos ríen y disfrutan, donde uno puede hablar tranquilo, ser escuchado y no criticado...

\- Kise, nunca lo vi de esa manera- tenía la noción que no estabas en buenos términos con tu familia, pero no sabía a qué nivel, lo siento…

\- Pero está bien, es tu familia, y supongo que tendrás tus motivos. Pero lo que yo pude percibir en todos, es el gran cariño que se tienen- Las manos de Kise comenzaron a temblar, al igual que su labio. - No tienes idea de lo que es sentirse solo, porque sabes, que aunque te tengan hasta la coronilla ellos estarán ahí esperándote para cenar, con un plato de comida caliente listos para saber de ti, para saber como te fue, en cambio yo… yo no tengo eso. Llego a una casa fría y apagada. Donde no hay calor- dijo finalmente con un hilo de voz. Las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas nuevamente.

\- Ya Kise, no te pongas así- le dijo nervioso Aomine golpeándolo en la espalda. Eso siempre le funcionaba, salvo esta vez ya que Kise no dejaba de llorar.

\- Me voy para mi casa- le decía Kise - ¡Nos vemos! ¡Suerte en tu examen mañana! – le dijo separándose de él y caminando rumbo a su casa.

Aomine se sentía de lo peor. Corrió para alcanzar a su rubio amigo y lo detuvo. No podía aguantar verlo llorar. Ese no era el Kise que él conocía, gracioso, alegre, divertido, el idiota. Se notaba que estaba muy triste y esto, lo había gatillado él.

\- Vamos te acompaño- le dijo Aomine pasando un brazo por sobre sus hombros para reconfortarlo y ahorcándolo fuertemente para despabilarlo.

Kise rió ante la brusquedad del abrazo y por las cosquillas que Aomine le hizo para hacerlo reír, pero su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. -¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Será por que Aomine me está abrazando? Ese sentimiento le era desconocido. Hacía frío, pero Kise se sentía hirviendo por dentro, hasta sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

Kise se apoyó suavemente en el hombro de Aomine. Este, no pudo más que aprovechar ese momento. Pudo sentir el agradable aroma que desprendía de sus cabellos y su exquisito olor. Kise había dejado de llorar y eso lo había relajado. No le gustaba para nada verlo así. El quería ver a Kise feliz y contento.

\- ¿Te parece que para el examen de química estudiemos nuevamente en mi casa?- le preguntó Aomine para animarlo un poco

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, en serio- le dijo haciendo una mueca.

\- ¿Y te portarás bien?- le preguntó Kise mirándolo de reojo

\- Siiii- lo prometo. - Y podrás comportante todo lo idiota que quieras y hacer reír a mi familia con tus historias ridículas- le respondió Aomine pegándole un golpe en la frente con sus dedos

Kise sonrió. Ese ya era un gran avance para Aomine. No le gustaba verlo triste y menos por su culpa. Y en último tiempo, le había hecho pasar momentos difíciles…

Los estudios comenzaron a realizarlos siempre en la casa de Aomine y así Kise pasó a ser ya casi parte de la familia. Todos estaban felices, ya que la actitud de Aomine había cambiado mucho. Estaba más cooperativo en su casa y sus notas habían remontado considerablemente. Kise compartía con todos y siempre llegaba con historias nuevas que contar. Incluso había veces que hasta ayudaba a cocinar a la madre de Aomine.

Las hermanas de Aomine lo adoraban, pero ellas se habían podido percatar que algo existía o había entre su hermano y él. Habían momentos, miradas, gestos, que les hacía pensar que algo sentían el uno por el otro pero que ni ellos mismos se habían dado cuenta. Por lo que decidieron dejarlo en paz. Aun cuando en el fondo, no perdían la esperanza de que no fuera así, siempre eran cariñosas con él y lo admiraban demasiado. Kise era todo lo guapo y sexy que un hombre podía ser y era muy agradable estar con él. Además que sabía de moda y siempre las asesoraba con las tenidas que mejor les asentaban o con excelentes datos de donde poder conseguir las mejores ropas a buenos precios.


	5. Un día difícil

La primera ronda de exámenes había acabado, por lo cual Kise había vuelto a su rutina normal. Su lesión, ya había quedado superada, por lo cual retomaría de a poco los exhaustivos entrenamientos y obviamente su trabajo como modelo.

Ante esto, ya no era posible que se vieran a menudo con Aomine. Ambos se habían acostumbrado a pasar tiempo juntos, por lo cual, (aunque ninguno de los dos lo reconociera abiertamente) se extrañaban y buscaban las instancias para poder verse.

Un día, ya un poco tarde, Kise había llegado reventado luego de una sesión de fotografía para una campaña de ropa de esquiar. Había llegado física y mentalmente agotado. Había sido una extenuante jornada, con una modelo caprichosa que lo había hastiado hasta decir basta, y más encima que todos le pedían tenerle paciencia. Y como si fuera poco, sumado a esto, sus padres lo habían llamado para decirle que tendrían una reunión familiar y él no podría asistir, puesto que con anticipación, habían agendado un viaje fuera de la ciudad, para un reportaje que le harían con una sesión de fotos en la playa, lo que había provocado una nueva discusión entre él y su familia.

Ese día había llegado superado a su casa. Estaba extenuado, cansado, angustiado y agobiado. Tenía ganas de salir a correr un rato o darse un largo baño, pero lo mejor sería acostarse ya que al día siguiente, tendría clases.

Estaba recostado en su cama, cuando sonó su celular. Era un mensaje.

 _ **Aomine**_ _: ¿En qué estas?_

 _ **Kise**_ _: Llegando recién a mi casa_

 _ **Aomine:**_ _¿Recién?_

 _ **Kise**_ _: Si, sesión de fotos_

 _ **Aomine:**_ _Bah, y yo que te quería desafiar a un 1 a 1_

 _ **Kise:**_ _Otro día te acepto. Hoy me ganarías sin esfuerzo. Estoy destruido. Además, he estado esperando esto hace tiempo, no voy a dejar que me ganes fácilmente._

 _ **Aomine:**_ _¿Detecto miedo?_

 _ **Kise:**_ _No, sólo cansancio_

 _ **Aomine:**_ _Está bien, te dejo descansar_

 _ **Kise:**_ _¡No! ¡Por favor cuéntame de ti, necesito despejarme! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal tu día?_

 _ **Aomine:**_ _¿Te pasó algo?_

 _ **Kise:**_ _Solo más de lo mismo, pero nada que pueda hacer o resolver- le respondió inconscientemente_

 _ **Aomine**_ _: ¿Cómo así?_

 _ **Kise:**_ _Nada, no me hagas caso-_ le respondió dándose cuenta de lo que había contestado.

 _ **Aomine:**_ _Vamos, cuéntame qué pasó. Me estás preocupando._

 _ **Kise:**_ _No, cuéntame de ti.. no quiero hablar de mí…_

 _ **Aomine:**_ _Kiseeeeee (le escribía Aomine dándole a entender su enojo)_

 _ **Kise:**_ _¿Qué? ¿Es mucho pedir que me cuentes de ti y de tu día?_

 _ **Aomine:**_ _¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Tuviste problemas?_

 _ **Kise**_ _: Nada, olvídalo. Me voy a dormir. Descansa Aominecchi-_ y sin más se desconectó.

Aomine atónito, tomó el teléfono y lo comenzó a llamar, pero Kise al ver que era él, cortó la llamada. Aomine insistió pero Kise optó por apagar su celular.

\- Aggggggg- ¿pero qué rayos le pasa a ese idiota?- gritó furioso Aomine tirando lejos su celular.

Luego de pensarlo unos momentos, se pucho chaleco, chaqueta, bufanda y guantes y se dispuso a salir de su casa rumbo al departamento de Kise. El frío era terrible por lo que se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, aun cuando el viento parecía cortarle la cara.

Al cabo de 20 minutos, se encontraba totalmente agitado, tocando el timbre del departamento de Kise.

Kise se quedó en una pieza cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con Aomine. Éste, se quitó rápidamente la chaqueta, bufanda y guantes, tirando todo en el sillón.

\- ¿Por qué me apagaste el celular?- le preguntó molesto

\- ¿Por eso viniste hasta aquí?- le preguntó sorprendido Kise

\- Más o menos- le contestó medio sonrojado. – Me preocupaste, sabes.

\- Naaaaa- sólo tuve un mal día- le dijo Kise agitando la mano cómo sino hubiera pasado nada. - Por eso te pedía que me contaras de ti, para dejar de pensar en el día que tuve.

\- ¿Quieres ir a jugar un partido uno contra uno?- le preguntó Aomine para quien todo se resolvía jugando.

\- No- le contestó Kise sentándose agotado en el sillón y apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo completamente agotado.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡te daré ventaja!- le decía Aomine

\- No Aominecchi, gracias- estoy demasiado cansado y me duele la cabeza.

\- ¿Me quieres contar qué pasó?- le preguntó el moreno sentándose a su lado

\- Tuve un día complicado- eso es todo

\- Parece que definitivamente no quieres hablar- le dijo resignado. ¿Comiste algo? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de la cocina? ¿Tienes sed?

\- Me gustaría un vaso de jugo- tú sírvete lo que quieras- le respondió Kise

Aomine fue por los refrescos, cuando en eso sonó el teléfono. Kise al ver el número, frunció el cejo de inmediato. Suspirando fuertemente, contestó armándose de valor y paciencia…

\- ¿Diga?, Si soy yo, ¿qué quieres mamá a esta hora?- le dijo agotado 

Aomine comenzó a escuchar atento esa conversación…

\- ¡Mamá ya te dije que ese día no puedo ir!- ¡estaré fuera de la ciudad! – le dijo medio exaltado. Aomine lo miró entendiendo ya un poco la situación, acercándole el vaso de jugo.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? - ¡Mi manager les manda a ustedes todos los meses un detalle con todas mis actividades, mis notas, mis campeonatos deportivos, hasta cuánto gano! - ¿cómo me puedes decir que no sabías?- ¡qué no te preocupes de revisarlo no es mi problema!. – Mira, si me hubieras avisado antes quizás podría haber hecho algo pero ahora ya es muy tarde. Los pasajes están comprados y las reservas se pagan por adelantado…

\- Noooo, no es así- le gritó Kise- Aomine lo miró sorprendido- nunca lo había visto tan alterado discutiendo con nadie, y menos con su familia.

\- Mamá- le dijo Kise cerrando los ojos y colocando una de sus manos en su frente - La verdad me sorprende que quieran tanto que asista a esa reunión familiar. Es decir, no me ven casi hace 5 meses, no asisten a mis partidos, no me vienen a visitar, no me llaman para saber cómo estoy… ¿y ahora quieren jugar a la familia feliz haciéndome ir a un evento al cual no puedo ir y no me interesa asistir?

Aomine se sorprendió al escuchar eso, pero más se sorprendió cuando la cara de Kise se tornó completamente roja por la rabia y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Algo seguramente le había dicho su madre que lo había puesto así…

\- ¡Pues no soy un mono para que me estén exhibiendo!- ¡mi carrera nunca les ha interesado!- ¡pero ahora resulta que soy interesante al jefe de papá! ¿que yo asista al evento puede generarle un aumento? ¿En verdad es eso? ¿Ese es su gran interés para que asista? 

\- ¡No, tampoco me interesa ir a conocer a la hija de esa persona! ¡entiende!- le gritó

\- ¿Mal hijo yo?- ¿por no poder asistir a algo de lo cual no sabía?- ¿Por qué no lo hacen en otra fecha?

\- ¿Ya y por qué no pueden es culpa mía?

\- Lo siento, la respuesta es no. Favor te recomiendo que veas lo que te manda mi manager y te contactes con él en el futuro.

\- No, no quiero. Cada vez que hablamos es lo mismo. Yo también te podría reprochar el no estar nunca para mí- le dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Tengo 16 años. Me encantaría que mis padres si quiera me llamaran para saber como estoy, me vinieran a visitar o me fueran a ver jugar… cómo lo hacen todos los padres de mis compañeros y amigos, pero nunca lo han hecho ni les ha interesado.

\- En verdad, no tengo tiempo para esto, acabo de llegar y estoy exhausto. - NOOOOOO- gritó de repente muy fuerte- Aomine llegó a saltar – ¡Estaba trabajando, no acostándome con mujeres! - ¿cómo si quiera puedes decirme algo así?- ¡déjame en paz quieres y no me llames más!- ¡entiéndete con mi agente de ahora en adelante! – y dicho esto, Kise le cortó el teléfono.

Aomine estaba realmente en shock. Miraba como Kise había quedado de pie, de espaldas a él, con el teléfono colgando de su mano totalmente mudo. Caminó unos pasos, dejó el teléfono a un lado, tomó su vaso de jugo y le dio un pequeño sorbo.

Aomine no sabía qué decirle, ahora entendía mucho más la vida de Kise y por qué le gustaba participar con su familia.

\- Kise- se animó a decir

\- Lamento esto Aominecchi, no quería que escucharas esto. Pero por favor vete ahora, en verdad necesito estar solo- le dijo tratando de mantener su voz lo más tranquila posible.

\- Está bien- le dijo él. - Te llamaré llegando a mi casa- le respondió Aomine recogiendo sus cosas y caminando hacia la puerta. Kise le daba la espalda.

Aomine abrió la puerta dispuesto a salir, pero luego se arrepintió, por lo cual la cerró. No podía irse dejando así a Kise. Estaba demasiado exaltado.

Kise pensando que Aomine se había retirado, miró el vaso que tenía en la mano y producto de toda la rabia y frustración que sentía en ese momento, lo arrojó con toda su fuerza contra la muralla, la cual quedó toda manchada por el jugo de frutilla que Aomine le había servido y los restos del vaso, que quedaron repartidos por todo el living. Kise cayó a suelo sentado y comenzó a desahogar toda esa pena acumulada.

Aomine corrió hacia él, se hincó a su lado y le pasó suavemente el brazo por los hombros en forma torpe. No sabía que hacer. Kise se sorprendió, realmente no contaba con que Aomine aún estuviera ahí pero no podía controlarse en ese momento. Tenía el corazón desecho. Aomine se sentó junto a él en el suelo mientras Kise se abrazaba a si mismo rodeando sus rodillas con sus brazos. Aomine estaba totalmente conmovido. Se había enterado de muchas cosas privadas de la vida de Kise que lo habían dejado muy impresionado. Sentía mucha pena de ver al chico que le gustaba llorar de esa manera. No sabía que hacer para calmarlo.

\- Kise- le decía Aomine- ya tranquilo- le decía mientras le daba unas palmaditas torpes en la espalda. ¿Prefieres que vayamos al sillón? ¡el suelo está demasiado duro y se me están entumeciendo las piernas!

Kise no dijo nada, pero asintió levemente con la cabeza. Aomine lo ayudó a levantarse. Kise ocultaba su rostro con su flequillo, no quería que Aomine lo viera así. Aomine entendió y evitó mirarlo. Aún así, lo condujo hasta el sillón y fue en busca de una manta para taparlo.

Kise se abrazó a un cojín y continuó llorando con una pena que traspasaba a cualquiera. Aomine lo cubrió con la manta, tomó su teléfono y llamó a su casa.

\- Si mamá- disculpa tuve que salir rápido decía Aomine.

\- Estoy en la casa de Kise, me avisó que no se sentía bien. Al parecer tuvo un día agitado en su trabajo y comió algo que no le hizo bien. Ha vomitado todo el rato y está con un poco de fiebre – Le dijo mintiéndole por el momento, ya le contaría la verdad cuando estuvieran ellos dos - ¿Te molesta si me quedo aquí esta noche?- mañana me iré temprano para ir al colegio. Bueno, todo dependerá de cómo siga. En verdad me tiene preocupado.

\- Gracias mamá- si le daré tus saludos…

\- Si mamá- le respondió Aomine cuando su madre por la otra línea le preguntó: -

\- ¿"Ese que escucho llorar es Kise-kun"?.

\- Entonces quédate con él hijo. - De ser necesario te autorizo a faltar a clases mañana. Yo mandaré una comunicación indicando que te sentías mal- le dijo su madre a Aomine

\- Gracias Mamá- le dijo su hijo asombrado

\- Hijo- dale un vasito de leche tibia o un vasito de agua con azúcar- verás que eso lo calmará

\- Mamáááá- no creo que eso sirva….

\- Hijo, yo siempre te lo di y siempre funcionó. No subestimes a tu vieja madre.

\- Está bien, lo haré- gracias mamá….

Aomine fue a la cocina y preparó un vaso de agua con azúcar. Ya que recordó haberlo tomado de niño y que efectivamente lo calmaba.

Esquivando los vidrios que habían quedado repartidos, Aomine se acercó a Kise y le hizo beber el agua.

Kise puso cara de desagrado al tomarlo.

\- ¿Qué es esto?- le preguntó medio asqueado al beber el líquido

\- Agua con azúcar- mi mamá dijo que te lo diera a tomar.

Kise lo miró con cara de desagrado pero se lo bebió todo. Y aunque pareciera increíble eso lo tranquilizó un poco.

\- También me dijo que te diera un vaso de leche tibia- ¿Quieres?

Kise sonrió.

\- Bueno- le dijo - Sólo si tú te tomas un vaso igual al mío.

\- Está bien- le respondió correspondiendo su sonrisa.

Así llegó Aomine con los dos vasos de leche tibia y lentamente los comenzaron a beber.

\- ¿Más tranquilo?- le preguntaba Aomine un tanto incómodo

\- Si- le decía Kise - aún cuando las lágrimas no paraban de caer por sus mejillas

Al verlo mejor, Aomine se estremeció. El bello rostro de su amigo estaba completamente distorsionado por la pena. Sus bellos ojos, estaban rojos e hinchados. Su cara estaba roja y esa sonrisa tan hermosa había cambiado por una mirada triste y sombría, llena de dolor y pena profunda.

Las lágrimas seguían corriendo por su hermoso rostro, hasta que en un movimiento involuntario, Aomine tomó a Kise por el rostro, y con sus manos limpió las nuevas lágrimas que comenzaban a salir.


	6. No te dejaré

Kise lo miró sorprendido y Aomine se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, soltó rápidamente su rostro y se alejó instintivamente. Sintió miedo al ver el asombro en los ojos del rubio. Al ver esto, Kise se acercó a él y apoyó su frente en el hombro de Aomine.

\- ¿Te molesta si me quedo así un momento?- le preguntó

\- No- le dijo Aomine con un hilo de voz, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

Las manos de Aomine, a pesar de ser un tanto ásperas por tanto jugar basketball (y no usar la crema apropiada para manos), se habían sentido cálidas en su rostro.

Para Aomine esa cercanía con Kise, provocó en él, el deseo de tenerlo más cerca aún. Con recelo se acercó más a él y lo abrazó tiernamente para contenerlo… sentía que tenía que ir despacio. Otras lágrimas cayeron y Aomine sintió como Kise se aferraba a él con más fuerzas, profundizando el abrazo.

Tanto Kise como él, tenían las emociones a flor de piel. Kise hacía rato que había comenzado a sentir cosas por Aomine pero nunca había querido ni pensar mucho en ello. Siempre hubieron gestos, miradas, actos, que pensaban que lo habían delatado, pero no pensaba que podría ser recíproco.

El corazón de Kise comenzó a latir en forma acelerada.

Aomine suavemente tomó una mano de Kise y la entrelazó con la de él. Al sentir, como Kise correspondió ese gesto, suavemente le dijo al oído:

\- Deja de llorar –Por desgracia, las cosas no se pueden arreglar llorando..

\- Lo sé - le respondió Kise mirándolo a los ojos secándose las lágrimas que se negaban a dejar de salir.

Aomine lo miró fijamente por unos segundos y luego sonrió incrédulo.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó Kise sorprendido al ver la reacción de Aomine

\- Me sorprende que aún llorando de esta forma, con tus ojos rojos e hinchados, puedas seguir viéndote igual de bien- le confesó Aomine.

\- ¿Te estás burlando de mí Aominecchi?- le preguntó sorprendido Kise medio molesto..

\- No, lo digo en serio- le respondió Aomine apretando su mano entrelazada con la de Kise. - Es increíble lo maravilloso que eres … - le dijo pasando su mano libre por una de las mejillas de Kise quien no podía creer lo que oía - y esos labios- dijo posando sus dedos en ellos - los cuales muero por probar …

Ya, lo había dicho. No había vuelta atrás. Aomine no pudo evitar soltar todo lo que el rubio le provocaba. Quería probar esos labios, quería besar esas lágrimas, quería acariciar sus cabellos y poder desordenarlos. Deseaba poder tocar y besar a Kise, como nunca creyó que podría desear a alguien. Su corazón latía a un ritmo peligroso.

Por otro lado, Kise había quedado en shock. Las palabras, gestos y caricias de Aomine habían sido muy sensuales. Llevó lentamente su mano hacia los labios de Aomine, y los tocó con suavidad, correspondiendo el gesto. Los delineó con cariño. Aomine al sentir esos suaves dedos contra sus labios, los besó.

Kise sintió como esos labios, quemaban los dedos que habían besado. Sintió que algo lo quemaba por dentro. Necesitaba esos labios en él. Necesitaba con urgencia esas caricias. Quería poder refugiarse en los fuertes brazos de Aomine. Lo necesitaba con urgencia.

Aomine lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Sabía que Kise estaba vulnerable, no se atrevía a dar otro paso. No sabía si eso estaba bien, considerando todo lo ocurrido. Kise, notó su duda, y tomando a Aomine por su polera, lo acercó un poco más hacia él, posando sus labios sobre los de Aomine con toda la desesperación y ansias que sentía en ese momento.

Aomine no había esperado ese movimiento por parte de Kise, pero correspondió el beso de la mejor manera que pudo. El aliento de Kise era envolvente. Sus labios eran cálidos y sabían salados. Su piel suave y delicada. Sus cabellos sedosos y finos. Kise era perfecto.

Kise se aferraba a Aomine. A esa fuerza sobrehumana. Al calor de su piel. A su penetrante aroma tan característico de él. Tan agradable, tan varonil. Se aferró a él, sujetándolo por su nuca. Sus cortos cabellos, si bien, no eran sedosos como los suyos, eran como Aomine, fuertes y toscos. Su lengua tenía esa textura que él había imaginado, pero si algo que no había esperado, era lo especial y maravilloso que se sentía ser abrazado y cobijado por él.

Se besaron por un largo rato. No querían ni podían parar. Sus besos eran adictivos. Aomine no quería separarse de él. Quería que Kise supiera que estaba ahí para él, que de ahora en adelante no estaría solo. Aomine sabía, que de ahora en adelante, sería completamente del rubio.

Kise gimió. Aomine también. Por un minuto se detuvieron y se miraron directamente a los ojos. Sus manos seguían entrelazadas. Todo se sentía demasiado tibio en el corazón de Kise, quien estaba acostumbrado a sentirlo frío y vacío. Por unos instantes sintió miedo, mucho miedo de que eso acabara rápidamente, de que todo fuera una ilusión momentánea.

Aomine pudo ver la duda en su rostro. Ya lo conocía bien.

\- Si vuelvo a ver esa duda en tu rostro, te golpearé- ¿Me entiendes idiota?- le dijo Aomine sujetándolo firmemente.

Kise abrió sus ojos de par en par, sorprendido de que Aomine pudiera darse cuenta de sus dudas.. Usualmente, nadie podía…

\- Si, sé perfectamente lo que piensas, pero no, no desapareceré- le dijo volviéndolo a besar apasionadamente.

\- ¿Hablas en serio?- le preguntó Kise apoyando su frente en el pecho de Aomine.

\- Si, no suelo hablar en broma Kise- no tengo sentido del humor…

\- Gracias- susurró Kise en forma apenas audible.

Habían sido muchas emociones para un día. Kise se encontraba totalmente exhausto. Su cuerpo le estaba pasando la cuenta de todo el estrés sufrido durante el día. Aomine lo notó, lo levantó en brazos y lo llevó al dormitorio.

Al tomar contacto con su cama, el cuerpo de Kise se relajó de inmediato. Aomine sonrió. Kise se veía en paz y tranquilo. Sus ojos se habían cerrado casi de inmediato. Aomine se acercó a él, miró la hora y decidió que era momento de marcharse.

\- ¡Hasta mañana Kise!- descansa- le dijo dándole un beso en su frente

Kise rápidamente, lo tomó de una mano, y sin poder abrir los ojos, le pidió:

\- Quédate-

Tan solo eso. Esa una simple palabra. Pero Aomine sabía que para su amigo significaba mucho. Aomine, no se podía negar. Jamás lo haría. Ayudó a Kise a quedar solo en sus bóxer y en camisa, y luego el se quitó los pantalones para quedar igual que Kise, solo que con polera. Luego, se acostó al lado de él y lo abrazó para reconfortarlo.

Kise se refugió en sus brazos instintivamente. Se aferró a él. Aomine no podía creer aun todo lo vivido.

Si él hubiera sido el de antes, al ver que Kise le había apagado el celular, seguramente, se hubiera molestado con él y hubiera tardado días en volver a hablarle. Agradecía al cielo, el no haber hecho eso, y haber decidido correr a verlo. Gracias a ese acto, ahora estaban así. No podía entender cómo el rubio lo había cambiado tanto. Pero no podía más que agradecer el estar abrazado de esa forma a Kise, y que éste lo hubiera aceptado. Conociéndolo cómo lo conocía.

Aomine, el gran Aomine, había sido domado por el más idiota de todos sus amigos de la generación de los milagros. Pero el conocía de Kise, aquello que los demás desconocían. Quería ayudarlo. Quería amarlo. Estaba ansioso de poder conocer, todo lo que Kise era. Y a la vez, quería que Kise lo conociera a él, como nadie nunca en su vida lo había hecho.


	7. Adonis

Al día siguiente, despertaron tarde por la mañana. Era viernes y habían faltado a clases. Aomine avisó a su madre que había faltado, quien no se hizo problemas, pues ella misma lo había autorizado.

\- ¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó Aomine al ver que Kise despertaba

\- Tuve un sueño extraño anoche…

\- ¿Qué soñaste?- le preguntó intrigado

\- Soñé que nos besábamos- ¿Qué tontería más grande no crees? ¿Cómo un hombre tan sexy como yo podría meterse con un matón mal genio como tú?

Aomine se quedó en una pieza, completamente helado. No alcanzando a decir nada.

De pronto, Kise comenzó a reír fuertemente, con la risa más estúpida que Aomine hubiera escuchado.

\- ¡Es broma Aominecchi!- ¡Hubieras visto tu cara!- jajajajaja

\- ¡Imbécil!- le dijo empujándolo fuertemente. – Yo preocupado por ti y tu burlándote de mí.

\- Perdóname- le dijo Kise secándose las lágrimas que salían producto de la risa, pero no lo pude evitar.

\- ¡Eres un idiota!- le dijo Aomine molesto

\- ¿Perdóname quieres?- le preguntó Kise acercándose a él seductoramente

Aomine lo miró de reojo con los brazos cruzados aún molesto. Pero al ver la cara de Kise y cómo se acercaba a él, no pudo más que ceder.

\- ¡Maldito Kise!- pensó para sí – ¡Me tiene atrapado en sus redes!

Kise al ver que Aomine no se movía, se sentó sobre las piernas de su amigo, abrazándolo fuertemente. En un principio lo besó con suaves roces juguetones, para luego ir intensificando los besos… hasta finalmente introducir su lengua dentro de su boca apasionadamente

\- ¡Dios que bien se siente esto!- exclamó Aomine

\- ¡Sí!- le dijo Kise- y ya que faltamos a la preparatoria... me imagino que podremos continuar haciendo lo que ayer dejamos inconcluso, ¿Verdad?. - Discúlpame por quedarme dormido anoche- le dijo Kise un poco avergonzado, apoyando su frente contra la de Aomine.

\- Cállate idiota- estabas exhausto ayer- tenías que descansar...

\- Pero ahora ya estoy mejor- dijo moviéndose sensualmente sobre Aomine, lo que permitió percatarse de la gran erección que tenía.

Kise estaba excitado como nunca antes. Se movió lentamente e introdujo su mano por entremedio de los bóxers de Aomine. Éste se estremeció ante el contacto. ¡Diablos, Kise realmente era excelente seduciéndolo!

\- ¿Por qué diablos Kise estaba tomando la delantera en todo? – pensó- ¡Basta Kise!- le dijo Aomine- girando al rubio en un brusco movimiento y dejándolo bajo de él. – Ayer tú me besaste primero, no dejaré que tomes la iniciativa en todo…

\- ¿Qué?- le preguntó sorprendido Kise - ¿Qué dices?

\- ¡Qué no voy a permitir que me estés seduciendo tú!- ¡Esta es mi labor!- ¡Quiero descubrir todo de ti!- Quiero seducirte yo a ti- le dijo besándolo con gran pasión.

Kise sintió que era desarmado desde los pies a la cabeza. Se entregó por completo a Aomine. Si Aomine quería seducirlo, él se dejaría. Después de todo, ¿Quién era él para contradecir al gran As de Too?- sonrió.

A los pocos minutos, Aomine ya lo tenía completamente desnudo frente a él. Él no se iba con pequeñeces. Anoche había quedado necesitado de sentirlo. Aomine necesitaba dar un paso más con Kise. Lo deseaba. Quería tocarlo, besarlo. Verlo excitado por él. Aomine se sacó su polera y sus bóxers, y quedó a la vista de Kise para que éste lo pudiera contemplar.

Para Kise, Aomine era un adonis. Cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba perfectamente esculpido. Su six pack perfectamente formado. Su pene completamente erecto, era enorme. Sus brazos musculosos y fuertes. Sus piernas perfectamente tonificadas. Todo en él era perfecto. A su lado, Kise se veía flaco e insignificante. Fue la primera vez que se sintió inferior a alguien físicamente. Eso era algo que él nunca podría copiar… la perfección del cuerpo de Aomine.

Aomine por su lado, lo contemplaba con lujuria. Para él, no había hombre más hermoso que Kise. Su piel blanca y suave. Sus dorados cabellos, sus hermosos ojos, sus sabrosos labios, su cuerpo perfectamente delineado y esculpido. Delgado, pero fuerte, tonificado. Su rival más fuerte. Sus perfectas caderas, y por sobre todo, su masculinidad, completamente erecta por él y para él.

Aomine lo besó con necesidad. Introdujo su lengua con fiereza, tanto que Kise se estremeció. Estaba conociendo la intensidad de la pantera negra que vivía dentro del cuerpo de Aomine. Esos besos lo estaban quemando por dentro. Sentía que explotaría, su cuerpo estaba ávido de él. No podía creer la intensidad de sus sentimientos, sentía ganas de llorar...

Aomine comenzó a rozar su pene contra el de Kise. Se frotaba contra él y un gruñido se escapó de su boca. Kise se incorporó y se abrazó a él. Lo besaba con desesperación. Tomó el miembro de Aomine y lo juntó con el de él y los comenzó a masajear con fuerza. Aomine lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás. La sensación era demasiado placentera. Estaban demasiado excitados, tanto que sin dudas, no durarían nada. Se correrían en cualquier momento.

\- ¡Maldito Kise! – vas a hacer que me corra … y ni siquiera hemos empezado…

\- ¿Qué esperas Aominecchi? – córrete cuando quieras – le dijo entre jadeos… la sensación de frotar sus miembros juntos los tenían en éxtasis…

\- Si esto es solo el comienzo, imagina cómo será después….- comentó Aomine

\- Te deseo… mucho- le dijo entre jadeos, con su voz totalmente entrecortada

\- Kise… ahhhhhhhh.. me voy a correr… - dijo ayudando a Kise con su mano a frotar sus miembros en forma más acelerada..

Al escuchar eso, Kise cerró sus ojos y sintió como el orgasmo llegaba a él, corriéndose en el acto. No pudo aguantarse ni reprimir el gemido. Aomine observó su cara y sintió su líquido en su mano y en su abdomen.

\- No puedo más- dijo apenas e introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Kise, ahogó el gemido al acabar. Kise estaba aferrado a él. Le había encantado sentirlo. El cuerpo de Aomine se había estremecido, vibrado al momento de acabar. El contacto con su lengua lo había llevado al clímax.

Había sido increíble. Su primera vez juntos. Su primera vez con alguien. Kise no pudo evitarlo… sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Pero no quería que Aomine lo viera, no quería que lo viera tan frágil. Él no era así, no solía llorar frente a los demás. Sabía que Aomine odiaba a los débiles y él no quería serlo. Además, Kise se encontraba una persona fuerte…solo que andaba vulnerable y sensible desde hace un tiempo…

Secó sus lágrimas mientras seguía aferrado a Aomine mientras su respiraciones se normalizaban.

\- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Aomine

\- Si, un mechón de pelo se metió en mi ojo y creo que una gota de sudor también- le respondió

Aomine no dijo nada. Solo lo besó nuevamente, se limpió la mano con la camisa que Kise le facilitaba y se recostaron en la cama, sin decir nada por algunos minutos.

\- ¿Te gustó lo que hicimos?- le preguntó Kise un poco temeroso..

\- ¿No se notó?- le preguntó Aomine divertido, considerando estúpida la pregunta

\- Un poco- le respondió Kise sonriendo

\- Pues sí, me gustó y mucho- le dijo abrazándolo. Para Aomine también había sido muy especial todo, pero no estaba listo para admitir nada aún. El era frío y rudo después de todo.

Kise estaba conmocionado. Quería saber qué sentía Aomine por él. Quería preguntarle, pero no se atrevía. Pero si lo pensaba bien, los actos de su amigo, valían más que mil palabras, pero él quería saber, quería escucharlo. Quería escuchar de la boca de Aomine que lo quería, aunque sabía que era muy pronto aún… debería calmarse y estar tranquilo. No debía apresurar las cosas ni forzarlas.

Luego de descansar un rato más, Aomine fue a ducharse, mientras Kise preparaba el desayuno. Apenas salió Aomine del baño, Kise corrió a ocuparlo, y ya ambos con el cuerpo limpio y las mentes despejadas, se sentaron a tomar desayuno juntos.

Era ya pasado el medio día, cuando Kise recibió un mensaje del capitán de su equipo, preguntando por él y si asistiría al entrenamiento. Luego de declararse enfermo, suspiró con cara resignada..

\- ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Aomine

\- Me había olvidado del mundo por unos momentos, pero ya aterricé- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Debes trabajar hoy?-

\- Si- le respondió Kise. – Tengo una sesión de fotos

\- Ya veo- le respondió Aomine.

En eso, otro mensaje llega a su celular. Kise lo ve y sonríe de una forma que a Aomine le sorprendió.

\- ¿Alguna buena noticia?- le preguntó

\- Si, mira- me escribió mi ex senpai, quiero decir mi ex capitán Yukio- Kasamatsu – senpai digo- dijo Kise confundido - me pregunta si nos podemos juntar hoy a alguna hora…

\- ¿Yukio?- se preguntó para así Aomine. ¿Desde cuando Kise le llamaba así?. – Si sé quien es estúpido, lo conozco ¿recuerdas?, solo que no sabía que seguían en contacto…

Kise se sorprendió. Aomine se mostró un tanto molesto.

\- ¡Pues claro que sí!- ¿No te lo había comentado?

\- No- le ladró Aomine

\- Bueno, sí. Hablamos a menudo. Nos juntamos algunas veces. Solo que hace algún tiempo no lo veo. De hecho, desde que nos empezamos a juntar.

\- ¿Lo verás hoy?

\- Sí, trataré de hacerlo – le respondió Kise mirando con cariño el celular. Aomine frunció más el cejo.

\- Está bien, entonces me voy para que puedas descansar Kise y prepararte para el resto del día. Yo aprovecharé de dormir. Seguro que Satsuki me anda buscando desesperada.

\- Sí- rió Kise- deberías ser más lindo con ella, ella siempre te cuida Aominecchi

Aomine sonrió al ver la fresca sonrisa de Kise.

\- ¿Nos veremos mañana?- le preguntó al despedirse de él con un casto beso en los labios

\- Claro que sí- te llamaré más tarde- le respondió Aomine yéndose para su casa.

Aomine se fue molesto. No le gustó que llamara por su primer nombre a su ex senpai. Pero bueno, ellos debían tenerse mucha confianza y eran amigos desde hace tiempo.

Además él y Kise estaban comenzando. No podía desconfiar de él. Si bien, Aomine desechó cualquier duda en ese momento y se olvidó de la idea, no quiere decir que más adelante no lo recordara...


	8. ¿Qué rayos?

Esa noche, Kise se reunió con Yukio una vez terminada sus labores en la productora. Estaba feliz de verlo. Hace tiempo no se reunían a conversar y su excapitán se encontraba radiante.

\- ¡Estoy feliz Ryouta!- le decía Yukio – Logré quedar en la Universidad de Tokio

\- Guauuuuu ¿en serio?- ¡Te felicito!

\- Siiiii- por fin podré estudiar lo que quiero –No pensé que lo lograría. Perdóname por estar tan desaparecido en estos días, pero estaba demasiado ansioso…

\- No te preocupes- le respondía Kise un tanto melancólico, puesto que a decir verdad, lo había extrañado mucho.

\- Es que me preocupo- por lo que hemos hablado tu familia ha seguido hinchándote las pelotas- no sé cómo te pudieron pedir que viajaras a esa reunión…

\- Si, yo tampoco- desde ese día, ya no he vuelto hablar con ellos, así que las cosas han estado más tranquilas...

\- Mmmmmmmm – lo miró serio sorbiendo un poco de su bebida. -¿Y cuéntame estás saliendo con alguien?

Kise automáticamente se sonrojó y abrió enormemente los ojos. No sabía cómo contestarle esa pregunta a su senpai. Yukio se sorprendió más aún, Kise no era los que se sonrojaba fácilmente por una pregunta de ese estilo, si siempre solía estar rodeado de chicas …

\- ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?- le preguntó sorprendido

\- No sé si la palabra es saliendo… pero me gusta alguien … - le dijo más sonrojado aún

\- ¿La conozco?- le preguntó dejando su bebida a un lado

Ahora si que estaba en un problema. No quería mentirle a su senpai…

\- Si, pero no quiero hablar de ello ahora senpai- por favor- le dijo colocando las manos en tono de súplica sumamente avergonzado

\- ¡No entiendo porqué te avergüenzas!- ¿Acaso es fea?

Kise pensó para si mismo…. - ¡No es un adonis!- pero luego eliminó ese pensamiento rápidamente.

\- Bueno, sino me quieres contar – debo reconocer que me ofende- pero bueno, tú sabrás… - le dijo medio molesto - ¡Y no me digas senpai!- ¡ya hablamos de eso!

\- Si, perdón- le decía Kise medio nervioso.

Luego de eso, no volvieron a tocar el tema. Pasaron una excelente velada. Conversaron de muchos temas y Kise le contó a grandes pinceladas lo mal que había estado. Aunque Yukio ya lo sabía, puesto que una cosa era que no se hayan visto en este último tiempo, pero otra muy distinta, era que él no lo supiera, mal que mal, era su mejor amigo. Y de todas formas hablaban seguido.

Kasamatsu a fin de distraer a Kise, terminaron yendo a cantar a un Karaoke a hasta altas horas de la noche. Ambos cantaban muy bien. Más que Yukio era un aficionado a la guitarra y le encantaba la música. Esa era otra de sus grandes pasiones que lo unían más a Kise.

\- ¡Ohh mira la hora Ryouta!- ¡Deberé irme en un taxi, ya no habrán trenes que me lleven a mi casa!

\- Se nos hizo muy tarde … ¿Por qué no te quedas en mi casa?

\- ¿En serio podría?

\- ¡Claro! – tengo un cuarto de huéspedes

\- ¡Si lo sé idiota! – ya vámonos, ya es de madrugada… menos mal que mañana es sábado y no tendrás que trabajar…

\- Sí, aunque odio que nos hagan trabajar el domingo. Pero bueno, eso nos permitió estar hasta esta hora hoy.

Y así caminaron hasta el departamento del rubio, conversando animadamente. Ellos se conocían sumamente bien. Se tenían confianza y se habían extrañado mucho. Yukio se sentía culpable de haberlo dejado solo. Aunque aún quería saber con quien andaba saliendo Kise.

Al llegar al departamento, le sorprendió ver una de las murallas de color rosado. Yukio se acercó y le preguntó:

\- Disculpa que me entrometa Ryouta… pero tu departamento suele estar impecable, ¿Por qué rayos esta muralla está rosada? ¿Cambiaste de gusto por el color de las murallas?- le preguntó risueño

\- No, hice volar un vaso de jugo contra ella, y no he podido quitarle el color rosa aún… seguramente la tendré que pintar cuando tenga tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué estrellaste un vaso contra ella?- le preguntó sorprendido tocando la muralla

\- Ese fue el día que me llamó mi madre… y fue tanta mi indignación, que tiré el vaso con todas mis fuerzas…

\- Ya veo- comentó en un susurro de voz- ¡Si quieres mañana vamos a comprar pintura y te ayudo a pintarla?

\- ¿En serio me ayudarías?

\- ¡Claro Ryouta!- ya ahora vamos a dormir y mañana temprano vamos. En la tarde tengo que hacer…

Kise sonrió feliz. Yukio siempre lo apoyaba y entendía. Era un excelente amigo. Se retiró a su habitación y tomó su celular el cual yacía olvidado dentro de su chaqueta hace horas. Lo había dejado en silencio. Tenía 2 llamadas perdidas y 5 mensajes de Aomine.

 _ **\- Te llamé Kise para saber cómo estabas..**_

 _ **\- ¿Todo bien?**_

 _ **\- ¿Trabajarás hasta tarde? ¿Te juntarás con tu excapitán?**_

 _ **\- Parece que estás con mucho trabajo, ni siquiera te has conectado, cuando veas esto, llámame o escríbeme. No me dormiré temprano.**_

 _ **\- Muero de sueño. Veo que ni siquiera has leído mis mensajes. Bueno, espero que esté todo bien. Mañana espero nos veamos. Cuídate y descansa.**_

\- ¡Diablos me olvidé completamente de Aominecchi!- ¡Ya es muy tarde para escribirle!- pensó mirando la hora. Lo mejor será que mañana temprano le escriba y le de una hora para poder vernos. – Espero no esté muy enojado por no haberle contestado- pensó segundos antes de caer rendido por el sueño.

Al despertar lo primero que hizo Kise fue contestarle a Aomine.

\- ¡Hola Aominecchi! – disculpa ayer nos quedamos hasta tarde y dejé olvidado mi celular en la chaqueta. ¿Te parece que nos juntemos en la tarde?. Ahora saldré a comprar algunas cosas para pintar esa muralla rosada. Cada vez que la veo me molesta. Te llamo más tarde. Cuídate.

\- Ok, Kise. Hablamos más tarde, trata de descansar.

Y así, Yukio y Kise se ducharon, tomaron algo rápido de desayuno y se fueron a hacer las compras. Apenas regresaron se pusieron manos a la obra. Kise le facilitó algo de ropa a Yukio, la cual por donde se viera, le quedaba demasiado larga y ridícula, lo que provocaba más que una carcajada por parte de Kise.

Estaban muy entretenidos pintando, cuando sonó el timbre de la casa de Kise…

\- ¡Aominecchi!- exclamó sorprendido con la brocha en mano Kise al ver quien se encontraba en la puerta.

\- ¿Aomine de Too?- preguntó Yukio incrédulo alzando una ceja al ver quien estaba en la puerta

\- ¿Kasamatsu verdad?- le preguntó Aomine quien no caía del asombro. No podía creer que Kise estuviera a solas con su ex capitán en su departamento en esos momentos. Más que antes de tocar el timbre había escuchado risotadas y se notaba que lo estaban pasando bien.

\- ¿Pero pasa Aominecchi?- ¡no te quedes afuera!- ¡únetenos! - Anoche nos juntamos con Yukio, pero se nos hizo tan tarde después de salir del Karaoke, así que finalmente se quedó acá a dormir. Al levantarnos fuimos de compras y nos pusimos a pintar – dijo Kise con toda la inocencia del mundo, ya que él jamás pensó que estuviera haciendo algo malo.

\- Si- así veo- bueno, quería ver si te podía ayudar, pero veo que ya están bien avanzados- nos les falta mucho… - dijo intentando controlar su voz, aún no podía procesar lo que estaba viendo.

\- ¡Vaya Ryouta! –No me habías contado que estaban de amigos ahora con tus ex compañeros de secundaria…

\- ¿Ryouta?- pensó furioso Aomine

Kise no supo qué contestar. No sabía si decirle que con Aominecchi eran más que amigos… pero no sabía si se le estaba permitido contarlo o no. Con Aominecchi ni siquiera lo habían conversado…

\- Pues sí- le dijo titubeando. –Con Aominecchi nos hemos juntado este último tiempo a estudiar y practicar… - le dijo mirándolo dudoso.

\- Ya veo- cómo no me contaste nada anoche- comentaba Yukio mirando con suficiencia a Aomine al ver la cara de sorprendido que éste tenía al verlo ahí.

Aomine no podía negar que estaba en shock. No sabía cómo tomarse esa situación. Él había pensado que Kise se había quedado trabajando hasta tarde y no precisamente que había pasado la noche con Yukio en un karaoke y que luego habían pasado la noche en el departamento de Kise. Menos que estarían ahora juntos pintando la muralla de su departamento, a esas horas y en esas fachas. No tenía idea de cómo reaccionar. Más la mirada de suficiencia de Yukio le molestaba sobremanera.

\- ¿Cómo, no le contaste que estamos saliendo Kise?- le respondió Aomine con una sonrisa maligna en sus labios. Ahora era Yukio quien estaba en shock.

\- ¿Qué dice este tipo Ryouta? ¿En serio estás saliendo con este imbécil?- le preguntó Yukio dejando el rodillo en la caja de pintura.

\- ¿A quien vienes a tratar de imbécil?- le gritó Aomine acercándose fieramente a Kasamatsu

\- ¡A ti pobre diablo!- ¡Aún no olvido todo lo que nos hiciste pasar en el último partido que jugamos juntos! - ¿O ya olvidaste que gracias a ti Ryouta se lesionó? ¿O ya te olvidaste que ni siquiera lo ayudaste a ponerse de pie cuando sus piernas no lo podían sostener? ¿En serio sales con este imbécil? – le preguntó molesto a Kise- ¡Ahora entiendo por qué te dio vergüenza contarme ayer con quien salías! – le dijo Yukio mirando desafiante a Aomine

\- ¡Ven acá grandísimo idiota!- le dijo Aomine tomándolo de la polera en forma agresiva listo para propinarle un golpe

\- ¡Noooo Aominecchi!- ¡No puedes golpearlo! ¡Es mi mejor amigo, suéltalo quieres!- le gritó Kise asustado. ¿cuándo las cosas habían llegado a este punto?

\- Suéltame maldito grandulón - le dijo empujándolo fuertemente, lo que lo zafó del agarre de Aomine. Yukio, quien si bien, podría ser más bajo, sabía perfectamente defenderse, y no le tenía miedo en lo más mínimo a Aomine.

\- Bueno Ryouta, mejor me voy- te dejo con este matón- Si tienes problemas avísame, vendré en seguida a ayudarte- dijo entrando rápidamente al baño, cambiándose de ropa y alistándose a irse.

Aomine lo miró con cara de odio. En todo ese rato, Aomine no le dirigió la palabra a Kise.

\- ¡Gracias por todo Ryota! ¡Lo pasé de maravillas!- espero verte pronto de nuevo- le dijo Yukio abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Ryouta se colocó azul por la vergüenza y Aomine estuvo a punto de asesinarle.

Una vez que Yukio se fue del departamento, Aomine le preguntó..

-¿Qué fue toda esta mierda Kise?

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre intentar pegarle a mi senpai?- le preguntó aun en shock

\- ¿No te fijaste acaso cómo me provocó?

\- ¿Provocarte? ¡No, él no hizo eso Aominecchi!

\- ¿Cómo que no idiota?- le pregunto furioso- ¿Lo vas a defender?

\- No, pero sí tú lo provocaste, casi yéndote a los puños con él… no lo subestimes, él es muy fuerte…

\- ¿Crees que ese enano me podría ganar en una pelea?- le preguntó sorprendido Aomine

\- No sabes lo duro que pega- le dijo Kise recordando los miles de golpes que Yukio le había propinado en su vida y cómo dolían…

\- Si quiera, podrías haberme avisado que estarías con él...

\- No se me ocurrió a decir verdad...

\- Además ¿por qué rayos no le habías dicho que estábamos saliendo?- le gritó molesto

\- Pero ¿Por qué te enojas Aominecchi? ¿Acaso tú le has contado a alguien? ¿Además estamos saliendo siquiera?- le preguntó Kise sorprendido.

Ok, ese era punto para Kise.

\- No, no le dicho a nadie obviamente. Y bueno, si tienes razón, no sé porqué me molesta. Es verdad lo que dices, si ni quiera estamos saliendo. Fue su actitud.

La respuesta de Aomine no dejó indiferente a Kise. A él le hubiera gustado que le dijera que sí, que sí estaban saliendo. No esa respuesta de fría indiferencia. Cómo si nada hubiera pasado entre los dos. Pero prefirió quedarse callado y no comentar nada.

Por su lado Aomine estaba hirviendo por dentro. Kise se había mostrado sorprendido e indiferente al verlo. Había contestado apenas sus mensajes. Mientras él estúpidamente pensaba que trabajaba, el otro andaba muy juntito con el estúpido de su ex senpai. Algo era seguro, desde ese día le había declarado la guerra a Kasamatsu Yukio.


	9. Quiero ser tuyo

A pesar de lo sucedido, Aomine optó por no irse, y esperó a que Kise fuera a bañarse y a quitarse la ropa con pintura para tranquilizarse. Mal que mal, no quería pelear con el rubio. Eso sería entregarle a Kise en bandeja al idiota ese de Kasamatsu. Lo único que le preocupaba, era de que ellos se gustasen entre sí. Los había escuchado reírse a carcajadas antes de entrar y la química entre ellos dos, se notaba a leguas.

Decidieron almorzar algo ligero mientras veían una película en el living del departamento.

Aomine estaba más callado de lo normal. Kise pudo notar fácilmente el cambio en su actitud, por lo que intentó hacerlo olvidar todo lo sucedido.

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos a jugar un partido Aominecchi? ¿Un 1 a 1? ¡Ya estoy recuperado y listo para enfrentarte!

\- ¿En serio te atreverías?

\- ¡Claro!, he estado esperando este momento- le dijo sonriendo muy alegre

\- ¡Vamos idiota!- no dejaré por ningún motivo que me ganes, así que bórrate esa sonrisa de la boca.

Al cabo de un rato, fueron a la cancha más cercana, y dieron inicio al duelo.

Kise que había estado esperando el duelo hace tiempo, puso todo de sí, pero al cabo de unos minutos, Kise ya se encontraba abajo del marcador.

\- ¡Vamos! ¿Eso es todo Kise? - ¡Pensé que habías mejorado! –Será mejor que llame a Kagami para jugar…

\- ¡Ni te atrevas!- le dijo Kise molesto…

\- ¡Bah! ¿Por qué no? – seguro que Bakagami será un mejor rival…

\- ¡No digas eso! -¡No me mires en menos Aominecchi! – No busques a otro- le dijo Kise con tristeza… prometo mejorar más… algún día te derrotaré, lo sé…

Aomine sintió la angustia en las palabras dichas por Kise. Sintió el miedo en sus palabra. No quería que pensara que lo cambiaría o mucho menos. Al parecer, los celos eran recíprocos entre los dos. Ambos tenían miedo de ser dejado. Aomine le sonrió de medio lado con una ternura escondida. Esa reacción en Kise hizo que los pensamientos negativos de Aomine se alejaran de él.

El partido terminó con una gran victoria para Aomine y con un Kise anímicamente derrotado. Odiaba perder contra él. Nunca había podido ganarle. Estaba enojado con él mismo… le molestaba no ser tan fuerte como él.

\- ¡Bueno Kise, no siempre podrás ganarme en todo!- le decía Aomine abrazándolo por el cuello.

\- ¡Aominecchi!- ¡eres demasiado fuerte! – le decía en tono de puchero…

\- Bueno, pero ¿no eras tú el guapo, inteligente y buen anfitrión?- ¡déjame al menos ser el más fuerte y mejor jugador!

Kise sonrió. -¡Dios, amo a este hombre!- pensó sin razonar el pensamiento. Luego se detuvo por unos segundos, miró muy serio a Aomine y quedó medio en shock.

-¿Qué te pasó Kise?- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Por qué me ves cómo si hayas visto un fantasma?

\- Nada Aominecchi- le contestó él ocultando la mirada bajo su pelo.

Aomine no supo cómo reaccionar. No sabía qué demonios se le había metido en esta oportunidad en la cabeza al idiota de su amigo.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, Aomine fue el primero en ocupar el baño. Luego, fue el turno de Kise. Cuando éste salió del baño, salió solo cubierto por unos shorts y una toalla alrededor del cuello. Esa sola vista del cuerpo de su amigo, calentó y aceleró el cuerpo de Aomine de sobremanera. Para él el cuerpo del rubio era demasiado deseable de querer tocar y recorrer.

Kise observó los ojos de Aomine y sonrió. Había logrado su objetivo. Había querido seducirlo, sin que Aomine se diera cuenta de ello. Quería ver cómo reaccionaba Aomine al verlo así.

Su pantera negra se acercó en forma hambrienta hacia él y tomó posesión de los labios del otro con fiereza. Aomine quería sentirlo nuevamente. Anoche recordando lo que habían hecho, había tenido que descargarse solo. Hoy sería ayudado por Kise nuevamente. Su rubio idiota, tendría que hacerlo acabar nuevamente. Y no una, sino varias veces.

Se besaron con pasión por unos cuantos minutos, cuando ya Kise se encontraba nuevamente desnudo frente a él, Aomine procedió a sacarse rápidamente el resto de su ropa quedando en igualdad de condiciones frente a Kise.

Se recostaron en el sillón y comenzaron a besarse con pasión. Kise introducía su lengua sensualmente dentro de la boca de Aomine, y recorría sus labios con hambre.

Kise se levantó e hizo que Aomine hiciera lo mismo. Luego lo instó a que se sentara en él, con la espada bien apoyada en el respaldo del sillón y comenzó a besarlo por su torso desnudo. Luego comenzó a bajar cada vez más y colocándose por entre medio de las piernas de Aomine, tomó el miembro totalmente erecto de Aomine, y se lo metió a la boca.

Aomine lanzó un gruñido de satisfacción al sentirlo. Fue sumamente erótico, ver a Kise haciéndole sexo oral. Kise parecía un niño de 5 años con su juguete favorito. Estaba feliz, excitado. Aomine lo dejaba jugar libremente con su miembro. Podía besarlo, lamerlo, masturbarlo, todo lo que él quería hacerle. Y lo mejor era, que Aomine lo estaba disfrutando a concho.

Aomine sujetaba la cabeza de Kise sin hacer presión contra él, no era necesario, Kise le estaba haciendo un sexo oral increíble. Y al parecer, no tenía intención de parar.

\- ¡Kise detente!- ¡me voy a correr en tu boca si sigues así!

\- Hazlo si quieres….

\- No, no es necesario… pero Kise… basta, en serio… Kise…. Te digo que…. Ahhhhhhh - ¡Maldito Kise!- alcanzó a exclamar Aomine corriéndose de pronto, logrando sacar a Kise justo a tiempo, a fin de que no se tragara su semen.

\- ¿Pero por qué no has querido que…? – le preguntó limpiándose un poco la boca con las manos.

\- No sé- no me pareció correcto- ¿No te parece algo un poco asqueroso?

\- Ahora que lo pienso quizás si… pero mientras te lo hacía, lo único que quería era que terminaras en mi boca…

\- Bueno, ahora es mi turno Kise… espero hacértelo tan bien como tú me lo has hecho…

Dicho esto, cambiaron de lugares, y Aomine tomó el control del miembro de Kise. -¡Dios, con solo sentirlo dentro de su boca entendió lo que le había dicho Kise! - ¡En verdad daban ganas de llegar hasta el final!.

Aomine disfrutaba escuchar gemir a Kise de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo. Todo era muy caliente. Aomine estaba sumamente excitado también. Lentamente buscó la entrada de Kise, y comenzó a introducir un dedo por esa zona. Sabía que no estaban listos, no tenían lubricante ni nada, pero en su excitación quería sentir aunque fuera con su dedo, cómo se sentiría estar dentro del cuerpo de Kise.

Kise se sobresaltó al sentir aquella invasión en su entrada. Aomine lo había llenado con su saliva en forma previa. Kise sentía como Aomine estaba perdiendo el control. Le encantaba sentirlo así por él. Le encantaba poder calentarlo y excitarlo.

Kise estaba por terminar. El miembro de Aomine estaba listo para continuar. Todo estaba siendo demasiado erótico.  
\- ¿Te gusta Kise?- le preguntaba Aomine entre gemidos

\- Me encanta… no me queda mucho…

\- A mi tampoco- dijo tomando su propio miembro y comenzando a masturbarse…

\- Me encanta tu dedo dentro mío… me excita…

\- Ohhhh yo ya quiero poder entrar algún día…

\- Yo ya quiero que me penetres Aominecchi… muy fuerte- le dijo Kise aferrándose de él

\- ¡Maldito como me dices eso!- me voy a correr de inmediato

\- Yo igual

\- Kise….

\- Ahhhh… ahhhhh… ahhhhhhhhhh –gritaron los dos al unísono

Los dos estaban demasiados absortos en lo recién vivido. Entre ellos dos, todo era nuevo, pero todo estaba lleno de placer y erotismo.

\- ¡Esto me ha encantado Aominecchi!

\- A mí también Kise - le dijo sentándose al lado de él, tirándose hacia atrás, apoyando su cabeza y brazos en el respaldo de el sillón. Pero debo reconocer que me encantó también cuando me dijiste que te gustaría que te penetrara. Eso quiere decir .. ¿que me dejarás se el seme de esta relación?- sonrió con satisfacción

\- No me importa quien sea el seme o el Uke- le respondió Kise mirándolo pensativo. Cuando uno quiere entregarse a alguien, solo se entrega. Eso de la vanidad masculina en las relaciones entre hombres me molesta. Es como que alguien fuera superior o inferior al otro… si permito ser el Uke, ¿me mirarás en menos?- le preguntó mirándolo de reojo.

-¡Diablos!- pensó Aomine- no se esperaba una reflexión tan profunda por parte de Kise en esos momentos. Él siempre había pensado en el Uke como en alguien inferior, débil. Pero Kise estaba lejos de serlo. Al contrario, lo veía como su igual, incluso mejor en varias cosas…

\- Jamás te podría mirar en menos Kise - le respondió. – Perdona mi comentario, no quise que pensaras eso…

\- Esta bien- solo quería saber qué pensabas al respecto no más…

Kise pensó que había llevado la conversación un poco lejos. Al final, él mismo lo había comentado. Él quería a Aomine dentro de él, quería sentirlo. Poco le importaba ser el seme o el uke… esa parte de la vanidad masculina como ya se mencionó, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Él quería ser de Aominecchi y punto.


	10. ¿Qué somos Aominecchi?

Eses día terminó siendo muy agradable. Terminaron cenando en casa de los padres de Aomine junto a sus hermanas, y como siempre, Kise fue el alma de la fiesta. Se sentía muy feliz en su compañía.

Kise había querido disfrutar a concho ese día, puesto que temía que su agenda se apretaría. Su agente le había comentado que hace tiempo, venía intentando cerrar una campaña publicitaria con una famosa marca deportiva, donde querían que Kise fuera el rostro principal, y al parecer, las conversaciones estaban bien avanzadas. Kise contaba con todos los requisitos que la marca buscaba, era un reconocido atleta y jugador de basketball, por lo cual, caía de perillas para la campaña. Solo que aún estaban definiendo el factor tiempo, ya que como estaba aún en la preparatoria, y no podía faltar mucho a clases, tenían que afinar y cerrar algunos detalles. Kise al no ser nada cierto, no había querido comentar nada. Primero para no sonar engreído frente a nadie y segundo, porque era un contrato muy importante, el cual, le reportaría una gran suma de dinero. Lo que podría asegurarle su independencia en forma casi definitiva de sus padres, hasta que egresara de la preparatoria.

Aomine lo encaminó hasta el paradero de taxis. No le gustaba que el rubio caminara solo. Aun estaban en invierno y el frío parecía no querer abandonar Tokio.

\- Mañana, como te comenté, tendré que trabajar Aominecchi

\- Si, lo sé – le contestó mirándolo de reojo

\- Si resulta bien lo de mañana, quizás no nos podamos ver muy seguido, sabes…

\- ¿Si resulta qué?- le preguntó extrañado

\- Mi agente está viendo un contrato importante… aún no está nada definido, pero de resultar, me ocupará casi todo mi tiempo…

\- ¿En serio? - ¡Eso sería estupendo!- le dijo Aomine impresionado. Si Kise decía que era algo importante, es porque realmente debería serlo.

\- ¿No te importaría si no nos viéramos mucho?- le preguntó Kise de reojo

\- ¡Claro que me importaría! – pero trataríamos de vernos igual, ¿Verdad?

\- ¿En serio? ¿Te importaría? - le contestó Kise deteniéndose y prácticamente saltando a los brazos de Aomine abrazándolo feliz. - ¿Harías un esfuerzo igual por verme?

\- ¿Pero qué haces idiota abrazándome en medio de la calle?- le preguntó sorprendido Aomine, esquivándolo rápidamente ruborizado.

\- Ohh- discúlpame le respondió Kise algo resentido

Aomine no se pudo percatar que había herido los sentimientos de Kise por ese gesto, ya que se dedicó a mirar por los alrededores, preocupándose de no ser vistos.

\- ¿Te preocupa que alguien sepa de nuestra relación Aominecchi?- le preguntó Kise

\- ¿A qué te refieres con relación?- le preguntó sobresaltado el moreno

Kise suspiró. Esto no sería fácil. Aomine al parecer no sentía lo mismo que él.

\- ¿Qué somos Aominecchi? ¿Amigos? ¿Amigos con ventaja? ¿Pareja? - le preguntó Kise

Aomine lo pensó unos segundos, pero no supo que responder.

\- Esta bien entiendo- le dijo Kise intentando ocultar su sufrimiento. – No sé que tanto te preocupas tú de que alguien se entere, si aquí el famoso soy yo. ¿Te imaginas se entera la prensa que estoy saliendo con un hombre?

Aomine abrió los ojos de par en par. Kise lo interrumpió antes de que éste pudiera formular en su cabeza lo que realmente pensaba. No alcanzó a decir nada. Pero al ver el silencio por parte de Aomine, Kise optó por cerrar la conversación.

Esta bien, Kise lo sabía, ese había sido un golpe bajo y duro.

\- ¿Qué mierda me estás diciendo Kise?- le dijo de pronto Aomine enojado dándose cuenta que ya habían llegado a la parada de taxis.

\- Nada, está bien- pienso igual. – Lo mejor será que nadie se entere de nada. – A fin de cuentas, no somos nada. Entonces no te importará si nuestras frecuencias de vernos disminuyen. Como ya te dije, si sale esta campaña, no podré verte seguido, pero veo que para ti, no será gran tema ¿Verdad?- le dijo Kise intentando que la voz no se le quebrara.

\- ¡Yo no te he dicho eso idiota!- le respondió Aomine enojado

\- Bueno, pero no es nada seguro aún. –Pero tendré cuidado de que nadie se entere, no te preocupes. Te pido mantengas las reservas de lo mismo. Si la prensa se entera, se puede producir un escándalo.

\- Kise….

\- Buenas noches Aominecchi- le dijo Kise esbozando una sonrisa un tanto triste.

\- Kiseeeeee- le repitió

Pero este no se volvió a mirarlo, y tomó el primer taxi que encontró. Aomine quedó mirando como se alejaba el vehículo, y luego emprendió la retirada para su casa.

Una vez en ella y acostado en su cama, Aomine pensaba ¿Por qué rayos no había podido responderle a Kise cuando le preguntó qué eran?. -¿Qué era lo que realmente sentía por él?. - ¿Eran amigos?- lo eran. -¿Con ventaja?- Seguro que sí. -¿Le importaba que alguien supiera? No realmente… todos se podían meter su opinión por donde quisieran. – Sus padres y hermanas quizás hasta lo sospechaban. – Sus amigos de la ex generación, Kuroko, Satsuki y los demás, no opinarían… y si lo hicieran, les haría saber lo poco que les importaba su opinión. Quizás le dirían que estaba loco por meterse con el infantil de Kise, pero nada más, quizás se burlarían de él por eso, pero nunca lo molestarían… ahora, si tenía todo eso claro, ¿Por qué no había sido capaz de responderle a Kise directamente?

Había podido ver en sus ojos la decepción al no responderle.

De todas formas, era verdad lo que Kise le había dado a entender. Que su relación saliera a la luz, al único que le podría traer problemas era a Kise y no a él. La prensa, sus fans y su familia, serían un tremendo problema. Aún así él lo había abrazado espontáneamente en público y había tenido el valor de preguntarle. Kise había tenido un gesto muy noble hacia él cuando le hizo esa pregunta, ya que estaba tomando en cuenta sus sentimientos en consideración. Le había preguntado si le importaba que se vieran menos, le había preguntado qué eran, cómo veía el la relación… y qué había contestado él… nada.

Era un idiota realmente. Con esto lo confirmaba una vez más. Kise siempre preocupado de todo. Sabiendo cuando arriesgaba, igual se había involucrado con él. Habían tenido sexo. Habían pasado los límites de toda amistad. Kise le había declarado abiertamente que poco le importaba ser el uke en la relación y así y todo, él no había contestado nada y es más, cuando Kise lo había abrazado, él lo había rechazado por vergüenza al qué dirán unos extraños en la calle que nada tenían que ver con él ni con el rubio.

\- ¡Dios, sigo arruinando todo siempre!- pensó castigándose

Miró la hora, y se había hecho muy tarde. No quiso llamar a Kise. Quería juntarse con él y pedirle disculpas. Pensó en ir a su casa, pero ya era muy tarde, Kise debería trabajar temprano y sabía que si iba, solo lo perjudicaría.

Además, tampoco estaba seguro que sentía Kise, y quizás pensó que podría estar exagerando. Quizás Kise no se estaba cuestionando ni en lo más mínimo la conversación tenida y quizás para él resultaba ser un alivio no ponerle nombre a la relación. Puesto que él mismo lo había dicho. Sería un escándalo de saberse que el famoso modelo estaba en una relación con otro hombre.

Pensar así, si bien lo tranquilizó, hizo que el pecho se le comprimiera. Él sabía que quería la atención de Kise para él y sabía cuanto le gustaba el rubio. Pero nunca había reparado en lo que realmente sentía por él. Por primera vez se daba cuenta…

\- ¡Maldición, estoy enamorado de ese idiota!- exclamó

Por su lado, Kise había llegado totalmente desmotivado y triste a su casa. Si Aomine había llegado a pensar que a Kise esa conversación le había sido indiferente al rubio y que él ahora dormía como los dioses, por descartar la posibilidad de verse envuelto en un escándalo, estaba totalmente equivocado.

Kise no dejaba de darle vuelta al asunto en su mente. El silencio y reacciones de Aomine, lo estaban matando por dentro. Él sentía que se había entregado a él como nunca lo había hecho con nadie. Le había abierto las puertas de su vida y de su casa a Aomine, y había llegado más lejos con él que con nunca nadie.

Le dolía pensar que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos de la misma manera. Por mucho que él sintiera que ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, no dejaba de doler.  
Él siempre había sabido y sabía, que no podría esperar mucho de Aomine. Lo había sabido desde el principio. Solo que le dolía reafirmar lo que había pensado en un principio, cuando se habían reencontrado meses atrás para ver los partidos.

Sentía ganas de llorar, pero sentía que no valía la pena. Por mucho que lo quisiera, tenía que entender, que esa era solo una relación banal para su amigo. Pero bueno, quizás así sería lo mejor. No habrían escándalos y las cosas seguirían calmas. Además no sabía como reaccionarían sus fans y su familia después de todo. Y pensando así, logró quedarse dormido y hacer desaparecer de su pecho, esa sensación de angustia y desesperación, que esa noche lo volvía a invadir, después de varios días, quizás semanas, de no haberla sentido. 

Al día siguiente se levantó un tanto desanimado. Miró su celular, pero ninguna noticia de Aomine.

\- ¡Bueno, qué esperabas Kise Ryouta!- ¿una confesión acaso?- pensó intentando ser complaciente de la situación.

Procedió a ir a alistarse, cosa de que cuando llegara su manager a recogerlo, estuviera listo.

\- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó al verlo

\- Si- le respondió Kise intentando sonar despreocupado.

Su manager no quiso indagar. Necesitaba que su modelo estuviera bien. Todos lo estaban esperando. Cuando Kise llegara a la productora, se llevaría una gran sorpresa, puesto que había logrado cerrar el tan prestigioso y ansiado acuerdo. Eso capultaría la fama de Kise, incluso fuera de Japón.

Kise fue recibido entre vítores y muchos flashes de cámara. Había quedado muy sorprendido. Estaba demasiado feliz. Con ese contrato cerraba por completo su independencia de su familia. Además que lo hubieran escogido a él, lo hacía muy feliz.

Fue recibido cariñosamente, por el presidente de su productora y por los representantes de la marca deportiva que representaría. Era un sueño hecho realidad. Hablaron por horas de cómo venía su agenda por las próximas semanas, y se veía muy apretada.

De todas formas, la marca había sido muy considerada, y entendiendo que Kise era menor de edad aún y tenía prioridades académicas que en Japón no eran transables, le había creado un perfil de deportista joven, ante lo cual saldría promocionando ese tipo de ropa de la marca, por lo cual, no sería un trabajo tan invasivo. Si bien, se le pedía exclusividad en lo que a marcas deportivas se debía, su contrato no limitaba su aparición en programas ni que diera entrevistas. La exclusividad se limitaba solo a la ropa deportiva.

Esa noche llegó muy tarde. Cansado pero feliz. Había logrado algo importante pero para Kise no seguía siendo más que trabajo.

Miró su celular y se sorprendió al ver unos mensajes de Aomine. En todo el día, no había sabido nada de él.

 _ **\- ¿Cómo te fue?**_ **  
** _ **\- ¿Supiste algo del contrato?**_ **  
** _ **\- ¿A qué hora llegaras a tu casa?**_ **  
** _ **\- Llámame cuando llegues**_ **  
** _ **\- No te has conectado en todo el día… me imagino debes estar full.**_ **  
** _ **\- Estoy por dormirme. Mañana tengo una prueba que no sabía que tendría. Satsuki me ayudó… espero poder salir bien.**_

Kise vio la hora del último mensaje y había entrado recién, se recostó en su cama y le contestó:

\- _**Acabo de llegar y recién vi los mensajes. Me fue bien, el contrato se firmó. Me explotarán por unas semanas, pero después se supone será más llevadero. No tendré fines de semana libres. Pero asistiré a clases en forma normal. Igual hablarán con mi director para que me eximan de algunas pruebas a fin de poder permanecer en el equipo de basket. Aprovecha de dormir y que te vaya bien mañana**_.  
 _ **  
\- ¡Me alegro Kise!**_ – le respondió Aomine sin estarlo realmente. Ya que sabía que con esto, Kise solo se volvería más famoso y su tiempo se reduciría aún más.

 _ **\- ¡Gracias!-**_ le respondió medio escueto. No sabía como lidiar con Aomine aún. Éste lo notó.

Las próximas dos semanas fueron caóticas. Kise no contó con tiempo para prácticamente nada. Apenas tenía tiempo para el colegio. A su día le faltaban horas para poder responder a todos sus compromisos. En la campaña publicitaria, no estaba solo. En un principio habían contratado a una modelo, que resultó ser un fastidio. Era demasiado engreída y quisquillosa. Kise estaba harto. Fueron tantos los problemas que hubieron con ella, que decidieron desvincularla de la campaña, lo que implicó contratar una nueva modelo, para la ropa deportiva femenina, pero eso significó rehacer todo lo ya hecho con la nueva modelo.

Para sorpresa de Kise, la modelo resultó ser un encantó. Era bellísima, talentosa y simpática. Kise y ella congeniaron de inmediato. La química entre ellos fue de increíble. Fue tanto lo que llegaron a compenetrarse, que si bien los días fueron de arduo trabajo, éstos no se hacían tediosos. Gracias a la presencia de Sakiraicchi, todo se hacía más llevadero. Ella había conquistado a todo el set. Tenía 16 años, al igual que Kise, y tenían mucho en común. Tenía unos ojos celestes maravillosos, muy parecidos a los de Kuroko.

En esas semanas, Aomine y Kise casi no se pudieron ver. Lograron verse un par de días, pero era tanto el cansancio de Kise, que apenas comenzaban a ver una película o algo, se quedaba dormido. Estaba demasiado cansado. Sus conversaciones eran prácticamente por chat y escuetas. Kise se mostraba más cortante con él.

Ahora era Aomine quien extrañaba enormemente al rubio. Sentirlo distante era el peor castigo que podía recibir.

Pero a parte de el visible alejamiento de ellos dos, había algo más que molestaba de sobremanera a Aomine. Un nuevo nombre aparecía constantemente en los labios de Kise: Sakiraichhi. Nunca había escuchado a Kise hablar tanto de alguien del medio. Estaba embobado con ella. Hablaba todo el día de ella, y lo peor era que Kise parecía no darse cuenta.

Aomine la buscó en Internet y se dio cuenta porqué Kise estaba tan agradado. Ella era increíblemente hermosa. Era obvio que lo tuviera así de deslumbrado. Además de ser: agradable, encantadora, simpática, trabajadora, perfecta en todo sentido, excelente cocinera, y todos los demás adjetivos calificativos con la que Kise la describía a diario.

\- ¡Si no es el idiota de Kasamatsu, las malditas fans que lo siguen y acosan casi a todas horas, sus compañeras de colegio, sus compañero de equipo… ahora es esta diva del modelaje!- pensaba para sí Aomine. -¡Jamás podré estar tranquilo con él! ¡Ahora menos!- pensaba Aomine. Si antes quizás tuve una oportunidad, y no la tomé, ahora definitivamente no la tendré- pensaba con amargura.

Aomine se torturaba con estos pensamientos. Si Kise fijaba su atención en ella, ya no se vería enfrentado a un escándalo por una relación homosexual. Muy por el contrario. Seguramente, su fama solo se incrementaría.

Pero Kise estaba lejos de pensar así. Si bien admiraba mucho a Sakirai, ellos solo eran amigos de set. Él quería a Aomine y Sakirai a su novio, que resultó ser otro modelo conocido en el medio, y si bien no eran amigos, no había ninguna mala relación entre ellos.


	11. Nuestra Primera Vez

Aomine no quería que las cosas siguieran así con Kise, y apenas el modelo contó con un tiempo libre, aprovechó la oportunidad para ir a su departamento. Quería poder solucionar las cosas con él.

Aomine al verlo, sintió profundos deseos de lanzarse sobre él, pero sabía que no debía precipitarse. Las cosas no estaban muy bien entre los dos y la cara de cansancio de Kise lo había impresionado. El rubio que solía verse bien a todas horas, incluso cuando dormía, parecía necesitar una terapia de sueño urgente.

Kise no sabía como reaccionar con Aomine. Estaba confundido respecto a él. Kise lo quería, de eso estaba seguro, pero no tenía claro como solucionar las cosas. Además que estaba demasiado cansado.

\- ¿Asistirás al partido que está organizando Momoicchi con los demás?- le preguntó a Aomine intentando romper el hielo

\- Si, por supuesto.. ¿Y tú?

\- Si, le estoy pidiendo a mi manager que me abra esa ventana de tiempo, ya que al día siguiente, tendremos que irnos fuera de la ciudad… ¿recuerdas el viaje?

\- Ahhhh sí recuerdo… ¿el viaje por el peleaste con tu madre? ¿Verdad?

\- Si, el mismo…

\- Ohhh que bueno que asistirás Kise… cada vez es más difícil verte… aunque aún faltan algunas semanas..

\- Si, lo sé – Kise suspiró algo abatido - Aún nos queda por terminar el trabajo que estamos haciendo con Sakiraicchi

Aomine no le agradó oír ese nombre, pero tragándose su orgullo, le dijo:

\- Oi Kise, quiero pedirte disculpas por el otro día… creo que me pillaste de sorpresa cuando me abrazaste en la calle…

Los ojos de Kise parecieron brillar de pronto como los de un niño. Aomine sonrió. Kise era tan espontáneo respecto a sus emociones, que era fácil ver que se había alegrado con oírle decir eso.

\- Si, discúlpame a mi también por saltarte encima. – Debo pensar más mis movimientos…

\- Ven aquí- le dijo Aomine tomándolo de la mano, para atraerlo hacia él y poder besarlo tiernamente en los labios. -¡Dios si que había extrañado estos besos!- pensó

\- Aominecchi – gimió Kise al ver cómo sus labios se aferraban más a él y sus lenguas tomaban contacto como ya hace días que no lo hacían…

Sin soltarlo ni dejar de besarlo, Aomine lo condujo a la habitación. Llegaron apenas. Los gemidos, las caricias, los besos, todo, les estaba haciendo olvidar todas las dudas y miedos que hasta hace horas antes los aquejaba.

Kise estaba sumamente excitado, Aomine olía exquisito. Lo besaba con esa fiereza tan típica de él. Pero Kise a medida que avanzaban, comenzó a colapsar. Estaba demasiado nervioso. Sería su primera vez, lo haría con él, quería entregarse a él, aún cuando Aomine no lo quisiera como él lo quería. Aun después de las discusiones. Quería ser suyo. Quería que Aomine lo sintiera. Sentía mucha ansiedad, no quería defraudarlo, pero debía reconocer que tenía miedo.

Las manos de Kise y todo su cuerpo comenzaron a temblar. Aomine lo notó y le dijo:

\- Kise, ¿estás temblando?

\- Discúlpame Aominecchi, estoy un poco nervioso

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por besarnos? – le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos

\- Ehh – no- le respondió el dudando respecto a lo que le iba a responder

\- Kise, no quiero que te sientas obligado a hacer nada… si no quieres hacer nada, está bien…

\- ¡No! ¡No es eso! ¡Si quiero! ¡Sólo que estoy nervioso! … eso es todo- le explicó

Aomine pensó que quizás Kise tenía dudas respecto a su relación gay. Pensó en la modelo, en los días pasados… quizás Kise se estaba sintiendo obligado a hacerlo o a dar el siguiente paso, y él no quería obligarlo a nada. Aun cuando moría de deseo…

\- ¿Por qué no descansamos mejor?- - dijo Aomine separándose de Kise

Kise se sintió de lo peor. No quería decepcionar a Aomine.

\- Tranquilo Kise, ven aquí conmigo- siéntate, no tenemos apuro para nada- ven, por qué no duermes un rato.

Kise se sentó al lado de Aomine y luego se recostaron en la cama. Aomine lo abrazó y acunó entre sus fuertes brazos. Kise no pudo aguantarse, y comenzó a besarlo nuevamente en forma apasionada. Aomine se sorprendió aún más cuando Kise comenzó a desvestirlo sin pudor alguno luego de unos minutos.

Al cabo de un rato, ya estaban desnudos uno sobre el otro. Kise se colocó nuevamente tenso. Aomine lo notó. Aomine bajó lentamente y se situó por entre medio de las piernas de Kise, y colocó el miembro del modelo dentro de su boca. Kise no alcanzó ni a reaccionar.

\- ¡Aominecchi!- exclamó ¿Qué haces?

\- Tú solo disfruta y relájate. -¡estás muy tenso Kise! - ¡Quizás esto te ayude a relajarte y dormir un poco!- le dijo continuando con su misión.

Kise observaba sorprendido a Aomine, pero debía reconocer que le encantaba tenerlo entremedio de sus piernas… estaba demasiado excitado. No podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo. Seguramente, su cerebro había activado todos los impulsos nerviosos que poseía, para haber podido comenzar a sentir todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Y ese era solo el principio… sin dudas.

Estaba seguro que no podría aguantar mucho más. El calor de la boca de Aomine, sumado a su saliva, más la forma en que lo lamía, lo besaba, lo tenían en éxtasis.

\- Aominecchi, sal- me voy a correr, no aguanto más-

El hizo caso, y retiró su boca del miembro de Kise pero continuó con su mano. Fue todo un placer ver cuando Kise eyaculó por entre medio de sus dedos y su semen salió despedido hasta su vientre. Kise jadeaba complacido. Exhausto. Se notaba que le había gustado.

\- ¿Más tranquilo? – le preguntaba Aomine a Kise

\- Si, pero ahora será tu turno – te tengo un regalo- le dijo Kise con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

Aomine se sorprendió mucho al ver el regalo que Kise le ofrecía.

\- Después te contaré todo- es una vergonzosa historia de cómo obtuve esto… - sonrió tímido. Ahora solo quiero que los usemos, no tengo miedo- le dijo más tranquilo después de lo sucedido. Si Aomine había estado dispuesto a satisfacerlo así, él también lo haría.

Aomine estaba demasiado sorprendido. No pensaba que llegarían tan lejos. No ese día. No después de todo lo vivido. Recurriendo a todo su autocontrol, destapó el frasco de lubricante y comenzó a hacer tal cual había estudiado (mirando unos cuántos videos porno), era la forma correcta de hacerlo…

Kise sintió como Aomine comenzaba a tocar su entrada. Sus ojos no se despegaban de los de él. Lo miraba atento, no quería perderse detalle de las expresiones del rubio. Las adoraba. Eran tan honestas, tan espontáneas, que se dejaría llevar por ellas. No quería hacerle daño. No sabía cómo, pero se lo tomaría con calma. Lo haría lento, sin apuros.

A medida que sus dedos jugaban dentro de Kise, él lo besaba con pasión. Quería que Kise se relajara. Ambos sabían que para él, no sería muy placentero, pero eso sería la primera vez, luego las cosas serían mejores.

\- Creo que estoy listo Aominecchi- le dijo Kise al oído- fundiéndose después en sus besos..

Aomine no quiso esperar más. Lubricó bien su miembro y procedió a continuar con el proceso. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, aunque no lo pareciera frente a los ojos de Kise. No quería ponerlo más tenso de lo que ya estaba.

\- Relájate Kise- le dijo Aomine colocando su punta en la entrada del rubio.

Kise sintió como Aomine entraba de a poco dentro suyo. Su miembro era grande y sentía cómo iba separando todo dentro de él. Dolía si, pero él no se acobardaría. Lo deseaba y quería más que nada en el mundo.

\- Kise, no aprietes – que te cierras- necesito que te relajes y confíes en mí…

Kise en ese momento, intentaba hacerlo. Pero era su cuerpo que en forma instintiva, se contraía a la intromisión de Aomine.

\- Eso intento Aominecchi- le decía jadeando

Aomine logró entrar un poco más y vio una expresión de dolor en el rostro de Kise. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos estaban un tanto vidriosos. Seguramente debía dolerle, pero Kise no se quejaba ni decía nada. Verlo así lo estaba torturando, si seguía haciéndolo lento, sería una tortura mayor para Kise. Era mejor entrar de una vez…

Aomine se apoderó de los labios de Kise con toda la pasión reprimida hasta ese momento. Lo besó como si un vida dependiera de eso. Ya jadeante, le dijo:

\- Voy a entrar ahora Kise, ¿está bien?

\- Si, hazlo …

\- Relájate, trataré de hacerlo rápido .. si quieres que después de eso me salga, dímelo..

\- Está bien- le dijo Kise nervioso y ansioso a la vez

\- Sabes que me muero de ganas de hacerte esto hace tiempo- le dijo Aomine para calmarlo un poco

\- ¿En serio?

\- Claro, desde esa vez que me dijiste que querías que estuviera dentro de ti… he estado ansioso de poder hacer esto contigo… - le decía Aomine en forma tan sensual que Kise se aferró a él para ayudarlo a dar el empujón final.

Y posando sus labios contra los de Kise, Aomine aprovechó el impulso para lograr entrar hasta lo más dentro que pudo al interior de Kise.

Aomine alzó la vista de inmediato. Kise estaba sonrojado y su respiración estaba sumamente agitada. Sus ojos brillaban. Una lágrima traviesa comenzó a correr por la mejilla de Kise, la cual Aomine quitó de inmediato del rostro del rubio. Se miraron mutuamente, y volvieron a besarse con desesperación. Aomine estaba sorprendido, Kise estaba soportando estoicamente.

\- Muévete Aominecchi- le dijo en un susurro de voz, intentando ocultar el dolor en sus palabras

\- ¿Estarás bien si lo hago?- le preguntó Aomine

\- Si- le dijo aferrándose más a él.

Aomine comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente, sus respiraciones y alientos estaban totalmente fusionados. Aomine se controlaba lo que más podía. Pero estaba por perder toda la cordura. Kise comenzó a moverse con él. Lo estaba volviendo loco.

\- Kise, voy a acabar- puedo entrar hasta el fondo una vez más…

\- Si, hazlo, por favor- le respondió Kise también excitado… hasta el fondo, una vez más… - repetía excitándolo más de lo que le estaba permitido.

Aomine no necesitó que Kise le repitiera eso… esta vez lo penetró con más fuerza. Kise gritó, pero Aomine no pudo distinguir si era de dolor o de satisfacción. Pero no se detuvo a analizar nada, lo penetró cuatro veces más, hasta que finalmente acabó dentro del rubio, cayendo sobre él agotado. El orgasmo había sido increíble. Se había controlado lo más que había podido. Cuando logró correrse, se quedó inmóvil sintiendo todas las descargas eléctricas que estaba sintiendo.

El calor de Kise, su sudor, su exquisito aroma, su respiración agitada en sus oídos, su cara sonrojada, sus ojos vidriosos, sus brazos que aún lo rodeaban mientras ambos lograban controlar su respiración…

\- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó saliendo del interior de Kise, colocándose a su lado..

\- Si- le respondió éste- gracias

\- ¿Gracias por qué idiota?- le preguntó Aomine con su romanticismo natural (Kise sonrió al pensar eso)

\- Por preocuparte por mí- le respondió dándose vuelta, dándole la espalda.

\- ¿Cómo dices eso Kise?- ¡Por su puesto que me iba a preocupar!- ¡Sé perfectamente que esto no sería placentero para ti!

\- Pero aún así lo fue- le respondió Kise agotado.

\- ¿Quieres dormir?- Le preguntó Aomine abrazándolo por la espalda

\- Si, estoy muy cansado- dormir un rato, suena increíble…

\- Claro- descansa.

\- ¿Te quedarás aquí?- le preguntó casi con un nudo en la garganta. No quería que se fuera. No ahora que habían llegado tan lejos, quería que se quedara con él y lo abrazara.

\- ¡Por su puesto!- o ¿Quieres que me vaya?

\- ¡No! – le dijo aferrándose a su brazo

\- Tranquilo, no me iré… ya te dije que no te dejaré solo… ¿verdad?

\- Gracias- le dijo casi en un susurro, el sueño lo estaba venciendo

Aomine estaba realmente sobrepasado. Todo había sido increíble. Kise se había entregado a él, aun después de lo mal que se había portado con él.


	12. Artículo Desafortunado

Luego de ese encuentro las cosas habían mejoraron bastante entre los dos. Kise trataba de llegar más temprano a su casa, solo para poder encontrarse con Aomine. Cada vez que se veían, solían fundirse en uno. Ya no existía el dolor. Solo la pasión. Sus encuentros hacían que sus pieles se quemaran. No era simple sexo, era un sexo caliente, era pasión desenfrenada con sentimientos guardados y aún no declarados.

Había pasado casi una semana de la última vez que se habían visto. Kise había estado particularmente ocupado esa semana. Por ello, aquella noche, lo habían hecho sin parar. No se habían dado tiempo, ni para comer ni beber algún líquido. Estaban desesperados por estar juntos nuevamente, y así fue. No hubo tregua alguna aquella noche. Solo se entregaron al placer.

En la mañana, Aomine fue el primero en despertar. Miró a su lado, y Kise yacía durmiendo profundamente. Ni siquiera se movió cuando el moreno se levantó de su cama. Estaba demasiado cansado. Habían sido días difíciles. Agotadores para el rubio, por lo que decidió dejarlo dormir. Él mientras se ducharía, tomaría desayuno y vería algún partido por la televisión.

Husmeó en el refrigerador del rubio, pero faltaban algunas cosas para el desayuno y el almuerzo. Ese día, Kise lo tendría libre. - ¡Por fin un sábado solo para los dos!- había exclamado Aomine cuando Kise le había dicho.

Sin molestar a su amigo-amante, Aomine cogió las llaves del departamento, y fue a la tienda de conveniencia más cercana. Ahí compró algunas cosas que faltaban para el desayuno. De regreso, recogió la correspondencia del departamento de Kise, que estaba un tanto acumulada. - Puras tonterías- pensó Aomine al verlas. Periódicos, revistas, cuentas, cartas de admiradoras (las cuales prefería no ver), etc..

Dejó todo eso en la mesita de centro y se fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Había dejado listo el de Kise también para cuando despertara, pero según había visto, Kise aún dormía plácidamente. Parecía que aún estaba en su quinto sueño. Aun le quedaba rato para despertar.

Aomine se sentó en el sillón a tomar su desayuno, mientras veía un partido de fondo. Por pura inercia se puso a ojear las revistas que había subido con él. Estaba distraídamente mirándolas, cuando de pronto una de ellas capturó su total atención.

En la portada salía una pequeña alusión al "amor secreto de Kise Ryouta" y una foto al costado de él. Abrió rápidamente la revista, y buscó las páginas donde salía el artículo donde hablaban de Kise. Lo que vio y leyó, lo dejo en shock.

 _ **"Al parecer los famosos modelos Kise Ryouta y Ayumi Sakirai serían pareja en la vida real"**_

 _ **Si bien, hasta el momento, la noticia no ha podido ser confirmada, se ha sabido que ambos modelos andan muy acaramelados durante estos días que se encuentran trabajando juntos para una importante marca de ropa deportiva. La encantadora modelo, quien tiene una espectacular figura y unos bellísimos ojos celestes, no se separa del encantador Kise Ryouta, quien se pasea de lo más feliz con ella por todos los pasillos de la productora.**_

 _ **Por ahora, les dejamos un pequeño adelanto de las fotos que nuestras cámaras han podido captar de estos días y de la fiesta donde ambos fueron los invitados principales, en la cual, no podían apartarse el uno del otro. Como podrán ver la confianza y química entre ellos, sobrepasa las lentes de las cámaras.**_

Aomine comenzó a repasar las fotografías, y efectivamente el artículo no dejaba de tener razón. La química entre ellos era notable. Las fotos eran de momentos espontáneos es decir, cuando no sabían que las cámaras los enfocaban. Se veían muy alegres, siempre riendo. Kise en algunas la tenía abrazada, tomada por la cintura o ella aferrada a él riéndose… fotos que sin dudas, reflejaban algo más que una amistad.

Las fotos de la fiesta, lo habían terminado de dejar en shock. Si bien, él sabía que la modelo tenía un novio (según había visto en Internet), no salía en ninguna foto. Revisó de cerca, foto por foto para ver si lo veía. Pero no, no lo encontró. Pero al que sí pudo ver claramente, fue al imbécil y estúpido de Kasamatsu en ellas. Y no solo en las de la fiesta, sino que en las otras también. ¿Qué rayos significaba eso?... ¿Por qué Kasamatsu salía en varias fotos? ¿Qué hacía con Kise ahí? ¿Y qué significaba todo ese revuelo con la modelo? ¿Por qué Kise le había mentido respecto de la fiesta?, ya que Kise nunca había mencionado nada de esa fiesta. Ni siquiera que había asistido.

Si bien sabía que la prensa amarillista era así… que a veces solía inventar rumores… no podía creer lo que veía en las fotos. Kise siempre aferrado a ella, abrazándola, tocándose mutuamente. Además que ese tal Kasamatsu también aparecía en algunas fotos.

Las peores ideas comenzaron a circular por la cabeza de Aomine. No entendía nada. Lentamente se escabulló en la habitación de Kise, tomó su celular sin permiso y lo abrió. Comenzó a leer los mensajes que se había enviado con la modelo. Todos a su modo, parecían comprometedores. Iba a leer los de Kasamatsu, pero justo en ese momento, Kise se despertó y lo miró muy sorprendido con su celular en su mano.

\- ¿Qué haces con mi celular Aominecchi?- le preguntó restregándose los ojos, sin siquiera dimensionar lo que le esperaba

\- ¡Levántate ahora mismo idiota!- ¡quiero hablar contigo ya!- le gritó

\- Pero ¿Qué te pasa Aominecchi? ¿Pareces enojado?- le preguntó Kise tratando de despertar y de entender qué es lo que estaba sucediendo

-¡Ven para la sala de inmediato!- le gritó furioso

Kise se vistió rápidamente. Se puso sus bóxers y una polera. Realmente no entendía nada.

\- ¿Me puedes decir qué diablos te pasa?- le preguntó Kise ya más despierto al ver lo enojado que estaba Aomine.

\- ¡Esto me pasa!- le escupió de vuelta, lanzándole la revista que cayó a los pies de Kise. Éste la recogió y pudo ver lo que decía en la portada.

Kise abrió los ojos de par en par al ver el recuadro y abrió la revista en las hojas en donde salía el "reportaje" de él y vio las fotos de una pasada.

\- ¿Y tú crees que esto es verdad?- le preguntó Kise angustiado. Ya se imaginaba todo lo que Aomine estaba pensando

\- ¿Es mentira acaso?

\- ¡Por supuesto que es mentira!

\- ¡No me trates como a un idiota Kise!- las fotos están clarísimas. Andas todo el rato abrazado a esa modelo.

\- ¡Por que somos amigos Aominecchi! ¡Y nos llevamos sumamente bien!

\- No me veas la cara Kise… tan imbécil no soy… ¿Sabes?

\- ¡No entiendo por qué te molestas por esto! ¡Si sabes que estoy contigo!- le respondió Kise un tanto resentido

\- ¿Conmigo? - ¿Y por qué rayos andas en fiestas de las cuales no sé nada? ¿No era que no tenías ganas de nada? ¿Y que todo eso era algo banal? ¿Acaso ese día no estabas tan cansado que te ibas a dormir temprano?- le gritó furioso

Kise se quedó callado. Era verdad, no le había dicho nada al respecto. Le había mentido. Pero porque pensó a Aomine ese tema no le importaría.

\- Además, ¿Por qué te ves seguido con ese idiota de tu ex senpai Kasamatsu?

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- ¡No te atrevas a negarlo maldito!- mira que él también sale en varias fotos- ¿Por qué lo ves a escondidas mías?

Kise cerró los ojos. Esto se había salido de todo control. No habría forma de que Aomine le creyera ahora.

\- No te lo comenté, porque sabía que te molestarías. – Yukio me ha acompañado a trabajar algunos días, puesto que no me sentía muy bien, me sentía muy solo a veces. Y las cosas entre nosotros nunca han estado muy bien, tú nunca hubieras accedido a acompañarme

\- ¿Me preguntaste siquiera?

\- No- le dijo Kise resignado

\- Eres un imbécil Kise, ¿Crees que te creo algo? ¡Ya dime! ¿Con cuál de los dos andas saliendo a mis espaldas?

\- ¡Con ninguno!- le respondió Kise- solo me acompañan para no sentirme solo…

\- O sea, que eres capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de no sentirte solo… ¿Acostarte conmigo es una de ellas también?

Kise abrió los ojos de par en par. Esa frase le había dolido hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Unas finas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro.

\- ¿Cómo puedes siquiera llegar a decirme eso? – Sabiendo todo lo que hemos hecho y cómo me he entregado a ti

\- Al parecer da lo mismo a quien tengas a tu lado, ¿la cosa es no sentirte solo verdad?

\- Aominecchi no digas eso- le dijo en un susurro de voz

\- ¿También te acostaste con Kasamatsu? ¿Con la modelo?

Kise no podía creer lo que oía. No podía creer que Aomine pensara así de él. Él se había entregado a Aomine en cuerpo y alma. Pero Aomine no lo dejaba acercarse más. No le permitía abrazarlo, no lo dejaba tocarlo, solo le era permitido, cuando estaban los dos solos teniendo sexo, pero nunca durante el día. Por eso, jamás pensó en invitarlo a las sesiones de fotografía y menos a la fiesta. Esas cosas a él no le interesaban en lo más mínimo. A Kasamatsu tampoco en verdad, pero él había ido para acompañarlo y quizás para conocer a alguna modelo del set…

\- No Aominecchi, solo me he acostado contigo- le respondió Kise entre temblores producidos por el llanto.

\- ¡Pues no te creo!- le dijo molesto. Pero vaya, quien hubiera pensado que esto terminaría así… después de anoche pensé que algo había entre nosotros, pero al parecer solo fui utilizado para opacar un poco tu soledad… así utilizas a las personas ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Pero cómo dices eso?- le preguntó Kise llorando… ¡Eres tú el que no me deja abrazarlo en la vía pública! ¡Eres tú a quien no le interesan mis cosas! ¡Tú solo me quieres para acostarte conmigo! ¿O acaso alguna vez, solo alguna vez, me has dicho que me amas o algo así? ¿Qué quieres estar conmigo siempre o que quieres ser mi pareja?

Aomine enmudeció.

\- ¡Yo me entregué a ti! – y tampoco lo has valorado- sollozó

\- Guárdate tus sollozos para tu amiguita o para tu senpai- vi los mensajes que ella te manda, y están bien lejos de ser solo mensajes de una linda amistad.

\- ¿Qué dices Aominecchi? ¡No! ¡Estás equivocado! ¡Te lo juro!- sollozó

\- Las fotos están claritas, así como los mensajes- no me vuelvas a buscar nunca más Kise. - ¡Que los demás te acompañen en tu soledad!. -¡Ya comprobé que da lo mismo quien sea después de todo!- ¡Suerte en tus cosas!- Y diciendo esto último, Aomine tomó su bolso y se marchó.

Kise sintió una gran angustia en su pecho. No podía creer lo sucedido. ¿Cómo y cuando había pasado esto? ¿Por qué no había podido gritarle a Aomine que lo amaba? ¡Qué todo era un mal entendido.

Sabía que todo era su culpa. Por no haberle contado que Kasamatsu a veces iba con él. De no contarle de la fiesta. Pero él sabía que si le decía, habría sido un problema. Pero por mentirle todo había salido peor, mucho peor de lo que había podido esperar.

Le habían dolido en extremos las palabras de Aomine. Pero también le había dolido su actitud. Si bien estaba enojado, nunca se mostró alterado. Quizás no le importaba en lo más mínimo el hecho. Solo podía recordar lo atento que había sido en el sexo con él, la pasión y los besos. Como solían fundirse en uno solo. Quizás esa era la manera de expresarse de Aomine más que con palabras.

Kise tomó la revista y leyó el artículo entre lágrimas. No podía culpar a Aomine. Si él hubiera leído eso, también hubiera hecho lo mismo. Kise le escribió a Kasamatsu, necesitaba de su amigo en ese momento. Necesitaba de sus consejos, de sus gritos incluso de sus golpes. Necesitaba urgente que lo aconsejara. Sin dudas, él lo ayudaría a buscar una solución.


	13. Consejos

Y así fue. Efectivamente Kasamatsu, le gritó, lo retó y lo golpeó por el poco tacto que había tenido Ryouta con Aomine. No era que ese idiota de Aomine le cayera bien ni mucho menos, obviamente no quería que Kise fuera pareja de él, pero ya que su rubio-idiota-amigo estaba enamorado de él, no podía hacer nada más que apoyarlo en estos momentos e intentar ayudarlo.

Aomine por su lado, se encerró en su cuarto a meditar. Pasó encerrado casi dos días, sin decir nada. Su familia estaba preocupada. Su madre no sabía que pensar. Su hijo estaba de un humor de los mil demonios. No sabía como ayudarlo...

\- Daiki- hijo- ven a almorzar con nosotros- le dijo ella armándose de valor

\- No quiero, gracias.

\- Hijo me tienes preocupada- le decía ella- ¿Por qué no sales y hablas conmigo?

\- Déjame solo- ¿quieres?

\- ¿Por qué no invitas a Ryouta, cariño? ¿Crees que pueda venir?

\- No me hables de ese tipo- no quiero volver a verlo- le gritó dejándole entre ver a su madre que es lo que pasaba.

Su madre, en forma sigilosa abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hijo. Estaba nerviosa. Su hijo solía ser muy irrespetuoso con ella cuando estaba así…

\- ¿Pelearon?- le dijo entrando en su habitación, la cual se encontraba en penumbras. Las cortinas totalmente cerradas y el aire se encontraba viciado.

\- Sí, no quiero volver a saber más de él…

\- ¿Por qué cariño? ¡Si se llevaban tan bien!

\- ¡Por qué es un maldito mentiroso!- Aomine tuvo que ahogar el sollozo. No entendía porqué diablos estaba hablando con su madre, pero sentía que tenía que sacar eso de su pecho.

\- Hijo, llevas dos días sin salir de aquí… ¿Por qué no comes algo y sales a divertirte un rato?.. Trata de distraerte. - Júntate con tus amigos.

\- No te metas- ¿quieres?- le dijo molesto.

La madre de Aomine recibió el golpe, su hijo lo notó.

\- ¡Discúlpame!- le dijo arrepentido. Solo que estoy muy molesto. Kise me mintió y nos peleamos. No quiero saber nada más de él nunca más

\- ¿Y por qué te mintió hijo?- le preguntó ella sentándose a su lado

Aomine guardó silencio.

\- ¿Si él te hubiera dicho la verdad, hubiera evitado la pelea?- le preguntó ella

\- Seguramente no – le respondió él – pero una mentira es una mentira … ¿Verdad?

\- Si, claro que lo es… - le respondió pensativa. - Pero intenta pensar por qué lo hizo. Él no es un mal chico. Solo que a veces, puede ser un poco ingenuo en su forma de actuar. No creo que lo haya hecho con mala intención.

Aomine se quedó pensando ofuscado.

\- Hijo, él es tu amigo y te quiere más de lo que tú piensas. Tú eres mi hijo, pero por Dios que tienes un carácter difícil de llevar a veces- le dijo ella besando su frente.

\- Mmmmmm- dijo Aomine a modo de respuesta

\- Ya hijo, ve, sale un rato a distraerte. Llama a alguien y ve a divertirte. Satsuki vino hace poco a verte, pero le dije que estabas durmiendo.

\- ¡No, Satsuki no mamá, por favor!- le pidió tapándose la cara

\- Está bien hijo, pero sale

\- Ok- le respondió mal humorado.

Aomine no tenía idea a quien llamar. Revisó su teléfono y pasó por cada uno de los contactos que tenía, hasta que se detuvo en uno en particular. Luego de mirar ese nombre en su teléfono y luego de meditarlo por algunos momentos, apretó la opción llamar de su móvil y esperó a que la otra persona contestara.

\- ¿Aomine-kun?

\- Si- Oi Tetsu, ¿podemos reunirnos un rato?

\- Si, claro- le respondió Kuroko sorprendido

\- ¿En el Maji Burger?

\- Ok, voy saliendo para allá- dijo Kuroko cortando la comunicación. 

Kuroko no cabía en sí por la sorpresa. Si Aomine lo había llamado así, tan de repente era porque seguramente algo había pasado.

Al encontrarse, Kuroko pudo ver el rostro afligido de Aomine. No estaba bien, de eso estaba seguro.

Se sentaron en una mesa. Aomine le compró un batido de vainilla a Kuroko y sin pesarlo más, le comenzó a contar todo y cuánto había pasado.

Nada en el mundo, habría preparado a Kuroko para esa conversación. Estaba realmente impactado. Había tenido que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no mostrar su gran, gran asombro. Aomine le había contado cosas muy privadas de él y de Kise. El Aomine de hace unos meses atrás, jamás hubiera recurrido a él, y menos estaría dispuesto a contar sus cosas a alguien. Sin duda Kise, había logrado cambiar mucho a Aomine en este tiempo que habían estado juntos.

\- ¿Qué piensas Tetsu?- le preguntó Aomine luego que terminara de relatarle todo…

\- ¡Qué ambos son unos idiotas!- ¡Sobre todo tú!- le dijo sin más rodeos

\- ¿Cómo puedes responderme eso maldito Tetsu?- le gritó Aomine levantándose violentamente de la silla para tomarlo de su camisa

\- ¡Suéltame!- le dijo Kuroko sin inmutarse. -¡Estás haciendo el ridículo Aomine!- le dijo mostrándole cómo la gente le estaba mirando.

Aomine se sentó de nuevo, haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios

\- ¡Está claro que ambos están enamorados, pero no han tenido las agallas para decírselo!

\- ¿Pero no entendiste que me mintió? ¡que anda todo acaramelado con esa modelo y con su senpai!

Kuroko lo miró con pena.

\- Si, entendí bien Aomine-kun. –Pero dime ¿Hace cuanto Kise-kun conoce a Kasamatsu-senpai?

\- Un año y medio aproximadamente

\- Si Kise-kun se hubiera querido meter con él ya lo hubiera hecho, ¿No crees?

\- Grrrrr- escuchó Kuroko como respuesta.

Ahora su senpai está en la universidad. Kise sigue en preparatoria. Es obvio que busquen instancias para verse, ya que son amigos. Buenos amigos.

\- Mmmmm- dijo más molesto

\- ¿Acaso no me comentaste que cuando ustedes dos intimaron (Kuroko se sonrojó levemente ante la mención de esto último)- no dijiste que fue la primera vez de los dos?

Aomine se ruborizó entero.

\- Si- le contestó

\- Si Kise hubiera andado detrás de su senpai, de seguro lo hubiera escogido a él. Y lo hubiera hecho con él hace tiempo. No hubiera esperado a meterse con un bruto como tú- le dijo Kuroko sin ningún filtro.

\- Tetsuuuuu- le dijo enojado Aomine

\- ¡Pero si es verdad!- Además Kasamatsu-Senpai nunca ha mostrado signos de que le gusten los hombres- dijo Kuroko pensativo. –De hecho, en más de una oportunidad le escuché decir que si no ganaban, tendría que presentarle a una o dos chicas guapas- sonrió

\- ¿En serio?- le preguntó Aomine sorprendido

\- Si, en serio….

Aomine se quedó pensando. Pero estaba la modelo también y la mentira… ¡todo!

\- ¿Y lo de la modelo?- ¡Kise la alaba todo el tiempo!

\- Bueno, sin dudas ella es buena en lo que hace. Pero Kise siempre ha estado rodeado de hermosas mujeres. Pero hay algo que tú no entiendes Aomine, Kise es una persona de piel…

\- ¿Cómo que de piel?- le preguntó Aomine sin entender nada

\- Qué él necesita de la gente. Tú rehúyes del contacto físico. Él lo necesita. El cada vez que me ve, corre a abrazarme. A pesar de que sabe que lo odio, pero igual lo hace, puesto que no lo rechazo del todo, puesto que sé que él es así.

\- Si, pero me mintió ¿quien dice que no lo seguirá haciendo?

\- Analiza por qué lo hizo- le dijo Kuroko con paciencia. Kise puede llegar a ser bastante inseguro sabes. Quizás pensó que te enojarías o que te alejarías de él si te dijera la verdad. Es verdad, que cuando te mienten la confianza se pierde. Pero si te mintió fue por algo, él no suele mentir…

\- Por eso es que estoy así…. Justamente, porque él no suele hacerlo… es bastante sincero con sus reacciones y siempre dice lo que piensa

\- ¿Pero cuántas veces lo has visto enamorado?

\- ¿En verdad crees que esté enamorado de mí?

\- Sí, Aomine-kun, si lo creo. Él no hubiera llegado tan lejos contigo, mamándose tu forma de ser, sin que realmente sintiera algo por ti.

\- Tetsuuuuuu- le dijo molesto por volver a sacar el tema de su forma de ser…

\- Pero sabes Aomine-kun- le dijo Kuroko luego de unos momentos de silencio y de profunda meditación. - Aún no puedo creer que le hayas dicho todo lo que le dijiste- debió ser muy fuerte para él, entiendo tu enojo y todo, pero en verdad fue muy cruel…

Aomine se sorprendió, siempre pensó que él tenía toda la razón..

– Si yo me hubiera entregado a ti así y después me dices todo lo que le dijiste a Kise-kun, seguramente estaría muy mal. Y conociendo como conozco a Kise-kun, yo que tú lo llamaba y hablaba con él.

Esas palabras hicieron reflexionar aún más a Aomine. No sabía que hacer. Aun estaba enojado, molesto. Pero si, era verdad, había sido muy hiriente y había visto en vivo y en directo la reacción de Kise. Era de impotencia. Kise le había dicho que no era verdad, había reconocido que se había equivocado, intentó explicarle las cosas, pero él no había querido escuchar razones de nada. Lo único que hizo fue dejarlo solo, llorando, diciendo que terminaba con él, luego de haber tenido sexo durante toda la noche. Él sabía, que Kise lo quería. Cada vez que lo hacían, podía sentirlo.

Por su lado Kise, no sabía qué hacer. Yukio, había sido claro.

–"Discúlpate con él y listo" pero sentía que no sacaría nada. Puesto que le había mentido a Aomine. Aun cuando no sabía porqué lo había hecho. Bueno sí, sabía que le había mentido puesto que las cosas no estaban muy bien y casi nunca se veían, y en esa oportunidad le diría nuevamente que no podía verlo, para ir a una fiesta, cosa que Aomine sabía que le cargaban y más encima iría con su senpai. (quien le había pedido acompañarlo, para que le presentara alguna chica guapa, y él no se había podido negar). En ese momento, le había parecido una buena idea, ahora se encontraba el más ruin de los seres humanos por haberlo hecho. Debería haberle dicho la verdad.

Pero aún así, si bien entendía el enojo de Aomine, había sido muy duro para Kise escuchar todo lo que el moreno le había dicho. Él jamás pensó en utilizarlo para nada. No era que el utilizara a la gente para no estar solo. Era que a él le gustaba estar con gente. Yukio era su mejor amigo y Sakiraicchi era ahora su amiga en el trabajo.

Pero si su ánimo se había recuperado, era solo gracias a Aomine. Aun cuando era difícil lidiar con él. Era feliz con el moreno. Lo amaba. Su vida había logrado el equilibrio que buscaba a su lado. Se había entregado a él por completo. Mientras que Aomine, nunca le había dicho siquiera que lo amara. En esos momentos se sentía más vulnerable y triste que nunca.


	14. Momentos Amargos

_**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo… ojalá puedan comentar si les va gustando o no…**_

 _ **(*******)**_

Los días pasaron y ninguno de los dos tuvo el coraje de llamar al otro.

El día anterior a la reunión bimensual de la ex generación de los milagros, Kuroko se dedicó a confirmar la asistencia por mera formalidad. En esta ocasión, habían accedido invitar tanto Kagami como Takao. (éste último solo para empatar en números, según puntualizó Midorima al justificar su asistencia).

\- ¿Asistirá Aominecchi?- le preguntó Kise titubeando

\- Si, ya me confirmó Kise-Kun

\- Ahh – Kurokocchi la verdad no sé si pueda asistir mañana….

\- No digas tonterías Kise-Kun – Tienes que venir- si no lo haces será el fin para ustedes dos. No seas infantil- le dijo Kuroko sin tapujos

\- ¿Cómo sabes ….. de…? – le preguntó Kise sin poder terminar la pregunta.

\- Aomine-kun me contó- lo sé todo. - No te preocupes, que no le he contado a nadie, y no lo haré- pero ustedes deben conversar Kise-kun.

\- Kurokocchi yo…

\- Ok, nos vemos mañana Kise-kun. A las 10am en la cancha de siempre. Recuerda que Akashi-kun y Murasakibara-kun viajan especialmente para poder asistir, no creo que los quieras molestar… sobre todo a Akashi-kun…

\- Ehhh – no- respondió Kise medio intimidado por ese comentario. No le quedaba otra, tendría que asistir...

(*******)

Habían pasado días desde la última vez que se habían visto. Ninguno de los dos había tenido las agallas para disculparse. Ambos creían tener razón. Kise si bien se sentía culpable de haberle mentido, Aomine estaba equivocado. Además que no había dejado explicar la realidad de los hechos. Mientras que Aomine estaba aun más molesto con él, puesto que habían publicado nuevas fotos de Kise con la famosa modelo en situaciones comprometedoras.

Cuando se encontraron frente a frente, ambos se miraron con resentimiento. Pero Kise antes que nada se sentía triste. Extrañaba demasiado su compañía diaria. Aunque fuera por mensajes… necesitaba de él y su calor. De su apoyo.

\- ¡Hola! - le dijo Kise al verlo.

\- Kise- le dijo a modo de saludo evadiéndolo rápidamente y formando equipo con el grupo contrario a él.

\- ¡Bien!- exclamó Akashi luego de observar detenidamente y muy serio ese saludo entre ambos – Ahora que ya están definidos los equipos comencemos. – Satsuki dirigirá cómo siempre nuestro encuentro- le dijo dirigiéndole a la pelirosa una sonrisa.

Los grupos habían quedado conformados de la siguiente forma. El equipo amarillo quedó conformado por: Kuroko, Kagami, Kise y Midorima y el otro equipo (de color rojo) quedó compuesto por Aomine, Akashi, Murasakibara, Takao.

Todos estaban emocionados al máximo. Jugarían un partido real entre ellos. Kise estaba temeroso, no quería enfrentar a Aomine en un 1 a 1, no sabía que podía pasar si se enfrentaban, por lo que le pidió a Kagami que marcara a Aomine. Él se encargaría de Akashi, Midorima de Murasakibara y Kuroko de Takao.

El partido comenzó, y cómo era de esperarse, el grupo liderado por Akashi tomó la ventaja. Aomine hacía sus tiros imposibles, Murasakibara detenía todo muy fácilmente y Kuroko poco podía hacer frente a Takao, estaban en desventaja.

Kagami, ordenó un cambio de posiciones. Kise debería enfrentar a Aomine. Estaba claro que no quería, pero tampoco quería perder. La diferencia se estaba haciendo cada vez más grande y no se podía negar. Además, nadie sabía lo que había entre ellos dos, bueno nadie, salvo Kuroko.

Kuroko miró con temor ese enfrentamiento. Sabía que las cosas no estaban bien entre ellos dos, temía que todo pudiera empeorar.

Hasta que llegó el momento. Kise tuvo enfrente a Aomine quien lo miraba desafiante.

\- ¡Hazte a un lado idiota!- le gritó Aomine

\- No te será tan fácil Aominecchi- le decía Kise marcándole a la perfección

\- No creas que podrás derrotarme- le decía sonriendo maliciosamente

\- Pues claro que lo haré- le decía Kise decidido.

Aomine intentaba pasar pero Kise no lo dejaba. Parecía un duelo a muerte. Todos estaban absortos mirando el duelo entre ellos dos. Se pasaban, anotaba uno, anotaba el otro, se miraban con rabia, discutían. Ese no era el objetivo del partido. Se estaba poniendo muy desagradable todo.

El partido tomó otro rumbo, cuando Aomine con tal de ganar el nuevo uno a uno, se lanzó haciendo uso de toda su fuerza sobrehumana al saltar, tirando a Kise al suelo con ferocidad.

Kise quedó muy resentido, y Momoi detuvo el partido en forma inmediata.

\- ¿Qué rayos fue eso Daiki?- le gritó molesto Akashi

\- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó él haciéndose el inocente

\- Este partido es amistoso ¿Recuerdas?- ¿Cuál es la idea de tratar así a Ryouta? - le espetó Akashi

\- Naaaaaa- está bien, me sobrepasé, pero este idiota no dejaba de desafiarme. – ¡Aún cuando sabe perfectamente que nunca podrá derrotarme!- sonrió

\- Aún así, ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?- les preguntó Midorima. - Desde que empezó el juego, han estado puro desafiándose entre ustedes, cómo si tuvieran una deuda pendiente o algo así….

\- Estoy aburrido de que Aominecchi se burle de mí y se crea superior- le dijo Kise colocándose de pie

\- Pues lo soy idiota, ¿No te das cuenta?- ¡tú nunca podrás vencerme!- le dijo indicándole con el dedo.

Kise miró al suelo resentido. La caída había sido fuerte. Su mano derecha se la había doblado y ahora la sentía muy adolorida.

Aomine se preocupó al verlo, pero no dejaría que él ni nadie notara su preocupación…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Esa caída fue muy fuerte para ti?- le preguntó con tono de burla.

Kise lo miró molesto.

\- Ya, salgamos Kise – yo ya me cansé. - Así ambos equipos quedarán con el mismo número de jugadores- le decía Takao tomándolo por el hombro. – No te vayas a lesionar- necesitas estar en óptimas condiciones para el campeonato.

\- Si, fuera Kise- le dijo Kagami molesto

\- ¡Peroooo!- exclamó Kise sorprendido… -¡Noooo no quiero salir!

\- ¡Fuera Kise!- le gritó Kagami. – ¡No me hagas enojar tú también!- lo miró con tal cara de furia que a Kise no le quedó más remedio que salir sin chistar.

Desde la banca, Kise observaba a Aomine. Su ritmo había bajado. Al parecer la batalla era con él. Parecía que el juego había dejado de importarle.

\- ¡Vaya que interesante! – exclamó Takao a su lado

\- ¿Qué cosa?- le preguntó Kise intrigado

\- Aomine ya no juega cómo antes… ¿El tema es contigo verdad?

\- ¡Maldito ojo de halcón de Takao!- pensó para sus adentros Kise.

\- Bueno, cada uno con sus temas, ¿No?- le dijo Takao estirándose al ver que Kise no decía nada - pero no te dejes engañar por su postura altanera, él estaba muy preocupado cuando caíste al suelo. A mí no se me escapa nada…

\- ¿Tú crees que le importó?- preguntó Kise asombrado mirando a Aomine mientras disputaba una pelota con Kagami

\- Pues si, sino me crees, pregúntale a tu amigo colorín. - Akashi también se dio cuenta - aunque parece que él se dio cuenta de lo que hay entre ustedes desde que llegaron…

Kise se sonrojó. -¡Dios, no querían que todos supieran! – Y si Takao ya sabía, luego sabría Midorima. Temía que también se enterara Kagami, pero al parecer, Kuroko había guardado el secreto.

Después de terminar el partido, todos se dirigieron al departamento de Kagami.

\- ¡Ay Momoicchi, con cuidado! – gritaba Kise mientras Momoi le vendaba la mano, me duele.

\- ¡Viste! Y tú querías seguir jugando- le gritó Kagami

\- Bueno, no pensé que se me inflamaría- pero estaré bien...

\- Tómate en serio las cosas Ryouta- le dijo Akashi

\- Otro más que me reta… ¿Acaso no soy serio en mis cosas?

Todos se miraron incrédulos. Nadie quería responder esa pregunta. Kise hizo un mohín de disgusto al ver que nadie contestaba…

\- ¡Ja!- ¿No esperarás que alguien te tome en serio? ¿verdad?- le preguntó Aomine sonriendo con mala intención.

Kise se puso serio de inmediato. Su mente estaba procesando aún las palabras de Aomine. Podía entender que el resto no lo considerara serio, pero el resto no lo conocían como él. El único que conocía al verdadero Kise Ryouta era él. Kise no podía entender como Aomine le podía estar diciendo eso en esos momentos. Todos pudieron notar el cambio en el semblante de Kise

\- ¿Por qué no podría esperar que me tomaran en serio Aominecchi?- le preguntó dolido

\- ¡Vamos Kise!- ¿Quién se va a tomar en serio a un tipo que usa mascarillas faciales, cremas y más acondicionador en el pelo que una mujer?. – Además que siempre andas sonriendo con esa cara de idiota a cuánta persona te saluda en la calle. - ¡Tú no eres una persona seria! ¡admítelo!. - Nadie te considera serio, la prensa, tus compañeros ni tu propia familia lo hace, por eso ni te consideran - Aomine se silenció de repente, esta vez la había embarrado y en serio…

La sangre de Kise hirvió por dentro. Una rabia y gran impotencia hicieron que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Pero no le importó. Aomine había dado en su fibra. Podía entender que le recriminara su actuar, por haberle mentido, por todo lo sucedido, pero no podía entender que tocara el tema de su familia, sabiendo todo lo que le dolía y afectaba ese tema …

\- Disculpa Aomine- (todos notaron que Kise había dicho Aomine y no Aominecchi), qué tenga excelentes notas, juegue basketball, viva solo, me mantenga casi por mi cuenta, que cocine mi propia comida y trabaje entre semana e incluso sábados y domingos, ¿No me hacen una persona seria?

Todos quedaron asombrados por la respuesta, algunos se sintieron mal por haber pensado distinto, pero era verdad lo que Kise decía. Si lo veían de esa forma, él era el más serio, junto con Akashi de todos. Pero Kise continuó.

\- ¿Qué me tome la molestia de saludar a mis fans que constantemente me van a apoyar y a saludar, ¿me convierte en alguien no serio porque se los agradezco y sonrío?.

Mantener mi cara perfecta y mi pelo en buen estado, son requisitos mínimos de este trabajo, y por último si lo hago, lo hago cuando estoy solo. O sea, ¿por hacer las cosas qué mi trabajo exige, debo ser considerado poco serio?

Aomine movió los labios con intención de decir algo, pero Kise no se lo permitió…

\- Disculpa Aomine, por sonreírle a la vida y no ser un amargado cómo tú que se cree invencible e insuperable…¿es no ser serio? …

Si para ti ser serio es ir por la vida insultando y denigrando a la gente como lo has hecho hasta ahora -¡pues no quiero serlo! -gritó

\- ¡Yo no voy por la vida denigrando….!

\- ¿Qué?- lo interrumpió Kise… ¿Ya se te olvidó cómo me trataste a mí o a Kurokocchi en los partidos de la Winter Cup? - Disculpa, si para ser respetado debo parecerme a ti, entonces prefiero seguir siendo considerado superficial o "poco serio" -dijo finalmente Kise, tomando su chaqueta y disponiéndose a salir del departamento de Kagami.

\- ¿Ya? ¿Qué?- ¿Ahora te vas a ir?- ¡no seas una niña llorona!. - ¡Tú preguntaste y yo te respondí!. – ¡Además, nunca había visto un hombre que tuviera tres closet llenos de ropa! - Si no te gusta que te digan la verdad, no preguntes- le decía Aomine sin dar su brazo a torcer, aunque había entendido muy bien todo lo que le había dicho Kise y sabía que tenía razón. Pero no lo reconocería frente de todos…

\- Esa ropa me la regalan- y lo sabes- nunca uso nada de eso…

\- Baahhhhhh – puras excusas, si igual la tienes toda guardada...

La mirada de Kise se ensombreció aún más.

\- ¡Eres injusto y cruel Aomine!- le dijo mientras su pelo ocultaba su rostro.

\- Kise-kun- yo no encuentro que seas una persona poco seria- le dijo Kuroko al verlo que se iba en ese estado. Tenía los ojos rojos. Estaba que explotaba en llanto y Kuroko lo sabía.

\- Gracias Kurokocchi- le respondió Kise

\- De hecho, envidio tu capacidad de sonreír, de ser tan alegre y extrovertido. ¡Por eso le agradas a todos!

Kise le sonrió.

\- Bueno, gracias por la velada. Mañana tengo que trabajar y debo levantarme temprano.

Aomine se levantó para hablar con él. Sabía que la había embarrado. Kise lo notó.

\- Oi Kise- espérate ahí- quiero hablar contigo afuera…

\- No gracias Aomine, no es necesario- ya me has dicho suficiente- sonrió amargamente. - Mañana me iré temprano fuera de la ciudad, quiero poder descansar...

Aomine quedó paralizado. No le gustaba que Kise lo llamara Aomine a secas. No quería que se fuera así. - ¡Si tan solo no hubiera abierto la boca!. Todos los planes que habían hecho, se habían esfumado por su gran bocota. Se notaba que Kise estaba profundamente herido.

\- Kise, escucha- le dijo Aomine, pero Kise no escuchó. Sin más que decir, se retiró del departamento.

\- Si tan solo hubieras cerrado tu gran bocota imbécil- le dijo Kagami – No hubieras armado todo este alboroto. -¿Viste lo mal que lo dejaste?

\- ¿Acaso tú no piensas lo mismo que yo?- le gritó Aomine

\- No- respondieron todos al unísono.

– Puede que de repente parezca superficial, pero es su manera de sobrellevar todas las presiones con las que vive a diario. Puede que sea demasiado alegre a veces, pero se esfuerza harto y tiene una gran fuerza de voluntad. Tiene más responsabilidades que todos nosotros y las hace bien. – Yo no soy quien para criticarlo- le respondía Kagami

\- Y por último, no debiste exponerlo así frente a todos Dai-chan- le criticó Satsuki-

\- Ya, ahora soy el malo de la película como siempre- dijo haciéndose el ofendido

Todos guardaron silencio.

\- Parece que no conoces nada a los Géminis- le decía Midorima. A ellos les gusta vivir la vida lo más despreocupado posible, no suelen amarrarse, les gusta hablar hasta por los codos, sonreír y ser el centro de atención. También son sumamente inteligentes y tercos. Pero suelen guardarse lo más importante para sí mismos, no lo suelen compartir, por eso parecen superficiales. Suelen guardarse sus penas para ellos mismos. Pero que anden sonriendo todo el día, no quiere decir que no las tengan. Yo que tú no juzgaría ni tomaría a Kise tan a la ligera. - ¿Y cómo has podido decirle eso de su familia?- le continuó diciendo acomodándose sus anteojos- ¿Te has dado cuenta que ellos nunca vienen a verlo a los partidos? ¿Sabes acaso que viven lejos? ¿Qué no están en esta ciudad? -¡quizás no está en buenos términos con ellos y tú diciéndole eso, como si fuera algo agradable de oír!.

\- Yo que tú mejor muevo mi gordo trasero y me voy a hablar con él- le dijo Akashi. Mañana se irá temprano. Y ya no podrán hablar dentro de unos días. Y esto no es algo que puedan hablar por teléfono ni por mensajes-

Aomine no podía no hacerle caso a Akashi. Su mirada le decía que ya sabía todo. Seguramente él ya había unido todos los cabos sueltos. Además, si él lo decía, era porque realmente estaba equivocado y había actuado mal.

\- OK- iré- le contestó rascándose la cabeza. No tenía idea qué le diría cuando lo tuviera en frente. Todo se había salido de control. Se levantó lentamente, se despidió de todos y se marchó.

Aomine corrió para alcanzar a Kise, pero no fue necesario correr demasiado, él estaba apoyado en la muralla del edificio contiguo. Tenía los brazos cruzados y sus ojos estaban ocultos por su cabello.

\- Oi Kise- le dijo Aomine sin saber en verdad cómo comenzar la conversa.

\- Eres muy cruel- susurró. –Nunca pensé que fueras capaz de tratarme así- lo peor es que no creo haber hecho nada tan malo como para merecerlo sabes…

\- Está bien- Sé que se me pasó la mano Kise….

\- No importa Aomine - te entregué algo muy valioso para mí y te dejé entrar en mi vida- el error fue mío por confiar en ti a pesar de que te conocía- le dijo mientras sendas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro.

\- Kise… no digas eso- le dijo Aomine acusando el golpe…

\- Pero eso tiene arreglo- sabía que no podía confiar en ti y lo hice- el estúpido aquí fui yo- Ya no nos veremos nunca más – no necesito a nadie como tú cerca mío… eres demasiado cruel- eres como ellos…

Aomine abrió sus ojos de par en par. Esa comparación era en alusión a su familia. Si Kise le decía eso, era que en verdad, lo encontraba mala persona. Por esos segundos perdió la capacidad de hablar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Pero Kise no pudo verlo, puesto que en ningún momento, se volteó a mirarlo.

\- No me busques más – le dijo mirándolo por unos segundos, cruzando la calle y tomando el primer taxi que encontró. El cual se marchó a toda velocidad del lugar.

El pecho de Aomine se comprimió. Esa fue la primera vez que se sintió así. Apoyó una de sus manos en la muralla para sostenerse. En ese momento su cuerpo se sentía demasiado pesado, y con la otra trataba de contener los sollozos que insistían por salir.

\- ¡Maldito Kise! -¡No puedes irte y dejarme así atrás!- exclamó desesperado.

\- KNB-

Kise por temor a que Aomine fuera en busca de él, no se fue a su departamento. Alquiló una habitación en un hotel cercano a su domicilio. Estuvo encerrado en el baño por horas, mirando su reflejo en el espejo mientras veía cómo las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin poder controlarlas. Se sentía vacío. Quizás Aomine tenía razón. Era demasiado llorón, sensible, siempre sonreía demás y hasta Kasamatsu le decía cosas similares. Pero en su trabajo le exigían sonreír y a él le gustaba reír y agradecerle a los demás por su apoyo. Sobre todo a las chicas, que le escribían y lo apoyaban. Él siempre intentaba tener una palabra amable para los demás y esa forma de ser le agradaba. Además que cuando debía enfrentar desafíos los afrontaba sin titubear.

\- Pero bueno, eso la gente no lo puede observar cuando ve unas fotos de revistas- es verdad. Quizás ya sea hora de dar un giro en mi carrera- comentó en voz alta. Dicho esto, se fue a acostar. Como quería descansar, se puso audífonos para escuchar su música preferida y lentamente, se durmió.

Aominé fue en busca de Kise a su departamento, pero cuando llegó, por más que hizo sonar el timbre no logró respuesta alguna. Miró hacia dentro por una de las ventanas y no vio ninguna luz encendida. Al parecer no había nadie.

Todo el camino Aomine pensó en ellos dos. En lo distintos que eran, en las vidas distintas que llevaban. En cómo habían comenzado, en sus discusiones, peleas y celos. Kise sin dudas lo irritaba la mayoría de las veces… esa jovialidad, espontaneidad, esas ganas de hacer cosas, de atender a sus amigos siempre sonriendo, siempre teniendo una palabra amable para todos, solía sacarlo de sus casillas. Le sorprendía como se había echado al bolsillo a sus padres y hermanas, siempre ocultando a todos sus tristezas, sus penas, su agobio.

Habían muy pocas personas que lo conocían. Kasamatsu era una de ellas. Por eso era normal que Kise lo quisiera ver y se apoyara en él también. Su ex capitán era bastante más maduro que los dos juntos y seguramente lo sabía aconsejar. Kasamatsu había podido mirar más allá de lo que todos veían en Kise mucho antes que él y que cualquiera de ellos, por eso Kise lo apreciaba y buscaba tanto. El pensar así, solo lo irritaba, pero finalmente terminó por entender, que esa era la manera que tenía Kise de llevar las cosas. Apoyándose en la gente que era amable con él en forma sincera. Sin segundas intenciones.

Ese día, no le quedó más remedio a Aomine que irse para su casa. No andaba trayendo consigo la llave que le había dejado Kise para entrar en caso de emergencias. Llegó a su casa muy abatido. No sabía que hacer. Nunca se había sentido así, la opresión en el pecho era demasiado dolorosa. Seguramente así se sentía su amigo cada vez que su familia lo rechazaba o cada vez que él lo había herido. Pensar así, fue absolutamente desolador.


	15. Sesión de Fotos

Al día siguiente, Kise se despertó temprano, fue a su departamento, arregló su bolso, tomó desayuno y salió apenas llegó su manager.

\- Tienes una cara terrible Ryouta- le dijo éste al verlo

\- Buenos días para ti también- le respondió enojado

\- ¿Sucedió algo?

\- Nada, no te interesa- le respondió molesto.

El manager de Kise se sorprendió mucho al verlo así. Lo conocía desde hace años y con solo verlo, pudo notar que había llorado y que no se encontraba nada bien. Muy pocas veces lo había visto así, por lo que decidió suspender la sesión de fotos y posponerla para el día siguiente. Como la sesión sería en la playa, estarían en el hotel y le regalaría a Kise un día relajado sin presiones. Cosa que Kise agradeció.

Su manager avisó a la productora que ese día, suspendería todas las actividades, debido a que Kise se encontraba exhausto. Todos ya se encontraban en el hotel esperándolos. Pero cuando llegaron y vieron a Kise en persona, pudieron percatarse de lo cansado que se encontraba.

Como todos querían obtener el mejor trabajo posible, hicieron caso al manager de Kise, suspendieron todas las actividades de ese día y se dedicaron solo a relajarse y a compartir un momento agradable. Lo que hizo que Kise se relajara.

A la hora de la puesta de sol, Kise salió a dar un paseo para mirar el mar. Caminó hasta la orilla de la playa. La fotógrafa del grupo, se encontraba también observando el gran paisaje que la naturaleza les regalaba. Al ver a Kise, tomó su cámara (sin que él se percatara siquiera) y comenzó a tomarle unas fotografías con ese maravilloso paisaje.

Karin- la fotógrafa de la productora- había fotografiado cientos de veces a Kise, pero nunca lo había visto con esa expresión. Se veía muy serio, pero extremadamente guapo. Su pelo flameaba con el viento, y él trataba de arreglarlo infructuosamente. De repente, unas lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos, y ella no pudo evitar seguir disparando y disparando. Estaba obteniendo unas fotos increíbles de él. Verlo así, serio, vulnerable, triste, melancólico, era como estar en presencia de otra persona. Karin llegó a pensar en Kise casi como en un adulto. Se veía demasiado apuesto, todo un hombre.

Ella se acercó a él y le entregó un pañuelo.

\- Toma- le dijo

\- Gracias- le dijo él recibiéndolo

\- ¿Te molesta si te tomo unas fotos ahora?- la luz está increíble …

\- No tengo ánimos de sonreír ahora- le había contestado él un tanto molesto.

\- No quiero que lo hagas- sólo olvídate que estoy aquí. No mires a la cámara, solo hazlo cuando yo te lo diga.

\- Karin, yo….

\- Confía en mí Ryouta-

\- Está bien- le respondió Kise exhalando un largo suspiro algo agobiado, pero aún así siguió las instrucciones de Karin al pie de la letra.

Volvieron al hotel cuando ya casi había oscurecido y hacía un poco de frío. Todos los estaban buscando para cenar. Cuando los vieron entrar, Karin comentó que le había tomado unas fotos espectaculares a Ryouta, y quería que todos la vieran, para que dijeran su opinión al respecto.

Si Karin decía eso, debía ser cierto, por lo que todos fueron a la sala de edición que tenían habilitada en el hotel y comenzaron a ver las fotos en pantalla gigante.

Esta era otra faceta nunca antes vista de Kise. Un Kise serio, triste, melancólico, mirando la puesta de sol. La Luz en su rostro lucía perfecta y se veía fabulosamente guapo.

\- ¿No es esto ir contra la imagen de Kise?- preguntó el productor y jefe de Karin.

\- Pero podríamos acompañarlo de una entrevista y mostrar el lado sensible de él. Escuchar que piensa y qué sentía en ese momento- darle un toque serio y más maduro, no creo que le haría mal, al contrario

\- No sé – decía el productor

\- ¡Pues a mí me parece una fantástica idea!- exclamó Kise al ver las fotos y sonriéndole a Karin- sin dudas ella había captado lo que sentía- me gustaría dar un giro y ver qué pasa. Ver cómo es recepcionado. No puedo estar siempre sonriendo como un idiota… debo ir tomando ya una pose más madura si quiero continuar en este negocio.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos. Realmente se notaba que su querido modelo, a quien todos habían conocido desde pequeño estaba madurando y estaba comenzando a tomar sus propias decisiones.

Al día siguiente, se levantaron muy temprano y aprovecharon la luz del amanecer, para hacer nuevas fotos y éstas también quedaron excelentes.

Kise estaba gratamente sorprendido con el trabajo de Karin. Él pasó la mayor parte del día con ella.

\- Te notas triste Ryouta- le decía ella

\- Sí, un poco- le decía él sonriéndole de forma melancólica

\- ¿Familia? ¿amigos? ¿Pareja?

\- Un poco de todo a decir verdad…

\- Si, siempre suele ser así- le dijo Karin – La vida es complicada siempre ¿sabes?

\- Parece que para todos es igual – le dijo Kise mirando hacia el infinito.

\- Si – le dijo ella. - Pero siempre depende de nosotros ver cómo enfrentamos la vida Ryouta, y cómo enfrentamos los problemas..

\- Siempre suelo tratar de ver la vida en forma positiva ¿Sabes?, pero últimamente, me he dado cuenta que los demás piensan que no soy serio o simplemente me ignoran por ser así. - En estos momentos, estoy confundido. No sé qué esperan las personas de mí – le dijo desanimado.

\- Eso depende de quien sea – le dijo ella mirándolo seriamente. – Si te refieres a tu familia, seguro quieren al hijo perfecto, si te refieres a tus amigos… ellos querrán al Ryouta divertido, si te refieres a una pareja, ella pedirá a alguien serio y confiable, que le de plena confianza de lo que sientes por ella y que es la única en tu vida… ¡Todo depende Ryouta!

Kise abrió los ojos sorprendido. Karin había dado en el clavo en todos los aspectos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con serio y confiable?

\- A eso Ryouta, si te refieres a una pareja, obviamente esa persona querrá exclusividad de tus sentimientos. Uno siempre quiere sentirse importante para el otro, por sobre todo. Sin tener que estar pensando si la otra persona te mentirá, o que saldrá con otra persona a tus espaldas… ¿Me explico?

\- Sí, más lo que crees- le dijo mirándola fijamente sentándose a su lado. -Justo ahora, lo que más me aqueja, es que tuve una feroz discusión con alguien con la cual creía que estaba empezando algo importante y a quien quiero mucho- suspiró- a quien conozco hace mucho tiempo. Peleamos por unos comentarios que publicaron de mí con Sakirai. Más que le mentí respecto a una fiesta a la cual asistí y no le dije que iría – comentó Kise atormentándose.

Karin lo miró asombrada.

\- Además que esta persona comentó frente a otras personas, que era imposible tomarme en serio, que me encontraba una persona muy superficial y eso me dejó muy mal.

\- Entiendo- le decía ella mirándolo fijamente. Su modelo favorito se veía demasiado triste. – Pero no te quedes con eso Ryouta- debes demostrarle que está equivocada. Quizás la entrevista te ayude.

\- Si, pero yo creía que me conocía más, pensaba que había podido ver en mí, lo que otros se niegan a ver…

\- Ryouta, debe ser muy difícil estar cerca de ti… - dijo ella pensativa y mirando hacia el horizonte…

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?- le preguntó Kise sorprendido

\- Es decir, si yo fuera esa persona creo que me sentiría igual. – Es difícil de explicar Ryouta, ya que creo que la inseguridad vendría más de mí y producto de eso, no me tomaría la relación en serio.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque siempre estás rodeado de gente que busca capturar tu atención. Siempre estás rodeado de modelos, gente linda, tus fans que te acosan, siempre están llegándote cartas, regalos, etc, es decir, vayas donde vayas siempre hay alguien que desea estar contigo. -¡Además nunca faltará el periodista amarillista que te inventará cuánta relación se le ocurra!- y mientras tú no tomes algo de distancia de todo eso, para mí al menos, sería imposible llegar a pensar que me podrías tomar en serio y que tendríamos una relación sería. Creo que siempre viviría con miedo a que te encontraras alguien mejor. Una modelo o alguien del medio dentro del cual tú te mueves. Y más si te pillo mintiéndome respecto de tus actividades….

\- No lo había visto desde ese punto de vista – le dijo Kise sorprendido abriendo muchos los ojos, su mente comenzó a procesar esa información a la velocidad de la luz…

\- Quizás esa persona tiene tanta inseguridad que te dijo eso para no ilusionarse mucho contigo o para hacerte notar, que quizás, tú no le das la suficiente seguridad de que la relación podría ser seria… ¡No sé si te he podido explicar mi punto! ¿Le has dicho abiertamente que le quieres? ¿han hablado abiertamente?

\- Si, entendí tu punto – le respondió Kise asombrado. –Y no, no hemos hablado abiertamente, en verdad, yo tampoco le he dicho lo que siento …

¿Y si realmente fuera así?, ¿Sería posible que el orgulloso "nadie puede derrotarme más que yo mismo" Aomine Daiki sintiera inseguridad de estar a su lado producto de las personas que constantemente lo rodeaban? – Bueno, una cosa era cierta, había sentido celos de Kasamatsu y de Sakirai- De solo pensarlo Kise sonrió.

\- Parece que algo de lo que te dije te hizo sentido- le dijo Karin sonriendo.

\- ¡Ojalá fuera así!- le dijo él con un brillo especial en sus ojos- aunque a decir verdad, no creo que esta persona en particular pudiera sentirse insegura-

\- Bueno, cuando la vuelvas a ver, trata de conversar con ella y dale seguridad- demuéstrale que sí puedes ser serio y considerado. Yo sé que tu personalidad es ser alegre y amistoso con todos, pero cuando uno tiene alguien al lado, debe aprender a moderarse. Y sobre todo a no mentirle. Por muy pequeña que sea la mentira, de todas formas es una mentira. Recuerda que la confianza es esencial en una relación de pareja.

\- Si, lo haré- y si tenías razón, te llamaré de inmediato y te contaré- sonrió Kise feliz

\- Jajaja- está bien, esperaré esa llamada. Ya que estoy segura que tendré razón- le sonrió.

\- Ven vamos a comer- tengo hambre- dijo tomando a Karin del brazo y arrastrándola para que fueran a cenar. El humor de Kise había mejorado de inmediato.

Al día siguiente partieron de regreso, pero esa noche también se quedarían fuera. Debían ir a las instalaciones de la revista que publicaría el reportaje. Luego de ver las fotos y conversar largamente tanto con los editores como con la periodista, hicieron una pauta con las preguntas que Kise estaba dispuesto a contestar, y de la forma en que lo haría.

A la editora en jefe de la revista, le parecieron fantásticas las fotos y revisó varias veces las preguntas y aconsejó un poco a Kise antes que la entrevista comenzara. La editora felicitó a Karin y a su jefe por las excelentes fotos y por la imagen que habían estados dispuestos a mostrar.

Ese día, Kise terminó agotado, y durmió en la habitación del hotel que estaba enfrente de la revista. Partiría a la mañana siguiente rumbo a su departamento.

Esa noche estuvo ansioso mucho rato. Repasaba una y otra vez la entrevista y creía haber contestado honestamente todas las preguntas. Estaba nervioso, la revista saldría publicada en 15 días más y no estaba seguro de cómo se tomarían el tema sus fans. Quizás la pose de "niño maduro" no gustase mucho. Aunque obviamente, él su esencia no la cambiaría. Él adoraba a sus fans, su apoyo y seguiría saludándolas y fotografiándose con ellas, pero trataría de no dar pautas para que lo relacionaran con gente de su trabajo, por ser demasiado amistoso o cariñoso.

Cómo aún se encontraba de vacaciones, dispondría de algunos días libres para él. No todos, pero algunos. Podría estar tranquilo en casa al menos un par de días. Solo le dolía pensar que Aomine no se encontraría ahí cuando él llegara.

Al día siguiente, partió rumbo a su casa. Entró cabizbajo a su departamento. Se había ido por casi 4 días y parecía un lugar desconocido, más vació que de costumbre. Dejó su maleta en el living y fue directo a su cuarto. Miró su habitación y sobre su velador, encontró su celular el cual había dejado intencionalmente ahí. No lo había querido llevar. No quería tener la posibilidad de hablar con Aomine durante esos días. Necesitaba concentrarse en su trabajo. Lo miró con cierta ansiedad, no sabía si encenderlo o no. Sabía que si no tenía ningún mensaje o llamada perdida por parte de él, sería el fin definitivo.

Armándose de valor, lo encendió. El proceso se le hizo una eternidad. -¡Nunca había pensado lo lentos que eran los celulares en encenderse!. - Luego de que el aparato se encendiera, esperó unos segundos, pero nada. Ningún mensaje. Eso lo derrumbó. Triste comenzó a sacarse la ropa para meterse a su cama, cuando de pronto comenzaron a llegar una pila de mensajes.

Corrió a coger el celular, lo que le valió una gran caída al suelo ya que producto del apuro se enredó con los pantalones y cayó al suelo en forma violenta.

-¡Maldición!- exclamó sacándose rápidamente los pantalones en el suelo, para poder tomar su celular.

Su mirada se iluminó, cuando vio que tenía varios mensajes de texto de Aomine y varios mensajes en el buzón de voz de él.


	16. Mensajes

_Aquí les dejo una nueva actualización… esperaré ansiosa sus opiniones… saludos_ __

Kise no podía. Cerró el celular violentamente. Todo su cuerpo temblaba. Le tiritaban las manos. Tenía miedo de leer qué era lo que le había escrito Aomine. Más miedo le daba escuchar los mensajes de voz. ¿Y si eran más insultos y problemas?. Kise había dejado botado su celular. Habían pasado más de 4 días después de la última vez que se habían visto, y lo último que Kise le había dicho era que no lo buscara nunca más, que ya no se volverían a ver. Seguramente Aomine algo tendría que decirle después de eso y cómo no se lo permitió, quizás eran solo más ofensas donde Aomine le reafirmaba que no quería saber más de él. Estaba asustado, aterrado, pero tendría que enfrentarlo.

Dejó el celular a un lado y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua mineral. Su mente era un torbellino. Sabía que cuando entrara a su dormitorio, tendría que enfrentar la realidad, fuera cual fuera. Fue a la despensa y sacó una caja de pañuelos desechables. Suponía que luego de leer y escuchar los mensajes, seguramente lloraría sin consuelo. Mejor ir preparado.

Se cambió su polera y se sentó en su cama. Bebió un sorbo de agua pero luego decidió dejarla a un lado. Su estómago estaba revuelto. Sentía náuseas de los puros nervios…

Ya resignado, tomó su celular. Sus manos aún temblaban. Sonrió al verse así. Mal que mal, nunca había sentido esa sensación. Pero algo era cierto, estar enamorado apestaba. Hacía que todo girara en torno a esos sentimientos.

Más calmado comenzó a leer el primer mensaje:

 **-** _ **"Fui hasta tu departamento, pero no te encontré. Toqué y esperé por ti, pero al parecer decidiste no volver a él. Necesito hablar contigo, por favor cuando veas este mensaje, llámame, no importa la hora"**_ **.** – Bueno, no está tan mal- pensó sorprendido Kise al leerlo, algo más tranquilo, pero aun quedaban varios más…

\- _**"No te has conectado. Kise, por favor, necesito verte y hablar contigo antes que te vayas"**_ **.** – Kise no podía creer lo que leía.

\- _**"Parezco idiota llamándote. Pero sale tu celular apagado. ¿En verdad no me vas a contestar?" - ¡No te atrevas a no hacerlo rubio idiota!"**_ \- hasta aquí llegó la calma- pensó para sí Kise, sabía que los dos mensajes restantes serían puros problemas.

\- _**"¡Idiota son las 2 de la mañana y sigues sin conectarte! -¡Ahora me tienes preocupado! – Kise por favor si enciendes tu celular y ves estos mensajes, por favor al menos dime que estás bien.. "**_

 **-** _ **"¡Maldito! ¡Vete a la mierda! Si eso es lo que quieres está bien, vete al infierno. Métete con quien quieras y déjame atrás si eso es lo que quieres. Ahora me dormiré y no sabrás más de mí, ni esperes que te comience a rogar maldito!".**_

Kise ya no estaba seguro de querer escuchar los mensajes de voz. Tenía 10 mensajes. Quería borrarlos. Pero no se atrevió. Aunque fueran insultos, debía escucharlos, quería saber en detalle, qué había pensado Aomine en esos días que no se habían visto.

 _-"_ ** _¿Por qué no me dejas hablar contigo? – Sé que hice mal Kise, todo lo que te dije estuvo mal. Pero dame la oportunidad de conversarlo contigo. En estos momentos, me siento demasiado mal conmigo mismo"_** \- Kise abrió los ojos de par en par, eso no se lo esperaba.

 _-_ ** _"Fui hasta tu casa nuevamente. Entré y no había nadie. No has vuelto a tu departamento, ¿Dónde rayos estás a éstas horas? ¿Estás con Kasamatsu al menos? ¿Estás con alguien? ¡Son más de las 5 de la mañana! ¡Kise espero estés bien!"_** \- la voz de Aomine se escuchaba angustiada, a Kise se le comprimió el pecho.

 _-_ ** _"Estoy en mi casa ahora, perdona por invadir tu espacio. Si no quieres verme, no tengo derecho a entrar. No volveré a ir, a menos que tú me lo pidas. Kise todo esto me tiene muy mal. Es desolador. Necesito saber qué piensas, qué sientes. Necesito pedirte perdón, no quiero que te vayas sin que me escuches"_** **.**

 ** _\- "Me imagino debes haberte ido fuera de la ciudad, y no pudimos hablar. Parece que es en serio que no quieres volver a saber de mí. Es imposible que no hayas leído ni escuchado mis mensajes. Seguramente me eliminaste de tus contactos y me bloqueaste…. ¡Pero maldita sea Kise!, si no lo has hecho aún, y escuchas esto, llámame cuando tengas un tiempo... es en serio cuando te digo que quiero pedirte disculpas, fui un maldito estúpido .. Lo sé, lo reconozco. Pero no me dejes atrás así como así. Sé que te defraudé…"_** _·_ \- Kise no podía creer lo que oía

 _ **\- "El tiempo del mensaje se agotó… Kise debes entender que todo esto para mí es nuevo. Nunca había estado con alguien como lo he estado contigo. Me morí de celos cuando te vi con Kasamatsu, cuando te escuché defenderlo. Odie que te haya acompañado a esa estúpida fiesta. Odie que asistieras con él y no me dijeras. Odie que me hayas mentido. Tú eres muy honesto y sincero. Por eso me molesté. Ahora lo encuentro una estupidez, pero en ese momento no. Más ese artículo con esa modelo. Ella es hermosa, y te libraría de esta relac….."**_

 _ **\- "¡Maldito tiempo! .. te decía que ella es hermosa y te libraría de esta relación homosexual y de cualquier escándalo. Kise quizás tú no te has dado cuenta, pero todo el tiempo hablas de ella. Sé que te tiene asombrado y quizás te guste, es lo más obvio. Quizás soy una molestia para ti y no te atreves a decírmelo. Para mí, lo más importante eres tú. Me dices que no permito que me toques en público, sé que es verdad, pero no es porque no quiera... Cada vez que hemos hecho el amor y te he podido sentir me ha encantado, lo sabes, los besos son genuinos entre nosotros, pero no sé cómo reaccionar ante algunas situaciones, estoy descolocado, me siento muy vulnerable, lo odio…"**_

 _ **\- "Todo lo que te dije frente a los demás, es mentira. Todo fue producto de mi rabia, de mi frustración personal. Nada es verdad. Te encuentro una persona seria, maravillosa, increíble – por favor no me dejes atrás por esto. Llámame, esta vez soy yo quien te necesita a ti… te necesito …"**_ \- luego de esto la voz de Aomine se quebró y Kise solo pudo escuchar un sollozos ahogados. Aomine lloraba sin consuelo. Kise no podía creerlo. Escucharlo así, lo había destrozado. Kise había comenzado a llorar en forma descontrolada, quería correr hacia la casa de Aomine.

 _ **\- "Kise, Ryouta, por favor… llámame, dime algo, lo que sea- necesito oírte. Ya han pasado dos días y aún no sé nada de ti"**_ **.**

 _ **\- "Parece que no te intereso en verdad. Está bien, no te rogaré más. Quizás tienes razón. Fui muy cruel contigo, te dije cosas muy hirientes y tienes derecho a dejarme… si al final, nunca fuimos nada ¿No?. Te pido que por favor borres todos estos mensajes y no me busques. Fui un idiota en pensar que importaba. Después de todo, tienes gente que te aprecia en verdad, y no te faltará con quien estar"**_ **.**

 _ **\- "¡Hasta nunca imbécil! – gracias por dejarme claro que no te importo. Al parecer, todo fue solo una pérdida de tiempo."**_

Y ese había sido el último mensaje. Hace dos días, que Aomine no había escrito ni dejado ningún mensaje más.

Kise comenzó a llorar sin parar. Se sentía pésimo. Si tan solo hubiera llevado consigo su celular, hubiera podido escuchar estos mensajes antes y hubiera podido darse cuenta lo desesperado que estaba Aomine por saber de él.

Pudo entender claramente, lo preocupado que había estado, lo angustiado que se había sentido. Kise sintió que solo había pensado en él, no había tomado en cuenta los sentimientos de Aomine.

Se había desaparecido por varios días. Para él había sido más o menos fácil distraerse y abstraerse de todo, puesto que había tenido mucho trabajo. Pero Aomine se había quedado solo. Sin nadie a quien recurrir. Sabía muy bien que Aomine era una persona solitaria, que no compartía sus cosas con nadie, solo tenía a Kuroko, pero aún así no compartiría cosas tan íntimas con él. Si había estado así de angustiado, seguramente no lo había pasado nada bien.

Kise quería llamarlo, pero no podía. Estaba ahogado por el llanto. En su interior, había esperado solo insultos por parte de él. Nunca pensó, que Aomine le hubiera escrito y dejado mensajes tan desoladores. Por primera vez se sintió más tranquilo. Sintió que Aomine lo quería.

\- ¡Perdóname Aominecchi por no haber llevado el celular conmigo!- ¡de haberlo hecho, te hubiera evitado esta angustia a ti! – dijo entre sollozos.

De pronto, un nuevo mensaje entró a su celular. Kise lo miró instintivamente, era de Aomine…

 _ **\- ¡Ya deja de llorar rubio idiota y mira hacia la puerta!**_

Kise no podía dar crédito a lo que veía. Casi le da un infarto al verlo. Aomine estaba de pie, pegado a la puerta, escuchando. Mirando como Kise lloraba luego de haber leído y escuchado los mensajes.

\- ¡Casi me matas de un susto! - ¿Qué haces aquí Aomine? ¿Cuándo llegaste? - le reclamó Kise tocándose el pecho a fin de calmarse

\- Lo siento por asustarte- como sabía que llegabas hoy, ocupé la llave que me diste… –Lamento haber entrado sin tu permiso, a pesar de haber dicho que no lo haría…

\- ¿Pero por qué?- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó secándose las lágrimas rápidamente con una de sus manos

\- ¿Cómo que por qué idiota? – ¿No te quedó claro después de todos los mensajes?.. Quería verte. Hablar contigo. – En verdad, quería pedirte disculpas por todo- le dijo cabizbajo

\- ¿Pedirme disculpas?- le preguntó algo sorprendido. - ¡El que tiene que pedirte disculpas por todo soy yo!- Discúlpame por no haberte contestado, no llevé el celular conmigo…

\- Lo sé – Vine nuevamente hace dos días y lo vi en tu repisa. Vi que estaba apagado. Por eso no te volví a escribir ni nada, puesto que sabía que no los recibirías. Sabía que no los podrías escuchar.

\- Aomine quiero que sepas, que yo nunca te utilicé, y soy serio, es mentira lo de ese artículo, y si te mentí fue por tonto, no quería que te enojaras… aunque no lo creas, así fue… y no me importa Sakiraicchi, ella es mi amiga y tiene novio y aunque no lo tuviera, no la miraría como a ti- sollozó

\- Kise- ya, tranquilo, basta, no llores más, no quiero que sigamos así. Es verdad que me molesta tu amistad con ese Kasamatsu y con la modelo esa, pero creo que tenemos que hablar. Y no es verdad lo que te dije el otro día, a pesar de tu exceso de entusiasmo, que a veces suele volverme loco, sí creo que eres alguien para tomar en serio, es más, asusta llegar a conocerte tanto….

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?- le preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas otra vez… ¿sería lo que Karin le había dicho? ¿Aomine diría lo que tanto quería escuchar?

\- Porque uno se puede llegar a enamorar mucho de ti Kise Ryouta… Pero tú eres famoso, sé que esto te puede perjudicar, no es bueno que la gente sepa que estás en una relación con un hombre, por eso me fue fácil pensar que tú y esa modelo… es decir, aún no entiendo que podrías hacer con un tipo como yo, teniendo a todas las mujeres de Japón a tus pies…

Kise no podía creerlo, Aomine estaba…

\- Bueno, eso dependerá de a quien yo escoja- y ahí decido yo- ¿no crees?

\- Kise, mírame por favor- le pidió Aomine

Kise obedeció. A pesar de ser un desastre en ese momento, lo miró fijamente, sin titubear ni desviar la mirada.

\- ¿Y me escogerías a mí?- le preguntó sonrojado Aomine

\- Hace rato ya te había escogido, me entregué a ti en cuerpo y alma, pero tú y tu gran bocota- le respondió él sollozando.

\- Bueno, yo también me entregué a ti… ¿O te queda alguna duda tonto Ryouta?

Kise sonrió.


	17. Juntos

Aomine caminó lentamente hacia él. Kise al ver esto se levantó y prácticamente saltó a sus brazos. Se quedaron así unos momentos. Kise lloraba, no podía controlarse. Estaba demasiado feliz de que estuviera ahí, con él, en su departamento. Aomine lo apretaba fuerte contra sí. Lo tenía fuertemente abrazado. Puso su mano en los finos y sedosos cabellos de Kise.

-¡Dios cómo había extrañado esto!- pensó para sí.

Con cuidado tomó el rostro de Kise, secó las lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos, para luego besarlo tierna y lentamente. Quería disfrutar de sus besos. Lo besaba con dulzura, casi como si fuera la primera vez que lo besaba. Kise se dejó besar. Lenta y pausadamente. Querían sentirse. Al principio todo fue caricias, susurros y cariños. Silenciosos gemidos. Parecía que cada beso, les llegaba a doler en el pecho.

Al cabo de un rato, la pasión se fue apoderando de ellos. Habían pasado muchos días, demasiados desde la última vez que habían estado íntimamente conectados. Comenzaron a besarse de una forma que ni ellos imaginaron que sería posible. Nada decorosa. Parecían querer devorarse.

\- ¡Te extrañé tanto!- le dijo Kise aferrándose a él.

\- Yo también Ryouta… por favor perdóname …

\- Perdóname tú… Aominecchi…

\- Daiki- dime Daiki, por favor…

\- Perdóname Daiki- le decía besándolo con fervor, mientras rápidamente comenzaban a desvestirse entre sí…

\- Ryouta, no sabes cuanto te he necesitado… te necesito… mucho- la voz de Aomine se quebró…

\- Te amo mi Daiki, mucho.…

Aomine se abrazó a él ahogando el sollozo. No podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando. Estaba nervioso, era como si fueran a hacer el amor por primera vez. Kise no cabía en sí de la felicidad.

\- Ryouta, quiero hacerte el amor- ¿puedo?

\- ¡Por supuesto, es tu deber Daiki! ¡Necesito que lo hagas ahora ya!- le dijo Kise sin dejar de besarlo. Estaba demasiado excitado. Si seguían así, sin dudas terminaría al primer contacto con Aomine.

\- ¡Dios, había extrañado tanto a su rubio! –Su cuerpo, su aroma, sus cabellos, su voz, sus gemidos, todo. Sentirlo y verlo excitado por él, era lo mejor que le podía pasar a Aomine.

Se besaron, tocaron y masturbaron por varios minutos. Aomine jugó durante varios minutos con el miembro erecto de Kise y lo lamió hasta que Kise logró correrse.

Quería satisfacerlo a toda costa. Sabía que había hecho sufrir al rubio, producto de sus propios miedos e inseguridades.

Besó un rato más a Kise con pasión, y cuando ya notó que estallaría, tomó el frasco de lubricante y colocó un poco en sus dedos.

Comenzó a jugar con la entrada de Kise con cuidado. Kise cerró los ojos excitado, necesitaba sentir a Aomine luego en su interior. No le interesaba nada. Lo quería dentro de él …ya.

\- Aquí voy Kise- le dijo ahogando el gemido

\- ¡Dios cómo te extrañé!- exclamó sensualmente Kise cuando Aomine lo penetró.

Aomine casi se corre solo con ver la expresión que Kise puso. Le encantaba poder provocar esas sensaciones en Kise.

\- Muévete más- le ordenó Kise mientras se aferraba a las sábanas con sus manos. - Te necesito, al fin estás dentro mío, después de tantos días- le escuchó decir mientras se aferraba a las sábanas más fuertemente, cerrando los ojos, entregándose al placer…

\- Ryouta…. – dijo apenas Aomine

\- ¡Más adentro Daiki! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Te quiero completamente dentro mío!- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, sonrojado…

\- ¡Oh Ryouta! – eres demasiado sensual - le dijo Aomine aferrándose a las manos de Kise. Ambas se entrelazaron. Aomine lo penetraba con fuerza, tal como Kise se lo estaba exigiendo, sabía que no duraría mucho más, todo era muy caliente. No dejaban de mirarse, se necesitaban. Sus manos seguían entrelazadas. Aomine se daba impulso con ellas. Con cada movimiento profundo, sus labios se encontraban, sus lenguas jugaban y gemidos de placer salían de sus bocas sin decoro alguno. Sentían que se quemaban.

\- Te amo Ryouta- le dijo Aomine por primera vez mientras entraba dentro de él muy fuertemente, en la que sería su penúltima embestida antes de acabar.

\- También te amo mi Daiki- le contestó Kise apretándolo fuertemente dentro de él, sobrepasado por la pasión y la emoción.

\- Ryouta me voy a correr, no aguanto más – le dijo besándolo profundamente.

\- Yo igual, te amoooooo Dai…. – ahhhhhhh- exclamó Kise entregándose al orgasmo

Solo le bastó ver y escuchar esto último a Aomine para acabar. El rubio sintió como el cuerpo de Aomine se estremecía y como su esencia entraba dentro de él. Kise se abrazó a Aomine fuertemente. Su pantera negra le había hecho el amor como nunca se imaginó que podía llegar a hacerlo. Y lo más, pero más importante, le había dicho que lo amaba segundos antes de acabar.

Kise no pudo aguantar más, y comenzó a sollozar una vez más en los brazos de Aomine. Sus sentimientos lo habían sobrepasado otra vez. Se sentía amado, querido y especial para alguien, y ese alguien era su Daikicchi.

\- ¿Ryouta qué pasa? ¿Te duele?- le preguntó preocupado Aomine entre jadeos tratando de salirse del interior de Kise.

\- No, no salgas, no aún –le pidió Kise sollozando. –Déjame sentirte un poco más así… no quiero que este momento termine…

\- Bakaaa- le dijo Aomine buscando sus labios- no te pongas así, no ves que me asustas…

\- Lo siento- le dijo secándose las lágrimas, tratando de controlarse.

Aomine se acomodó a su lado y lo abrazó con ternura.

\- Te extrañé- le dijo Kise sin pensarlo

\- Lo sé – se notó- me lo acabas de demostrar. Parece que realmente me extrañaste – le dijo Aomine con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

\- Es que lo hice- y mucho- no es broma Daiki- le dijo Kise colocándose serio.

\- Sé que no es broma Ryouta, yo también y demasiado. Casi me volví loco durante estos días que no supe nada de ti- no iba podía permitir que termináramos - le dijo besándolo tiernamente en los labios.

Ambos se sonrieron. Estaban agotados. Continuaron abrazados unos momentos más, hasta que cayeron profundamente dormidos.

Al despertar, Kise no podía creer que su Daiki estuviera a su lado, durmiendo plácidamente. Lo tenía abrazado. Su calor y aroma eran inconfundibles.

Aomine abrió los ojos y se miraron por unos segundos, éste puedo ver las dudas en los ojos de Kise y le dijo:

\- ¡Ya idiota!- ¡No me mires con cara de perro asustado!- le dijo sonriendo

\- Es que nunca me imaginé que estaríamos así hoy- pensé que no te vería más… que no me perdonarías…

\- Mmmmm… aún no lo he hecho del todo- en verdad- le respondió Aomine sentándose en la cama mirándolo con cara de afligido.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no? ¿Entonces? ¿Qué te hizo venir hasta aquí?

\- Bueno, tuve una visita poco usual cuando estabas fuera de la ciudad- le dijo mirando como Kise lo miraba con cara de asombro y angustia a la vez

\- ¿Una visita?

\- Si bueno, el idiota ese de Kasamatsu me fue a visitar…

\- ¿Quéééé?- le preguntó Kise tapándose la cara con la sábana. -¡Dios estoy muerto!-pensó para sí…

\- Si, lo que escuchas- le respondió Aomine

\- ¿Y para qué fue? ¿qué te dijo?

\- ¡Qué era un maldito estúpido egocéntrico celoso imbécil! – si no mal recuerdo- me dijo que me metiera mis celos por donde más me cupieran y que te fuera a buscar de inmediato, porque yo era lo más importante para ti. - Qué no podía entender como alguien tan maravilloso como tú podría estar con un imbécil como yo. – (Kise ya se estaba dando por muerto) (o dando por muerto a Yukio en verdad). - Y que si él fuera homosexual, ya te habría quitado de mis garras y se hubiera comprometido contigo hace rato. Pero que para mala suerte tuya, él era muy heterosexual, y que único interés en acompañarte era solo para conocer alguna guapa modelo, aunque cada vez que alguna le hablaba, el muy idiota se ponía a temblar como una gallina. Qué por eso iba en reiteradas ocasiones.

\- ¿Yukio te dijo todo eso?

\- Si, puedes apostar que sí lo hizo…

\- Guauuuuuu- ¿Y sigue vivo?- le preguntó Kise temiendo en verdad por la integridad física de su ex capitán

\- Sí – lo dejé vivir..

\- Así que me encuentra maravilloso…. ¿Estás seguro que te dijo eso?- le preguntó intrigado.

\- ¡Cállate idiota! - ¡No es algo que quiera recordar mucho!- le gritó

\- ¡Es que en mi vida Yukio me ha tratado muy bien qué digamos!- ¡siempre me trata de imbécil, infantil y me golpea!- no pensé que se pudiera referir de mí así

\- ¡Pues para que veas!

\- Ya veo- se quedó pensando Kise

\- También leí los comentarios de tu amiga modelo y como desmintió todo lo que habían escrito en ese artículo. Estaba sumamente ofuscada. También salió su novio muy molesto. Y al verlo a él y compararlo contigo, claramente, ella lo escogerá a él. Es bastante mejor parecido que tú y serio.

\- ¡Ohhhh eres cruel Daikicchi!- le dijo Kise haciendo un puchero. Aomine sonrió con suficiencia.

\- Bueno, también entendí que tú eres quien más se arriesga en esta relación, y si no me quisiste decir que ibas a esa fiesta, creo que he podido entenderlo, en verdad es una tontería ahora que lo pienso, ya que en esos días, igual hubiéramos discutido. Pero no quiero que me mientas más Ryouta, aunque eso signifique una pelea. ¿Entendiste?

\- Sí, lo lamento. – Me gustaría que me acompañaras de vez en cuando a esas fiestas, para que conozcas y veas que no tienes nada que temer, ya que en verdad… yo te amo, desde hace ya un tiempo- le dijo Kise escondiendo su cara entre su flequillo…

\- Lo sé, yo también te amo idiota- le dijo quitándole el pelo de la cara

\- ¡Llámame Ryouta, no idiota! ¿Quieres?

\- ¿Idiota?, ¿Ryouta? ¿Suenan similares no?

\- ¡Oh por Dios! - tú de verdad quieres pelear ¿verdad?

\- Jajajaja- no Ryouta- le dijo Aomine aplastándole la cabeza en son de broma

Kise sonrió.

\- Igual, necesito pedirte perdón Ryouta, por todo lo que te dije, sé que te traté muy mal. Dije cosas que te deben haber herido mucho. Lo de tu familia fue un golpe muy bajo, sumado a que nadie te tomaría jamás en serio, en verdad, discúlpame.

Kise, sintió ganas de llorar nuevamente. Estaba demasiado sensible en esos momentos.

\- Si, lo fue- pero te perdono. Pero te pido que no discutamos así, hiriéndonos, no es necesario – Sé que estabas enojado y lo entiendo- le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

\- ¿Entonces damos este "impasse" por superado?- le preguntó Aomine - ¡Pero basta de poner esa cara por favor!

\- Si, han sido muchos días sin ti- no quiero sentirte lejos ni uno más- al contrario, quiero que me beses y me hagas el amor…

\- Ahhhh – pero eso se puede arreglar fácilmente- le dijo Aomine colocándose nuevamente sobre Kise besándolo apasionadamente.

\- Oye Daiki- le preguntó de pronto Kise

\- ¿Qué?- le preguntó sorprendido Aomine al ver los ojos de Kise muy abiertos

\- ¿Alguna vez podré ser el seme de esta relación?- le preguntaba

\- No, por ningún motivo, aquí el que tiene el control soy yo- le dijo Aomine convencido de eso

\- ¿O sea, que nunca podré hacerte yo el amor a ti?- le preguntó triste mirando hacia un lado, intentando separarse de Aomine.

\- ¿Es importante para ti eso Ryouta?

\- ¡Sí, claro que sí- quiero demostrarte también cuánto te quiero!

\- Entonces sí- le dijo Aomine. Pero no hoy, algún día lejano. - Déjame prepararme para eso. -¡Y te prohíbo le cuentes a alguien! -Sobre todo a Bakagami y a tu tal Kasamatsu..

\- No tengo intenciones de hablar con ellos de lo que hacemos entre estas 4 paredes Daiki

\- Bueno, yo tampoco, aunque Tetsu sabe una buena parte- le dijo pensativo

\- Pero Kurokocchi no dirá nada- y si lo hace, acabamos con él- te parece dijo besándolo

\- Por su puesto- le dijo Aomine sonriendo mientras correspondía el beso. - Además, él está con ese idiota de Bakagami, si habla, lo delato- sonrió en forma maliciosa…

Kise casi se atragantó. No podía entender cómo Aomine no lo había preparado psicológicamente antes de decirle eso. ¡No podía creer que SU Kurokocchi estuviera atrapado entre las redes de Bakagami!- sin dudas, él, Kise Ryouta tendría que rescatarlo, hacerlo entrar en razón en forma urgente…

\- ¡Basta Kise!- le dijo molesto Aomine- Deja a Tetsu tranquilo… él sabe lo que hace…

\- ¡Pero mi Kurokocchi!- le dijo lloriqueando... ¿en manos de Kagamicchi?

\- ¿Y crees que haya alguien mejor que él para Tetsu?- le preguntó algo melancólico… mal que mal, Bakagami es su luz…

\- Tienes razón, así como tú eres mí luz para mí- le dijo Ryouta besando fogosamente a Aomine, entregándose nuevamente al calor de su cuerpo…


	18. Mi Novio

Las cosas habían mejorado notoriamente entre ellos. Poco quedaban para el término de las vacaciones. El manager de Kise había resuelto suspenderle todos los trabajos que quedaban a fin de poder darle unos días de descanso total. Habían sido arduos días de trabajo, y había quedado muy preocupado luego del viaje fuera de la ciudad. Se notaba que su modelo necesitaba despejarse. La entrevista saldría prontamente publicada, y seguramente eso generaría más presión y trabajo sobre él. Era mejor darle un descanso.

\- Oi Ryouta, ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer hoy?- le preguntaba Aomine al otro lado del teléfono.

\- Pensaba juntarme contigo y tener sexo hasta desfallecer- le respondía picaronamente Kise.

\- Idiota- aparte de eso- le contestaba Aomine cómo si lo que le acababa de responderle Kise fuera de lo más normal y no hubiera provocado en él ningún efecto.

\- Ahh ¿aparte de eso? ¡nada! - ahora estoy lavando algo de ropa y ordenando un poco -¿Tienes algo en mente?

\- Si, mi madre está preparando una cena para hoy. Mi hermana mayor está de cumpleaños, me manda a preguntarte si quieres venir….

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Tu hermana está de cumpleaños y no me habías dicho nada?- le gritó Kise alterado… ¿Pero y qué le puedo regalar? ¿Qué le vas a regalar tú?

\- ¿Yo? ¡Nada! – ya haciendo que vengas a cenar será suficiente… hace días me reclaman que no te apareces por acá…

\- ¿Pero cómo que nada? ¡Qué malo eres Daikicchi!

\- ¿Vienes o no?

\- ¡Claro que voy! – ¡seguro que tu mamá estará preparando una cena exquisita!

\- Si- dalo por hecho- comentó Aomine

\- Siiiiii- gritó Kise emocionado

\- ¡Oi Ryouta! – le gritó Aomine antes que Kise cortara el teléfono

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿En qué quedó eso de juntarnos y tener sexo hasta desfallecer?

\- Eso quedó para otro día… ahora tengo que ir a comprar un regalo decente, arreglarme bien y llevarle algo a tu madre que hace muchos días que no la veo…

\- Si- ya me lo temía… - no te vuelvas loco con est….. – pero Aomine no había alcanzado a decir nada, Kise ya le había cortado la comunicación.

Aomine fue hasta su habitación y se recostó en su cama. Sonreía como un estúpido. Se estaba imaginando como estaría de loco Kise en esos momentos. Pensando en qué ropa se pondría, qué perfume usaría, lo que iría a comprar. Seguramente llegaría con un regalo ridículamente caro, con algo para la cena y tremendamente apuesto. Esa última parte era la que más le preocupaba… ¿Podría resistirse a los encantos de un Kise realmente apuesto? ¿Arreglado y perfumado para la ocasión?

*************************************************

Aomine se despertó con el alboroto que se armó en su casa cuando llegó Kise. Sus hermanas chillaban cómo locas y su madre subió corriendo las escaleras para arreglarse un poco y no parecer la empleada de la casa. Al padre de Aomine no le quedó otra que salir a recibirlo…

\- ¡Bienvenido muchacho!- le dijo saludándolo con cariño

\- ¿Cómo está? ¿Llegué muy temprano?- le preguntó al no ver a nadie a su lado.

\- No, mi hijo el vago en su pieza durmiendo, y las 3 mujeres de esta casa arreglándose, ya deben estar por bajar. - Pero ve, sube a despertar a Daiki…

Mientras subía podía escuchar cuchicheos de mujeres, Kise sonrió. A pesar de estar acostumbrado, no podía creer que eso también sucediera en la casa de Aomine, aún después de meses yendo para allá de visita.

Aomine lo quedó mirando fijamente apenas entró en su habitación. Se veía realmente apuesto. No pudo contenerse y se acercó a él con hambre. Lo besó fieramente y para "afearlo" un poco, desordenó y despeinó los cabellos que su "no novio" había tardado horas en acomodar, a fin de que las mujeres de esa casa, no lo acecharan más de la cuenta…

\- Ahomine- le gritó Kise molesto, intentando arreglar su cabellos nuevamente. Si había algo que le desagradaba a Kise, era que lo despeinaran. Aomine fue por una ducha rápida, y apenas estuvo listo bajaron a reunirse con la familia.

Para sorpresa de Kise, era el único invitado. Nadie más asistiría al evento. Aomine no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a las tres mujeres de su hogar babear por Kise. (Aunque el también estaba igual)

-¿Por qué soy el único invitado?- preguntó sorprendido Kise

\- ¡Es que estábamos tan felices que vinieras, que no queríamos entorpecer tu venida Ryouta!- le respondió la madre de Aomine

-¿Pero por qué dice eso?- le preguntó aún más sorprendido

-¡Cariño, claro!- sabemos que eres famoso… si viniera alguien más, podría traerte problemas. De seguro te pedirían fotos, autógrafos, que le comentaras cosas… no queríamos generarte problemas….

\- ¡Si Ryouta!- además que hace tiempo no te veíamos… hace muchos días que no venías… te extrañamos demasiado!- le dijo la cumpleañera sin vergüenza alguna

\- Sí- comentaba la otra hermana de Aomine - ¡Además que no sabes del humor de perros con el que había andado mi hermano, porque no venías!, desde que se pusieron en la buena, lo recuperamos… pero fueron unos días del infierno con él… ¿Sabes?

\- ¿Pero qué tonterías le están diciendo a Kise par de tontas?- ¡tú no les creas ninguna cosa a estas dos! ¿Quieres? – le dijo enojado mirando a Kise - ¡no sé por qué están diciendo est….

\- Pero Daiki, cariño, no seas tímido…reconoce que andabas de muy mal humor y triste durante esos días que te enemistaste con él.. pero bueno, ya pasó… ahora sentémonos a comer…y cariño, cuéntanos cómo has estado- le decía la madre de Aomine a Kise invitándolo a sentarse

\- ¡Oi Ryouta! - Si sigues provocando tanto escándalo cada vez que vengas a esta casa, no te volveré a invitar…

\- No le hagas caso, es mí cumpleaños, yo te invité. -Por cierto muchas gracias por tu regalo… ¿Cómo sabías que este perfume me gustaba?- le preguntaba sorprendida

\- Bueno, creí que esa fragancia te quedaría perfecta… es cómo tú, fresca y delicada…- le dijo regalándole además una sonrisa perfecta que se asemejaba al de un adonis griego.

Las tres mujeres quedaron más enamoradas aún. La hermana de Aomine casi se desmayó ante ese comentario y esa sonrisa. Kise era un ser perfecto. Aomine ya sentía como le estaba comenzando a palpitar una vena en la sien. Le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza. El rubio idiota estaba jugando al modelo perfecto, y lo peor, es que lo era. No podía creerlo. Kise había revolucionado todo. La cena se había tornado en un interrogatorio al pobre rubio. No lo dejaban en paz.

\- ¿Bueno y por qué se pelearon a todo esto?- le preguntó inocentemente la hermana mayor de Aomine. Kise se tensó. Todos los quedaron mirando.

\- No preguntes cosas que no te interesan- le respondió Aomine sin inmutarse

\- ¡Te apuesto a que te pusiste celoso de la modelo!- le respondió su hermana mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa maligna en sus ojos. Kise se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Aomine se atragantó. Esa no se la esperaba.

\- ¡Reconócelo! -¡No te gustó que él pasara todo su tiempo con esa hermosa mujer y que no te la presentara! ¿Verdad?- ¡vimos tu computador, y te leíste toda la historia de Sakirai! ¡viste todas sus fotos!

Aomine casi se cae de la silla. Eso era algo que nunca le hubiera reconocido a Kise. Se sonrojó. Kise lo miró sorprendido y sonrojado. Esto no iba a terminar bien…

\- ¡Reconócelo hermano!- ¡Ya, dilo!- si todo sabemos que te gusta la modelo ¿o no?- por algo tienes tu pieza plagada de revistas pornos…

Kise lo miró absorto. No sabía si reír o qué ante esos dichos. Eso era algo que no había pensado. Aomine gustaba siempre de mirar mujeres de pechos grandes. Kise se sintió mal ante eso y ocultó la mirada bajo su flequillo como siempre lo hacía cuando algo lo hacía sentir mal.

\- ¡Pero qué tonteras…..! -¡Oye tú, no les hagas caso!- le dijo a Kise que aún estaba dándole vueltas al tema…

\- Ahhh – pero hermano ¿vas a negar que no te gusta esa modelo? es tal cual a ti te gustan las mujeres… tiene unos pechos grandes, estrecha cintura, grandes caderas…- sonrio su hermana mirándolo con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

Kise sentía que tenía que salir de ahí en esos momentos. Necesitaba pararse e ir al baño. Eso siempre fue sabido por él, el gusto de Aomine por las mujeres, solo que no se había detenido a pensarlo.

\- ¡No, no me gusta esa modelo!- le respondió Aomine molesto. –Solo la miré porque quería saber con quien estaba trabajando Ryouta…

\- ¡Está bien Aomine!- Si está bien que digas que te gusta, después de todo Sakiraicchi es preciosa- le dijo Kise en un tono indescifrable más esa cara de angustia...

\- ¡Maldita sea Ryouta idiota!- ¡No me gusta ella! ¿Qué no sabes que me gustas tú y nadie más que tú? ¡Qué te amo a ti! ¡Qué tú eres mi novio!

Kise quedó en shock. La respiración de Aomine estaba agitada. Todo el salón quedó en silencio. Nadie decía nada. Nadie se movía, nadie respiraba.

De pronto la hermana de Aomine dijo:

\- Mamá ¿me pasas la ensalada?

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó absorto Aomine

\- ¿Qué si me pasan la ensalada?- repitió ella como si nada…

Todo en la casa volvía a ser normal…

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen que decir frente a lo que le acabo de decir a Kise?- preguntó asombrado Aomine

\- Pues claro cariño, ¿Acaso crees que no lo sabíamos?

Aomine quedó en shock.

-¿Entonces toda esta conversación...?- preguntó incrédulo

\- ¡Esta fue nuestra pequeña venganza!- ¡Lo sentimos cuñado!- pero tú no tuviste que soportarlo mientras estuvieron peleados- ¡lo mínimo era hacerle pasar un rato incómodo frente tuyo!

\- ¿Y no les molesta?- les preguntó Kise en un susurro de voz

\- ¡Pues claro que nos molesta Ryouta!- le dijo la hermana del medio. -En vez de escoger a una de nosotras dos, escogiste al idiota de mi hermano... Eres muy apuesto sin dudas, pero no sé si muy inteligente- le dijo media enojada

\- ¿Pero sabes lo que más me molesta a mí?- le dijo la hermana mayor apuntándolo con los palillos- es que el estúpido de mi hermano, tiene un novio mucho más apuesto, simpático y encantador, ¡que cualquier novio que yo pueda lograr tener en mi vida!… ¡No es justo!- dijo molesta y tirándose de espaldas sobre el respaldo de la silla.

Kise sonrió emocionado.

\- ¡Haber si ahora botas toda esa basura porno!- le dijo su madre a Aomine mientras cortaba la carne en trozos

\- ¿Quééééé?- ¡Nooooo! -¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?- gritó Aomine ofuscado

\- ¿Cómo que no Daikicchi?- le preguntó Kise molesto, ante lo cual todos rieron. Ver a Aomine Daiki refunfuñando, por el reto de Kise, era muy gracioso para todos los que estaban en esa mesa. Más que no se atrevía a decirle que no. Eso era algo digno de presenciar.

\- ¿Y cómo llevarán el tema?- le preguntó el padre de Aomine un tanto preocupado.

\- No sé, aún no lo hemos pensado ni hablado. A decir verdad, no estaba conversado decírselo a ustedes, pero debo reconocer que me tranquiliza que sepan y no se opongan… - les dijo Kise con un hilo de voz. Aomine sujetó su mano por debajo de la mesa. Kise lo miró agradeciendo el gesto.

\- Claro que no muchacho. Has sido un gran ejemplo para el vago de mi hijo. (Daiki lo miró medio molesto). -Ha cambiado mucho gracias a ti y si puedes dominar ese carácter de mierda que tiene mucho mejor- sonrió el padre de Aomine. Pero por ahora, yo les aconsejaría que lo mantuvieran en secreto. No te vaya a perjudicar en tu carrera. Pero solo por ese punto de vista. Por nuestro lado, estamos felices… Además que ya eras parte de ésta familia hace rato

A Kise se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Aomine estrechó más fuerte su mano.

\- ¡Ya cariño!- le dijo la madre de Aomine pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. – ven y ayúdame a traer la torta de cumpleaños- Kise la acompañó.

Ese fue un día muy especial para todos. En especial para los dos. La familia de Aomine estaba feliz y Kise se encontraba especialmente emocionado por lo sucedido. Jamás se esperó que fuera tan bien recibido por la familia de Aomine, y menos se esperó que Aomine lo reconociera de esa forma. Tan a simple vista.

Como siempre, Aomine acompañó a Kise hasta su casa. Kise iba particularmente callado. Estaba emocionado y triste a la vez. Estaba muy feliz en ver cómo todos lo habían recibido… con tanto cariño, pero estaba muy triste, pensando en su familia. Sin lugar a dudas, ellos no reaccionarían así. De enterarse, seguramente, se cortarían para siempre toda posibilidad de alguna reconciliación futura.

\- ¡Estás muy callado para ser tú!- le dijo Aomine preocupado

\- Ah, sí- perdona Daiki- le respondió Kise

\- ¿Es por lo de las revistas? ¡Las botaré!- le dijo medio molesto. Kise sonrió.

\- No, no es por eso- pero sí, te agradeceré que te deshagas de ellas- le dijo mirándolo serio. – Pero estaba pensando en lo genial que es tu familia, comparada a la mía.

\- Si, bueno- debo reconocer que a mi también me sorprendieron- pero debe ser por lo que dijeron…

\- ¿Lo que dijeron?- le preguntó Kise mirándolo fijamente, deteniendo el paso

\- Si – le dijo Aomine rascándose la cabeza, como lo hacía cada vez que algo le daba vergüenza. – Es verdad que gracias a ti he cambiado. Me he vuelto más sociable y responsable. También es cierto que esos días que estuvimos distanciados, anduve insoportable… más que estábamos de vacaciones….

\- Uyyyy ahora entiendo- sonrió satisfecho Kise. –Esto de estar contigo me convierte en el salvador de tu familia, ¿Verdad?

\- Sí, algo así- sonrió Aomine

\- Jajajaja- rió Kise.

\- Daiki, es ¿verdad lo que dijiste en tu casa?-

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Qué me amas y que somos …..

\- ¿Novios?- le preguntó Aomine

\- Si, eso… ¿es verdad?

\- ¿Acaso no lo somos?

\- No lo sé….- le dijo mirándolo serio.

¡Diablos esa cara otra vez!- pensó Aomine "Cara de circunstancia o de perro apaleado"

\- ¿Quieres que lo seamos?- Le preguntó Daiki

\- ¿Tú en verdad quieres que lo seamos?

\- Sí o no- idiota – le preguntó irritado Aomine

\- Sí…- le contestó Kise

\- Bien, entonces te amo y somos novios ¿Feliz?

\- Sí- le respondió Kise sonriendo. Solo Aomine Daiki se le podía declarar a alguien así… pero pensándolo bien, a su estilo, había sido muy lindo y encantador.

\- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor Daiki?

\- Si, claro- le respondió Aomine

\- ¿Puedes quedarte esta noche en mi casa?

\- ¿Para tener sexo hasta desfallecer?- le preguntó Aomine

Kise sonrió apurando el paso. Aomine lo siguió gustoso.


	19. El modelo solitario

El fin de año, se acercaba a pasos agigantados. El nuevo año estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Quedaban aproximadamente tres semanas para que el año en curso terminara, y diera comienzo a uno nuevo.

Kise estaba pensando en eso, cuando llamaron a su puerta. Era su manager quien le traía varios ejemplares de la revista donde seguramente, había salido publicada su entrevista. Habían sido tantas las cosas que habían sucedido, que por poco se olvidaba de ella. Ahora que la tenía en las manos, se sentía nervioso. En aquella entrevista, por primera vez, había abierto su corazón al público… por primera vez temió, por las repercusiones que podría tener…

\- ¿Qué pasa Kise? ¿Quién es?- le dijo saliendo de la habitación Aomine

\- ¡Buenos días Aomine-kun! – le decía el manager de Kise – disculpen la hora, pero vine a traerle a Ryouta el ejemplar de la revista donde salió publicada su entrevista. –Toma, traje una para ti- le dijo pasándole uno de los ejemplares

\- ¡Noooooo!- gritó avergonzado Kise- ¡No, se la des a él!

\- ¡Muy lento Kise!- le dijo Aomine quitándole el ejemplar de las manos. - ¿Oye por qué no quieres que la tenga? ¡De igual formas la leeré!

\- ¡Nooo, dámela!- gritaba Kise - mientras Aomine la sostenía por lo alto

\- jajaja- rió el manager de Kise – mejor me voy- ¡suerte Ryouta!- jajajajaja, te llamaré cuando sepa algo respecto a las ventas y a la recepción de tus fans…

\- ¿Por qué no quieres que la lea?- le preguntó molesto Aomine

\- ¡No sé! ¡No quiero! ¡Me da vergüenza!- le contestó Kise

\- ¿Vergüenza de mí?- le preguntó sorprendido al borde un ataque de risa

\- Sí, de ti y de todos- dijo tapándose la cara completamente roja en esos momentos. -¿Crees que podré retirar todos los ejemplares de los kioscos antes que se vendan?- le preguntó medio histérico.

\- No puede ser tan mala… - le dijo Aomine mirando la foto de la portada. (Kise se veía increíblemente bien)

\- No la leas- por favor- le suplicó

\- Ven- le dijo Aomine – Vamos al sillón a leerla juntos, ¿Quieres?

\- ¡Noo!- le gritó Kise aún rojo como un tomate e intentando quitársela de las manos..

\- No te comportes como un niño- le dijo Aomine empujándolo un poco a fin de que no le arrebatara la revista, pero al ver que Kise no cedía, fue y se acomodó solo en el sillón.

Hojeó la revista y se percató que habían muchas fotos y la entrevista era particularmente larga. Miró detenidamente las fotos y quedó impresionado. Kise se veía extremadamente guapo, maduro, sexy pero triste.

A Aomine se le ensombreció la mirada. Recordó con tristeza que antes de esa entrevista habían sucedido muchas cosas. Kise había discutido con su familia duramente y adicional a eso, ellos se habían disgustado y no se habían hablado durante días.

Si bien las fotos, atrajeron su atención, lo que más llamó su atención fue el titular: "Kise Ryouta, el modelo solitario". Al moreno, se le comprimió el corazón. Se acomodó en el sillón y comenzó a leer con el ceño fruncido cada línea y cada frase que ahí decía.

Kise no se perdía detalle de su rostro. Finalmente se sentó a su lado y quiso preguntar, pero Aomine no se inmutó, estaba totalmente absorto en su lectura.

"Kise Ryuota, el modelo solitario".

En este nuevo ejemplar, les traemos en exclusiva, una extensiva y profunda entrevista a nuestro querido y joven modelo Kise Ryouta. En esta oportunidad, Kise nos abre algo más que las puertas de su corazón. Por primera vez, revela detalles de su infancia, de sus miedos, de sus amigos, de sus éxitos así como de sus más grandes tristezas….

Aomine se sorprendió de leer eso… ¿En verdad sería así?...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dice que te quedaste pensando así?- le preguntó Kise al borde de la desesperación.

\- ¡Cállate idiota! ¡Me asustas!- le gritó Aomine saltando producto de la impresión. –Déjame leer tranquilo o me iré a la habitación y me encerraré ahí..

Kise lo miró molesto. Pensó que lo mejor era dejarlo solo, o de lo contrario saldrían discutiendo. Cuando Kise se levantó del sillón, Aomine jaló fuertemente de él, obligándolo a que se sentara nuevamente a su lado, le dio un sensual beso y lo abrazó fuertemente. Luego de percatarse, de que no escaparía y que había aceptado el hecho, de que leería la revista quisiera o no, continuó con la lectura.

Comenzaron con una pequeña biografía. Lo típico. Su nombre completo, edad, fecha de nacimiento, su signo, su tipo de sangre, nombre de sus padres, lugar donde había nacido y crecido durante sus primeros años de vida y donde había estudiado en primaria y secundaria. Mencionaron su paso por Teiko y su destacada participación en la generación de los milagros. Su actual estadía en Kaijo, donde la revista sacaba a relucir lo exitoso y talentoso que era, más sus buenas calificaciones. Hasta ahí, todo iba bien…

Luego vinieron las preguntas más difíciles…

 **Nota de la autora: (R: entiéndase cuando pregunta o hable la reportera quien habla en primera persona, K: cuando es el turno de Kise de responder o comentar)**

 _ **R:- ¡Me imagino Ryouta que tus padres deben estar muy orgullosos de ti!- pregunté emocionada, pero me sorprendió como el rostro de mi entrevistado se ensombrecía…**_  
K: A decir verdad, no mucho. No tenemos buena relación….

 _ **R: - ¿Cómo? ¿No se llevan bien?- pregunté sorprendida**_  
K: No, la verdad no mucho. Además que ellos viven en otra prefectura, lejos de aquí por el trabajo de mi padre.

 _ **R: Realmente me quedé atónita. No podía imaginarme a un chico tan joven viviendo solo. - ¿Y cómo lo haces para arreglártelas solo? ¿ Me imagino que vienen a visitarte seguido?**_  
K: No, hace tiempo no los veo. Pero me las arreglo bien. En mi preparatoria poseo una beca deportiva, y mi departamento lo arriendo a muy buen precio. Con lo que gano como modelo, me lo puedo costear yo mismo. También se cocinar y hago casi todas mis cosas. Al principio fue difícil, pero ya me acostumbré. _**(R: me responde él con una sonrisa tímida, por un momento se me heló la sangre)**_

 _ **R-¿Es decir, tú te pagas todo?**_  
K: Si, me mantengo por mi cuenta.

 _ **R: ¿Pero eso no es muy duro? (Kise duda en responder, me mira como sopesando su respuesta)**_  
K:….. Debo reconocer que a veces si lo es. Hay veces que siento que todo es muy duro y solitario. Sobre todo cuando ves a tus compañeros o amigos, que se marchan ansiosos a sus casas esperando contarles a sus padres lo que hicieron durante el día, o presumir frente a sus hermanos menores, las buenas notas que obtuvieron… me gustaría no tener que llegar a una casa vacía, que hubiera alguien esperándome para saber de mí o que me esperara con una rica cena… Es decir, no me importa tener que pagar mis cosas por mí mismo, lo que duele es estar solo siempre. No contar con ellos. Pero bueno, uno no escoge a la familia ¿verdad?.

 _ **R: Veo en su rostro un leve asomo de lágrimas. De verdad siento que no es bueno continuar calando tan hondo en él, pero sé que esta parte quedará inconclusa si no pregunto lo que quiero preguntar…**_

 _ **-¿Y por qué tantas diferencias con ellos?**_  
K: A ellos no les agrada mi trabajo como modelo. Tampoco les agrada que cuando termine la preparatoria, no entre a la Universidad… la verdad, siempre he querido ser piloto de una aerolínea comercial, pero mi idea nunca les ha agradado. Ellos prefieren que siga una carrera tradicional. Como médico o abogado, pero en verdad, no siento que sea lo que quiero para mí.

 _ **-¿Y por eso la distancia entre ustedes?**_  
R: Así parece. Nunca estamos de acuerdo en nada. Pero ya asumí que estoy solo, que no cuento con ellos. Ni con mis hermanas.

 _ **-¿Qué es lo más triste de esta situación con tus padres?**_  
R: ….. _**(silencio por parte de Ryouta)**_. La verdad, lo que más me duele es no verlos en las gradas cuando juego basketball como el resto de los padres. Nunca asisten a aquellos eventos que son importantes para mí. Lo peor es tener que fingir y hacer como que no me importa, mientras todos mis amigos están con sus padres, siendo felicitados por ellos, lo más triste de todo, es sentirme huérfano, no estándolo.

 _ **R: Le paso un pañuelo, puesto que Ryouta está emocionado. Opto por no continuar indagando más, ya sabemos cómo se siente al respecto.**_

Aomine deja de leer por unos momentos y pasa su mano por los cabellos de Kise mientras termina de leer esa hoja. Si bien ya sabía esa parte, verlo escrito en la revista, le resultaba terriblemente doloroso. Kise no estaba leyendo con él, solo miraba las expresiones de Aomine.

\- ¿Puedes traerme una vaso de agua Ryouta?- le pide Aomine

\- Si, claro - le responde Kise parándose como resorte.

Aomine no podía más. Ahogó un sollozo y se secó rápidamente las lágrimas. Tomó su celular y le escribió a Kuroko:

\- Tetsu, hoy salió publicada la entrevista de Kise. Favor avísale a todos y que la lean. Estoy con él ahora, no te puedo dar más detalles.

Kuroko, leyó el mensaje, y salió corriendo a comprar la revista. Mientras caminaba hacia la librería, avisó a todos los demás…

Al rato, todos estaban leyendo la entrevista, incluyendo la familia de Aomine, ya que sus hermanas tenían anotado el día exacto en que saldría la revista a la venta. Nadie cabía en sí. No se podría decir, quien estaba más sorprendido con lo que leían… todos parecían estar en algún grado de shock.

 _ **R: -¿Dime y tus amigos? ¿Tienes pareja en quien apoyarte?**_  
K: …. _**(R: Otra sonrisa melancólica)**_. Amigos tengo pocos. Y pareja no sé. Creía estar comenzando algo con alguien, pero al parecer fue solo una ilusión.

 _ **R:- ¿ Por qué dices eso?**_  
K: Porque nadie me toma en serio, al parecer. (Aomine sintió el golpe. La punzada en el corazón le dolió, esa respuesta era por causa de él).

 _ **R: - ¿Cómo así?**_  
K: Eso, tal cual te lo digo. Nadie me toma en serio. Parece que por estar constantemente rodeado de fans, sonriendo, firmando autógrafos y alegre por la vida, me quita seriedad. Parece que cuando uno sonríe mucho y se muestra feliz frente a los demás, hace que el resto de las personas que te rodean te vean como una persona poco fiable, superficial, no digna de confianza. (A Aomine se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas).

\- ¿Daiki?- ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó preocupado, leyendo la parte en que iba- ¡Yo lo siento!, pero por esos días, nosotros…

\- Silencio- no me distraigas- le dijo acariciándole nuevamente por sus rubios cabellos. Kise se recostó en sus piernas. Así Aomine podría seguir acariciándolo mientras leía.

 _ **R: -¿Y tus amigos?**_  
K: Tengo pocos. Mi excapitán Kasamatsu Yukio confía en mí y es sin lugar a dudas mi mejor amigo. Él es de los pocos que me toma en serio, pero también es porque conoce mi historia completa. También tengo un compañero de la generación de los milagros, Kuroko Tetsuya quien también fue mi mentor por aquellos días de Teiko, quien también me aprecia tal cual soy. A pesar de que somos totalmente diferentes, me tiene paciencia y me habla siempre con franqueza. Es un buen amigo.

(Kuroko sonrió al leer eso, se sintió feliz de que Kise sintiera su apoyo).

 _ **R: -¿Y ahora que hablas de tus excompañeros de la generación de los milagros? ¿Son amigos hoy? ¿Qué nos puedes decir de ellos?**_  
K: Una vez finalizada la winter cup pasada, nos volvimos a reencontrar. Ahora intentamos juntarnos cada cierto tiempo. Incluso hemos invitados a nuestros mejores compañeros de nuestros nuevos equipos. Cada uno es especial y diferente. Pero nos conocemos desde jóvenes.

 _ **R: -¿Me podrías explicar cómo son esas diferencias?**_  
K: Kurokocchi, ejemplo, es introvertido, nunca sonríe y habla poco… y aún así me escucha, me deja abrazarlo y me tiene paciencia.

Midorimacchi, si bien es un aficionado al horóscopo y cosas que a mí no me interesan, es un excelente jugador. Puede hacer tiros de cualquier lugar de la cancha y nunca falla. Es realmente admirable. Se esfuerza mucho. (Midorima sonrió, ese comentario lo hizo feliz. Al parecer Kise no era tan idiota después de todo)

Murasakibaracchi, es un gigante, glotón y flojo. Pero es buena persona, no es mal intencionado. Solo es un poco corto de genio, todo lo aburre. Yo más que nadie le hago perder la paciencia, pero aún así, no me elimina de sus amigos ni del chat. – Ríe- Y a pesar de que diga que no le gusta el basketball, sabemos que lo ama. (Murasakibara al leer eso, no pudo evitar sonreír)

 _ **R:- jajajaja- río al verlo animado hablando de su excompañeros de equipo. El brillo en sus ojos volvió a aparecer. ¿Y que nos puedes decir de Aomine y Akashi?**_  
K: Akashicchi es como tener a dos por el precio de uno.- _**ríe nuevamente**_. Él es un genio - aunque quizás después que lea esto me quiera asesinar- _**dice él algo preocupado**_. - Su liderazgo es abrumante. Nadie lo cuestiona. Es muy inteligente y muy hábil. Le faltan habilidades sociales y sonreír un poco más, pero él es él.

Akashi se sorprendió. ¿Dos por el precio de uno?- ¡No podía creer que se hubiera atrevido a decir eso!- pero le causó mucha gracia después de todo (Para suerte de Ryouta)

 _ **R: ¿Y el actual As de Too, Aomine Daiki? (Silencio nuevamente por nuestro modelo y su mirada se ensombreció nuevamente).**_  
K: Él es mi mayor rival y mi mayor inspiración. Gracias a él juego basketball. Pero él …. _**(R: Duda en continuar)**_ es muy orgulloso y no me ve como un digno oponente.

\- Si te veo Kise- le dijo Aomine de improvisto- Siempre te he visto, nada me hizo más feliz que jugar contigo en la winter cup, era mi partido más esperado. Solo que yo me perdí en el camino. –Desde Teiko, siempre te vi. Y ahora con total y mayor claridad que nunca- le dijo mientras lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de los dos. Pero ninguno se pudo percatar. Ya que Kise, a fin de que Aomine no lo viera, no se movió de su regazo.

 _ **R: Hace poco te relacionaron con la bella modelo Sakirai.. con quien estás trabajando en una campaña importante de marca de ropa deportiva… ¿Dinos es verdad? ¿Contaré con la primicia de la noticia?**_  
K: La verdad es que nada es cierto. Y ese rumor, nos ha creado más de un problema tanto a ella como a mí. Ella tiene novio. Y sí, ella es muy bella y una excelente profesional, pero no hay nada entre nosotros, salvo que una muy buena amistad y excelente relación laboral. Ella es muy profesional. Además de ser alegre y muy encantadora. Solo tengo elogios para ella. Pero nada de tipo sentimental. Ella es muy feliz con su novio y él la quiere mucho. Por favor, les pido a los medios que no creen cizañas en nuestra relación laboral.

 _ **R: ¿Ese rumor te creo problemas con la persona que comenzabas a salir?**_  
K: Así es…

 _ **R: ¿Es del medio?**_  
K: No, por eso le es más difícil entender el tema. Al novio de Sakirai entiende que esto suele pasar en el medio, pero esta persona leyó la noticia, vio las fotos, y pensó lo peor de mí.

 _ **R: Ya veo… ¿Entonces fue solo un rumor inventado?**_  
K: Así es, les puedo dar fe de ello. Con todo lo que les he contado, espero no vayan a dudar de mis palabras, ahora…  
 _ **R: ¡Claro que no!- exclamé media molesta**_

 _ **R: Kise, ¿Qué esperas para el futuro?**_  
K: Difícil pregunta- me contestó Kise.

 _ **R: ¿Difícil? ¿Yo creí que sería la más fácil a todas las que te he hecho**_?  
K: Si, es difícil porque no suelo proyectarme a futuro. Suelo vivir el día a día. No sabemos si estaremos vivos mañana, por eso me encargo del hoy. De tratar de ser feliz, hoy. El fututo es tan incierto…. – suspiró. – Si quizás me gustaría tener una vida un poco más tranquila, no tan agitada, una pareja que me apoyara incondicionalmente y quizás acercarme más a mi familia, pero creo que eso ahora se ve muy difícil…

 _ **R: Una última pregunta… ¿Por qué accediste a darnos esta entrevista y a contarnos cosas tan íntimas?**_  
K: Estaba un poco cansado de los rumores y de que la gente me tomara por superficial. Luego pensé detenidamente las cosas, y era difícil que las personas pensaran distinto de mí, sino me conocen. Es decir, todos creen que ser modelo es fácil, que uno es súper feliz todo el tiempo, etc. Querían que vieran y me conocieran un poco en verdad como soy. Como vivo, quienes me rodean, mis penas y alegrías. Quería compartir con mis fans, un poquito más de mí. Uno en las fotos siempre suele salir sonriendo, pero eso no quiere decir que uno siempre esté feliz.  
Debo agradecer a Karin por su excelente trabajo y por darme el empujón a hacerlo. Al igual que a mi manager y a todas las personas de la agencia. Karin es la fotógrafa del grupo, y fue quien tomó las fotos que saldrán publicadas. Ella, logró capturar mis sentimientos de ese momento y me alentó a mostrarme tal cual soy. Los demás me apoyaron. Espero que este yo, el verdadero, sea aceptado por mis fans y espero no decepcionarlos.

Hasta ahí, llegaba la entrevista. Luego la reportera hizo algunos comentarios menores, pero lo grueso y lo importante ya estaba dicho.

No pasó ni media mañana, cuando el celular de Kise comenzó a llenarse de mensajes y llamados.


	20. Repercusiones Capítulo 1

Kise tomó su celular y comenzó a leer algunos de los mensajes que había recibido.

La mayoría no le interesaban. Eran de personas del medio que lo felicitaban por la entrevista y por lo bien que se veía en las fotos. Kise pasó rápidamente por ellos, sin darse el tiempo de contestar ninguno.

Pero otro lado, habían varios mensajes que Kise agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón. Ahí estaba Kasamatsu, la ex generación de los milagros, Karin, el dueño de la productora para la cual trabajaba, las hermanas de Aomine y todos sus compañeros de equipo. Estaba muy ansioso. Nervioso. Quería leerlos todos. Pero a penas había terminado de leer el primero (que era de Kasamatsu) ya se había emocionado y sentía deseos de llorar. Quizás su amigo no era bueno para comunicar sus sentimientos hablando, pero escribiendo, ¡por Dios que sabía hacerlo!.

Aomine se acercó a él y lo abrazó con cariño. Sabía que esto era y sería emocionalmente fuerte para el rubio, por lo cual, se sentó junto a él en el sillón para leerlos juntos.

 _ **Yukio**_ **:** -¡Esta vez si que la hiciste Ryouta! – ¡Me has dejado sin palabras!. Por fin abriste tu corazón y permitiste que todos te pudieran conocer un poquito más. Dejaste en claro lo trabajador que eres y como te las vales por ti mismo. Nadie te regala nada. Nadie podrá negar nunca desde ahora tu talento ni tu inteligencia.  
Me emocioné mucho cuando hablaste de mí. Sabes que te considero mi hermano y mi mejor amigo. Siempre contarás conmigo. Te llamaré en la noche, me imagino que tendrás un día agitado. Te felicito.

Aomine no pudo evitar emocionarse también. Miró a Kise y vio sus ojos estaban completamente rojos. Pero se veía feliz.

\- ¡No sé si pueda con esto Daikicchi!- le dijo intentando no llorar. Estaba al límite.

\- ¡No seas infantil! - ¡Vamos lee aquellos que te interesen!- después tendrás que contestarlos, así que ándate armando de valor…

\- ¡Está bien!- le contestó con un susurro.

Luego, abrió el grupo de Chat que compartía con la ex Kiseki

 _ **Kuroko:**_ -¡Gran entrevista Kise-kun!. Me alegró leer que me consideres tu amigo, puesto que lo somos. Amigos y rivales ¿Recuerdas?. Pd: Esto no cambiará nada con respecto a los abrazos.

\- Sí, ese es Tetsu- rió Aomine.

 _ **Midorima**_ **:** -¡Vaya entrevista Kise!- Creo que te expusiste mucho al abrir tus sentimientos así. Pero los géminis están de suerte hoy, eso quiere decir que tu entrevista será un éxito. Gracias por mencionar mi talento en la cancha, aunque estaba demás puesto que soy conocido a nivel nacional por eso, pero igual se agradece.

\- Sí, y ese es el Tsundere de Midorima- sonrió Kise. Midorima nunca lo reconocería, pero estaba feliz y admirado por la valentía de Kise. Se había expuesto mucho, pero también sabía que había pasado momentos duros. La pelea con Aomine había dejado a todos pensando en él.

 _ **Akashi**_ **:** -¿Dos por el precio de uno?- ¿Cómo que me falta sonreír más y vida social? ¡Tienes valor Ryouta para haber dicho eso de mí ante todo el país!- pero por esta vez, saldrás vivo. (Aunque no te confíes). Gracias por tus comentarios hacia mí y hacia los demás. A pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros, supiste rescatar lo más importante de cada uno. Gracias.

\- ¡Guauuuu no moriré!- exclamó sorprendido. –En serio pensaba que Akashi me asesinaría si llegaba a leer la entrevista.

\- Si, te arriesgaste idiota- le respondió Aomine.

 _ **Momoi**_ **:** \- ¡Linda entrevista Ki-chan! ¡Me hiciste llorar!. Sales extraordinariamente guapo. Tendrás que darme todos tus secretos de belleza. ¡Te quiero! (seguido de un corazón)

\- Satsukiiii- dijo molesto Aomine- ¡Ya la imagino intruseando dentro de tu baño tus productos de belleza! ¡Esa mujer no te dejará tranquilo!

\- Jajaja – rió nervioso Kise – Satsuki podía llegar a ser temible.

 _ **Murasakibara**_ **:** \- Estoy molesto contigo Se-chin. ¿Si estabas sufriendo tanto, por qué no nos contaste?- Me hubiera gustado enterarme por ti y no por una revista. - Te hubiera podido ayudar regalándote tus dulces favoritos y partiéndole la boca al Negrómine ese el otro día que jugamos. La próxima vez que nos veamos te abrazaré muy fuerte. Hasta aplastaste.

\- Jajajajajaja- ¿Negrómine? – jajajajajajajajajaja- ¡no puedo creerlo! - ¡Ese término no se me hubiera ocurrido jamás!- decía Kise no pudiendo parar de reír.

\- ¡Cállate idiota!- le respondió Aomine sin poder disimular la risa.

Si bien el término, le había molestado, le había gustado lo que todos habían dicho, más Murasakibara. En ese momento, ninguno de ellos dos lo sabía, pero lo que había escrito Murasakibara era, en general, lo que todos pensaban de una u otra manera. Si Kise estaba tan triste y sufriendo, hubieran preferido enterarse por él y no por una revista, pero nadie se había atrevido a declararlo tan abiertamente, más que el peli morado.

\- ¿Y tú no vas a escribirme nada?- le preguntó Kise a Aomine

\- ¿Para qué quieras que te escriba si estoy aquí contigo?

\- ¡Pero ellos no saben que estás aquí!- además que Murasakibara te quiere golpear … yo que tú haría algo.

\- Ryoutaaaaaaaaaaa- le dijo molesto Aomine

Pero Kise no transó. Le pasó su celular, obligándole a escribir. Aomine lo tomó de mala gana y luego de pensar algunos segundos, se puso a escribir sin dejar que Kise se le acercara. Al rato, apareció el mensaje. Kise lo comenzó a leer.

 _ **Aomine**_ **:** \- Ya para que todos sepan, ya me disculpé con este idiota. (Kise bufó molesto). – Sí me disculpé, puesto que lo dañé a pesar de que sabía todo lo que contó en esa entrevista, sobre todo lo que atañe a su familia. Tampoco creo que sea poco serio o superficial como dije ese día. Al contrario, lo encuentro el mejor entre todos nosotros. Y mucho mejor que yo (salvo en el basketball). También aprovecho de contarles a todos que somos novios. Llevamos saliendo algún tiempo y que amo profundamente a este idiota.

Kise abrió sus ojos de par. Había quedado en shock. En verdad, todos habían quedado en shock. Unos en mayor grado que otros.

Kuroko no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque estaba sorprendido por la forma en que Aomine lo había contado al grupo.

Akashi ya lo sabía, por supuesto. (Su ojo no fallaba nunca).

Midorima miró hacia el cielo enojado. -¡Takao había tenido razón respecto de ellos dos!- ¡Tendría que buscar alguna excusa para no tener que acarrearlo él ahora con el carrito por toda la ciudad!, ¡Había perdido la apuesta!.

Momoi tuvo que sentarse para no desmayarse.

Musarakibara no terminaba de entender. Pero para cuando al fin comprendió, se molestó. Ya no tendría excusa para aplastar a Aomine. Más que eran pareja.

Si en algún momento Kise pensó que iba a poder no llorar durante esa tarde, se había equivocado. Se tiró sobre los brazos de Aomine y dejó que las lágrimas que tanto se había negado a dejar salir, salieran con toda tranquilidad.

\- ¡Ya idiota!- ¿Había que contarles a todos no?- ¿Te imaginas la cara que deben haber puesto al leer eso?- le decía Aomine con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

Pero a Kise, eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Lo que realmente le importaba, era lo que él le había escrito. Era verdad que ya se lo había dicho, pero ahora lo tenía por escrito y mejor aún, lo había dicho públicamente (con su muy peculiar estilo). Dejando a un lado ese maldito orgullo que caracterizaba tan bien a Aomine.

Aomine solo lo abrazó. Dejó que se desahogara un rato. Sabía que el rubio llevaba mucho rato intentando no llorar. Pero eran muchas emociones fuertes después de todo.

Al rato, siguió con los mensajes. Leyó el de Karin.

 _ **Karin**_ : -¡Seguramente será un éxito la venta de este ejemplar! ¡Ya está dando que hablar!. Cuando tengas tiempo, favor las redes sociales. -¡Eres trending Topic y tu Facebook va a colapsar! - ¡Espero te haya ido bien con esa persona especial! – Cariños Ryouta.

Al ver eso, Kise respondió:

 _ **Kise**_ : - ¡Gracias preciosa Karin! – Tenías razón en todo lo que me dijiste. Ahora estoy feliz a su lado. Perdona por no contarte antes, pero han sucedido muchas cosas. Todo fue tal cual. Te agradezco todo. El lunes nos veremos, ahí te contaré todo con lujo de detalles. Gracias por todo.

\- ¿Oye?- le preguntó Aomine molesto.

\- ¿Qué?- le preguntó Kise sorprendido

\- ¿Le contestas a ella primero y no a mí?

\- ¿Damas primero?- le dijo Kise sonriendo como un idiota, avergonzado. Era verdad, debía haber contestado el de Aomine primero quizás.

 _ **Kise:**_ ¡Gracias a todos por sus mensajes! – Estoy muy emocionado y me cuesta expresarme en estos momentos. Leí atentamente todos y cada uno de los mensajes que enviaron y solo espero poder verlos para agradecerles sus palabras. Daikicchi está aquí conmigo, y si, es verdad que estamos juntos. Somos novios… y ya se imaginarán la forma romántica en que me lo pidió. ¡Les contaré todo con detalles cuando nos vemos!.

 _ **Aomine**_ : -¡No, no lo harás!

 _ **Kise**_ **:** -¡Si, lo haré!

 _ **Midorima**_ **:** \- ¡Peleas de amantes fuera de este chat por favor!. -¡Maduren!

 _ **Kuroko:**_ -¡Si, por favor, no quiero enterarme de sus actividades sexuales!

 _ **Kise:**_ -¡Ya sé todo Kurokocchi! - ¡Yo te salvaré de las garras de ese Bakagami!

(Silencio absoluto y profundo en el chat. El impacto había sido demasiado)

 _ **Kuroko**_ : -¡Date por muerto Ahomine-kun! ¡Tu también Kise-kun!

 _ **Aomine:**_ ¡Ryouta idiota!

 _ **Murasakibara**_ **:** -¡Eso rima Mine-chin!

 _ **Akashi**_ : -¿Qué acabas de decir Ryouta de Tetsuya!

 _ **Momoi**_ : ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Tetsu-Kun?

 _ **Kuroko:**_ \- ¡ehhhhh- no sé de que habla! Pero no desviemos la atención de Kise-kun, es su día….

 _ **Midorima:**_ -¡Contesta Kuroko! ¿Es verdad?

 _ **Kuroko:**_ -¡Me tengo que ir! -¡Bye!

 _ **Kise:**_ \- ¡Yo también! - ¡Daiki les dice adiós!.

Ni Kise ni Aomine quisieron seguir leyendo el caos que quedó en ese chat. Pero los mensajes seguían llegando. Lo último que alcanzó a leer fue algo así cómo: "Da por muerto a Kagami Taiga".

Optaron por silenciar el grupo y continuó con los demás mensajes…

 _ **Cuñada**_ : -¡Nos hiciste llorar a las 3! - ¡Nuestra madre aún no lo supera a pesar de que sabía todo!. Nuestro hermano le había contado un tiempo atrás. Al diablo con tu familia, ya eres un Aomine. Y si nuestro hermano termina contigo, él será desterrado de la familia, o bien, te puedes casar con alguna de nosotras dos (carita feliz) ¡Te queremos! Pd: Sales demasiado bien en las fotos. Odiamos a Daiki.

 _ **Kise**_ : ¡Gracias cuñaditas! - ¡Ustedes siempre serán mis favoritas!

\- ¡Dios!- ¡Me había olvidado de ese par!- exclamó Aomine ofuscado. -¡Deja de decirles tonteras! - Ahora todos te querrán más a ti que a mí.

\- Bueno, en tu casa ya me quieren más….- le dijo Kise sonriendo feliz

\- Si, ja ja ja- le dijo molesto.

\- ¿Te parece si vamos a descansar un rato?- le preguntó Kise

\- ¿No quieres ver las redes sociales?

\- No, ya tendré tiempo para eso- parece que esto durará un tiempo…

\- Sí, creo lo mismo…

\- Además tengo otros planes para ahora…

\- ¿En serio? – le preguntó Aomine serio, mientras su corazón comenzaba a palpitar fuertemente

\- Si, quiero estar contigo – desnudos- tú sobre mí- dijo susurrándole al oído en forma muy provocadora – penetrándome muy profundo- sonrió con ese brillo pervertido que Aomine adoraba

\- ¡Me encanta cuando me dices esas cosas!- le respondió Aomine jalando de él, hasta apoderarse de sus labios.

-KNB-

\- Ahhhhh Daiki- se siente tan bien- ¡me encanta!- le decía entre jadeos Kise mientras Aomine le practicaba sexo oral. – Tu boca, es tan caliente….

\- Ryouta, lo siento no puedo evitarlo- le decía comenzando a masturbarse mientras le practicaba el oral

\- ¡No, no lo hagas!- ¡Lo haré yo!- le dijo Kise acomodando a Aomine en la cama, colocando su boca en el miembro de él y dejando que Aomine continuara con su labor. Un 69 les proporcionaría satisfacción mutua.

Era demasiado excitante para ambos. Aomine estaba demasiado caliente. Sabía que no duraría mucho más, pero tenía deseos de hacer algo urgente. Hizo detenerse a Kise, lo recostó en la cama, levantó su trasero y comenzó a introducir su lengua en su entrada. Kise no podía más de placer. Aomine lo estaba besando en esa zona. Para él había sido impensado. Fue un movimiento totalmente espontáneo. Caliente. Aomine lo estaba preparando con su saliva y llegando a zonas que con su lengua, no había explorado antes…

\- Daiki, por Dios… me tienes demasiado caliente…

\- No quiero que exista ningún lugar que mi lengua no haya besado de ti- me encantas-

\- Entra ya… No aguanto….

\- Aquí voy Ryouta- le dijo entrando bruscamente, lo que provocó que ambos emitieran un gran gemido de placer.

En forma paralela Aomine colocó una de sus manos en el miembro de Kise y lo comenzó a masturbar con fuerza.

Kise estaba entregado al placer que sentía. Se aferraba a la almohada para no gritar y evitar que todos los vecinos se enteraran. Pero era tanto el placer, que se corrió a las pocas embestidas. Su semen salió despedido con fuerza contra la cama, Aomine lo sintió en su mano. Unas embestidas más y Aomine terminó también. No había nada que provocara más a Aomine, que escuchar a Kise terminar. Escuchar sus gritos y gemidos al llegar al orgasmo, lo volvían loco. Sentir su semilla en su mano, lo extasiaba. Estaban perfectamente sincronizados. El sexo entre ellos era increíble. Pero no solo por el sexo, que ya de por sí era perfecto, sino que por todos los sentimientos involucrados. Hacer eso, con la persona que amas, no dejaba de ser, simplemente maravilloso.

 _ **¿Comentarios? ¿Opiniones? ¿Críticas?... me gustaría saber qué piensan.**_

 _ **Ojalá se tomen un minuto y puedan comentar… llevo varios capítulos y solo una bella alma ha comentado…**_

 _ **¡ gracias bella persona!**_

 _ **¡Espero me den en el gusto! ¡Nos leemos!**_


	21. Repercusiones Capítulo 2

Quedaba menos de una semana de vacaciones. Kise había decidido no salir mucho de su departamento, puesto que las ventas de la revista habían sido todo un éxito y las muestras de apoyo mostradas en las redes sociales sólo habían hecho que su popularidad aumentara.

Al único lugar que había accedido salir, era a la casa de Aomine, donde seguía siendo tratado como un ser humano normal, aunque sentía que la Madre de Aomine estaba incluso más cariñosa con él si es que eso podría llegar a ser posible.

Las hermanas mayores de Aomine, seguían tan encantadas con él como siempre. Lo interrogaron entero respecto a la entrevista y retaron mucho a su hermano por tratarlo de superficial, poco serio y por haberlo hecho sentir mal. Aomine solo gruñía al respecto. lo que provocaba las risas de todos.

Había trabajado solo un día. Se habían reunido todos en la productora, a realizar un balance respecto al éxito de la entrevista, donde todos estaban felices por los resultados.

Ese día, se había podido reunir con Karin, y pudo contarle todo lo sucedido en detalle. Bueno casi todo, prefirió omitir que su pareja era un hombre. No quería que la noticia saliera a la luz pública aún. Karin se había puesto muy feliz, ya que la cara de su querido modelo, estaba iluminada de felicidad.

Ya habían pasado aproximadamente 5 días desde que el artículo se había publicado, cuando Kise recibió una llamada inesperada:

\- ¿Diga? – dijo respondiendo el teléfono fijo Aomine

\- ¿Ryouta?- se escuchó una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono

\- No - ¿quién le llama?

\- ¿Con quien hablo?- preguntó la voz femenina molesta.

\- Habla con un compañero de él. -¿Quién le habla?

\- Su Madre- ¿favor me lo puedes comunicar?

Aomine abrió muchos los ojos al escuchar quien era. Por el tono de voz supuso que la mujer se encontraba molesta. Seguramente había leído el artículo. Esta llamada sin dudas, le haría pasar un muy mal rato a Kise.

\- Espere un momento – Veré si la puede atender- en este minuto está en el baño- respondió Aomine

-¿Quién es?- le preguntó Kise en un susurro

\- Tu madre- le contestó tapando el auricular con la mano.

Kise sonrió resignado. Se le venía un buena discusión. Pero estaba preparado para esto desde que decidió contestar las preguntas. Este era un trago amargo que tenía que pasar, y mientras antes mejor. Extendió la mano y tomó el auricular.

\- ¿Si Madre?- respondió como si nada.

\- ¿Cómo has podido hacernos esto Ryouta? – le preguntó su madre sollozando

\- ¿Qué cosa?- le preguntó haciéndose el que no sabía nada. (Aomine se acercó al auricular para escuchar bien).

\- ¿Cómo has podido dejarnos en vergüenza a tu padre y a mí de esta forma?- le dijo ella con tono dramático

\- ¿Por qué en vergüenza? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo los he dejado en vergüenza yo?

\- ¡No me tomes el pelo! - ¿Cómo has podido decir todo eso de nosotros?

\- ¿Dónde?- le preguntó Kise a modo burla, haciéndose el inocente.

\- ¡En esa maldita revista! – ¡leímos esa maldita entrevista que diste! - ¿Cómo has podido? – le gritaba ella llorando

\- Ahhhhhh -¿En serio leyeron mi entrevista?

\- ¿Sigues burlándote de mí? – le gritó media histérica

\- Ahhhh no, es como nunca leen lo que les manda mi manager, no pensé que esa entrevista la leerían….

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué hablaste tan mal de nosotros?

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? - ¿Acaso mentí?- le preguntó él molesto y muy serio. Aomine lo miró preocupado.

La madre de Kise omitió responderle, pero aún así continuó:

\- ¡No deberías habernos expuesto así! - ¡Nos dejaste como los padres más malos de la vida! ¿Has leído los mensajes en tu Facebook? - ¡Todos hablan mal de nosotros! Hemos recibido cientos de llamadas, tuvimos a un grupo de fans tuyas gritándonos cosas fuera de la casa ¡hasta huevos nos han tirado a la puerta de la casa!. ¡Nos quebraron una ventana con una piedra!

\- Bueno, no tenía como adivinar que por decir la verdad podría pasar algo así- dijo Kise medio preocupado por la situación. No se había imaginado nunca una reacción así de sus fans….

\- ¡Pues así ha sido! ¡Hasta nuestros vecinos nos han dejado de hablar! ¡En la empresa a tu padre todos los han molestado! – Su jefe también le comentó al respecto. Le dijo que ahora entendía porque no habías querido asistir al evento al cual te pedimos que asistieras… le dijo a tu padre que no podía creer que en su empresa trabajara un hombre cómo él. Que fuera tan mal padre y que luego se jactara de la fama de su hijo…

\- Ese si que no es mi problema. Él no tendría porqué hablar de mi con nadie. Si tanta vergüenza les doy y si están tan en desacuerdo conmigo, deberían hacer cómo que no existo …

\- ¡Eso hemos intentamos hacer siempre!, pero el jefe de tu padre averiguó a través de su hija que tú eras su hijo- sino, jamás lo hubiera comentado tu padre.

Eso fue una puñalada para Kise, le dolió demasiado. Sus padres en verdad intentaban vivir haciendo como que él no existía. Fue un golpe demasiado bajo. Aomine vio como el rostro de Kise reaccionó ante ese comentario, y cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaron por la rabia. Su mirada se desdibujó.

\- Bueno, nada de lo que dije es mentira. Todo es verdad. Si no eres capaz de enfrentar las consecuencias, no deberían tratarme como lo hacen. En verdad, yo nunca les he hecho nada malo. Es más, fue mi misma hermana que me metió en este medio. No sé porqué me odian tanto. -¿Es por qué gano más que papá? -¿Por qué me puedo mantener solo? - ¡En verdad ya no sé qué pensar de ustedes! ¡Yo no los molesto en nada a ustedes!. ¿Para qué me llamas para molestar mi tranquilidad?

\- Aún no puedo creer que hayas comentado cosas privadas de nuestra familia

\- ¿Familia? ¿Cuál familia?- le preguntó Kise hiriente

\- Nosotros igual somos una familia, y la has deshonrado al hablar así de nosotros, deberías haberte quedado callado y haberte comportado como un hombre y decir que éramos felices … no debiste exponernos así…

\- ¿O sea que debía mentir por ustedes? ¡Yo lo había estado pasando pésimo por su culpa, no tenía por qué mentir!

\- ¡Eres un mal hijo! ¡Una vergüenza! ¡Una deshonra para nosotros! – le gritó

Kise acusó un nuevo golpe. Cerró sus ojos con tristeza y ocultó su rostro bajo su flequillo. Era verdad que estaba preparado para la discusión, pero no para todo eso… Estuvo a punto de dejar caer el teléfono al suelo, pero Aomine lo alcanzó a atrapar en el aire, tomó el auricular y se lo puso al oído.

\- Oiga Sra- porqué no cierra el pico de una vez- le dijo Aomine molesto (Kise lo miró sorprendido)

\- ¿Quién es? ¿El compañero? ¡Pásame de inmediato con ese estúpido de mi hijo?

\- No, no se lo paso. Cada vez que usted lo llama, es para dejarlo mal, insultarlo o hacerle sentir culpable por algo que no es más que por culpa de ustedes. Si tanto le molesta lo que dijo, hágase ver, y piense porqué lo hizo… hasta donde sé, nada de lo que dijo es mentira. - Si usted es una mentirosa, no espere que Ryouta lo sea también.

\- ¡Cállate mocoso!- ¡pásame a mi hijo!-

\- No se lo pienso pasar- la próxima vez que lo llame, llámelo para pedirle disculpas. Usted no sabe, pero he grabado toda la conversación telefónica… si no quiere que esta grabación salga publicada en los diarios también, cállese la maldita boca que tiene y deje de meterse en la vida de su hijo sino quiere sufrir las consecuencias…

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a amenazarme mocoso? ¿quién te crees que eres?

\- ¿Qué quien soy?- comentó en voz alta sonriendo maliciosamente con un brillo en sus ojos aún más perverso…

Kise no creía que fuera capaz de decir lo que pensaba que estaba por decir… pero después de todo lo que ya le había dicho, no tenía muchas dudas de que no fuera capaz…

\- ¡Pues soy el novio de su hijo! - Mi nombre es Aomine Daiki - ¡Grábeselo bien en la cabeza!

\- ¿Q- Q- Qué eres – q- qué?- titubeó la Sra sin poder hablar bien

\- ¿Ya te lo dijo no?- le respondió Kise quitándole el auricular sonriéndole a Aomine divertido. - ¡Es mi novio! -¡Sí, mi novio hombre!- ¡Soy homosexual!

Por el otro lado de la línea solo se escuchaban sollozos. La Madre de Kise estaba ahogada en llanto. Kise se sintió mal. Quizás había ido demasiado lejos después de todo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?- se escuchó una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea. Kise reconoció la voz de su padre de inmediato, a pesar de que hace tiempo no la escuchaba.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste a tu madre estúpido infeliz?- le preguntó su padre

\- Ey – Usted no habla con Ryouta – deje en paz a su hijo sino la pasarán muy mal. Si creen que lo están pasando mal ahora, no saben de lo que soy capaz de hacer- y dicho esto, Aomine cortó la comunicación.

\- ¡Ya no pongas esa cara de perro apaleado! ¡Se lo merecía!- le dijo Aomine a Kise

\- Si, pero creo que fue muy duro igual para ella. – Mal que mal, es mi madre. No me gusta escucharla llorar. Bueno, en general, no me gusta escuchar ni hacer llorar a nadie.

\- ¡Pero dime que acaso que no hubieras pagado por ver su cara cuando le dije que era tu novio!

\- ¡Sí!, ¡en verdad hubiera pagado por verla!- dijo sonriendo con los ojos cerrados

\- Bueno, esto era algo que esperábamos ¿No?... la reacción de ellos, jamás iba a ser buena…

\- Si- lo sé- le respondió mirándolo a los ojos algo triste.

-KNB-

Si bien la entrevista de Kise tuvo repercusiones en su círculo interno más cercano, hubo también repercusiones en otro sectores tanto de la capital como en Kyoto. Especialmente en Kyoto.

Akashi Masaomi, había descubierto a su hijo leyendo la revista donde se encontraba la entrevista de Kise.

\- ¿Qué estás leyendo Seijuro?- le preguntó sorprendido al verlo en la terraza del jardín con una revista en mano.

\- Nada Padre- solo una entrevista que le hicieron a un ex compañero de Teiko, que es modelo…

\- ¿Algo interesante?- preguntó medio molesto. Odiaba que su hijo perdiera el tiempo en esas cosas.

\- No, nada en verdad. – Ya entro para la cena- le respondió Akashi Seijuro en tono indiferente. Tomó la revista y la botó en el basurero que estaba casi a la entrada de la casa.

Luego de la cena, cada uno se dispuso ir a sus respectivos dormitorios. El Padre de Akashi no había quedado conforme con la respuesta que le había dado su hijo. Si no hubiera habido algo interesante en esa revista, su hijo no hubiera estado perdiendo el tiempo leyéndola.

Tenía un mal presentimiento. No sabía porqué pero estaba ansioso. Sentía que debía leer aquello que le había llamado la atención a su hijo. De pronto se le ocurrieron unas ideas medias locas en su cabeza… que su hijo quería ser modelo, que le gustaba ese chico y cosas por el estilo.

No pudo más. Tuvo que levantarse e ir a buscar la revista al tacho de basura que estaba en la terraza. Al sentir sus pasos, personal de seguridad salió de inmediato a su encuentro, lo que hizo que Masaomi saltara como un niño pillado infraganti haciendo alguna maldad.

\- ¿Se le ofrece algo señor?- le preguntó el guardia sorprendido, esas no eran hora para que el amo y señor del imperio Akashi Masaomi anduviera dando vueltas por la casa.

\- Ehhh- no- o sea- sí- vine a buscar algo que se me quedó afuera, en la terraza- dijo sin sonar muy convincente

\- ¿Desea que lo vaya a buscar por usted señor?

\- Ehhh- no- No estoy seguro donde lo dejé

\- Con mayor razón, no es seguro que usted salga. –Déjeme a mí ir a buscarlo, sin tan solo me dice qué es lo que busca, con gusto iré…

\- ¡Dios por qué están tan bien entrenados estos hombres!- pensó para sí Masaomi

\- No iré yo- gracias.

\- Pero señor….

\- ¡He dicho que iré yo!- gritó molesto.

Salió molesto de la casa a la terraza, pero para su mala suerte, la basura había sido retirada del basurero, y seguramente ya estaría fuera de la mansión. Entró furioso a la casa.

-¡Diablos, ¿cómo nadie saca la vuelta en esta casa?- pensó furioso- ¡No puede ser que la hayan botado tan luego! –Si no han pasado más que unas horas desde que Seijuro la botó- pensó.

Frustrado se dirigió a su habitación nuevamente. Pero seguía teniendo ideas extrañas. Su hijo no tomaría esa revista sino fuera por algo importante. No le quedó más remedio y mandó a llamar a su chofer.

\- ¡Dígame señor! ¿En qué lo puedo ayudar?

\- Necesito que vayas a comprar una revista…

\- ¿Una revista señor?

\- Sí, una que tenía hoy mi hijo- dijo que salía un ex compañero de su escuela secundaria…

\- ¡Ahhh sé cuál es!- el joven la ha leído varias veces- de hecho yo mismo lo llevé a comprarla el día sábado

\- ¿El sábado?- preguntó incrédulo

\- Si

\- Pero hoy la estaba leyendo, ¿Cómo, ya la había leído?...

\- ¡Por su puesto que sí!- ¡Si hasta me hizo un comentario!- pero no recuerdo bien qué me comentó… ¿Quiere que se la vaya a comprar?

\- Si, me gustaría…

\- Voy señor. Enseguida regreso.

Masaomi quedó más intrigado aún. Su hijo había leído más de una vez el artículo… ¡hasta había hecho comentarios al personal al respecto!… ¿Qué le habría dicho al descerebrado de su chofer que no recordaba nada?

Al cabo de 20 minutos, su chofer llegó con la revista. Masaomi prácticamente se la arrebató de las manos.

\- Señor, ya recuerdo que fue lo que me comentó el joven- le dijo el chofer antes de retirarse

\- ¿Qué te dijo?- le preguntó intrigado

\- Dijo algo cómo: ¡Vaya, no soy el único al que le pasa! O algo así….

\- OK, gracias- le dijo Masaomi encerrándose en la habitación y comenzando a leer la entrevista.

Masaomi, pudo sacar la siguiente conclusión de la lectura. Ese tal Kise Ryouta estaba pasando por una depresión, producto del abandono de sus padres, al constante agobio producto del trabajo y de la presión por los estudios. Que era perseguido por sus fans, que nadie lo tomaba en serio, y que se sentía solo. Que sus padres no estaban nunca con él, que nunca lo iban a ver, no lo llamaban, en fin, que no se preocupaban por él. Luego recordó lo que le dijo su chofer respecto al comentario de Seijuro..

-¿No soy el único al que le pasa? – ¿Se referirá a eso? - ¿Se sentirá solo también? ¿Le gustaría que lo fuera a ver a los partidos?.

Leyó con detención la forma en que Kise había descrito a su hijo y era con admiración. Genio, Líder, inteligente, hábil. Pero que le faltaba sonreír y habilidades sociales.

Ahora que lo pensaba casi nunca lo veía sonreír. Y eso era en mayor parte por culpa de él. ¿Se sentiría Seijuro solo? ¿Le gustaría que lo fuera a ver jugar un partido? ¿Qué fuera a las cosas a las cuales iban los "padres normales"?.

Leyó la entrevista un par de veces más. Y se quedó pensativo. Esa noche le costó conciliar el sueño. Él sabía que el y su hijo no eran cercanos. Que le exigía más de la cuenta. Él no quería un hijo infeliz después de todo. Necesitaba saber que sentía su hijo. No quería que su hijo sintiera la desolación de ese muchacho. Luego se fijó en la prefectura que vivían sus padres y mandó un mail a uno de los jefes de sección.

Al día siguiente, como aún estaban de vacaciones. Masaomi espero a su hijo para que tomaran desayuno juntos. Ese gesto sorprendió a Akashi puesto que su padre solía irse a su empresa muy temprano. Pocas veces se veían en el desayuno.

\- ¡Buenos días Seijuro!

\- ¡Buenos días Padre!- le dijo sentándose a la mesa

\- ¿Dormiste bien?- le preguntó como si nada.

\- Si, bien- le respondió extrañado

\- Me preguntaba… ¿Cuándo será tu próximo partido de basketball? (Akashi frunció el cejo, él sabía que a su padre no le agradaba del todo que jugara).

\- En unas semanas más comenzarán las clasificatorias para la Interhigh… aún no tengo fecha exacta- ¿Por qué?

\- Puesto que me gustaría ir a verte jugar alguna vez-

\- ¿Tú? ¿Quieres ir a verme jugar?- le preguntó sorprendido y casi modulando por separado palabra por palabra

\- Sí, ¿No puedo?

\- S-Siii- Si- quieres- ¿Pero no era que eso no te interesaba?

\- Bueno, eres el capitán después de todo… ¡Me gustaría ver cómo llevas al equipo!

\- ¿Esto es algún truco para obligarme a dejar de jugar?- le preguntó molesto Akashi

\- ¡Nooo, para nada!- ¿No puedo ir tan solo a verte jugar?

\- No, me pondrías nervioso, no sé si sea buena idea...

\- ¿Por qué?- le preguntó sorprendido

\- Porque después seguro lo usarás de excusa para criticarme y regañarme por lo que no hice bien- disculpa pero no vengas ahora a decirme que quieres verme jugar. ¡Seguro que tramas algo!- dijo parándose de la mesa exaltado.

\- ¡Seijuro siéntate!- le ordenó molesto Masaomi

Akashi miró muy molesto a su padre. A Masaomi se le heló la sangre. Era una mirada muy fría. Pero pensándolo bien, su hijo tenía excusas de sobras para pensar así. Mal que mal, él nunca hacía nada con él. Solo le exigía y regañaba cuando no era "perfecto"

\- Bueno, la verdad, solo quería ir a ver cómo juegas. Si no quieres que vaya, está bien…. ¿Aún sigues de vacaciones, no?- le dijo medio titubeante- (eso era nuevo para su hijo), ¿Te gustaría ir a algún lado? ¿Salir a alguna parte?

\- ¿Contigo?- le preguntó más asombrado aún..

\- Si pues, conmigo- no hemos pasado un día juntos hace mucho- creo que es hora de que hagamos algo - ¿Te parece? –le preguntó algo inquieto.

\- Si, claro- solo que no sé que te gusta hacer- le respondió Akashi medio asombrado

\- Yo tampoco sé que te gusta en verdad- le dijo su padre. - ¿Te parece que me acompañes a comprar algo de ropa sport?. – le preguntó luego de unos segundos de pensarlo -A parte de trajes de oficina, no tengo mucha ropa para salir casual. De ahí podríamos ir a comer algo y no sé….

\- ¡Claro!- le dijo su hijo asombrado.

\- Espérame aquí, iré a cambiarme por algo menos formal- le comentó su padre dejándolo casi en estado de shock.

\- ¿Qué diablos le pasa hoy?- se preguntó extrañado

Akashi caminó hacia la entrada mientras esperaba. Ahí se encontraba el chofer listo, para salir cuando su patrón estuviera listo.

\- ¿Así que van a salir juntos joven?- le preguntó feliz

\- Así parece… - le contestó sorprendido

\- ¡Me alegro!- le dijo sonriendo.

\- Si, no sé por qué quiere salir, pero bueno….

\- Ahhh quizás es por la entrevista…

\- ¿Entrevista?

\- Si ayer su padre me pidió que fuera a comprar la revista del reportaje de su amigo Kise Ryouta…

\- ¿Quééé?- le preguntó sorprendido. ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no joven!, ¿cómo se le ocurre?- ¡Es más por favor ni se lo comente al señor! ¡Quizás no debía habérselo comentado!

\- No, cuéntame….

\- No sé, el señor estaba ansioso por leer el reportaje, así que fui a comprarle la revista. Quizás al ver lo triste que estaba ese joven, su padre pensó que debería pasar más tiempo con usted… ¿No cree?

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Tú también la leíste?

\- Si, claro, aproveché y compré dos. Una para mí también. Me llamó la atención que a ambos la quisieran leer, me imaginé que traía algo interesante…. Y bueno, me sorprendió lo solo que está ese joven… en varias cosas se parece mucho a usted... solo que usted por supuesto es de muy alto rango. Me hizo muy feliz que él hablaba tan bien de usted… lo describió tal cual… Aunque no entendí eso de dos por el precio de uno….

\- Ryouta, date por muerto pensó Akashi…

\- ¿Ya estás listo?- le preguntó apareciendo de la nada Masaomi

\- Sí, lo estamos- dijo él subiéndose a la Limosina

\- Bien, vamos por un día de entretención- le respondió su padre.

\- Akashi y el chofer se miraron por unos momentos por el espejo retrovisor, y aquel hombre, que conducía tan majestuoso vehículo sonrió al ver la pequeña sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios del joven Akashi. Él nunca lo reconocería, pero lo conocía hace años. Ese gesto de su padre lo había hecho sumamente feliz.

Y algo similar pasó con varios padres de la ciudad que se dieron cuenta de que los hijos necesitaban algo más de atención.

Al finalizar el día, Akashi le escribió un mensaje a Ryouta que solo decía: "Gracias".

Kise no sabía porqué Akashi le había escrito eso, pensó que quizás se había equivocado de destinatario, pero pensándolo bien, eso era imposible. En la próxima reunión, le preguntaría el significado de ese mensaje. Tenía todos los sentimientos aún muy a flor de piel y no sentía ganas de hablar con nadie que no fuera su Daiki.


	22. Reunión y Sentimientos

Kise no podía evitar sentirse culpable por todo lo que le había dicho a sus padres. Sin dudas, había sido demasiado duro. No era que no lo sintiera o pensara que hubiera mentido, pero aún así, se sentía culpable.

\- ¡Ya Ryouta!- ¡Deja de pensar tonterías! - Se lo ganaron después de todo- le repetía insistentemente Aomine, pero aún así, él no podía tranquilizarse.

\- ¡Pero me siento mal Daiki! - ¡Creo que se nos pasó la mano!

Aomine lo quedó mirando por un largo rato. Veía a Kise realmente angustiado por la situación. Lo tomó de la mano, y lo obligó a sentarse a su lado en el sillón. Kise lo miraba atento. Aomine se había silenciado y lo miraba fijamente.

\- Sabes, realmente te admiro Ryouta- Cada día que pasa te admiro más- le dijo de pronto Aomine entrelazando sus propias manos mirando hacia el suelo. A pesar de todo lo que te han lastimado, tú sigues sintiendo lástima por ellos. Yo no sé si podría, no sé si tengo esa capacidad tuya de perdonar.

\- Daiki- Es que a pesar de todo, son mis padres y los quiero - Me gustaría poder contar con ellos y con mis hermanas. - Antes éramos tan unidos todos, me sentía querido, tanto por ellos como por mis hermanas, pero de repente todo cambió. Ellas se casaron y ya no las vi, casi nunca más- comentó Kise

Aomine no sabía que decir. Al parecer, aún habían cosas que él no sabía de su rubio.

\- Ellas eran tan cariñosas conmigo- le dijo en un susurro. Pero después que se casaron, perdimos contacto. Ambas tienen hijos, a mis sobrinos los habré visto quizás un par de veces. Uno ya debe tener 3 años y el otro 1.

\- Eso no me lo habías contado Ryouta. -¿ Y cómo se llevan tus hermanas con tu madre?

\- Mis hermanas más o menos. Le siguen la corriente por así decirlo.

\- ¿O sea que el tema no es solo contigo?- le preguntó sorprendido

\- Es más conmigo, pero eso no quiere decir que con ellas sea mucho mejor. Yo creo que ellas se casaron jóvenes, solo por el hecho de huir de la casa.

\- ¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó sorprendido Aomine

\- Si- Pero eso es algo que ellas nunca me lo dijeron. Son conjeturas mías. A veces creo, que por eso mi hermana mayor me metió en este medio. Para que pudiera valérmelas por mí mismo en caso de tener problemas. Para no tener que depender de ellos. Pero insisto, solo son conjeturas. 

Aomine se quedó pensativo. Eso era algo que él no sabía. Los padres de Kise no habían sido rudos con él, sino que al parecer con sus hermanas también. ¿Qué diablos pasaba en esa familia?

\- ¿Por qué no te acercas a tus hermanas entonces?- le preguntó Aomine tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo hacia la cocina. Quería una taza de café.

\- No sé - creo que no lo he intentado por miedo que tomen partido hacia mis padres. Ahí sí que terminaría por sentirme huérfano.

\- ¿Hace cuánto no las ves?- le preguntó poniendo el agua a hervir..

\- Hace unos 7 meses aproximadamente

\- ¿Y si hablas con ellas?- le preguntó Aomine

\- Me gustaría. Solo espero no me boten a la primera.

\- Eso habría que verlo primero. Pero por lo que me cuentas, no lo creo. Al parecer, cada uno vive en su propio mundo. Sería interesante ver qué pasa si se ponen en contacto - le dijo pensativo. Kise lo miró desanimado.

\- ¿Quieres tu café con leche? ¿Verdad?

\- Si, por favor – le respondió Kise al momento que recibía el tazón de las manos de Aomine.

El día de regresar a clases había llegado. Kise llegó con algo de nerviosismo, puesto que no sabía si el reportaje tendría algún impacto en su escuela. Su grupo de fanáticas lo estaba esperando como siempre, con carteles de felicitaciones y de apoyo, pero sin mayor escándalo, lo que le trajo cierto alivio. Sus compañeros de clases lo saludaron normal, y felicitaron por el reportaje. Después de todo, lo único que no sabían de lo que ahí se decía, era que no se llevaba bien con sus padres y que se mantenía solo (sin que ellos lo ayudaran en forma mensual). Pero estaban al tanto de todo lo demás, ya que Kise convivía con ellos gran parte de su día. Si bien solía mostrarse infantil, no había persona en la escuela que no lo tomara en serio, puesto que era el As del equipo de basketball, tenía muy buenas calificaciones, era famoso y trabajador sin mencionar que tenía un séquito de hermosas mujeres detrás de él. Por lo cual, eso en la escuela era tema superado. Por tanto, se podría decir, que ese primer día para su sorpresa, resultó ser más relajado de lo que pensaba.

El único que le hizo ese día algún comentario directo a la yugular fue su capitán:

\- Oye Kise- si crees que te haré las cosas más fáciles solo porque sé que trabajas más que el resto, olvídalo- le dijo sonriendo. - No creas que permitiré que te saltes los entrenamientos- ¿Me oíste?

\- Ohhhhh - ¡No sé cómo podré vivir así!- le contestó Kise medio melodramático lo que solo provocó las risas generalizadas de todos, ya que todos sabían que estaban bromeando.

Así rápidamente la vida de Kise volvió a la normalidad respecto a su gente más cercana. Se encerró en su mundo y dejó que las cosas fluyeran a través de su manager y los productores. Trabajó en cuanto trabajo se le asignó, respondió algunas preguntas respecto a la entrevista, pero sin ahondar ni profundizar en mayores detalles, solo indicando que estaba muy feliz por la recepción de la entrevista y que como siempre agradecía el apoyo de sus fans, una que otra sonrisa y nada más. Esto en vez de ser tomado a mal por la prensa, le acarreó buenas críticas y todos comentaban de que Kise estaba madurando y estaba en plena transición a convertirse un adulto. Esto último si le trajo burlas por parte de Aomine.

Los que si estaban ansiosos de reunirse con él, eran sus ex compañero de Teiko. Todos, incluyendo a Satsuki, se habían puesto de acuerdo para adelantar la fecha del reencuentro a escondidas de Kise. Akashi y Midorima dijeron presentar problemas para la fecha propuesta en primera instancia. Mentiras ambas, pero era la excusa perfecta (ya que Kise jamás pondría en duda a Akashi ni a Midorima) para que pudieran reunirse todos antes de lo planeado. Esta vez no habrían invitados. Serían ellos 7 y nadie más.

El día tan ansiado llegó. Por fin se veían de nuevo. Todo se tornó alegría y risas mientras jugaron basketball. Satsuki dirigió el partido y luego se marchó a su casa. Ya que sabía que los chicos querían hablar con él. Esa sería conversación de "hombres", por lo cual decidió marcharse a su casa.

Luego, fueron a la casa de Kise, tomaron una ducha corta y una vez que estuvieron todos listos cenaron. Todo hacía parecer que sería un día normal. Kise se encontraba tan a gusto y feliz, que ya había olvidado cómo había terminado la última reunión.

\- No quisimos mencionar nada mientras estuvo Satsuki para que pudiéramos hablar tranquilos Ryouta, pero primero que nada felicitaciones por tu entrevista. Fue muy valiente de tu parte- comentó Akashi

Kise que estaba riendo por una estupidez dicha por Murasakibara, se silenció de inmediato.

\- Ehhhh, bueno, no sé si valiente es la palabra Akashicchi-

\- Pues si, lo fue - Sobre todo cuando te referiste a mí… ¿Es como tener a dos por el precio de uno? - Valiente fuiste, en serio muy valiente- le dijo éste mirándolo muy serio por unos segundos aguantando la risa.

Kise tragó nervioso.

\- Pero gracias- le dijo sonriendo Akashi

\- ¿Gracias por qué?- le preguntó intrigado recordando el mensaje que le había enviado ese día

\- Porque gracias a ti, tuve un día muy agradable después. Y todos los días, han sido mejor - le dijo sonriendo feliz. Todos miraron muy sorprendidos a Akashi. Pero sabían que no debían preguntar más. Akashi ya había dicho lo que estaba dispuesto a decir al respecto.

\- Aunque el más valiente fue Aomine, luego de enviar semejante mensaje - le dijo Midorima ajustándose sus anteojos sonriendo malévolamente

Kise y Aomine se pusieron colorados. (Aunque solo a Kise se le notó)

\- ¿En serio Kise-kun? ¿Tú y este monstruo sin sentimientos de Aomine-kun?- le preguntó sorprendido Kuroko a modo de broma

\- ¿En serio tú Tetsu y ese idiota de Bakagami?- le preguntó mordazmente Aomine ofendido por el comentario

\- Mejor Bakagami que tú Aomine- le dijo Murasakibara pensativo. - Al menos, él es más lindo y se nota que quiere a Kuro-chin. - ¿Es su luz no? ¡Su verdadera luz! -Me refiero.

Todos se quedaron pensando en el comentario de Murasakibara y asintieron.

\- ¿Cómo en verdad creen que es mejor Bakagami que yo?- preguntó Aomine totalmente resentido con el comentario.

\- ¡Sí!- gritaron todos al unísono, lo que solo provocó risas generalizadas y la bronca de Aomine.

\- Pero aún no puedo creer, que nos hayamos tenido que enterar por una revista y no por ti Se-chin- dijo nuevamente Murasakibara.

\- Bueno-dijo Kise algo triste. - Supongo que nunca fuimos muy amigos después de todo. - Solo nos preocupamos de competir y desafiarnos entre nosotros, nunca saber cómo estábamos ¿No?

Todos habían pensado en lo mismo durante todos esos días. La verdad era, que nunca habían sido realmente amigos. Solo compañeros, luego rivales e incluso enemigos jurados.

\- Eso es verdad- todos tomamos posturas muy erradas respecto de lo que debíamos hacer – comentó Aomine triste mirando a Kuroko quien se entristeció. Cerró sus ojos recordando con tristeza todo lo que habían vivido.

\- Si, creo que tratar de saber quien era el mejor de nosotros fue un grave error- comentó Murasakibara.

\- Pero nuestro ego por esos días, estaba por las nubes- dijo Aomine triste

\- Sí, nos creíamos invencibles- dijo Murasakibara

\- Y lo eran- dijo Kuroko- Pero lo eran juntos.

\- Lo éramos - lo corrigió Akashi- recuerda que tú también eras del equipo

\- Pero solo era el sexto hombre, una sombra, sin ningún don como el de ustedes, nada especial.

\- Si, nada especial, tan poco especial, que nos diste tremenda paliza a todos en la Winter Cup- le dijo Murasakibara revolviendo sus cabellos

\- Pero si esto no hubiera pasado, quizás hubiéramos dejado el basketball – pensó Aomine reflexionando. - Al menos yo lo hubiera hecho- no era entretenido jugar con oponentes débiles, que se rendían fácilmente, necesitaba enfrentar rivales fuertes.

\- Es verdad- dijo Midorima- Nunca olvidaré tu cara cuando enfrentaste a Kise – comentó mirando a Aomine - Estabas tan feliz y ansioso de enfrentarlo-

\- Dividirnos y estar en equipos distintos, fue un incentivo para todos- dijo Aomine

\- Nos puso competitivos- comentó Kise

\- Nuestros equipos se volvieron ambiciosos y competitivos al tenernos – comentó Midorima

\- Nos esforzamos por superarnos- comentó Kuroko

\- Confiamos más en nuestros talentos- dijo Akashi

\- Y en nuestros compañeros de equipo- comentó Midorima mirando a Kuroko, dándole la razón a sus comentarios de tiempo atrás.

\- Sí, aprendimos, que el trabajo de equipo es esencial- comentó Aomine recordando al guardián de aquella puerta de la zona que nunca pudo abrir - Mirando nuevamente a Kuroko.

\- Y que no queremos ganar solos. Queremos ganar con nuestros equipos- comentó Kise

\- Y que dentro de nuestros compañeros de equipo también tenemos amigos- dijo Midorima pensando en Takao..

\- Que no debemos subestimar nunca a nuestro rival- dijo Murasakibara mirando a Kuroko

\- También conocimos el sabor de la derrota- comentó Akashi recordando ese cruel momento.

\- Lloramos al ver a nuestros compañeros tristes- comentó Midorima

\- Pensamos que no dimos lo suficiente- dijo Kise sonriendo melancólico recordando a Yukio.

\- Pero aún así, nadie fue feliz de vencer al otro- comentó Aomine mirando a Kuroko.

\- Es fue porque nos dimos cuenta que dentro de nuestros corazones, igual existía, a parte de respeto, un lazo especial que nos unía, por ello, aprendimos a ser amigos- dijo Kuroko.

\- ¡Hasta hicimos un grupo de chat porque nos empezamos a extrañar y queríamos estar en contacto nuevamente!- exclamó feliz Kise (ya que él lo había creado)

\- Nos empezamos a preocupar por lo que nos pasa a cada uno - dijo Kise mirando a Aomine

\- Aprendimos que tenemos lazos fuertes después de todo- comentó Aomine mirándolo de vuelta

\- Y que podemos competir entre nosotros siendo amigos- comentó Midorima

\- Incluso nos hemos ayudado entre nosotros para superarnos- dijo Kuroko mirando a Aomine recordando la vez que le enseñó a encestar.

Todos se silenciaron de pronto, ya que nadie pudo continuar. Una gran nostalgia y sentimientos de culpa, los embargó.

\- ¡Y que idiotas tan grandes como estos dos, se pueden enamorar y convertirse en pareja!- dijo Midorima totalmente serio, pero bromeando, ya que todos estaban bastante emocionados (incluido él) y si seguían así, todos terminarían llorando.

\- Si, bueno, fue una sorpresa para nosotros también- dijo Kise sonriendo tímidamente.

\- Después de la discusión que tuvieron ese día, nunca pensé que se volverían a hablar -comentó Midorima

\- Casi- pero Daikicchi no puede vivir sin mí- dijo Kise sonriendo burlonamente

\- ¡Dios!... ¡Tú y tu bocota modelo afeminado!- le gritó Aomine molesto

\- ¿Acaso lo vas a negar?- lo miró desafiante Kise

Todos lo miraron atentos. Kise ya lo miraba con cara de puchero.

\- Yaaaaaa, nooooooo, no lo voy a negar. Si no digo esto, vas a llorar por una semana, prefiero decirlo de una vez y ya. ¿OK?

\- ¡OK!- gritaron todos juntos

\- Pero Kise, y ahora.. ¿Cómo están las cosas con tu familia?- le preguntó Murasakibara quien parecía haber decidido hacer las preguntas y comentarios más difíciles y cuerdos durante ese día.

Kise se entristeció.

\- Obviamente que peor Murasakibara- le respondió Midorima

\- Si, mucho peor. De verdad, que me siento culpable por lo sucedido, ellos han tenido problemas por mi causa. Nunca pensé que por decir ese día lo que realmente sentía ellos pudiesen verse afectados. Pero nada de lo que dije ese día es mentira, todo es así. Y me duele, me duele mucho- comentó con los ojos rojos, ocultando su rostro bajo su flequillo.

\- Bueno, pero así son las cosas familiares- mencionó Akashi - Pero eso no quiere decir que no se puedan solucionar Ryouta.

\- Me gustaría poder creerte, pero en mi caso, no será fácil. A veces pienso que tendría que pasar algo muy malo para que las cosas se pudieran arreglar – comentó Kise meditando.

\- No digas eso Se-chin- no llames a la mala suerte..

\- No es eso Murasakibara, solo que en verdad creo, que tendría que pasar algo realmente fuerte, que estremezca a la familia, para forzar un acercamiento. Ya que como están las cosas al día de hoy, encuentro casi imposible que conversemos y podamos arreglar algo- continuó diciendo el rubio – E incluso creo que aún así sería difícil.

En esos momentos, Kise sin dudas no podría saber, cuan cierto era lo que pensaba.


	23. Fans

_**Aquí un nuevo capítulo… espero les siga gustando… aún quedan varios capítulos… se viene mucho drama, diversión y mucho amor! Espero continúen conmigo esta aventura!**_

Los ensayos para la Interhigh ya habían comenzado. Las fechas estaban listas. Los equipos que habían llegado a cuartos de finales en la Interhigh pasada y el ganador de la Winter Cup, estaban desde ya clasificados. La competencia partía para todos aquellos que no habían logrado clasificar. Ante lo cual, todos los miembros de la ex generación de los milagros, con sus respectivos equipos, estaban clasificados. Solo debían entrenar y no preocuparse por jugar en la clasificatorias.

Todos estaban emocionados. Todos volverían a competir, pero esta vez, lo harían como amigos y no como enemigos jurados. Estaban muy ansiosos por volver a enfrentarse en un campeonato oficial.

Esta emoción, había logrado ser traspasada a sus compañero de equipos, ante lo cual, los entrenamientos estaban cada vez más exigentes. Todas las escuelas importantes, querían ganar. Ante esto, todos tenían menos tiempo. Sobre todo Kise, que al verse aumentada su fama, la demanda por su persona había aumentado. Hacer calzar los tiempos, con todas las actividades que tenía, se había convertido en una tarea titánica para su manager durante esos días…

Pero había algo que Kise no iba a transar, y ese era el tiempo que le dedicaba a pasar con Aomine. Si bien, las veces que se veían durante la semana habían disminuido, de todas formas, trataban de verse entre semana al menos un par de días por cortos momentos y su manager solía dejarle libre la noche del sábado y todo el domingo, para que pudiera relajarse y estar en su departamento. Así contaban con algo más de tiempo para poder estar juntos en todo sentido de la palabra.

Dado lo anterior, había pasado un tiempo ya desde la última vez que Kise había ido a la casa de Aomine.

\- ¡Oh cariño!- ¡Sé que estás muy ocupado, pero no debes tenernos tan abandonados!- le decía la Madre de Aomine

\- Si, mis disculpas – la verdad no he tenido casi nada de tiempo- le decía Kise tan radiante como siempre, aún cuando en verdad se sentía cansado. Verlos a todos lo llenaba de energías.

\- ¡Si pues cuñado!- Mira que si tú no estás por aquí, todo se vuelve muy aburrido- le decía la hermana mayor de Aomine

\- Sabemos que es difícil para ti salir y llegar hasta aquí sin que tus admiradoras te reconozcan, pero de igual forma no debes dejar de venir cariño- le comentó nuevamente la madre de Aomine, ya que ella realmente lo adoraba.

\- Sí, trataré de venir más seguido. Aparte del mi trabajo, he estado con muchas cosas en la escuela… me ha sido difícil tener tiempo libre – le dijo apenado.

Si, nos imaginamos… Daiki también ha estado bastante ocupado- dijo Mikami con una sonrisa malvada en sus labios- aunque no solo con las materias y el baloncesto

Aomine la miró sorprendido.

\- Mikamiiiii- le dijo enojado

\- ¿Qué no le has contado?- le preguntó Mikami (la hermana del medio de Aomine) fingiendo sorpresa

\- ¿Contarme qué?- le preguntó sorprendido Kise

\- Nada de importancia- le respondió Aomine enojado

\- No, no le ha contado- le respondió Naoko (la hermana mayor de Aomine)

\- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó ahora un intrigado Kise

\- ¿Otra vez con eso?- les preguntó molesta la madre de Aomine a ambas.

\- ¡No podemos creer que no le hayas contado nada!- le dijo Mikami en son de venganza, ya que estaba enojada con Aomine puesto llevaba toda la semana, llevándose su comida a la escuela, dejándola sin su colación para ir a la Universidad. Sin dudas, esta era una buena oportunidad para vengarse.

Aomine miró a Kise y le dijo:

\- ¡Nada importante!- ¡No le hagas caso!- está enojada conmigo porque me he llevado accidentalmente su comida…

\- ¡Nada de accidental, lo has hecho a propósito!- le respondió Mikami molesta

Kise sonreía, puesto que era usual que las hermanas de Daiki lo molestaran delante suyo para vengarse, ya que sabían muy bien, que con eso lograban hacerlo enojar de verdad, pero aún así, seguía intrigado.. por eso, les siguió el juego…

\- Bueno, entonces en venganza, cuéntame todo… yo lo pondré en su lugar- le respondió Kise sonriendo…

\- La verdad es…. qué tú no eres el único….

\- Mikami- trató de detenerla Aomine, diciéndole que no lo hiciera con la cabeza – sabía que lo iba a decir, dejaría mal a Kise 

\- ¿Cómo que no se soy el único? – le preguntó extrañado Kise

\- ¡Qué tú no eres el único que tiene que lidiar con fans y chicas enamoradas de ti- le dijo finalmente Mikami haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias de su hermano.

Todos se miraron en silencio. La madre de Aomine miró a su hija molesta. Luego a miró a Kise que no terminaba de procesar toda la información.

\- ¿Qué no soy el único dices?- le preguntó sorprendido

\- Así es cuñado- todos los días mi hermano está llegando con cartas de fanáticas suyas y con cartas de chicas enamoradas de él… tan solo porque ven jugar a este canguro en la escuela… por que si de verdad lo conocieran…. No osarían a escribirle tanta tontera…

\- ¿En serio? ¿Cartas de amor?- le preguntó sorprendido borrando la sonrisa de su boca y mirando a Aomine con cara de pregunta..

Aomine iba a matar a su hermana. Eso lo juraba. Pero primero, tendría que arreglar ese enredo…

\- Si, ehhh bueno- algunas niñas de la escuela se me han acercado estos últimos días y me han entregado cartas y esas cosas- ya sabes- el equipo está cada día más popular y en las tardes, van las porristas a animarnos y algunas niñas están asistiendo a los entrenamientos… - eso es todo- le dijo a Kise algo inhibido.

\- Ahhhh- ¡pero eso no es todo!- ¡Algunas de esas jóvenes son muy atractivas!- ¡Hasta lo han acompañado hasta la casa! – siguió su hermana echando más leña al fuego- Satsuki anda de muy mal genio- Nos dice que todas se le acercan a ella, para que le entregue las cartas… más que tiene que venir acompañada de esas mujeres hasta acá….

Kise definitivamente ya no sonreía. Estaba procesando toda la información.

\- ¡Así para que tengas cuidado cuñado!- ¡En cualquier momento, te lo van a robar!- anda muy coqueto con todas ellas- Además que todas le ofrecen su amor puro y desinteresado… le llevan chocolates y dulces hechas por ellas – y por las fotos que las descaradas esas le entregan, hay unas bien guapas… tal y como le gustan a mi hermano.

\- Mikami ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a callarte la boca?- le gritó Aomine golpeando la mesa fuertemente. Todos se asustaron. Hace tiempo no lo veían tan enojado. Aomine sabía que a Kise todo eso, le iba a molestar y mucho.

La madre de Aomine observó a Kise y luego Aomine. Por lo cual decidió intervenir…

\- ¡Oh cariño! Pero no te vayas a preocupar, Satsuki lo tiene bien cuidado y resguardado, no permite que nadie se le acerque demasiado- tú la conoces tan bien como nosotros…

\- Sí, eso es verdad- le comentó Kise pensando en cómo estaría de loca Momoicchi sacándole de encima a todas las fans a Aomine y a los demás. A ella solía desquiciarla ese tipo de cosas. Todo lo que distrajera la atención de los jugadores le molestaba de sobremanera. Más que ella cuidaba siempre mucho de Daiki y apoyaba mucho su relación. Pensando así, logró serenarse un poco y no pensar mal. Pero le molestaba mucho que Daiki no le hubiera dicho nada.

Mikami, había quedado molesta, puesto no había logrado provocar una pelea entre ellos dos. Daiki le había sonreído engreídamente. Y se había molestado. Por ello, decidió continuar…

\- Si mamá, pero Satsuki no estuvo con él el otro día, cuando vino esa tipa a dejarlo hasta la puerta de la casa, y se le tiró a los brazos a mi hermano-

Kise desfiguró la mirada…

\- ¡Mikami! ¿Quieres cortarla? – le gritó está vez Aomine hecho una fiera arrojándole un vaso de agua a la cara. -¿Qué quieres provocar?

\- ¡Pero sabes que es verdad!- le gritó ella al borde de las lágrimas al verse entera mojada frente a Kise.

\- ¡Basta los dos!- ¡Daiki!- ¡pídele disculpas a tu hermana!- ¡Mikami a tu cuarto castigada!- gritó el padre de Daiki - ¡No voy a tolerar este comportamiento en la mesa!

\- ¡Pero papá! – le gritó Mikami

\- ¡No pienso hacerlo!- le gritó Aomine- ¡Ella se lo buscó! ¡Lo único que quiere es hacerme pelear con Ryouta!

\- ¡Pero es verdad!- ¡Esa chica se te tiró a lo brazos y tú no la rechazaste!- le gritó furiosa-¡Al menos tu novio merece saber que lo estás engañando!- le gritó esta vez con toda la maldad y rabia que entre hermanos se pueden llegar a tener por momentos, sin medir la consecuencia que sus dichos podrían llegar a provocar.

Dicho esto, Mikami se paró y se fue.

\- ¡Vámonos Ryouta!- ¡Nos vamos a tu casa! – le dijo Aomine agarrándolo de un brazo.

\- ¡Ehhh sí, gracias por todo! – dijo Kise aún en shock. No estaba preparado para eso. Y no quería provocar una discusión mayor en casa de los Aomine.

\- ¡Oh cariño!- disculpa todo este escándalo- le dijo la madre de Aomine avergonzada. Mikami en verdad ha estado molesta con Daiki durante toda la semana… peleas tontas de hermanos, por favor no le hagas mucho caso, en serio- le dijo ella

\- Si, entiendo, no se preocupe. Con mis hermanas también solíamos pelear de vez en cuando éramos niños pequeños- le dijo sonriendo, haciendo gala de su mejor actuación. Y dicho esto, salieron de la casa de Aomine caminando rumbo al departamento de Kise.

\- Parece que el chico se tomó todo bien- le comentó el padre de Aomine a su mujer

\- Sí, demasiado bien- le respondió ella dudosa, comenzando a recoger las cosas de la mesa.

(* * * * * * * )

\- ¿Por qué no me habías contado nada de esto?- le preguntó Kise a Aomine

\- ¡Porque sabía que te ibas a molestar y que te ibas a poner así como estás ahora!- le respondió Aomine preparándose para la pelea

\- ¿En qué quedamos con eso de la confianza aunque el otro se enojara?- le preguntó Kise sentido

\- ¡Oh Ryouta! ¡No por favor!- He tenido suficiente con los sermones de Satsuki toda la semana. Anda como loca peleando con todo el mundo. Anda molesta conmigo y con algunos del equipo. –Pero tú sabes como son las mujeres… te mandan cartas y te acosan sin siquiera conocerte- solo porque sales en las revistas y eres guapo. – Conmigo pasa algo parecido- el equipo de basket se ha convertido en un tipo de celebridad dentro de la escuela… y bueno, yo soy la estrella principal y algo de ese acoso se ha centrado en mi persona- pero nadie que me interese ni mucho menos- Sabes que estamos juntos, que te amo y todo eso- le dijo nervioso rascándose la cabeza avergonzado…

\- Si, si eso lo puedo entender. Solo que no entiendo porque no me contaste nada- ¿Crees que no lo entendería?

\- No lo sé… es la primera vez que me pasa, que alguien se fija en mí de esa manera, no te quería contrariar, ni dar problemas con nada…

\- Pero ¿Y lo de la confianza?… - le preguntó sentido Kise confundido.

\- Ryouta- lo llamó Aomine deteniéndolo de improvisto para poder mirarlo de frente. -Te amo, por favor, no tengas dudas- le dijo Aomine pasando su mano por el rostro de Kise

\- Entonces no me ocultes cosas- le dijo colocando su mano sobre la suya. -Más cosas que puedo entender perfectamente. Pero sino me las cuentas, me descolocas, me dejas mal - le dijo pensativo

\- Lo siento- le respondió Aomine

\- Si, además que le das pautas a tus hermanas para ponerte en aprietos frente mío- sonrió Kise. – Por favor arréglate con tu hermana, fue muy fea la pelea- pídele disculpas…

\- Naaaaaa, si sabes que peleamos todo el tiempo…

\- Sí, pero fue muy incómodo… además que hasta la mojaste…

\- Lo sé, lo siento. Pero no me gusta que se venguen de mí, haciéndote sentir mal a ti…

\- Si bueno, a mí tampoco en verdad- le respondió Kise.

Esa noche la pasaron juntos. Como siempre, todo estuvo increíble. Pero Aomine sintió algo distinto en Kise. No supo que era, si era la forma en que Kise lo miraba, la forma en que lo tocaba o su rostro al sentirlo, pero algo esa noche fue distinto, algo cambio. No supo qué, ya que era casi imperceptible, pero él aún así lo notó. Kise no dijo nada más del tema y no se mostró molesto ni enojado ni sentido. Al contrario, se mostraba alegre y relajado como siempre. Pero en su yo interior Kise estaba muy angustiado. Sentía mucho miedo de perderlo. Daiki era su todo. Por eso esa noche, se entregó a él en cuerpo y alma, aferrándose a todo el amor que sentía por Aomine, rezando mientras lo hacían, que Daiki nunca se alejara de él


	24. Agobio

Kise se encontraba por esas fechas muy colapsado nuevamente. El nuevo contrato, si bien le había reportado ingresos importantes, también le estaba consumiendo mucho de su tiempo ya que como estaban próximos a la Interhigh de ese año, estaban publicitando más que nunca sus tenidas deportivas.

Tanto Sakirai como Kise estaban sobrepasados. Sus respectivos managers se estaban enfrentando en constantes discusiones con la marca. Ya de por sí, les era difícil juntar a Kise con Sakirai para que pudieran coincidir, pero más difícil aún, era hacer coincidir las fechas en que la marca quería lanzar las nuevas tenidas. Para lograr eso, prácticamente tendrían que faltar dos semanas de corridas a clases, y eso no les estaba permitido. Fueron tantos los problemas, que el manager de Sakirai amenazó con retirarla de la publicidad, accediendo a pagar la multa que eso implicaba. Ella se encontraba muy estresada con todo. La idea de ella, era pasarlo bien modelando y no verse a envuelta en un trabajo tan exigente.

Kise por su lado, no podía hacer eso. Estaba obligado a continuar. Estaba organizando poder faltar a clases durante una semana y apretar al máximo su agenda. Pero eso implicaba trabajar durante los 7 días casi las 24 horas del día. Requeriría de su mayor esfuerzo.

Sakirai al ver el esfuerzo que Kise estaba haciendo, accedió a quedarse. A trabajar a full durante una semana. Pero no transaría más. Eso había alegrado a Kise, puesto que ella era excelente trabajando. Que cambiaran nuevamente de modelo o incluir a alguien más, solo retrasaría todo una vez más.

Pero todo esto, no había hecho más que tensar las cosas entre los managers, los modelos y la gente de la marca deportiva. Cada uno tenía sus prioridades, y nadie estaba dispuesto a transar. Menos la marca. Ellos a toda costa, querían dejar lanzadas las últimas tenidas al menos un par de semanas antes de la Interhigh, ya que eran uno de los auspiciadores principales y la preparatoria de Kise estaba dentro de los candidatos para quedar, por lo menos, dentro de los 3 primeros lugares.

Así que entre los entrenamientos, las pruebas previas a la semana de trabajo intensivo y los trabajos que debían realizar de igual forma entre semana, tenían a Kise totalmente reventado. Estaba sumamente agobiado. Quería mandar todo a la mierda. Se odiaba por no poder hacerlo. Si él viviera una vida normal, con sus padres, no dependería tanto de el trabajo. Y lo podría ver de la forma en que todo esto había comenzado, como un hobbie, una entretención. Un trabajo esporádico que le ayudaba a tener ingresos extras. No pensó nunca, que debería trabajar de esta manera y menos para sobrevivir y mantenerse. Sabía que si renunciaba, debería pagar una indemnización a la marca, y se vería en serios aprietos. Ya que nunca pensó, que la exigencia fuera tan alta. Los dueños de la marca, al principio se habían portado bien condescendientes con ellos dos, pero ahora, ad portas del evento escolar deportivo importante, se habían obsesionado con la idea de adelantar la salida de varias tenidas deportivas con antelación a lo estimado por ellos mismos. (O al menos finalizada la Interhigh).

Así, nuevamente, habían caído en la rutina de los mensajes de textos y conversaciones telefónicas con Aomine. Kise ahora sí que tenía su agenda llena. Aomine solía esperarlo en su departamento para verlo algunos minutos al principio, pero luego había abortado la idea de ir, ya que Kise solía llegar demasiado exhausto y muchas veces de mal humor. Lo que les había generado más de una discusión gratuita.

Es más, una vez comenzada la semana full de trabajo, ambos modelos debieron aislarse del mundo exterior para poder cumplir con los plazos solicitados.

Como no todas las fotos y comerciales podían filmarse en un estudio, continuamente tenían que salir al exterior. Lo que implicó que no estuvieran de punto fijo, y tuvieron que recorrer varias locaciones de Japón, lo que les significó dormir algunas noches fuera de sus respectivas casas, y los viajes ya de por sí, resultaban estresantes.

Cuando regresaron a Tokio, ambos se encontraban realmente agotados. La gerente de marketing de la marca, era demasiado quisquillosa. No conforme con el trabajo que estaban realizando, hacía repetir las fotos en más de una oportunidad. Aún cuando la productora estaba satisfecha, ella mandaba a repetir todo. Kise ya no la soportaba. Sakirai menos. Ambos estaban hartos. Era tanto el estrés que en más de una oportunidad ellos dos también habían discutido, puesto que se culpaban mutuamente cuando mandaban a repetir el trabajo. O si uno se equivocaba, solía mirar con cara de odio al otro. Las cosas estaban en extremo sensibles.

Kise no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había comido bien. Llevaba prácticamente dos semanas sin comer bien. Su alimentación constaba prácticamente de comida rápida (que pudiera comer en el set) y bebidas energéticas para soportar la presión. Por lo que su humor estaba altamente peligroso. Aomine ya prefería casi no hablarle. Solo se comunicaba con él por mensajes y ya tarde por la noche, puesto que los celulares estaban prohibidos en el set.

Ese día, estaban repitiendo por quinta vez una toma, cuando la gerenta instí a repetirla una vez más. Eso hizo que todos estallaran. La productora, la gente del set e incluso Sakirai, quien le gritó furiosa:

\- ¡Hasta cuando sigues molestándonos!- ¡Si tanto te molesta cómo trabajo, ven, párate aquí y muéstranos cómo demonios quieres que hagamos las cosas vieja ridícula!

Ese grito había hablado por casi el 99% de la gente que estaba en el Set. Karim, la fotógrafa ya estaba harta. La productora también. Habían decidido que nunca más trabajarían con esa marca, no importaba el precio que les pagaran.

\- ¡Cállate mocosa malcriada! ¡Si supieras hacer tu trabajo, no arruinarías las tomas!- ¡Al igual que tú mocoso engreído!- le gritó ella devuelta totalmente ofendida

\- ¡Nosotros hacemos bien nuestro trabajo! -¡Eres tú quien no tiene idea de qué es lo que quieres!- le gritó Kise devuelta

\- ¿Cómo te atreves mocoso?- le gritó ella enfurecida. - ¡Aquí se hace lo que yo digo!

\- ¡Entonces decídete luego!- le gritó. -¿No ves que estamos exhaustos?

\- ¡Entonces hagan las cosas bien!- le gritó ella encendiendo un cigarro, dejando todo pasado a humo, cosa que terminó de colmar la paciencia de Kise.

\- ¡Apaga esta basura!- le gritó Kise caminando hacia ella quitándole el cigarro de la mano y apagándolo en el suelo furioso. -¿No ves que nosotros no fumamos?- ¡No entiendes que nos molesta el humo? ¿Qué nos hace doler la cabeza?

\- ¡Mocoso malcriado!- le gritó ella furiosa pegándole una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla

\- ¡Hasta aquí llego!- gritó Kise tomando su bolso furioso y dejando en claro que no continuaba más. -¡Si quieren que siga en esta publicidad, no quiero volver a ver a esta mujer en el set!- busquen a alguien competente - dijo mirando al dueño de la marca que en esos momentos ahí presenciando todo. -Sino, con gusto les pagaré la multa, ¡Ya me tienen harto!- les gritó- y dicho esto, abandonó el estudio.

Kise estaba demasiado angustiado y enojado. La impotencia era enorme. Estaba exhausto, no había comido nada en días. Puros sándwiches y comida rápida. Estaba incluso más delgado. Lágrimas de impotencia corrían por su rostro en esos momentos. Su cuerpo apenas se movía, por lo que detuvo un taxi y se subió de inmediato en él. Iba a ir a su departamento, pero luego decidió ir hacia la escuela de Aomine. Quería verlo. Necesitaba abrazarlo. A penas había sabido de él en esos días.

Aunque sabía que era por su culpa y mal genio.

Lo llamó a su celular pero no le contestó. Miró la hora y debía estar practicando con su equipo de basketball o bien durmiendo en la azotea. Pero estaba con suerte dentro de todo, llegaría con tiempo a su escuela. Podría esperarlo para luego irse juntos hasta su departamento a tener sexo. Si, necesitaba tener sexo con él en esos momentos. Necesitaba liberar tensiones y qué mejor que una tarde-noche de sexo caliente con él. Total, ya ni siquiera sabía si tendría que volver a trabajar.

Llegó a Too con tiempo. Pasó a la cafetería que estaba a la salida del gimnasio y aprovechó de comprar algo para comer. Estaba hambriento. Se compró varias cosas dulces, su cuerpo pedía a gritos azúcar en esos momentos. Estaba degustando tranquilamente su colación, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Era su manager. Disgustado lo apagó, pero tuvo que volver a encenderlo por si Aomine lo llamaba.

Al cabo de unos momentos, le llegó un mensaje de Aomine:

\- Acabo de ver tus llamadas y mensajes. Disculpa estaba entrenando. No vengas a la escuela. Hoy tendré entrenamiento doble. Vete a tu casa, yo te alcanzaré allá.

\- ¡Diablos!- exclamó el haciendo un puchero. -¡Y yo que quería verlo!- exclamó enojado. Ya que esperaba un poco más de entusiasmo por parte de su novio. Aún así le contestó: "Ok, te espero allá".

Terminó su comida. Resignado tomó su bolso y decidió retirarse. Iba a hacerlo, pero luego vio el gimnasio que estaba muy cerca de donde se encontraba, y pensó en ir a observar la práctica del equipo. Después de todo, no siempre tenía muchas oportunidades de espiar el entrenamiento de un equipo rival tan poderoso, y mal que mal, le encantaba ver como Aomine jugaba.

Caminó hasta allá, pero para su sorpresa, las prácticas ya habían acabado. No habían pasado ni 10 minutos desde que Aomine le había escrito. Solo quedaban los alumnos encargados de limpiar, hacer el aseo y guardar las pelotas. Espero un rato más, para darles tiempo a que los jugadores salieran de las duchas y pasaran por ahí, apoyado a la sombra de un árbol.

\- Bueno, quizás terminaron a la hora después de todo –pensó Kise para sus adentros.

Pronto todos comenzaron a salir. Kise se escondió un poco, puesto que no quería llamar la atención de nadie. No era buena idea que supieran que estaba ahí después de todo. Así que se escondió detrás del gran árbol.

Todo el equipo salió acompañado de las famosas porristas y fans que tenía el equipo.

\- ¡Vamos no se demoren!- les gritaba el capitán lo que hacía suspirar a todas las chicas a su alrededor.

\- ¿Dónde está Aomine?- preguntó uno de sus compañeros. -¡Hoy jugó muy bien!, de hecho, andaba de muy buen humor…

\- ¡Pues claro! -Si Nanami estaba observándolo!- le respondió otro de los jugadores. Kise abrió los ojos sorprendido.

\- Sí, esa Nanami no se pierde entrenamiento de Aomine. -¡Qué suerte tiene él!- ¡Es la chica más guapa de la escuela junto con Momoi! ¡Y las dos andan con él para todos lados! - ¡Te odioooo Aomine!- gritaba el mismo chico molesto. Lo que provocó risas generalizadas de todos.  
\- Pero por cierto, ¿Dónde está Aomine?

\- Ahhhh déjalo- le dijo el capitán. -Nanami lo estaba esperando. Está esperando una respuesta por parte de él. Ya saben que se le confesó la semana pasada y aún no le dice nada.

\- ¿Cómo puede dejarla esperando así?- preguntaba el mismo chico gritón

\- ¡Es que no debe poder decirse idiota!- le decía otro

\- ¿Ehhhh? ¡Pero si será idiota ese Aomine, Nanami es demasiado perfecta! - gritaba el chico

\- Sí, bueno ahora lo debe tener acorralado en el patio trasero. Es mejor no esperarlos. Sigamos sin ellos- les dijo el capitán haciéndolos apurar el paso.

Kise estaba aterrado. Temía lo peor. Miró hacia donde debía estar el patio trasero. Sintió escalofríos de ir hacia ese lugar. No quería ir. Tenía miedo. No estaba seguro si quería enterarse de más cosas. Debía confiar en él. Era mejor marcharse y hacer como que no hubiera escuchado nada.

Pero algo que había escuchado lo había dejado mal. Ella se le había confesado la semana pasada. Y él no le había dicho nada. -¿Sería que Aomine lo estaba evaluando?- lo más probable era que sí, ya que entre ellos las cosas no habían estado para nada bien durante esos días, y mayormente por culpa de él, lo tenía claro.

Pero aún así, las cosas no estaban tan mal como para terminar. O al menos eso creía él. Luego recordó el gusto de Aomine por las mujeres de pechos grandes y por su cabeza comenzaron a pasar una cantidad de ideas y pensamientos que lo único que hicieron fueron torturarlo.

Lo mejor era ir y ver en carne propia lo que estaba pasando. Era mejor saberlo ahora y salir de las dudas. Sino lo hacía, quedaría en él sembrada la duda por el resto de sus días y así no podría seguir.

Camino tembloroso hacia el patio trasero. No necesito acercarse demasiado. Ahí, parados en una escalera, se encontraban ellos dos. Ella se encontraba dos peldaños más arriba para quedar casi a la altura de él. Se les escuchaba reír. Aomine estaba riendo con ella en forma cercana. Amena. Una sonrisa que Kise pocas veces había visto dirigida hacia otra persona que no fuera él.

Luego las cosas, se pusieron más serias. Ella al terminar de reír, le preguntó:

\- Disculpa que insista, pero aún no me rindo contigo Aomine-kun- ¡En verdad me gustas mucho!

\- Nanami- le respondió él - En verdad, tú también me gustas mucho, en serio, pero yo ya… .

Al escuchar eso, Nanami no esperó más y se lanzó a los labios y brazos de Aomine. Lo besó por unos segundos, hasta que escuchó algo moverse cerca de ellos.

\- Espera, hay alguien ahí esperando por ti al parecer. -¿Acaso no es el modelo Kise Ryouta? ¿No era él tu compañero en Teiko?

Aomine casi se desmaya cuando se volteó y vio a Kise. Este tenía el rostro desfigurado. Al verse descubierto por ella, no le quedó más remedio que acercarse y hacer gala de la mejor actuación de su vida. No podía darse el lujo de hacer un espectáculo en público.

\- ¡Oh disculpen por interrumpirlos! -Pero unos compañeros tuyos me dijeron que estarías aquí Aomine… pero nunca pensé que interrumpiría un momento así, lo lamento…

\- ¡Oh no te preocupes!- ¡Es un placer conocer a los amigos de Aomine-kun! -¡Más que eres toda una celebridad!- le decía ella en forma cortés. - En verdad, era muy bella y educada a los ojos de Kise.

\- Te mandé un mensaje, pero cuando me respondiste ya estaba aquí Aomine, por eso preferí esperar… pero insisto que no quería importunar- le dijo sin poder verlo a la cara.

\- Ryouta, yo... -le dijo Aomine sorprendido, en estado de shock, ad portas de desmayarse por la impresión. Kise sin dudas había visto y escuchado todo.

\- No te preocupes Aomine, entiendo. Esta señorita es muy hermosa- le dijo el galantemente. - Ahora entiendo por qué no querías verme. -Discúlpame por favor- le dijo dirigiéndole a Nanami la mejor de sus sonrisas.

\- Ha sido un placer - le dijo ella. - ¡Ya nos veremos en otra oportunidad, hoy espero convertirme en la novia de Aomine-kun!- le dijo ella sonriendo inocentemente

\- Ya veo, felicitaciones a ambos- le dijo casi con un susurro. – Disculpen, me retiro- dijo tomando su bolso y caminando lo más de prisa que se podía sin tener que echarse a correr. Necesita salir de ahí de inmediato.

Aomine quiso correr a su encuentro, pero Nanami se lo impidió.

\- Ya lo podrás ver después. ¡Viste lo que me dijo, me encuentra muy hermosa!- ¡Parece que le agradé a tu amigo!- le decía ella sonriente

\- Nanami, en verdad me gustas y mucho, pero estoy enamorado de otra persona, lo siento. -Ahora debo irme, discúlpame, en serio, eres perfecta, si te hubiera conocido antes quizás, pero ahora me es imposible corresponderte. No me odies, pero en verdad amo a otra persona – le dijo Aomine apurado. Necesita ir detrás de Kise de inmediato.

Nanami comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Pero Aomine no tenía tiempo de consolarla, tenía que ir por Ryouta y tenía que correr. Kise era sumamente veloz.

\- Discúlpame, debo irme -le dijo corriendo del lugar en forma despavorida. Su rostro estaba desfigurado, se veía desesperado. A Nanami eso no le pasó desapercibido. Aomine corría para alcanzar a su amigo.

\- ¡Oh diablos! - ¡Quizás la persona a quien ama Aomine es a él! - Ahora que lo pienso el rostro de los dos se desfiguró al verse. - Él solo quería salir corriendo. De ser así, no tengo ninguna posibilidad con él –sollozó - ¡Y más encima le he creado un tremendo problema!. Pensar as puso muy triste a Nanami. Ella era una buena chica. Le dolía no ser correspondida, pero también le dolía haber creado ese alboroto entre ellos dos. Sin querer, había colocado a Aomine en un gran aprieto. Pero no tenía cómo preveer que Kise andaría por esos lados ni mucho menos. Esa tarde, lloró por mucho rato antes de partir a su casa.

-KNB-

\- ¡Ryouta! - ¿Dónde estás? -¡Contéstame quieres!- le gritaba fuertemente Aomine

Pero Ryouta corría sin parar. Sentía que su corazón iba a explotar de la angustia. Sentía una gran opresión en el pecho. No quería verlo nunca más. En esos momentos lo odiaba. Lo había traicionado. Lo había engañado. Más la chica, era encantadora, delicada y bella. Podía entenderlo, pero ¿por qué debía enterarse así?- ¿Por qué mejor no le había dicho y hubieran terminado como correspondía?.

Los ojos de Kise estaban nublados por las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer. Su carrera estaba en peligro. Su estabilidad económica también. Sus estudios y ahora su relación. Esto era demasiado para él. En unas horas, sentía que había perdido todo lo que tenía. Todo por lo cual se había esforzado en tener, se le estaba escapando de las manos.

Tuvo que detenerse un momento. Estaba exhausto. Su cuerpo ya no respondía más, sentía que se desmayaba. Había abusado de las bebidas energéticas y estaba muy débil a causa de la falta de comida.

Estaba tratando de recuperar el aire. Se apoyó en la baranda de unas escaleras que debía bajar para llegar a la parada de trenes. Debía huir lo antes posible. Y para variar no podría llegar a su casa. Tendría que irse a otro lugar, pero ¿ A donde?

Iba a comenzar a bajar las escaleras, que eran bien altas de por sí, cuando Aomine lo alcanzó.

\- Ryouta espera, no es lo que crees, en serio, te lo juro- la rechacé

\- Si ¿Cuándo? ¿Antes o después del beso?- le dijo sin poder mirarlo a los ojos con una sonrisa irónica en los labios.

\- Ella se lanzó a mis brazos. -No quise ser descortés con ella. Ella es buena persona, no la quise herir más de la cuenta, por eso la escuché, sino, la hubiera tratado mal como a las demás.

\- ¿Las demás?

\- Si todas esas ridículas mujeres que te profesan amor sin conocerte ¡sabes a lo que me refiero!

\- No, no lo sé. No creo haber llegado nunca tan lejos con alguna de ellas - le dijo sonriendo, ocultando su rostro bajo su flequillo.

\- Ryouta por favor- le dijo Aomine desesperado

\- ¡Cállate!- le gritó Kise furioso - ¿Para qué mierda me engañaste todo este tiempo? - ¿Por qué simplemente no terminaste conmigo antes y me dijiste todo esto? - ¡Eres un maldito!- ¡Te odio!- le gritó Kise totalmente descontrolado.

\- ¡Cálmate por favor Ryouta!- le dijo Aomine asustado. Kise estaba teniendo una crisis de angustia nunca antes vista. Si hasta respirar le estaba costando.

\- ¿Qué me calme?- ¡Mi carrera está en riesgo!- ¡Mi estabilidad económica también!- ¡Estoy sumamente cansado y agotado! ¡Sabes el horario de mierda que he tenido! ¡No he comido bien en semanas! ¡Lo único que creía tener seguro era a ti! ¡Y mira con lo que me sales maldito!- ¡Más que me te descubro mintiéndome para estar a solas con esa mujer!- le dijo sollozando y gritando a más no poder. Las lágrimas corrían y corrían por su rostro. Kise sentía su garganta desgarrada por dentro de tanto gritar.

\- Idiota, lo estás entendiendo mal, ¡La rechacé!. Ella me besó - ¡Sabes que te amo a ti estúpido!- le gritó Aomine ofuscado, superado por todo. Verlo así, lo tenía aterrorizado. Todo le estaba generando un daño inmenso.

\- Terminamos, me escuchaste. -¡Ahora sí es definitivo!- ¡No te quiero volver a ver nunca más en mi vida! ¡Maldito!- le gritó bajando el primer escalón de la escalera.

\- ¡Detente Ryouta!- le ordenó Aomine agarrándolo firmemente del brazo. -¡No vas a ninguna parte! - ¡No hasta que entiendas todo!

\- ¡Suéltame!- le gritó Kise forcejeando con él bruscamente. Fue tanto la fuerza que usó, que logró zafarse del agarre de Aomine. Pero al hacerlo, Kise perdió el equilibrio, por lo cual resbaló y comenzó a caer escaleras abajo. Eran más de 30 escalones. La escalera era muy empinada. Más con el bolso que llevaba encima, que lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza a medida que caía en varias ocasiones. 

Aomine miraba horrorizado la escena. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Kise rodaba y rodaba escaleras abajo. La escalera no parecía tener fin. Kise rodaba y caía violentamente. Hasta que por fin, llegó al final. Personas que pasaban alrededor, corrieron a socorrerlo. Aomine bajó corriendo desesperado para ayudarlo. Kise por un momento, abrió los ojos, miró a su alrededor y de pronto todo se volvió completa oscuridad.


	25. El estado de Kise

Aomine no podía creer lo que sucedía. Todo era surrealista. Nada de eso podía estar pasando, era imposible. Debía ser un sueño. Pero su pecho dolía demasiado en esos momentos para serlo, además que sus manos no podían dejar de temblar.

Una multitud rodeaba a Kise en esos minutos. Aomine no podía acercarse a él. No se lo permitían. A pesar de ser alto y de contextura gruesa, él era un estudiante de preparatoria aún. Un menor de edad. Su uniforme lo delataba.

\- Apártate chico- le dijo un hombre que estaba entre la multitud. – Esto es cosa de adultos.

\- ¡Ud. no entiende! ¡Es mi amigo!- ¡Él venía conmigo!- le gritó

\- ¿No es el modelo?- comentó una mujer que se encontraba entre la gente que lo rodeaba..

\- ¡Sí es él!- gritó una joven que se encontraba junto a ella.

Junto a Kise se encontraba una mujer de unos 25 años. Le estaba tomando los signos vitales. Al escuchar a Aomine, ella lo llamó:

\- Disculpa, ¿Dices que eres su amigo?

\- Sí – le respondió Aomine entre sollozos ahogados.

\- ¿Tienes como contactar a sus padres? – le preguntó

\- No- respondió él- Viven fuera de esta prefectura.

\- Ya llamé una ambulancia. Soy enfermera del hospital nº 7. Vienen por él, pero necesitaremos que alguien de la autorización de ingreso.

\- Su manager está a su cargo. Lo puedo contactar a él…

\- ¿Manager? – le preguntó ella

\- Sí, es modelo – le respondió a ella

\- Entiendo. Llámalo de inmediato, necesito que se vaya directo al hospital. Y en lo posible que contacte a su familia.

\- ¿Cómo está?- le preguntó él desesperado.

\- Es difícil contestar eso. - Ahora está inconciente. Necesito que lo trasladen de inmediato al hospital. Necesita realizarse varios exámenes. De seguro tiene un tec cerrado. Y vaya a saber qué cosas más – dijo ella mirando las escaleras pensativa. – Cayó desde muy alto.

\- ¿Pero estará bien?- le preguntó desesperado.

\- ¡No lo sé!- ¡Lo siento! - ¡Por favor apúrate y llama a quien tengas que llamar!

Aomine buscó entre las cosas de Kise y sacó su celular. Habían varias llamadas perdidas de su manager, lo cual le facilitó la tarea de llamarlo. No alcanzó a sonar una vez cuando su manager le contestó:

-¡Dios Ryouta!- ¡Te he llamado cientos de veces!- ¡Vuelve de inmediato al set! ¿Quieres?- le gritó

\- No soy …no soy .… S-s-soy yo, Aomine- respondió con voz temblorosa y entre cortada.

\- ¿Aomine-kun? ¿Pasó algo?- preguntó el manager de Kise preocupado. Aomine no podía estar hablando así por nada. Tuvo un mal presentimiento de inmediato.

\- Ryouta cayó…. viene… ambulancia en camino…. al Hospital- dijo sin poder hilar bien la frase.

La enfermera que aun se encontraba a su lado, se apiadó de él y cogió el teléfono:

\- ¿Hablo con el tutor del chico?

\- Sí- contestó el manager

\- Habla con Nanako Tomomochi, soy enfermera del hospital nº 7, iba camino a tomar el tren para llegar al hospital y me encontré con este joven en el suelo, luego de caer escaleras abajo cerca de la estación. Cayó desde mucha altura. Hasta el momento se encuentra estable, pero inconsciente. Llamé a la ambulancia y viene en camino. Favor le pido podamos encontrarnos allá a la brevedad, ya que deberá firmar los papales de ingreso y el consentimiento para que los médicos puedan tratarlo con tranquilidad. Ya que el joven que lo acompañaba me indicó que sus padres no se encuentran en la ciudad y el joven es menor de edad.

\- Así es, yo estoy a su cargo- le dijo él estupefacto – Voy saliendo para allá de inmediato- Dígame, ¿él está bien?

\- No lo sé, fue un gran caída- al menos treinta escalones abajo.

\- ¡Dios mío! ¡Gracias! voy saliendo para allá – dijo cortando la comunicación visiblemente angustiado.

No pasaron ni dos minutos, cuando la ambulancia llegó. Lo subieron de inmediato. Los paramédicos se movieron rápidamente. En segundos y Kise ya estaba sobre la camilla, totalmente inmovilizado.

\- ¿Puedo ir?- preguntó Aomine angustiado

\- Sí claro, te necesitamos… deberás decirnos lo que sepas de él.

Pero Aomine no tuvo tiempo de decir nada ya que Kise se descompensó. Su presión bajó drásticamente y los paramédicos necesitaron colocarle oxígeno e inyectarle algo que Aomine no supo que era. También tomaron unas muestras de sangre.

\- La muestra de sangre salió muy baja- le dijo uno de ellos a la enfermera, mostrándole los resultados que arrojó el aparato donde habían echado la sangre.

-¡Qué extraño!- No deberían tener estos indicadores, se ve un chico sano - comentó ella.

\- Sí, pero está con anemia - Parece que no se ha estado alimentando bien- contestó el paramédico.

\- Tome registro de esto para informar al doctor ¿Alguien sabe quien está de turno?- preguntó ella.

\- Está el doctor Midorima … seguramente él lo verá. No hay muchos pacientes – contestó el paramédico.

\- Ok, lo llamaré mientras- dijo la enfermera sacando su celular.

\- ¿El doctor Midorima?- preguntó sorprendido Aomine

\- Sí ¿Lo conoces?- le preguntó uno de los paramédicos

\- Sí- contestó Aomine desesperado sacando su celular. Comenzando a llamar a su compañero.

\- ¿Aomine?- le contestó a modo de saludo el peliverde.

\- ¡Favor llama a tu padre!- le gritó Aomine desesperado. -¡Ryouta sufrió un accidente!- ¡Vamos en la ambulancia hacia el hospital donde está de turno!

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué le pasó a Kise?- gritó Midorima reaccionando de inmediato.

\- Cayó … escaleras abajo… eran muy altas, frente a la estación, está inconsciente ahora….

\- Ok, llamaré a mi padre. – Te llamaré de vuelta - le dijo Midorima antes de cortar la comunicación.

Midorima comenzó a llamar a su padre en forma desesperada. Lo llamó por lo menos unas 20 veces. Su padre, que había dejado su teléfono olvidado, apenas lo cogió y vio la cantidad de llamadas perdidas, se sobresaltó. Su hijo rara vez lo llamaba. Menos cuando él estaba en el trabajo. Lo llamó de inmediato:

\- Shintaro, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tu madre? ¿Tu hermana? ¿Te sucedió algo a ti?

\- No papá, todos estamos bien…. pero un buen amigo mío se accidentó. Va en la ambulancia. Favor atiéndelo tú. Sus padres no están en la ciudad. Es mi amigo de Teiko, va inconsciente…- dijo un tanto exaltado.

\- Está bien- ¿Su nombre?

\- Kise Ryouta

\- ¿El chico rubio que es modelo? ¿El del artículo?- le preguntó sorprendido.

\- Sí papá, el mismo. Por favor ayúdalo – le dijo angustiado.

\- Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos hijo, te lo prometo- le dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo. Su hijo jamás lo había llamado para pedirle ayuda, menos de esa manera. ¿Sabes qué le sucedió?

\- Me dijeron que cayó por unas escaleras… que eran altas y que está inconsciente. –No sé nada más – dijo casi en un susurro. Midorima comenzó a imaginarse lo sucedido y temió lo peor para su compañero.

\- Está bien hijo. Aquí llega la ambulancia, lo veré yo mismo. Pediré los equipos de inmediato…

\- ¿Puedes llamarme apenas sepas algo?- le preguntó casi con un hilo de voz

\- Claro hijo, te llamaré apenas pueda. Cuando tenga algo de claridad con respecto a su diagnóstico - le dijo en forma cariñosa

\- Por favor papá….

Su padre estaba muy sorprendido. Su hijo Shintaro no era muy sociable. No sabía que pudiera apreciar tanto a su compañero de Teiko. Al único amigo que le había conocido era a Takao, y aún así solía mostrarse frío e indiferente con él. Notarlo así de alterado, le sorprendió, pero se sintió feliz.

\- Al parecer mi hijo si es un tsundere después de todo… tal cual como siempre le dice su amigo Takao- pensó sonriendo.

Midorima quedó a la espera de la llamada de su padre. Mientras escribió en el chat del grupo, lo que había sucedido:

 _ **Mirorima**_ : Aomine me acaba de avisar que Kise sufrió un accidente. Cayó escaleras abajo cerca de la estación de trenes y está inconsciente. La ambulancia va llegando al hospital donde trabaja mi padre. Él lo recibirá.

 _ **Kuroko**_ : ¿Aomine –kun estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió?

 _ **Akashi**_ : ¿Pero está bien? ¿Sabes algo más Shintaro?

 _ **Midorima**_ : No, nada más…

 _ **Murasakibara**_ : ¡Pobre Se-chin! - ¿Pero estará bien? ¿Verdad?

 _ **Aomine**_ : Acaba de entrar a urgencias. Lo recibió el padre de Midorima. Tuvimos suerte, ya que cuando cayó iba pasando por ahí una enfermera del hospital. Le brindó los primeros auxilios y llamó a la ambulancia. Los paramédicos dijeron que su estaba con anemia. Se descompensó en el trayecto. Tuvieron que inyectarle algo y colocarle oxígeno. ¡Todo esto es culpa mía!

 _ **Kuroko:**_ Aomine –kun ¿Por qué dices eso?

 _ **Aomine**_ : porque peleamos. Kise y yo forcejeamos en la escalera, y él al soltarse cayó violentamente.

Todos quedaron helados.

 _ **Akashi**_ : ahora no es momento de buscar culpables Daiki. – Tienes que estar ahí para él. ¿Sus padres saben?

 _ **Aomine**_ : No sé, yo llamé a su manager. Aún no ha llegado. Debe firmar los papeles de ingreso como su tutor.

 _ **Midorima**_ : No te preocupes por eso, mi padre de seguro se encargará de ese tema.

 _ **Kuroko**_ : ¿Con quien estás allá?

 _ **Aomine:**_ Solo, no he llamado a nadie. No quiero llamar a mi familia aún.

 _ **Kuroko**_ : voy saliendo para allá Aomine, nos vemos en un rato.

 _ **Midorima**_ : Yo también voy.

 _ **Aomine**_ : Ok, gracias.

 _ **Murasakibara**_ : yo no podré ir, pero por favor manténganme informados respecto de su condición.

 _ **Kuroko**_ : Sí, nosotros les estaremos informando.

 _ **Akashi**_ : sí, por favor – Shintaro apenas tu padre sepa algo, por favor llámame.

 _ **Midorima:**_ Sí apenas sepa, les avisaré. De todas formas, iremos de inmediato. 

A los 30 minutos ya todos se encontraban en el hospital, incluso el manager de Kise quien se estaba encargando de todos los trámites administrativos. Estaban a la espera del informe médico.

Ya había pasado una hora, y aún no sabían nada. De pronto salió el padre de Midorima, quien se sorprendió de que su hijo ya estuviera ahí, junto a sus ex compañeros de Teiko.

\- ¿Y papá? ¿Cómo está?- le preguntó Shintaro preocupado

\- Tiene varias contusiones en el cuerpo y está con un tec cerrado. Presenta pérdida de conciencia. Tiene varias fracturas leves, pero nos preocupa que tiene 3 costillas rotas, y una de ellas, está a milímetros de perforar un pulmón. Vamos a tener que operarlo de inmediato. Lo están preparando. Entraremos a pabellón en los próximos minutos. Si bien no es mi especialidad, asistiré en la cirugía. También me preocupan sus niveles sanguíneos. -¿Alguien sabe si se ha estado alimentando bien este joven o tiene algún desorden alimenticio por su profesión?

\- No, no sufre nada de eso- le contestó su manager. –Pero estas últimas dos semanas, no se ha estado alimentando bien. Ha tenido mucho trabajo. Lo he visto tomar muchas bebidas energéticas y comer cosas livianas. Pero él siempre había comido bien. Es un chico sano.

\- ¿Ha estado bajo mucho stress este joven? – preguntó el doctor tomando apuntes.

\- Sí, lleva mucho tiempo bajo mucha presión- le respondió el manager.

\- Ya veo- comentó él

\- Doctor, estamos listos- le dijo una enfermera que venía en su búsqueda.

\- Si, voy. Nos vemos más tarde – les dijo a los chicos, yéndose con la enfermera.

Midorima se apresuró y llamó a Akashi. Este se encontraba cenando junto a su padre. La llamada lo descompuso.  
\- ¿Tendrán que operarlo ahora? – le preguntó visiblemente afectado. - ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo pasó esto? – Ryouta no estará bien con esto. Estaba en plena campaña publicitaria, más que no podrá jugar en los campeonatos de este año.

Hablaron un par de minutos más y luego cortaron. El padre de Akashi miraba fijamente a su hijo. Quien había perdido todo el apetito.

-¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó preocupado

\- Un amigo de Teiko tuvo un accidente delicado. Lo van a operar de emergencias ahora. Parece que una costilla rota puso en riesgo uno de sus pulmones. Se quedará sin poder jugar. Además que su carrera como modelo se verá afectada.

\- ¿Te refieres a tu compañero que salió en la revista esa? ... ¿En aquella que leías en la terraza? – preguntó Masaomi haciéndole creer a su hijo que él no la había leído. Asashi lo miró medio divertido por un segundo.

\- Sí, el mismo- le respondió Akashi

\- ¡Oh que lástima! – comentó su padre.

Seijuro ya no podía seguir comiendo. De repente sintió la imperiosa necesidad de viajar hasta Tokio. Se sentía demasiado impotente de estar allá lejos de todo y de todos. Seguramente su presencia no sería necesaria, pero le gustaría estar con los demás. Apoyar a Ryouta y a Aomine. Sin dudas, Kuroko también estaría muy afectado.

Su padre lo observaba detenidamente. No tenía claro que era lo que sentía su hijo al respecto. Le dolía conocerlo tan poco. Pero sin lugar a dudas estaba preocupado, había retirando el plato de su vista. Al parecer el olor le había desagradado.

\- Padre, solicito tu permiso para viajar a Tokio ahora mismo – le dijo de repente Akashi haciendo que Masaomi despertara de su ensoñación.

\- ¿Quieres viajar a Tokio, ahora?- le preguntó sorprendido

\- Sí. Sé que tengo clases, pero te prometo que mis notas no decaerán- le dijo algo solemne y formal para gusto de Masaomi, pero Akashi sabía que para su padre era inconcebible que él faltara a clases o que bajara sus notas. Masaomi volvió a sentirse mal. En verdad, había sido demasiado estricto con su hijo.

Su padre lo miró atentamente. Seijuro se veía preocupado. Pero aun cuando le preocupaba su hijo, la verdad era, que Masaomi de alguna manera se sentía en deuda con Kise Ryouta. Ya que gracias a su artículo, él y su hijo se habían podido acercar. Y si las cosas estaban iguales o peores con sus padres, lo más probable era que ese chico, se encontrara absolutamente solo.

\- Si quieres ir, vamos. Te acompañaré - le dijo parándose de repente de la mesa.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – le preguntó asombrado

\- Claro que sí. Llamaré a mi secretario para que nos busque pasajes de inmediato. Lo más rápido será en avión. El Nozomi (tren bala más rápido) ya debe haber salido y en auto son más de 5 horas.

\- ¿Y las clases?- le preguntó sorprendido -¿En serio no te importa que falte?

\- Hay cosas más importantes que la escuela hijo. Además no creo que unos días de inasistencia te perjudiquen mucho ¿Verdad?

\- No, por supuesto que no, te prometo que mis notas no bajarán – le dijo sorprendido.

\- Seijuro- le dijo su padre colocando su mano en su hombro. – No importa, eso no importa ¿Ok?. – Vamos, ve a arreglar tus cosas, yo me encargaré de todo. Llamaré también a la ama de llaves de nuestra casa de Tokio para que nos estén esperando.

Akashi no podía dar crédito a las palabras de su padre. Estaba realmente sorprendido. Pero no dijo nada. Solo obedeció. Fue corriendo a arreglar su equipaje. Estaba feliz de que su padre hubiera accedido a que el viajara y faltara a clases, pero estaba aún más feliz porque su padre iría con él. Su presencia, sin dudas, sería muy útil en caso de necesitar ayuda.


	26. En el hospital

Akashi pudo reunirse con sus compañeros ya de madrugada. Kagami también había ido al hospital, quería acompañar a su novio y saber de Kise, ya que después de todo, también lo consideraba un excelente rival y un amigo.

Aomine había logrado hablar con sus padres. Su madre se había puesto como loca. Estaba furiosa porque su hijo no le había avisado de inmediato. Sus hermanas también se pusieron histéricas. El único que logró mantener más la calma fue su padre. A todos les costó asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo. No era posible. Corrieron a reunirse con Aomine al hospital. Al llegar allá, su madre se lanzó a los brazos de su hijo y se lo llevó con ella aparte, a una sala donde pudieran hablar tranquilos, a fin de que él le explicara en detalle todo lo que había ocurrido.

Aomine estaba demasiado afligido. El sentimiento de culpa que lo embargaba era demasiado para él. Le contó todo a su madre. Tal y cómo habían sucedido las cosas. Su madre lloraba con él. No sabía por qué ni cómo, pero para Aomine, ella era la única capaz de contenerlo en esos momentos. Solo podía contarle a ella. Solo ella lo podría entender. Aomine parecía un niño pequeño en sus brazos, desahogando toda la angustia que llevaba horas reprimiendo.

Habían pasado ya 6 horas desde que Kise había entrado a pabellón. Nadie hablaba. Solo se miraban con angustia. Todos estaban cansados pero a la espera de que saliera el padre de Midorima.

Eran las 3 de la madrugada, cuando el padre de Midorima se acercó a hablar con ellos. Se notaba exhausto. Todos corrieron a hablar con él. Los padres de Aomine se acercaron a saludarlo. Se conocían después de todo. Se habían visto al menos en un par de ocasiones.

\- Cuéntanos papá, ¿Cómo salió todo? – le preguntó Midorima a su padre

\- Bien, dentro de todo- contestó él visiblemente agotado. Fue una larga cirugía, pero se recuperará. Tuvimos que realizarle una pequeña transfusión de sangre y de plaquetas. Sus niveles sanguíneos estaban bajos. Eso nos preocupó. Pero estará bien.

\- ¿Recuperó la conciencia?- le preguntó la Madre de Aomine

\- No, aunque debo confesar que está bajo los efectos de la anestesia. Pero no la ha recuperado. ¿Avisaron a su familia?- preguntó él

\- Si, vienen en camino- les contestó el manager de Kise. Llegarán aquí a primera hora mañana.

\- Bien, necesito hablar con ellos. – Este chico pasará un buen tiempo viniendo al hospital parece…

\- ¿Qué dice? ¿Por qué?- le preguntó la madre de Aomine al borde del colapso…

\- Dependerá de cómo vaya su recuperación… usualmente, el tiempo de recuperación varía de paciente en paciente, pero va desde los 3 meses hasta los 6 meses inclusive…

\- ¿6 meses?- preguntó su manager

\- ¿O sea que no podrá jugar basketball? – le preguntó su hijo

\- No Shintaro, los deportes por este año se acabaron para él.

Aomine y todos los miembros de la ex generación de los milagros acusaron el golpe. Esa era una pésima noticia. Kise ya había sufrido una lesión en la Winter Cup pasada, que lo había desmoronado. Pero había sido jugando un partido, mientras luchaba con todos sus fuerzas contra Aomine, la cual se vio acrecentada por el juego sucio de uno de sus rivales. Por eso Kise se había resignado. Había sido su opción seguir jugando. Midorima recordaba claramente en esos momentos cuando lo vio sentado en la banca triste por no haber podido jugar contra él.

Pero esto era distinto. Muy distinto. Esto había sucedido por un accidente. Había sucedido producto de una pelea con su novio. Nadie se había atrevido a preguntar porqué había sido la pelea, pero la cara de Aomine estaba descompuesta. Al escuchar las palabras del padre de Midorima, no pudo evitar echarse a llorar frente a todos. Se tapó la cara con las manos y comenzó a llorar en silencio. Kuroko se acercó rápidamente a consolarlo. Él también lloraba. Solo de imaginárselo sin poder jugar, mirando los partidos desde las gradas, hacía que se le partiera el corazón.

\- ¿Qué viene ahora papá?- le preguntó Midorima

\- Por ahora esperar. Necesitamos estabilizarlo bien, que recupere la conciencia y comenzar su recuperación lo antes posible. Es joven. Sus huesos soldarán bien. Deberá cuidarse mucho en su casa y recibir cuidados especiales, ya que no podrá moverse por algunos días y eso será muy molesto para él…

\- Pero él vive solo – comentó Kuroko preocupado

\- Eso no es problema, se quedará en nuestra casa de ser necesario- dijo la madre de Aomine sin pensarlo dos veces. Su marido la miró y asintió de inmediato, al igual que las hermanas de Aomine.

\- Bueno, eso deberán verlo sus padres - dijo el padre de Midorima pensativo. Por ahora me retiro. Es mejor que vayan todos a sus casas a descansar. Por ahora, no sacan nada con estar aquí. Él está bien. No corre riesgo vital ni nada.

\- ¡Gracias doctor!- le dijo la madre de Aomine secándose las lágrimas

\- No tiene porqué dármelas, es mi trabajo- respondió él fatigado. –Hijo, ve a casa- yo me quedaré acá cualquier cosa. – Explícale a tu madre y dile que me prepare mi comida favorita hoy- le dijo sonriendo con una mirada cómplice.

\- Si padre, yo le diré- le dijo Shintaro sonriendo. - Gracias papá, por todo, en serio- le dijo abrazándolo. Su padre se emocionó ante ese gesto. Su hijo no solía ser demostrativo con sus afectos, pero sin dudas esto lo había dejado muy mal.

Eran pasadas las 5 de la mañana cuando todos se retiraron. Aomine no quería irse, pero su madre lo obligó a abandonar el hospital. Le prometió que volverían a las 10am, a ver cómo iban las cosas.

\- ¿Hermano es mi culpa todo esto?- le preguntó Mikami llorando a Aomine

\- No- le dijo él en forma casi inaudible.

\- ¡Lo siento hermano! ¡No quise hacer que ustedes pelearan! ¡Solo estaba molesta contigo por….!

\- No es tu culpa- le dijo Aomine cortante mirándola con los ojos enrojecidos por tanto llorar. – La culpa es solo mía. No hice bien las cosas, nunca lo hago – sollozó

\- ¡No digas eso! ¡No te culpes! - Todos sabemos que jamás le harías daño a él. Yo sé que lo amas…

\- Gracias, pero Mikami, ahora ve a descansar ¿Quieres?- ¡En serio ahora quiero dormir un rato! ¡Quiero estar ahí cuando Kise despierte!

\- Si hermano- le dijo ella yéndose de su habitación muy descompuesta por la situación.

Luego de esto, entro su madre a su cuarto, con un vaso de agua con azúcar. Al verlo Aomine recordó cuando le había dado a beber el mismo líquido a Ryouta, luego de que ésta había discutido con sus padres. Al recordar eso, sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas.

\- Toma cariño, tómate esto- le dijo ella. - Te ayudará a relajarte. Trata de dormir un rato. Al menos ya sabemos que él estará bien. No corre peligro.

\- En verdad esto sabe horrible- dijo recordando la cara de Kise cuando lo bebió.

\- Sólo es agua con azúcar hijo- no puede saber tan mal - le dijo sonriendo

\- Mamá, Ryouta no querrá verme cuando despierte. Él terminó conmigo. - Sin dudas él me culpará de todo.

\- Seguramente estará enojado y sentido contigo, pero él no te odiará. El no sabe odiar. Ni a sus padres los odia a pesar de todo lo solo que se ha sentido.- Pero tú lo conoces, conoces cómo es y cómo piensa. Él es bien comprensivo con varias cosas… además que él te quiere mucho… ahora es cuando más te necesitará…

\- ¿En verdad podría venirse para acá un tiempo? – le preguntó él

\- Claro cariño, él ya es parte de la familia. Ahora todo dependerá de él. No sé si él estará de acuerdo o no. O su familia…

\- Gracias mamá, por todo- dijo él abrazándola una vez más.

\- De nada cariño- le dijo ella emocionada. –Solo quiero verte feliz mi amor, pero ahora descansa. Necesitas reponerte para cuando Ryouta despierte.

\- Si - ¿El despertará, verdad?

\- Si, por supuesto que lo hará. Enojado, confundido y hambriento. - Así que prepárate- le dijo ella sonriendo.

Aomine se sintió mucho más tranquilo con la respuesta de su madre. Se recostó en su cama, y apenas ella apagó las luces, cayó rendido en un profundo sueño.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Los Aomine llegaron a las 10 de la mañana al hospital para poder saber de Kise. A esa hora darían el nuevo informe médico y querían saber todo de su condición.

El padre de Midorima, estaba entregando el turno a esa hora, y estaba con un matrimonio hablando. El parecido era notorio. Kise era la viva imagen de su madre. Ella era muy hermosa. Sus ojos y cabellos eran iguales a los de Kise. La altura, la había heredado de su padre, quien era muy apuesto también.

Los padres de Aomine se acercaron a saludar y a enterarse del estado de salud de Kise.

\- ¡Buenos días!- los saludó el padre de Midorima. - No sé si ustedes se conocen pero ellos son los padres de Ryouta, ellos son el matrimonio Aomine, quienes son muy cercanos a su hijo, gracias a Daiki, el hijo menor de ellos. Ellos jugaron juntos en Teiko.

La madre de Kise se molestó al escuchar ese apellido, pero no dijo nada.

\- Díganos doctor, ¿Cómo paso la noche Ryouta?- preguntó afligida la madre de Aomine.

\- Bien, pero sigue todo igual. Aún no recupera la conciencia. Habrá que seguir esperando.

\- ¡Dios mío!- exclamó ella afligida

\- No se preocupe, en casos así esto suele pasar. No se aflija tanto. Por ahora, solo hay que esperar. Yo me retiro, pero estaré al pendiente ante cualquier cosa. Regresaré a las 5 pm. Haré turno nuevamente en la noche. Queda a cargo mi colega. El doctor Yamamoto. Es excelente médico. Cualquier cosa, pueden recurrir a él.

\- ¡Gracias doctor!- dijeron los 4 casi al unísono.

Las familias se sentaron separadas. Ambas se miraban con recelo. La madre de Kise se veía molesta todo el tiempo. Era muy bella de rostro, pero su mirada era fría, al igual que su padre. Aomine la comparaba con su madre, quien solía tener una mirada y presencia muy cálida, ahora entendía porque Kise adoraba a su madre.

\- Disculpen, no nos presentamos como es debido. - Mi nombre es Aomine Sonomi y él es mi marido Aomine Daisuke. Ellas son mis hijas Naoko y Mikami. Él es mi hijo Daiki.

La madre de Kise al oír sus nombres se enfureció.

\- ¿Tú eres el chico irrespetuoso que me habló ese día por teléfono?

\- Sí, lo soy- le contestó Aomine caminando hacia ella. Su altura lo hacía verse imponente.

\- Oh, lamento si mi hijo fue irrespetuoso de alguna manera – le dijo la madre de Aomine.

\- ¡Cállese ud! – le gritó la madre de Kise - ¿Tú eres la pareja de mi hijo? ¿La pareja homosexual de mi hijo? – dijo ella haciendo hincapié en la palabra homosexual

\- Si, soy yo- le respondió él

\- ¿Y ustedes están de acuerdo con esto?- les gritó ella a los padres de Aomine. -¿Están escuchando lo que su hijo me acaba de decir? ¡Es un maldito homosexual! ¡Él ha corrompido a mi hijo! ¡Él es el culpable de que mi hijo se haya convertido en un maldito desviado!

\- ¡Pafffff! – fue lo único que se escuchó. La madre de Aomine había abofeteado muy fuerte a la madre de Kise.

\- ¡No te atrevas a volver a referirte así de mi hijo nunca más estúpida!- le gritó furiosa y fuera de sí. - ¡Mi hijo es maravilloso!. No me interesa su inclinación sexual ni nada. Estoy orgullosa de él – le gritó indignada

Todos, absolutamente todos, habían quedado en shock. Aomine, sus hermanas y su padre la miraban con miedo en esos momentos. La madre de Aomine solía mostrarse muy tranquila y pacífica. Rara vez, la habían escuchado enojada o alzando la voz de esa forma. Menos golpeando y gritándole a alguien. Esto se había escapado de toda lógica. Era aterradora furiosa.

La madre de Kise había quedado absorta ante lo sucedido. Se tocaba la mejilla resentida. El golpe había sido demasiado fuerte.

\- ¡Ahora entiendo todo! ¡Pobre de Ryouta de tenerlos a ustedes cómo progenitores!, ya que la palabra PADRES les queda demasiado grande- les dijo concluyendo la conversación

\- ¿Cómo se atreve señora a golpear y a hablarle así a mi esposa?- le gritó el padre de Kise.

\- Ah no, con mi esposa no te metes- le respondió el padre de Aomine enojado. - Si tienes algo que decirle a ella, primero me lo dices a mí – le dijo imponiendo su alta y fuerte presencia.

\- No me intimidas para nada - le respondió el padre de Kise (quien era casi tan alto como él pero más delgado).

\- De todas formas esa no es la forma de dirigirse a un muchacho de tan solo de 16 años- les reprendió una tercera voz que aparecía en el lugar. - Si bien, no estoy a favor de la violencia, si esas palabras hubieran sido dirigidas a mi hijo, créanme que para empezar tú Kise Kazuya, ya estarías despedido. Todos los presentes se voltearon a mirar de quien se trataba. Solo Aomine supo quien era, ya que Akashi venía con él.

\- Akashi ¿Qué hacen aquí?- le preguntó Aomine

\- Vivimos con mi padre a preguntar por Ryouta y nos encontramos con esta desagradable sorpresa- dijo mirando fríamente a los padres de Kise

\- ¿Akashi dijiste?- dijo el padre de Kise sorprendido. - ¿Acaso es usted Akashi Masaomi? –preguntó nuevamente, pero esta vez horrorizado.

\- El mismo- le respondió indiferente.

\- ¿Quién es él querido?- le preguntó la madre de Kise a su esposo sorprendida frente a su reacción.

\- El dueño de la empresa donde trabajo – le respondió. La madre de Kise puso cara de circunstancia.

\- Señora, espero que entienda que está tratando en forma muy despectiva a un joven que es menor de edad, que hasta donde entiendo es la pareja de su hijo. A quien ustedes han dejado totalmente abandonado viviendo solo en esta ciudad. Teniendo incluso que trabajar para mantenerse por su cuenta. Esta familia, a quien está insultando, son quienes han acogido a su muchacho como a un hijo más de su familia. No creo que sean las palabras adecuadas para dirigirse a ellos, si es que me permite decírselo…

\- Disculpe caballero, pero eso no es de su incumbencia- le respondió la madre de Kise tratando de controlarse lo más posible

\- Puede que no. Pero siendo su hijo y este joven a quien usted está insultando, amigos personales de mi hijo, velaré por los intereses de ambos.

A los padres de Kise no les quedó más remedio que detener la discusión. Fueron a sentarse lejos de ellos.

\- ¡Ohhh don Akashi muchas gracias!- ¡Disculpe mi comportamiento, pero no puede soportar qué esa mujer….!

\- No se preocupe, como le dije, si esas palabras hubieran sido dirigidas a mi hijo, creo que yo mismo la hago callar de un golpe. La entiendo perfectamente, no me pida disculpas. (Akashi sonrió sutilmente).

\- ¿Cómo está Ryouta, Daiki?- le preguntó Akashi

\- Igual, no ha despertado aún. – Los médicos dicen que solo hay que esperar a que recupere la conciencia.

\- Ya veo- le respondió.

\- Sí- le dijo en un susurro

\- No te preocupes Daiki, Ryouta despertará. Sabes que es muy fuerte, él nunca se rinde- le dijo convencido. La verdad, Akashi estaba muy sorprendido ver así de descompuesto a Aomine.

\- Espero que no te equivoques esta vez Akashi- le dijo Aomine afligido

\- Sabes que nunca lo hago- le dijo respondiendo desafiante, pero sonriendo. - Sabes que soy absoluto.

\- Sí- sonrió de vuelta Aomine.

En el transcurso del día, comenzaron a llegar todos los demás, conforme iban terminando sus actividades escolares. El que Kise estuviera fuera de peligro tenía a todos más tranquilos, pero los preocupaba que aún no recuperara la conciencia.

El manager de Kise, se había enfrascado en un buena discusión con el presidente de la marca de ropa deportiva, donde Kise era su figura principal junto a Sakirai. Apenas llegó al hospital se reunió con los padres de Kise para explicarles, que en caso que Ryouta no pudiera continuar, ellos ejecutarían las multas y les indicó los montos involucrados.

\- ¡Eso es mucho dinero!- ¿De dónde quieres que saquemos ese monto?

\- Su hijo es capaz de poder pagarlo, pero de ahí en adelante tendrán que ayudarlo económicamente para poder mantenerse. Además que ahora vendrán todos los gastos médicos…

\- ¡Eres un inútil!- le gritó el padre de Kise. -¿Cómo pudieron firmar un contrato tan abusivo?

\- ¡Ryouta nunca había fallado! -¡El trabaja mucho! ¡Y esta era su oportunidad para poder independizarse de ustedes en forma definitiva! – Por eso él aceptó. Además yo les mandé copia a ustedes del contrato y nunca tuve respuesta de ustedes.

\- La única forma de solucionar esto, es que él venga a vivir con nosotros y deje esta estúpida "profesión de modelo" y se ponga a estudiar en serio – le dijo molesta la madre de Kise. Aomine saltó al escuchar eso.

\- Sra, su hijo tiene excelentes notas. Está en un excelente colegio. Recuerde que es requisito fundamental tener excelentes notas para obtener la beca que él tiene – le dijo el manager molesto.

\- Si, pero tendrá que abandonar esa preparatoria para irse con a vivir con nosotros fuera de esta prefectura. -¡Ya se acabaron los libertinajes a los cuales está expuesto viviendo acá! – respondió ella mirando a Aomine con odio.

\- Su hijo no va a estar dispuesto a eso- le dijo el manager pensando que Ryouta seguramente prefería morir antes de irse de vuelta a vivir con sus padres. Después de todo, él estaba acostumbrado a vivir solo… además que estaba Aomine.

\- Si él está de acuerdo o no, no es nuestro problema. - Esa es la solución que le podemos dar - le respondió el padre de Kise.

De pronto, todo el personal comenzó a correr. Al parecer algo había pasado con uno de los pacientes. Akashi saltó. Sabía que se trataba de Kise. Aomine lo miró serio y miró hacia adentro, hacia las habitaciones.

\- Doctor el paciente Kise Ryouta ha sufrido una descompensación. Su presión subió a niveles peligrosos. - No sabemos por qué. - Ok, si doctor, le administraremos la dosis indicada. - Sí, el doctor Yamamoto lo está atendiendo en estos minutos. – Ok, le diré que viene- dijo la enfermera dejando solo el mesón de enfermería y corriendo hacia el interior del área restringida donde se encontraba Kise.

Aomine sintió que el mundo se detenía. En verdad, todos. Fueron minutos terribles. Demasiado angustiantes. La madre de Kise rompió a llorar. Después de todo era su hijo pequeño. El menor de todos. Una cosa era que se llevaran mal y todo, pero otra muy distinta, era que le pasara algo. Ella había subestimado el accidente al parecer. No podía hacer otra cosa que llorar en esos momentos.

El padre de Kise la abrazó y también se conmocionó. El también pensaba que sería algo no tan grave. Pero ver cómo todos se movilizaron y escuchar el nombre de su hijo fue realmente terrible.

Masaomi se acercó a ellos en forma discreta. Había mucha gente en esos momentos en el hospital, lo que le permitió acercarse a ellos que estaban más lejos de los demás.

\- Saben –comentó sentándose junto a ellos en unos grandes sillones. - Desde la muerte de mi esposa, he sido muy injusto con mi hijo. (los padres de Kise se miraron y luego lo miraron con detenimiento). – Ella falleció hace más de 7 años y gracias a su hijo, al reportaje que dio en esa revista, nos hemos podido acercar un poco durante este tiempo.

\- ¿Habla en serio?- le preguntó el padre de Kise asombrado

\- Si. Siento que de alguna manera estoy en deuda con su hijo. – Sé que es difícil ser padre y que muchas veces nos perdemos en el camino. - Les exigimos más de la cuenta y creemos que lo que queremos para ellos es lo mejor, pero al final… ¿Qué es lo mejor para ellos?- reflexionó Masaomi mirándolo a ambos

\- Supongo que sean felices… - respondió el padre de Kise

\- Así es… - ¡No sacamos nada exigiéndoles ni imponiéndoles cosas! ¡No podemos obligarlos a que sean como nosotros queremos que sean! – Si lo vemos fríamente es muy cruel exigirles eso. Si lo hacemos, solo se convertirán en personas tristes y amargadas. A simple vista, con solo leer ese pequeña entrevista, me pude percatar lo solo que se siente su hijo, de lo ahogado que está… tiene demasiadas presiones para ser tan joven…

\- Eso no sería así si él dejara de contradecirnos. Nunca podemos llegar a un acuerdo- le dijo la madre de Kise defendiéndose.

\- No los estoy criticando, no soy quien para hacerlo saben. Hasta hace poco estaba haciendo lo mismo con mi hijo. Él simplemente no era feliz. No conmigo al menos – dijo con una amarga sonrisa en sus labios. - Recién estoy aprendiendo e intentando ser un padre para él. Quizás esta la oportunidad para que ustedes aprendan también, y respeten los deseos de él. -De todas formas, será él quien tendrá que vivir con el peso de sus decisiones, ustedes preocúpense de estar ahí para apoyarlo. -Esa es nuestra misión en sus vidas, sin dudas él los necesita…

Los padres de Kise solo se miraron.

\- Nuestra relación es desastrosa - le dijo la madre de Kise

\- Si, me imagino- le dijo él. - Claramente, no será un proceso fácil. Quizás necesitarán ayuda de expertos, no lo sé. - Solo les digo y recomiendo que ayuden a ese chico. – Los necesita… son lo único que tiene ¿O no?

\- Sí, supongo que sí- le dijo su madre enfadada.

\- Lamento ser entrometido, pero les digo esto para que después no se arrepientan como lo hago yo hoy en día. -No sé si mi hijo me ha perdonado o si podrá hacerlo algún día, pero al menos tengo que intentarlo. – No saco nada con ser un hombre poderoso ni millonario, si no soy capaz de hacer feliz a lo único que tengo en esta vida - les dijo parándose para ir a hablar con el médico.

Los padre de Kise vieron cómo se retiraba el padre de Akashi en silencio. Ambos se miraron. Sabían que él tenía razón, aunque no lo quisieran admitir.

Masaomi no se había dado cuenta, pero Akashi había escuchado toda la conversación. No podía dejar de sentirse conmovido ante las palabras de su padre. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas en esos momentos.

Veinte minutos pasaron, y el padre de Midorima salió a conversar con todos…

\- ¡Doctor!- ¡Dígame por favor! ¿Cómo está mi hijo?- le preguntó la madre de Kise alterada.

\- Bien, nos dio un susto hace un rato puesto que sufrió una fuerte alza de presión. Pero pudimos controlar ese episodio, sin mayores problemas. Pero tengo una buena noticia que darles…. – todos se miraron expectantes - Él acaba de recobrar la conciencia.

 _ **Gracias a los que siguen esta historia… espero leer sus comentarios.**_


	27. Peleas fuera de la habitación

\- ¡Doctor mire!- ¡El joven ha despertado!- gritó la enfermera

\- ¡Oh es verdad! -Buenas tardes Ryouta- le dijo el doctor - ¡Al fin despiertas!

\- ¿Despertar? ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó él intentando moverse cosa que le fue imposible.

\- Estás en el hospital. Ayer caíste por unas escaleras – le dijo el padre de Midorima

\- ¿Usted es el padre de Midorima Shintaro?

\- Así es… soy Midorima Rintaru – le contestó él – Me alegra ver qué me recuerdes.

\- Sí, creo que ya empiezo a recordar todo. Estoy algo aturdido aún. ¿Pero me puede decir qué me pasó? ¿Por qué no me puedo mover? – le preguntó asustado comenzando a ver que estaba lleno de vendas y tenía un brazo inmovilizado.

\- Caíste de unas escaleras muy altas. Te rompiste 3 costillas y te fracturaste un brazo. Tuvimos que operarte de emergencia, una costilla estuvo a punto de perforar un plumón. La verdad, tuviste mucha suerte.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó Kise abriendo sus ojos impresionado. ¿Operarme? ¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- preguntó exaltado intentando moverse.

\- Cálmate, no puedes moverte. Todo esto ocurrió el día de ayer. Hoy recuperaste la conciencia. Afuera están tus padres y tus amigos. Todos muy preocupados por ti. Ahora saldré y les diré que has recobrado la conciencia.

\- Doctor – le preguntó Kise profundamente desanimado, ya que siendo deportista, intuía la respuestas, aún así le preguntó: ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré así? ¿Con las vendas y esto?... sin moverme…

\- Todo dependerá de ti y de cómo vayan soldando tus huesos… el tiempo es distinto para cada persona, eres joven, por tanto tus huesos deberían soldar bien y más rápido que para el común de las personas…

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo?- le preguntó Kise en un susurro

\- Pueden ser entre dos a seis meses… todo dependerá de ti…

Kise sintió como esas palabras lo atravesaron por completo. Cual estocada. Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Al principio solo corrían por ellas, parecía estar en un grado de shock. No emitía sonido alguno. Tanto la enfermera como el doctor se conmovieron. Kise en esos momentos estaba comenzando a procesar todo lo que se le venía. Estar así ahora, significaba perder el contrato, no poder asistir con normalidad a la escuela, no poder jugar basketball y perderse los dos campeonatos que se avecinaban. Podría hasta perder la beca escolar que poseía. Su carrera de modelo quedaría pospuesta hasta que se recuperara; en esos momentos todo se veía cuesta arriba. Su corazón dolía. Sintió una angustia enorme. Recordó a Aomine, lo que había visto y apenas logró contener los sollozos que comenzó a emitir. Intentó mover su mano para taparse la boca y no pudo (ya que estaba entablillada). Quiso sentarse para acomodarse y tampoco pudo hacerlo. Sentía que se ahogaba, apenas podía respirar. Movió su otra mano, y se percató de que estaba sin vendas pero conectado a una vía de suero que estaba pasando a sus venas en esos momentos. Por lo cual, con cuidado pudo limpiar sus lágrimas, que no paraban de caer.

\- Ryouta, tranquilo. Estas cosas pasan, los accidentes suceden… ahora lo más importante es que te recuperes… hay mucha gente afuera esperando por ti. Todos quieren saber cómo estás. -¿Quieres que haga entrar a tus padres?

\- No, a nadie por favor … no quiero hablar con nadie ahora, menos con mis padres – le dijo sin poder contener las lágrimas.

\- ¿Quieres que te dejemos solo un rato?- le preguntó el padre de Midorima

\- Sí, gracias, necesito estar solo…

\- Tome joven- le dijo la enfermera facilitándole una caja con pañuelos desechables y dejándolo a su alcance. - Aquí también le dejaré agua. Cuando quiera comer algo, toque este timbre y vendré de inmediato.

\- Si, gracias – susurró Kise mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas.

\- Ryouta, afuera están tus padres, mi hijo, tu manager, los Akashi que viajaron desde Kioto para verte, Kuroko y un joven pelirrojo más alto que él. También están todos los Aomine. Ellos han estado aquí esperando por ti ¿Qué quieres que les diga?

Kise se sorprendió. No esperaba que todos estuvieran afuera. Menos sus padres. Tampoco Daiki. No quería ver a nadie. No quería que lo vieran derrotado así como estaba en esos momentos.

\- No sé- le dijo entre sollozos – Solo no quiero ver a nadie, entiéndalo por favor – sollozó aún más fuerte.

\- Si entiendo, está bien hijo, prohibiré el ingreso de cualquier persona ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

Kise asintió.

Apenas salieron de la habitación, Kise pudo comenzar a llorar con todas sus fuerzas. Los sollozos eran desgarradores. La enfermera tuvo que contener el llanto. Sabía que él estaba bien, fuera de peligro y que se recuperaría, pero se notaba que la noticia lo había devastado.

Luego de esto, el doctor salió y les comentó a todos que Kise había recobrado la conciencia…

\- ¿Y está bien? – le preguntó la madre de Kise.

\- Sí, pero digamos que recién está procesando lo que sucedió. Ahora está recibiendo atención de las enfermeras y luego volverá a dormir. Por lo que hoy estarán prohibidas las visitas. Mañana veremos si está en condiciones de recibirlas.

\- ¿Pero cómo? ¿No podré entrar a verlo ni siquiera un momento?- preguntó ella ofendida

\- No Sra lo lamento. Nada de visitas hoy. Además que él mismo lo solicitó. En estos momentos se encuentra muy aturdido producto de la anestesia. Lo mejor será que duerma… que duerma lo que más pueda, necesita descansar su mente, para que cuando despierte, esté listo para poder afrontar todo lo que se le viene.

\- ¿Cuándo se podrá ir de acá?- preguntó la Madre de Aomine

\- De todo ir bien, en una semana. Por ahora estará prácticamente inmovilizado, pero cuando salga, tendrá que comenzar a moverse de a poco, lentamente. El reposo no será solo en cama. Tendrá que caminar cada día y tomar sólo analgésicos para el dolor y nada más… la recuperación no es muy compleja. Pero no es algo rápido y por desgracia no hay nada que podamos hacer para apurarlo.

\- ¿Pero doctor, él está bien?, me refiero de ánimo – le preguntó de improvisto Aomine. El doctor lo miró algo sombrío.

\- Está recién procesando lo ocurrido. Creo que habrá que darle algo de tiempo. -Esto no es algo de fácil de aceptar, menos para él siendo un deportista de elite y una persona famosa. – Será parte importante, que sienta el apoyo de todos….

Esa respuesta había quedado clara para todos. Aomine pensó que seguramente Kise se encontraba totalmente deprimido en esos momentos. Se lo imaginaba en su pieza, solo, abatido, pensando en todo lo sucedido entre ellos y en todo lo que se perdería de ahora en adelante producto de lo ocurrido.

\- Será mejor retirarnos hasta mañana- dijo Akashi en forma sorpresiva. Lo mejor será dejarlo descansar. Tiene mucho que procesar.

\- Si- dijo Kuroko – Al menos podemos quedarnos tranquilos, en que recuperó la conciencia y que está bien.

\- ¿Papá, puedes decirle que todos estuvimos aquí?- le preguntó Midorima

\- Claro hijo, yo le diré – le dijo él sonriendo sin decirles nada más. Lo conversado entre Ryouta y él quedaría entre ellos dos. 

Al día siguiente, salió publicado en un apartado del periódico del día, que el famoso modelo juvenil, Kise Ryouta había sufrido de un accidente. Cómo se había enterado la prensa nadie lo sabía. Pero por las fotos que se mostraron, seguramente habían sido informados por alguna de las personas que habían asistido a Kise momentos después de haber caído por las escaleras, ya que las fotos que salieron publicadas, eran de esos momentos.

Aomine se enfureció al ver las fotos, al igual que todos. Si bien habían puesto las fotos medias borrosas, igual se notaban que eran de él tirado en el piso, inconsciente. Aomine no podía creer lo inescrupulosas que podían llegar a ser las personas.

La noticia había causado gran revuelo, sobre todo en la productora y la gente de involucrada en la campaña publicitaria. Sakirai fue la primera en llegar al hospital apenas se enteró. Quería verlo, saber de él. Seguido de ella, llegó la gente de la productora, su manager y obviamente la gente de la marca deportiva.

Como era fin de semana, temprano habían llegado los padres de Kise , todos los Aomine en serie, Kuroko y Midorima.

El manager de Kise, la productora y la gente de la marca deportiva se habían enfrascado en una fuerte discusión frente a cómo continuarían las cosas. Todos miraban absortos lo que pasaba. Aomine que estaba con sus padres, escuchaba con atención lo que decían…

\- Si Ryuota no puede continuar, tendremos que cambiar de modelo- comentó el dueño de la marca

\- ¡No puede hablar en serio!- le dijo Sakirai – Ryouta y yo hemos trabajado muy duro en este proyecto.

\- Si, pero ya no podrá continuar por un buen tiempo y la Interhigh se viene a pasos agigantados. Si él no va a participar, estamos a tiempo de poder cambiarlo- comentó la gerente de marketing que nadie soportaba. – Además tendremos que multarlo- dijo ella imponiendo su opinión frente al dueño.

\- ¡No pueden hacer eso!- les dijo su manager. Él ha cumplido fielmente el contrato, en todo lo que se le ha pedido y exigido. Esto es un accidente. Escapa del control de todos. 

\- No lo tengo tan claro- comentó ella. - El contrato no dice nada sobre accidentes, solo se habla en caso de que uno no pueda cumplir, se ejecutará la multa- dijo ella mirando al dueño.

\- Eso es abusivo- comentó su manager. ¡Estamos hablando de un accidente!

\- ¡Así es!- les gritó Sakirai

\- Si, pero que sucedió fuera de las dependencias de la productora, luego de que él renunciara a seguir trabajando. Estamos en toda libertad de ejecutar el contrato- dijo ella.

\- Él no renunció – le dijo Sakirai con mirada frívola. - Él dijo que no volvería al set mientras tú estuvieras ahí. Solo pidió a alguien competente que dirigiera la campaña, luego de que lo golpearas en la cara ¿O ya se te olvidó?

Todos quedaron estupefactos. Se estaban diciendo cosas muy graves en esos momentos en aquella sala del hospital que cada vez se llenaba más de personas.

Aomine ahora había podido entender bien porque Kise le había dicho ese día que su trabajo estaba en riesgo así como su estabilidad económica. Recién estaba comprendiendo todo.

\- ¡Niña malcriada! ¡Solo lo abofetee por ser un insolente! – Nada grave – dijo ella bajándole el perfil a la situación.

\- ¡Todo fue tu culpa vieja maldita! – ¡Tú lo llevaste a eso! -¡Sólo te gusta explotar a la gente, sin siquiera tener idea de lo que hablas!

\- ¡Cállate niña insolente! – le gritó ella furiosa

\- ¿Pero qué escándalo es este? – preguntó de pronto Akashi entrando a la sala de espera. - ¿Les tengo que recordar que estamos en un hospital? – preguntó sorprendido al ver a tanta gente que no conocía en esa sala y más encima discutiendo.

\- ¡No te metas jovencito! -Aquí estamos hablando cosas de adultos- le contestó la gerenta en forma despectiva

\- Sí, algo alcancé a escuchar - ¡Cómo unos adultos explotan a dos jóvenes modelos!- le respondió Akashi con su mirada glacial tan característica en él que hacía que la sangre se helara.

La mujer lo miró sorprendida. No entendía como un joven podía sentirse con esa seguridad y mirarlos así, con tanta altanería y soberbia. Pero ella, no se dejaría intimidar por un mocoso de su edad.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Otro mocoso malcriado! -¡No sé qué pasa con la educación en este país- exclamó.

Akashi se molestó. Su mirada se puso más gélida aún. Aomine y los demás, llegaron a temer por la vida de esa mujer. Sin dudas, ella no conocía a Akashi Seijuro enojado.

\- Será interesante ver qué dicen los medios, luego que se enteren que sacaron a Ryouta de la campaña de publicidad producto del accidente – les dijo él mirándolos audazmente

\- ¿Pero quien rayos te crees que eres mocoso para venir a amenazarnos así?- le preguntó el dueño de la firma a Akashi

\- Aunque creo que será más interesante aún si adicionamos que lo explotaban y que esta mujer incluso lo golpeó- comentó sonriendo con esa sonrisa desquiciada que asustaba a cualquiera.

\- Akashi ven, no te metas mejor- le dijo Aomine - Deja que el manager de Kise se haga cargo de esto – le dijo él al ver que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control.

\- ¿Akashi? ¿Eres de la familia Akashi?- le preguntó él dueño de la firma sorprendido.

Akashi lo miró con desdén.

\- ¡Ahora veo de donde sacaste tanta confianza!- rió él despectivo

\- ¿Eres el hijo de Masaomi? – le preguntó la mujer

\- Sí – respondió Akashi molesto ya que no quería que lo relacionaran con su familia y su padre.

\- ¡Entonces Azumi no tienes de qué preocuparte!- sonrió triunfante el dueño de la marca dirigiéndose a su gerenta de marketing. – Masaomi es un hombre de negocios, él nunca dejaría que un mocoso se entrometa en estas cosas y menos que nos amenace. - ¡El no mezcla las emociones con los negocios!- ¡No te preocupes, este mocoso no podrá hacernos nada!

\- ¡Vaya, qué sorpresa verte aquí Sato!- dijo apareciendo de la nada Akashi Masaomi. – Veo que ya conociste a mi hijo ¿verdad?. Akashi se estremeció al escuchar la voz de su padre, no contaba con que él hubiera llegado tan rápido. Él mismo había conducido hasta el hospital y se había entretenido estacionando el auto.

\- Sí, es muy osado te diré. -El se enfrentó a nosotros con amenazas incluso. Creo que debes enseñarle cual es su sitio Masaomi y que aprenda más de negocios - rió el dueño de la marca deportiva.

Akashi se ofendió. Pero ya no podría decir nada más frente a su padre. Sin dudas, se ganaría una buena reprimenda por parte de él y la verdad era que no quería discutir con su padre, no ahora que estaban mejorando las cosas entre ellos dos.

\- Si bueno, es mi hijo después de todo – le respondió Masaomi sonriendo ameno.

\- ¿Viste jovencito? Tu padre sí sabe de negocios, él no mezcla las cosas- le dijo Sato burlándose en la cara de Seijuro.

Akashi casi lo fulminó con la mirada, tanto que sus ojos tomaron distintas tonalidades. Aomine sabía lo que eso significaba. Sato se sorprendió al verlo. Si antes sintió que su mirada fría lo atemorizaba, ahora por unos segundos se sintió aterrado. El aura de Akashi era totalmente tenebrosa.

\- Puede que tengas razón sobre mí Sato- le dijo Masaomi colocando su mano en el hombro de su hijo. - Lo que sacó a Akashi de su ensoñación y rabia, quedando expectante a las palabras de su padre.

\- Usualmente, yo no mezclo las emociones con los negocios – le dijo sonriendo -Pero si hay algo que no voy a aguantar es que traten de mocoso malcriado a mi hijo. Él sabe y conoce perfectamente cual es su sitio y sabe reconocer perfectamente cuando existe un abuso o no. Por algo es mi hijo – le dijo apretando aún más fuerte más el hombro de Akashi para que éste sintiera confianza en él. Su padre lo estaba apoyando frente a todos los presentes. Lo estaba validando como su hijo. Como un Akashi.

\- Pero Masaomi, no me vas a decir qué le encuentras razón…

\- Si mi hijo dice que aquí existe algún tipo de abuso, lo menos que puedo hacer es ver qué sucede ¿No crees?

\- No puedo creer que estés dudando así de mi y de mi empresa Masaomi- le dijo Hikaru Sato totalmente ofendido.

\- Solo estoy diciendo que revisaré el tema en forma personal y con mis abogados de ser necesario, y te aviso que si veo un abuso por aparte de tu empresa, con un joven que aún es menor de edad… no me quedará otra que terminar toda relación laboral con ustedes y obviamente darles algo de trabajo extra a mis abogados que últimamente están muy vagos – comentó sonriendo.

\- Señor Akashi – le habló con mucho respeto el manager de Kise -Mi nombre es Takomo Amida soy el manager de Kise Ryouta. Si usted así lo desea puedo entregarle copia de todo lo que necesite. En mis manos tengo el contrato, los horario de trabajo que resultaron ser exhaustivos, los días que se le exigió faltar al colegio, toda la información que usted requiera - le dijo muy serio. Por primera vez, veía una luz de esperanza para Ryouta.

\- Por favor, estaré agradecido si me lo hace llegar a este mail- le dijo él pasándole una tarjeta de presentación.

\- ¡No puedo creer que te involucres en esto Masaomi! - ¡Sino fuera por este mocoso!- le gritó la gerente de Sato

\- Cuidado con lo que vaya a decir señora. -No olvide que está en presencia de mi único hijo. Y que el joven que está ahí adentro, es amigo de él. Ahora les pido que abandonen esta sala, la cual pertenece a un hospital, donde todos los aquí presentes, tienen a un pariente enfermo que se está tratando aquí. No es para hablar de estos temas. Me parece de muy mal gusto - dijo con una mirada feroz. Ahora tanto Aomine como los demás, entendían muy bien de quien había sacado Akashi esa mirada tan fría y glacial.

Todos se retiraron. En todo caso, Masaomi tenía razón. Ese no era lugar para estar peleando ni arreglando contratos ni nada. En eso Masaomi recibe una llamada telefónica. Al cortar, le dice a su hijo:

\- Seijuro debo irme ahora, tengo un asunto que atender -¿Te quedarás aquí?

\- Si padre, quiero quedarme.

\- Esta bien, cuando te desocupes llama a la casa para que te vengan a recoger- le dijo él a modo de despedida.

Al verlo retirarse, Akashi partió detrás de su padre. Temía seriamente que estuviera enojado con él.

\- Padre- le gritó cuando ya estuvieron lejos de todos y donde nadie los pudiera oír.

\- ¿Sí? – le preguntó asombrado de que su hijo hubiera corrido detrás de él.

\- ¿Estás molesto conmigo?- le preguntó ansioso

\- ¿Enojado? ¿Por qué?- le preguntó más sorprendido

\- Por lo que pasó ahí dentro. Lamento si te causé algún disgusto o algún problema, pero en verdad… no pude soportar…. - le dijo Akashi cerrando los ojos (en verdad esperaba un reto de vuelta).

\- Seijuro- le dijo su padre colocando su mano nuevamente en su hombro. - Me sorprendiste mucho hoy. Eres un hombre con mucho carácter y decisión. Estabas peleando por algo que te pareció injusto y por lo que alcancé a escuchar te encuentro toda la razón. Ahora si todo resulta ser cómo creemos que es, lo lamentaré mucho por Sato, pero haré valer los derechos de ese joven…

\- ¿Hablas en serio?- le preguntó Akashi

\- Si- le respondió Masaomi

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo haces padre? – le preguntó Akashi sin poder contenerse. Sentía algo de celos, no entendía porqué su padre tomaba partido de esa forma por Ryouta, si no lo conocía.

Masaomi vio la duda en los ojos de su hijo. Se detuvo pensando cómo le respondería. Lo mejor sería responderle con la verdad.

\- Lo hago porque… - Masaomi titubeó un poco (Akashi lo miraba expectante) - Lo hago porque leí su entrevista hijo. Me dio mucha lástima ver lo mal que lo estaba pasando - me di cuenta que yo te estaba haciendo lo mismo, y lo último que quiero es tener un hijo triste y agobiado por ser un mal padre- le dijo haciéndole un pequeño cariño en su mejilla. - Siento que estoy un poco en deuda con él por abrirme los ojos, ya que gracias a él, he podido acercarme a ti, te he podido conocer un poco más y hemos podido hacer cosas juntos después de tanto tiempo…

\- ¿Y te ha gustado? – le preguntó Akashi – Me refiero a si te ha gustado pasar tiempo conmigo…

\- ¡Claro que sí!... demasiado a decir verdad… ¿Y a ti conmigo?- le preguntó medio asustado Masaomi a su hijo.

\- Sí, mucho- le respondió emocionado. (Un nudo se formó en su garganta, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía deseos de llorar).

\- Ahora ve hijo- le dijo su padre conmovido haciéndole un nuevo cariño en su mejilla. - Nos veremos más tarde. Si me necesitas, vendré de inmediato.

\- Si papá, gracias- le respondió Akashi.

Masaomi se sorprendió. Esa era la primera vez que su hijo lo llamaba así. Siempre utilizaba la palabra padre al referirse a él. Masaomi se retiró feliz ese día del hospital. Sabía que una nueva relación con su hijo, había comenzado.


	28. El primer contacto

Al igual que casi la gran mayoría de las personas, Kasamatsu Yukio se había enterado por los periódicos del accidente de Ryouta. Había quedado en shock. Su mejor amigo se encontraba en el hospital y él era prácticamente el último en enterarse. Aprovechando que ese día lo tenía libre, partió rumbo al hospital a ver a su amigo. Intentó llamarlo a su celular, pero éste le salía apagado. Iba sumamente agitado y angustiado. El anuncio era escueto, pero las fotos estaban claras. Su amigo había caído de gran altura. Iba mordiéndose las uñas en el camino. Esa fue la única vez que deseaba tener el número del idiota de Ahomine o de Kuroko al menos, para poder haber hablado con ellos en forma previa.

Llegó al hospital muy alterado. Entró de inmediato preguntando por Kise. La enfermera le informó que su amigo no tenía permitidas las visitas. Kasamatsu se frustró. Buscó con la mirada a alguien conocido y para su sorpresa se encontró con casi toda la generación de los milagros. Le sorprendió ver ahí al capitán del equipo de Rakuzan dentro del grupo de personas.

Kasamatsu se acercó a Kuroko para conversar con él (no quería ni verle la cara a Aomine). Aomine al verlo se erizó. Su presencia ahí le era tan desagradable como la de los padres de Kise. (A quien también divisó).

\- ¡Oi Kuroko!- ¿Me puedes contar qué rayos pasó? ¿Me puedes decir cómo esta Ryouta?

\- ¡Buenos días Kasamatsu- senpai! - le dijo a modo de saludo. -Kise- kun cayó de unas escaleras, se quebró 3 costillas y un brazo. Una de ellas, casi le perforó un pulmón. Lo que tuvieron que operar de emergencia. Recién anoche recuperó la conciencia, pero no tiene permitido recibir visitas aún. Al parecer, es Kise-kun quien no quiere recibirlas- le dijo esto último más bajo de lo usual para que nadie más lo escuchara.

\- ¿Qué le pasó qué? - le preguntó Kasamatsu casi en estado de shock. Tuvo que sentarse. Ya que sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba. Significaba que Kise se perdería toda la temporada, quedaría fuera de los dos campeonatos que venían, su profesión se vería perjudicada, etc. No quería ni pensar cómo estaría en esos momentos. Era obvio que él no quería que nadie lo viera, pero no podía entender porqué Kise no quería ver a Aomine.

\- ¿Sabes si Kise tiene su celular?- Me aparece apagado- le preguntó Kasamatsu angustiado.

\- No lo tiene, puesto que lo tengo yo - le contestó Aomine. – Comenzó a sonar tanto, que preferí apagarlo.

Kasamatsu lo miró con recelo. Aomine se acercó a saludarlo.

\- ¿Por qué no estás con él?- le preguntó mirándolo de reojo.

\- Tampoco quiere verme- le contestó

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso me vas a decir que nuevamente pelearon?- le preguntó molesto

\- Sí y si ahora está aquí es por mi culpa- le dijo cabizbajo. - Estábamos discutiendo cuando cayó por las escaleras- le respondió Aomine ateniéndose a las consecuencias. Sabía que el único de los presentes que lo golpearía y le diría unas cuantas verdades, sería sin dudas Kasamatsu.

\- ¡Eres un imbécil!- le gritó Kasamatsu golpeándolo muy fuerte en la cara. Todo el mundo se metió a separarlos, pero para sorpresa de todos, Aomine no se defendió.

\- Si, lo soy - le respondió sin hacer nada, pasándose la mano por la boca, ya que sintió un líquido correr por ella. Se miró y tenía sangre. Era verdad que Kasamatsu era muy fuerte, le había roto el labio con el golpe.

\- ¡Lo único que has hecho ha sido arruinar la vida de Ryouta desde está contigo imbécil! - ¡Pásame ese celular!- le ordenó - ¡Se lo llevaré a Ryouta de inmediato! - le dijo Kasamatsu furioso

\- Pero él no quiere ver a nadie - le respondió Kuroko

\- Déjalo Tetsu- le respondió Aomine sosteniéndolo del brazo. - Kise sin lugar a dudas querrá verlo a él. Deja que lo intente al menos.

Kasamatsu lo miró incrédulo. Le hubiera escupido en la cara de ser posible. Pero era contraproducente. Además que habían mujeres y otras personas.

Se dirigió furioso a la habitación de Ryouta. El doctor se encontraba en esos minutos examinando a Kise, cuando entró.

\- ¿Cómo es eso que no quieres recibir visitas?- le preguntó furioso entrando violentamente a la habitación.

\- ¡Disculpe joven, no están permitidas las visitas!- lo reprendió la enfermera tratando de sacarlo de la pieza

\- ¡No! ¡Por favor no! ¡Yukio! ¿Estás aquí?-¿Cómo te enteraste?- le preguntó asombrado

\- ¡Cómo todo el mundo idiota! - ¡Por la prensa!- le gritó furioso.

Kise al verlo, no soportó más. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de inmediato. Era la primera y única persona que la cual el aceptaría estar en esos momentos.

Yukio quedó impactado. Su rostro se relajó de inmediato. Esperaba encontrar a un Kise molesto, enojado por lo sucedido. Pero no se esperaba encontrarse con un Kise acabado, totalmente derrotado. Fue muy duro verlo así. Ese no era su amigo. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Pero no podía permitir que él lo notara. Él tendría que ser fuerte por los dos en esos momentos.

\- Dígame doctor, ¿Cómo se encuentra el idiota de mi amigo?- le preguntó con voz de enojado, pero sin poder esconder su preocupación.

\- ¿Amigo tuyo?- le preguntó el padre de Midorima medio divertido por la situación.

\- Si, es mi mejor amigo- le respondió Kise

\- Bueno, me alegro que hayas podido entrar- le respondió el doctor. - Tu amigo está fuera de peligro, tiene 3 costillas rotas y un brazo fracturado. Pero todo va bien. Será algo lenta su recuperación, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa ahora, ya que lo que más me tiene preocupado, es su estado de ánimo - le respondió.

\- ¿Por qué? - le preguntó mirando a Ryouta a través del doctor con mirada acusadora.

\- Está muy deprimido, ha llorado mucho. No quiere comer y no deja que nadie entre a verlo. No sé cómo pudiste llegar hasta aquí.

\- No había nadie en sus puestos, y a la única enfermera que vi en el camino, le dije que le traía su celular, que él lo había mandado a solicitar- sonrió triunfante ante su astucia.

\- Bien, me alegro que estés aquí, por eso mejor me retiro. - Que él mismo te cuente lo que te quiera contar. Por favor has que coma algo, no ha comido nada- le dijo el doctor serio mirando a Kasamatsu.

\- No se preocupe, yo lo obligaré a comer si es necesario- le respondió.

Kise tembló ante la mirada desafiante de su amigo. Yukio sonrió. Éste esperó a que el doctor se retirara de la habitación, y le preguntó:

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- No muy bien- le respondió Kise tratando de sonreír.

\- Así veo, toma- le dijo pasándole su celular. Será bueno que lo conserves. Mucha gente quiere saber de ti Ryouta, hay mucha gente afuera. Comunícate con ellos, al menos por mensajes

\- Gracias- le dijo - No sabía donde lo había dejado.

\- Tu novio me lo facilitó, junto con este cargador- le respondió él mirándolo fijamente.

\- El ya no es mi novio, pero gracias. 

Yukio lo miró enojado. Estaba furioso con Aomine.

\- ¿Pelearon nuevamente?

\- No solo peleamos, terminé con él.

\- ¿Pero por qué? ¿No era que las cosas iban mejor?

\- Si, pero me engañó.

\- ¿Te engañó?- le preguntó incrédulo

\- Si, lo fui a buscar a su preparatoria porque salí antes del trabajo y lo pillé besándose con una chica…

\- ¿Qué lo pillaste haciendo qué?- le preguntó sorprendido - ¡Dios todo estaba patas para arriba! – pensó

\- Si, una fan del equipo de su colegio, se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó. Como me vieron, me acerqué a saludar y ella misma me confidenció que ese día esperaba convertirse en su novia. Además que es muy bella. Tiene a todo al equipo hipnotizado.

\- ¡No puedo creer esto que me dices!- exclamó pensativo. Él sabía que Aomine era un imbécil, pero no creía que a ese nivel.

\- Pero así fue, lo vi con mis propios ojos.

\- ¿Y qué te dijo él?- le preguntó para indagar más en el asunto.

\- Qué era un fan que se le había declarado, y que le saltó a los brazos, que me amaba y todas esas tonterías, pero sé lo que vi y me quedó claro todo.

\- ¿Y no le crees?- le preguntó dudando un poco de él.

\- No lo sé… a veces sí le creo, otra veces no. Ese día le envié un mensaje diciéndole que pasaría por él a la preparatoria y me dijo que no. Me dijo que tendrían doble entrenamiento. Cuando fui a espiarlo, me percaté que todo era falso. Los entrenamientos habían terminado y él estaba con ella riendo como viejos amigos. Luego vino el beso y finalmente todo terminó en esto.

\- ¿Cómo estás respecto a esto?- le preguntó todavía procesando la historia del beso

\- ¿Cómo crees que estoy?- le preguntó irónico

\- ¡Eso quiero saber! ¡Quiero saberlo de tu boca idiota! – exclamó molesto.

\- ¡Pésimo! ¿Feliz?- ¡Todos mis planes se fueron a la mierda!- ¡Hasta la campaña publicitaria seguramente la perderé y quedaré en la calle!- gritó al borde del colapso.

\- Cálmate, ¿Quieres? - Si te quedas en la calle te vas a vivir conmigo idiota- Sabes que no te dejaré solo- le dijo para lograr tranquilizarlo.

\- ¿Y la beca de la preparatoria? ¡Quizás también la pierda!- le gritó.

\- No, eso no pasará. Las becas no se pierden por accidentes. Eres el mejor deportista de la escuela. Ellos jamás te dejarían ir. Además que tienes excelentes notas. ¿Sabes lo mal que quedaría nuestra escuela si te la quitaran?. - Recuerda que eres alguien famoso después de todo… pero aunque no fuera así, no te la quitarán, quédate tranquilo con eso. Además el año anterior a que tú llegaras pasó un caso similar, y al chico no lo echaron ni le quitaron la beca deportiva… y eso que no tenía las notas que tú tienes. En serio, al menos por la escuela, quédate tranquilo.

Kise comenzó a respirar más calmado. Yukio era muy maduro. En 5 minutos de conversación, ya lo había logrado calmar y darle la tranquilidad que él necesitaba.

\- Si me quedo en la calle, tendrás que cuidar de mí- le dijo sonriendo por fin, cosa que Kasamatsu adoró.

\- Si te cuidaré idiota. Lo único que lamentaré será no poder golpearte, pero bueno, solo me tendré que controlar por un tiempo- sonrió.

\- Sí- le dijo Kise sonriendo.

\- ¿Sabes que afuera hay mucha gente esperando poder verte? - le preguntó acercándole la mesita que tenía la bandeja con la comida.

\- Sí- le contestó Kise mirando con asco la comida. El olor le molestaba.

\- Nada de mirar así la comida. Te la vas a comer toda mientras yo esté aquí. ¡Si te quieres mejorar tendrás que comer!- le gritó.

\- Está bien- le dijo mientras miraba la comida para ver con qué empezaba.

\- Empieza por la sopa - le dijo - Y si quieres después te vas al postre, pero aunque sea de a poco vas a tener que comenzar a comer- le dijo cruzándose de brazos frente a él.

\- ¿Sabes que están mis padres?- le preguntó Kise tomándolo por sorpresa mientras tomaba un poco de sopa (la cual estaba totalmente desabrida, buscó la sal de inmediato).

\- Si, me pareció que eran ellos. Eres el fiel reflejo de tu madre..

\- ¿En serio piensas eso? - le preguntó sorprendido.

\- Sí - le respondió Yukio.

\- ¿Quién más está?

\- Están todos. Aparte de toda la familia de Aomine, está Akashi. Viajó especialmente a verte. Al único que no vi es al de Yosen, pero el vive lejos, me imagino que no le debe ser fácil viajar.

\- No, claro que no- le respondió tomando un poco de sopa. (la cual ya no sabía tan mal)

\- Eso Ryouta, tómatela toda- le dijo su amigo sentándose a su lado.

Luego quedaron en silencio. Kise estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por tomarse la sopa. Estaba demasiado incómodo. Todo le dolía, además de tener que usar la mano izquierda. A pesar de que era hábil usándola, no lo era tanto como para poder comer sin derramar la sopa. Al hacerlo, se frustró.

\- ¡Diablos!- exclamó al ver que se había ensuciado

\- Mierda, me olvidé que tu brazo malo es el derecho. Discúlpame, te ayudaré- le dijo él acercándose y quitándole la cuchara de la mano.

\- ¡No es necesario!- le gritó Kise algo avergonzado.

\- ¡Cállate la boca y ábrela mejor!- le dijo Kasamatsu algo sonrojado. La situación en verdad, era algo embarazosa.

Kise solo obedeció. No quería lidiar contra la furia de su senpai. Obedeció y se tomó toda la sopa. Pero eso había sido mucho para él. Debería esperar antes de llevarse otra cosa más a la boca, ya que si seguía comiendo, vomitaría.

\- Está bien, esperaremos un rato y continuaremos- ¿Te parece?

\- Sí, gracias- dijo apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo de su cama. Se sentía exhausto y con el estómago revuelto. Kise comenzó a observar detenidamente a su amigo. Lo miraba con nostalgia

\- ¿Qué te pasa?- ¿Por qué me miras así?- le preguntó Kasamatsu medio preocupado

\- Me pregunto...

\- ¿Qué?- le preguntó curioso

\- Nada- le dijo cerrando los ojos y sonriendo tristemente

\- ¿Qué?- le preguntó insistente

\- Si te digo, corro el riesgo de que me asesines… corro el riesgo de estar al borde de la muerte de nuevo…

\- Bueno, si no me lo dices, quizás no puedas usar tu brazo izquierdo en un par de minutos- le dijo obligándolo a hablar.

\- Me preguntaba…. - le dijo pensando bien cómo lo iba a decir - ¿Por qué no me enamoré de ti y si del idiota de Aomine?- le soltó al cabo de unos segundos.

Yukio se sonrojó de inmediato. Ese comentario lo había tomado totalmente por sorpresa.

\- Jajajaja- rió Kise - Hubiera pagado por haberte podido sacar una foto justo ahora- bromeó.

\- Parece que en verdad quieres perder el otro brazo- le dijo molesto

\- Pero en verdad, eso pensé- le dijo Kise

\- Bueno, a decir verdad, eso es algo que yo también me he preguntado- le dijo sentándose en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama de Kise. - Es decir, yo soy mucho más apuesto ¿verdad?- (ahora era Kise que estaba totalmente asombrado)

\- Jajajaja- rió Yukio - Ahora yo sí puede tomarte una foto- le dijo mostrándole su celular- esto se irá directo a tu Factbook sin dudas- lo molestó

\- ¿Ehhhh? ¡No!- ¡Eso es cruel Yukio!- reclamó Kise haciendo toda clase de caras que hicieron reír a Kasamatsu.

\- Pero es verdad que me lo he cuestionado- le dijo Yukio mirando el cielo de la habitación y colocando sus manos en los bolsillos . - Es decir, no es que me gustes - le dijo acotando el tema moviendo sus manos en señal negativa - pero me pregunto por qué no te enamoraste de mí en vez de ese idiota- le dijo molesto

\- No sé- le dijo Kise pensativo. - Quizás fue porque me golpeaste mucho!- rió- y porque Aomine siempre fue mi modelo a seguir en el basket. Bueno, tú conoces bien esa historia.

\- Si, puede ser- le respondió pensativo. -Pero sabes -le dijo de pronto poniéndose serio- la verdad, es que creo que ese idiota si está enamorado de ti Ryouta. - Quizás deberías dejar que te explique y dejarlo entrar.

\- ¿Qué dices?- le preguntó sorprendido. En verdad Kise nunca esperó a que Yukio le dijera eso.

\- Si, debe sentirse muy mal por saber que yo estoy contigo ahora, y él no ha podido ni hablar contigo…

Kise desvió la mirada triste. Sabía que Yukio tenía razón. Aomine debía estar furioso por eso. Siempre había sentido celos de él. Y ahora, de seguro los tendría aún más.

\- Además que lo golpeé antes de entrar, y él ni siquiera se defendió- me dejó golpearlo y dejó que entrara. Él sabía que a mí me verías. Eso debió dolerle y harto- le dijo cruzando sus manos.

\- ¿En serio lo golpeaste?- le preguntó.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Lo primero que me dice es que por su culpa estás aquí!- le dijo él sobresaltado. -Es decir, me entero por la prensa que estás acá, corro para llegar, todos afuera, Kuroko me dice que no quieres visitas y el otro viene y me dice que estás aquí por su culpa, porque pelearon en una escalera... ¿O sea en verdad esperabas que no lo golpeara?

\- Bueno, si lo dices así...

\- Pero él se dejó. No hizo ni un movimiento para defenderse ni devolverme el golpe- Yo creo que si le sigo pegando y nadie me detiene, ese idiota se hubiera dejado golpear hasta cuando me cansara.

\- ¡Vaya!- exclamó Kise sorprendido

\- Permite que entre a verte Ryouta, deja que te vea. Está devastado. - ¡Dios!- gritó de pronto haciendo que Kise se sobresaltara. -¡No pensé que yo defendería a ese idiota! ¡No estoy ni ahí con hacer de cupido entre ustedes dos!- ¡pero ya me tienen cansado!

\- ¿Pero y el engaño?- le preguntó Kise molesto

\- ¡Dios Kise!- tú más que nadie sabes cómo son las mujeres. Todas se te tiran a besarte siempre, más cuando se sienten enamoradas. Pero bueno, no sé, creo que deberías dejarle hablar contigo. Él no estaría afuera con toda su familia si en verdad no te quisiera. Aún cuando se sienta culpable, no creo que sea del tipo que traería a su familia acá . Yo creo que es cierto que te quiere- le dijo mirándolo de medio lado.

\- No sé que hacer- le dijo.

\- Por ahora, vas a comer algo más … y toma- le dijo pasándole su celular. -Comienza a responder los mensajes importante ahora ya. -Piensa que hasta Akashi está afuera. Diles algo, lo que sea- déjalos saber de ti, son tus amigos después de todo.

\- Sí- le respondió Kise tomando su celular y comenzando a leer los mensajes, mientras Yukio le comenzaba a dar un poco del flan de vainilla que le habían llevado.

Leyó primero los mensajes del chat del grupo de la ex generación. Había visto los mensajes que se habían enviado y en verdad, al parecer Aomine se había culpado de todo desde el principio.

Fue emocionante para Kise leer esos comentarios, al parecer todos lo estimaban, hasta Midorima se había notado muy preocupado.

Kuroko que estaba justo al teléfono en esos momentos, lo vio conectado por primera vez y rápidamente le escribió:

 _ **Kuroko:**_ _¿Kise-Kun, eres tú? ¿Estás bien?_

 _ **Kise:**_ _Si Kurokocchi, aquí estoy, un poco mejor._

Kuroko gritó para llamar la atención:

\- ¡Todos! ¡Miren!- ¡Kise-kun está hablando por el chat!

\- ¡Oh es verdad!- exclamó sorprendido y triste a la vez Aomine. Sin dudas, esto era obra de Yukio. A Aomine se le comprimió la garganta y el estómago. Kise sin dudas, prefería estar con su ex senpai y seguir sus consejos, que estar con él. Era algo obvio, después de lo sucedido, pero eso no significaba, que no le doliera y profundamente.

 _ **¿Comentarios?**_


	29. Los Padres de Kise

Todos se miraron sorprendidos. Todos tomaron sus celulares y el chat se activó de inmediato:

 _ **Akashi**_ : Ryouta, ¿Cómo estás?

 _ **Midorima**_ : ¡Por fin podemos saber de ti!

 _ **Murasakibara:**_ ¡Se-Chin, disculpa por no estar allá, pero no me puedo dar el lujo de faltar a clases… no soy tan inteligente como Aka-chin!

 _ **Kuroko:**_ ¡Kise-kun hemos estado muy preocupados por ti!

 _ **Kise**_ : ¡Gracias amigos!- Recién estoy procesando todo lo que ocurrió - No les puedo mentir y decirles que estoy bien, pero estoy mejor. – Recién he podido comer algo, gracias a Yukio en verdad….él ha logrado animarme.

\- ¡Oye yo no te dije que escribieras eso último!- le dijo Kise molesto a Kasamatsu, quien estaba respondiendo por él. (Con una mano, le era difícil hacerlo).

\- Jajajaja- No te enojes- Algún crédito me tenías que dar -¿Verdad?

\- Lo hiciste solo para fastidiar a Aominecchi ¿Verdad?- le preguntó molesto.

\- Sí- le dijo sonriendo con satisfacción.

A Daiki se le apretó el estómago. Nadie quiso mirarlo de frente. Tenían miedo de su reacción y temían más que nunca por la vida de Yukio a decir verdad…

 _ **Kuroko:**_ ¡Me alegro Kise-kun!. Sabes, salvo Murasakibara estamos todos afuera.

 _ **Kise**_ : Sí gracias a todos. Y no te preocupes Murasakibaracchi, entiendo perfectamente tu situación- le dijo contestando su mensaje dicho sea de paso.

 _ **Murasakibara**_ : Trataré de viajar Se-Chin, lo prometo.

 _ **Kise**_ : No te preocupes, te lo agradezco pero no es necesario. Por ahora, no estoy en condiciones de hacer nada. Así que no tienes de qué preocuparte.

 _ **Murasakibara**_ : Pero me preocupo. De hecho, hemos estado todos muy preocupados…

 _ **Midorima**_ : ¡Puedes dejar de darnos este tipo de preocupaciones!- ¡Casi nos matas de un susto!- ¡Estuviste en coma mucho tiempo!

 _ **Kise**_ : Lo lamento, no quise asustarlos. Créanme que lo que menos ganas tenía era de que esto me pasara. Esto me va a complicar en muchos sentidos seguramente …

Todos miraron a Midorima enfadados.

 _ **Midorima**_ : ¡Lo sé Kise, lo sé! - pero en verdad, nos asustamos mucho…

 _ **Kise:**_ Gracias Midorimacchi….

 _ **Akashi**_ : Ryouta, por ahora no te preocupes de nada. Vas a ver qué todo va a andar bien. Solo preocúpate de recuperarte. ¿Quieres?

 _ **Kise:**_ Sí Akashicchi.

Todos miraban absortos a Aomine. Él solo leía los mensajes, pero no había participado en aquella conversación.

\- ¿Por qué no le escribes algo Daiki?- le preguntó Akashi con una mirada un tanto cálida (Viniendo de él)

\- No creo que quiera saber de mí en estos momentos- le respondió con una sonrisa triste.

\- ¡Idiota!- le respondió Kuroko pegándole en las costillas como solía hacerlo a Kagami.

\- ¡Tetsu idiota!- ¡Eso duele!- le reprochó

\- Sí, lo mismo que le debe doler a Kise que no le hables- le dijo con una mirada sombría que hizo que Aomine se intimidara.

Aomine miró a todos, y todos asintieron. Quería escribirle, eso estaba claro. Pero sus manos estaban temblorosas. Sentía miedo de hacerlo. Además no quería que todos lo vieran.

\- ¡Está bien!- ¡Pero lo haré desde otro lado!- les dijo- ¡No puedo hacerlo con todos ustedes mirándome!

\- Bueno, esto ya es un avance – le dijo Kagami colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su sombra.

El chat había quedado en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que de pronto apareció:

 _ **Aomine:**_ Me alegro que hayas recobrado la conciencia Kise. Estábamos todos muy preocupados. Hay mucha gente que quiere verte… incluso están tus padres.

Kise miraba sorprendido el mensaje de Aomine. No sabía que responderle. No sabía qué decirle. Ese era el primer contacto entre ellos dos, después de lo ocurrido.

 _ **Kise**_ : Si lo sé. Pero aún no me siento listo para recibir visitas. Espero me entiendan todos. Sobre todo tú Akashicchi que has viajado de lejos para verme.

 _ **Akashi:**_ Por mí no te preocupes. Pero deberías ver a tus padres Ryouta. Ellos también viajaron desde lejos. Tu padre deberá regresar por su trabajo seguramente…

 _ **Kise**_ : Si, y tú por la escuela …

 _ **Akashi**_ : No te preocupes por mi, me quedaré unos días más. Mi padre está viendo unos temas acá en Tokio y me quedaré con él. Ya tendremos tiempo para vernos… pero en serio, deberías verlos… sean como sean son tus padres.

 _ **Kise:**_ Lo pensaré- le respondió. –Disculpen, ahora me voy a desconectar. Estoy agotado y no me siento muy bien. Por favor mándeles saludos a todos. Excúsenme con todos por mi actitud… solo que no estoy listo aún para ver a nadie. Aomine- escribió de pronto- dile a tu familia que muchas gracias por estar acá, pero sería bueno que se fueran para su casa.

Aomine acusó el golpe. Pero igual así, le respondió:

 _ **Aomine**_ : Sí, pero hazle entender eso a mi madre y a mis hermanas. No se moverán de aquí y lo sabes.

 _ **Kise:**_ Por ahora me desconecto. Gracias a todos una vez más- y escrito esto, Kise se desconectó del chat.

Kise había quedado muy pensativo. Cosa que no le pasó desapercibida a Yukio.

\- Tarde o temprano deberás dejarlos entrar- le dijo

\- Si, quizás mañana- le respondió suspirando fuertemente

\- No te cierres Ryouta- le dijo dejando su celular aún lado.

Kise lo miró con cara de estar a punto de hacer un berrinche..

\- Ya me voy- le dijo, sé que estás cansado. - Lo mejor será dejarte descansar..

\- ¿En serio te vas?- le preguntó algo angustiado

\- Sí, sabes que no debería ser yo quien esté aquí contigo ahora…

\- Yukio….

\- ¿Sí?- le preguntó con cariño

\- ¿Qué debo hacer?- le preguntó agobiado.

\- Tranquilizarte. Comer – le dijo como primera cosa mirando la bandeja con los restos de comida. – Luego, deberás enfrentarlos a todos. Uno por uno. Incluido al idiota de tu novio. – Tú lo quieres, él te quiere, por ahora no importa nada más. –Lo necesitarás. – Además que tienes suerte, mucha gente te quiere y se preocupa por ti. – Nunca pensé que hasta Akashi viajaría especialmente para saber de ti… en verdad, tienes buenos amigos- le dijo sonriendo.

Kise quedó pensativo.

\- ¡Ya no sigas pensándolo tanto!- le dijo pegándole un coscorrón en la cabeza. -¡Madura!- le gritó- ¡Ya no eres un niño de primaria!

\- Lo sé- le dijo intentando sobarse la cabeza cosa que le fue imposible.

\- Y es en serio lo que te dije Kise- le dijo antes de abrir la puerta para retirarse- cualquier cosa, te podrás quedar en mi casa… pero eso le afectaría mucho a tu novio… él te quiere… y su familia también…

\- Gracias -¿Vendrás a verme de nuevo?

\- Claro, mañana vendré de nuevo después de clases. –De todas formas, nos escribimos – y dicho esto, salió de la habitación.

Yukio había estado con Kise bastante rato. Por lo menos unas tres horas. Al verlo salir, todos quedaron impactados. Su cara, la cual siempre se mostraba molesta y enojada, estaba totalmente sobrepasada. Kasamatsu se había mostrado todo el rato fuerte ante Kise, pero eso no significaba que estuviera profundamente sorprendido y afectado de verlo así.

Al verlo salir, todos corrieron a interrogarlo:

\- ¿Cómo está?- le preguntó Kuroko ansioso

\- No está nada bien. -Está preocupado por la escuela, el trabajo, su independencia… pero lo que más le afecta es que apenas se puede mover. Está lleno de vendas y frustrado por no poder hacer las cosas por él mismo. Está dolorido y triste - continuó – Sabe que se perderá el campeonato, para lo cual había estado entrenando arduamente. Pero eso ya quedó atrás.

\- ¿Y nos dejará verlo?- le preguntó la madre de Kise abriéndose paso entre el grupo

\- Sí, pero no hoy. Apenas comió algo hoy y obligado por mí. Quedó muy cansado y con sueño. Será mejor que todos vuelvan mañana. Y lo dejen descansar. En verdad, está cansado. Muy cansado. Los medicamentos son fuertes. Le provocan sueño. Por hoy, creo que será mejor dejarlo así… – Pido disculpas por haber entrado de improvisto, pero necesitaba verlo. - Me enteré por las noticias y no pensé que todos ustedes se encontraban aquí afuera desde mucho antes… Perdonen mi desconsideración- les dijo él inclinándose un poco pidiendo disculpas

\- No te disculpes- le dijo Kuroko – Creo que tu visita, lo ayudó mucho. Debes haberlo podido calmar Kasamatsu senpai, por algo nos habló por el chat…

Yukio le sonrió.

\- Ahora me despido- les dijo mirándolos a todos y buscando a Aomine dentro de la multitud.

Caminó hacia donde se encontraba, se puso a su lado y le dijo muy bajo:

\- El te dejará hablar con él … solo dale tiempo. -Hazle saber que te preocupas- escríbele imbécil - le dijo mirándolo con odio una última vez para luego retirarse del lugar, no si antes devolverse a pedirle su número telefónico a Kuroko.

Dicho esto, todos se miraron y decidieron que lo mejor era irse. Pero finalmente, nadie se movió en vista de la reacción de los padres de Ryouta...

\- ¡Nosotros no nos iremos!- ¡Entraremos a verlo de inmediato!- exclamó la madre de Kise indignada. – Si ese joven pudo entrar, nosotros también lo haremos. – Ryouta debe saber que abandonando este hospital, deberá irse con nosotros de inmediato a nuestra casa querido - dijo ella a su marido en un tono suficientemente alto como que todos escucharan…

\- ¿Es necesario eso?- le preguntó la madre de Aomine preocupada

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo es!. - El alta se lo darán de aquí a 5 días más… es mejor que se vaya preparando y dicho esto, se dieron media vuelta y entraron a la habitación.

Todos quedaron helados. Aomine no sabía qué hacer. Estaba completamente angustiado. Sabía que eso descompondría por completo a Kise.

\- ¡Ey Tetsu!- le dijo de pronto Aomine

\- ¿Si? – Aomine-Kun

\- ¿Podrías ayudarme a llegar a la habitación de Kise sin ser visto?

\- ¿Y cómo quieres que haga eso?- le preguntó sorprendido

\- ¿Cómo que cómo?- le preguntó desesperado - ¡Necesito que hagas uso de tu poca presencia para colarme!

\- Pero Aomine-kun… - Yo puedo pasar inadvertido… ¿Pero cómo hago que un gigante como tú lo haga?

\- ¿Qué tal si les ayudo?- les preguntó Akashi

\- ¿Cómo?- le preguntó Aomine

\- ¿Cómo que cómo?- le preguntó ahora Akashi sonriendo, abriendo de par en par sus ojos, haciendo aparecer en esos momentos, al emperador.

*******************************************************

\- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- les preguntó Kise al ver a sus padres adentro de su habitación

\- ¿Esa es la manera de saludarnos? – le preguntó molesta su madre.

\- Tengo prohibida las visitas- le contestó Kise mirando a su madre enojado.

\- Un amigo tuyo estuvo contigo bastante rato. Si él pudo entrar, nosotros también- le respondió ella molesta.

\- ¿Cómo estás Ryouta?- le preguntó su padre visiblemente conmovido por el estado en que se encontraba su hijo en esos momentos.

\- Así cómo me ves- le respondió. – No puedo moverme casi nada…

\- Si – le respondió su padre.

\- Ryouta, ¿Te ha dicho algo el médico respecto de tu recuperación?- le preguntó su madre sentándose en la silla que estaba al lado de su cama

\- Si, qué deberé tomarme las cosas con calma y nada de deportes…

\- ¿Has podido hablar con tu manager?- le preguntó ella sin dejar que él terminara lo que quería decirles…

\- No, aún no- ¿Por qué?- le preguntó él intrigado.

\- Verás, hay un problema con el dueño de esa empresa para la cual estabas trabajando…. ¿Un tal Sato?

\- Sí, él es el dueño… ¿Cuál problema?- preguntó asustado

\- Nos está amenazando con cobrarnos una multa excesivamente alta por no poder terminar tu trabajo. –Algo en ese comentario le dolió a Kise - ¿Mi trabajo?-pensó

\- Tu manager nos dijo que estabas en condiciones de poder pagarla… pero que de ahí en adelante, nosotros deberíamos pagar todos tus gastos de vivir acá, más los cuidados especiales que tendrás que tener, los médicos, terapias, etc…

\- ¿Y?- le preguntó Kise temiendo lo peor

\- Sabes que no podemos enviarte esa suma de dinero- le respondió su madre sin tapujos. - Tu estilo de vida se sale de nuestro presupuesto. – Es por eso, que cuando te den el alta, tendrás que venir a vivir con nosotros a nuestra casa fuera de Tokio.

\- ¿Quéééé?- les preguntó Kise casi saltando de la cama lo que le provocó un gran dolor. Se había movido demasiado rápido. Su cuerpo había quedado totalmente resentido.

\- Cómo escuchaste - le dijo su padre. – Ryouta, tienes que entender que no puedo pagar el que tú estés aquí…. Solo.

\- Pero con lo que tengo, puedo vivir algunos meses por mi cuenta… aún pagando la multa…

\- No- le contestó su madre. –Ahora volverás con nosotros. -¡Ya basta de esta vida de libertinaje que has llevado!. - Es hora de que te centres y concentres en tu futuro. Eres menor de edad, y si nosotros no te autorizamos, no puedes seguir a cargo de tu manager. Le vamos a revocar la autorización como tu representante y tutor legal en nuestra ausencia.

\- ¿Ya le dijeron esto a él?- preguntó Kise casi en shock- ¿Qué les dijo?

\- No, él aún no lo sabe…. Por ahora, él está solo lidiando con el tema del contrato. El padre de un amigo tuyo al parecer lo verá con sus abogados… pero entenderás que tu alta será máximo en 5 días más … no podemos a esperar el tiempo en el cual se desarrollará un juicio… eso puede tomar meses... debes recuperarte y retomar tu escuela.

\- ¡Pero mi escuela está acá!- les dijo Kise ofuscado.

\- Te cambiaremos. Sabes que una de mis mejores amigas es la directora de un colegio cercano a nuestra casa. Ella te recibirá sin ningún problema. No es Kaijo obviamente… pero es buen colegio. Además, no te quedará lejos de la casa. Podrás ir caminando sin ningún problema.

\- Parece que ya tienen todo listo – les dijo Kise acomodándose en la cama, mirando hacia fuera por la ventana… al parecer no podría hacer mucho. Si ellos no autorizaban y le quitaban el poder a su manager, él no podría mantenerse en la ciudad.

\- Entiende que esto no nos agrada… pero en vista de lo sucedido, no nos queda otra solución – le dijo su madre al ver su reacción.

\- ¿Y si me quedo en la casa de un amigo acá?- les preguntó pensando en la casa de Yukio.

\- ¿En la casa de esos Aomine? ¿La casa de tu novio homosexual?- ¡Olvídalo! – le gritó su madre. La madre de ese muchacho es una ordinaria – le dijo en tono despectivo. - ¡Más ese muchacho que tienes de novio!- ¡No, por ningún motivo!- ¡Debemos alejarte de ellos!

\- ¿Cómo puedes decirle eso de ella?- le preguntó furioso al escuchar las palabras de su madre. Ella ha sido muy buena conmigo. Y Daiki ya no es mi novio, por si eso te deja más tranquila. Pensaba quedarme en la casa de mi amigo que vino hace un rato…

\- ¿Ese es tu nuevo novio?- le preguntó su madre alterada.

Kise la miró con ira. Estaba claro que nunca se iban a poder entender. Su madre, nunca lo entendería. Nunca filtraba. No tenía en cuenta lo que él pudiera estar sintiendo con todo eso que le decía… más en la situación en la que estaba. No esperaba que sintieran pena o algo… pero quizás un poquito de consideración… un poco de mesura en sus palabras, no hubiera estado demás.

\- No madre, no es mi nuevo novio ni nada de eso. Él es mi mejor amigo. Está en la Universidad de Tokio estudiando, y me dijo que me podría quedar en su casa.

\- No Ryouta. Esto ya se discutió con tu madre. Volverás con nosotros y asunto cerrado. Es hora de que vuelvas a tu casa.

\- La casa de ustedes, no es mi casa. Aquí está mi casa, en Tokio – le respondió.

\- Pero ahora tendrá que ser tu casa. Está decidido. Apenas te den el alta, nos iremos – le dijo su madre parándose de la silla y alistándose para salir de la habitación.

\- O sea… ¿Qué entraron solo para decirme esto e irse?- les preguntó ocultando su rostro con su flequillo

\- Sí- le respondió ella. –Teníamos que decírtelo a la brevedad. –Aprovecha de avisarle a tus amigos y despedirte de ellos a medida que vayan entrando…

Kise enmudeció. No pudo decirle nada más. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no llorar en esos momentos. No quería que su voz se quebrara y notaran que lo habían terminado de derrotar. Se volvió a recostar en su cama, se acomodó bien y no los volvió a mirar.

\- Vendremos nuevamente cuando te den el alta. - Ahora volveremos a nuestra casa. Tu padre tiene que trabajar y yo arreglaré tu cuarto y veré los trámites para que te puedas transferir al colegio de Noyomi – le dijo ella a modo de despedida.

\- Cuídate Ryouta – Nos veremos en 5 días más… o cuando te den el alta- le dijo su padre saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras el.

Kise no pudo decir nada. No les pudo contestar. De pronto notó como las lágrimas que tanto se había esforzado por retener comenzaban a salir en forma descontrolada. Se había imaginado que esto algún día podría pasar, pero no ahora, no en esos momentos. No podía imaginarse abandonando todo, todo lo había logrado a pulso, con su propio esfuerzo y trabajo. Todo se desmoronaba. La frialdad de sus padres era espantosa. No pudieron darle tiempo. No confiaron en que él pudiera ver otra alternativa. El tema estaba zanjado para ellos. Su opinión no valía.

No podía imaginarse como sería su vida de ahora en adelante. Alejado de todo y de todos. En una nueva ciudad. En una nueva escuela. Viviendo bajo el yugo de su padres. Sería un año y medio al menos. Después cuando fuera mayor de edad y una vez terminada la preparatoria, podría decidir nuevamente qué hacer.

Aomine y los demás vieron salir a los padres de Kise y pusieron su plan en marcha. Por la cara de enojo con la que salieron, sin dudas, no había sido nada bueno. Aomine quería entrar de inmediato. Pero su plan se vio truncado puesto que el padre de Midorima, se dirigía a la habitación de Kise, para controlarlo.

De ahí en adelante, lo que sucedió fue todo muy rápido. El padre de Midorima apuró el paso, estuvo un par de minutos en la habitación para luego salir corriendo pidiendo que entraran las enfermeras y lo asistieran de inmediato. Todos corrían. El padre de Midorima salió apresurado a la sala de espera furioso en busca de los padres de Kise Todos estaban absortos. Midorima miraba asombrado a su padre. Kuroko, Aomine y Akashi abortaron el plan. Necesitaban ver qué era lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Ustedes entraron a la habitación de Kise Ryouta?- les gritó furioso

\- Sí- le respondió la madre de Kise sorprendida al ver la cara del doctor.

\- ¿Con qué permiso?- les gritó

\- ¿Cómo que con qué permiso?- le gritó ella altanera al ver la conducta tan impropia del médico tratante. – Le recuerdo que ese joven es mi hijo…

\- Sra - le dijo él tratando de tranquilizarse un poco- Le recuerdo que es mi paciente. Y si le tengo prohibida la entrada de visitas, es por algo…

\- Pero hoy Ryouta recibió la visita de un amigo… - le respondió ella dándole a entender su punto

\- Esa visita la autoricé yo, puesto que su hijo estuvo de acuerdo- le contestó él acomodándose las gafas furioso. (Gesto que había adquirido su hijo de su padre, sin lugar a dudas)

\- Bueno, aquí usted no tiene nada que autorizar- le respondió ella. Él es nuestro hijo y tenemos todo el derecho de verlo

\- ¡Pero no tienen derecho a dejarlo cómo lo dejaron!- les gritó - ¿Qué mierda le fueron a decir para dejarlo en ese estado?

\- ¡La verdad!- le dijo ella exaltada. -¡Qué deberá volver a casa con nosotros apenas tenga el alta! ¡Y qué esta vida de libertinaje se acabó!- le respondió ella mirando en forma despectiva a los Aomine y a todos los demás.

\- ¡Y discúlpame!- le gritó el padre de Kise al padre de Midorima- ¡Este no es el vocabulario para que un médico se dirija a los padres de su paciente!- ¡No tienes derecho a gritarnos!

\- ¡Tengo todo el derecho a hablarles como quiera!- les gritó furioso. – Ustedes acaban de violar mis órdenes y dejaron a mi paciente en un estado demasiado alterado. -¡Producto de las convulsiones que tuvo lo más probable es que sus costillas se hayan dañado de nuevo!- ¿No podían esperar siquiera unos días? -¡Si digo que no pueden entrar, es por qué no pueden!- les gritó

Todos quedaron en shock. Todos se comenzaron a mirar entre sí. La madre de Aomine comenzó a llorar.

\- ¿Convulsionar? -¿Cómo que convulsionar?- le preguntó Aomine casi al borde de la desesperación.

\- Tuvo algo similar a una crisis nerviosa- le respondió más calmado a Aomine el padre de Midorima. – Empezó con vómitos muy fuertes, los cuales hicieron que su cuerpo se contorsionara. Sus movimientos están sumamente restringidos por ahora, y al hacer las fuerzas para vomitar… - dijo sin poder terminar bien la frase. – Bueno, por ahora son especulaciones- lo están preparando para llevarlo a la sala de rayos x para volver a tomarle unas radiografías. Pero de ahora en adelante, quedan totalmente prohibidas las visitas sobre todo a ustedes- les dijo mirando duramente a los padres de Kise. – Si los vuelvo a ver por aquí- les juro que los denunciaré y los sacaré de aquí con la policía-

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso!- le gritó el padre de Kise. - ¡Eres un simple médico!

\- Si, efectivamente. Soy un simple médico. Pero una orden mía en este hospital se cumple – les respondió de vuelta.

\- No le hagas caso querido- le dijo la madre de Kise a su marido. –Este hombre no puede hacer nada contra nosotros …  
\- ¡Seguridad! – gritó el padre de Midorima llamando a los guardias que estaban expectantes a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y listos para entrar en acción en caso de ser necesario.

\- ¿Sí jefe?- respondieron ambos guardias de inmediato

\- Acompañen a estas personas hasta la salida- y por favor de no querer hacerlo, llame a la policía- les dijo el doctor tranquilamente yéndose hacia el interior, para ir a ver a Kise.

\- No se molesten- Ya nos vamos – les dijo el padre de Kise retirándose del hospital.

Todos habían quedado impactados. Midorima comentó nunca haber visto a su padre así de enojado y descompuesto frente a alguien. Peleando a ese nivel. Sacando a personas del hospital a la fuerza. Utilizando su cargo e incluso dejándose llamar simple médico. Ya que su padre no era un simple médico en verdad. Era el jefe de Cardiología el subdirector del hospital. Pero aún así no había dicho nada. De verdad estaba furioso.

Claramente todos desconocían el hecho de que para todos los padres ahí presentes, que Kise Ryouta estuviera hospitalizado era demasiado fuerte. Él tenía la misma edad que sus hijos. Habían sido compañeros. Habían leído la entrevista. Sabían lo solo que estaba. Todo lo que se había esforzado. Sus propios hijos les habían reafirmado todo. Este accidente había afectado mucho a Kise. Su ánimo estaba mal. No había querido comer. Cuando el padre de Midorima entró a la pieza y lo vio llorando de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo y luego lo vio comenzar a vomitar, sabía que algo malo había pasado. Cuando caminaba hacia la habitación para controlarlo y divisó la siluetas de los padres de Kise, apuró de inmediato el paso. Se imaginó algo malo. Y para mala suerte, su presentimiento se había cumplido. Iba a toda prisa a ver a Kise. Esperaba que la situación no hubiera empeorado. Esperaba poder tranquilizarlo y apoyarlo un poco. Estaba realmente preocupado.


	30. En la habitación

Dado lo sucedido todos comenzaron a retirarse.

\- Me voy- comentó Akashi pensativo. - Los veré mañana…

\- ¿Cómo qué te vas? – le preguntó Aomine. -¡No! ¡Tienes que ayudarme a entrar a la habitación de Kise!

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Todavía quieres entrar después de lo sucedido?- le preguntó Kuroko sorprendido.

\- Ahora es cuando más debo entrar… Kise debe estar muy mal- ¡Debo hablar con él como sea! – dijo Aomine desesperado despeinándose completamente.

Akashi lo quedó mirando pensativo.

\- Lo más probable es que se demore. No creo que lo lleven luego a su habitación – comentó.

\- No importa, esperaré… aún cuando tenga que esperar en el baño de la pieza o en el armario… no me importa.

\- ¿En serio lo quieres hacer?- le preguntó Kuroko

\- Sí- le respondió Aomine

Akashi lo miró nuevamente pensativo y luego de evaluar las posibilidades, le dijo:

\- Está bien. Ahora, finjamos que nos vamos. Despídete de tu familia y de los demás. Yo haré como que llamo a mi casa para vengan a buscarme. Ustedes dirán que esperarán por mí y que se retrasarán.

\- Sí- le dijo Aomine haciendo caso a todo lo que le decía Akashi.

\- ¿Crees que resultará?- le preguntó Kuroko a Akashi

\- Por supuesto… estás hablando conmigo Tetsuya- le dijo el emperador sonriendo.

Kuroko sonrió. Sabía que resultaría.

Al cabo de unos 10 minutos, la sala de esperas había quedado totalmente despejada. Ya era tarde, y el horario de visitas había terminado.

Akashi al despedirse, indicó a la familia de Aomine que él pasaría a dejar a Tetsuya y a Daiki una vez que lo pasaran a buscar. Que mientras se quedarían para analizar algunas cosas.

Al escuchar esto, Midorima también se quiso quedar, pero Akashi no lo permitió.

\- No Shintaro, vete a tu casa- le dijo con esa mirada glacial característica del emperador

\- ¿Ustedes no estarán planeando algo, verdad?- les preguntó medio intimidado ante la mirada de Akashi emperador.

\- Si así fuera, no te estaría permitido contradecirme- le dijo Akashi más frío aún- Recuerda que mis decisiones son absolutas.

\- ¡Diablos, algo están tramando!- dijo acomodándose los anteojos. – Está bien, me iré – Sea lo que sea no quiero formar parte de esto. Mi padre está demasiado molesto como para contradecir alguna de sus instrucciones- le dijo dando a entender, que él ya tenía más o menos claro por donde iba su plan.

\- Así me gusta Shintaro- le respondió Akashi

\- Suerte – les dijo a modo de despedida – Si alguien pregunta algo, yo no sé nada…

Los tres se quedaron observando como Midorima abandonaba el hospital. Kagami esperaría fuera del mismo a Kuroko. Ya sabía lo que intentaban hacer. Y con Akashi ahí, seguro lo lograrían sin ningún problema, por eso, no estaba para nada preocupado.

Esperaron al cambio de turno. Ahí era el momento propicio para hacerlo, ya que nadie esperaría que aún quedarán visitas adentro intentando entrar a escondidas a alguna habitación, además que ese era el momento de mayor "descuido" de los pasillos ya que el personal a cargo estaba concentrado en entregar toda la información de los pacientes al turno entrante.

Por lo cual, una vez comenzado el cambio de turno, Akashi utilizando la falta de presencia de Kuroko y sus ojos del emperador, pudieron introducir con bastante facilidad a Aomine al cuarto de Kise. No hubieron mayores problemas y pasaron totalmente desapercibidos.

\- ¡Gracias!- Les dijo Aomine antes de cerrar la puerta

\- Daiki- le dijo de pronto Akashi a Aomine.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué quieres?- le dijo nervioso mirando hacia todos lados esperando que nadie los viera

\- Dile a Ryouta, que no se preocupe de nada. Que yo me encargaré de todo. Él se quedará en Tokio, en su escuela y en su departamento. Dile que eso se lo prometo.

Kuroko y Aomine lo quedaron mirando absortos.

\- ¿Qué dices Akashi?- le preguntó sorprendido.

\- Solo dile eso. Nada más – le respondió serio.

\- ¿Estás seguro que quieres que le diga eso? - ¡Akashi después podría ser peor si no resulta! – le dijo preocupado

\- ¿Alguna vez he dejado de cumplir alguna promesa que yo haya hecho?- le preguntó con una mirada algo desafiante.

\- No, nunca- le respondió

\- Bien, esta no será la primera…

\- De hecho confío plenamente en ti- le dijo Aomine. Akashi sonrió satisfecho. - Ok, le diré – Ahora váyanse…

\- Sí- dijo Kuroko

\- Esperen – dijo Aomine casi gritando (ambos se dieron vuelta a mirarlo exaltados)- Gracias una vez más por esto…

\- No hagas enojar a Kise-kun- le ordenó Kuroko

\- No- le dijo

\- En serio Ahomine- le insistió Kuroko

\- ¡Tetsu- V-A-Y-A-N-S-E!

Y dicho esto, desaparecieron del lugar. Pronto Aomine buscó a oscuras un lugar para esconderse dentro de la habitación. La pieza estaba en penumbras. Las únicas luces que se veían, eran las de los equipos médicos, enchufes y un pequeño rayo de luz que lograba colarse por entremedio de las cortinas proveniente de la calle.

A esa hora casi no había movimiento. Aomine decidió que el mejor lugar para esconderse sería el armario en vez del cuarto de baño. Ya que si alguna enfermera necesita entrar al baño para acompañar a Kise o lavarse las manos, sería descubierto y echado de inmediato. Lo bueno, era que el armario era espacioso, no era que cupiera bien… pero algo apretado, podía entrar. Sin dudas, sería algo vergonzoso, pero bueno, daba lo mismo en esos momentos. Solo quería ver a Kise y esperar por él.

Pasaron aproximadamente dos horas cuando Kise llegó a la habitación. Cerró rápidamente la puerta del armario, cruzando los dedos para que no fueran a descubrirlo.

Escuchó como entraban la cama de Kise. Todo se hacía en silencio. Al parecer, Kise venía dormido.

\- ¡Ohh joven, lo despertamos!- comentó una de las enfermeras

\- No- les respondió Kise somnoliento – No se preocupe – le respondió él atento como siempre.

\- ¿Quiere algo?- le preguntó la misma persona

\- Si, agua y mi celular- les pidió Kise

\- Tome- Aquí le dejo el agua… y su celular… pero no se entretenga a esta hora con él – No debe pasar más disgustos - le dijo ella algo estricta.

\- Sí, haga caso por favor- le dijo otra voz femenina- Ya escuchó al doctor, esta vez fue muy afortunado. No pasó nada malo, pero su condición se hubiera podido empeorar – Por favor, sea prudente joven Kise ¡Debe descansar!

Al escuchar eso Aomine se alegró. Kise estaba bien, nada le había pasado. Había tenido suerte. Pero al escuchar lo que las enfermeras decían, el moreno sintió que quizás su idea de esconderse ahí no había sido tan buena después de todo. Si Kise se alteraba a causa de él, podría hacerlo pasar por momentos aún más difíciles. Quizás debería irse cuando tuviera la oportunidad y dejarlo descansar.

Las enfermeras estuvieron un rato más con él y luego se retiraron. Aomine no sabía que hacer. Lo mejor sería esperar a que Kise se durmiera e irse. Arriesgándose a que lo descubrieran. Se puso a pensar en todas las excusas que daría cuando lo descubrieran, cuando de pronto escuchó a Kise llorar.

\- ¡Dios no puedo dejarlo así!- ¿Por qué detesto tanto escucharlo llorar o verlo triste?- pensó tapándose la boca para no emitir sonido alguno. Pero no sabía qué hacer… si salía de improvisto, quizás lo mataba de un susto. Estuvo como 3 minutos en blanco solo escuchando a Kise llorar. Luego tomó su celular para ver la hora qué era, ya era muy tarde, pero luego tuvo un brillante plan….

 _ **Aomine**_ : _Ryouta, perdona que te escriba a esta hora… pero necesito saber cómo está_ s…

Kise al escuchar la entrada del mensaje, instintivamente tomó su celular. Se llevó una gran impresión al ver quien le escribía. Aomine esperó unos momentos... pero al parecer Kise no le iba a contestar. Solo lo escuchó sollozar un poco más fuerte.

 _ **Aomine**_ : _Ryouta sé que no me quieres contestar y lo entiendo, pero la cosa es un poco más compleja y no quiero matarte de un susto o de un infarto…._  
\- ¿Susto?-¿Infarto?- leyó Kise quien sostenía su celular en la mano. Todavía estaba decidiendo si le respondía o no… pero lo del infarto le hizo pensar algo descabellado por unos minutos, por lo cual se secó las lágrimas y le contestó..

 _ **Kise:**_ _¿Infarto? ¿A qué te refieres?_

 _ **Aomine:**_ _La verdad, es que estoy en tu pieza, encerrado en el armario esperando a que llegaras – le contestó sintiéndose el hombre más estúpido de la tierra_

\- ¿Qué estás dónde?- preguntó en voz alta sorprendido encendiendo las luces más tenues de su habitación

\- En el armario- le dijo golpeando desde dentro - ¿Puedo salir?

\- ¿En serio estás en el armario?- preguntó

\- Sí- le respondió Aomine abriendo la puerta y saliendo apenas… tenía todo el cuerpo acalambrado.

Kise se vio tan sorprendido que casi no pudo aguantar una carcajada. Eso era algo digno de haber grabado. El gran Aomine encerrado en un armario, muy estrecho y pequeño para él de todas formas, saliendo apenas, sufriendo por tener el cuerpo agarrotado.

\- ¿Cuánto rato llevas aquí?- le preguntó secándose unas lágrimas traviesas que aún corrían por sus mejillas

\- Más de dos horas- le respondió él acercándose para mirarlo mejor.

\- ¿Cómo lograste entrar?- le preguntó sorprendido

\- Con ayuda de Tetsu y de Akashi- le respondió rascándose la nuca nervioso.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó volviendo a la realidad de repente. Tenerlo ahí enfrente, en esos momentos, no era lo que él esperaba. No estaba preparado. Además que estaba hecho todo un desastre. Su cara no era la misma y lo sabía. Se había podido mirar un rato en la sala de rayos.

Aomine se quedó mirándolo. En esos días, si bien efectivamente pensaba que Kise no estaría bien, no estaba preparado para eso. Kise estaba más mal de lo que él se imaginaba en esos momentos.

La imagen que vio fue desoladora. Kise se aferraba fuertemente con su mano libre a las sábanas de su cama. Sus ojos estaban sumamente hinchados en esos momentos. Tenía unas ojeras impresionantes. Más esa cara de dolor. Estaba vendado de la cintura hacia arriba. Y la cama estaba en un ángulo de casi 45 grados. Temió acercarse a él, parecía muy frágil en esos momentos.

Por otra parte, Kise no podía creer que Aomine estuviera ahí con él en su habitación. La verdad era que pensaba que no lo vería más. Era (a la vez) la única persona con la cual necesitaba estar y la última. Para Kise esa relación había terminado. Pero de igual forma, lo único que necesitaba eran esos brazos para que lo confortaran.

\- Ryouta, disculpa que haya hecho esto, sé que el padre de Midorima dijo que no podías tener visitas… pero yo… en verdad, necesitaba verte…

Kise desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. No quería que lo viera así ….

\- Ya me viste, espero que estés feliz- le dijo con un hilo de voz.

\- Si, estoy feliz de saber que estás bien – No sabes cómo han sido estos últimos días para mí- le dijo con voz quebradiza … Ryouta ha sido terrible…

Kise lo miró. Aomine no era de aquellos que les temblaba la voz tan fácilmente.

\- Cuando te vi caer fue horrible. Estuviste en coma mucho tiempo. Te operaron, y no recobrabas la conciencia. No quería pensar … no quería ni imaginarme que no lo hicieras. Gracias al cielo, la recuperaste…

\- Hubiera preferido no hacerlo - le respondió Kise. -¿Por qué diablos no me morí mejor?- gritó él

\- ¡No digas eso ni en broma estúpido!- le gritó Aomine (Sino hubiera estado vendado lo golpeaba de seguro)

\- ¡Daiki, ya no puedo más! -en serio- comentó Kise comenzando a llorar nuevamente. 

Aomine corrió hasta él y lo abrazó como pudo. Intentando no lastimarlo. Kise apoyó su frente en el hombro de Aomine y comenzó a sollozar más fuerte.

\- No te pongas así, ya verás que todo estará bien- le dijo Aomine sosteniéndolo con cuidado. Sujetándolo por su nuca.

\- Nunca nada está bien- Todo cuesta tanto- La vida es tan difícil a veces – Cuando todo empezaba a ir mejor, me sucede esto … - ¿Sabes lo que implicará? - ¡Me tendré que ir de Tokio, a la casa de mis padres!- ¡Tendré que dejar mi escuela, mi departamento, mi vida…!

\- ¡Eso no será así! -¡Tienes que recuperarte!- ¡Te vendrás a mi casa y ahí comenzarás tu recuperación! ¡Mi familia y yo te cuidaremos! ¡Vas a estar bien!

Esos dichos gatillaron una profunda angustia en el pecho de Kise. Ahora apenas podía respirar…

\- Aomine, nosotros ya no estamos juntos…- ¿Terminamos? ¿Recuerdas? – le dijo apartándose un poco de él.

\- ¡A la mierda con eso Ryouta!- ¡Estás equivocado si crees que vas a terminar conmigo!

\- Después de lo que vi, claro que vamos a terminar, no voy a continuar contigo…

\- Si, sé lo que viste…. lo más probable es que no me creas ni una maldita palabra que salga de mi boca, pero esta vez te obligaré a hacerlo… porque nada de lo que viste es cómo crees que sucedieron las cosas… (Kise sollozó aún más fuerte).

\- Ryouta, tú sabes que te amo, pero es en serio cuando te digo que ella se me lanzó y me besó, luego de decirle que no por segunda vez…

\- ¿Ya le habías dicho que no?- le preguntó incrédulo.

\- Si, ya se lo había dicho. – Ella me pidió que lo reconsiderara y me dio un nuevo plazo para "pensarlo" – pero de verdad, le volví a decir que no, y ella se me lanzó a los brazos y me besó… no quise rechazarla bruscamente, porque ella es una buena chica. No es mala, ni de esas mocosas engreídas.

\- Es muy bella- sollozó Kise

\- Si, lo es- le respondió Aomine. – Pero su belleza va más allá. Es una chica de nobles sentimientos. -Sabes, creo que en muchos aspectos se parece a ti… por eso me siento a gusto en su presencia.. pero Ryouta, después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos… en verdad… ¿tu crees?

\- ¿Se parece a mi?- le preguntó Kise sorprendido

\- Si, debe ser porque todos la miran mucho y suele acaparar las miradas de todos. Ella es sencilla, tiene tu misma fuerza de volunta, es honesta y sincera con los demás ….

\- Hablas como si te gustara…. – le dijo Kise intentando secarse las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer.

\- Te mentiría si te dijera que no. Pero no me gusta de manera romántica, me agrada su forma de ser…- sonrió – Sus personalidades son muy parecidas… Por eso me es fácil hablar con ella. Y por eso, no quise herirla ni tratarla mal. – Lamento no haberte dicho nada, pero habías estado con tantos problemas, que darte más… no era mi intención. Sé cuan celoso puedes llegar a ponerte, y no quise darte motivos. Pero al final, sigo haciendo todo mal y eso de verdad, me molesta. Ahora estás por mi culpa aquí…

Kise había olvidado por unos momentos donde se encontraba y en la situación que se encontraba.

\- Ryouta prometo apoyarte en todo- le dijo Aomine

\- No quiero que estés por lástima conmigo… y menos porque te sientes culpable Aomine- le dijo él molesto

\- ¡No me llames por mi apellido idiota! ¡Castígame todo lo que quieras, pero no me llames así!

\- Déjame solo Aomine, quiero descansar, en verdad estoy agotado. Necesito dormir- le dijo Kise molesto.

Aomine sabía que la conversación no iba bien. Si seguían así, no llegarían a ningún lado.

\- ¿Te contaron lo que pasó allá afuera entre tu madre y la mía? – le preguntó sonriendo cambiando el tema bruscamente.

\- No - ¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó Kise abriendo los ojos interesado.

\- Tu madre me comenzó a increpar cuando supo que yo era el que le había contestado el teléfono. Me dijo frente a mi madre que yo era un maldito homosexual que te había corrompido y ….

\- ¡Nooooooo!- ¿Mi madre te dijo eso, frente a la tuya? – le preguntó Kise horrorizado.

\- Si, y no vas a creer lo que hizo mi madre…

\- ¿Qué hizo?- le preguntó más intrigado aún con cara expectante.

\- Le pegó una tremenda cachetada y se puso a gritarle como loca. Creo que nunca la había visto así de furiosa. Ahora todos le tenemos más miedo y respeto a mi madre- le dijo Aomine sonriendo.

\- Ohhhh, hubiera pagado por ver eso – le dijo él intentando acomodarse un poco mejor

\- No vas a creerme, pero si lo podrás ver- le dijo él

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Mi hermana lo grabó todo con su celular. -Quería mostrarte lo loca que se había puesto tu madre gritándole a la mía, pero finalmente terminó logrando la mejor toma de mi madre de todos los tiempos. Estamos pensando seriamente viralizar el video - Todos estamos sumamente orgullosos de ella. -Es bien brava después de todo- le dijo él sonriendo

\- Guauuuuu – dile a tu hermana que me envíe el video a mi celular.

\- Ese video lo tengo yo… si quieres verlo, tendrás que convencerme solo a mí.

\- Aomine, en verdad…

\- Ryouta… en serio…

Kise volvió a llorar. Sentía su corazón muy dolido.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? – le preguntó Aomine al borde de las lágrimas.

\- No sé, por ahora no sé nada, no tengo respuesta a eso - le dijo Kise tratando de calmarse

\- ¿Qué no sabes? – le preguntó

\- La verdad es que ya no confío en ti. Creo que después de todo, mi presentimiento inicial contigo fue el acertado. Nunca debí haber confiado… después de todo lo que has hecho. Después del daño que le hiciste a Kurokocchi, era obvio que yo iba a salir dañado también. Lo que más me duele es que al final siento que soy un pobre idiota… que entrega su confianza a quien no debe…

Esas palabras, quizás no reflejaban los verdaderos sentimientos ni pensamientos de Kise. Pero no podía negar que estaba demasiado dañado con lo vivido. Desde que habían iniciado su relación, nunca las cosas habían estado cien por ciento bien y eso lo sabía. Pero nunca había pensado, ver lo que vio. El recuerdo era muy duro de sobrellevar.

Por otro lado, esas palabras desconsolaron a Aomine. Sabía que ese era el fin. Lo sabía, lo sentía. No sabía cómo rebatirle. Podría decirle todo lo que habían hecho, todo lo que habían compartido, todos los besos, las caricias que se habían dado… pero estaba el hecho de que lo había visto y le había mentido.

Aomine se sintió tan mal como cuando él había visto las fotos de Kise en la fiesta con Kasamatsu. Kise le había mentido y él lo había visto. -¡Y por Dios que se había sentido mal!... - Si hubiera descubierto a Kise besándose con su amigo, sin lugar a dudas, lo hubiera matado a golpes, los hubiera matado a los dos… pero seguramente él no lo hubiera perdonado.

Ahí había descubierto que los celos eran horribles. Finalmente había logrado entender el actuar de Kise. Lo había hecho para evitar una pelea y le había costado caro a ambos.

Ahora que él había hecho lo mismo, les estaba costando caro a ambos nuevamente y Kise era el que se estaba llevando la peor parte después de todo.

Aomine se paró del lado de Kise, y comenzó a colocarse su chaleco para irse. Kise lo miró, sabiendo que esa sería la despedida para ellos dos…

\- Sabes Ryouta – le dijo Aomine mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas que no se molestó en secar. - De verdad sé que mi pasado y la persona que era antes de que comenzáramos a salir, era alguien en quien sin lugar a dudas no podías confiar ni respetar quizás- le dijo ahogando un sollozo. -Así como tú siempre te quejabas que nadie te tomaba en serio por tu forma de ser, yo también vivo a diario con el peso de mi pasado, y peor aún, con el peso de mis pecados sabes- le dijo esbozando una sonrisa triste mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas…

\- Pero cuando te conocí y comenzamos a salir- continuó diciendo - Una vez tú me dijiste algo que me hizo mucho sentido ya que yo sentía lo mismo que tú… me dijiste que yo había logrado ver en ti, más allá de lo que todos ven - ¿Y sabes qué? a mí me pasó lo mismo. Yo sentí lo mismo contigo. Sentí que habías visto más allá de lo que todos veían de mí. Ya que tú me diste la oportunidad. Me aceptaste más allá de todo. Me tuviste paciencia. Hemos peleado mil veces. Pero en todas nos hemos reconciliado. Nunca he querido dejarte. Por ningún momento lo he llegado a pensar. Solo imaginarte lejos de mi vida, hace que el dolor me parta en dos. Sé que la he cagado varias veces. Sé que a Tetsu le hice mucho daño, pero Tetsu es Tetsu y es increíble que me haya perdonado sin guardarme ningún tipo de rencor. Sé que no puedo pedir eso de todos. Pero pensé que tú habías podido ver más allá de eso, y que en verdad me habías aceptado por que creías en mí. Pero ahora, al final veo que nunca lo hiciste. Porque aunque sé perfectamente lo que viste, creí que sabías cuan enamorado de ti estoy… y es así, lo estoy… tanto que ahora no sé que va a pasar conmigo si no estás a mi lado… Más aún sabiendo que estás lastimado por mi culpa… tanto física como emocionalmente… te juro, que desde que estamos juntos no he pensado ningún día en separarme de ti….

\- Daiki- atinó a susurrar Kise mientras las lágrimas caían como gotas de lluvia directo a su cama, ya ni siquiera alcanzaban a correr por sus mejillas, caían directamente…

\- Otra cosa… antes de irme y arriesgarme a que el padre de Midorima me mande a arrestar- sonrió secándose un poco las lágrimas. -Akashi te mandó a decir que no te preocupes de nada. Que no tendrás que irte de Tokio... que no tendrás que dejar tu escuela ni tu departamento, que dejaras todo en manos de él – le dijo de pronto acercándose a él para darle un suave beso de despedida en los labios – Adiós Ryouta idiota- le dijo sollozando.

Kise haciendo uso de la poca fuerza que tenía, tomó de Daiki y lo acercó más a él para poder profundizar el beso.  
\- ¡No hagas fuerza idiota!- le dijo Aomine separándose un poco brusco de él. – No debes moverte, por favor no quiero que te lastimes más a causa mía- le dijo entre sollozos ahogados, tocándolo con delicadeza (algo poco típico en él).

\- ¿Podrías repetirme todo una vez más?- le pidió Kise apoyando su frente en su hombro.

\- ¿Quéééé?- ¿Estás de broma idiota?- le preguntó Aomine sorprendido.

\- No, te hablo en serio- le dijo Kise mientras otras lágrimas volvían a surgir.

\- No creo ser capaz de poder decirte todo de nuevo… pero solo te puedo repetir que te amo … que no me imagino sin ti… eres parte fundamental de mi vida – Y que Akashi se encargará de todo… - le dijo Aomine a modo de resumen.

\- ¿De verdad dijo eso?- le preguntó sorprendido sin despegar su frente del hombro de Aomine

\- Si – dijo que ni te atrevieras a dudar de él.

\- No, jamás lo haría. Si Akashicchi dijo eso, es porque en verdad él se encargará, sino nunca lo hubiera dicho…

\- ¡Vaya! - ¡Yo al principio no le creí! – le confidenció Aomine

\- ¿Quieres morir? – le preguntó Kise asustado. – Si él dijo eso, entonces me imagino que solo me queda confiar en él.

\- Sí – lo dijo - Y no fue solo Akashi, fue ese tipo engreído del emperador - le dijo Aomine medio pensativo, en verdad Kise los conocía muy bien a todos… era mucho mas perceptivo que él.

Por un momento se miraron. Aomine tomó su mentón con cariño y le depositó un casto beso en los labios.

\- Te amo Ryouta- le dijo Aomine

\- Yo también Ahomine - le dijo para molestarlo.

\- ¿Vas a volver a ser mi novio? – le preguntó algo asustado, intranquilo… su corazón latía a mil por horas…

\- Sí- le susurró apenas.

El agotamiento lo estaba comenzando a vencer. Al parecer, encontrar la paz y tranquilidad en los brazos de Aomine había hecho que su cuerpo se relajara y de paso le pasaba la cuenta del pesado día que había tenido.

\- Vaya, siempre te quedas dormido en mis brazos- le dijo abrazándolo fuertemente y acomodándolo con cuidado en su cama.

\- Es que tus brazos son mi lugar favorito para dormir. Tu calor me da tanta tranquilidad. Estos días he sentido mucho frío, no sabes cuanto te he necesitado… cuánto te he extrañado.

\- Lo sé- le dijo besando su frente -Créeme que ya conozco ese sentimiento demasiado bien y no quiero sentirlo más…

\- Por favor, no Daiki…

\- No, ahora duerme, descansa…. - le dijo Aomine con cariño.

\- ¿Te quedarás aquí?- le preguntó

\- No, esperaré a que te duermas y me iré… me tengo que ir … Sino, arriesgo a que me arresten si me quedo…

\- No, quédate – le dijo aferrándose a él de manera instintiva.

\- Está bien, me quedaré, no te exaltes – le dijo volviéndolo a besar en la frente y viendo como Ryouta caía dormido en sus brazos. Se acomodó mejor junto a él y apagó las tenues luces de la habitación, aun cuando ya faltaba poco para el amanecer. Y pensando en las excusas que diría cuando lo descubrieran ahí, lentamente se quedó dormido.


	31. Akashi y Masaomi

Akashi necesitaba conversar con su padre, pero era muy tarde. Debería esperar al siguiente día para hacerlo. Iba muy pensativo en el coche. Aun cuando ya tenía claro qué hacer, no estaba seguro que su padre lo apoyaría. Quizás, lo mejor sería actuar por cuenta propia, después de todo, contaba con los medios para hacerlo.

Miraba en forma distraída por la ventana del vehículo. Pasó por una cancha de basketball y vio como unos niños jugaban en ella. Sonrió al verlos. Recordó cuando él comenzó a jugar ese deporte gracias a su madre. Ella era quien le había reglado su primera pelota de basketball. Sonrió al recordarla. Sin dudas, había sido muy buena con él. Siempre atenta, cariñosa y preocupada. La madre de Aomine también se veía buena persona, pero la madre de Kise era realmente una bruja.

\- ¿Cómo le estará yendo a Daiki con Ryouta?- se preguntó en voz alta mirando su celular, pero Aomine no había escrito nada. Estaba preocupado. Akashi sabía perfectamente, que para que Kise comenzara a recuperarse, Aomine debía tener éxito. Ese era el primer paso. Sanar su corazón que debía estar muy dañado. El más que nadie podía entenderlo. El sentimiento de sentirse abandonado, solo, casi huérfano le era muy familiar. Y aún cuando él fuera millonario y no tuviera que trabajar para mantenerse, las exigencias que su padre le había impuesto durante casi toda su vida, habían sido bastantes rudas. Al menos ahora, se sentía un poco más tranquilo. El que lo hubiera dejado faltar a clases para estar en Tokio, había sido un gran avance… algo totalmente impensado hace un par de meses atrás.

Akashi esperaba sinceramente que Aomine tuviera éxito. Sonrió imaginándoselo escondido en el baño o en el armario de la habitación. No podía creer que el "idiota malhumorado de Aomine Daiki" se prestara para hacer esa clase de locuras por Kise. Pero estar enamorado de Kise, debía implicar estar dispuesto a hacer ese tipo de locuras. Kise era del tipo romántico y sin dudas, él no dudaría ni un segundo en hacer algo así por alguien. Pensar así lo puso feliz. Le hizo creer que en verdad, el amor si existía. Y en ese momento se convenció de que Aomine, lograría recuperar a Kise. Solo debía confiar en ellos dos.

Al llegar a su casa, subió silencioso por las escaleras. Iba llegando a su cuarto, cuando uno de los guardias de su padre salió a su encuentro a recibirlo y le dijo:

\- Joven Akashi, su padre espera por usted en su despacho.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Aún está despierto? – le preguntó sorprendido mirando el gran reloj de muralla que estaba frente a él.

\- Sí- le respondió- Lo está esperando.

\- Vaya, ya veo- comentó. –Gracias, iré de inmediato-

\- Lo acompaño- le dijo este servicial caminando delante de él para anunciar su llegada a su padre y abrirle la puerta del despacho.

Akashi caminaba algo intranquilo. Era extraño que su padre aún estuviera despierto. Quizás pensaba que ya era hora de regresar a su casa en Kioto. Si lo estaba esperando, por algo era.

\- Seguramente quiere que regrese a la preparatoria- comentó en voz alta.

\- ¿Me dijo algo joven Akashi?- le preguntó el guardia de seguridad

\- No, nada - Estaba pensando en voz alta- le respondió medio molesto. No contaba con que el guardia lo escuchara.

Llegaron rápidamente al despacho de su padre. El guardia anunció su llegada y luego se retiró. Al minuto ya se encontraba Akashi frente a frente con su padre.

\- ¿Qué pasa hijo? -¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? – le preguntó Masaomi preocupado.

\- Fue un día interesante - le contestó- Pero ¿Qué haces levantado a esta hora?

\- Te estaba esperando. ¿Cenaste?- le preguntó bebiendo un sorbo de Whisky.

\- La verdad no, pero no tengo hambre- le respondió Akashi siguiendo con la vista todos los pasos de su padre. Sabía que algo le quería decir, pero no podía adivinar qué era exactamente ….

\- ¿Comemos un sandwich?- le preguntó entusiasmado

\- ¿Un sandwich?- le preguntó sorprendido

\- Si – Sé preparar unos deliciosos- le dijo como si nada- Aunque si no confías en mis dotes culinarios, mejor llamo al mayordomo – le dijo cogiendo el teléfono al ver la cara de sorpresa que su hijo tenía en esos momentos.

Para Akashi todo esto era nuevo. ¿Su padre en la cocina?- ¡Esto si que sería algo digno de ver!

\- ¡No, no lo llames!- exclamó - Solo que no puedo imaginarte preparando nada en verdad- le dijo medio divertido.

\- No te burles- le dijo su padre sonriendo con aires de grandeza. -¡Ni te imaginas lo buen cocinero que soy! - ¡Vamos!- le dijo colocando su mano el hombro para que lo siguiera.

Diez minutos después, Masaomi tenía la cocina de su casa hecha un desastre. Le costó su tiempo encontrar todo lo que necesitaba, así que no se molestó en ordenar nada.

Seijuro lo miraba divertido así como los dos guardias que los acompañaban, quienes por mucho que intentaran ponerse serios no les resultaba. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujaba en sus labios, estaban demasiado entretenidos. Masaomi por otro lado, disfrutaba de su público.

Cuando terminó había preparado cuatro sandwiches. Akashi no se resistió y le dio una mordida a uno de ellos. Era enorme. No sabía si podría comerse otro. Pero para su asombro, el sandwich estaba realmente delicioso:

\- ¡Esto sabe exquisito!- le dijo asombrado

\- Jajaja ¿Viste? - ¡Ahora no podrás negar que sé cocinar algo bien!- le dijo su padre orgulloso.

\- No, no podré negarlo- le comentó su hijo dándole otra mordida al pan sorprendido.

\- Oigan ustedes dos, tomen estos panes y déjennos solos – le dijo a los guardias pasándoles los panes en sendos platos con varias servilletas.

\- Pero señor, no podemos….. – le dijo uno de ellos

\- Qué se los coman fuera de este lugar – Quiero estar a solas con mi hijo- les dijo Masaomi empezando a molestarse (los guardias nunca querían obedecerlo en cuanto a dejarlo solo se refería).

\- Está bien señor, pero estaremos cerca, comiéndonos nuestros sandwiches

\- Muy bien- les dijo él satisfecho sentándose al frente de su hijo en la mesita de diario.

\- ¡Vaya! – comentó Akashi – ¡Creo que es la primera vez que nos sentamos a comer en este lugar!

\- Sí- le respondió su padre algo triste. Creo que de ahora en adelante deberemos hacerlo más seguido ¿No crees?

\- Si, creo que de ahora en adelante estos panes pasarán a formar parte de mi dieta… ¡Tendrás que enseñarme a hacerlos! – le dijo asombrado

\- No puedo enseñarte. La receta es un secreto. Deberás ser mayor de edad para que te pueda dar la receta. Mientras tanto, tendré que preparártelos yo- le dijo él disfrutando de la broma. Claramente su hijo no necesitaba la receta, había observado todo el proceso. Con eso era suficiente para que él supiera hacerlos ya.

\- Si no te hubiera visto prepararlos, no hubiera creído nunca que fueran obra tuya- le comento sin parar de comer.

Su padre lo miró con tristeza. Había dejado solo mucho tiempo a su hijo. Se conocían tan poco… pero bueno, no sacaba nada con lamentarse. Solo debía recuperar el tiempo perdido..

\- ¿Qué tal todo en el hospital hoy Seijuro? – ¿Cómo está tu amigo? - Hoy no pude ir …

\- Hubieron muchos problemas hoy padre… de hecho… me gustaría … – le dijo Akashi dejando la frase a medio terminar. No sabía si debía decirle. Ante lo cual, prefirió callar y seguir comiendo como si nada.

\- ¿Qué pasó? -¿Qué te gustaría? - le preguntó preocupado dejando su pan a un lado y poniendo total atención a su hijo… él no solía titubear ni dejar frases a medio terminar.

\- Verás, hoy fueron los padres de Kise nuevamente al hospital, pero esta vez, entraron a verlo sin el consentimiento del padre de Midorima- le comentó a modo de introducción. Su padre lo seguía atento…

\- Bueno, era de esperarse que lo hicieran… mal que mal es su hijo - ¿No? – le comentó encogiendo los hombros.

\- Sí, pero solo entraron para decirle que una vez fuera dado de alta… ellos se lo llevarían de Tokio a la prefectura donde ellos viven… qué debería dejar su escuela, su departamento, todo. Además me enteré que la preparatoria a la cual lo quieren llevar, ni siquiera tiene equipo de Basketball…

Masaomi lo miró serio. Su hijo había capturado su total atención.

\- Lo peor fue que minutos después que salieran, salió el padre de Midorima furioso, diciéndoles que porqué habían entrado, contradiciendo sus instrucciones..

\- ¿Furioso? ¿Por qué? - ¡Son sus padres mal que mal! - ¡Quizás debían decírselo de inmediato! ¿No crees?

Akashi lo miró atento. Bueno, su padre era padre también. Lo más seguro era que pensara en forma similar a los padres de Kise después de todo…

\- El problema fue que hicieron que Kise tuviera algo similar a una crisis nerviosa. Al parecer lo dejaron muy mal, tanto así que se descompuso y empezó a vomitar con convulsiones. Lo más probable es que se haya vuelto a dañar las costillas rotas. Cuando me retiré del hospital, lo estaban preparando para llevarlo de urgencias a la sala de rayos para tomarle nuevas radiografías… lo dejaron muy mal. De ahí no supe más… - le dijo agobiado.

\- Pobre chico… - lamentó Masaomi – ¿Pero no crees que sea mejor ir con sus padres? quizás, ellos lo puedan cuidar bien.

\- No- le respondió tajantemente Akashi mirando fríamente a su padre. (Mirada que asombró a Masaomi). - Ellos lo abandonaron hace mucho. Él no les preocupa. Solo lo han lastimado. Aomine me contó todo.

\- Dejarlo solo a manos de un mánager, claramente no era lo óptimo – comentó Masaomi

-¡Padre debemos hacer algo! – le dijo de pronto Akashi - Si Ryouta se debe ir con ellos es solo por ese estúpido contrato que firmó. La multa es demasiado alta. Si eso quedara saldado, él podría esperar a recuperarse y retomar su vida normal.

\- Sí, ya estoy viendo ese tema. Según mis abogados, efectivamente hay una laguna ahí que podría obligarlo a tener que pagar la multa. Sato y su grupo son muy hábiles. Pero también tenemos a favor que el chico es menor de edad y fue obligado a faltar a clases, sometiéndolo además a un extenuante horario de trabajo. Si llegamos a tribunales, será una dura pelea.

\- Padre ¿Me dejarías hacerme cargo de este tema a mí?- le preguntó Akashi mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué dices hijo? – le preguntó asombrado, no tenía idea que era lo que su hijo quería hacer, por eso no dudó en preguntarle:

\- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres hacer?- le dijo poniéndose muy serio de repente.

\- Quiero ayudarlo – Se lo prometí.

\- ¿Qué le prometiste? – le preguntó Masaomi asombrado.

\- Le mandé a decir qué no se preocupara…. ¡Padre!- le gritó Akashi haciendo saltar a Masaomi… - ¡Yo podría cancelar esa multa!. - De ser necesario, él podría quedarse en esta casa mientras se recupera. O quedarse en la casa de Aomine. No quiero que deje su escuela, su vida… él ha luchado mucho por todo. – Sé que no me corresponde, pero siento que debo ayudarlo…

\- ¿Eso quieres?- le preguntó su padre

\- Sí – le dijo agachando la cabeza. Se había exaltado. Había perdido la compostura frente a su padre, cosa que de seguro a él no le agradaría. Su padre no solía exaltarse así.

\- ¿Eso es lo que quiere él?- le preguntó Masaomi - ¿Quedarse en Tokio?

\- Sí padre. Pero necesitará ayuda – le dijo Akashi mirando el suelo. No sabía como tomaría su padre su petición.

\- Sí, me lo imagino – dijo suspirando - ¿Por qué quieres hacer esto hijo? – le preguntó Masaomi.

\- Porque es mi amigo, y hasta hace unos días atrás… éramos muy parecidos – Entiendo lo que siente, sé lo que se siente estar solo - le dijo cerrando los ojos conteniendo y tratando de ocultar su conmoción.

Era la primera vez que exponía sus sentimientos frente a su padre. Aquellos sentimientos donde él le declaraba abiertamente lo triste y solo que se había sentido por mucho tiempo…

\- Sí – susurró Masaomi con un tono desolador. – Lo sé - volvió a susurrar. - Gracias a ese chico pude abrir mis ojos Seijuro – le dijo Masaomi tocando una de las manos de su hijo.

Akashi lo miró sorprendido. Tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas en esos momentos. No quería llorar en frente de su padre, pero todo había sido verdad. Por primera vez, le había hablado en forma franca… todo había salido sin premeditarlo desde el fondo de su corazón.

\- Está bien, si tú quieres ayudarlo, lo haremos juntos. Tomaré el caso personalmente. Solicitaré a su padre, me autorice ser el tutor legal de su hijo. – No creo que se oponga… recuerda que literalmente soy el jefe del jefe de su jefe - Sonrió. – Así también Sato lo pensará dos veces antes de querer multar a ese joven…

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – le preguntó sorprendido Akashi.

\- Hijo nunca podría hablar en broma respecto a un tema así… ¿Pero esta bien para ti que haga eso?

\- ¿En serio lo harías?

\- Si tú así lo quieres y estás de acuerdo sí - le dijo su padre.

\- Padre, siiiii – él se podría quedar aquí y ser atendido por el personal mientras se recupera.

\- Sí, no hay ningún problema con eso. Ahora, mi pregunta es… ¿Él estará dispuesto a aceptar esto?-

\- No sé, pero de no querer hacerlo, lo obligaré… él no se negará a una orden mía- le dijo Akashi convencido.

\- No se trata de obligarlo hijo, se trata de que él acceda por su propia voluntad. Verás, para una persona que se ha mantenido sola por mucho tiempo y ha trabajado duro por sus cosas, no es tan fácil a pasar al rol de "ayudado" o "mantenido"- No sé si me explico.

\- Si, puede ser… habrá que hablar con él. Antes de que regresemos a nuestro hogar, me gustaría dejar todo arreglado – le dijo Akashi con un brillo inusual en sus ojos.

\- Mañana hablaré con sus padres. No creo que se atrevan a oponerse. Y de hacerlo, los podría hasta demandar por abandonar a su hijo siendo menor de edad, a cargo de un manager. Eso déjalo en mis manos- le dijo él tranquilizando a Seijuro.

\- ¿Y el contrato y la multa?- eso provocará que le quiten el departamento…

\- Hablaré con Sato primero…

\- Padre- le dijo Akashi después de pensarlo unos momentos – Si me permites, yo podría pagar esa suma de dinero. No me importaría. Y el alquiler del departamento... Tengo dinero ahorrado...

\- ¡Ni pensarlo hijo!- le dijo Masaomi molesto. Primero hablaré con Sato. Entablaré con él algunas negociaciones forzosas, me debe muchos favores… y si hay que pagar algo, lo haré con gusto.

\- Pero es mucho dinero- le comentó Akashi.

\- Seijuro, tú al parecer aún no dimensionas que tienes un padre multimillonario… esa suma es insignificante para mí. - ¡Y tú eres el heredero de todo esto hijo!. - Lo que tú me pidas lo haré. Pero primero déjame darle una lección a Sato. Hoy fue tu compañero… después quien sabe quien vendrá… no podremos dejar que siga abusando de los jóvenes de esa manera ¿No te parece?

\- Sí- le respondió Seijuro sorprendido. Su padre estaba velando también por Sakirai y otros jóvenes modelos.

\- Ven hijo, vamos a dormir hijo – Mañana será un día muy ajetreado al parecer... Me has dejado con mucho trabajo después de todo…

\- Lo lamento padre- le dijo Akashi cabizbajo. - No quería meterte en esto. Quería ver una solución por mi mismo, ya lo tenía todo planeado. No quería imponerte nada..

\- No te preocupes, lo haré feliz -Ese chico me simpatiza -Además que eres tú quien quiere ayudarlo. Me gustó que finalmente lo hayamos conversado y podamos buscar la forma de ayudar a tu amigo juntos – le dijo Masaomi conmovido.

\- Estaré endeudado contigo mucho tiempo… Dime ¿Qué deberé hacer a cambio? – le preguntó temiendo las exigencias que esto le podría atraer.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando hijo? – le preguntó sorprendido. Masaomi no estaba preparado para esa pregunta.

\- Seguro que querrás algo de mí a cambio ¿No?

\- Bueno, ya que lo dices así, si hay algo que me gustaría que hicieras…

\- ¿Qué cosa?- le preguntó pensando en las notas de su escuela, las clases extras con sus tutores, etc…

\- Pasa más tiempo conmigo ¿Quieres?- le preguntó Masaomi con voz quebradiza. (Fingió una tos para pasar desapercibido).

\- Bueno, si me preparas tus deliciosos sandwiches … - le dijo mirando las migas del pan que se había prácticamente devorado.

\- Ohhh claro…. ¡Si eso quieres!, lo haré feliz -Además que sé preparar algunas cosas más… ya verás…

\- Claro, que tendrás que pagarle extra al cocinero por dejar todo este desastre- le dijo mirando el desorden en la cocina.

\- Naaaaaa… me gustaría ver sus caras cuando sepan que fui yo- rió divertido.

\- A mí también- le dijo Akashi sonriendo, levantándose de la mesita de diario saliendo de la cocina de la casa.

Los guardias de Masaomi los escoltaron hasta sus habitaciones. Estaban realmente conmovidos con todo lo sucedido. Nunca habían visto, en los años que llevaban sirviendo en esa casa, una charla como esa entre los dos. Nunca los habían visto compartir siquiera. Estaban demasiado felices por ambos.

El corazón de Akashi se sentía pleno. Su padre lo ayudaría y desde ahora en adelante al parecer pasarían más tiempo juntos. Ambos tenían como objetivo ayudar a Kise.

Ambos ya tenían un plan diseñado para hacerlo. Claro que el plan de Akashi era mucho más simple que el de Masaomi. El no se iría por las buenas. Forzaría las cosas de ser necesario. Usaría todo su poder de ser necesario. Haría uso de sus influencias y de la posición que su apellido le daban. Esta, era la primera cosa que su hijo le pedía de corazón, y él lo haría. Le debía mucho a su hijo. Muchas horas de cariño, de atención y tiempo juntos. Pero también se sentía en deuda con Kise Ryouta, ya que gracias a él, había tenido la oportunidad de acercarse a su hijo. El le había abierto los ojos. Y lo ayudaría costase lo que costase. Y aunque fuera por las malas, lo haría. Así tuviera que pasar por encima de algunas personas. Al pedírselo su hijo, se había vuelto un tema personal. Y si había algo que Masaomi odiaba, era perder.


	32. Masaomi y Kise

\- ¿Pero qué significa esto?- preguntó el padre de Midorima al entrar a la habitación de Kise. Se sorprendió mucho al ver que Aomine Daiki se encontraba dormido a su lado, acomodado en un espacio minúsculo para no molestar a Kise.

\- ¡Ehh!- ¡Disculpe!- le contestó Aomine saltando al ser descubierto. Temía con todo su ser que el padre de Midorima lo mandara arrestar. Si él resultaba ser la mitad de gruñón que su hijo mayor, sin dudas estaría en grandes problemas…

\- ¡Hola doctor! ¡Buenos días! ¿No es muy temprano para que usted esté aquí?- le preguntó Kise restregándose los ojos. Estaba muy cansado y aún tenía mucho sueño.

\- ¡Buenos días Ryouta!- le respondió divertido al ver las distintas reacciones de ambos. Mientras Aomine ya se había puesto de pie todo avergonzado, Kise se mostraba totalmente indiferente al hecho de que él los hubiera descubierto.

-¡Doctor Midorima!- ¡Discúlpeme!- ¡Pero necesitaba verlo!- le dijo Aomine avergonzado – Por eso me escondí dentro del armario anoche y esperé a que Kise llegara a la habitación. El Padre de Midorima sonrió aún más.

\- ¿Qué te escondiste dónde?- le preguntó divertido pero intentando hacerse el serio.

\- En el armario. Esperé mucho rato. En verdad, lo siento- No me envíe a arrestar con los guardias de seguridad- le dijo Aomine asustado inclinándose repetidas veces ante él.

\- ¿Qué opinas Ryouta?- ¿Lo mando a arrestar?- le preguntó el muy serio (aunque por dentro moría de risa)

Kise miró a Aomine evaluando esa posibilidad. Después de todo sería una buena venganza.

\- Todo dependerá doctor- le dijo Kise serio, lo que alteró de sobremanera a Aomine.

\- ¿De qué?- le preguntó el médico

\- ¿Cómo que depende? - ¿Qué broma es esta Kise?- le preguntó Aomine al borde de la desesperación. Después de ver cómo el padre de Midorima había sacado a los padres de Kise del hospital y al ver a su propio hijo intimidado por él, no le cabían dudas a Aomine que podría ser sacado de una manera similar… y más, ser acusado a sus padres. Kise sin tomar en consideración los dichos de Aomine, continuó…

\- Dígame doc… cuando usted entró… ¿Dónde se encontraba él?- le preguntó mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

\- La verdad que se encontraba en una posición bastante indecorosa – le dijo él molesto haciendo cómo que anotaba algo en lo que debía ser la ficha médica de Kise.

\- ¿Indecorosa?- preguntó Kise sorprendido

\- Si, estaba abrazado a ti – recostado en apenas 15 cm de espacio de la cama. No sé cómo pudo mantenerse así por tanto tiempo sin caerse

\- ¿Me tenía abrazado?- le preguntó Kise

\- Sí- le respondió el médico ad portas de un ataque de risa.

\- OK- Puede sacarlo con los guardias entonces- rió Kise para sorpresa de todos. El doctor se alegró de verlo tan feliz. Después de haberlo visto tan deprimido y triste, esa sonrisa relajada y animada de Kise lo alegró de inmediato.

Aomine que aún estaba procesando todo, le pegó un coscorrón en la cabeza a Kise con cariño.

\- Oye, no me asustes así idiota- Mira que en verdad pensé que me arrestarían. – El padre es más terrible que su hijo- le dijo asustado

\- ¡Eso no es verdad!- le dijo Kise sorprendido

\- Jajajajaja- sí bueno – comentó el padre de Midorima. – Sé que mi hijo es todo un Tsundere, cómo le dice su amigo Takao- sonrió- pero es buen chico. Él ha estado muy preocupado por los dos. De hecho, me avisó que algo así era posible que sucediera. Por eso, si no se dieron cuenta, nadie entró a molestarlos – sonrió.

Tanto Kise como Aomine quedaron atónitos. Midorima le había contado todo a su padre con anterioridad. Por eso nadie había entrado a interrumpirlos. Se miraron sonrientes. Midorima después de todo, debía apreciarlos…y harto.

\- ¿Bueno? ¿Y cómo están las cosas?- preguntó el médico a su paciente.

\- Mucho mejor que ayer al menos- le contestó Kise sonriendo.

\- Me alegro mucho... – Ahora te examinaré- le comentó comenzando a revisarlo.

Aomine miraba hacia fuera por la ventana. Aún era muy temprano. Si se apuraba quizás, lograba llegar a clases…

\- ¿Debes irte verdad?- le preguntó Kise mirando la hora

\- Sí, debo ir a clases- le contestó. – Además que hoy tengo entrenamiento- le respondió

Kise lo miró algo triste. Aomine entendió de inmediato.

\- Pero no me quedaré. Vendré a verte a penas terminen las clases. – A nadie le importará que falte- Satsuki no se opondrá.

\- No puedes faltar… la Interhigh está a la vuelta de la esquina…- Debes apoyar a tu equipo.

\- Al único que debo apoyar es a ti. Cuando haya que jugar, jugaré con ellos y los venceremos a todos de ser necesario. Pero ahora, mi única prioridad eres tú- le dijo besándolo sensualmente en los labios.

\- Preferiría que hicieran eso cuando yo no esté- le dijo el doctor medio sonrojado.

\- ¡Oh sí disculpe!- le dijo Kise medio avergonzado.

\- No, no es que me moleste su relación o algo así- dijo el médico excusándose de inmediato… - Pero prefiero no ver este tipo de muestras de afecto entre las parejas…

\- Si, entiendo.. - le dijo Aomine. – Doctor, ¿Cuándo cree que darán de alta a Kise?

\- Puede que pasado mañana. Él ya deberá comenzar a retomar su vida normal. A caminar un poco. Hoy te levantarás y caminarás acompañado por las enfermeras. Mañana te quitaremos los vendajes y de andar bien, podrás irte sin vendas ni nada. No podrás hacer movimientos bruscos y deberás cuidarte el brazo, pero todo va mejor de lo que esperaba. – Sonrió mirando a Kise.

La noticia si bien los ponía feliz. Ambos estaban intranquilos. Ninguno de los dos sabía con certeza qué pasaría realmente con Kise cuando le dieran el alta. Si bien, Kise confiaba en Akashi, no sabía hasta qué punto su ayuda podría hacer cambiar de planes a sus padres….

(*******)

Masaomi mandó a la llamar a los padres de Kise a su mansión, antes de que abandonaran Tokio. Ellos acudieron de inmediato. No podían no asistir. Solo que el motivo nunca les fue comunicado. Fueron recogidos directamente en el hotel donde se hospedaban por el chofer de Masaomi.

Era muy temprano. Los padres de Kise abandonarían Tokio a las 10 am en el tren bala, por lo cual, Masaomi los citó a las 8.15am con el compromiso de que serían llevados a la estación a tiempo por sus hombres. Apenas comenzó la reunión, Masaomi les dijo cual era el motivo por el cual los había citado.

\- Disculpe Masaomi-San - ¿Usted realmente quiere convertirse en el tutor legal de nuestro hijo?- le preguntó sorprendido la madre de Kise

\- Sí- le respondió él sin tapujo alguno

\- ¿Pero por qué?- le preguntó ella sorprendida

\- Verá. Su hijo es buen amigo del mío y si su hijo se ha esforzado tanto para llegar hasta donde está, no creo que sea necesario que abandone todo tan solo por este accidente. Hablé con su doctor, y su hijo no tendrá necesidad de faltar a clases mucho tiempo más. El necesita caminar y el colegio no queda tan lejos de su departamento.

\- ¿Pero y la multa?- le preguntó el padre de Kise

\- No se preocupen de eso- yo me preocuparé- le contestó Masaomi pacientemente

\- ¡No podemos permitirlo!- le contestó la madre de Kise molesta. – No sé que segundas intenciones tiene con nuestro hijo- pero nuestro deber es llevarlo a casa y que deje el estilo de vida que hasta el día de hoy lleva …

\- ¿Qué intenciones creo que tengo con él Sra?- le preguntó el padre de Akashi levantando severamente el tono de su voz. – Y discúlpeme, creo que ya es un poco tarde para empezar a jugar a los padres preocupados. – Ustedes solo quieren llevárselo para quedar bien ante la gente que los rodea. Tengo claro que un grupo de fanáticas de su hijo los estuvieron amedrentando en su casa y que perdieron contacto con varios de sus amigos y vecinos luego de la entrevista que dio su hijo- le dijo más severo aún.

A decir verdad ninguno de ellos dos contaba con que Masaomi tuviera esa información, pero lo que decía era cierto. A los padres de Kise solo les importaba recuperar sus apariencias y que la relación gay de su hijo nunca saliera a la luz. Eso donde ellos vivían sería sin dudas muy mal visto. Después de todo, vivían en un lugar que era un tanto conservador.

\- Si así fuera, eso sería nuestro problema- le dijo la madre de Kise más molesta aún.

\- Pero ya ve que no es solo su problema, puesto que también lo es de su hijo- le contestó Masaomi comenzando a perder la paciencia. - Si tanto les preocupaban las apariencias y sus amistades, para empezar, nunca deberían haber dejado a su hijo viviendo solo, manteniéndose por su cuenta, al cuidado de un extraño. – les dijo haciendo cómo que miraba distraído unos documentos. - ¿Me pregunto que dirán los tribunales de menores al respecto?-

\- ¿Por qué los tribunales?- preguntó el padre de Kise preocupado.

\- Claro, si queremos evitar la multa por parte de la empresa de Sato, deberemos verlo en los tribunales de menores ya que su hijo aún no cuenta con la mayoría de edad…

\- ¡Por eso lo mejor es llevarnos al chico fuera de aquí y que pague la indemnización con el dinero que tiene ahorrado y asunto arreglado! – le dijo la madre de Kise satisfecha.

\- Pero resulta que esa no es la solución… porque ustedes terminarán arruinando la vida de su hijo. Lo van a obligar a llevar una vida que no quiere. Ustedes no estarán a gusto con él allá, y él sin dudas, no será feliz. Lo alejarán de todo lo que ama… su escuela, su equipo de basketball, sus amigos, su profesión, todo…

\- Si, nadie estará feliz, pero es todo lo que podemos hacer - le dijo ella ofuscada.

\- No, no es lo único que pueden hacer. Por eso les pido que me nombren a mí como su tutor legal, y yo solucionaré de todo…

\- No veo en verdad cuál es el interés que tienes detrás de todo esto- le dijo la madre de Kise mirándolo con los ojos medios entrecerrados. Ella quería dar con los verdaderos motivos de Masaomi.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles?- le preguntó él medio divertido. No podía entender a los padres de Kise. ¿Por qué se negaban tanto? ¿Sería acaso que la verdadera razón para negarse era poder cuidarlo cómo es debido e intentar arreglar las cosas con su hijo? ¿Sería ese el verdadero motivo? ¡Quizás eso era!.. pero no estaban dispuesto a admitirlo... Después de todo no era tan descabellado pensar así. El se había valido de la entrevista de Kise para recuperar a su propio hijo… ¿Sería posible que ellos también lo quisieran recuperar? ¿Arreglar las cosas? ¿Solucionar el pasado?

\- Quizás te quieres aprovechar de nuestro hijo y quitarle su dinero- le dijo ella de pronto, haciendo que Masaomi se molestara de inmediato.

\- ¿Crees acaso que necesito el dinero de tu hijo?- le preguntó él tratando de controlar la ira que sentía en esos momentos. Esa señora se estaba pasando de la raya.

\- Uno nunca sabe a quien tiene al frente- le respondió ella conteniéndose un poco también, no era bueno hacer enojar a Akashi Masaomi.

\- Claramente no- le respondió él mirándolos pensativo. – Mire – le dijo pensando en otra idea- Si tanto quieren cuidar de su hijo y ayudarlo a superar este difícil momento, les ofrezco otra opción- comentó sonriendo.

Akashi se encontró con esta situación de improvisto. Se sorprendió al escuchar las voces de los padres de Kise en su casa. Iba en busca de su padre para desayunar, cuando puedo darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Cómo no quería interrumpir, se quedó apoyado en la muralla escuchando todo. No sabía qué era lo que su padre realmente planeaba

\- ¿Cuál?- le preguntó el padre de Kise

\- Vente a trabajar a Tokio nuevamente. Pediré que te asignen a la oficina de acá, en un mejor puesto y asunto arreglado. Pero se harán cargo legalmente de su hijo y velarán por sus necesidades. Así ustedes quedarán como unos excelentes padres y podrán retomar la relación con su hijo.

Los padres de Kise quedaron sorprendidos. Lo que Masaomi les proponía era bastante bueno. A ellos les convenía. El padre de Kise ansiaba hace tiempo un aumento y ascenso, y volver a Tokio no era malo.

\- ¿Pero tendríamos que vivir con él?- le preguntó la madre de Kise

\- Pues por supuesto, ¿Acaso no quieren recobrar a su hijo?- les preguntó Masaomi sorprendido.

\- ¿Recobrar?

\- Me refiero a volver a formar una familia con él… como padres e hijo…

\- No, esa no es nuestra intención después de todo – le respondió ella. Ese chico nunca nos escucha. Si él quisiera vivir con nosotros, ya hubiera regresado a vivir a nuestra casa, además que tendría que seguir nuestras reglas y él no querrá. Además que no lo dejaremos ver a ese tal Aomine Daiki ni a esa familia. Tampoco seguirá con esa carrera de modelaje y deberá estudiar algo con lo que nosotros estemos de acuerdo…

\- ¡Vaya! – exclamó Masaomi decepcionado. - Por un momento pensé que querían redimir sus pecados con su hijo. Llegué a pensar que querían tratar de demostrarle que tiene unos padres que lo entienden y se preocupan por él… pero al final, ustedes se preocupan por conseguir solo lo que ustedes quieren. - Qué él sea feliz o no, les da lo mismo ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Qué pecados?- le preguntó ella molesta. El debería pedirnos disculpas por llevarnos siempre la contra… - le refutó ella

\- ¿Saben qué?- les dijo Masaomi serio, demasiado serio para el gusto de ellos dos- les voy a dar una tercera opción- le dijo cruzando las manos y tomando una postura totalmente relajada…

\- ¿Sí?- preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos más enojada que la vez anterior, esta conversación la tenía aburrida.

\- Me firman de inmediato el poder y me dejan a cargo de su hijo, o tú (dijo mirando directamente al padre de Ryouta) considérate despedido de este momento de la empresa. Aquí en mi celular, tengo todo un archivo con más de diez causales distintas enviadas en el último reporte realizado por tu jefe directo por las cuales puedo despedirte sin ningún problema. Te irás sin ningún tipo de indemnización. ¿Quieres que tu familia y tu nombre queden deshonrados?.

\- ¿Me está amenazando?- le preguntó el padre de Kise sorprendido.

\- Obviamente que sí- abierta y declaradamente. ¿En serio te queda alguna duda después de lo que te dije?– Si no acceden por las buenas, lo haré por las malas… - Consulté con mis abogados y tenemos antecedentes de sobra para demandarlos por abandono de su hijo, apropiación indebida y uso de su dinero y hasta podríamos incluir explotación de un menor si somos un poco más drásticos. ¿Me pregunto cómo tomará eso la prensa? ¿Y el juez?

Ese había sido un golpe bajo y lo sabía. Pero Masaomi estaba ofuscado al darse cuenta que ellos en verdad no querían recuperar a su hijo. Solo se preocupaban de ellos. Por eso quizás estaba tan molesto.

Ellos podían ser una familia. Masaomi los envidiaba mucho a ellos por eso. Ellos estaban desaprovechando la oportunidad que la vida le había quitado a él cuando su esposa murió. Ellos tenían todo para poder ser una familia feliz, pero lo estaban desaprovechando por las razones más estúpidas que él había escuchado.

\- Me voy- les dijo levantándose de pronto. – Esperaré su respuesta hoy en la tarde. Háganmela saber con el manager de su hijo. El me comunicará su respuesta.

\- Creo que cómo nos ha planteado las cosas, no nos queda más que aceptar – dijo el padre de Kise derrotado. Pero quiero que sepa que esto no es lo que deseamos.

\- Ok. – Mi abogado les hará llegar los documentos para que los firmen. Les agradezco su cooperación. Y dicho esto, se retiró. Los padres de Kise fueron escoltados por el mayordomo de la casa hasta la entrada, donde los esperaba el chofer que los llevaría a la estación de trenes.

Masaomi se retiró disgustado. No había querido ser rudo. Pero sentía que si no lo hacía, no podría ayudar al chico.

\- Vaya, esas si que fueron negociaciones forzosas- le dijo Akashi apoyado en la muralla con los brazos cruzados cuando su padre pasó por su lado. Masaomi saltó. No contaba con que su hijo estuviera escuchando todo.

\- Bueno, no querían acceder…. Y la verdad…. – Masaomi no quiso continuar. Se quedó callado abruptamente.

\- ¿La verdad qué?- le preguntó su hijo sorprendido. Era muy extraño que su padre se quedara callado a mitad de una frase. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, le estaba pasando mucho en este último tiempo. (incluso a él mismo).

\- Nada- le respondió. – No siempre soy así- le dijo excusándose con su hijo. –Intento no llegar a esto…

\- No me importa- le contestó Akashi. – Te agradezco que lo hayas hecho. Esas personas me sacan de quicio – Correspondía que alguien los pusiera en su lugar….

\- ¿Hablas en serio?- le preguntó su padre caminando a su lado.

\- Si, claro, son insoportables. - Pero debo confesarte que me hubiera gustado que hubieran tomado la opción del trabajo acá – le dijo cerrando los ojos.

\- Debo reconocer que a mí también, pero a ellos, no les importa Kise, solo quieren doblegarlo para que los obedezca…

Akashi miró el suelo triste. El conocía ese sentimiento. El había sentido ese sentimiento miles de veces desde la muerte de su madre y era realmente desolador. Masaomi lo miró de reojo. No era difícil darse cuenta de lo que su hijo pensaba, pero no quiso decir nada. No quería abrir la herida. Eso era algo que algún día tendrían que conversar en profundidad, pero sentía que ninguno de los dos estaba listo. Por ahora, solo se preocuparía de estar con él y conocerlo. Acompañarlo. Ya llegaría el día en que ambos pudieran enfrentar el tema. Enfrenar el pasado. Y sin decir nada, en completo silencio, fueron juntos a tomar desayuno…. 

(* * * * * * * *)

Kise dormía profundamente. Al parecer, el que Aomine estuviera en su habitación, a su lado, lo relajaba profundamente y podía dormir absolutamente en paz.

De pronto, un mensaje entró al celular de Aomine. Era de Akashi:

 _ **Akashi**_ : Todo solucionado. Dile a Ryouta que cuando le den el alta, se queda en Tokio.

 _ **Aomine**_ : ¿Hablas en serio?

 _ **Akashi:**_ Sí- pregúntale si es factible que mi padre y yo pasemos a verlo en un par de horas más.

 _ **Aomine**_ : Ahora está dormido, pero sí, vengan. Anoche le dije lo que me dijiste y gracias a eso, ahora está descansando bien. –Si vienen, y le explican todo, quedará más tranquilo.

 _ **Akashi:**_ ¿Todo bien entre ustedes?

 _ **Aomine**_ : Sí- eso creo

 _ **Akashi**_ : Me alegro. Dile que iremos a eso del medio día.

 _ **Aomine:**_ Está bien- y dicho esto se desconectó.

Aomine ese día había faltado a clases. No había querido moverse del lado de su novio. Había llamado a su madre y ella había quedado de ir a reunirse con él. Quería ver a Ryouta. Quería abrazarlo. Decirle que contara con ellos, con su familia. Ella esperaba poder cuidarlo en su casa. Ella lo llenaría de mimos. Acondicionaría un cuarto especial para él. Mikami, había estado dispuesta a cederle su habitación a Ryouta, ya que se sentía tremendamente culpable por todo. No sabía si su hijo menor aceptaría eso. Seguramente iba a querer compartir dormitorio con él. Pero aún así lo debían conversar.

Faltando 15 minutos para el medio día, Aomine despertó a su novio.

\- Despierta Ryouta- llevas durmiendo mucho rato y hay novedades. – Kise, despierta te digo, hay novedades- insistió

\- ¿Novedades?- preguntó él despertando de a poco. Era la primera vez que había logrado dormir tan bien, desde que había llegado al hospital.

\- Si, viene Akashi con su padre a hablar contigo – le dijo como si nada

\- ¿Quééé?- le preguntó algo sobresaltado, abriendo muy grande los ojos

\- Sí, a las doce estarán aquí- Así que si quieres arreglarte señor vanidoso antes de que lleguen, tienes 15 minutos para hacerlo. Sabes que Akashi no suele retrasarse. Es un reloj humano.

\- Lo sé- dijo tomando un espejo para mirarse su rostro.

\- Ya no pareces un cadáver viviente como ayer- pero péinate, tu cabello es un desastre…

\- ¡Ohhh! -¿Cómo puedes decirme eso Ahomine?- ¡Más en estos momentos! ¡Qué viene el padre de Akashi!

\- Ahhhh- también vendrá mi madre a verte…

\- ¡Dios! ¿Alcanzaré a bañarme? ¿Me dejarán?

\- No sé- llama a la enfermera y pregúntale

Obviamente, no se lo permitieron. Solo le autorizaron ir al baño, lavarse la cara, los dientes y sería. Con eso debía conformarse.

Kise se miró al espejo durante unos momentos. Tenía mejor semblante. Era verdad lo que le había dicho Aomine, ya no parecía un cadáver viviente. Pero aun así, no recuperaba su atractivo natural.

Kise caminó despacio acompañado por Aomine. La situación era demasiado ridícula. Pero al parecer tendría que acostumbrarse por un tiempo. Ya que de ahora en adelante, o al menos por un periodo de tiempo, debería caminar acompañado.

A la hora exacta, llegaron los Akashi. Aomine salió a recibirlos. Los condujo a la habitación de Kise y luego de los saludos pertinentes, se dispuso a dejarlos solos.

\- Quédate Daiki – le ofreció Akashi. Kise los miró a ambos.

\- No, gracias- Me imagino que hablarán cosas privadas. No creo que deba interferir. Después Ryouta me contará…

\- Está bien- le dijo Akashi pensativo. – En ese caso, será mejor que yo también salga- dijo él parándose para salir también.

\- ¡No es necesario!- exclamó Kise asustado. La presencia del padre de Akashi lo intimidaba demasiado, sabía que él era terrible. No quería quedarse a solas con él.

\- No te preocupes de nada Ryouta, mi padre no te morderá. - Pero intenta no contradecirlo ni hacerlo enojar- le dijo sonriendo en forma sarcástica. Kise tragó nervioso mirando a Masaomi.

\- Jajajaja- no seas así Seijuro- le dijo su padre riendo- Solo harás que tu joven amigo me tenga más miedo del que me tiene ahora…

Akashi lo miró y salió sonriendo de la habitación. Kise había quedado muy impresionado. No sabia desde cuando ellos dos se llevaban así de bien, pero en el fondo de su corazón, se alegró infinitamente. Tanto así, que sus nervios desaparecieron por unos momentos y sonrió.

\- Te sorprenderá que venga a hablar contigo- le dijo Masaomi mirando a Kise, colocándose algo serio.

\- Si – le respondió Kise nervioso.

\- Bueno la verdad es que no tengo muy claro por donde comenzar a explicarte todo, pero quiero decirte que ya no tendrás que preocuparte por nada. - Hablé con tus padres y accedieron a dejarte a mi cuidado. Desde hoy y hasta que cumplas los 20 años, yo seré tu tutor legal. Siendo tu manager quien estará a cargo de ti aquí en Tokio, pero él me reportará a mi directamente. Por lo cual, no podrán firmar nada que no cuente con mi consentimiento.

\- ¿Qué?- le preguntó Kise abriendo los ojos muy grande debido a la impresión. No entendía qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. No entendía que era lo que había pasado fuera de las paredes de su habitación durante esos días…

\- Lo mejor será que empiece desde el principio- le dijo Masaomi sentándose más cerca de él y sirviéndole un vaso de agua a Kise. -Te contaré todo, tal cual han sucedido las cosas. Algunas cosas quizás serán difíciles de entender, pero creo que nada de lo que te diga te sorprenderá – le dijo a modo de introducción... – Verás, el día que te accidentaste…..

Y así Masaomi le comenzó a relatar todo tal cómo habían sido las cosas. La preocupación de su hijo, de los Aomine, la forma de actuar de sus padres, la actitud de Sato, la reacción del padre de Midorima, todo… no omitió nada, ni disfrazó nada. –Lo mejor sería que Kise supiera la verdad de las cosas, tal cual habían sucedido. No quería que pensara mal de él en el futuro, que pudiera llegar a culparlo por haberlo separado de sus padres o algo por el estilo. Masaomi no confiaba absolutamente nada en los padres de Kise, y lo más probable, eran que distorsionaran los hechos después, por eso le contó tal cual habían sucedido las cosas… incluidas las amenazas que él mismo les impuso al fin de poder liberarlo de sus padres.

Kise escuchaba atento. Su miraba volvía a perder el brillo de sus ojos. Estaba decepcionado una vez más. Con eso Kise comenzaba a entender, que realmente, la relación con sus padres, nunca cambiaría. Lentamente unas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

\- Toma hijo- le dijo Masaomi facilitándole un pañuelo desechable.

Kise lo tomó pero no podía hablar. Sentía que el pecho le dolía más que antes. El de alguna manera, había querido pensar que sus padres querían que fuera con ellos para realmente cuidarlo. Lo había pensado, lo había incluso deseado. Por su puesto que no se quería ir con ellos, pero en sus pensamientos más internos, quería creer que así había sido. Pero ahora, habiendo escuchado que habían tenido la oportunidad de trasladarse a Tokio, con un ascenso para su padre, y aún así no habían accedido, lo había terminado de destrozar.

\- Discúlpame que te haya dicho toda la verdad. Creí que era necesario decírtela. Aunque ahora creo que me arrepiento – le dijo Masaomi sopesando su decisión. En verdad se había arrepentido. Quizás no había sido el momento oportuno..

\- No, está bien- Así es mejor- Por un momento hasta evalué la posibilidad de irme con ellos – Pensé que así quizás existiría una oportunidad para volver a ser una familia, pero veo que no tendría caso… ellos quieren un perro obediente, no un hijo…

\- Lo lamento- le dijo Masaomi – En serio….

\- No importa- le dijo Kise tranquilizándose – Pero aún no entiendo algo…- comentó de pronto.

\- ¿Qué no entiendes?- le preguntó Masaomi con cariño

\- ¿Por qué usted está tan interesado en ayudarme a mí?- le preguntó con voz quebradiza.

Masaomi sonrió con cariño.

\- Porque estoy en deuda contigo- le dijo haciéndole un pequeño cariño en su mejilla.

\- ¿Conmigo? – le preguntó sorprendido

\- Si- le dijo el suavemente

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No entiendo? – le insistió.

\- Leí tu entrevista, sabes… - dijo de pronto. –Me dí cuenta con ella lo solo que te sentías. Todo lo que te esforzabas por salir adelante. Solo. Descubrí a mi hijo leyéndola, y me molesté con él porque estuviera perdiendo el tiempo leyendo una revista y no un libro de clases... -¿Me imagino que sabes que siempre he sido muy duro y estricto con él, verdad?

Kise no atrevía a decir nada. Ya que de hecho, conocía bien la historia de Akashi.

\- ¡Vamos puedes decírmelo!- Sé que conoces a mi hijo hace años, de seguro alguna vez te habrá comentado algo o te habrás percatado de eso…

\- Bueno, mentiría si le dijera que no sabía… después de todo, Akashi es demasiado exigente consigo mismo. Sé que lo hace por usted- le respondió Kise con franqueza, cosa que Masaomi agradeció.

\- Ese día el chofer me comentó que mi hijo ya la había leído con anterioridad a ese día y que había comentado distraído, que él se sentía igual que tú. Desde ese día abrí los ojos. Me di cuenta del daño que le estaba provocando a mi hijo… y desde ese tiempo a la fecha, he intentado apoyarlo en todo.

También me sorprendió la forma cómo te referiste a mi hijo en la entrevista. Lo describiste con bastante aprecio y admiración. Por eso no me sorprendió cuando Seijuro quiso viajar de inmediato a verte.

Esa fue la primera vez que mi hijo se acerca a pedirme algo tan angustiado. Quería viajar de inmediato. No quería estar allá solo esperando noticias. Quería ver con sus propios ojos las cosas y ayudarte. Cuando Sato se presentó acá, el mismo lo puso en su lugar. El me pidió expresamente que te ayudara. El se ofreció a pagar la multa de Sato con su propio dinero. El me pidió que te pudieras quedar en la casa que tenemos acá para que seas atendido día y noche. Seijuro fue quien me pidió que te ayudara, incluso a costa de que yo le exigiera algo a cambio…. - Masaomi se detuvo ante el asombro en la cara de Kise.

\- ¿En serio Akashicchi hizo todo esto por mí?- le preguntó Kise volviendo a llorar, el nudo en la garganta era insoportable.

\- Sí – te aprecia más de lo que tú crees y simpatiza con tu causa. Desde que estoy aquí me he dado cuenta que los aprecia a todos bastante. Más de lo que yo pensaba – Y obviamente, lo haré. Ya lo hice. Y los ayudaré a todos de ser necesario. Pero aun cuando él no lo hubiera hecho, de haberme enterado, quiero que sepas que igual te hubiera ayudado. Simpatizo contigo. Porque me hiciste darme cuenta de mi error como padre- le dijo mirándolo serio.

\- Gracias…- le dijo Kise en un susurro.

\- En base a todo lo anteriormente señalado, te comento que no debes preocuparte de nada más que tu recuperación. Puedes quedarte en nuestra casa y disponer de ella como se te antoje. Nosotros regresaremos a Kioto luego. Mi hijo debe retomar las clases y yo debo regresar a trabajar desde allá. Olvídate de todo. Tu departamento está cancelado en forma anticipada por todo el año. Cuando quieras regresar, estará disponible para ti. Olvídate de la multa. Yo me encargaré de Sato y todo lo demás…

Kise lo escuchaba, pero no podía creerlo. Sonaba todo tan maravilloso, pero no estaba de acuerdo. No quería ser ayudado de esa forma, sentía que no se lo merecía.

\- Muchas gracias pero no puedo aceptar – le dijo Kise

\- ¿Cómo?- le preguntó Masaomi

\- Le agradezco todo, en verdad, pero me es imposible aceptar lo que usted me está ofreciendo…

\- Pero ¿Por qué?- le preguntó sorprendido

\- Me es imposible aceptar el irme a su casa y que pague mi departamento. Tampoco entiendo que se sienta agradecido por mí, ya que fue usted mismo quien se dio cuenta de que estaba desperdiciando ser feliz con su hijo. El que haya sido mi entrevista la que lo ayudó a darse cuenta fue solo una coincidencia. Hubiera podido ser la de cualquiera. Puesto que usted es lo bastante inteligente para corregir sus errores. Que su hijo y yo seamos amigos y por poder tenerlo dentro de mi lista de mejores amigos, me hace muy feliz. Pero entienda, que no puedo aceptarlo. Menos que pague mi multa o lo que sea. No estoy acostumbrado a esto. No quiero. Perdone si soy impertinente- le dijo Kise acomodándose bien en su cama. Se encontraba exhausto.

\- Si, pensé que dirías esto, pero ya no está en tus manos. Yo ya me hice cargo de todo y no daré pie atrás. Sino quieres vivir en mi casa, perfecto. Vive en tu departamento. ¿Te molesta que lo haya pagado?- bien, me lo devuelves cuando entres a trabajar … una vez terminada la preparatoria. – le aclaró. – De Sato me encargaré yo. Hoy fuiste tú y la niña Sakirai, mañana serán otros jóvenes modelos- No voy a permitirlo- y otra cosa Ryouta- le dijo mirándolo fijamente…. – Las coincidencias no existen – Si supieras todas las cosas que se tuvieron que dar para que hoy nosotros estemos conversando en esta habitación de este hospital, te darías cuenta que más que una coincidencia, fue el destino. Las cosas se alinearon para que sucedieran. Parece que el Universo te escuchó, y a su manera, a través de terceros y quizás hasta desconocidos, te quiere ayudar. Por ahora acepta la ayuda y el apoyo que todos te estamos ofreciendo. Que el orgullo no te gane. Este no es momento de ser orgulloso. Este es el momento de darte un respiro, mirar las cosas con mejor perspectiva y dejarte querer por quienes te aprecian. Déjate consentir – le dijo el padre de Akashi colocando su mano en la nuca de Kise en modo afectivo. – Esto no te hará ni más débil ni menos fuerte. – Debes concentrarte en recuperarte. Todos están preocupados por ti. Todos quieren verte competir en las nacionales de basketball. Quizás en la Interhigh no podrás participar, porque está demasiado encima. Pero en el torneo de invierno quizás si puedas. Después de todo, es en 6 meses más. Todo dependerá de ti.

El padre de Akashi era un hombre impresionante. Tenía un porte y presencia imponente. Era imposible refutarle nada. Kise había quedado en silencio.

\- Bien, tomaré ese silencio como un sí- Así me gusta- Ahora me voy, te dejaré descansar. Creo que te he dado mucho en qué pensar y te dejé agotado desde muy temprano, pero desde ahora en adelante hablaremos seguido. Aquí te dejo mi tarjeta. Anoté todos los números en los cuales me puedes ubicar. Obviamente este es mi celular personal, el de mi casa y mi mail. Puedes llamarme el día que quieras, a la hora que lo desees, me da lo mismo. Siempre que necesites algo, me encargaré de ti. Si por alguna razón me entero de que no has recurrido a mí, vendré personalmente a reprenderte, y ya escuchaste a mi hijo… no te atrevas a hacerme enojar. – le dijo sonriendo.

\- Gracias- le dijo emocionado. Masaomi sonrió.

\- Como te mencioné antes, tu manager quedará a cargo tuyo en mi representación acá- Es un buen hombre y te aprecia bastante. El ahora trabajará directamente para mí, asi que si me ocultas algo, lo sabré- le dijo frunciendo el ceño. Kise tembló ante esa mirada enojada. (Se parecía a la de Akashi, bueno eran padre e hijo después de todo). - Ya me voy, dejaré entrar a mi hijo unos momentos. Está ansioso por verte y poder conversar contigo unos minutos – le dijo acercándose a la puerta.

\- Gracias por todo- En serio- susurró apenas Kise. Quien aún no podía entender la buena voluntad de Masaomi.

\- De nada hijo- Cuando veas que comento un error con mi hijo, házmelo saber- Así me ayudarás a mí también…

\- ¡Claro!- exclamó Kise - Aunque dudo que desde ahora en adelante, los pueda cometer Akashi-san.

Masaomi le sonrió una vez más y salió en busca de su hijo. Akashi entró de inmediato. Quería ver cómo habían estado las cosas. Estaba ansioso y algo preocupado. Esperaba que su padre no hubiera sido muy rudo con Kise. Aomine lo acompañó. Quería ver cómo estaba su novio. Ambos quedaron sorprendidos al verlo.

\- ¿Cómo estás Ryouta?- le preguntó al ver su cara, sus ojos estaban totalmente llenos de lágrimas. -¿Qué pasó? -¿Mi padre fue…..?- le dijo preocupado acercándose a él. Kise lo tomó de la mano y haciendo uso de la poca fuerza que tenía y del efecto sorpresa, atrajo a Akashi hacia sí, lo más fuerte que pudo. Puso su cara en su pecho y comenzó a sollozar.

\- ¡Gracias Akashicchi, gracias!- le dijo aferrándose a él lo que más pudo.

Tanto Aomine como Akashi quedaron en shock. Era impensado que alguien jalara así de Akashi sin haber sido por lo menos esquivado. Akashi no dejaba que nadie lo tocara ni lo confortara nunca. Pero había sido tomado por sorpresa. Akashi se sorprendió mucho ante esa reacción de Kise. Akashi solía ser muy frió con la gente. No era para nada afectuoso. Por eso fue mayor el asombro de Aomine, cuando Akashi rodeó a Kise con sus brazos y lo dejó llorar sobre su pecho un rato.

\- Tranquilo Ryouta, es lo menos que podía hacer por ti – le dijo él sonriendo tiernamente. – Gracias a ti, mi vida está cambiando como no tienes idea. – Me has mostrado una forma de ver la vida distinta a como la veía antes. – Por eso te estaré siempre agradecido. Además que somos amigos, ¿Verdad?

\- Sí- le dijo Kise sollozando.

\- Ya Ryouta, no asustes más a Daiki, mira que está al borde de un colapso nervioso- le dijo él separándose cuidadosamente de Kise.

Kise miró a Aomine. En verdad su cara era de asombro, espanto, nervios, etc… No pudo evitar reír.

\- Sí, así parece- le dijo sonriendo mientras se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

\- Así me gusta- le decía Akashi con una sonrisa tan cariñosa que era impropia de él. Esos ojos y mirada fría, lo habían abandonado por completo.

\- ¿Entonces todo bien? – le preguntó Akashi a Kise

\- Sí, tu padre me ha dado una gran sorpresa. – Gracias por todo- le dijo una vez más.

\- De nada- le dijo sonriendo- Ya Ryouta, me voy, mi padre está apurado. Nos quedaremos hasta mañana en Tokio y aún tiene asuntos que arreglar. Le pediré a él que me cuente todo. Ahora quédate con tu novio que lo ha pasado muy mal- le dijo Akashi mirando a Aomine quien se sonrojó un poco.

\- Sí, gracias. Estamos en contacto.

\- Claro que sí, desde ahora en adelante más que nunca- le contestó él con la misma sonrisa cálida y se fue.

Aomine no tenía idea de nada. Estaba ansioso por saber qué tanto habían hablado con el padre de Akashi. Pero la cara de tranquilidad que tenía Ryouta en esos momentos, le hacían darse cuenta que eran puras cosas buenas.


	33. Aomine y kise

Aomine no podía estar más asombrado. Kise le relataba todo con lujo de detalle. Estaba tan sorprendido como el rubio. Pero aún así, no podían estar más que agradecidos con el padre de Akashi por dejarle el camino libre para poder continuar.

\- Ryouta, no sé si estarás de humor para una visita más- le preguntó algo avergonzado Aomine.

\- ¿Tu familia?- le preguntó

\- Si, mi madre y mis hermanas están afuera. Han estado desde siempre – Apenas consigo que abandonen este lugar. Si no estás listo, les digo que esperen hasta mañana mejor...

\- Por ahora creo que estoy de humor solo para tu madre ¿Quieres?- Mi cara debe lucir fatal en estos momentos. Pero sí me gustaría que entrara y pedirle perdón por todo lo que le dijo mi madre…

\- Sí luces fatal- le dijo Aomine acariciándolo con cariño. –Tienes que dejar de llorar Ryouta, en verdad no quiero que sigas llorando más – le dijo besándolo con cariño

\- En mi vida había llorado tanto como en estos últimos meses- le dijo refugiándose en su pecho.

\- Parece que estos meses a mi lado te han hecho más mal que bien- le dijo con un dejo de amargura en su voz.

\- Hemos pasado momentos difíciles juntos, eso es verdad- suspiró incrustándose en su pecho… pero me alegra tanto que estemos juntos… ¡Si todas estas cosas me hubieran pasado estando solo, como lo estaba antes, no creo que hubiera sobrevivido a la angustia!.- Estoy feliz de haberme enamorado de ti …

\- Ryouta- le dijo besándolo nuevamente. – Tengo tantas ganas de hacerte el amor... – Tengo tantas ganas de sentirte- ¡Dios siento que hace tanto tiempo que no lo hacemos!- ¡Te deseo tanto!- le dijo sin dejar de besarlo con cariño.

\- Es que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, demasiado para mi gusto…

\- Sí- le respondió Aomine

\- Ya, mejor no me sigas besando así, sino te juro que me voy a correr aquí mismo – le susurró Kise sensualmente, lo que sorprendió mucho a Aomine al oírle decir eso

\- Recuéstate- le dijo Aomine acomodándolo bien – No quiero que te muevas ¿Me entendiste?

\- Si, pero ¿Qué quieres hacer? – le preguntó al ver cómo el moreno le sonreía con lujuria.

\- Es que ya no aguanto más – le dijo Aomine introduciendo su mano por entre los bóxer de Kise.

\- Daiki no hagas eso- exclamó Kise apoyando su cabeza contra la Almohada

\- ¿Por qué no? ¡Mira cómo estás de excitado! – le preguntó tomando su miembro y comenzando a besarlo de improvisto.

\- Nooo, no lo hagas- le gritó intentando detenerlo, pero Aomine lo reprendió.

\- ¡NO TE MUEVAS!- le dijo molesto – Ya te lo había advertido … ¿Quieres ganarte un golpe?

\- Pero Daiki, no lo hagas, no me he bañado – No me siento cómodo- le dijo avergonzado

\- Entonces lo haré solo con mi mano mientras te miro- ¿Quieres?- le preguntó besándolo sensualmente en los labios.

\- Ahhhh- exclamó Kise mientras Aomine comenzaba a jugar con su miembro.

\- ¿Está bien así?- le preguntó el moreno extasiado mientras lo miraba con detenimiento. Las mejillas del rubio se habían puesto rojas, y sus hermosos ojos dorados lo miraban brillantes entrecerrados. Aomine sonrió al no escuchar respuesta. – Tomaré tu cara como un sí- le dijo introduciendo su lengua dentro de la boca de su amante. Kise profundizó el beso.

\- Me encanta- le susurró jadeante – Pero no creo que dure mucho…

\- Córrete cuando quieras- Pero quiero que pienses que soy yo el que te está penetrando ahora- Entrando muy dentro tuyo- lamiéndote entero- le decía en su oído con un tono demasiado erótico… - Ryouta, eres tan sensual – le dijo besándolo apasionadamente, volviendo a introducir su lengua hasta casi llegar a su garganta…

\- Ahhhh- exclamó Ryouta tensándose un poco. Aomine lo sabía, se correría de inmediato..

\- Quiero verte- le dijo colocando su mano libre en la frente de Ryouta para poder despejarla de sus dorados cabellos y así poder ver detenidamente sus facciones para cuando acabara.

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh- exclamó con los ojos cerrados cuando se corrió. Aomine disfrutó del espectáculo. Kise era demasiado sensual y atractivo. Le encantaba ver cuando acababa. Le encantaba darle placer. Verlo excitado.

\- Me encanta verte excitado por causa mía- le dijo Aomine mientras se limpiaba la mano con unos pañuelos desechables que había tomado de la mesita de Kise. Pero Kise no podía responder. Aún no se reponía. Había acabado espectacular. Después de todo, llevaba bastante tiempo sin hacerlo.

\- Gracias- le dijo Kise – Creo que lo necesitaba – le comentó aun jadeante

\- Sí, se notó- Salió muy espeso- le respondió Aomine botando los papeles al basurero.

\- Bueno, estarme masturbando no estaba dentro de mis prioridades durante estos días- le respondió medio molesto – Además que no tengo esas revistas tuyas aquí ni videos pornos para animarme- continuó más molesto aún

\- ¿Te enojaste?- le preguntó mirándolo de cerca sorprendido – Ryouta, no te dije eso para que te molestaras- le dijo acercándose a él aún más. Ryouta no le contestó. Pero miró molesto hacia el lado contrario. Aomine quería echarse a reír por la conducta infantil de Kise, pero sabía que solo lograría enfadarlo más.

\- Oye Ryouta Idiota- No te enojes- Fue solo un comentario. Y si te deja más tranquilo, te aviso que ya no tengo esas revistas en mi habitación. Cuando me masturbo, solo lo hago pensando en ti y en esas expresiones tan deliciosas que haces… Recordando como gimes cuando estás conmigo. - No necesito nada más para correrme que pensar en ti – le dijo sensual.

\- ¿Hablas en serio?- le preguntó Kise sorprendido.

\- Sí- por eso me encanta mirarte. Me encanta como tu cuerpo reacciona a mí- le comentó Aomine.

\- ¿En serio ya no tienes las revistas?- le preguntó Kise mirándolo a los ojos.

\- ¡Rayos Kise!- ¡Te digo que tú eres lo que más me excita y tú me sigues preguntando por las revistas! – le gritó enojado.

\- Si, perdón, pero es que no pensé que la habías botado…

\- Bueno, tú hace tiempo me pediste que me deshiciera de ellas… bueno, y lo hice…

\- ¿Hablas en serio?- le insistió.

\- ¡Claro que hablo en serio!- Y a causa de eso, mis hermanas me molestan siempre y me acusan de todo contigo. Como saben que las boté porque tú me lo pediste, siempre me están chantajeando contigo…

Kise sonrió feliz.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes idiota?- le preguntó Aomine molesto.

\- Es que nunca había entendido qué había provocado eso…

\- ¿Eso qué?- le preguntó aún molesto pero curioso

\- Qué te pudieran chantajear… o sea, si te pido que hagas algo lo harás… a fin de que no me enoje … ¿Por eso ellas me usan para molestarte?

\- Bueno, algo así…. Como vieron que las boté porque tú me lo habías dicho… se aprovecharon … las muy desgraciadas…

\- Jajajajajaja- río Kise. Aomine lo miró sonriente, pero rápidamente su semblante cambió. Se mostró visiblemente angustiado.

\- No te burles…- le dijo Aomine... Sino fuera por eso, no estaríamos aquí quizás…

Kise entendió perfectamente a qué se refería, y sintió como una pequeña espina se clavaba en su corazón.

\- Sí bueno- pero igual no es culpa de ellas. Si mal que mal Mikami igual tenía razón – le dijo mirando hacia otro lado. – Después de todo, tu hermana solo me dijo la verdad – continuó.

Aomine se sintió profundamente mal con ese comentario.

\- Pero eso ya no importa- le dijo Kise rápidamente al ver el cambio de semblante de Aomine.

-¿En serio? – le preguntó él repentinamente

\- Bueno, te mentiría si te dijera que está todo perfecto… pero sé que me amas y eso es suficiente por ahora… además que te necesito y mucho…

\- ¿Por ahora? – le preguntó sorprendido

\- Sí – le respondió

\- Entiendo que aun estés molesto Kise….

\- No estoy molesto a decir verdad…

\- ¿Lastimado?

\- Creo que estoy intranquilo aún…

\- No tienes porqué estarlo. En serio. Te amo demasiado Kise- le dijo mirándolo seriamente.

\- Si, eso lo sé- le dijo sonriendo. – Solo que a veces….

\- ¿Vuelves a sentir dudas?

\- Puede ser… no sé… es decir, no dudo de ti… solo que la imagen, a veces regresa a mi memoria y me tortura…

\- Entiendo- le dijo Aomine mirándolo triste, sentándose en la silla que estaba junto a él y agachando un poco la cabeza.

\- Pero sé que me quieres- le dijo para tranquilizarlo un poco

\- No tienes que decirme cosas para tranquilizarme a mí… soy yo quien debe despejar las dudas y tranquilizarte a ti- le dijo Aomine

\- Bueno, encerrarte en el armario aún creyendo que el padre de Midorima te iba a arrestar fue una buena manera de calmarme- rió. Aomine sonrió divertido.

\- Sí, bueno- sonrió algo melancólico.

\- Oye, ¿no querías que tu madre entrara?- Ve por ella, no quiero que siga esperando…

\- ¿Hablas en serio?

\- Sí, lleva muchos días y debe estar preocupada

\- Ha llorado mucho. Ha estado muy angustiada…

\- Por eso, ve por ella. –Dile a tus hermanas que mañana las veré…

\- Sí- le respondió Aomine

\- Daiki – le dijo él antes que Aomine saliera de la habitación. – Dile que mañana las veré solo porque ahora no estoy muy presentable… pero que no estoy molesto… que Mikami no piense que estoy enojado con ella…

\- Ryouta- comentó Aomine

\- Sí, es en serio- en ningún caso estoy molesto con ella. No quiero que se culpe…

\- Está bien, le diré- Iré por mi madre, vuelvo enseguida…

Y aunque pareciera ilógico, así era, Kise no estaba enojado con Mikami. Ella lo había hecho para molestar a su hermano. Nunca podría haber llegado a pensar, que era su culpa. - Si le había sembrado la duda. Pero él entendía, más que nadie, cómo eran las fans y lo extremas que podían llegar a ser. Solo le dolía recordar el momento. Pero era porque le aterraba la sola idea de poder perder a Daiki. Pero en el fondo sabía que su novio lo amaba. Y bastante. Al Aomine del pasado, no le hubiera importado. Ni si quiera se hubiera molestado en darle una explicación ni nada. Solo se hubiera alejado y nada más.

Estaba pensando eso, cuando vio a la madre de Aomine en la entrada de la puerta. De pie mirándolo absorta. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas de verlo ahí acostado.

\- ¡Ya mamá te lo advertí!- la reprendió Aomine. -¡Por favor no vayas a llorar, sino este idiota estará llorando contigo de nuevo!

\- ¡Oh hijo! - ¡No me retes!- es que nunca me imaginé verlo así, mi pequeño – dijo ella dirigiéndose a Kise con cariño. (A él se le hizo un nudo en la garganta).

\- ¿Cómo está?- le preguntó Kise sonriendo con esa sonrisa de modelo famoso que sacaba a relucir cuando quería... (el muy petulante pensó Aomine).

\- ¡Oh Cariño! - ¡He estado tan preocupada por ti! - ¡No puedo creer que te haya pasado esto!

Kise sonrió al ver cómo ella le afirmaba el rostro con ambas manos para mirarlo con detención. Ella ya lloraba como una Magdalena…

\- ¡Mamá que te dije con lo de llorar!- ¡Mira ya tienes a Kise al borde de las lágrimas!

\- ¡Oh no mi cielo! -¡No te angusties por mi culpa!- le decía ella abrazándolo con cariño. Es que no te imaginas lo preocupada que he estado. Toda la familia en verdad. Mi marido, mis hija y mi hijo… Daiki estaba al borde del colapso nervioso- Nunca lo había visto tan mal…

\- ¿En serio?- le preguntó sorprendido.

\- Sí cariño- pensé que se me moría mi hijo mientras estabas inconciente. Nos has hecho pasar un buen susto.

\- Lo lamento- le dijo él. – No quería preocupar a nadie, pero esto no estaba dentro de mis planes…

\- ¡No me digas eso! - ¡Claro que no lo estaban!- pero aún así nos has tenido tan preocupados… a todos… le dijo ella

\- Supe que mi madre la insultó- le pido disculpas por ello- le dijo Kise algo triste

\- ¡No te preocupes mi cielo!- le dijo ella – Aunque la verdad, yo fui muy mal educada- le di una cachetada de respuesta- Perdón, pero me salí de mis casillas – le dijo ella algo avergonzada.

\- Jajajaja- debió haber sido una muy buena escena – le dijo él

\- Si, todos dicen eso. -Mis hijos quieren subir ese videos a la redes sociales- Yo me niego obviamente a eso… - le dijo molesta

\- ¡Daiki no me lo ha querido mostrar!- le reprochó él

\- Mikami lo tiene en su celular…ella…. – y repentinamente se silenció.

\- ¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó Kise sorprendido.

\- ¡Cielo!- ¡Mikami está muy arrepentida por todo lo que ha pasado! - ¡se siente tan culpable... !,- espero puedas llegar a perdonarla…

\- No estoy molesto con ella- le dijo Kise pensativo - ella lo miró incrédula.

\- ¡Pero es verdad!- de hecho ella me encanta. Mis dos cuñadas. Sé que todo surgió como una venganza para hacer molestar a Daiki, y está bien, lo entiendo- No hay nada de que culparse…- Nadie podía imaginarse que algo así sucedería...

\- Se siente tan mal, que te dejó su habitación libre para que te quedes en ella el tiempo que estimes conveniente – le dijo ella

\- ¿Quedarme dónde?- le preguntó Kise sorprendido. Aomine sonrió.

\- ¡En nuestra casa! -¿Dónde creías que te ibas a quedar una vez que te dan el alta?

\- ¿En mi departamento?- preguntó algo inhibido

\- ¡Por ningún motivo!- Ya está hablado con Masaomi y te quedarás en nuestra casa al menos por una o dos semanas, hasta que puedas volver a clases… Ahí recién podrás volver a tu departamento. Ya que tu escuela está demasiado lejos de nuestra casa. Pero ahí te enviaré a mi hijo para que te atienda.

¿Habla en serio?- le preguntó Kise

\- ¡Por su puesto cielo!- ¡Pasado mañana te irás a nuestra casa!-

\- Pero no quiero quitarle su habitación a Mikami…

\- Bueno, pero ella estará gustosa de hacerlo- le dijo la madre de Aomine

\- Madre, no será necesario- Kise dormirá en mi cama y yo en el suelo. Satsuki me facilitará un colchón inflable que usamos cuando vamos a entrenar afuera. Es rosado, lo cual me molesta, pero nada que una sábana no cubra.

\- ¿Tú ya sabías de esto verdad?- le preguntó Kise sorprendido. Aomine sonrió feliz cerrando los ojos. Esa era una sonrisa muy fresca viniendo de él.

\- ¡Claro!- ¡Ya tengo todo listo!- le dijo él

\- Sí, es en nuestra casa o en la Mansión Akashi… ¿Quizás estarías más cómodo allá? ¿Prefieres eso?- le preguntó la madre de Aomine.

\- ¡No, no! ¡Por ningún motivo!- Solo que no quiero estorbar a nadie, eso es lo único que me preocupa.

\- Cariño, no estorbarás nunca en nuestra casa. Recuerda que hace tiempo ya eres parte de la familia. Solo que tendrás que soportarnos…

\- Feliz me iré con ustedes- le dijo sonriendo.

\- Bien- le dijo ella más tranquila besándolo en la frente. Ya cariño, me voy. Quería verte unos minutos. Pero te veo bien dentro de todo. Me encanta ver esa sonrisa en tu cara.

\- Si- gracias. –Dígale a sus hijas, que mañana cuando esté algo más digno, las recibiré. E insístale a Mikami que no estoy enojado con ella ni nada. Al contrario, quiero que me muestre el video.

\- Estará feliz de oír eso- le dijo la madre de Aomine saliendo de la habitación.

\- ¿En serio no estás molesto con ella?- le preguntó Aomine alzando una ceja

\- No, para nada- le respondió. – Solo quiero que me muestre la mejor toma de todos los tiempos de tu madre pegándole a la mía. Eso si es algo que quiero ver… - le dijo sonriendo alegre. Aomine se alegró. Todo estaba comenzando a tranquilizarse, a medida que avanzaban las horas.


	34. Negociaciones Forzosas parte 1

\- Así como escuchas Sato- le dijo Masaomi al ver su cara de sorpresa – Desde hoy soy el tutor legal de Kise Ryouta, por ende cualquier cosa que debas ver con su representante, desde hoy lo deberás ver conmigo.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto Masaomi?- le preguntó molesto -¿Por qué te metes en mis asuntos?

\- No son tus asuntos - Qué tu estés metido en esto me tiene sin cuidado … Si hago esto es por Kise, él se ha ganado todo mi respeto. Es un joven muy trabajador y no voy a permitir que te aproveches de él …

\- ¡Yo no me estoy aprovechando de él! – gritó Sato furioso

\- Al momento que lo hiciste firmar ese contrato, con esas cláusulas tan abusivas, y es más, que quieras hacerlas efectivas aún sabiendo los problemas que está teniendo ese joven en estos momentos, me parece bastante deshonesto de tu parte…

Sato se quedó en silencio. No sabía como refutarle a Masaomi. Ya que sabía que después de todo, tenía razón.

\- Bueno, pero ellos lo firmaron…

\- Sí, pero ellos no contaban con este accidente y menos contaban que tú y tu firma podrían hacer efectiva esa cláusula en una situación como tal. - Además perdona que te diga, pero vi todas las imágenes y esas no son formas de tratar a la gente. ¡Esa mujer es una explotadora! -¡Más que son unos niños! – le dijo molesto.

\- Bah, no sé desde cuando te molestas tanto por cómo uno trata a la gente… Tú no eres quien para venir a enseñarme nada al respecto… recuerda que eres conocido por no tratar precisamente muy bien a tus empleados..… si ni siquiera a tu propio hijo lo has sabido tratar... -¿O ya te olvidaste que te conozco hace años? ¡Solo que me extraña que ahora andes jugando al papá corazón con ese mocoso!

Eso fue demasiado para Masaomi. Si antes estaba enojado, ahora estaba furioso. Esas palabras, le habían dado muy duro, en la fibra…

\- Mira imbécil – le dijo Masaomi tomándolo bruscamente por la camisa. –Podré ser exigente con mis empleados, pero nadie tiene ese tipo de cláusulas abusivas en sus contratos. Es más, cuentan con todos los beneficios que una buena empresa puede tener. Y al que no le guste, es simple, se puede ir. Tengo más de 10.000 solicitudes de personas que quieren trabajar en mis empresas. Aún así, eso te puedo aceptar que me lo critiques, porque es trabajo y soy muy exigente.. - Pero lo que no te voy a perdonar es que te atrevas a cuestionar la relación que tengo con mi hijo…. – le dijo furioso

\- ¡Suéltame!- ¿Qué te has creído? – le dijo golpeándole la mano en forma brusca a fin de que lo soltara. – Enójate todo lo que quieras, pero sabes que tengo razón. – Desde que murió tu esposa, solo le has dado una vida de infierno a ese crío, eso es sabido por todo el mundo… -No te la vengas a dar de buen padre a estas alturas…

\- Pero eso a ti no te compete- le respondió Masaomi recobrando la compostura. - Lo único que te compete ver conmigo, es lo que vas a hacer respecto a Kise – Yo soy su nuevo tutor legal.

Sato se dedicó a pensarlo. No podía contrariar más a Masaomi. Estaba demasiado enojado, no había sido buena idea tocar la relación que tenía con su hijo, eso había quedado claro. Tenía que arreglar un poco el asunto, pero sin ceder fácilmente, sino Masaomi sabría que le temía. Masaomi era un enemigo demasiado poderoso para él. La única forma de arreglar algo el problema, sería solucionando, aún en contra de su voluntad, el tema del contrato de Kise.

\- ¿Cuándo crees que esté listo para volver a trabajar?- le preguntó Sato pensativo (necesitaba ganar tiempo para pensar).

\- Podrá volver a la escuela en dos semanas más aproximadamente. Pero sus movimientos estarán limitados.

\- Eso no será problema. Solo necesito que se tome algunas fotos más de pie. No le pediremos poses exigentes ni nada.

\- Pero aún estará con el cabestrillo de su brazo. Eso lo tendrá por al menos 3 semanas más.

\- ¿Pero se lo podrá sacar por algunos minutos?- le preguntó

\- No lo sé- le contestó enojado pensando. –Me imagino que si, por unos momentos tal vez… pero eso lo dirá su médico.

\- Quizás lo mejor será sacarlo de esta campaña publicitaria – le dijo Sato malhumorado.

\- ¿Por qué tanto apuro? ¿No era que ya tenías casi listo todo?- le preguntó más molesto Masaomi con los brazos cruzados.

\- Porque quería que estuvieran todas las tenidas lanzadas antes que comience la Copa de las Escuelas! - ¡Ese era nuestro objetivo!

\- ¡Solo ibas a lanzar algunas líneas de ropa, pero aprovechándote de la popularidad del chico, por haber pertenecido a la ex generación de los milagros quisiste lanzarlas todas, tú mismo te pisaste la cola Sato!

\- ¿Y qué? – para eso está la fama ¿O no? – Además yo decido cuando lanzar las líneas de ropa…

\- ¡Lo hubieran logrado si esa estúpida que trabaja para ti no hubiera arruinado y retrasado todo!

\- ¡No la trates así!- le gritó Sato

\- Es una estúpida incompetente. – Menos mal no trabaja conmigo…

\- Al menos hace bien su rol de padre y madre a la vez - le gritó Sato criticando a Masaomi directamente una vez más. (Lo que había sido una pésima idea sin lugar a dudas)

\- ¡Por Dios señores! ¿Hasta qué punto piensan llegar?- le dijo Akashi molesto por tanto grito.

\- ¿Otra vez tú mocoso? -¿A qué vienes a interrumpir esta conversación de adultos?- le gritó Sato molesto

\- Disculpe pero resulta que yo vivo aquí – Y sus gritos me tienen cansado - le respondió frío y altanero como siempre- Sato no podía creer que ese joven lograra intimidarlo. (Incluso más que su padre, si es que eso podía llegar a ser posible).

\- Aunque parece que esto ya se está empezando a convertir en una costumbre- le dijo mirando ahora a su padre en forma igual de fría y altanera. Su padre se intimidó también.

\- Bueno, me voy mejor- No voy a seguir discutiendo esto- le dijo Sato poniéndose de pie abruptamente

\- Espere, no se vaya tan pronto- le dijo Akashi mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, lo que hizo que Sato se sentara de inmediato. Acató la orden de Akashi sin saber porqué, la mirada del emperador lo había dominado por completo.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó él algo asustado, no entendía bien porqué - ¿Es normal que un joven de esa edad pueda mirar así? ¿Por qué diablos obedecí lo que él decía?– pensaba Sato para sus adentros.

\- Tengo una buena idea que quizás le podrá convenir – le dijo Akashi sentándose frente de él.

\- Seijuro preferiría que te mantuvieras al margen de esto- le dijo Masaomi molesto.

\- Padre, te pido que me dejes conversar con este señor respecto de mi idea. Si alguno de los dos, no está de acuerdo conmigo, podrán seguir peleando todo lo que quieran. - ¿Te parece? – le preguntó mirando serio a su padre. Masaomi lo vio tan seguro, que no se pudo negar.

\- Al parecer si tiene un plan después de todo- pensó para sí Masaomi. -Está bien Seijuro puedes hablar. – Pero te advierto que si no estoy de acuerdo, no quiero que vuelvas a entrometerte más en este asunto- le dijo algo brusco. Sato sonrió mirando despectivo a Masaomi. Masaomi entendió que había sido algo rudo con su hijo después de todo, pero a Seijuro no pareció importarle. Ya que asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con él.

\- Gracias a sus dulces gritos pude escuchar varias cosas – dijo Akashi muy serio. - Una de esas fue usted se interesó por Ryouta por dos aspectos importantes: Uno debido a su fama como modelo y dos porque perteneció a la Generación de los Milagros ¿Verdad?

\- Sí ¿Y qué con ello? – le preguntó

\- Al parecer usted está considerando la idea de cambiar de modelo a estas alturas. Si está pensando así, quiero decirle que está cometiendo un grave error, ya que no está pensando en toda la mala publicidad que eso le generará…

\- ¿A qué te refieres muchacho con eso?- le preguntó Sato

\- Parece que usted no entiende bien cuán famoso es Ryouta entre las jóvenes de este país. Si las fans y todos los seguidores de Ryouta se llegaran a enteran del porqué fue sacado de la campaña de publicidad, sumado a las amenazas que recibió por parte de usted y su compañía de cobrarle una suma millonaria luego de verse visto accidentado, le aseguro que eso le generará grandes pérdidas, tanto de imagen como en sus ventas… Sino me cree pregúntele a los padres de él... que ellos le cuenten directamente como reaccionaron sus fans cuando salió publicada la entrevista que Ryouta dio hace unas semanas atrás...

Sato se silenció. Ese era un excelente punto para no sacarlo de la campaña.

\- Y créame que no demoraran más de 5 segundos en enterarse... – Sonrió en forma maligna. Sato se asustó más aún. Akashi lo tenía hipnotizado. Sus ojos eran terribles. - Pero usted está ansioso de lanzar todas las líneas de ropa antes de comience la Interhigh, ¿Verdad?

\- Sí – le respondió titubeante – Ya que no entendía a qué punto quería llegar…

\- Bueno, ¿Qué la parece si le digo que podrá contar con la presencia de Ryouta en las próximas dos semanas, y que además podrá contar con los demás miembros de la ex generación de los milagros para el lanzamiento de las nuevas líneas de ropa?… - le preguntó alzando la mirada en forma más altanera y fría que nunca.

Tanto Sato como Masaomi quedaron perplejos. A ninguno de los dos se le hubiera ocurrido una salida así…

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Contar con los demás miembros de la ex generación? - ¿Estás loco?- ¡Ellos casi nunca dan entrevistas ni nada, menos el que fue su capitán? ¡O al menos eso me han dicho! – Ya que en verdad, no los conozco… solo a Kise…

Akashi miró a su padre sonriendo. Masaomi no podía creerlo. Su hijo había encontrado una excelente salida. Lo peor era que estaba de acuerdo. Así Kise no perdería el contrato, seguiría vigente, su popularidad aumentaría, y sería sumamente beneficioso para Sato. Sato miró a Masaomi sorprendido cuando éste le hizo una seña a su hijo para que continuara…

\- Sí, se nota que nos los conoce, ya que yo fui uno de ellos, yo pertenecí al equipo de Teiko en mis años de secundaria, de hecho fui el capitán de la generación de los milagros - le dijo sonriendo más altanero aún.

Sato quedó impactado. Nunca se imaginó que el hijo de Masaomi hubiera sido el capitán de la generación de los milagros. Si hubiese estado informado al respecto, hubiera manejado las cosas de forma distinta. Ahora comprendía de donde provenía la confianza y altanería de ese muchacho. A parte de pertenecer a una de las familias más importantes de todo Japón, había sido el capitán de la generación de los genios del basketball a nivel interescolar. Eso quería decir, que era un verdadero As del deporte. – Un genio por donde se le viera. Era astuto, inteligente, sabía negociar, era imponente, frío e impenetrable. Un líder natural. Sato estaba totalmente sorprendido con Akashi.

-¿Y estarían dispuestos a dejarse fotografiar? – preguntó Sato

\- Si yo se los pido, lo más probable es que sí. -Pero habrán condiciones al respecto- le dijo más serio e impenetrable que antes.

\- ¿Condiciones?- le preguntó asombrado.

\- Si, una de ellas es que en todas las fotos deberá salir Ryouta. Aquí él es el modelo famoso. Ayudaremos a que él pueda cumplir con las exigencias de su trabajo, a que cumpla con su contrato y listo. De ahí en adelante, nunca más contará con nuestra presencia. Ya que si salen más personas con él, Ryouta podrá ocultar su brazo sin problemas, y posar sin tanta exigencia, ya que las poses más exigentes las podremos hacer los demás…

\- Si puedes lograrlo, esto será un trato…

\- Esa es solo la primera condición- le dijo Akashi – Hay más…

\- ¿Más?- preguntó Sato

\- Sí, hay más… Esa mujer no podrá pisar el set, no quiero retrasos innecesarios y de ningún tipo. El tiempo de todos es escaso y valioso. – Se trabajará con la productora a la cual pertenece Kise y ellos quedarán al mando- dijo mirando a su padre. - Lo que ellos digan cómo se hacen las cosas, así se harán. - Recuerde que ninguno de nosotros es modelo de fotos ni nada. Por eso, no voy a aceptar que una vieja loca nos esté gritando todo el tiempo. Al primer grito u ofensa hacia alguno de nosotros, el trato se acaba

\- Vaya, sí que tienes agallas muchacho- le dijo Sato impresionado. Akashi no estaba negociando ni nada. Estaba imponiendo sus reglas, sus condiciones y éstas no eran transables. Pero no podía negar que el joven Akashi tenía una presencia sorprendente. El trato sin dudas era muy beneficioso para él. Por donde se viera, salía beneficiado. Era su carta de triunfo después de todo.

\- ¿Está claro?- le preguntó Akashi

\- Sí – le respondió Sato

\- Otra cosa más- dijo Akashi – No todos vivimos en Tokio- Por lo cual, dos de nosotros solo podremos trabajar el fin de semana- Murasakibara vive en Akita y yo en Kioto. Los demás podrán participar entre semana, pero luego de la escuela. Nada de intervenir los horarios escolares de ninguno de nosotros…

Sato asintió conforme. No podía negarse. Después de todo, era uno de los mejores tratos de su vida. Nadie nunca había podido contar con la ex generación de los milagros para una campaña. Contratar a Kise, le había beneficiado mucho.

\- Mañana tendrá en su escritorio el nuevo acuerdo. Donde quedará estipulado todo lo que le he dicho.

\- ¿Estás de acuerdo Masaomi?- le preguntó Sato ante el silencio sepulcral del padre de Ahashi (quien al parecer estaba más asombrado que nadie por la forma en que llevó el tema su hijo)

\- Si estás de acuerdo tú y Seijuro está dispuesto a hacerlo, no tengo objeción – Mientras mantengas todos los términos del contrato de Kise.

\- Por supuesto. Bien, esperaré ese escrito entonces. –Un gusto hacer tratos con usted joven Akashi- le dijo intentado darle la mano victorioso. Seijuro solo la quedó mirando en forma despectiva, pero no se la dio.

\- Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo – le respondió Akashi cruzándose de brazos soberbio.

Pero a Sato no le importó. Ya que él saldría muy beneficiado con este acuerdo. Por ello salió feliz y triunfante de la Mansión de los Akashi.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso Seijuro?- le preguntó su padre algo molesto. – Ese tipo se fue con la cara llena de risa. Se fue feliz. Sin dudas salió ganando con esa oferta…

\- Aquí todos salimos ganando - le dijo algo indiferente a las palabras de su padre.

\- ¿En qué sentido?

\- En que Ryouta tendrá tiempo para reponerse… y ya no contará con esa preocupación, no tendrá que renunciar al contrato ni a los ingresos que éste le trajo. Así la imagen de ninguno de ellos dos se verá perjudicada. Además que la ex generación de los milagros se vuelva a reunir solo traerá beneficios a la Interhigh y a los equipos que pertenecemos.

\- ¿Cómo así?- le preguntó curioso

\- Claro, al volver a reunirnos, eso generará interés en las personas y traerá más gente a los partidos, así como auspiciadores. Se generará un mayor interés en el basketball y más jóvenes se interesarán por este deporte. Al haber mayor motivación, el basketball se tenderá a masificar más en Japón. Será un aliciente para los jóvenes que pertenecen también a nuestras escuelas para que quieran ingresar a los equipos. Hará que todo sea más interesante y entretenido. Siempre estamos en búsqueda de nuevos rivales y nuevos talentos para los futuros equipos- le dijo pensativo.

\- Ya veo, entiendo tu punto- ¿Y crees que lograrás hacerlos a todos participar?- le preguntó algo incrédulo

\- Sí- le dijo sonriendo- Lo harán por Ryouta. Todos quieren ayudarlo, pero no saben cómo. Bueno aquí está la forma. - Además que esta vez nos reuniremos por una buena causa..

Su padre lo observó. Realmente su hijo amaba el basketball. No solo estaba pensando en su amigo, sino que estaba pensando en ayudar a fomentar este deporte entre la juventud. Esa si duda, era la forma de pensar de un líder, de alguien que ama el deporte, de un capitán.

\- ¡Tendrás que apurarte si quieres presentar mañana el acuerdo a Sato!- le dijo él mirando la hora.

\- Sí, encárgate tú de los detalles que ya mencioné. - Yo me encargaré de hablar con los 5 miembros restantes de la generación..

\- ¿De los 4 restantes querrás decir?- le preguntó él sorprendido en que su hijo se equivocara con el número.

\- No padre, siempre fuimos 6 en total… - le respondió casi en un susurro.

\- Está bien- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- le preguntó su padre nervioso.

\- Iré al hospital. Ahí los reuniré a todos y contactaremos a Murasakibara a través de una video llamada. – les informaré a todos lo que haremos.

\- Esta bien- nos vemos más tarde hijo.

\- Sí- Adiós – le dijo dándole la espalda fríamente en esos minutos. Masaomi se preocupó. Seguramente su hijo había escuchado cuando Sato lo había tratado de mal padre, más la forma dura en que lo trató. Quizás esas palabras habían vuelto abrir la herida. Masaomi no quería que su relación con su hijo retrocediera. Pero ya habría tiempo. Ahora lo más importante era cumplir con lo que le había solicitado.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 _ **Akashi**_ _: ¿Ryouta nos puedes recibir hoy a las 17 hrs?_

 _ **Kise:**_ _Sí - ¿Vienes con tu padre?_

 _ **Akashi**_ _: No, voy a citar a todos allá._

 _ **Kise:**_ _¿Quiénes todos?_

 _ **Akashi**_ _: A todos los de la generación. Haremos una video llamada con Atsushi_

 _ **Kise**_ _: ¡Los espero!_

 _ **Akashi**_ _: Gracias._

Luego de esa conversación previa con Kise, Akashi habló por el chat del grupo:

 _ **Akashi**_ _: Necesito que nos reunamos todos hoy a las 17 hrs en el hospital. Si alguien no puede llegar a esa hora, favor indique a qué hora podrá hacerlo. Atsushi, necesito que estés cerca de un computador o un Smartphone a fin de poder conectarte a través de una video llamada._

 _ **Midorima:**_ _-No tengo problemas con la hora. Ahí estaré._

 _ **Aomine:**_ _Ok, yo llegaré un poco antes, no me quedaré al entrenamiento. Los esperaré en la habitación con Kise. ¿Pasó algo?_

 _ **Akashi**_ _: Ahí les comentaré._

 _ **Kise**_ _: Aquí estaré esperándolos (carita feliz)_

 _ **Kuroko:**_ _Estoy bien con la hora. -¡Nos vemos allá!_

 _ **Murasakibara:**_ _Está bien Aka-chin. A las 17 estaré listo._

Todos quedaron expectantes. Si Akashi los quería reunir era porque algo importante les quería comunicar. Más si había citado hasta a Murasakibara. No podían esperar a que llegara la hora señalada. Todos habían quedado muy ansiosos al no poder adivinar qué se traía entre manos Akashi.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * ** *

 _ **Kise**_ _: ¿Qué crees que se traerá entre manos Akashi?_ \- le preguntó Kise a Aomine por mensaje

 _ **Aomine**_ _: Ni idea_ \- le respondió éste – _Pero algo importante debe ser. – Nos vemos más tarde Ryouta._

 _ **Kise:**_ _Sí, te espero_.

En eso entra el doctor con las enfermeras, listos para sacarle las vendas a Kise y levantarlo para hacerlo caminar.

\- ¡Vaya!- Está mejor de lo que esperaba- le dijo el doctor mirando cómo los moratones del dorso de Kise estaban cambiando ya un color más amarillo.

\- ¿En serio?- le preguntó Kise asombrado

\- Sí, hoy te tomarán una nuevas radiografías. Si no hay problemas mañana te daremos el alta… todo va según el plan- me alegro mucho Ryouta – le dijo el médico feliz.

\- Si yo también. –Doc, tendré visitas hoy a las 17 hrs. Vendrán todos mis ex compañeros de Teiko. Incluido su hijo - ¿No habrá problemas con eso?

\- No, ninguno. – Te tomaremos las radiografías en la noche entonces…

\- Gracias.

\- Ahora ya podrás moverte algo más sin las vendas- le dijo mirando a Kise fijamente- Por eso tendrás que tener más cuidado ahora. Recuerda por ningún motivo hacer fuerzas y evita cualquier movimiento brusco. Tendrás que pensar tus movimientos de ahora en adelante.

\- Sí- doctor- le dijo procesando la información.

\- ¿Alguna pregunta?- le preguntó el padre de Midorima al verlo con el ceño fruncido.

\- Sí … ¿Me puedo bañar?- le preguntó él

\- Sí, claro, pero deberá acompañarte una enfermera. Kise se sonrojó.

\- Ehhhh – prefiero bañarme solo – le dijo él avergonzado.

\- Jajajaja- rió el médico. La enfermera esperará afuera con la puerta abierta eso sí. Primero caminarás un rato con la ayuda de ella. Si no te sientes mal ni mareado, te podrás bañar. Pero deberá ser una ducha corta. Y el agua debe estar tibia, no caliente. El vapor del agua te podría perjudicar.

\- Sí doctor- le dijo él obediente.

\- Está bien Ryouta- Nos vemos más tarde- le dijo el médico saliendo de la habitación, mientras las enfermeras hicieron caso a todo cuanto le dijo el doctor.

Sentir el agua escurriendo por su piel luego de tantos días, se sintió como un regalo venido del cielo. Era algo complicado usar solo una mano, pero era tanta su necesidad, que a pesar de las dificultades, no se quejó para nada. Estaba contento. Sentía que el agua le devolvía las fuerzas. Se enjuagó su pelo varias veces. Lo sentía demasiado sucio, y lavó su cara y partes íntimas en repetidas ocasiones. Estaba tan absorto en el baño, que se le olvidó el tiempo.

La enfermera molesta entró y lo regañó.

\- Joven Kise salga de inmediato del baño – le dijo molesta

\- Sí, disculpe- salgo de inmediato- le dijo cortando el agua. No quería que ella entrara y lo viera desnudo.

Como pudo salió de la ducha y se comenzó a secar con la toalla. Se puso sus boxers de inmediato y la camisa del hospital. La enfermera al ver que estaba listo, lo condujo hacia su cama, lo hizo sentarse y ahí comenzó a secarle el cabello con cuidado.

\- En verdad que puedo hacerlo yo – le dijo él avergonzado

\- No, es mejor que lo haga yo – le dijo ella. –No haga movimientos innecesarios. Esto por simple que parezca, hace que se muevan varios huesos y músculos internos. Es por ello que es mejor que alguien lo haga por usted mientras tanto. Pídale a su novio que lo seque por usted cuando salga de aquí.

Kise se sonrojó. No pensó que todos sabían de su relación con Aomine. Si ella hablaba, seguramente saldría a la luz pública su relación.

\- Srta, necesito pedirle un favor…

\- ¿Qué sería?- le preguntó ella apagando el secador y procediendo a guardarlo en el baño…

\- Por favor, no comente mi relación con….

\- No se preocupe joven- No podemos hablar de nuestros pacientes- Eso sería muy poco ético de nuestra parte. No se preocupe- le dijo ella sonriendo…

\- Gracias- le dijo él

\- No tiene que agradecer, el silencio forma parte de nuestro trabajo- le respondió ella.

\- Joven Kise- preguntó otra enfermera que venía entrando a su habitación.

\- ¿Sí?- preguntó él sorprendido

\- Afuera hay dos jovencitas que quieren entrar a verlo… ¿Qué les digo?

\- Jovencitas, ¿Quiénes son?

\- Son de apellido Aomine…

\- Ohhh sí, déjelas entrar- le dijo él tapándose bien y acomodándose para recibirlas…

\- Bien- les dijo ella. En 5 minutos más las dejaré entrar…

Pasado ese tiempo, Kise escuchó como llamaban a su puerta.

\- Pase – Gritó fuerte para que lo escucharan. Y ahí estaban ambas. Sus cuñadas. Ambas con cara de preocupación. Lo miraban absortas. Mikami tenía el rostro descompuesto. Se puso a llorar apenas lo vio….

\- ¡Perdóname cuñado por todo!- le dijo casi gritando ahogada por el llanto. - ¡En serio lo lamento, no fue mi intención que esto pasara….!

\- Mikami, esto no es tu culpa- le dijo él acariciando su pelo con ternura.

\- ¿Cómo que no? ¡Claro que lo es!- ¡Yo provoqué todo esto para vengarme de mi hermano!- ¡Yo hice que todo esto gatillara!

\- Mikami, no seas tonta- le dijo él sonriendo. – Es normal que pase eso entre hermanos. – No teníamos como adivinar que algo así pasaría.

\- Me siento tan mal- le dijo ella sollozando

\- Pero no lo hagas. En serio, no te culpo ni estoy enojado. Esto sucedió porque tenía que suceder… nada más…

\- Cuñado - le dijo secándose las lágrimas…¿Hablas en serio?

\- Por supuesto -¿Cómo podría ser tu culpa? – Además que con tu hermano pasamos peleando por cualquier cosa…

\- ¿Pero están bien?- le preguntó ella

\- Sí, lo estamos… ahora quiero ver que tú también estés bien. -Mira que al parecer me voy con ustedes a su casa por unos días, no quiero que esto te preocupe…

\- Sí, yo te ofrezco mi habitación. Dormiré con mi hermana- le dijo mirando a Kise feliz.

\- No te preocupes. Creo que tu hermano ya organizó todo. Ahí veremos como nos vamos a distribuir…

\- Sí, Mikami, Daiki jamás dejará que su novio duerma en otra habitación- le dijo Naoko

\- Sí, seguramente te querrá mantener vigilado y protegido de nosotras dos- sonrió Mikami secándose las lágrimas.

\- ¡Pero qué dicen!- les dijo Kise riendo alegremente. Estaba feliz con ellas en esos momentos.

\- Oye cuñado- le dijo Naoko sonriendo- ¿Quieres ver el video de mi madre golpeando a la tuya?

\- ¡Ohhhh síííííí!- gritó interesado

\- Ella no quiere que lo veas, se siente avergonzada… ahora yo creo que fue toda una heroína- río ella

\- ¡Por favor muéstramelo!- le suplicó Kise

\- Pero …. No te enojarás con mi madre ¿Verdad?- le preguntó ella un tanto preocupada… - Después de todo, a la que golpeó fue a tu madre….

\- No, jamás podría enojarme con ella… si ella la golpeó fue seguramente porque mi madre le dijo algo inapropiado. - Mi madre es un caso muy especial- comentó él algo desanimado.

\- Cuñado, quizás sería mejor que no… no queremos deprimirte – le dijo ella algo incómoda. Quizás no había sido buena idea mencionarlo. Para ellas era gracioso, pero tal vez para Kise no lo sería para nada…

\- ¡No, déjame verlo, por favor! – he querido verlo desde que Daiki me lo mencionó… ¡No sean malas!- les pidió con cara de súplica.

\- Ok, pero no les cuentes – ¿Está bien?- le dijo Naoko reproduciendo el video desde su celular.

Los 3 se acercaron a verlo. Apenas comenzó la reproducción, la mirada de las dos hermanas mayores de Aomine, se centraron en analizar las reacciones de Kise. Cuando vio como su madre le gritaba esas cosas a Daiki, Kise se tapó la cara con su mano, pero no dejando de ver... Luego vino la cachetada de la madre de Daiki… ¡Dios había sido espectacular! - Kise sonrió al verla tan enojada. La madre de él no cabía en sí del impacto. En verdad, la toma era genial.

\- ¡Por favor envíame este video mi celular!- está genial – le pidió riendo

\- ¿Verdad que sí?- le preguntó Mikami

\- ¡Siiiiii! – desde ahora en adelante, tendrán que tener más cuidado con su madre…en verdad es brava…

\- Sí, lo hizo porque te adora- le respondió Naoko

\- Sí, ella es genial – Tienen suerte- le dijo él algo melancólico

\- Sí- respondieron ellas.

\- Ya cuñado, ya lo tienes en tu celular- le dijo Naoko.

\- Gracias- lo veré hasta que me aburra- le dijo sonriendo

\- Jajajaja- rieron ambas- Ya nos vamos. -Queríamos pasar un rato. Mikami no dejaba de torturarse. Mamá le había dicho todo esto antes, pero ella se quería disculpar igual….

\- En serio lo lamento cuñado- le dijo ella una vez más

\- No te preocupes linda- le respondió él con esa sonrisa que ellas amaban (la de modelo perfecto)

\- Cuando estés en nuestra casa, te atenderemos mucho…

\- Lo sé… cuento con ello- les sonrió en forma picarona. Ellas no pudieron más que suspirar y odiar más a su hermano. ¡Qué suerte tenía él!

Dicho esto se fueron.

Kise vio el video varias veces. No podía creer como su madre podía haberle gritado todo eso a Aomine. Más encima frente a sus padres. Esa mujer realmente estaba mal. Pero su "suegra" era toda una fiera. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que podría golpear a alguien con esa fuerza. La próxima vez que tuviera problemas con su madre, la mandaría a llamar para que ella se encargara… y pensando así, muy contento y alegre, de pronto se quedó dormido.


	35. Negociaciones Forzosas parte 2

Kise despertó con la llegada de Aomine. Había dormido varias horas y muy profundo. Tenía las bandejas de su almuerzo a su lado. No recordaba cuando se las habían dejado ahí.

\- Oi Kise- Debes almorzar- le dijo Aomine al ver que la comida aún estaba caliente.

\- Sí- le respondió él al sentir rugir a su estómago

\- Los demás llegarán en hora y media más aproximadamente- le comentó Aomine cuando Kise tomaba su sopa con una bombilla (esa era la mejor forma para él en estos momentos).

\- Sí- le contestó él algo inquieto. No sabía que era lo que Akashi les quería decir a todos…

\- Veo que te bañaste- le dijo Aomine con una sonrisa perversa, cuando Kise terminó su almuerzo y procedió a retirar la mesita de la comida

\- Sí- le respondió Kise algo inhibido

\- Ohhhh, entonces ahora podré hacerte lo que ayer no me permitiste hacer- le dijo metiendo su mano por entremedio de sus boxers.

\- Ahomine- le gritó Kise alterado- Nooo –

\- ¿Por qué no idiota? – Déjame consentirte – le dijo tocando su miembro, el cual comenzó a reaccionar de inmediato al contacto con su mano.

\- Ahhhhhh- Ahomine – En serio, no quiero….

\- ¿Por qué?- le preguntó él sin dejar de mover su mano, pero bajando de pronto la intensidad.

\- Porque yo no te puedo satisfacer ahora… ayer debiste haber quedado muy excitado…

\- Pero nada que yo no pudiera solucionar en la noche recordando tu cara Ryouta- le dijo sensualmente. Aún así Kise no parecía querer aflojar.

\- ¿Quieres que me lo haga yo mismo mientras te lo hago a ti?- le preguntó desabrochando su pantalón y sacando su hombría hacia fuera…

Al ver como Aomine se comenzaba a masturbar así mismo mientras se lo hacía a él, provocó una corriente eléctrica en Kise. Aomine estaba totalmente excitado. Su miembro estaba totalmente erecto. Era obvio, después de todo, habían pasado varios días en que no lo habían hecho. Y estar tocándolo lo había provocado de inmediato.

\- Ahhhhhh – exclamó Aomine cerrando sus ojos por unos segundos – ¡Qué bien se siente!

\- S- sí- le respondió Kise con la voz entrecortada.

\- Ya no aguanto el momento de poder estar dentro tuyo- le dijo Aomine mirándolo con lujuria.

\- Tendrás que hacerlo con cuidado… tus embestidas podrían lastimarme - le dijo Kise sonriendo - Usualmente eres muy brusco...

\- Si ya he pensado cómo hacerlo- No te preocupes que no te lastimaré. Pero de que lo haremos, lo haremos – le dijo sin dejar de mover en ningún momento su mano…

\- Ohhhhh…. Daiki….. – le dijo Kise

\- Ryouta voy a continuar un rato con mi boca, mis manos se cansan – le dijo sonriente. Kise no sabía si era realmente verdad eso o no.

Aomine tomó el miembro de Kise y lo comenzó a lamer en forma exquisita, mientras él seguía masajeando su miembro. Kise sentía que la boca de Aomine le quemaba. No aguantaría más… más que ver las expresiones de Aomine lo tenían casi en el clímax.

\- Daiki- siento que me quemas- le dijo colocando su mano en sus cabellos a modo de poder tocarlo de alguna manera.

\- Ahhhhh Ryouta – Estás tan sensible- Me encanta sentirte así- Reaccionas a mí de manera exquisita- Haces que todo el día esté pensando en hacerlo contigo- Apenas me puedo contener en clases… - le dijo a modo de confesión.

\- Ahhhhhhhhhh…. Ahhhhhhhhhh- gritó Kise corriéndose de inmediato. – No alcanzó a avisarle a Daiki, pero todo era su culpa por decirle eso.

Daiki sonrió satisfecho. Con una mano se limpió la boca y se sentó en la cama de Kise para que él pudiera observar cuando terminara. Quería que lo viera correrse. Era el turno de Kise para mirar.

\- Tengo tantas ganas de meterlo en mi boca- le dijo sujetándolo por la pierna.

\- Ohhh Ryouta ya podrás, ya verás que esto solo será por un corto tiempo, después ya todo volverá a ser como antes- le dijo masajeando su miembro más rápido. Estaba llegando a su clímax.

\- Daiki… déjame verte acabar ahora a mí- le pidió Kise algo sonrojado.

\- Aquí voy Ryouta- le dijo cerrando sus ojos y echando su cabeza hacia atrás, mordiéndose el labio a fin de no emitir ningún sonido. Su semen había salido despedido con fuerza y manchado un poco el cobertor de la cama de Kise. Este pasó su mano rápidamente sobre él a fin de que no se ensuciara. Pero en vez de limpiarse la mano con un papel, se lo hecho a la boca.

\- Me encanta tu sabor- le dijo a Aomine quien él lo observaba con detenimiento mientras se recuperaba del gran orgasmo que había tenido.

\- Maldito idiota, me vuelves loco cuando haces y dices esas cosas, ¿Lo sabes verdad?- le dijo besándolo fogosamente.

\- Me gusta volverte loco- le respondió Kise correspondiendo el beso.

\- Ya no sigamos, mira que si no, no me podré controlar- le dijo Aomine alejándose un poco de su novio. – Ni te imaginas lo necesitado que estoy de ti…

\- Entre ayer y hoy, creo que algo se notó- le dijo Kise sonriente.

\- Me encanta verte sonreír… tu mirada está más relajada… te ves más tranquilo, más contento.

\- Sí, me siento mucho mejor- le dijo él sonriendo. - ¿A que no adivinas quienes vinieron en la mañana a verme?

\- De seguro vinieron las dos vagas de mis hermanas… - le respondió Aomine

\- ¿Cómo adivinaste?- le preguntó sorprendido

\- Porque ninguna de las dos estaba afuera. Pasé por la sala de espera a saludarlas y no estaban. Imaginé que te habían pasado a ver, si no las muy estúpidas aun estarían ahí esperando –le contestó medio enojado

\- Ohh no las trates así y no te enojes- Solo pasaron a saludar. Tu hermana me mostró y envió el video. -¡Guauuu quedé sorprendido con tu madre!

\- Jajajaja- te dije que estaba bueno ¿No?-

\- Sí- rió Kise junto a él.

Estaban tranquilamente conversando y riendo, cuando entraron Midorima, Kuroko y Akashi. El aún no les había comentado nada.

\- ¡Hola! - ¿Cómo estás Kise-Kun? – le preguntó Kuroko

\- Bien Kurokocchi- Mucho mejor- ¡Gracias amigos por todo!- les dijo con los ojos brillantes de felicidad. -¡Al fin puedo verlos a todos juntos!

\- Sí- le respondió Akashi

\- Dinos Akashicchi, ¿Por qué esta reunión en mi pieza? – le preguntó intrigado Kise

\- Espera, debo contactar a Atsushi primero – le respondió Akashi realizando la video llamada desde su Notebook.

\- ¡Al fin Aka-chin!- ¡Ya me estaba acabando todos mis dulces por la espera!- ¡Debo reconocer que me tienes con los nervios de punta!

\- ¿Por qué dices eso Atsushi?- le preguntó sorprendido Akashi

\- Porque si nos citaste a todos a una hora determinada, es porque algo tienes en mente-

\- Vaya- sí que me conoce bien Murasakibara- pensó Akashi en esos momentos. Pero para tranquilidad de todos, Akashi sonrió contento.

\- Sí, no lo puedo negar – sonrió satisfecho. – Bueno, los cité porque todos hemos estado pensando en cómo podríamos ayudar a Ryouta ¿no es verdad?

\- Sí- respondieron todos

\- ¡Es por eso que los cité a todos, porque ya tengo la solución!- exclamó sonriente

\- ¿En serio? - ¿Cómo?- le preguntó Midorima asustado. (En su horóscopo del día, había salido que sería obligado a hacer algo contra su voluntad). Y cuando Akashi los había citado, había temido lo peor.

\- Bueno, todos saben que Ryouta tiene un contrato como modelo el cual no puede continuar en estos momentos por estar lesionado… ¿Verdad?

\- Sí- respondieron mirándose entre todos… Midorima ya se imaginaba lo peor..

\- Bueno, hoy conversé con el dueño de la marca, y le prometí que nosotros ayudaríamos a Ryouta a cumplir con ese compromiso…

\- ¿Qué le prometiste qué?- le preguntó Midorima mientras le temblaban las cejas de la impresión y el enojo…

\- Eso, todos saldremos apoyando a Ryouta en las fotos – Haremos de modelos junto a él- les dijo sonriendo extrañamente feliz. Esa sí que resultaba una cara aterradora. Mucho más de la que utilizó el día que atacó a Kagami con sus tijeras. Nadie podría atreverse a contradecirlo.

\- Pero Aka-Chin yo no estoy allá- ¿Cómo voy a poder ayudar?- le preguntó Murasakibara dando a entender que quería participar.. (aunque negarse no era una opción).

\- Nosotros nos uniremos a ellos los fines de semana. No será mucho. No se preocupen, tengo todo arreglado.

\- ¡Dios Akashi no podrías haber hablado con nosotros antes!- le preguntó Midorima cerrando los ojos algo perturbado. (Ya se imaginaba la cara de Takao burlándose de él por ir a jugar a ser modelo).

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te hubieras negado Shintaro?- le preguntó algo serio

\- Ehhhh – No- ejem ejem- dijo tosiendo nervioso

\- Así lo pensé – por ello ya los comprometí a todos- dijo sonriendo como si nada.

\- ¡Qué buena idea Akashi-kun!- le dijo Kuroko divertido. – Sin duda ustedes cinco se verán fantásticos en las fotos, solo que no sé por qué estoy yo aquí…

\- ¿Cómo que 5?- ¡Te recuerdo que éramos 6 los miembros de la ex generación de los milagros! – Nosotros y nuestro sexto jugador fantasma…

\- ¿Yo también?- preguntó sorprendido Kuroko (aunque quizás ya no tan contento como antes)

\- Por supuesto Tetsuya- le contestó Akashi

\- ¿Hablan en serio?- ¡Pero Akashicchi, no es necesario que hagas esto?- le dijo Kise sorprendido.

\- ¡Será entretenido Ryouta! - ¿Nunca han querido ver cómo es un día en la vida de Kise? -¡No siempre andan diciendo que ser modelo es fácil! ¡Bueno, es hora a jugar a ser modelos!

Todos sintieron el tema como una pequeña venganza por parte de Akashi a todas las veces que se habían burlado de Kise por ser modelo. Ahora verían en carne propia lo que era trabajar, estudiar, vivir solo, mantenerse por su cuenta, etc etc etc. Akashi era demasiado astuto. Al cerrar el trato con Sato, también había pensado en esto. Así todos dejarían de tomar a la ligera a Kise y a entenderlo un poco más respecto a lo que era su día a día.

\- ¿Y cómo se te vino a ocurrir esta locura? – le preguntó Midorima ajustándose los anteojos como era su costumbre.

\- Verán, todo partió ….. y Akashi les relató con lujo de detalle sus planes. Cuáles eran sus objetivos y el trasfondo de todo.

\- Bueno, es verdad que esto podría atraer a más jóvenes al deporte- comentó Aomine

\- Sí, después de todo siempre hemos sido un modelo a seguir dentro de nuestras escuelas – dijo Midorima

\- Sí, y sin dudas esto traerá beneficios a nuestras escuelas- comentó Kuroko

\- Y ayudará a Se-Chin a salir de todos estos enredos- comentó Murasakibara.

\- ¿En serio harían esto por mí?- les preguntó Kise totalmente sorprendido y maravillado.

\- Claro que sí – le respondió Midorima. –Es bastante frustrante observar de lejos y no poder hacer nada…

\- Sí, será entretenido después de todo- comentó Murasakibara. – Nunca pensé que haría de modelo alguna vez.

Todos lo miraron a través de la pantalla. Tenía la mirada perdida en el infinito. Al parecer la idea le había agradado más de lo alguien podría haber llegado a imaginar.

\- Sí- rió Aomine. Ahora te podré demostrar modelo afeminado que no es tan difícil modelar… seguro que saldré mejor que tú en las fotos – le dijo Aomine mirando a Kise que estaba atónito aún.

\- No te burles- le dijo Kise sonriendo – Ahora por fin podré verte frente a una cámara. Creo que me reiré mucho al ver cómo te acobardarás…

\- Naaaaaa – le dijo Aomine. – Si tú puedes hacerlo, yo también … Después no llores si me hago más famoso que tú...

\- ¿Más famoso que yo? - le preguntó mirándolo preocupado

Aomine se tensó. Pensó en que Kise estaría pensando en las consecuencias de eso. Quizás ya se había puesto celoso de nuevo... Quizás no era una buena idea... ¡Dios se estaba volviendo loco!

\- JAJAJAJA - rió fuerte. - Tú nunca podrías volverte más famoso que yo Negrómine. No tienes ni mi estilo ni mi sonrisa.

\- Cuidado Ryouta- le dijo relajándose. (Al parecer todo había sido producto de su imaginación). - ¿Cómo sabes si me descubren también a mí y tengo mi minuto de fama? - le preguntó bromeando.

\- Ya veremos – le dijo Kise divertido. Al parecer todos habían quedado entusiasmados con la idea.

\- ¿Y conoceremos a modelos famosas?- preguntó Aomine quien se llevó un buen golpe por parte de su novio.

\- Bueno, ya está decidido – dijo Akashi. Prepárense para dentro de dos semanas más. Esto no interferirá con sus estudios. Pero será agotador. La Interhigh está a la vuelta de la esquina. Lo bueno es que nuestros equipos ya están clasificados, por lo que nuestras preparatorias no tendrán bajas. Para cuando comience, todo este trabajo habrá terminado.

\- ¡Gracias amigos!- les dijo Kise algo emocionado y algo consternado.

\- Es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti- le dijo Kuroko.

\- Además que no solo es por ti… - Esto formará también parte de nuestro legado al basketball. Por primera vez, nos reuniremos por una noble causa- le dijo Murasakibara maravillado con esa idea.

\- Ya, ahora cuéntanos de ti a todos- le dijo Midorima a Kise. –Todos queremos saber cómo estás…

\- ¿Qué cómo estoy?- se preguntó así mismo Kise en esos momentos mirándolos a todos a su alrededor. - ¡Estoy demasiado feliz!- exclamó sonriendo con una sonrisa demasiado deslumbrante. Una de esas sonrisas, que ellos se habían acostumbrados a ver durante los días de Teiko y que hace tiempo no veían en él.

Todos estaban sumamente felices. Akashi sonreía feliz, lo había logrado. Había utilizado sin lugar a dudas las "Negociaciones Forzosas" que había aprendido de su padre y con todos. Con Sato, con su ex compañeros y amigos y hasta con su Padre. Los había puesto a todos contra la espada y la pared. Pero aún así, todos lo habían aceptado y felices.

Serían unas semanas interesantes. Todos jugarían a ser modelos. Por fin todos sabrían lo sacrificado que era, pero eso era solo una parte del asunto. Lo más importante era que Kise podría sacar adelante ese contrato con la ayuda de todos. Con la ayuda de sus amigos.

Akashi volvió a sonreir feliz. Todos lo habían obedecido sin reclamar. Bueno, después de todo, sus órdenes eran siempre absolutas ¿No?.


	36. Alta y Risas

\- Espero hagas caso de mis instrucciones ahora que te damos el alta … - le dijo el padre de Midorima a Kise.

\- Sí – le respondió este feliz – ¡Por fin me iré de aquí!

\- ¡Me alegro que estés contento!- pero por favor Ryouta, hace caso de mis consejos… no queremos que esto empeore… ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

\- Sí doc – Entendí muy bien todo- le dijo él poniéndose serio.

\- No se preocupe doctor- le respondió la madre de Aomine – Cuidaremos bien de él…

\- Sí, cuento con usted – le dijo sonriendo –Ya que en él no sé si confío mucho… -rió

\- ¡Ohhhh Doctor!- le reclamó Kise haciéndose el enojado

\- Ya está todo en orden – dijo entrando de pronto Masaomi a la habitación. –Ya nos podemos ir …

\- ¡Gracias por todo una vez más doc!- ¡Le estaré eternamente agradecido por todo! – le dijo Kise feliz

\- De nada muchacho- Me alegró conocerte y saber qué mi hijo te aprecia tanto – le dijo sonriendo

\- Sí, a mi también me dio gusto saber esa parte también… - le dijo sonriendo feliz

\- Ya vámonos de aquí – comentó Aomine comenzando a conducir la silla de ruedas donde iba sentado Kise para abandonar el hospital. Afuera lo esperaba la gran limosina del padre de Akashi.

Una vez en ella, fueron conducidos en primera instancia al departamento de Ryouta. Ahí Aomine se bajó, tomó una maleta y echó de todas las cosas que su novio necesitaría para estar cómodo en su casa. Echó sus útiles personales, algo de ropa y aquellas cosas "imprescindibles" para Ryouta. Aomine sonreía al ver la cantidad de cosas y ropa que tenía Kise.

Luego de esa primera parada, se fueron directo a la casa de los Aomine. Ahí estaba todo listo para recibirlo. La madre de Aomine, finalmente se había conseguido una segunda cama la que colocó al lado de la de su hijo. El espacio del dormitorio se había reducido considerablemente, pero seguramente Kise se sentiría más a gusto así…

Kise se había emocionado mucho cuando vio todo lo que habían hecho los Aomine por él. Estaba demasiado contento de saber que estaría ahí durante esas dos semanas, ya que sabía que sería regaloneado mucho por su suegra, sus cuñadas y por supuesto por su novio.

Masaomi había dejado órdenes expresas respecto a su cuidado y había dejado a uno de sus hombres a cargo. Había insistido en dejar a una mucama al servicio de la madre de Aomine, pero ella no estuvo de acuerdo.

\- ¡Oh por fin creo que podré descansar de ahora en adelante!- le comentaba Kise a Aomine esa primera noche que pasaba ahí. La cama era muy cómoda.

\- Déjame meterme a tu lado un rato ¿Quieres?- le dijo Aomine metiéndose con cuidado a su lado. La cama era pequeña, y apenas cabían los dos ahí, pero él no se perdería la oportunidad de poder abrazarlo y besarlo un rato antes de dormir.

\- ¡Daiki pórtate bien!- le dijo riendo Kise al sentir cómo el otro comenzaba a tocarlo en aquellas partes que no debía

\- ¡Ohhhh! ¿En serio quieres que me porte bien?- le preguntó sonriendo de una forma un tanto lujuriosa

\- Es que no quiero que nos descubran – le dijo algo tímido

\- Sí, lo sé – le dijo él retirando su mano de donde estaba –Pero me imagino que me dejarás besarte un rato ¿Verdad?

\- Sí – le respondió Kise sonriendo.

Cuando Kise le dijo que sí, no se imaginó la forma en que Aomine lo comenzó a besar. Lo tomó por la barbilla en forma muy delicada. Se posó sobre él sin aplastarlo ni nada, haciendo él toda la fuerza con sus codos y con una de sus manos lo comenzó a acariciar con ternura. Los besos eran suaves. Cálidos. Sus labios se unían a la perfección. Kise llegó a sentir ganas de llorar. Esa ferocidad de la pantera negra que tanto adoraba, se había transformado en un hermoso cachorro.

\- ¿No crees que es un milagro que la personas que amas, te ame también a ti? – le preguntó Aomine recostándose a su lado. Kise se impresionó ante esa frase. Era demasiado profunda viniendo de su salvaje novio.

\- Sí- le susurró ... apenas le pudo contestar.

\- Estoy muy enamorado de ti Ryouta idiota – le dijo haciéndole suaves cariños en su cabeza. –Me alegra que estés en mi casa por estos días – Sin dudas que causarás un gran alboroto aquí… pero me alegra que puedas quedarte en mi casa, conmigo, en estos momentos….

\- ¿Estás bien Daiki?- le preguntó Kise sorprendido. Esa forma de actuar no era muy propia de su novio.

\- Si – Solo que hoy ando algo esensible al parecer- le dijo escondiendo su cara en el hombro de Kise

\- Así veo… ¿Algo que te inquiete?- le preguntó él.

\- La verdad no – le respondió. –Pero no te puedo negar lo feliz que estoy…. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, de todo lo que logras generar a tu alrededor – comentó

\- ¿Cómo así?- le preguntó Kise aún más sorprendido

\- ¡Ahhhhh idiota! -¿Cómo no entiendes algo tan simple? – le comentó poniéndose de espaldas, mirando hacia el techo…

\- ¡No entiendo a donde apuntas!- le dijo medio molesto (porque en verdad no entendía nada)

\- ¡Me refiero a que solo logras cosas buenas a tu alrededor! -¡Logras el cariño y apoyo de muchas personas! -¡Todos los que te conocen en forma algo más cercana, te quieren! -¡Mucha gente se movilizó por ti! - ¡Hasta Akashi y su padre velaron a ayudarte!- ¿No te parece eso increíble? ¡Hasta Midorima! – rió

\- Sí, debo reconocer que eso a mí también me impresionó…. Akashicchi y Midorimacchi se han portando increíble conmigo… para qué decir tú y tu familia…

\- Ha sido increíble todo el cariño que se ha formado a tu alrededor – Por eso me siento tan feliz de poder estar a tu lado como tu novio- le dijo él

\- Tendrás que soportarme estas dos semanas- le dijo sonriendo en forma radiante

\- Y después me tendrás que soportar a mí en la tuya – Cuando entres a clases, me iré contigo….

\- No será necesario….

\- ¡Cállate la boca! – Eso ya está zanjado – le respondió besándolo de nuevo.

\- ¡Ohhh Daiki!- mejor no sigas….

\- Esa frase es música para mis oídos y lo sabes… eso quiere decir que te estás calentando ¿Verdad?

\- Hace rato – le dijo él en forma fresca

\- Tendremos que ser silenciosos… ¿Podrás? – le preguntó alzando una ceja en forma algo desafiante

\- No lo sé- le contestó sonriendo

\- Entonces te silenciaré con mis besos- le dijo colocando su mano en forma traviesa donde la había puesto en forma previa.

\- ¡Dios que bien se siente!- le dijo Kise bajito al oído

\- ¡Me encanta que me llames Dios!- le dijo Aomine sonriendo

\- ¿Ahora bromeas?- le dijo casi jadeante

\- Me encanta verte así- le dijo Aomine – quien ya estaba que explotaba – Sentía que tenía que atenderse en forma urgente

\- No, no lo hagas… - le dijo Kise – Evitando moverse brusco, pero aún así logrando sujetar el brazo de Aomine que iba en dirección a su miembro. –Déjame hacerlo a mí…

\- ¿Estás de coña Kise?- le preguntó Aomine – No te dejaré moverte

\- No necesitaré moverme- le dijo más jadeante aún… - Tú solo colócalo en mi boca y muévete a tu gusto…

\- ¡Dios Ryouta!.. ¿Cómo me dices eso sin querer que me toque?- le preguntó muy excitado

\- ¿Ahora soy yo Dios?- le preguntó sonriendo

\- Ahora entiendo eso de bromear en estos momentos- le dijo sonriendo volviéndose loco de solo pensar poner su pene en la boca de su novio.

\- Vamos, colócalo en mi boca ahora… quiero sentirlo…

Aomine se sacó rápidamente los pantalones del pijama y se colocó en cuatro colocando su pene en la boca de Kise. Así él no se tendría que mover. Kise colocó su mano libre en su hombría.

Aomine comenzó a moverse lentamente, teniendo mucho cuidado de no forzar a Kise ni moverlo. Pero la posición estaba perfecta. El se movía con movimientos lentos y la boca de Kise lo recibía perfectamente… A su vez, Kise se masturbaba rítmicamente, al compass de él. Estaban sincronizados en los movimientos. A medida que Kise se iba acercando al orgasmo, aumentaba los movimientos y cualquier sonido que su boca produjese eran acallados por el pene de Aomine y por el ruido de la televisión que habían decidido encender. (después de todo no podían meter demasiado ruido)

\- ¡Se siente tan bien!- le dijo Aomine echando su cabeza hacia atrás – Debo reconocer que esta posición no la había pensado…

\- Yo la pensé apenas me dijiste que ya sabías como lo haríamos- le dijo Kise sacando el miembro de Aomine de su boca por unos momentos (necesitaba limpiarse un poco la saliva que escurría por su boca)

\- Pensé en otras formas- le dijo Aomine sonriendo

\- Después me las dirás …. ¿Daiki? – le dijo de pronto Kise

\- ¿Sí?

\- Te Amo – le dijo Ryota

\- Yo también te amo – le respondió dándole un fogoso beso en los labios, para luego volver a introducir su pene en la boca de su novio. Kise retomó ambas tareas, haciendo que ambos terminaran casi al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Qué exquisito es hacer esto contigo!- le dijo en un susurro Aomine colocándose a su lado cuidadosamente. –No puedo imaginarme hacer esto con nadie más en la vida…

\- Daiki- le dijo Kise sorprendido- No sé qué te sucede hoy… pero me encanta cómo estás...

\- ¿Cómo?- le preguntó sorprendido Aomine

\- ¡Estás hasta romántico!- le dijo sonriendo

\- Sí, puede ser – Pero no te acostumbres idiota- le dijo volviendo a ser el Aomine rudo y tosco de siempre

\- Yo y mi gran bocota- le dijo riendo Kise

\- Sí – sonrió Aomine limpiándose un poco él y limpiando a Kise con papel higiénico para eliminar toda evidencia de sus acciones.

\- Ya es hora de dormir- le dijo Aomine volviendo a su cama

\- Sí- le respondió Kise. Estaba agotado.

\- Buenas noches- le dijo Aomine

\- Si, buenas noches – le respondió él cayendo de inmediato en un profundo sueño.

Las dos semanas pasaron muy rápido. Kise ya se sentía más de seguro de caminar y de moverse. Si no hubiera sido por su brazo, casi no hubiera recordado el accidente. 

En casa de Aomine todos los habían acogido y recibido demasiado bien. Había sido muy bien atendido y regaloneado por todos. Sus cuñadas, su suegro y su suegra se habían realmente lucido con él. Pero ya era de volver a su departamento. Era hora de retomar su vida. Debía volver a la preparatoria. Y de volver a su trabajo.

Masaomi desde Kioto seguía de cerca todos los movimientos de Kise gracias al contacto tan directo que habían desarrollado. Había dispuesto de un chofer para él, para que pudiera desplazarse a gusto por Tokio. Kise intentaba no decirle todo… ya que no quería abusar de su confianza, pero si él no se enteraba de algo por Kise, se enteraba a través de su manager, o por la madre de Aomine, por quien fuera… -¡Todos eran unos soplones a ojos de Kise!- pero igual lo agradecía ya que todos lo hacían por su bien.

El día que regresó a su departamento, se sintió algo nostálgico. Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde la última vez que lo había pisado. Por un momento le asustó la soledad que significaba volver a él. Ahora que retomaba su vida y volvería a su rutina, significaba no estar acompañado siempre a la hora de la cena… atrás quedarían todos los momentos maravillosos vividos en la casa de Aomine, donde la bulla y las risas abundaban. Donde las cenas familiares eran toda una fiesta. Aomine lo notó algo decaído por un momento y lo abrazó.

\- Me encanta tu departamento –le dijo para animarlo. – Se respira tanta paz – Kise le sonrió. – Lo que más me gusta de volver aquí es que ya no tendremos que calmarnos por las noches ni encender películas ruidosas para que nadie nos escuche. –Aquí te podré coger y hacer mío todo lo que quiera… y podrás gritar mi nombre todas las veces que quieras al acabar…

\- Daiki, tu solo piensas en el sexo – le dijo haciéndose el molesto

\- Es que me encanta hacértelo, eres demasiado sensual para mi gusto – le dijo sonriendo.

Kise comenzó a recorrer su departamento, y para su sorpresa, estaba todo limpio e impecable. Su despensa estaba llena de comida, su refrigerador repleto y su baño contaba con todos los productos que necesitaba y de hasta las marcas que ocupaba… estaba muy sorprendido…

\- ¿No me digas que tu madre gastó en todo esto?- le preguntó Kise algo molesto a Aomine.

\- ¿Estás de broma? – No, fue el padre de Akashi – Le contestó. - El se encargó de todo, ya sabes como es….

\- ¡No puedo creerlo!- exclamó Kise tomando su teléfono celular y escribiéndole un: "Gracias nuevamente por todo" a Masaomi.

\- ¡De nada Ryouta! – No quiero que te falte nada – le contestó Masaomi

\- Pero Masaomi –San – Por favor ya no más…. Usted ha hecho por mí... lo que ni mis padres han hecho, no quiero seguir abusando más de ustedes…

Bastó que terminara de escribir eso, cuando Masaomi lo llamó a su celular:

\- ¡No me hagas enojar Ryouta!- ¡Ya te dije que yo soy tu tutor legal hasta que cumplas los 18 años! – De ahí en adelante, me convertiré en tu benefactor …

\- Pero ya ha hecho demasiado por mí – le dijo Ryouta colocando su mano en su frente levantando su flequillo.

\- Sí, y tú también por mí – le dijo Masaomi – Esta es mi forma de retribuirte todo- Ahora no te queda nada más que aceptar – Y por favor, no repitamos estas conversaciones cada vez que hago algo… en verdad me aburren… -Pero dime, ¿Está todo en orden? ¿Estás bien con lo que compraron para ti?.

\- ¿Qué dice? - ¡Con todo lo que compraron tengo comida hasta el próximo año!- rió divertido.

-Bien, esa es la idea - ¿Estás con alguien ahora?- le preguntó Masaomi preocupado de que no estuviera solo

\- Si, Aominecchi se quedará acá conmigo por estos días – Así mi entrada a la preparatoria no será tan brusca

\- Bien – Cualquier cosa que necesites, avísame

\- No, no lo haré – le dijo muy valientemente Ryouta.

\- ¡Ja! – Atrévete a no avisarme y ya verás pequeño insolente- le dijo divertido

\- Gracias una vez más – le dijo. Y luego de eso cortaron la comunicación.

\- Si tu no quieres el apoyo de él, traspásamelo a mí – le dijo Aomine besándolo con cariño

\- Oh no… tú no tienes mi encanto- le dijo Kise sonriendo feliz

Aomine lo miraba contento. Todo atisbo de tristeza había desaparecido del rostro de Kise. Si bien, él sabía que no contaba para nada con sus padres (ya que ni siquiera lo habían llamado para saber de él ni siquiera una vez), al parecer parecía ya no importarle mucho. Como que ya se había comenzado a resignar a que su vida sería así, y no podrían arreglarse las cosas. Pero lo más importante de todo, era que no se sentía solo. Sabía que contaba con muchas personas, que a pesar de no tener lazos sanguíneos, se estaban comenzando a convertir en su verdadera familia.

Todos estaban pendientes de él. Todos sus ex compañeros de Teiko, Kasamatsu por supuesto, toda la familia de Aomine, los Midorima, los Akashi, sus compañeros de equipo, todos…

Regresar a su preparatoria, fue toda una experiencia. Todos corrieron a saludarlo. Como siempre fue alma de la fiesta. Todo el colegio prácticamente se reunió a recibirlo. Fue recibido como un héroe nacional. Todas sus fans le daban la bienvenida. Después de todo, era el sobreviviente de un grave accidente, pero él se veía igual de guapo, igual de radiante, aún con su brazo vendado y caminando un poco más lento de lo normal-

Todos estaban sumamente tristes porque no podría participar en la Interhigh, pero de todas formas, él estaría apoyando al entrenador como un tipo de manager y motivaría y apoyaría a sus compañeros desde la banca.

Fueron días muy intensos. El ánimo de Kise estaba más alto que nunca. Se podría decir que era el Kise de antes. Aquel Kise de Teiko. Siempre risueño, tomándose las cosas con humor y tranquilidad.

Había quedado bastante tranquilo luego que el director lo mandara a llamar para darle la bienvenida. Fue tan amena la conversación que Kise le confidenció que había pensado que sería expulsado de la preparatoria o que perdería la beca deportiva producto del accidente. Su director, le llamó la atención por poder haber llegado a pensar así. Le dejó bien claro, que ninguna de esas cosas jamás sucederían. El lamentaba profundamente lo sucedido, pero por él. Solo por él. Porque sabía que adoraba el Basketball y porque sabía que era feliz jugando, además de que era muy bueno. Pero confiaba que para la próxima winter cup podría participar si se recuperaba bien, y si no lo hacía, no importaba, aún le quedaba por cursar todo el tercer año.

\- ¿Viste que tenía razón con eso?- le decía Kasamatsu feliz por teléfono

\- Sí- el director fue muy amable conmigo- le dijo feliz

\- Sí, todos te aprecian mucho en la preparatoria… además que no se atrevería a echarte, se retirarían al menos las tres cuartas partes del plantel femenino de la escuela...– rió

\- Jajajaja- ¡Yukio qué cosas dices!- Aunque puede que sea verdad… - le dijo pensativo luego de meditarlo un poco

\- ¡Maldito engreído! -¡Bájate de la nube un rato! ¿Quieres?

\- ¡No, no quiero!- ¡No seas cruel! -¡Este es mi momento después de todo!- rió

\- Sí, disfrútalo- le decía Yukio feliz. Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba a Kise de tan buen humor. Estaba realmente feliz.

Ya llevaba casi una semana de clases, cuando Akashi habló al chat del grupo para fijar la próxima reunión.

 _ **Akashi**_ _: Llegó la hora- colocó – Este fin de semana, nos juntaremos en la productora de Kise para comenzar nuestro trabajo como modelos oficiales de la marca de ropa deportiva._

 _ **Midorima:**_ _¡Oh Dios!- ¡Está bien!_

 _ **Aomine**_ _: ¿A qué hora Akashi?_

 _ **Akashi:**_ _Nos juntaremos todos allá a las 8 de la mañana. El día viernes traten de descansar bien ya que todos deben tener buena cara. Les recomiendo que comiencen a preguntarle algunos secretos de belleza a Kise para que no deban maquillarlos en exceso_

 _ **Aomine:**_ _¿Estás bromeando que tendré que echarme cosas como cremas y otras cosas que este estúpido se echa en la cara para verse bien?_

 _ **Akashi:**_ _Me sorprende mucho que me preguntes eso, cuando sabes perfectamente que no tengo sentido del humor, Daiki_

 _ **Murasakibara**_ _: Se-chin tendrás que decirme bien qué y cómo debo echarme los productos de belleza. ¡Quiero salir bien en las fotos!- escribió feliz_

 _ **Kuroko:**_ _¿Yo también estoy invitado? -¿No sería bueno que solo ustedes cinco fueran?_

 _ **Kise:**_ _Ohhh Kurokocchi, no puedes faltar… tú eras nuestro sexto hombre fantasma, además que fuiste mi tutor y eres mi rival …_

 _ **Kuroko:**_ _Si pero ahora dejémoslo en que solo fui tu tutor, ya no tengo nada que hacer frente a ti…_

Kise notó que ese comentario, había sido escrito con algo de resentimiento por parte de Kuroko.

 _ **Kise:**_ _¡No digas eso Kurokocchi!- ¡Todos te encontramos un oponente terrible!- No puedes hablar en serio…_

Así siguieron coordinando todo. El sábado, a las 8 en punto, toda la generación de los milagros se reuniría a jugar a ser de modelos. Kise se reía de solo imaginárselos a todos juntos en un mismo set. Podía imaginárselos a todos y a cada uno, con su propio estilo, intentando sonreír frente a una cámara. Reía y reía a carcajadas.

-¿ De qué te ríes idiota?- le preguntó Aomine al ver que Kise se reía solo.

\- De nada- le dijo secándose las lágrimas…

\- ¿Te estás burlando de mí acaso? – le dijo mirando la ropa que andaba trayendo en esos momentos (que en verdad era para burlarse un tanto)…

\- No, no es por ti … es que me da risa de solo imaginármelos a todos en el set de grabación- le dijo divertido recordando la imagen que se había imaginado

\- Naaahhhh- Si tú puedes hacerlo, todos podremos… - le comentó confiado

\- Si, sin dudas que podrán – pero imagino a cada uno tratando de sonreír para la cámara y no me puedo aguantar…

\- ¡Sonreír no es difícil idiota!- le dijo Aomine golpeándolo despacio en su cabeza

\- Bueno, si eso crees ya veremos – le contestó.

Kise no quiso continuar con aquella conversación. Pero esperaba con ansias que llegara el fin de semana, estaba deseoso de verlos a todos en el Set.


	37. Primer día como modelos

El sábado había llegado. Tanto Akashi como Murasakibara habían viajado a Tokio el viernes a última hora para poder llegar a tiempo al set de grabación. Murasakibara se quedaría esas dos noches, en la casa que Akashi tenía en Tokio.

Todos llegaron con cara de sueño. Todos menos Kise, quien llegó totalmente radiante y fabuloso como siempre.

El único que se encontraba feliz (a parte de Kise) de estar ahí era Murasakibara. Estaba realmente ilusionado con conocer ese mundo, ya que nunca se había imaginado que saldría en una campaña de publicidad. Su cara era de ensoñación.

Aomine estaba todo lo huraño y malhumorado que podía estar producto del sueño que sentía por haber que tenido que despertarse tan temprano un sábado. Además que Kise producto de todo el entusiasmo y ansiedad que sentía, de verlos a todos juntos en el set, prácticamente no lo había dejado dormir.

Midorima no solo llegó de mal humor y con su propio amuleto para la buena suerte, sino con 6 en total, uno para cada uno. El pobre Takao había tenido que recorrer más de una tienda, a muy tempranas horas para poder encontrarlos todos. Dos habían sido particularmente difíciles de encontrar. (Aún cuando Oha Asa había instalado una tienda hacía pocos meses, donde se vendían la mayoría de los Lucky Items de la semana). Pero aún así no estaba tranquilo. Cáncer se encontraba ese día en último lugar. Si bien, había seguido todos sus patrones conductuales característicos (atarse bien los cordones de sus zapatillas, bajarse por el lado derecho de su cama y entrar al estudio con el pie derecho) no lograba tranquilizarse. Sabía que ese fin de semana sería "difícil" (por no decir un completo desastre).

Kuroko estaba demasiado nervioso. Ese mundo no estaba hecho para él. El vivía en un mundo donde su presencia era escasamente percibida, pero en el set, todos lo veían. Todos estaban atentos a todos. No los perdían de vista. Se sentía demasiado incómodo. No estaba acostumbrado. A esto se sumaba que Kagami lo había ido a observar. A él y a todos los "frikies" de sus compañeros. Kagami (quien había ido con la excusa de acompañarlo) se había quedado con Takao, exclusivamente a mirar "el show" que aquellos fenómenos y ases del deporte darían.

El único en estado neutro era Akashi. El los observaba a todos detenidamente. Por un momento dudó si finalmente había sido buena idea reunirlos a todos…

\- ¡Vaya Ryouta!- ¡Luces tan bien como siempre! – le decía Karim tan radiante como de costumbre -¡Vaya así que estos son los jóvenes prodigios del basketball!- dijo sonriendo.

Todos la miraron fijamente. Cada uno con su mirada altanera característica. Karim se veía muy baja al lado de ellos… (aunque era casi de la misma estatura que Kuroko).

\- Bien – dijo de pronto el jefe de Karim. – Ya que están todos aquí, irán de inmediato a la sala de maquillaje. Ahí los peinarán y maquillarán para que salgan con un mejor semblante. ¡Al parecer no pasaron muy buena noche!. -Todos, salvo Ryouta, tienen grandes ojeras y cara de no haber descanzado lo suficiente! -¡Definitivamente no pueden salir así en las fotos!

Y así fue cómo comenzó la tortura. Todos comenzaron a pasar uno a uno por el lavado de cabello. Les lavaron dos veces el cabello a cada uno con Shampoo y luego les aplicaron un acondicionador especial a cada uno, para darle suavidad y movimiento a sus distintos tipos de cabellos. Luego de estar ahí bastante tiempo, pasaron directamente a peinado. Las peluqueras que ahí se encontraban, tuvieron que pelear bastante con ellos para que se dejaran peinar "bien", y cuando ellas decían bien, se referían a una forma completamente distinta a la forma en que ellos solían hacerlo.

Midorima estaba de pésimo humor. Su pelo estaba quedando de una forma ridícula. Murasakibara había pedido que le tomaran el pelo, ya que no estaba de acuerdo en cortárselo. Con Aomine no había mucho que hacer. A Akashi se lo emparejaron un poco y a Kuroko se lo cortaron algo más de la cuenta. Kise estaba en su salsa. Con él, no se demoraron nada. Apenas un despunte y listo.

Luego, pasaron a maquillaje…

\- Señorita ¿Puede dejar de echarme eso en la cara?- se quejaba Aomine cuando su maquilladora comenzó a echarle una crema facial.

\- No, imposible. Su piel se verá muy reseca en las fotos- le decía ella. –No puedo creer que siendo tan joven, su piel sea tan áspera y porosa- Aomine la miró enojado. Kise sonrió.

\- ¿Qué? - ¿En verdad me va a echar eso con color?- le preguntó asustado

\- Esto se llama base- Y sí, debo corregir todas las imperfecciones de su cara. Su rostro debe verse parejo. Además que debo tapar esas horribles ojeras negras que tiene- le dijo ella molesta al escuchar las constantes quejas y reclamos de Aomine.

\- ¿Oiga? - ¿Por qué a él no lo maquillan?- gritó Aomine indicando a Kise

\- El está listo- Ya fue maquillado – le dijo otra maquilladora. –Claro que el joven Kise tiene un rostro perfecto. No necesita casi nada de maquillaje para lucir fantástico - dijo embobada mirando a Kise.

\- ¡Esto no es justo!- gritó Aomine

\- ¿De qué te quejas tú?- le gritó Midorima -¡Mira cómo estoy yo!

Todos se voltearon a verlo. Midorima estaba quedando algo amarillo.

\- ¿Por qué mi piel está de este color?- gritó molesto

\- Porque su piel está prácticamente morada- ¿Nunca toma algo de sol? - le contestó la maquilladora con poca paciencia. (Midorima también había estado reclamando todo el rato).

\- ¿Pero debo verme Amarillo?- le preguntó mirándose de cerca

\- No se verá amarillo en las fotos- le dijo ella molesta. – ¡Luego le colocaré una tonalidad rosa en sus pómulos!

\- ¿Rosa?- preguntó parándose de improvisto e intentando huir de ahí.

\- Sí, rosa - ¡Por favor siéntese, deje de hablar y déjeme trabajar!.

Akashi se veía que estaba usando todo su autocontrol también, pero a ratos lo perdía.

\- ¿Por qué tiene los ojos de diferentes colores? – le preguntó inocentemente la maquilladora. Todo se voltearon a verlos.

\- Ehhhh – ¡Yo que tú mejor no preguntaba eso!- le dijo Kise sonriendo nervioso.

La paciencia de Akashi definitivamente se había acabado con ese comentario. A parte de tener como 3 capas de base ya en su cara, estaban los comentarios impertinentes de esa mujer. Eso era algo que él no tenía porqué soportar.

\- ¡Tendré que ponerle lentes de contacto a este joven!- ¡No puede salir arruinando así las fotos con estos ojos diabólicos que tiene! -¡Me da miedo solo con verlo!

Silencio absoluto y sepulcral en el set. Kise rezaba porque esa pobre mujer no fuera a morir asesinada en esos momentos. Akashi la miró frío y altanero. Ella cayó sentada en la silla que tenía a su lado intimidada por esa mirada gélida. El emperador había hecho de las suyas una vez más.

\- Me da lo mismo – Si quiere colocármelos… ¡hágalo ya! - le ordenó Akashi cruzándose de brazos y mirándola con su mirada más frívola.

\- ¡No, no será necesario! ¿Verdad Karim?- le preguntó Kise nervioso… ¿Me imagino que podrás arreglarlos con photoshop o algo así … después de todo… ¡Los ojos de Akashicchi son así!

\- Si, no será gran cosa, su cambio de color no es tan intenso- podré manejarlo- dijo ella mirándolos de cerca. - Además que sus ojos son muy hermosos- continuó. Akashi se sonrojó levemente. Era la primera vez que alguien decía eso de sus ojos.

\- ¡Qué bien!- sonrió suspirando aliviado Kise y sorprendido por leve sonrojo de Akashi (al igual que todos)

\- ¡Aka-chin! -¿Crees que me veo bien así o sería mejor con el pelo suelto? – preguntó Murasakibara.

Akashi lo observó y no pudo evitar sonreír. En verdad, todos lo hicieron. Murasakibara se veía realmente bien. Tenía su pelo tomado, maravillosamente bien peinado y maquillado pero muy al natural. Su maquilladora, había realizado un buen trabajo. Además que él se había dejado hacer de todo, sin reclamar. Al contrario, se había mostrado totalmente dispuesto a que le echaran en la cara lo que quisieran. Había quedado extremadamente guapo.

\- Si Atsushi – Te ves muy bien – le dijo él.

\- Bien – pensé que necesitaba algo más de iluminador en mis ojos… -¿No se me ven muchas ojeras?

Todos habían quedado en shock. ¿Murasakibara pidiendo iluminador? - ¿Qué rayos era un iluminador? – ¿Sería que quería más luz? - ¿Qué tenía que ver con sus ojeras? – pensaron Aomine y Midorima. Akashi y Kuroko en esos momentos parecían estar viviendo en un mundo paralelo a ese.

\- No joven Murasakibara, usted luce demasiado bien así- Por ahora está perfecto. De todas formas estaré constantemente retocando su maquillaje y peinado- le dijo la chica encargada de él.

\- ¿Cómo?- gritó Midorima -¿Esto lo harán otra vez? – le preguntó a su maquilladora que aún no podía terminar con él.

\- Por supuesto. –Esto se realiza constantemente. -Piense que estarán expuestos a luces, flashes, calor, cansancio, etc… y sus caras no pueden salir brillantes producto del sudor ni muy resecas por efecto de lo mal cuidadas que tienen sus pieles y la luz que utilizamos. - Por eso- dijo utilizando más fuerza de la debida sobre el rostro de Midorima, debe dejarme hacerlo bien ahora, para que después sea solo un pequeño retoque y no tengamos que empezar todo desde cero…

\- Está bien- le dijo Midorima- haga lo que tenga que hacer- le dijo él pensando en su horóscopo una vez más.

\- Eso trato joven- le dijo su maquilladora tratando de no golpearlo en la cara de la rabia que sentía.

\- ¡Usted sí que se porta de maravillas! – le dijo su maquillista a Murasakibara – ¡Además que es un encanto!

\- ¡Es que quiero hacerlo bien! – Además es por Se-Chin...

Todos lo miraron atentos. Eso era verdad después de todo. Tendrían que poner más de su parte.. después de todo, esto ayudaría a Kise y si él podía hacer esto a diario, ellos también podrían. Pensar así, les daba fuerza para soportar…

Pero si había alguien qué estaba sufriendo con todo esto, era Kuroko. De verdad que lo hacía. Para colmo, su maquillista estaba fascinada con él…

\- ¡Ohhh! - ¡Qué piel tan maravillosa tiene! ¡Y sus ojos!- ¡Son realmente increíbles! – tendremos que destacarlos y sacarle el mayor de los partidos. - Deberemos centrarnos en ellos y su pelo…

\- Jajajaja- rió Kise – Vamos, no fastidies tanto a Kurokocchi – Si no sé de varias personas que vendrán a increparte…

\- ¿Varias?- le preguntó Kuroko fastidiado

\- Kagamicchi y Momoicchi – ella sin dudas no dejará que ninguna otra mujer te ponga las manos encima- sonrió divertido

\- Srta favor no me eche tantas cosas en la cara – le pedía Kuroko al ver como le comenzaba a colocar rimel en sus pestañas.. – A Kise-kun no le han puesto de eso…

\- ¡Ohhh al joven Kise si le colocaron! - Pero sus pestañas son largas y perfectas, se encrespan fácilmente, por eso casi no se le nota…

\- ¡Pero a él no le hizo esta línea negra que me está haciendo a mí!- le dijo Kuroko resfregándose el ojo producto de la picazón que le dio, lo cual fue una pésima idea, ya que se había dejado el ojo todo negro y rojo a la vez, por lo cual la maquilladora tuvo que rehacer todo el trabajo una vez más y a parte, tuvo que echarle una gotitas para quitarle el rojo del ojo.

Kise solo sonreía feliz. Verlos a todos en esa faceta, ahí junto con él en el set de grabación, lo hacía inmensamente feliz, ya que sabía que lo estaban haciendo por él.

Luego pasaron a vestuario. Como ya tenían sus medidas y tallas de antemano, la ropa que usarían estaban previamente escogidas por la productora. Seleccionaron los mejores colores para cada uno y manos a la obra.

La primera vez que se vieron todos juntos, es decir, ya vestidos, peinados y maquillados hizo que todos se miraran espantados. Todos se veían ridículos. Todos salvo Kise. Era asombroso, pero a él parecía que todo lo quedaba y sentaba. (Aún con su brazo vendado). Kise estalló en risas…

\- ¡Guauuuu!- ¡Se ven geniales! ¿Qué tal se sienten? ¿Listos para enfrentar los flashes?- comentó él.

Pero nadie alcanzó a responder. Muy cerca de ellos, escucharon unas risotadas muy fuertes. Los dueños de esas risas fueron reconocidos de inmediato. Midorima miró indignado como Takao se apretaba el estómago de tanto reirse apoyándose en el hombro de Kagami quien tampoco podía parar reír... se veían demasiado cómicos después de todo...

\- ¿Qué haces aquí maldito Takao? -¿No te dije que te fueras para tu casa?- le gritó furioso. Pero Takao no le hizo caso, ni siquiera se molestó en contestarle, en verdad no aguantaba la risa…

\- Jajajajaja- rió Kagami más fuerte… ¡No puedo creer esto! - ¡Midorima pareces un muñeco, todo amarillo con los cachetes color rosa! - jajajaja- ¡Y tú Ahomine te ves ridículo, en verdad, ridículo... ¿En verdad esas son tus pestañas? ¿Están encrespadas? y ¿Akashi? ¿Es en serio? – ¿Tienes base puesta en tu cara? - jajajajajajajajajaja - ¡Esto será maravilloso de presenciar!…

\- Cuidado Kagami Taiga – le contestó el emperador con una mirada aterradora. Pero aún así, Kagami no pudo dejar de reír.

\- ¿Ya viste a Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi?- le preguntó Kise a Kagami (para que no siguiera haciendo enojar a Akashi) arrastrando a Kuroko para que Kagami lo pudiera ver de cerca. Kuroko se sonrojó.

Kagami quedó callado de inmediato. Kuroko se veía realmente bien. Sus ojos sobresalían divinamente, eso sumado a su cabello recién cortado y bien peinado, más sus mejillas sonrosadas, lo hacían lucir increíble.

\- ¿Viste Kurokocchi? -¡Te dije que te veías bien!- Ni tu novio pudo abrir la boca- le dijo él sonriendo satisfecho.

Kagami parecía un pez fuera del agua… no podía pronunciar palabra.

\- ¿No le vas a decir nada a tu novio Kagamicchi?- le preguntó sorprendido Kise mirando a Kuroko. Este se sonrojó aún más. Miró asustado a Kagami (Quizás su cambio no le había gustado después de todo)

\- Si no te gusta, no te preocupes – le dijo Kuroko – Mi pelo crecerá y esto es solo para las fotos…

\- ¡No, no es eso!- le dijo Kagami sonrojado hasta las orejas. - Te ves distinto, pero en verdad, te ves muy bien. -¡Tus ojos en verdad, lucen in- in- increíbles! - le dijo tartamudeando. Kuroko se sonrojó más aún, pero no podía negar que le había encantado la reacción de Kagami. Su novio era muy tierno al poner esas expresiones solo por verlo "algo distinto"

\- ¿Y tú Takao no vas a decirle nada a Midorima? – le preguntó Kise sonriendo algo malévolo.

\- ¿Por qué tendría que decirme algo?- le preguntó Midorima molesto (pero mirando de reojo a Takao para ver qué opinaba)

\- ¡Mejor no opino!- dijo Takao levantando las manos en señal de no querer entrometerse, ya que dijera lo que dijera, Midorima se molestaría igual con él..

\- ¡Esa no es una respuesta Bakao!- le gritó Midorima molesto

\- Naaaaaa- diga lo que diga te molestarás, por eso es mejor no opinar- le dijo resignado pero sonriendo. Midorima lo miró con ira.

\- ¡Vamos chicos! – ¡Debemos comenzar! – les dijo el jefe de Karim reuniéndolos a todos y empezando a dar las instrucciones.

\- ¿Bueno, no parece tan difícil de hacer? ¿Verdad? – les preguntó entusiasmado Murasakibara

\- No – respondió Midorima tomando el lugar señalado – Favor hagan bien las cosas y no se equivoquen. - No quiero estar aquí mucho tiempo…

\- ¿Ehhhh? – comentó Aomine - ¡Trata de no equivocarte tú mejor!- le gritó molesto

\- ¡Bah Nanodayo! - ¿Acaso no sabes que yo nunca me equivoco? - ¡Mis tiros nunca fallan!- ¡Yo tampoco lo haré!

\- ¡Dios, esta será una larga jornada! - pensó para sus adentros Kise.

(* * * * * * * * * )

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos, cuando el jefe de Karim detuvo todo…

\- ¡Paren paren paren!- gritó algo molesto.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – gritó molesto Aomine algo encandilado por la cantidad de luces de las cámaras y del set en general...

\- ¿No les dije que sonrieran?

\- ¡Pero si estamos sonriendo! – le contestó Murasakibara

\- ¿Sonreír? ¿A esto le llaman sonreír? – les dijo mostrándoles las fotos desde su computadora.

Todos se acercaron a mirarlas. Kise estalló en risa. Todos lo quedaron mirando fijo. Pero era verdad, las 30 fotos que habían sacado eran un completo desastre…

Kuroko salía serio, casi amurrado. Murasakibara con cara de bobo feliz. Akashi con cara de emperador y ojos distorsionados. Aomine y Midorima tenían una mueca nerviosa y de enojo en la cara en vez de una sonrisa. Las fotos eran un verdadero desastre. El único que salía con una sonrisa natural, era sin dudas Kise.

\- Chicos, solo tienen que sonreír a la cámara… ¡Tienen que relajarse! – les decía Karim sonriendo.

\- ¿Me pregunto si Aomine, Akashi y Midorima sabrán sonreír? – le preguntaba Kagami a Takao divertido

\- Guajajajajajajaja – reía Takao apretándose el estómago

\- ¡Cállense de una buena vez! - ¿Por qué no los sacan del set? -¡Ellos no hacen nada más que burlarse! – les gritó Midorima al jefe de Karim

\- ¡Prometemos no burlarnos más!- le dijo Kagami al productor

\- Si- le decía Takao secándose las lágrimas de los ojos

\- ¡Está bien! -¡Quédense! – Después de todo, me sirve que estén aquí, necesito que me ayuden a que estos jóvenes se relajen…

\- ¡Con él aquí no me voy a poder relajar!- gritó Midorima indicando a Takao enojado

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te pongo nervioso Shin-chan? – le preguntó con una sonrisa perversa.

\- ¡Déjate de decir tonteras!- le gritó

\- ¡Entonces has bien tu trabajo! – le dijo Takao sonriendo divertido -¡Debes sonreír! - ¡Piensa que estás posando para todo el país!

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó en voz alta Midorima - El a decir verdad no se había detenido a pensarlo así ... (al igual que el resto)

\- ¡Claro!- le dijo Kise - ¡Estas fotos serán publicadas a nivel nacional!- ¡Debes relajarte Midorimacchi!

Si Kise creía que con eso había logrado relajar a los demás, solo logró tensarlos más de la cuenta. En las fotos ya no salían intentos de sonrisas. Solo salían diferentes muecas que reflejaban diversos estados de ánimos, pero todos semejantes. (Salvo Akashi que mostraba total indiferencia y Kise que estaba totalmente relajado y feliz).

Pero en su mayoría, sus estados de ánimos eran de miedo, pánico, susto, shock… en resumen, cualquier estado menos felicidad y relajo.

El jefe de Karim tuvo que darles un descanso luego de un par de horas desastrosas. Les dejó beber y comer algo. Luego las maquilladoras tendrían que volver manos a la obra. Estaban todos muy sudados. Producto del stress, el calor del estudio, las luces y los flashes, deberían rehacer casi todo el trabajo. Los chicos estaban muy tensos.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a sobrevivir a esto?- decía Aomine secándose un poco el sudor que tenía en la frente

\- ¿No puedo entender cómo no pueden sonreír? – les preguntó Kise asombrado

\- ¿La pregunta es cómo lo puedes hacer tú!?– le preguntó Aomine colocando su dedo índice en el pecho de su novio..

\- ¡Pero si sonreír es algo natural! – exclamó Kise

\- Para ti será natural Nanodayo - ¡Pero yo no sé hacerlo! – le gritó ofuscado Midorima - ¡No puedo sonreír a desconocidos y menos a una cámara!

\- Mmmmm- comentó Kise pensativo - ¿Y si piensas en algo que te haga feliz mientras tanto?

\- ¿Cómo qué? – le gritó enojado

\- ¡Cómo que estás derrotando a Daikicchi en un partido de Basketball! – le dijo sonriente

\- Mmmmm – no es mala idea…. – le dijo él pensativo (ya que solo pensarlo lo hacía sonreír)

\- ¡Este maldito lo acaba de pensar! ¡Sonrió el muy canalla! – gritó Aomine enojado.

\- Jajajaja- rió Kise satisfecho. -¿Ven?- ¡No es tan difícil!- ¡Solo piensen en algo que de verdad los haga felices!

\- ¡Dulces! ¡Comer golosinas! ¡Platillos deliciosos!- pensó Murasakibara

\- ¿Revistas pornos y pechos grandes? – preguntó Aomine mirando a Kise, quien lo golpeó de inmediato bastante molesto

\- ¡Era broma idiota!- le dijo arrepentido (después de todo, había sido una pésima idea decir eso)

\- Sin comentarios Ahominecchi - le contestó enojado

\- Kagami – supongo- dijo Kuroko algo sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado. (Kagami sonrió feliz)

Luego todas las miradas se centraron en Akashi. Todos estaban esperando que él dijera algo que lo hiciera sonreír. El los miró en silencio. No quería participar de esa idiotez. Eso sería exponerse mucho y no lo iba a hacer.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó molesto

\- ¿Cómo que qué?- le preguntó Kise - ¿Cuál sería tu pensamiento feliz?

\- ¡No lo digas como si fueras Peter Pan idiota!- le dijo Aomine pegándole en la espalda

\- ¡No tengo por qué decírselos!- le dijo cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos molesto.

\- ¡Eso no es jugar limpio!- le dijo Murasakibara enojado mirándolo algo resentido.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así Atsushi?- le preguntó Akashi sorprendido

\- ¡Si estamos todos aquí es porque tú así lo pediste!. -¡Estamos siendo sinceros entre nosotros! ¿Y te niegas a responder? – ¡No me parece correcto, eso es todo! – le dijo molesto dándole la espalda para ir directo al baño.

\- Espera- le dijo Akashi colocando los ojos en blanco tomándolo por su polera – No es eso, solo que no se me ocurre algo…

\- ¡Si, claro! – le dijo Murasakibara más enojado aún, zafándose del agarre de Akashi

\- La cara sonriente de mi padre cuando salimos de compras la primera vez –dijo en voz baja. –Todos se miraron atónitos y sorprendidos. Murasakibara se detuvo luego de esas palabras y se volteó a mirarlo.

Akashi se sentía avergonzado. No era de exponer sus sentimientos en público. Pero no quería que Murasakibara se enojara con él. Además que tenía razón después de todo.

\- ¡Ya lo dije!- ¡No lo repetiré!- le dijo volviendo a cruzarse de brazos

\- ¡No es necesario Aka-chin! – le dijo poniendo su gigante mano en la cabeza de Akashi y dándole pequeños golpecitos a modo de cariño

\- ¡Ya chicos!- es hora de volver – Ahora deberán ir a maquillarse nuevamente y cambiarse toda la ropa sudada – gritó Karim apurándolos.

\- ¡Nooooooo!- gritaron casi todos.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Al final del día, todos terminaron reventados. Estaban totalmente exhaustos, molestos, sudados, hambrientos y agarrotados. Y lo peor, sin ninguna foto que valiera la pena. El único que conseguía salir bien siempre era Kise. Pero aún no lograban salir tres de ellos bien en una foto. Siempre había alguien que cerraba los ojos, pestañaba, movía la boca, hacía una mueca o no alcanzaba a sonreír.

Deberían partir nuevamente al día siguiente desde cero. Habían revisado cuales eran los mejores ángulos de cada uno, y se habían quedado ensayándolos hasta tarde.

\- ¡No puedo creer que hagas esto siempre!- le dijo Aomine mirando a Kise haciéndose el muerto tirado en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar de la productora

\- ¡Esto es agotador Nanodayo! – le decía Midorima que estaba sentado en el suelo apoyando su espalda contra la pared

\- Si, es verdad- le decía Akashi secándose el sudor con una toalla.

\- ¿Cómo lo haces Kise-kun? - ¡No puedo creerlo!- le decía Kuroko al borde del desmayo tirado en otro de los sillones

\- ¡No sé! -¡Me imagino que estoy acostumbrado! – les dijo sonriendo

\- ¿Acostumbrado? ¿Cómo?- insistió Kuroko – Haces esto entre semana y los fines de semana. Si sumas a esto, la preparatoria, los exámenes, las tareas, las prácticas... ¡No entiendo cómo te las arreglas…!

\- Bueno y a eso súmale que preparo mi comida, lavo mi ropa, limpio mi departamento, voy de compras al supermercado… – comentó Kise enumerando con los dedos de las manos las demás cosas que hacía a diario en forma inconsciente..

Todos se miraron sorprendidos una vez más. Si habían tomado a la ligera a Kise alguna vez, eso se había acabado. Con un solo día, les había demostrado que él sin lugar a ninguna duda, era el más fuerte y serio de todos. Y eso era que todo, estaba recién empezando. Era ya muy tarde y debían comenzar al día siguiente muy temprano nuevamente…. No sabían como sobrevivirían. En verdad, no tenían idea...

(*********)

 _ **Hola, soy la autora!... espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Me gustaría saber tu opinión. La verdad que para mí son importantes los comentarios. Tanto positivos como negativos. Por favor, tómate el tiempo y hazme el favor. Gracias!**_


	38. Segundo día en el Set

\- ¡No puedo creer lo agotador que es tu trabajo!- le decía Aomine a Kise mientras lo ayudaba a bañarse. Kise ya estaba empezando a quitarse el cabestrillo de su brazo, pero aún no podía dejar de usarlo. Ambos estaban juntos en la bañera, remojándose por unos minutos. Aomine lo lavaba minuciosamente. Era su manera de relajarse en esos momentos.

\- Lamento ocasionarles tanto problemas – comentó algo serio – No quería esto, en serio….

\- ¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo? - ¡Yo solo estoy diciéndote que lo encuentro cansador! ¡Aún no sé cómo lo haces tan bien! – le dijo besando su clavícula.

\- Si es cansador –le contestó acomodándose para que Aomine continuara besándolo en ese lugar. Pero debo reconocer que ya estoy acostumbrado y me gusta…

\- Sí, la cámara en verdad te ama – Sales bien en todas las fotos – le dijo pasando sus manos sensualmente por entremedio de sus piernas. Lo que hizo que Kise exhalara un pequeño gemido.

\- Son años de práctica- le respondió Kise conteniéndose a las estimulaciones de su novio. Tuve que aprender también a relajarme y a conocer cuales son mis mejores ángulos…

\- Tú no tienes malos ángulos- le dijo sensual -Al contrario, todos tus ángulos son perfectos – le dijo esta vez pasando sus manos por sus caderas.

\- Daiki- gimió Kise cuando su novio había situado su mano en su miembro mientras le lamía el lóbulo de su oreja

\- ¿Si? ¿Ryouta?- le preguntó mientras movía su mano de la forma que a Kise le gustaba.

\- Pensé que estabas agotado- le dijo cerrando sus ojos, dejándose llevar esta vez por lo estímulos

\- Y lo estoy, pero nunca lo suficiente como para dejar de pasar una oportunidad de estar contigo. Debo reconocer que verte hoy en tu trabajo me ha excitado – Sobre todo cuando posabas solo para mostrarnos tus mejores ángulos –le dijo recordando algunas de las caras y poses que colocaba Kise en esos momentos.

\- Lo hice especialmente para ti – le respondió jadeante.

\- Si, más te vale – le dijo intensificando sus movimientos de su mano.

El roce con el jabón y la fricción del agua le provocaban una sensación realmente exquisita a ambos. Aomine se sentía realmente bien, dándole placer a su rubio. Le encantaba verlo excitado por él y le encantaba ver cómo lo provocaba. Nunca nadie, había logrado provocar en él esas sensaciones de plenitud y satisfacción. Ver feliz a Ryouta, era lo más gratificante para Aomine.

\- Voy a correrme Daiki – Ahhhhhhhhhhh- gritó Kise mientras su esencia se mezclaba con el agua de la bañera.

\- Ohhhh que exquisito eres- le susurraba Daiki al oído.

\- ¡Ahora es mi turno de darte placer! – le dijo Kise

\- ¡No, nada de eso! -¡Quiero que nos vayamos a dormir!- le dijo Aomine saliendo de la bañera y ayudándolo a salir a él.

\- ¡Pero Daiki!- le reclamó

\- Nada de peros – le dijo cansado ayudándolo a secarse cuidadosamente. Con cuidado le colocó una camiseta para dormir y le puso el sujetador en su brazo.

Daiki se acostó en el lado que le correspondía de la cama a fin de que Kise se pudiera acostar a su lado sin tener que apoyar su brazo malo. Estaba cansado y el baño lo había relajado demasiado. Estaba demasiado exhausto.

Pero Kise no se iba a quedar así. No le gustaba la idea de que Daiki se durmiera, sin recibir su recompensa, pero lo veía muy cansado. Lentamente se quitó el sujetador y ya sintiéndose más libre, comenzó a bajarle los bóxers a su novio.

Daiki abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Pero no puso resistencia, cuando sintió los besos de su novio en su hombría.

Kise sin dudas era excelente. Sabía perfectamente cómo le gustaba, el ritmo que le gustaba, todo. Lo conocía tan bien, que llegaba a darle susto. Aomine puso su mano en la cabeza de su novio. Le gustaba sentir los sedosos cabellos de su rubio entre sus dedos.

\- ¡Se siente tan bien Ryouta!- exclamó al borde de acabar

\- ¿Estabas así de excitado y me dices que no quieres que lo haga?- le preguntó sonriendo

\- Voy a acabar … no puedo aguantar más … Ryoutaaaaaa - le dijo sin poder salirse. Kise había tragado toda su esencia.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Soltaste mucho esta vez! - ¡En verdad tenías ganas! – le dijo limpiándose la boca con la punta de su camiseta. Pero no tuvo respuesta. Miró a Aomine y éste se encontraba profundamente dormido. Kise lo quedó mirando sonriente. Su novio estaba realmente cansado. En todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, nunca lo había visto caer dormido así. Ni siquiera después de una semana de estudios, pruebas, sexo y entrenamientos.

Lentamente se colocó el inmovilizador de su brazo y se movió con mucho cuidado para poder alcanzar la luz del velador de Aomine y poder apagarla. No quería despertarlo. Haciendo gala de sus movimientos más cuidadosos se dio vuelta, quedando con su espalda recta al colchón. Estaba a punto de dormirse, cuando Aomine se mueve y se pega a él abrazándolo con cuidado. Aún profundamente dormido lo buscaba y lo cuidaba. Kise sonrió una vez más y muy suavecito le dijo: "te amo Daiki" para luego cerrar los ojos tranquilo buscando caer en un sueño reparador.

– Yo también te amo- le respondió Daiki desde las profundidades de sus sueños.

Mientras tanto otra escena bastante distinta se vivía en el departamento de Kagami Taiga.

\- Kagami-kun te agradecería que no me acompañaras mañana al set – le dijo Kuroko algo molesto a su novio

\- ¿Ehhh? -¿Por qué?- le preguntó algo sorprendido

\- Kagami-kun lo único que has hecho hoy ha sido reírte de todos. Te aviso que no es fácil estar ahí haciendo de modelos, dejando que nos peinen, maquillen y manden a hacer lo que quieran, para que tú estés burlándote junto con Takao-Kun… ¡No sé cómo fuiste capaz de molestar así a Midorima-kun y a Akashi-kun!

\- Está bien –Reconozco que se nos pasó la mano… pero es que ese Takao me hace reír tanto… - comentó Kagami riéndose de algo que seguro Takao le había dicho horas antes. Kuroko se molestó más.

\- A eso me refiero- Si quieres ir a burlarte de alguien, váyanse a reír a otro lado ¿Quieres?

\- ¿Pero qué rayos te pasa? – le preguntó Kagami molesto – Solo nos reímos de Midorima… realmente Takao sabe como molestarlo y es muy gracioso….

\- ¡Pues me alegro que sea tan gracioso y te diviertas tanto con él! - ¡Mañana vete a otro lugar con él a reírte de los demás! ¿Quieres?

\- ¿Qué dices? – le preguntó Kagami ahora molesto

\- Si tanto te diviertes con Takao-kun, mejor sale con él – le gritó molesto. De pronto Kagami entendió todo…

\- Jajajajaja - ¿Estás celoso de Takao? – le preguntó Kagami divertido. Kuroko lo miró molesto. -¡Dios cómo da miedo cuando está enojado!- pensó Kagami

\- ¡No es eso!- le gritó sabiendo que estaba mintiendo, ya que estaba ultra celoso de ver a Kagami reír así con alguien … ya que con él nunca reía de esa manera y le había dolido mucho verlo divertirse así con alguien más…

\- Kuroko, no seas infantil… tú sabes que te quiero a ti – le dijo intentando acercase a él, pero Kuroko se lo impidió.

\- ¡Pero conmigo nunca te ríes así! – ¡Además que parecías un idiota!- le gritó ofuscado – Kuroko estaba rojo de la rabia, o quizás rojo de la vergüenza por haber sido descubierto que estaba celoso. Si bien, en un principio el tema le había causado risa a Kagami, ahora el tema lo estaba empezando a enojar.

\- ¿Y qué culpa tengo yo que Takao sea gracioso? – le preguntó encogiéndose de hombros. -¡Además nos estábamos burlando de Midorima y de Akashi! – ¡De ti no, yo mismo te dije que te veías bien!

Kuroko se quedó en silencio. Recordó efectivamente la mirada de asombro de Kagami cuando lo vio. Pero igual le había dolido mucho verlo reírse así con otra persona que no fuera él. Ya que el no era capaz de hacerlo reír así…

\- Bueno, disculpa por no ser gracioso como él – le dijo enojado

\- ¡Basta Kuroko! ¿Quieres? - ¡No sé porqué te pones así! – ¡Además que no seas gracioso y no tengas un sentido del humor como el de Takao no es mi culpa!

Kagami debería haberse guardado esas últimas palabras y lo sabía. Kuroko se puso aún más rojo producto del enojo que sintió en esos momentos (Si es que eso era posible). Su labio se torció a modo de rabia y sus ojos se pusieron brillantes y rojos. Ahora si que la había hecho. Kagami se llevó una mano a la cara. No sabía como podría solucionar eso…

\- Kuroko, no quise decir eso … - le dijo sabiendo que eso no le ayudaría en nada

\- Vete a la mierda – le contestó dolido tomando sus cosas para irse de la casa de Kagami

\- ¡No te vas a ir de aquí!- le gritó enojado Kagami

\- ¡Si me voy a ir! – le gritó él molesto

\- ¡No seas infantil Kuroko! ¡No puedes ponerte celoso del idiota de Takao! – le gritó

Kuroko lo miró algo triste. Sabía que era tema de él. Pero se sentía demasiado mal en esos momentos. Por un momento se sintió profundamente avergonzado, tanto por su forma de actuar como por su carente sentido del humor. Sabía que Kagami era feliz con él… pero le dolía no poder hacerlo reír nunca de esa forma.

\- Perdóname Kagami-kun, pero me iré a mi casa- le dijo cabizbajo.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! – le dijo Kagami molesto.

\- Mañana no vayas al estudio ¿Quieres? – le dijo tomando su bolso y saliendo del departamento de Kagami abatido.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – escuchó gritar a Kagami cuando cerró la puerta. Kuroko corrió a su casa frustrado. Se sentía mal consigo mismo.

Al cabo de una media hora, Kagami lo llamó a su teléfono para saber si había llegado bien. Podría estar enojado, pero nunca dejaría de preocuparse por él. El teléfono de Kuroko sonaba ocupado. Kagami se estaba comenzando a impacientar. Al no poder contactarse con él, comenzó a mandarle mensajes, pero tampoco eran leídos ni menos contestados. Llevaba mucho rato esperando. Su mente le comenzó a pasar una mala jugada ¿Y si le había pasado algo en el camino? ¿Si alguien le había hecho algo?. – No- pensó luego – Kuroko sabe como pasar desapercibo … nadie suele notar su presencia, pero quizás es que no me quiere contestar – pensó tirándose en su cama.

Al cabo de un rato, Kuroko lo llamó de vuelta…

\- ¿Qué rayos te pasó? -¿Por qué no me contestaste antes? – le gritó Kagami

\- Lo siento Kagami-kun, estaba al teléfono…

\- ¡Tanto rato! – Kuroko te estoy llamando y mandando mensajes hace más de una hora…. ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba?

\- Lo siento, es que estaba hablando con mi amigo Ogiwara y se me pasó la hora. Ahora era Kagami quien ardía por dentro…

\- ¡Claro, yo aquí esperando como un imbécil saber que llegaste bien a tu casa y tú hablando con ese imbécil debilucho, bueno para nada!

\- Kagami-kun, no tienes porqué referirte a mi amigo así…

\- Sabes, eres un desconsiderado. Llama a tu amigo mejor y no me hables quieres. Ya sé que llegaste bien y eso era lo que quería saber, pero aun así, gracias por ignorar mi preocupación… sabes perfectamente que siempre te llamo para saber si llegaste bien o al menos, te envío un mensaje… pero preferiste ignorarme y hablar con tu amigo … eres un idiota – le dijo cortándole el teléfono. Ahora si que estaba enojado.

Kuroko revisó su teléfono y era verdad. Tenía varias llamadas de él en el buzón de voz, algunos mensajes de voz, y como 20 mensajes vía chat. Kagami se había preocupado por él y él no le había contestado. Ahora se sentía peor. Miró la hora y decidió acostarse a dormir. Definitivamente no había sido un buen día, y tendría que levantarse más temprano aún. Ya que su casa estaba mucho más lejana del set de lo que estaba la casa de Kagami.

Pero esa no era la única pareja que había tenido problemas esa noche. Al contrario, al parecer ese primer día había sido un caos para todos…

\- ¡Maldito Bakao! - ¡Mañana no vas a ir al set de nuevo! - ¡Hoy te la pasaste burlándote de mí y de Akashi con ese estúpido de Bakagami!

\- Shin-chan, pero no puedes negar que te veías cómico – le decía riéndose como un idiota – Si te dibujaban pecas, hubieras parecido un muñeco de verdad… jajajajaja – reía sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¡Si que eres un imbécil Nanodayo! - ¡Anda a burlarte de otro! ¿Quieres? - ¡Esto lo estoy haciendo por Kise y nada más que por él! ¡Sino, no lo haría! … ya de por sí es difícil soportar todo lo que implica, para tener además que estar soportando tus burlas y las del idiota de Bakagami – le dijo haciendo añicos con su maño su lucky item del día.

Takao se sorprendió. Midorima estaba realmente enojado. Tan enojado como hace tiempo no lo había visto…

\- ¡Bueno Shin-chan! ¡No te pongas así! - ¡Prometo que mañana no me reiré de ti ni de tu amigo colorín!

\- Mañana no irás a ningún lado, no necesito tu compañía, no la quiero…

Takao lo miró algo resentido, pero se lo había ganado después de todo. Midorima no llegaba a enojarse tanto… al parecer se le había pasado la mano después de todo.

\- Bueno, en compensación te ayudaré a buscar todos los lucky ítems para mañana y te llevaré en el carrito – le dijo a modo de reconciliación

\- No gracias, yo me encargaré – le dijo ajustándose sus lentes molesto.

Eso ya era mucho. Que Midorima no aceptara ese trato era demasiado. El nunca había rechazado esa oferta por muy enojado que estuviera.

\- Shin-chan no te enojes… no quise molestarte… pero Kagami me hacía reír y ….

\- ¿Quieres callarte de una buena vez?- le dijo gritándole tan fuerte que Takao se asustó.

\- Está bien, no te molestes así – le dijo poniéndole su mano en su hombro, pero Midorima con el fin de zafarse de él, se giró bruscamente, pegándole de lleno con su codo en el rostro a Takao. Quien quedó tirado en el suelo.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Esto es tu culpa por haberme tocado! – le gritó sorprendido al ver a Takao en el suelo, pero sin ningún ánimo de disculparse

Takao había quedado más impresionado aún. Aun cuando sabía que no había sido intencional, le molestó que Midorima ni siquiera se disculpara o lo ayudara a levantarse.

\- ¡No pongas esa cara quieres! – le gritó Midorima preocupado. - ¡No fue mi culpa! ¡No lo hice intencional! ¡Tú eres el enano aquí! ¡No podía adivinar que te daría de lleno en la cara al girarme!

Pero Takao no le respondió. Tomó sus cosas del suelo, se sacudió sus ropas que habían quedado sucias entre el polvo y las hojas de los árboles y se fue caminado rápidamente en la dirección contraria.

\- ¡Diablos!- exclamó Midorima pateando el aire. -¡Pero la culpa es de él por ponerse atrás mío! ¡Además que se tiene que andar burlando de mí con ese estúpido de Bakagami!... Mañana cuando lo vea le diré unas cuantas verdades, aunque sea la pareja de Kuroko ….

Midorima llegó a su casa y quedó mirando su teléfono por mucho rato. No quería llamar a Takao. El era muy orgulloso para eso, pero estaba preocupado por él. No era propio de Takao pararse así e irse sin siquiera decirle algo. Seguramente estaba demasiado sentido con él. O quizás no. Ese era el problema con Takao. Como nunca hablaba en serio, no podía saber con claridad, cuando algo realmente le afectaba o no. Quería llamarlo. Hablar con él. Todo se había salido de control.

Tomó su celular y quiso enviarle un mensaje. Pero vio que ahí estaba conectado y en línea. No sabía porqué, pero le molestó verlo en línea todo el rato y que no le hablara nada a él. Estuvo harto rato pendiente, hasta que finalmente Takao se desconectó. Midorima tiró el teléfono furioso.

Claro que él no sabía, que Takao había estado esperando lo mismo de él. Miró todo el rato, cómo estaba conectado Midorima, pero al ver que no le hablaba, decidió desconectarse resignado y dolido. Esa noche poco pudieron dormir los dos.

Una escena similar estaba por sucediendo en la masión de Akashi….

\- Aka-chin no entiendo porqué tienes esa cara de fastidio si la idea fue tuya – le decía Murasakibara mientras comía su dulce número 20 lo que tenía totalmente irritado al emperador. Su paciencia estaba al límite y Murasakibara insistía en hablarle y no quería irse a su habitación.

\- Atsushi, ¿Podrías irte a tu habitación? ¡No sé que haces aquí todavía! ¡Ya quiero dormir!

\- Pero si aún es temprano - ¿Quieres uno de mis dulces?

\- No gracias – le dijo molesto

\- ¿Pero por qué estás enojado conmigo? – le preguntó nuevamente

\- ¡Porque no te tomas nada en serio! - ¡Además acabamos de cenar y sigues comiendo!- ¡Se me hace molesto verte comer así!

\- ¿Ehhh? – comentó Murasakibara cuando estaba por morder otros de sus dulces…. -¿Cómo que no me tomo nada en serio? ¿Acaso no puse todo mi esfuerzo hoy? ¡Y no seas así, siempre como hartos dulces y no hago mayor ruido con la boca! ¿Por qué te molesta? ¡Si hasta te estoy ofreciendo!

\- ¿Qué no haces ruido? - ¡Vaya, deberás ir al médico a revisarte los oídos! – le dijo Akashi molesto cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡Vaya no entiendo qué rayos te pasa! – le dijo poniéndose de pie bruscamente. - ¡No te preocupes, me iré a otro lado! ¡No me quedaré en tu casa!

\- ¡No te estoy diciendo eso Atsushi! ¡Solo te pedí que te fueras a tu habitación y me dejaras tranquilo!

\- Pues me iré, puede que mi familia no sea millonaria, pero tengo el suficiente dinero como para quedarme en un hotel – le dijo mirándolo enojado – Además por favor, comienza a llamarme por mi apellido ¿Quieres?

Akashi se quedó en una pieza. Murasakibara no solía hablarle con esa rudeza. Quizás se le había pasado la mano con él. Era verdad que estaba irritado por el día que habían tenido. Había odiado el set de grabación. Las maquilladoras, las peluqueras, el ambiente en general. Había sido obligado a echarse una infinidad de productos en la cara y a sonreír como un idiota. Eso sumado a la constantes burlas del novio de Kuroko y el idiota de Takao.

Más que Atsushi andaba feliz por la vida como un idiota. Había hablado todo el camino de regreso, durante toda la cena, no se despegaba de su lado y más encima comía como un cerdo sus golosinas. Quizás en otra oportunidad podría haberlo soportado, pero ese no era el día para poner a prueba su paciencia, y efectivamente, Murasakibara se había enojado con él. Ahora no entendía como osaba a pedirle que lo llamara por su apellido. Pero si él así lo quería, lo haría.

Akashi se movió de mala gana y fue a la habitación de Atsushi. Ya tenía todo empacado. Era tarde para irse ya. No podía dejar que se fuera.

\- Murasakibara, quédate, no es necesario que te vayas – le dijo cruzándose de brazos enojado aun

\- Ya te dije que me iré Akashi – le dijo echándose su bolso al hombro.

\- Pues no te lo permitiré – le dijo con esa mirada fría y sombría que colocaba cada vez que se sentía desafiado.

\- No te tengo miedo ni a ti ni a tu estúpido otro yo – Así que no me mires así, sino quieres que te aplaste- le dijo enojado. –Estoy harto de tus imposiciones absurdas y malos tratos … esto fue idea tuya, y yo obedecí – No regreso a Akita ahora mismo, solo por Se-chin, porque estará en problemas sino lo ayudamos – Ahora déjame pasar- le dijo pasando bruscamente al lado de Akashi que se había quedado helado en una pieza. Nadie nunca le hablaba así. Siempre sus órdenes eran absolutas. Murasakibara nuevamente lo había vuelto a desafiar. Él era el que siempre lo desafiaba. No le temía, eso estaba claro. Akashi había quedado aturdido. Esa noche poco pudo dormir pensando en las palabras y en el duro semblante, con el cual Murasakibara lo había mirado. Estaba realmente enojado con él.

Por otro lado Murasakibara, alquiló una habitación barata cerca de la casa de Akashi. Irse así no había sido una buena idea. Pero la actitud del emperador lo sobrepasaba. Alguien debía hacerle entender a Akashi que ellos también eran personas. Estaba enojado, muy enojado con él. Pero aun así, no le costó quedarse dormido. Durmió profundamente esa noche.

Al día siguiente, llegaron todos a la hora, pero con la peor cara de sus vidas. Kise y Murasakibara estaban radiantes. Aomine con cara de sueño (a pesar de haber dormido mejor que la noche anterior) pero la cara que traían Kuroko, Midorima y Akashi era de lo peor. Además que el ambiente estaba muy tenso entre ellos.

Murasakibara apenas le dirigió la palabra a Akashi y este casi se lo asesinó con la mirada. Kuroko estaba por alguna razón molesto con Midorima y Midorima con él. Kuroko tenía una mirada más sombría que de costumbre y sus ojeras estaban negras. Y la cara de enojo de Midorima sobrepasaba todos los límites.

Kise a fin de relajar el ambiente, los saludó a todos en forma efusiva (lo que al parecer empeoró las cosas) pero lo que realmente hizo el ambiente arder fue cuando preguntó por Kagami y Takao.

\- No sé – le contestó de mala manera Kuroko. – Le pedí que no viniera hoy

\- ¡Me alegro! – le dijo Midorima – Ayer lo único que hizo fue hacerse el chistoso con Takao y me usó como chivo expiatorio para sus bromas…

\- ¡No fue él! ¡Takao-kun le decía cosas para que se rieran de ti!- le gritó Kuroko enojado

\- ¡Fue el idiota de tu novio!- ¡Pero no te preocupes, gracias a él Takao no vendrá hoy! - ¡Y por culpa de tu estúpido novio no me pudo traer y tuve que levantarme de madrugada para comprar mi artículo de la suerte!

\- ¡No culpes a Kagami-kun de eso! ¡Además no es mi culpa que dependas del idiota de Takao para todo!

\- ¡No llames idiota a Takao, Kuroko!- le gritó molesto Midorima.

Kise y Aomine se miraron sorprendidos. Todos parecían estar enojados y molestos. Todos en el set lo notaron. Solo que esta vez, al verse en los grandes espejos y al ver la cara de resignada de las maquillistas, se dejaron hacer sin decir nada… esta vez, nadie hablaba ni reclamaba. Ellas pudieron trabajar en absoluto silencio. Ya nadie sabía que era peor, ese silencio terrible o el reclamo constante del día anterior.

Pero si el día anterior, apenas habían podido sonreír. Este día definitivamente, no lo habían logrado. Todos salvo Kise y Murasakibara podían sonreír con naturalidad. Aomine no podía dejar ese tic nervioso cada vez que lo enfocaban, y los demás, bueno, no se les podía pedir nada. Estaban realmente enojados. Akashi estaba más enojado que antes, al ver lo fresco y relajado que se veía Murasakibara. Pero la mirada furiosa de Midorima y la cara sombría de Kuroko eran temibles. Eso sumado a que no se querían dejar fotografiar juntos.

Todos se miraban agotados. Ese día estaba prácticamente perdido. El primer fin de semana, había sido casi un completo fracaso. Lo único bueno, es que esta vez, habían logrado unas buenas tomas de Kise con Murasakibara juntos y algunas pocas con Aomine. Habían otras en que Kuroko y Akashi habían salido medianamente bien, y podrían ser arregladas digitalmente … pero definitivamente nada se podía hacer con Midorima. Todas las fotos en la cuales él salía habían sido arruinadas. De todo un día exhaustivo de trabajo, solo habían podido rescatar algunas fotos, lo cual había sido un pésimo resultado de todas formas. Ya que esperaban que el día anterior les hubiera servido como experiencia para sacarle mayor partido al siguiente día, pero no había funcionado.

Mientras Kise se bañaba, Aomine aprovechó la instancia para reunirlos a todos….

\- ¿Qué diablos pasó hoy? – les preguntó enojado tratando de no gritar. Pero nadie le respondió.

\- Voy a volver a preguntarles y esta vez quiero que me respondan – insistió - ¿Me pueden decir porque están todos con esas caras de idiotas?

\- Pasé mala noche – dijo Kuroko avergonzado – Tuve una pelea con Kagami-kun

\- Yo igual, no dormí nada – contestó Midorima mirando hacia un lado.

Akashi miró hacia otro lado despectivamente. No iba a contestar nada. Ante lo que Murasakibara contestó sonriente.

\- Yo pelee con Akashi y me fui de su casa a un hotel, pero igual dormí maravillosamente – Los ojos de Akashi se abrieron sorprendidos. Murasakibara lo hacía una vez más, pero ahora delante de todos…

Todos quedaron absortos. Nadie podía creer que lo desafiara así…

\- ¡No me importan sus problemas personales en estos momentos! – les dijo despabilándose un poco y volviendo al tema - ¿Se dan cuenta que arruinamos el día completo?

\- Lo siento, pero no es fácil estar sonriendo todo el día si no estás de humor- le dijo como si nada Midorima

\- ¿Y no has pensado que eso es lo que Kise ha hecho durante el último año idiota? – le preguntó Aomine molesto. -¡El ha tenido que trabajar duro, sonriendo todo el día, aún cuando su vida estaba hecha pedazos… ¡Y no solamente por el hecho de haber peleado con un amigo o su novio! – les dijo a modo acusador. – Aún cuando no contaba con sus padres, venía a trabajar, aún cuando peleaba conmigo venía y sonreía, aún cuando habíamos terminado él siguió trabajando….y aún cuando sus horarios eran terribles, nunca falló… ¿Y ustedes hacen esto, solo porque pelearon con unos idiotas, que saben que mañana o pasado mañana ya estarán en buena?

\- ¿O en verdad crees Tetsu que Bakagami va a terminar contigo? – le dijo mirándolo enojado - ¿O en verdad crees Midorima que Takao no te hablará mañana llegando al colegio o en la práctica de basketball? - ¡Y ustedes dos no se hagan los enojados, si siempre se han llevado bien!- les dijo a Murasakibara y a Akashi. Pero para que Murasakibara se haya ido de tu casa es porque lo debes haber tratado mal, así que arreglen sus mierdas fuera de este set y acá vengan con su mejor cara o mejor no vengan! – les dijo enojado – Kise confía a ciegas en todos nosotros, y hoy lo único que hicimos fue arruinar casi todo… menos mal Murasakibara pudo hacerlo bien – Yo aún no puedo, me pongo nervioso, más que Kise me mira todo el rato … pero lo intento … - le dijo frustrado.

Esas palabras calaron hondo en todos ellos. Todos se sintieron tremendamente culpables. Todos se miraron entre sí con caras de perros apaleados.

\- Si bueno, nosotros podemos venir en la semana. – Lo bueno es que Murasakibara hizo un buen trabajo por todos nosotros. Para nosotros será más fácil venir – Dijo Midorima suspirando fuertemente mientras se ajustaba sus lentes.

\- Si, yo jamás dejo que mis emociones me afecten, no sé por qué ahora dejé que esto pasara, lo lamento – dijo Kuroko cabizbajo.

\- Yo regresaré el día miércoles en la noche. Faltaré a la escuela jueves y viernes ya que no tendré exámenes ni nada. En vista de que Murasakibara hizo un buen trabajo, regresaré antes para poder participar de las sesiones de la semana.

\- Yo también vendré ese día para acá – dijo Murasakibara mirando altanero a Akashi – Si tú te vienes ese día yo también, así podremos avanzar más rápido si estamos todos ¿No crees? – le preguntó mirando a Aomine

\- Si, creo que será una buena idea – le respondió él

\- Y te puedes quedar en mi casa Murasakibara – le respondió Akashi mirando hacia otro lado con los ojos cerrados y cruzado de brazos. Murasakibara sonrió.

\- Gracias Aka-chin, lo haré – le respondió el empujándolo suavemente para que saliera de su posición altanera.

\- Atsushi, no hagas eso – le dijo Akashi sorprendido, pero esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. No podía negar que le gustaba que ese gigante no le tuviera miedo y le hablara y tratara con tanta ligereza

\- Reconoce que no puedes vivir sin mí – le dijo Murasakibara abrazándolo fuertemente – lo que hizo que todos quedaran en shock en forma instantánea. Pero Akashi solo se limitó a moverse rápidamente para salir del abrazo del gigante y sonreírle engreído por sus ágiles reflejos. Todos sonrieron aliviados.

\- ¡Vaya que fue un día interesante hoy!- le dijo Kise a Aomine cuando llegaron al departamento del primero

\- Sí – le dijo, fue agotador

\- Pero sabes, me gustó mucho este día – le dijo Kise apoyándose en el hombro de Aomine

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Si fue un fiasco! – le preguntó Aomine asombrado acariciando la frente de su novio para correrle su flequillo y depositar un casto beso en ella.

\- Me gustó lo que les dijiste mientras estuve en el baño – le dijo mirándolo sonriente

\- ¡Mierda Kise! ¿Me escuchaste? – le preguntó colocando su mano en su cara molesto

\- Si, todo – le contestó

\- Lo lamento… hoy te fallamos – le respondió algo cabizbajo

\- No, no lo han hecho – sonrió – Para nada – Además que tengo plena confianza que todo saldrá bien….

\- ¿En serio? – le preguntó Aomine sorprendido

\- ¡Claro! después de todo, estamos hablando de la verdadera generación de los milagros ¿No?... Aunque surjan problemas, nadie nunca se rendirá …

\- Si eso es verdad – le dijo Aomine besándolo castamente antes de prepararse para irse a dormir. Debía madrugar, ya que por estar quedándose con Kise, debía levantarse más temprano que de costumbre para llegar a su escuela.

Mientras Kise estaba en el baño, Aomine escribió en el chat de los miembros de la ex generación:

\- "La generación de los milagros mientras estuvo unida, jamás conoció la derrota, que esta no sea la primera vez"

\- Por supuesto que no – respondió Midorima a los minutos de haber enviado el mensaje

\- Jamás mientras yo esté al mando – contestó orgulloso Akashi colocando un emoticón divertido al lado

\- No, esto también es fácil y divertido, solo debemos sincronizarnos mejor – escribió Murasakibara

\- ¿Fácil? ¡No es nada fácil! -¿Por qué para mí siempre todo tiene que significar un esfuerzo sobrehumano? ¡Ustedes son los genios, no yo! – reclamaba Kuroko

\- Naaaaaa – Nunca fue fácil ser el hombre fantasma del grupo – escribió Aomine - Ahora tendrás que aprender a ser el hombre no fantasma … jajajajaja -

\- No son graciosas tus bromas Ahomine-kun – le escribió devuelta Kuroko.

\- ¡Claro que no!- contestó Kise desde su celular mientras se lavaba los dientes - ¡Sino tendrán que aprender de mis habilidades de imitación! -¡Si yo puedo, ustedes también! – y colocó un emoticón sonriente

\- Eso nadie lo duda- le contestó soberbio Midorima

\- Si, nadie lo duda – le dijo Kuroko sonriendo a modo de burla

\- Kise, no te metas, nadie te preguntó – le contestó Aomine

\- ¡Ohhhh que son crueles!- escribió Kise al borde del lloriqueo producto del bullyng que siempre le hacían en cadena

\- Son bromas Ryouta, en verdad, no es nada fácil tu trabajo … pero nada ni nadie puede contra la generación de los milagros… - le puso AKashi

\- Así es – Tengo plena confianza en todos ustedes – escribió tomándose una selfie donde les sonreía a todos.

\- ¡Dios hasta recién salido del baño y colocando cara de idiota este imbécil sale bien!- dijo para sí Aomine tirándose sobre la cama. Lo más gracioso, fue que todos pensaron exactamente lo mismo en esos momentos. Todos se sintieron derrotados. En verdad, Kise tenía talento para eso. Realmente los superaba a todos.


	39. Ensayos

**Akashi y Masaomi**

\- Padre, debo decirte que deberé regresar el próximo miércoles en la noche – le dijo Akashi pensativo mientras iban en el avión de regreso a Kioto.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? – le preguntó

\- No fue un buen fin de semana – le dijo Akashi – Arruinamos todo…

\- ¿Cómo que arruinaron todo? – le preguntó Masaomi sorprendido

\- Si el primer día fue horrible, se provocaron muchas peleas internas por estupideces… al final, también fui culpable de arruinar varias tomas - lo lamento – dijo mirando por la ventana del avión, aun cuando a esa hora nada se podía observar.

\- Entiendo – le dijo Masaomi – ¿Por eso tu amigo abandonó la casa tarde por la noche?

\- ¿Te diste cuenta de eso? – preguntó sorprendido Akashi

\- Hijo, nada de lo que sucede en la casa me es desconocido, soy informado de todo lo que ocurre – le dijo Masaomi incrédulo ante ese comentario de Seijuro.

\- Por supuesto que si, no debí ni mencionarlo – respondió molesto ante ese comentario … Su padre siempre era informado de todo.

\- ¿Pero está todo bien entre ese muchacho y tú? – le preguntó preocupado

\- Si, pero por alguna razón, tampoco pudimos cumplir hoy – Lamento por tener que pedirte permiso para volver a faltar a clases – le dijo algo cabizbajo

\- Eso no importa hijo, has lo que te parezca correcto –Solo que esta vez tendrán que esforzarse más, no pueden perder el tiempo… Sato no tomará esto bien…

\- Lo sé – dijo algo cabizbajo nuevamente.

\- Parece que no fueron días fáciles… - comentó Masaomi reclinando su asiento. (estaba preocupado por su hijo después de todo).

\- No – fue un fin de semana complejo. Estábamos todos tan irritados y de mal humor, que perdimos de vista el objetivo principal. ¡Hasta terminamos peleando entre nosotros!. - En verdad, no pensé que algo así podría llegar a pasar… una cosa es querer ayudar y apoyar a Kise, pero nunca pensé que se podrían arruinar relaciones y amistades entre medio…

\- ¿No crees que estás exagerando hijo? – le preguntó Masaomi colocando su mano en el antebrazo de su hijo

\- No lo sé…. puede ser – le dijo llevando su mano a su frente.

\- ¿Te sientes mal? – le preguntó preocupado

\- Me duele la cabeza – le dijo apoyándose completamente en el respaldo de su asiento con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Quieres algo? – le preguntó su padre preocupado.

\- Creo que quiero descansar un poco – le dijo agotado.

La mente de Akashi era un torbellino. Todo había sido un caos. Todo había salido mal. Y lo peor era que él se sentía culpable de todo, puesto que no había sabido conducir ni guiar al grupo. El también había caído en la idiotez misma. Lo que les había dicho Aomine era cierto. Sabía que no sacaba nada con culparse. Pero debía idear una manera para que las cosas mejoraran. Lo sucedido ese fin de semana, no podría volver a repetirse.

Cuando despertó, se encontraba acostado en su cama. Su padre se encontraba a su lado junto al médico de la familia. Al parecer se había desmayado.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes hijo?- le preguntó Masaomi al ver que estaba despierto.

\- Me duele la cabeza- respondió

\- Está con mucha fiebre joven Akashi- le dijo el médico

\- ¿En serio?- preguntó sorprendido

\- Perdiste la conciencia en el avión- le dijo su padre preocupado.

\- ¡Rayos!- exclamó para sus adentros, lo que menos quería hacer era parecer débil frente a los ojos de su padre.

\- Esta semana no habrá clases – le dijo su padre.

\- Si, debe recuperarse para el día miércoles ¿verdad? – le preguntó el doctor

\- Sí- respondió Akashi mirándolos a los dos

\- Bueno, de ser así deberá guardar reposo. Ahora deberá descansar. Aún no le baja la fiebre, por lo que me quedaré aquí esta noche.

\- Gracias – le dijo Akashi recostándose nuevamente.

\- Está bien joven. Ahora saldré unos momentos, los dejaré solos – le dijo saliendo de la habitación. - Si el médico salía, era porque sin dudas, su padre se lo había ordenado.

\- Lamento todo esto – le dijo Akashi a su padre - No quería preocuparte (Masaomi se veía molesto)

\- Seijuro, no quiero que esto te haga colapsar…. – le dijo demasiado serio para su gusto.

\- ¿Colapsar?- le preguntó medio aturdido

\- Si, colapsar… creo que has asumido más responsabilidad en esto de lo que debería haber permitido… - Este asunto no era para que lo resolvieran ustedes, por eso me involucré, para resolverlo yo… no debí permitir que tú y lo demás…

\- ¡No! … ¡No digas eso padre…! - le dijo Akashi sentándose bruscamente en su cama – ¡No, no puedo fallar en esto!…. Se los debo – susurró

\- Seijuro, vamos ¿Cómo que se los debes? – le preguntó sorprendido… (al parecer la fiebre lo tenía mal)

\- Padre, en serio, no puedo fallar ahora…. Ya les fallé antes … no puedo permitir que esto no resulte… y me equivoqué… el fin de semana… - le dijo algo tupido - No tenía claro como reconocer sus errores frente a su padre, después de todo, Masaomi siempre le había exigido ser el mejor.

\- Vamos no seas tan duro contigo mismo…. – le dijo su padre sentándose a su lado.

Akashi no quería que su padre supiera "su verdad" respecto del tema, no quería decepcionarlo, pero sabía que si su padre no entendía el porqué de sus acciones, quizás no los dejaría continuar...

\- Padre quiero que sepas que esto va más allá de querer ayudar a Ryouta … quiero volver a ver a la ex generación de los milagros brillar… esta es mi oportunidad de hacerlo bien… de enmendar mis errores pasados...

Su padre lo quedó mirando detenidamente. Así que ese era el motivo por el cual su hijo estaba así. Al parecer estaba lidiando con varias cosas en su fuero interno. Tanto así que había llegado a caer enfermo. Masaomi en ese momento, lamentó más que nunca, conocer tan poco a su hijo... al parecer su hijo cargaba con algunas culpas de las cuales él no tenía idea...

\- Entiendo – le dijo – No te preocupes por eso ahora, preocúpate por mejorarte. Deja de pensar tanto y confía más en tus compañeros y en ti. Ellos también se esforzarán para que esto salga adelante.

\- Lo sé – le dijo Akashi recostándose. – Solo que no sé cómo podría esto funcionar…

\- Bueno, quizás lo suyo no sea estar encerrados en un set posando en forma fija ¿No crees?

\- ¿Cómo así? – le preguntó Akashi sorprendido – Sabía que su padre tenía una idea.

\- Verás…

Akashi sonrió. Si eso podría funcionar. Definitivamente su padre era un hombre muy inteligente…

 **Kuroko & Kagami**

\- ¡Oi Kuroko!- quiero hablar contigo – le decía Kagami algo avergonzado. Lo estaba esperando a dos cuadras de su casa camino a la escuela, totalmente sonrojado y no se atrevía a mirarlo de frente.

\- Si, yo también – le contestó Kuroko - con su cara de póker característica, aunque por dentro, moría de verguenza por su comportamiento del día sábado.

\- Kuroko, la verdad no quiero estar enojado contigo… está bien si no quieres que vaya más al set de grabación, pero no me odies…. – le dijo mirando hacia el suelo. Kuroko lo miró asombrado. A pesar de ser un bruto con fuerza desmedida y muy orgulloso, Kagami no era rencoroso con él. Sabiendo que no era su culpa, él lo había ido a buscar y había sido el primero en acercarse a conversar…

\- Kagami-kun – le dijo mirándolo arrepentido. – Discúlpame por todo, fui un idiota y lo sé – dijo colocando su frente en el pecho de su novio. Kagami lo abrazó fuertemente y le dio un beso en su frente.

\- Si, un poco – pero no me importa. Debo reconocer que se sintió bien verte celoso – le dijo sonriendo…

\- No me lo recuerdes ¿quieres? – le dijo sonrojado

\- Pero en verdad me gustó… eso me hace pensar, que me quieres más de lo que creo – le dijo profundizando el abrazo

\- Claro que te quiero y mucho… - le dijo Kuroko al borde de la sofocación, pero no podía negar que le encantaba cuando Kagami lo abrazaba así, lo tenía totalmente acorralado.

\- Yo también – le dijo desordenándole los cabellos en forma traviesa, lo que hizo sonreír a Kuroko.

Camino a la escuela, Tetsuya aprovechó de contarle todo lo ocurrido el día anterior. Kagami lo escuchó atento, pero a pesar de todo, no le sorprendía mucho lo ocurrido…

\- ¿En serio no te sorprende? – le preguntó mirando para cruzar la calle

\- No, claro que no... por cómo estaban los ánimos el sábado, no me sorprende que todos hayan explotado a la menor provocación…

\- Yo me comporté muy mal … - le dijo más avergonzado aún – Kagami lo miró de reojo.

\- Bueno pero ya no se puede hacer nada... – Tendrás que ir más que dispuesto para las próximas sesiones

\- Sí – le respondió Kuroko tomando su mano en forma cariñosa.

 **Midorima y Takao**

\- Oi Takao …. – le dijo Midorima cuando llegó temprano por la mañana a la escuela. Pero éste no le contestó. Estaba sentado en su puesto escuchando música con cara de pocos amigos. - ¡Takao! – insistió Midorima quitándole unos de los audífonos

\- ¿Qué quieres?– le preguntó éste sobresaltado algo molesto

\- Toma, te traje esto – dijo colocando en su mano -Para que tengas suerte hoy...

\- ¿Ehhhh? – preguntó sorprendido mientras veía como Midorima dejaba sus cosas en su pupitre.

\- ¿Esta es tu forma de pedirme disculpas? – le preguntó Takao mirando el osito de felpa en forma de llavero que Midorima había entregado (el cual era su lucky ítem del día)

\- Sí – le respondió suspirando. Takao lo miró conmovido. Su amigo era demasiado tsundere para exigirle algo más.

\- ¡Pues mira cómo me quedó la cara al menos! – le gritó Takao molesto. Midorima lo miró sorprendido. El rostro de su amigo presentaba un gran moretón justo bajo de su ojo.

\- Lo lamento – le dijo impresionado. – Lamento esto – le dijo colocando sus dedos en el moretón. Takao se sonrojó. Nunca esperó ese movimiento de Midorima.

\- Está bien – le respondió Takao aún sonrojado. Pero Midorima se veía afectado aún. - ¿Qué pasa Shin-chan? – le preguntó sentándose en el puesto de delante de él (aún faltaba para el comienzo de la clase)

\- Todo fue un verdadero desastre ayer – le dijo mirando por la ventana abatido

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿La sesión de fotos? – le preguntó sorprendido

\- Sí – le respondió

\- ¿Y por qué? – le preguntó mirándolo de cerca (su amigo se veía realmente abatido)

\- Porque estaba furioso y arruiné todo – Discutí con Kuroko, había peleado contigo.. incluso Akashi había peleado con Murasakibara, todo estuvo mal ayer…. Aomine terminó dándonos un tremendo sermón y lo peor es que tenía razón en todo lo que dijo. - Me siento miserable - le confesó

\- ¡Vaya Shin-chan! - ¡Todo tuvo que estar demasiado mal para que tú estés así! – le dijo mirando hacia fuera también, el día estaba especialmente deprimente. Estaba muy nublado, parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llover…

\- Sí – este miércoles nos reuniremos nuevamente… trabajaremos sin parar … esta vez espero poder hacerlo mejor… - le dijo

\- ¡Ya Shin-chan!- ¡No te pongas así! – le dijo Takao para subirle el ánimo – Era muy extraño ver a Midorima así …

\- Si, se juntaron muchas cosas…. Además que sonreír a la cámara es más difícil de lo que pensé….

\- Bueno, para ti sonreír ya de por sí es difícil … - le dijo pensativo Takao. Midorima quiso contestarle alguna pesadez, pero prefirió no hacerlo. No quería estar más enojado con Takao. Más que lo necesitaría de su lado durante la Interhigh y para que lo llevara en el carro a las sesiones así como a obtener los lucky ítems de la semana….

\- ¡No te enojes! ¡Solo estaba pensando en voz alta! – le dijo Takao agitando sus manos…

\- Está bien, si de igual forma tienes razón… - le dijo resignado

\- Pero no es algo en lo cual no puedas practicar ¿No? – le dijo pensativo

\- ¿Cómo practicar? – le preguntó Midorima interesado

\- Es decir, en los descansos y a la salida de la escuela, podría ayudarte a practicar.. ¿No?...

\- ¿Practicar a qué? ¿A sonreír? ¿Tienes una cámara?- le preguntó algo incrédulo

\- No una cámara como las del set … pero tenemos cámaras en nuestros celulares…¿No? ... y tengo dos amigos en el club de fotografía que quizás me puedan prestar una de sus cámaras… algo sé usar la de mi papá – comentó pensativo

Midorima quedó pensando la oferta, era tentador… pero no estaba seguro de aceptar… Lo más probable era que el idiota de Takao solo lo usaría como excusa para molestarlo… se reiría de él y guardaría las peores fotos para extorsionarlo después…

\- No creo que sea buena idea… - le dijo Midorima

\- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó sorprendido Takao

\- ¡Pues porque solo te burlarás de mí todo el rato maldito Bakao! – le gritó molesto. (El solo hecho de imaginárselo riéndose de él lo había hecho enojar).

\- Bueno ¿Y qué esperas? ¡Lo más probable es que me ría! … ¡pero siempre me río de ti! – le dijo Takao sonriendo burlonamente. - De hecho... ¡mira aquí! – exclamó Takao mostrándole su celular, Midorima miró sorprendido y Takao le tomó una foto …. Ambos se acercaron a mirarla…

\- Mira, no sales mal – quizás lo tuyo es algo más espontáneo y no tanta pose- le dijo pensativo

\- Bueno, no puedo salir mal, si soy bastante apuesto después de todo- le dijo Midorima arreglándose los lentes - Lo que no sé hacer es sonreír a las fotos….

\- Creo que será una buena idea practicar- le dijo dejando la silla en su lugar yéndose a sentar a su puesto. Las clases estaban por comenzar.

\- Sí, puede ser que no sea mala idea después de todo- pensó para sí Midorima mirando a Takao.

Finalmente, Aomine había tenido razón. Las peleas con Takao nunca duraban. El solía aceptarlo como era y era mucho más relajado que él. Además que siempre buscaba la forma de ayudarlo. A pesar de que su cara estaba marcada por el golpe que le había dado, no se había hecho mala sangre. Y la idea de practicar no era mala, pero claro estaba, que Takao no podría usar su propio celular, no podía quedar ninguna foto en poder de Takao para que luego lo pudiera extorsionar. Midorima sonrió más tranquilo.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Claramente, la idea de practicar antes de ir a las sesiones de fotos fue difundida rápidamente entre ellos.

Midorima les escribió un breve mensaje al chat y con ello, todos se dieron por enterados.

"Es mejor que practiquen sus mejores poses para el miércoles. Busquen en Internet, ahí hay buenos tutoriales"

Todos pasaron un buen rato mirando los tutoriales que habían en Internet. Pero eran más difíciles que las clases mismas. Habían videos de todas las cosas que SÍ podían hacer como aquellas que NO... y éstas eran miles.

"Sube el mentón, levanta el cuello, tira los hombros hacia atrás, relaja los labios, no mires el flash, no pestañees, mira al fotógrafo (no al flash) sonríe natural (claro cómo si fuera fácil), no abras mucho los ojos, ladea un poco el rostro (no demasiado) no muestres los codos, no apoyes tu mano en la cara, no gruñas, relaja la cara, se natural, no te encorves, espalda recta y finalmente… busca tu mejor ángulo, juega frente a un espejo o frente a una cámara con alguien que te sientas a gusto para adoptar una pose más relajada".

\- ¡Diablos! – pensaron todos una vez que vieron los mismos videos. Todos comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor… buscando a la persona con la cual, podrían hacer el ridículo sin ser molestados más de la cuenta. Aunque ya solo pensarlo… era demasiado embarazoso.

Ese día, al finalizar las clases y al llegar a sus casas, todos se encerraron en los respectivos baños de sus casas a ensayar las poses.

Kuroko se miraba y buscaba cual podría ser su mejor ángulo. El problema era que cuando creía haberlo encontrado, tomaba una foto a su reflejo, y salía hacia el otro lado…era todo muy confuso de ver. Y por más que pensaba que su lado "bueno" era el derecho, la cámara le hacía ver que no, era el izquierdo.

Akashi por su lado (y su otro yo) se consideraban perfectos. No podían entender cómo la cámara no podía lograr capturar su maravillosa naturaleza de por sí. Claro que Akashi sabía que mientras el emperador hiciera su aparición y mostrara esa sonrisa diabólica (sumado a sus terribles ojos) las fotos no saldrían bien, así que lo retó bien retado, para que en las próximas sesiones no hiciera su acto de aparición.

Midorima tampoco veía nada malo en él. Aunque después de varias "selfies" descubrió para sus horrores que su rostro, definitivamente no era simétrico. Y que para su mala suerte, tenía un lado extremadamente mejor que el otro. La cosa era recordarlo. También tenía la tendencia a abrir exageradamente los ojos, por eso también salía con una mirada horripilante y con una mueca en vez de sonrisa. Al abrir tanto los ojos, tensaba los músculos de la cara, y la sonrisa que trataba de colocar, se perdía y hacía que la boca le saliera torcida. Estuvo varias horas tratando de entender sus mejores lados, pero sin grandes resultados... lo mejor sería aceptar la ayuda de Takao al día siguiente, y ver cómo podría mejorar.

Y para Murasakibara el tema no le era relevante, ya que él no tenía miedo a las cámaras y todo le resultaba sumamente excitante. (eso sumado a que salía bien).

 **Aomine & Kise**

Aomine por otro lado, fue sorprendido por Kise mientras estaba ensayando. Claro que fue de casualidad. Kise entró sorpresivamente al baño, creyendo que Aomine no se encontraba ahí, ya que había golpeado y éste no le había contestado. Pero al verlo saltar como lo hizo, con su celular en mano, hizo que Kise pensara mal de él y le arrebató rápidamente el celular.

Kise al ver lo que había estado haciendo su novio, no pudo contener las carcajadas. Fue tan efusivo su ataque de risa, que su brazo y costillas le comenzaron a doler. (Bueno, se lo había ganado después de todo). Aomine en vez de estar viendo fotos de mujeres desnudas (como él había creído) estaba buscando su mejor ángulo para salir bien en las fotos.

\- ¡Maldito Kise!- ¡No te burles así de mí!- le había gritado Aomine saliendo furioso del baño totalmente sonrojado.

\- ¡Ohhhhhh Daiki, no te enojes! – le dijo saliendo detrás de él.

\- ¡No vengas aquí con esa cara de perro apaleado! – le gritó más enojado. -¡También necesito momentos de privacidad! ¿Sabes?

Kise se quedó en una pieza. Bueno, después de todo era verdad. Que fueran novios, no le daba el derecho de haberle arrebatado así su celular, y menos haber mirado el contenido. Eso no había estado bien después de todo.

\- Lo lamento, tienes razón … pero tu reacción fue tal que no supe cómo reaccionar… prometo que no lo haré más…. – le dijo avergonzado

\- No prometas cosas que no podrás cumplir estúpido- le dijo enojado aún. Pero sabía que Kise jamás podrías controlar sus celos … sobre todo cuando le tomaban por sorpresa.

\- Trataré al menos – le dijo sobándose la nuca con esa sonrisa risueña que tanto Aomine amaba, y por la cual le perdona todo al idiota de su novio.

\- Eso lo veremos – le dijo Aomine besándolo de improvisto. Kise le sonrió feliz.

\- Oye, pero no entiendo… ¿Por qué no me pides ayuda a mí mejor? – le preguntó luego de meditarlo por unos breves segundos

\- Ehhhhh – no gracias – le respondió Aomine algo sonrojado

\- ¿Por qué no? – le preguntó mirándolo de cerca con los ojos muy abiertos

\- ¡Diablos Kise aléjate! ¡No me mires así! – le gritó Aomine sacándolo de encima de él.

\- ¿No me vas a decir que te da vergüenza ? – le preguntó Kise risueño (aunque a la vez algo ofendido también)

\- Si, algo así … no quiero que me veas como un completo inútil para esto… - le dijo algo sonrojado.

\- Ya veo – le contestó Kise haciendo un mohín con su boca.

\- ¿Ehhhh? ¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿Te enojaste tú ahora acaso? – le preguntó Aomine enojado.

\- No – dijo suspirando largo y tendido sentándose en su cama.

\- ¡Diablos Kise! ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó exasperado Aomine… después de todo, el enojado debía ser él, no Kise…

\- Solo me gustaría me tuvieras confianza… nada más – le dijo mirándolo algo triste

\- ¡Diablos Kise! -¡No se trata de eso! – le dijo perdiendo la paciencia con él

\- ¿Entonces? – le preguntó él

\- Es que tú haces ver que esto parezca fácil… cuando realmente no lo es… - le dijo sentándose a su lado – Y pienso en todas las veces que me burlé de ti por modelar … cuando realmente, no es algo fácil ... - Kise sonrió

\- ¡Pero si es fácil! – le dijo sonriendo feliz – Solo que tienes que olvidarte de la cámara y de quien está detrás… ¡y meterte en el personaje que quieres crear!

\- ¿Personaje? – le preguntó Aomine incrédulo

\- ¡Claro! – gritó Kise algo más fuerte de lo normal (cosa que espantó a Aomine) – Por ejemplo: Si quieres jugar al modelo Sexy.. solo tienes que querer seducir a la "persona" que tienes en tu imaginación o la que tienes al frente – le dijo mirándolo seductoramente – Aomine tragó saliva de la impresión – Si quieres jugar al chico ordinario y relajado, centras tu atención en algo que por ejemplo podrías tener en tu mano… por ejemplo un vaso de café, una revista…algo así... - Si quieres verte melancólico, con mirada triste y desolada… puedes pensar en algo que te ponga triste y enfocarte en ello… y las fotos saldrán naturales… Si quieres verte feliz y sonriente, también puedes pensar en algo que te haga feliz … como derrotar a Bakagami, un buen partido de basket… y así … el tema es olvidarte que están las cámaras ahí…

\- Eso es lo más difícil con tantas luces y personas mirando…. – le dijo él recostándose de espaldas en la cama

\- Si, lo es… pero solo al principio… mira … - le dijo acercándose a él con varias revistas en su mano…

\- En estas fotos claramente estabas triste – le dijo mirando la revista en la cual salía la entrevista

\- Sí – más que fueron tomadas mientras yo no sabía que estaba Karin fotografiándome

\- ¿En serio? – le preguntó Aomine sorprendido… ¿Entonces estas fotos son 100% reales, quiero decir que no posaste para ellas?

\- Sí, en serio – En estas yo no sabía que estaba siendo fotografiado, luego la descubrí y ella me pidió que me olvidara de la cámara y eso hice… estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que logré olvidarme que estaba ella…

\- Guauuuu – comentó Aomine

\- Mira estas ... – le dijo Kise

\- Aquí se nota que estabas disfrutando ese café – le dijo sonriendo

\- La verdad no … el vaso siempre estuvo vacío – pero en el personaje yo creía que era el café que me encanta…

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Aomine mirando de cerca las fotos

\- Si, así es…

\- ¿Y aquí estabas en la playa feliz? – le preguntó Aomine

\- No, solo es un fondo superpuesto - Estas fotos son de estudio, nunca fuimos a la playa a tomarlas … solo soy yo creyendo que estoy en la playa… nada más…

\- ¡Vaya que eres bueno! – exclamó Aomine

\- Son años de práctica… pero lo que digo, es que tienes que abrir tu mente y visualizar qué quieres proyectar y relajarte….

\- Kise… ¿puedo decirte algo?

\- Sí … - dijo Kise sonriendo

\- Ahora que me has explicado todo esto ….

¿Sí? – le preguntó feliz

\- ¡Solo has hecho que vea todo más difícil aún! – gritó volviendo a tirarse de espaldas sobre la cama… - ¡Ahora no solo tendré que relajarme! ¡Sino que también tendré que actuar!

\- Daiki – le dijo mirándolo sorprendido – Bueno, quizás solo podrías mantener tu cara de disgusto y no tratar de sonreír – le dijo pensativo

\- ¿Qué cosa? – le preguntó incrédulo

\- Si, sabes…. Creo que es ese el error que hemos estado todos cometiendo – le dijo poniéndose repentinamente de pie…

\- ¿Qué error? – le preguntó sentándose repentinamente

\- El verdadero objetivo de esto es mostrar a la generación de los milagros luciendo unas tenidas deportivas… ¿No?

\- Sí.. pero….

\- Bueno, lo que deberíamos hacer… es mostrar a la generación de los milagros tal cual es… cada uno con sus respectivas personalidades… ¿No crees?

\- Pero….

\- ¡Claro! ¡Qué idiotas hemos sido! – rió Kise… será mucho más interesante, mostrarnos tal cual somos –dijo cortando de improvisto la frase…

\- ¡No entiendo Kise! – dijo Aomine algo molesto

\- Nada, no me hagas caso – dijo sonriéndole tiernamente

\- Vaya no entiendo estos cambios repentinos que tienes de repente - le dijo Aomine mirándolo de medio lado.

\- Lo siento – le dijo sonriendo

\- ¿Bueno y me ayudas a ensayar entonces?- le preguntó

\- Claro – le respondió Kise feliz – Primero veamos tu lado seductor… - le dijo mirándolo en forma lasciva, colocando la cámara de su celular frente a su novio…

\- ¿Tu no quieres que esto funcione, verdad? – le gritó enojado Aomine… pero no podía negar, que la mirada lasciva de Kise lo había dejado de una pieza.

 **Midorima y Takao**

Al día siguiente, Midorima llegaba con los nefastos resultados de su "estudio previo" de su rostro con Takao.

Durante los recesos, iban a lugares desprovistos de gente para poder ensayar. Ya tenían definido cuál era el mejor lado de Midorima. Pero cuando comenzaron a seguir todas las reglas que decían en el video, se encontraron con unas fotos aún más espantosas que las primeras. Midorima parecía una estatua asustada frente a la cámara. Su postura en vez de relajarse, se había puesto mucho más rígida. Takao hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reírse… ¡pero por Dios que lo tenía difícil!. Más que Midorima lo miraba detenidamente cada vez que una foto espantosa salía, por lo cual, no reír estaba siendo una tarea demasiado titánica.

Su práctica se vio interrumpida, ya que tenían entrenamiento con el equipo de basket. El entrenador (quien estaba a full con los ensayos finales), le pidió a Takao salir un rato de la cancha, para poder ver jugar a otros jugadores en su posición y así realizar cambios al equipo titular. Quería ver cómo se acoplaban los demás sin Takao en la cancha. Takao se paseó libremente por las afueras de la cancha, y logró tomarle a Midorima varias fotos mientras jugaba. Midorima no quitaba la vista del balón mientras lo tuviera en sus manos. Era cuando lo soltaba, cuando su atención se relajaba. Takao aprovechó cada segundo que pudo para tomar la mayor cantidad de fotos posibles. Cuando regresó a la banca, se puso a observarlas detenidamente. El resultado lo impresionó. Midorima salía demasiado bien en la mayoría de ellas. Si bien, no salía sonriendo en su gran mayoría, su cara de concentración lo hacía ver muy apuesto, demasiado para su gusto y cuando encestaba tendía a sonreír levemente en forma satisfecha. Las fotos, estaban casi perfectas.

Cuando entró nuevamente a la cancha, vio como Takao lo observaba.

\- ¿Qué pasa Takao? – le preguntó medio ofuscado al ver la cara de su amigo

\- Nada – le respondió – Solo que te tengo una sorpresa para cuando termine el entrenamiento

\- ¿Sorpresa? – le preguntó extrañado.

\- Si y creo que te va a encantar – le dijo sonriendo con una mirada algo indescifrable. Midorima no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Era de esperarse que jugando me viera así de bien! ¿No crees? – le preguntó algo engreído

\- Si – le dijo Takao sonriendo algo raro

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó mirándolo detenidamente, Takao no solía sonreír así….  
\- Nada Midorima – le contestó algo serio.

\- ¿Midorima?- ¿Desde cuando me llama así Takao? – ¿Dónde quedó el Shin-Chan? – pensó para sus adentros

\- Bueno, con esto pienso que te sentirás más tranquilo para tu sesión de fotos de mañana ¿verdad? – le preguntó Takao con la mano en los bolsillos mirando hacia el suelo

\- S-si – creo – pero Takao… me puedes decir ¿Qué te sucede?

\- No es nada, me alegra que hayas podido solucionar tu problema tan rápido…

\- Pero algo estás pensando, te conozco… ¿Crees que no podré hacerlo? ¿Verdad? – le preguntó algo intrigado

\- No, al contrario … la verdad es que me quedé pensando en lo apuesto que te ves cuando lanzas el balón… a pesar de haber visto esa mirada ciento de veces, es la primera vez que me percato de ese hecho…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estás celoso acaso? – le preguntó sonriendo en son de burla, pero toda sonrisa se borró de sus labios al ver el rostro afligido de Takao.

\- ¡Ya quisieras eso Shin-chan! – le dijo de pronto sonriendo algo extraño – Ya, vámonos a casa… tengo mucho que llegar a hacer – le dijo cogiendo su bolso y empezando a caminar. Midorima lo miró algo sorprendido y luego lo siguió, al parecer, Takao andaba en sus días…


	40. Mi otro yo

\- Tienes mejor semblante – le dijo Masaomi a Akashi cuando se sentó en la mesa junto a él para tomar desayuno.

\- Me siento mejor – le respondió éste al sentarse a la mesa.

\- Bien – le respondió algo serio.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – le preguntó extrañado mientras el mayordomo de la casa le servía.

\- No – le respondió algo escueto - (Aunque la verdad, era que estaba preocupado por unos negocios que estaba realizando).

Estaban desayunando en un silencio algo incómodo, cuando sonó el celular de Masaomi, éste al ver quien era, se apresuró a contestar…

\- ¡Vaya que sorpresa Ryouta! - ¿Cómo estás? – le contestó cambiando de inmediato la expresión de su rostro, Masaomi se había alegrado al ver que Kise por fin se había atrevido a llamarlo por su propia cuenta. Akashi observó la escena incrédulo.

\- ¡No, no estoy ocupado! ¡Solo desayunaba! – le contestó parándose de la mesa, acercándose al ventanal del comedor.

\- Si – lo sé, Seijuro me lo comentó – dijo su padre algo más serio.

\- Jajajajajaja- ¡Qué bueno que opines eso!- ¡Si, al parecer las cosas no han sido fáciles para los demás!

Akashi solo podía escuchar lo que su padre decía. Hiroshi, el mayordomo, miraba a Masaomi y a Akashi algo incómodo. Akashi tenía la mirada fija en su padre, el mayordomo no lo había visto ni siquiera pestañar. Las cosas habían mejorado bastante en el último tiempo, no quería que las cosas volvieran a cómo eran antes, con padre e hijo distanciados nuevamente.

\- De eso quería hablar contigo- dijo de pronto Masaomi - Si, eso mismo creo yo… -¡Vaya al parecer pensamos lo mismo! – ¡Eres muy inteligente!

La mirada de Akashi se endureció. Su padre, no solía lanzar cumplidos así a nadie.

\- Sí, creo lo mismo… Ayer le comenté a Seijuro algo similar… él estaba muy preocupado, no sabía qué hacer al respecto… Su preocupación fue tal que llegó a colapsar, llegó con fiebre a la casa…

Ese comentario lo enfureció. Kise no tenía porqué enterarse de nada. Ahora de seguro, todos se enterarían que él estaba preocupado, que se había enfermado, y que él no había sido capaz de encontrar una solución al problema. Pero para su padre y Kise había sido todo muy fácil de entender. Se sintió como un estúpido por unos momentos.

El mayordomo, se dio cuenta de esto, y le preguntó:

\- ¿Joven, quiere que le sirva algo más?

\- No – le respondió tajante. – No tengo hambre…

\- ¿Quiere que le prepare otra cosa? - ¡Usted necesita comer, y casi no ha tocado su comida!- le dijo algo preocupado.

\- Estoy bien, dije que no quiero nada – le respondió molesto.

\- Jajajajajajaja- ¡Por Dios que me haces reír! – exclamó Masaomi - ¡Está bien!- ¡Yo me encargaré! - ¡Lo que propones me parece una muy buena idea!

\- Bien, te llamaré después… ¡Está bien hijo, yo le daré tus saludos! – Akashi lo volvió a mirar fijo… no daba crédito a lo que oía … ¿Hijo? – a él le había costado casi 16 años que lo llamara así…y a Kise, ¿qué? ¿5 minutos? …. - ¡Hasta más tarde! – escuchó decir a su padre al cortar la comunicación.

Akashi estaba demasiado molesto. Toda la conversación le había sentado mal. Le molestó mucho la confianza y espontaneidad que se daba entre ellos dos. Eso sumado a que su padre lo había dejado prácticamente como un idiota frente a Kise.

Masaomi de pronto se percató en la mirada con la cual lo observaba su hijo, y se sorprendió. Se veía extraño. Serio. Incluso molesto.

-¿Qué pasa Seijuro? – le preguntó sorbiendo algo de su té.

\- Nada – le respondió molesto

\- ¡Ya veo! – le dijo distraído revisando sus correos desde su celular.

\- Permiso me retiro – le dijo de pronto.

\- Si, ve a descansar – le dijo sin siquiera mirarlo.

Akashi lo miró por unos segundos y se retiró. Había querido llamar la atención de su padre, y no lo había logrado. Había sido frustrante.

Al llegar a su habitación, se recostó en su cama y se tapó con una gruesa manta. Era verdad estaba molesto con su padre pero más lo estaba consigo mismo. Sabía que estaba siendo infantil. Sentir celos de la relación que tenía Kise con su padre era ridículo. Pero no podía negar que le molestaba que fuera tan fluida y relajada. Kise era capaz de hacer reír a carcajadas a su padre, y lograba que lo alabara fácilmente, mientras que entre ellos dos, todo era esquematizado y rígido. Aún no lograba hablar en forma amena y espontánea con él, siempre mantenían cierto "protocolo" y formalidad entre los dos.

Sabía que la personalidad de Kise era muy distinta a la de él. Kise era alegre, divertido, espontáneo. En cambio él, solía comportarse muy serio. Si quería cambiar en algo las cosas, debería por partir cambiando él. Pero aún así, estaba molesto… y no lo podía negar, estaba celoso. Era la primera vez en su vida que llegaba a experimentar ese sentimiento y a tal magnitud de llegar a sentirse totalmente irritado.

Ahora podía entender un poco más a sus amigos cuando peleaban con sus respectivas parejas producto de los celos. Era un sentimiento demasiado agobiante. Y definitivamente no le agradaba.

Esa noche, no quiso bajar a cenar. Tenía miedo de decir algo que no debiera. Le dijo al mayordomo que lo disculpara con su padre y le dijera que estaba cansado y que quería dormir.

Su padre al escuchar esto, subió a verlo. Masaomi se había preocupado. Ese día casi no habían hablado. Golpeó suavemente y con cuidado, abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó acercándose a él.

\- Bien – le dijo con una mirada seria e impenetrable.

\- ¿Crees que podrás viajar mañana? – le preguntó mirándolo algo serio. La mirada de Akashi lo seguía fijamente.

\- Sí, no te preocupes. No habrá problema con eso – le respondió más frío aún.

\- ¿Pasa algo? luces distinto Seijuro – le preguntó Masaomi algo preocupado.

\- No pasa nada, solo quiero descansar – le dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

\- ¿Comiste? – le preguntó su padre. La verdad era que Masaomi no quería abandonar la habitación, quería pasar un rato con él, pero su hijo estaba demasiado extraño. Había adoptado la postura de antes, cuando ellos apenas hablaban y eso lo estaba angustiando.

\- No, pero no quiero comer nada – le dijo cortante.

Masaomi lo miró serio. Sabía que algo le pasaba a su hijo, pero no estaba seguro de qué podía ser. Quizás se había sentido solo estando en casa todo el día enfermo, y él no se había preocupado lo suficiente. Estaba tan preocupado por el trabajo, para poder irse esos días fuera de Kioto nuevamente, que no reparó en nada más en esos momentos. Pero si algo no quería Masaomi en esos momentos, era que su hijo lo mirara así… no más… nunca más.

\- Ya veo… ¿Aún cuando te prepare unos de mis sándwiches especiales? – le preguntó ya como última alternativa.

Akashi lo miró fijamente y luego su mirada se suavizó de improvisto. Fue tan drástico el cambio, que Masaomi llegó a pensar en que estaba frente a otra persona. De alguna manera eso lo preocupó.

\- ¿En serio? – le preguntó Akashi con la mirada algo perdida.

\- Si, en serio… pero quédate aquí. Iré de inmediato a preparártelo, no quiero que tomes frío en la cocina. Aun no te has recuperado del todo bien.

\- Te acompañaré… quiero asegurarme de que lo hagas tú – le dijo relajando aún más la mirada. Masaomi sonrió.

Mientras preparaba el sándwich Masaomi no podía olvidar los dos semblantes de su hijo. Sin dudas algo le había pasado. Estaba preocupado, no lo podía negar.

\- Seijuro ¿Hice algo que te molestara hoy? – le preguntó mientras le echaba algo de mayonesa al pan. Akashi lo miró serio. No estaba seguro de qué responder.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas padre? – le preguntó algo ¿avergonzado?

\- Estabas diferente… parecías molesto … distante…- le dijo sirviéndole el pan.

\- Lo lamento, no quise preocuparte – le dijo él evadiendo la respuesta. (No iba a reconocer que se había puesto celoso).

\- Quiero que me digas si hice algo que te molestara… creo que no te puse mucha atención en la mañana… pero estoy con muchas cosas en la oficina y quiero dejar todo list…

\- Entiendo – le dijo Akashi mordiendo su pan (el cual sabía nuevamente delicioso).

\- Pero no creas que no me preocupa tu salud… solo que…

\- Está bien, entiendo – le dijo para cortar el tema.

Masaomi suspiró resignado. Su hijo no le diría nada más al respecto.

\- Ven, vamos arriba. Está helado aquí, no quiero que recaigas – le dijo una vez terminado de comer.

\- No me trates como si fuera débil padre – le dijo con voz fría nuevamente.

Masaomi lo observó detenidamente. La fría y seria mirada volvía a aparecer. A Masaomi no le gustaba nada esa mirada, era como tener en frente a otra persona. Ese no era su hijo, no el que estaba conociendo desde hace un tiempo a la fecha. Por un momento sintió que la sangre se le helaba por dentro. La piel se le había llegado a erizar. No le gustaba esa sensación, esa presencia.

– ¡Claro que no eres débil! ¿Quién te ha dicho algo así? – dijo tapando el pote de mayonesa. - Pero eres un ser humano hijo – continuó luego de una pausa y caminando hacia Akashi- y las personas nos enfermamos – dijo poniendo una de sus manos en su hombro 

(* * * * *)

Finalmente el día miércoles llegó. Todos salieron más temprano esos días. En forma previa, habían solicitado no quedarse a las prácticas, para poder llegar temprano al estudio.

Akashi llegó con Masaomi al set. Esta vez él supervisaría de cerca lo que estaba sucediendo. Tenía un plan y quería ver cómo funcionaba.

Kise al verlo corrió a saludarlo. Masaomi se alegró de verlo más recuperado que la última vez. Kise se veía radiante.

\- ¡Ahora si te ves como modelo! – le dijo Masaomi divertido.

\- Ohhhhh Masaomi-san - ¡No digas eso! – le dijo Kise algo sonrojado (odiaba verse mal, y de seguro Masaomi estaba recordando los días del hospital.)

\- ¡Son bromas hijo, son bromas! – dijo agitando su mano. Akashi lo miró serio nuevamente. Odiaba escuchar que su padre llamara así a Kise.

\- ¿Ya llegaron todos?- preguntó Akashi con su tono autoritario característico.

\- No - respondió Kise – Kurokocchi y Mirorimacchi vienen en camino. Los demás se están maquillando.

\- Bien – dijo Akashi y fue directo a maquillaje. A los pocos minutos llegaron Kuroko y Midorima.

Apenas estuvieron listos, Masaomi los reunió a todos y les pidió que los siguiera a las afuera de la productora. Ahí habían 4 vehículos negros esperando por ellos.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿No tendremos sesión de fotos hoy? – preguntó asombrado Aomine.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – exclamó Kise feliz.

\- ¿Adónde vamos? – preguntó Kuroko.

\- Ya verás – le respondió Masaomi sonriendo.

Los chicos fueron distribuidos en dos autos. Y los demás vehículos fueron utilizados por personal de seguridad más las maquilladoras – peluqueras. Masaomi, Kise y Akashi subieron juntos en un auto y en otro, Midorima, Kuroko, Murasakibara y Aomine.

Fue una gran sorpresa para todos, cuando llegaron al estadio donde habían jugado la Wintercup el año pasado. Masaomi lo había solicitado y arrendado por lo que quedaba de semana. La productora había tenido poco tiempo para trasladarse e instalar sus equipos, pero como el estadio contaba con las luces y conexiones necesarias (ya que los partidos eran transmitidos por tv), pudieron instalarse en el poco tiempo que tuvieron.

Ahí estaban todos esperándolos. La idea los había sorprendido a todos. Incluso a Kise y a Akashi (a pesar de que sabían). Todo lucía espléndido. Era un privilegio volver a pisar esa cancha aún cuando no hubiera gente en las gradas y no estuvieran jugando.

\- Todos creímos que traerlos a un lugar más amigable para ustedes, harían las cosas más fáciles – comentó Masaomi mostrándoles el lugar.

\- ¡Es increíble volver a estar aquí! – exclamó emocionado Kise – Aun cuando no pueda jugar esta temporada…. Se siente muy bien…

\- Si – susurró Aomine mirando las gradas con algo de nostalgia.

\- Bueno chicos, lo mejor será que comiencen a calentar un poco en forma previa – dijo de pronto Momoi saliendo a la cancha con un silbato en la boca y una pelota de basketball.

\- ¿Satsuki? ¿Qué haces aquí? – gritó Aomine fastidiado.

\- ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? ¡Soy tu mánager … así más cuidado Dai-Chan! – le dijo ella enojada - ¡Voy a dirigir su partido!

\- ¿Quéééé? – preguntaron algunos de ellos.

\- ¿Algún problema con eso? – preguntó Akashi sonriendo maliciosamente.

\- No – contestaron todos al unísono.

\- Si, para relajar un poco los ánimos, lo mejor será que jueguen un rato entre ustedes. –Después comenzaremos con las fotos - comentó Karim

\- ¿Jugaremos entre nosotros? – pero Kise no puede jugar… ¿Quién lo reemplazará? – preguntó Aomine mirándolo serio. No iba a dejar que Kise se moviera más de la cuenta.

\- Para eso vinimos nosotros – le dijo Kagami sosteniendo un balón de basketball en la mano. Junto a él se encontraban Takao y Kasamatsu.

\- ¿Qué significa esto Bakao? – le preguntó Midorima molesto - ¡Te dije que no podías venir!

\- No te molestes conmigo Shin-chan, yo fui invitado, y realmente no podía negarme a participar… después de todo, suena divertido salir también en algunas fotos ¿No crees?

\- ¡Dios! – exclamó molesto Midorima

\- ¡Yukio! ¿Estás aquí? – gritó feliz Kise, pero fue detenido rápidamente por Aomine cuando iba derechito a abrazar a su ex sepai.

\- ¡Oye idiota! -¡Deja que me salude!- le gritó Kasamatsu a Aomine.

\- Si, desde aquí saluda al idiota ese Ryouta … de lejos… muy bien…. dile Hola … así … muy bien – decía Aomine mientras Kise sonreía avergonzado por tener que saludar a su amigo así, lo que provocó risas generalizadas, incluido al mismo Kasamatsu.

Formaron grupos de a 4. Por un lado jugaron Akashi, Kuroko, Midorima y Kagami y el otro equipo fue formado por Aomine, Takao, Murasakibara y Kasamatsu. Kise miraba expectante esa formación… de todas formas prefería que Aomine formara equipo con su ex senpai … que en contra…

Las luces de la cancha se encendieron al máximo a pesar de que aún era de día. Momoi tocó el silbato y comenzaron a jugar. Habían muchas cámaras instaladas en forma fija y Karim estaba situada muy cerca de uno de los aros. Junto a ella, habían dos fotógrafos más. Uno situado en el aro contrario y otro al medio de la cancha. Así no se estorbarían. Sacarían instantáneas constantemente.

El partido comenzó. Jugaron por 30 minutos sin pensar en nada. Puesto que era solo un calentamiento. Masaomi estaba realmente sorprendido de la forma en que su hijo jugaba. Kise lo observó detenidamente, y luego le comentó:

\- ¿Es increíble verdad? – le dijo mirando nuevamente a Akashi con algo de nostalgia.

\- Sí, nunca pensé que fuera tan bueno – comentó Masaomi no pudiendo quitar la vista de su hijo.

\- Y eso que no está jugando en serio – le dijo Kise sonriendo.

\- ¿Cómo que no? – le preguntó Masaomi

\- No, Akashicchi solo está calentando, se está divirtiendo – Tendrás que verlo jugar en un partido oficial, vistiendo la camiseta de capitán para que puedas ver lo bueno que es….

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – le preguntó mirándolo sorprendido

\- Sí… ahí si en verdad aparece el verdadero Akashicchi – dijo Kise sonriendo, pero luego cambió su semblante rápidamente. Ese cambio no pasó por desapercibido a Masaomi.

\- ¿Cómo que el verdadero Akashi?- le preguntó de improvisto.

\- ¡Ehhh! ¡No, nada Masaomi-san! - ¡fue solo una forma de decir! – De todas formas será mejor que le preguntes a Akashicchi si quiere que lo veas jugar! – jajajajaja – Creo que deberías contar con su venia en todo caso…. Jajajaja – rió nervioso

\- ¿Por qué? - ¿A qué te refieres? – insistió

\- ¡Deténganse por ahora!- gritó el jefe de Karim salvando a Kise de esa situación. Estuvo a punto de hablar demás. Seguramente Akashi ahora si lo mataba.

\- ¡Vengan a ver las fotos a la computadora chicos!- gritó Karim mientras Momoi les pasaba a cada uno una toalla y una botella de agua.

\- ¡Guaaaauuuuuuuu! – exclamó sorprendido Takao - ¡Están buenísimas! ¡Si hasta Shin-chan sale bien!

\- ¡Obviamente que salgo bien!- dijo este orgulloso (ya que en verdad salía bastante bien)

\- Parece que el plan de Masaomi funcionó – dijo contento el dueño de la productora

\- Claro que iba a funcionar, después de todo, Ryouta también lo sugirió…. – Kise sonrió feliz, mientras Akashi los miraba serio a ambos por ya milésima vez en el día.

\- ¡Bueno, yo también ayudé! – exclamó Takao algo molesto.

\- Si es verdad – comentó Kise mirándolo - él también me lo comentó - ¡Pero que conste que yo ya había hablado con Masaomi-san!.

\- ¡Ahhhh eso a mí no me consta! – le dijo Takao divertido ante las risas de la mayoría de los ahí presentes.

\- Ven, si se muestran relajados y se concentran en otra cosa que no sea la cámara, todos logran salir con expresiones relajadas y hasta felices…. – comentó Karim.

\- Ahora pasen con las maquilladoras y peluqueras – gritó el jefe de Karim.

\- ¿Por qué de nuevo?- preguntó ofuscado Aomine.

\- ¡Porque tienen que secarse el sudor del cabello y corregir el maquillaje! – gritó Momoi como si fuera lo más obvio de la vida.

\- Grrrrrr – pronunció Aomine a modo de queja.

\- ¿De nuevo?- preguntó Kuroko.

\- Así parece – comentó Akashi secándose la cara con una toalla.

\- ¡A mí todo esto me parece fantástico! – comentaba Takao feliz a Kise mientras era maquillado - ¡Jamás pensé que podría salir en las fotos junto a todos ustedes!.

\- ¡Nadie lo pensó Bakao, así que cállate la boca! – le dijo Midorima sonriendo mordazmente… - En verdad tú, Bakagami y Kasamatsu no tienen el talento necesario para estar aquí con nosotros en estos momentos.

Ese comentario encendió de inmediato los ánimos de los aludidos.

\- Mira tsundere maldito – comentó riendo de medio lado Kagami – A mi no me interesa salir al lado tuyo – A mi solo me invitaron a jugar, nunca estuvo en mis planes salir junto a ustedes.

\- ¿A quién llamas tsundere, bakagami? – le gritó enojado

\- Puede que no tengamos el talento necesario, eso es verdad – comentó algo desilusionado Kasamatsu – Pero sabes, nuestro único interés fue ayudarlos a ustedes y a Ryouta, después de todo, esto no es nada fácil de hacer.

\- Shintaro, esto fue algo que propuse yo – comentó Akashi perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Si, además que yo ya tuve problemas con Tetsuya, no quiero volver a tenerlos – comentó Kagami algo sonrojado mirando a su novio.

\- Tsssss – basta, no comenten de su relación aquí – Aún no puedo entender cómo estás con este idiota Kuroko – dijo Midorima a Kuroko ofuscado – En verdad, cuestiono tu inteligencia … primero Seirin, Bakagami como tu nueva luz y ahora como tu novio …. ¡Dios!

\- Midorima-kun, no te metas, en verdad tu opinión no me interesa para nada – le dijo molesto

\- Tsssk – respondió ante el comentario.

\- Sabes – comenzó a hablar Takao visiblemente afectado - Por último Midorima – titubeó al llamarlo por su apellido - por último podrías respetarnos un poco más ¿sabes? -Pensé que confiabas en mis capacidades y en la de los demás…

\- Takao…

\- ¿Feliz ahora Shintaro? – le preguntó Akashi con su mirada glacial. Midorima tragó con miedo. Todos lo observaban. Masaomi no se perdía detalle.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a apoyar a estos idiotas Akashi? – le preguntó molesto

\- Shintaro, silencio – le ordenó – Recuerda que mis órdenes son absolutas.

Todos se miraron nerviosos, y luego miraron a Masaomi. Kise de pronto llamó su atención para distraerlo. Pero Masaomi no pudo evitar notar el cambio en su hijo… ¿Qué rayos pasaba?

\- ¡Aka-chin!- ¡No pierdas la paciencia con el tsundere de Midorima! – le dijo Murasakibara acercándose a él y tomándolo por ambos hombros.

\- Atsushi – comentó Akashi con la mirada algo desorientada – Gracias

\- Bien – le dijo mirándolo seriamente a los ojos – ¿Todo está bien ahora?.

\- Si – le respondió asintiendo

\- Eres un imbécil – le dijo Kagami pasando bruscamente a su lado – En verdad, no aprendes de tus errores.

\- Ehhhh Midorima – le llamó la atención Aomine cuando vio que le iba a responder -Lamento decirte esto, pero no estamos aquí para perder el tiempo, así que por favor omite esos comentarios despectivos hacia los demás.

\- Tskkkk – volvió a pronunciar enojado.

\- Midorima-kun – estás a punto de hacer que todo se arruine nuevamente- ¿Por qué diablos eres así? ¿en serio? – le preguntó Kuroko pensativo – No entiendo tu forma de ser y de pensar – Todos sabemos que eres bueno jugando y tienes una estatura superior, pero te recuerdo que no eres ni medianamente más bueno de lo que es Aomine-kun o Akashi-Kun. Ellos te superan ampliamente en habilidades y en comportamiento…

\- ¡Aomine no es mejor que yo! - ¿O ya olvidaste lo que te hizo a ti acaso? – le preguntó mordazmente, sin dar su brazo a torcer.

El ambiente se volvió a tensar. Aomine miró con furia a Midorima. Todos se molestaron nuevamente. Kise también, porque bien sabía que ese tema incomodaba profundamente a su novio. Aomine si bien, sabía que Kuroko lo había perdonado de corazón, eso no quería que no siguiera sintiendo profunda tristeza por lo sucedido.

\- Claro que ya lo olvidé, porque sé que Aomine-kun lo lamenta y mucho… él se ha reinvincado conmigo a su manera… y por último, eso pasó hace bastante tiempo… y es algo de nosotros … no veo porqué tú sigues haciendo este tipo de comentarios… ¿Quieres vernos a todos enemistados y alejados de nuevo? – le preguntó con los ojos brillosos (Kuroko estaba a punto de llorar de rabia).

\- Kuroko qué no entiendes…..

\- ¡Basta Shintaro! – le dijo Akashi abriendo de par en par sus ojos, haciendo que Midorima cayera sentado a su lado – Te dije que pararas esta estupidez ¡Ya!

Todos quedaron helados. El emperador había aparecido en gloria y majestad frente a todos. Takao miraba asombrado la escena, Midorima había quedado totalmente dominado por Akashi en esos momentos.

\- ¿Te dije que esta fue mi idea o no?

\- Sí – susurró

\- ¿Te crees en posición de contradecirme?

\- No – contestó cerrando los ojos

\- ¿Cuál es tu propósito entonces Shintaro? – le preguntó Akashi sin dejarlo ponerse de pie - ¿Hacer que esto fracase?

\- Por supuesto que no – le contestó haciendo una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

\- No vendrás más a las sesiones de fotografía – sentenció. Midorima abrió de par en par los ojos, no se esperaba ser sacado como castigo. Todos quedaron atónitos. Takao no terminaba de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Si bien, Midorima solía acatar las órdenes del capital de equipo de basketball, Midorima nunca se quedaba 100% callado, siempre replicaba de alguna manera… pero ahora parecía totalmente dominado.

\- Akashi … yo….

\- Ya te lo dije Shintaro – Si no puedes dejar de ofender y tratar mal a tus compañeros, no me sirves en este equipo.

\- Lo lamento – dijo mirando a Kise arrepentido – Pero Akashi en serio, no es necesario…

\- Ya estás fuera de esto - estás causado demasiados retrasos y discusiones estúpidas – le dijo mirándolo enojado con sus ojos totalmente distorsionados.

\- No digas eso Akashicchi … recuerda que su padre me ha ayudado mucho…. Y gracias a él estoy bien, Midorimacchi también me ha ayudado.

\- Ryouta – le dijo de pronto el emperador – No pueden haber más retrasos y problemas… si Shintaro no coopera, es mi deber sacarlo de inmediato.

\- Pero Midorimacchi ya no molestará ¿Verdad? – le preguntó a Midorima que aún no se levantaba de la impresión… yacía aún sentado en el suelo.

\- No.. lo prometo, disculpen mi actitud, nunca quise provocar esto….- dijo resentido por el trato de Akashi.

\- ¡Bueno! ¡Después de todo nadie te toma nunca en serio! – le dijo Takao tratando de relajar el ambiente. Midorima lo miró en silencio. Debía lucir patético en esos momentos. Y para peor… Takao siempre lo ayudaba, aun cuando él fuera el blanco de sus dardos.

\- ¡Lo mejor será que ahora en adelante no podrás decirnos nada estúpido tsundere!- le dijo burlesco Kagami - Sino, señor ojos diabólicos te sacará de inmediato.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos. Asustados. Se temían lo peor. De reojo miraron a Akashi, pero para su sorpresa éste estaba sonriendo.

\- ¡Me gusta tu escaso sentido de la supervivencia Kagami Taiga! – comentó Akashi… - Tienes el valor de meterte con Tetsuya y ahora amenazas a Shintaro conmigo y mis ojos ¿Cómo les dijiste? ¿Diabólicos? – jajajajaja – rió más amenazante y aterrador que nunca, ¡Vaya que tienes pocas ganas de vivir!.

\- Bueno ¿Continuamos mejor?- preguntó Kise sonriendo como un imbécil (debido al miedo).

\- Si- contestaron todos…

Parecía que ese "nuevo llamado de atención" había surtido efectos en todos. El resto de la tarde fluyó con bastante naturalidad. La productora estaba feliz. Habían logrado muy buenas tomas… la idea de capturar la esencia de cada uno estaba surtiendo gran efecto.

 **Aomine & Kise**

\- Uffff creí que hoy en verdad Midorima no podría volver más al set – comentó Aomine a Kise mientras lo ayudaba con su brazo.

\- Debo reconocer que yo también…

\- Menos mal que lograste convencerlo – le dijo besándolo cariñosamente en los labios.

\- Yo creo que Akashicchi se dominó solo porque estaba su padre y porque Midorimacchi se disculpó… sino, de seguro él no podría haber continuado.

\- Puede ser ¿Te duele? – le preguntó cuando estiró un poco su brazo.

\- No, la verdad no – comentó – Creo que siento más miedo de moverlo que dolor en sí ….

\- Me alegro de escuchar eso – le dijo apoyándose en su hombro.

\- ¿Estás bien Daiki? – le preguntó sorprendido.

\- Mmmm – escuchó Kise como respuesta.

\- ¿Eso es un no? – le preguntó - ¿Estás dolido por lo que dijo Midorima, verdad?.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – lo miró sorprendido.

\- Porque te conozco… - le dijo besándolo de improvisto.

\- Sí… reconozco que ese imbécil sabe como hacerme hervir la sangre, pero no puedo negar que tiene razón - ¡me he comportado tantas veces como un imbécil! además que tú ahora estás así por mí…

\- ¿Vas a aseguir con eso? – le preguntó Kise molesto

\- Sé que no te gusta que lo mencione, pero en verdad, no creo que podré superar la situación tan fácilmente… siento que solo provoco daño a los demás.

\- ¡Eres tan infantil a veces! – le dijo Ryouta sonriendo.

\- ¿Ehhhhhh? – preguntó frustrado… -Yo aquí abriéndote mi corazón y tú burlándote…

\- ¿Ehhhh? ¡Yo no me he burlado! - ¡Solo que no puedes dejar que el zanahoria tsundere te haga sentir mal! -¡Si al final lo que no tolera es que Takaocchi se burle de él… así como tampoco tolera ver a Kurokocchi con Kagamicchi!... Aunque la verdad yo tampoco – dijo algo molesto - Pero ya nada podemos hacer…

\- Parece que todos tenemos nuestro instinto sobre protector con Tetsu, pero al final, fue él quien nos dio tremenda lección…

\- Siii… así es – dijo Kise moviendo lentamente su brazo (según le había señalado el Kinesiólogo del hospital).

\- Pero sabes… hoy me preocupó Akashi – le dijo ayudándolo a moverlo suavemente.

\- ¿El emperador querrás decir, verdad?.

\- Si… ¿Su padre sabrá de su existencia?..

\- No lo creo… a decir verdad… no creo que sepa de la segunda personalidad de Akashicchi… aún no al menos… pero tendremos que tener cuidado.

\- A mi me pareció que su padre se dio cuenta de algo hoy- comentó Aomine.

\- Sí, la verdad yo también lo creo, Masaomi-san observó detenidamente a Akashicchi hoy, no creo que el cambio de su actitud le haya pasado por desapercibido- le dijo reflexionando el tema más profundamente.

\- Si no hubiera sido por el idiota de Murasakibara… el emperador pudiera haber hecho de las suyas…

\- Menos mal que él está con Akashi ahora… así Masaomi-san no podrá preguntar…

\- Eso espero….

( * * * * *)

 **Midorima y Takao**

\- ¡Espérame Takao! ¿Quieres? – le gritó Midorima

\- No quiero esperarte Shin-chan – le dijo molesto – Regresa solo a tu casa.

\- Idiota, vamos por el mismo camino… vivimos sumamente cerca… ¿Por qué no iríamos juntos?.

\- ¿En serio lo preguntas? -¡Eres tan frustrante! – dijo mirando al cielo molesto.

\- ¿Me vas a decir que estás enojado? – le preguntó.

Takao lo quedó mirando fijo. Pero no contestó. Siguió caminando con la mano en los bolsillos.

\- ¡Ya, ya sé que lo estás! - ¿Por qué todo el mundo se puso de acuerdo hoy para enojarse conmigo? ¡Si al final siempre digo las mismas idioteces! ¿Por qué ahora todos se sienten y molestan? ¡No entiendo! – dijo abatido.

\- ¡Porque la gente se aburre de los malditos engreídos como tú! – (Takao iba agregar la palabra tsundere pero prefirió omitirla).

\- Takao – Sabes que lo hago para molestarlos … - le dijo con tono abatido.

\- ¡No, no lo sé! ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? ¡Si siempre estás burlándote de todos y mirando en menos a todo el mundo! - ¡Del único que no te burlas es del tal Akashi! ¡A él es al único que respetas! ¿Por qué? – le gritó enojado.

\- Eso es … porque Akashi…. Fue… es….. – titubeó al contestar.

\- ¿Por qué su padre es más millonario que el tuyo? ¿Por eso lo respetas? ¿Por su apellido?

\- ¡No! – le respondió enojado - ¿De qué estás hablando?.

\- Solo a ese idiota demente obedeces…

\- ¡Takao basta! – Eso no es de tu incumbencia … porqué respeto y obedezco a Akashi no te importa saberlo…

\- ¿Es por el dinero? ¿Por su apellido? ¿El es digno de ser tu amigo?

\- Takao … no sigas…

\- ¡No creas que me creo el cuento de que lo obedeces solo porque fue el capitán de la generación de los milagros!

\- Takao, en verdad, esta discusión no tiene sentido – dijo tranquilizándose y ajustándose los anteojos calmadamente.

\- No, no la tiene… pero estoy aburrido de que a él no le discutas nada… él te iba a sacar de la sesión de fotos y tu ibas a acatar como si nada… eres un maldito perro faldero de ese imbécil…

\- Takao ¿Cómo te atreves a referirte así de mí y de Akashi?

\- ¿Por qué no puedo? – le preguntó mirándolo fijamente… luego un pensamiento atravesó la mente de Takao y su mirada perdió todo el brillo de sus ojos - ¿Acaso te gusta él? - ¡Eso es verdad! – dijo dándole repentinamente la espalda, caminó unos pocos pasos y luego se volteó a mirarlo fijamente - ¿Estás enamorado de él? – le preguntó con voz quebradiza.

Esa pregunta y reacción de Takao, Midorima nunca la vio venir.

( * * * *)

 **Murasakibara, Akashi y Masaomi**

\- Tendrás que tener más cuidado con tus arrebatos Aka-chin… - le dijo Murasakibara después de la cena….

\- Lo sé – le dijo molesto Akashi

\- Tu padre estuvo a punto de darse cuenta de tu segundo yo….

\- ¿Tú crees? ¡Pues yo no lo creo!

\- ¿Cómo que no lo crees? – le preguntó sorprendido

\- Mi padre no me ve Atsushi … él estaba preocupado de todo lo que en el set pasaba… mi padre se abstrae de todo lo demás cuando trabaja… además que Ryouta estuvo a su lado todo el rato, hablándole…. De seguro no se fijó en lo que pasó.

\- Me extraña que subestimes a tu padre así Aka-chin… - le dijo Murasakibara mirándolo de reojo - ¿Estás molesto con él por algo?.

\- ¿Desde cuando Atsushi estaba tan perceptivo con todo? – se preguntó para si mismo Akashi … hacía un tiempo a la fecha, que Murasakibara estaba encargado de hacer las preguntas y comentarios difíciles dentro del grupo… su ojo se había agudizado mucho en este último tiempo.

\- Puede ser que sí – le respondió – Pero tienes razón, no deberé exaltarme tanto como para que ese tipo tome el control… - Gracias por controlar la situación Atsushi – le dijo colocando su mano sobre el hombro del gigante. Murasakibara se sonrojó.

\- Lo bueno que él me escucha – le dijo algo tímido

\- Sí, al igual que yo – le dijo Akashi sonriendo al verlo tímido. No podía creer que ese gigante se pudiera sonrojar así ante sus comentarios. Llegaba a verse hasta tierno.

\- Lo bueno es que las cosas funcionaron hoy… si todo continúa así… para el fin de semana, quizás terminamos…

\- Esa es la idea Atsushi, terminar este fin de semana – le dijo Akashi colocándose de pie.

\- ¿Tú crees que terminaremos en estos cuatro días?.

\- Sí, claro que sí… que el faltar a clases no sea en vano … - sonrió.

\- Aka-chin, recuerda que me prometiste que me ayudarías a estudiar después… si repruebo mis padres me asesinarán….

\- A todos creo yo – le dijo sonriendo - ¿Estarás cómodo aquí verdad?.

\- Sí – le respondió Murasakibara.

\- Bien, me voy a dormir – le dijo Akashi saliendo del dormitorio de invitados para irse al suyo.

\- Buenas noches Aka-chin.

\- Buenas noches Atsushi.

Al salir de la habitación, Akashi sintió un ruido cerca de él. Miró detenidamente, pero continuó como si nada. Estaba acostumbrado a que el personal de seguridad rondara siempre cerca suyo, sin querer ser visto. Así que no le dio mayor importancia.

Se había quedado pensando en lo que habían hablado con Murasakibara. El emperador no debía aparecer nuevamente, no enfrente de su padre. No sabía como se lo explicaría después de todo y lo más probable era que su padre lo encerrara en un manicomio o algo similar si lo descubría. Su padre no tomaría nada a bien que su único hijo, tuviera una doble personalidad o un transtorno disociativo de la realidad.

Por su parte Masaomi había escuchado toda la conversación que habían tenido Murasakibara y su hijo. Todo lo había dejado profundamente confundido. ¿Qué había querido decir el gigante con su segundo yo? ¿Por qué su hijo estaba molesto? ¿Por qué creía que no lo veía? … todo en su cabeza daba vueltas en esos momentos.

Caminó hasta su pieza en silencio y se recostó sobre la cama. Luego de meditarlo por un buen rato recordó algo. Tomó su tablet y buscó la entrevista que había dado Kise. Buscó las palabras con las cuales había descrito a su hijo… "Es cómo tener a dos por el precio de uno" … ¿Qué era lo que quería decir? ¿Por qué debería tener su venia para ir a verlo jugar? ¿Por qué era cuando lucía su camiseta de capitán era cuando realmente el verdadero Akashi salía a relucir?

Masaomi estaba nervioso, ansioso. Llegó a sentir miedo por unos momentos. Su hijo lograba cambiar de ánimos muy fácilmente. Podía colocar una mirada totalmente gélida y oscura, para luego pasar a un semblante relajado y conciliador.

Masaomi comenzó a buscar en Internet, los partidos jugados por Rakuzan del semestre pasado. Ahí encontró los cuartos de final y la final, donde el equipo vencedor había sido la escuela preparatoria de Seirin.

Su padre observaba detenidamente los partidos y su atención estaba enfocada 100% en su hijo. No daba crédito a lo que veía. Era todo un As del deporte. Nunca lo había visto jugar, nunca le había interesado verlo ni acompañarlo, pero el joven que estaba en la pantalla no se veía ni actuaba como su hijo ¿Qué era eso de que sacaría los ojos y se lo entregaría a sus compañeros si perdían? ¿Por qué con solo mirar fijamente a los ojos del otro sus compañeros caían al suelo sentados como lo había hecho el joven de pelo verde ese mismo día? ¿Por qué sus ojos parecían de distinto color?. Masaomi detuvo la reproducción de video y amplió la imagen. Definitivamente los ojos de su hijo en ese momento eran de distinto color. Uno rojo y el otro amarillo. Eso nunca lo había visto. Algo tenía claro… ese definitivamente no era su hijo… pero de no serlo… ¿Quién era entonces?.


	41. Sucesos Varios

Todos se volvieron a reunir temprano al día siguiente. Ya que Akashi y Murasakibara faltarían a sus respectivas escuelas, todos decidieron hablar con sus padres para poder faltar sin tener problemas.

El objetivo estaba claro. Querían terminar todo para el día domingo. Y para lograrlo, deberían trabajar arduamente. Sin descanso. Ya todos habían logrado entender lo duro que era ese trabajo. Sabían que tendrían que tomarse las cosas bien en serio, si querían poder terminar a tiempo. Ya no habrían retrasos innecesarios.

Ese jueves comenzaron temprano con un juego previo entre ellos para relajar los ánimos y los músculos. Claro que el grupo se había visto reducido. Ya no contaban con la presencia de Momoi, Takao ni Kagami, quienes estaban en clases. Solo Kasamatsu los había podido acompañar. Jugaron tres contra tres: Akashi, Kuroko y Murasakibara contra el equipo conformado por Aomine, Midorima y Kasamatsu. Kise hacía de árbitro.

Jugaron por casi una hora. Masaomi observaba todo en detalle. Estaba impresionado con el gran nivel que tenían todos. Los tiros sin forma de Aomine, las clavadas de distancia de Midorima, la gran muralla que representaba Murasakibara, los pases invisibles de Kuroko, la presencia y agilidad de Kasamatsu y lo increíble que era su hijo cada vez que tomaba el balón.

\- ¡Aominecchi olvídalo! - ¡Nunca podrás ganar mientras Akashicchi esté jugando en tu contra!- le había dicho Kise a su novio cuando reclamaba por la derrota.

\- Si Aomine-kun, sabes que Akashi-kun, no perderá – le decía Kuroko secándose la cara con una toalla.

\- ¡Pues me resigno a seguir perdiendo! - ¡Akashi en el próximo ensayo, jugaré en tu equipo! – le dijo decidido (lo que provocó las risas generalizadas del grupo entero).

\- ¡Vamos chicos, rápido! – Vayan directo a las duchas, y después comenzaremos con todo – comentó Karim.

\- Esta ha sido una de tus mejores ideas sin dudas Se-chin- decía Murasakibara – Nada mejor que comenzar el día jugando basketball.

\- Sí, opino lo mismo – comentaba Kuroko – Así estamos todos más relajados antes de comenzar.

\- ¿Y tu Yukio? ¿No te vas a maquillar? – le preguntó Kise sorprendido.

\- ¡Ehhh, No Ryouta! - ¡La verdad, no quiero salir en las fotos! – le dijo algo avergonzado.

Todos miraron a Midorima. De seguro que Kasamatsu senpai se estaba negando a participar, solamente por los comentarios que Midorima había realizado el día anterior.

\- Bueno, Kagami tampoco va a participar – comentó Kuroko de pronto algo cabizbajo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Kagamicchi tampoco? – le preguntó Kise algo alterado.

\- No – respondió Kuroko – Ni Takao-kun. Ayer hablaron entre los 3 y decidieron que no tomarían parte de esto.

\- ¡Qué lástima! ¡Taka-chin se veía tan ilusionado en participar! - ¡Fuiste muy malo Mido-chin! – le recriminó Murasakibara. Midorima miró el suelo afligido. El día anterior todo se había salido de control. Más que había peleado fuertemente con Takao a causa de eso.

\- Pero está bien – dijo Kasamatsu a fin de evitar otra discusión – De todas formas, Midorima tiene razón. Ustedes son la verdadera generación de los milagros. Nosotros no entramos en esa categoría. Tal como lo dijo él, nosotros no tenemos ese talento… no teníamos derecho a participar.

\- No era por eso que lo dije Kasamatsu – dijo un abatido Midorima. -Solo quería molestar a Takao… al final, arruiné todo.

\- A Kagami y a mí no nos importan para nada tus comentarios, así que no te preocupes. La verdad es que a ninguno de los dos nos hacía mucha gracia participar… pero sabes… - le dijo de pronto pensativo – deberías preocuparte por Takao, ayer no se escuchaba muy bien.

\- ¿Qué dices? – le preguntó Kise.

\- Si, parece que estos dos pelearon fuerte ayer. Takao no me quiso decir nada, pero por lo que dio a entender… no vendrá más.

Midorima miró el suelo, abatido nuevamente.

\- Bueno, parece que lograste tu objetivo Shintaro – le dijo Akashi mirándolo fijamente. Aun se podía ver en sus ojos la molestia que sentía al respecto.

Midorima no contestó.

Para todos, fue bastante impactante ver a Midorima Shintaro y su lengua viperina totalmente silenciada. El problema era que todo hubiera resultado muy gracioso si Midorima se hubiera enojado y molestado como siempre. Pero ahora nadie se atrevía a molestarlo ni burlarse de él, ya que se veía que estaba realmente afectado por lo sucedido.

(*******)

Esa mañana lograron trabajar sin distracciones. Todos estaban algo más relajados y acostumbrados a las cámaras. La productora comenzó a tomar fotos en parejas. Donde Kise sería fotografiado con cada uno de sus antiguos compañeros.

El orden en el que saldrían fotografiados fue escogido al azar. Para suerte de Kise el primero en ser fotografiado con él fue Murasakibara.

\- ¡Me alegra que esto te haya gustado Murasakibaracchi!- le decía Kise sonriendo mientras los fotografiaban.

\- ¡Es sencillo hacer esto Se-Chin! – le decía posando sin ninguna vergüenza. -¡Lo que más me gusta que es nos dan dulces y la comida proporcionada por Masaomi-san es fantástica!.

\- ¡Sí, es increíble! - ¡Se preocupa de todos los más mínimos detalles! ¡A Masaomi no se le escapa nada!– le dijo sonriendo feliz.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – le preguntó Murasakibara parando de pronto de posar.

\- ¡Paren!- gritó Karim al ver el asombro en los ojos de Murasakibara.

\- ¿Ehhh? ¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó Kise al peli morado.

\- Algo que dijiste capturó mi atención – le dijo pensativo.

\- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Karim detenidamente a Murasakibara.

\- Sí – le respondió mirándola fijamente.

\- Tienen 5 minutos – le dijo ella señalando los camarines.

\- Bien – le dijo Murasakibara haciéndole una seña a Kise para que lo siguiera.

(*******)

\- ¿Qué pasó Murasakibaracchi? – le preguntó Kise sorprendido.

\- Se-Chin ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste de Masaomi-san? - le respondió él preocupado.

\- Sí, me di cuenta de eso llamó tu atención ¿Por qué tu pregunta?

\- Es que sabes, ayer Aka-chin me dijo algo que me dejó preocupado.

\- ¿Akashicchi? ¿Qué te dijo? – le preguntó sorprendido.

\- Cuando estábamos en su casa, le dije que tenía que tener cuidado con el emperador ya que su padre podría darse cuenta de su existencia...

\- Si, ayer también pensé lo mismo, sabes…

\- Si, pero Aka-chin me dijo que eso no era probable… ya que su padre no lo veía a él…

\- ¿Cómo que no lo veía?- le preguntó extrañado.

\- Eso me dijo…. Que no tenía de qué preocuparme, ya que su padre no lo veía a él. Que mientras tú estuvieras cerca y Masaomi-san estuviera preocupado de que las cosas funcionaran, su padre no se daría cuenta si el emperador se presentaba o no – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – Pero me preocupa que Aka-chin subestime así a su padre… sino puede controlar esos arrebatos del emperador, su padre se podría dar cuenta, y en verdad, no sé que podría pasar si eso llegara a suceder.

Kise lo quedó mirando detenidamente. Akashi no habría hecho ese comentario si realmente no lo hubiera creído. - Pero ¿por qué Akashi creía que su padre no lo veía?. Masaomi había respaldado públicamente a su hijo, Aomine le había contado con detalle todo lo sucedido en el hospital. Masaomi también lo había mencionado cuando le contó su versión de los hechos… ¿Sería que Akashi se sentía desplazado por Masaomi a causa suya?

\- ¡No, eso es imposible!- pensó para sus adentros Kise.

\- ¿Están listos? – les preguntó por el otro lado de la puerta Karim.

\- ¡Sí linda Kari-chin! – le contestó Murasakibara saliendo del camerino.

Kise lo siguió pensativo. Desde ahora en adelante, vigilaría las reacciones de Akashi, por si acaso. 

\- ¡Están fantásticas estas fotos! – gritó el jefe de Karim al ver la excelente dupla que habían formado Kise y Murasakibara.

\- ¡Es verdad! - ¡Lucen bastante bien! – les dijo sonriendo Masaomi.

\- ¡Bueno, Se-chin y Kari-chin son excelentes apoyos! – exclamó Murasakibara sonrojado.

\- ¡Era de esperarse! ¡Kise es un profesional después de todo! – exclamó sonriendo Masaomi.

Instintivamente Kise miró a Akashi, y pudo ver cómo este frunció levemente el ceño al escuchar ese comentario por parte de su padre. Definitivamente debería estar atento a él.

El siguiente, fue Midorima.

\- ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué yo ahora? – preguntó enojado. No era fácil continuar después del gran éxito de Murasakibara. Se sentía muy nervioso.

\- Tranquilo Midorimacchi – le dijo Kise poniendo su mano en su hombro. Lo mejor será que todos miren hacia otro lado ¿Sí? – les pidió a los demás.

Todos acataron. Los demás se pusieron a conversar en forma distraída. Kuroko había llevado a número dos, el que al verse tomado en cuenta, comenzó a ladrarles de felicidad, todos comenzaron a reír. Midorima al ver que la atención no estaba centrada en él, se relajó.

\- Eso Midorimacchi, ahora simula un lanzamiento al aro – le decía Kise poniéndose delante de él con cuidado, fingiendo que intentaba bloquear.

\- ¡Perfecto! – gritó Karim – traten de mantener esa postura… ¿Ryouta estás cómodo así? ¿Te molesta hacer eso?

\- Si, estoy cómodo, en verdad, ya casi no siento molestias.

\- ¡Pero eso no significa que te puedas mover libremente! – le gritó Aomine quien no perdía de vista a Kise.

\- ¡Daiki!- ¡No me asustes! – le gritaba Kise molesto.

\- ¡Midorima, no dejes que este idiota se mueve demás! – le gritó Aomine.

\- ¿Ehhh? ¡Yo no hice nada! – exclamó Midorima molesto.

\- ¡Sonrían chicos! – les gritó Karim cámara en mano, lo que provocó que los 3 sonrieran como acto reflejo. - ¡Guauuuuu! - ¡Me encantó esta foto! ¡Salen muy bien los tres! -¡Al parecer lo suyo es pelear definitivamente! – rio.

Los tres sonrieron ante ese comentario. Karim no paraba de disparar con su cámara. Estaba logrando fotos muy buenas.

La mañana pasó rápidamente y aún no lograban terminar con las parejas.

\- Lo mejor será quedar hasta aquí y tomarnos un tiempo para almorzar como es debido – dijo Masaomi preocupado. Kise se notaba algo cansado. Y su hijo, venía saliendo de un cuadro febril después de todo. No quería sobrecargar a nadie.

\- Si Masaomi- san, almorzar suena grandioso – comentó Murasakibara radiante

\- Jajaja- rio Masaomi – Me encanta tu actitud tan jovial siendo tan grande.

\- Bueno, tengo que alimentarme… los doctores dicen que aun estoy en crecimiento- dijo Murasakibara orgulloso.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Crecerás aún más? – le preguntó sorprendido Masaomi.

\- ¡Eso espero, quiero ser más alto aún!

\- ¿Más alto? – escupió Aomine.

\- ¡Siiiii!- dijo él feliz ante ese pensamiento - ¡Me encantará poder aplastarlos a todos!. Bueno, a casi todos, a Aka-chin no me atrevería… - sonrió algo nervioso.

\- Ohhhh ¿dices eso porque estoy yo? – preguntó Masaomi divertido.

\- No, no lo digo por eso. - ¡La verdad es que Aka-chin acabaría fácilmente conmigo con solo proponérselo! – exclamó Murasakibara riendo feliz de tirarle un "elogio" a Akashi.

Todos se miraron rápidamente. Kise intentó desviar la atención de Masaomi pero no lo logró.

\- ¿Por qué todos le temen a mi hijo? – preguntó Masaomi intentando pasar inadvertido con su comentario. Todos se miraron algo nerviosos.

\- No es temor Masaomi-san – le respondió de pronto Kuroko – Es solo respeto. Él fue nuestro capitán. Además en mi caso personal, fue él quien descubrió y utilizó mi talento, por lo que siempre le estaré muy agradecido – le dijo dedicándole una sincera sonrisa a Akashi. Este lo miró sorprendido.

\- Sí, ahora que recuerdo Ryouta también habló muy bien de mi hijo en la entrevista que dio. - ¿Por qué no me cuentan más de él? ¿Cómo se ha portado con ustedes?

Todos se volvieron a mirar. Masaomi no estaba preguntando por preguntar. La situación se estaba poniendo algo incómoda. No sabían muy bien cómo responder.

\- ¿Padre, puedes dejar de hostigar a mis compañeros? – le preguntó Akashi molesto. Este interrogatorio sobre mi persona, no me agrada. Si quieres saber algo, pregúntamelo a mí directamente y listo.

Masaomi lo miró asombrado. Su mirada había pasado a ser gélida nuevamente. Masaomi no sabía cómo debía tomarse esas palabras.

\- ¡Tómate las cosas más calmadas Seijuro! – ¡No entiendo que es lo que tanto te molesta! - le dijo su padre haciendo caso omiso de su actitud. - ¡Te van a salir canas siendo demasiado joven!.

Todos sonrieron tratando de distender el ambiente bromeando al respecto, pero padre e hijo se miraron fríamente durante el resto del almuerzo.

(*******)

Al retomar con la sesión de fotos, fue el turno de Kuroko. Ahí se les presentó un problema que no habían considerado. La gran diferencia de altura entre Kise y Kuroko. El peliceleste se veía demasiado bajo al lado de Ryouta. El jefe de Karim pensó en colocar a Kuroko sobre un taburete o algo así, pero esta idea fue desechada de inmediato por Kuroko, eso le había ofendido apenas se lo comentaron.

\- ¡Bueno, aquí una buena razón para no tener que salir en las fotos Kise-kun! – le había dicho Kuroko algo molesto.

\- Noooo, Kurokocchi ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡No digas esas cosas! - ¿Cómo no voy a salir con el ganador de la wintercup pasada? – le preguntó haciendo cara de puchero.

\- ¡Es verdad! – le contestó Aomine – Tú lugar aquí esta mejor ganado que el mío, puesto que mi equipo ni siquiera llegó a cuartos de final, fue humillante.

\- Siiii… ¡Vamos Kurokocchi, no seas malo!- le rogó Kise (quien a decir verdad, sentía muchos deseos de que los fotografiaran juntos).

Kuroko sonrió. En verdad, estaba siendo un poco quisquilloso. Pero eso era porque no quería que lo fotografiaran.

\- ¿Y si tomamos unas fotos con este encantador perrito? ¿Si se sientan en el suelo con él?. -Kise podría sentarse en este lugar y Kuroko estar de pie… número dos se encargará de hacer el resto – dijo Karim situando a los jóvenes en las posiciones que ella creía correctas.

Y así fue. Unirlos a los tres, fue una idea sensacional. Número dos se estaba robando la película. Parecía que hasta le sonreía a la cámara. Todos estaban encantados.

Las fotos se estaban volviendo cada vez más entretenidas. Todas estaban teniendo algún distintivo personal. Si bien, Kise aparecía en todas, Karim podía notar el cariño que todos se tenían aún cuando no lo dijeran.

Para aprovechar la buena actuación que estaba dando número dos, todos fueron fotografiados con él. Se hicieron varias fotos grupales junto al cachorro. Todos juntos. Número dos les ladraba a todos feliz. Se daba casi con todos. Todos querían tomarlo y jugar con él. Bueno, casi todos. Akashi no se acercaba mucho. Akashi parecía no poder conectar con lo que estaba pasando. Su mente se veía que estaba en otro lugar.

Kuroko al percatarse de eso, tomó en brazos a número dos y se lo llevó a Akashi.

\- ¡Tómalo Akashi-kun! – le dijo pasándoselo. Akashi lo miró fríamente. Sus ojos estaban serios, molestos. Kuroko lo estaba colocando en una situación compleja. A él no le agradaban mucho los perros y lo perros no gustaban de él. No sabía bien cómo reaccionar con el cachorro. Él amaba los caballos, por lo que no sabía bien qué hacer con ese can. Pero ver, nuevamente, lo parecido que era a Kuroko lo hizo sonreír. En realidad, era muy gracioso que se parecieran tanto.

Al ver la sonrisa dibujada en los labios de Akashi, puso ansioso a número dos , quien al ser tomado por el pelirojo y se puso a lamer sus manos y luego su barbilla.

\- ¡No Nigou! – lo retó Kuroko – Pero Akashi ya se encontraba riendo por las cosquillas que el perro le estaba produciendo. Eso fue algo impresionante de ver. Todos se quedaron embelesados mirando como Akashi reía sinceramente ante las caricias de número dos. Karim no pasó por alto ese momento y fotografió casi todo el encuentro. Era la primera vez que veía reír así a Akashi. Y para Masaomi, era la primera vez que lo veía reír en años.

(*******)

Ese día terminaron reventados. Las fotos estaban resultando mucho mejor de lo que habían pensado. Aún faltaban algunas parejas. Y el fin de semana, se uniría a ellos Sakirai. Masaomi estaba quedando muy conforme con los resultados. Karim había sabido sacar el mayor provecho de todos ellos.

El momento más esperado para Kise, se dio al siguiente día. Cuando por fin sería fotografiado junto a su novio y junto a Akashi.

No podía negar que estaba nervioso. Era la primera vez en su vida, que lo fotografiarían junto a la persona que amaba para salir en público, aunque nadie lo supiera. (Nadie, salvo sus amigos y más cercanos por supuesto).

Kise estaba ansioso. Había sido testigo de todos los esfuerzos de Aomine. De sus ensayos, de sus conversaciones en la noche, de los consejos que él le había podido dar y que solo habían puesto más nervioso a su novio. En más de una ocasión lo había descubierto mirando nuevamente las revistas donde salía él. Había podido observar, como Aomine miraba con detenimiento todas las fotos. El claramente, no había comentado nada. Aomine lo había hecho cuando lo creía durmiendo o en el baño. El no le iba a decir que lo había visto. Su novio se había tomado en serio este tema, por él y para él.

La noche anterior, producto del cansancio, casi no habían hablado. Y al despertar en la mañana, Aomine casi no le había dirigido la palabra. Kise lo notaba preocupado. Sabía que Aomine estaba nervioso.

Al llegar, todos fueron directamente a arreglarse. Ya no era necesario jugar en forma previa. La dinámica la habían ya adquirido. Los que no eran fotografiados en esos momentos, se distendían jugando un rato ya fuera basket o con Nigou. Pero al tener tan buena luz ese día, decidieron comenzar lo antes posible.

Tanto Aomine y Kise sentían su estómago revuelto. Todos estaban expectantes. Todos sentían curiosidad de cómo se comportaría Aomine al salir al lado de Kise. Ryouta fue el primero en estar listo. Odiaba estar listo antes que todos.

\- ¿Preocupado? – le preguntó Akashi de pronto – Lo que hizo saltar a Kise en esos momentos.

\- Un poco – le dijo sonriendo nervioso – Esa era la primera vez que Akashi le hablaba a solas.

\- Daiki ya está por salir – le dijo Akashi mirándolo fijamente.

\- Sí, estaba muy nervioso hoy en la mañana – le dijo intentando poder mantener esa conversación.

\- Me imagino que debe ser difícil para él – le dijo mirando hacia los camerinos. – Después de todo, nadie quiere decepcionar a quien más quiere ¿no crees? – le comentó en un tono indescifrable para Kise en esos momentos, pero había sonado algo triste.

\- Eso no es algo que deba preocuparle – le contestó a Akashi sonriendo con cariño – Con solo que esté aquí y quiera ayudarme, me hace feliz.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – le preguntó incrédulo.

Pero Kise no pudo contestar. En esos momentos, había aparecido Aomine. Kise quedó deslumbrado. Aomine se veía extremadamente guapo. Su pelo lucía distinto. Su mirada estaba totalmente seria e imperturbable. Lo miró fijamente y caminó hacia él con toda la confianza y soltura del mundo.

Pasó a su lado, y sin decirle nada fue a tomar posición en medio de la cancha. Todos miraban atónitos la escena. Kise caminó babeando hasta su lado. No podía creer lo apuesto que se veía. En estos momentos, era él quien estaba nervioso, en verdad no sabía si estaría a la altura de Aomine.

Kise lo miró de perfil. Aomine no lo miraba. Tenía la mirada fija en la cámara de Karim quien también lo miraba anonadada. El cambio había sido demasiado radical. Parecía tener más de 20 años y ser un modelo con años de experiencia. Su postura, altura y altanería, era la misma que mostraba jugando al basketball, solo que ahora la mostraba para posar frente a las cámaras.

\- ¡Deja de babear Kise y concéntrate!- le dijo él regañándolo como siempre lo hacía.

\- Sí Aominecc… Daikicchi… Daiki – le contestó tartamudeando – Kise no pudo controlar su asombro. La voz de su novio, sonaba tan segura como siempre.

\- Si tengo que hacer esto, lo voy a hacer mejor que tú rubio idiota – le dijo sonriéndole maliciosamente. A Kise se le erizó por completo la piel.

\- Entiendo – le dijo Kise aceptando el desafío que su novio le estaba imponiendo – ¡Pero debo decirte que no me podrás vencer en esto Daikicchi! - le dijo adoptando la pose de modelo ultra seductor y apuesto.

Todos los miraron divertidos. Karim comenzó a fotografiarlos. Parecían dos profesionales en el mundo del modelaje. Aomine se desenvolvía como todo un experto.

\- ¡Vaya! – exclamó Akashi sonriente (todos los que estaban presenciando la escena lo miraron fijo) – Si habláramos en términos del basketball, podríamos decir que ambos están ahora en la "zona".

\- ¿Es como la "zona del modelaje"? – le preguntó Murasakibara con cara de duda.

\- Si, algo así Atsushi – le respondió mirándolos fijamente. En esos momentos Akashi y todos los presentes pensaron en lo increíble que era a Aomine y en todo lo que en verdad debía querer a Kise para haberse preparado tanto.

Aomine se colocó al lado de Kise, y de pronto se apoyó sobre su hombro sonriendo con gran soltura.

\- ¡Vas a ver cómo te doy paliza en esto! – le dijo despeinándolo travieso.

\- No podrás Aominecchi – le dijo arreglándose el cabello sin siquiera inmutarse. Puede que en el basketball me superes, pero aquí ¡jamás lo harás! – le dijo Kise sonriéndole de la forma más sensual que Aomine hubiera presenciado hasta ese día. El moreno apenas pudo contener las ganas de besarlo en ese momento. Kise lo estaba seduciendo cómo ni el mismo rubio tenía idea.

Karim y todos habían quedado estupefactos. Ambos estaban posando de una forma demasiado sensual y provocativa. Aomine se había entregado de lleno a su personaje. Tal como le había dicho a Kise. Si él ese día tenía que convertirse en el mejor modelo del mundo, para poder cumplir con las expectativas de su novio, él lo haría. Por su culpa Kise no participaría en la interhigh y en la copa de invierno. Por su culpa, Kise había pasado duros momentos. Aomine se había burlado de Kise varias veces producto de su trabajo, esta era su oportunidad de demostrarle que se había equivocado y que se estaba tomando el tema realmente en serio.

\- ¡No sabía que Mine-chin era tan atractivo!- comentó Murasakibara anonadado.

\- Yo creo que nadie lo sabía Murasakibara-kun – le contestó Kuroko sonriendo.

\- En verdad Aomine debe amar mucho a Kise para hacer todo esto – comentó Midorima algo cabizbajo.

\- Creo que dijiste en voz alta lo que todos hemos estado pensando Shintaro – comentó Akashi casi en un susurro.

\- ¡Claro que sí!- le contestó Kuroko feliz - ¡Aomine-kun realmente lo quiere!.

Las fotos estaban quedando increíbles. Todos estaban asombrados. Kise miraba asombrado a Aomine. Se veía tan sensual, tan atractivo… mucho más que cuando jugaba. Kise estaba realmente deslumbrado con la luz que expedía su novio en esos momentos.

\- ¿Vas a seguir babeando mientras me miras Ryouta? – le preguntó Aomine sonriendo en forma perversa.

\- Tú eres el que no para de babear al verme – le dijo Kise sonriendo.

\- Bueno, no puedo negarlo, te ves muy bien- le dijo abrazándolo repentinamente por la cintura.

\- ¡Por Dios! ¿Quieren parar? – les dijo Midorima algo avergonzado.

Kise se sonrojó. No quería dar un espectáculo.

\- ¡Chicos! ¿Podrían cambiarse nuevamente de ropa? - ¡Quiero que usen las otras tenidas!– gritó Karim.

\- Está bien – le contestó en forma sonriente Kise.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Esto se pondrá más caliente! ¿Podrás controlarte Ryouta? – le dijo Aomine sensualmente en el oído mientras caminaban hacia los vestidores.

\- ¡Claro que sí Aominecchi! ¡Soy un profesional en esto! ¿Recuerdas?

Aomine sonrió en forma perversa. Kise lo miró incrédulo, conocía esa mirada.

\- Aquí les dejamos las tenidas – les dijo la chica encargada de las prendas de vestir. ¿Quiere que lo ayude joven Kise? – le preguntó ella.

\- No se preocupe, yo mismo lo haré – le contestó él mirando de reojo a Aomine.

\- Esta bien – Esperaré afuera mientras se cambian

\- Gracias – le dijo Kise tomando la polera en forma "lo más normal posible".

\- Aominecchi ¿Podrías ayudar a sacarme esto? – le preguntó Kise a su novio un tanto complicado al tratar de sacarse la polera que tenía puesta en esos momentos.

\- Claro – le dijo Aomine acercándose por atrás y colocando su entrepierna en el trasero de Kise para que este pudiera notar lo excitado que se encontraba.

\- Daiki – Jadeó Kise al notarlo – No me hagas esto…

\- Puede que el profesional aquí seas tú, pero yo estoy lejos de serlo. Si continuas excitándome así, te lo haré en frente de todos rubio idiota, ya no me puedo contener más – le dijo tomando posesión de inmediato de su boca.

Se comenzaron a besar con desesperación. Kise estaba que reventaba. Se sacaron la ropa de inmediato. No podían ensuciar nada.

\- Daiki no… espera…. Nos están esperando….. – le dijo tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

\- Lo sé, pero no puedo esperar a tenerte ya – le dijo introduciendo su mano por entremedio de los boxers de su novio.

\- Daiki, no me toques así – le recriminó Kise en esos momentos.

\- Entonces tócame tú, sino me tendré que masturbar yo mismo frente a ti – le dijo introduciendo su lengua dentro de la boca de Kise.

\- Me encantaría verte hacer eso – susurró el rubio muy sensualmente – Aomine le obedeció.

\- No has jugado limpio hoy - le dijo colocando su propia mano en su miembro para comenzar a agitarlo rápidamente – Sabes que soy un novato en esto, pero aún así me has provocado hasta este punto… no has sido responsable conmigo ¿Sabes?

\- Daiki – dijo Kise mirándolo sonrojado - ¿Esto quiere decir que gané? – le preguntó colocándose atrás de él sensualmente y tomando el miembro de su novio para ayudarlo a terminar más rápido.

\- Si- le respondió Aomine próximo a terminar.

\- No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto ahora… mientras todos nos esperan, pero me encanta – dijo Kise mordiéndole el lóbulo de su oreja. Un par de movimientos más, y Aomine terminó en su mano.

\- Apúrate y cámbiate Daiki – le dijo algo agitado.

Aomine al ver que Kise estaba totalmente excitado producto de lo sucedido, pero al parecer, había decido no hacer nada, procedió a tomar cartas en el asunto. Se situó sigilosamente por detrás de él, bajó repentinamente sus bóxers e introdujo su lengua directamente en su entrada. Kise saltó de la impresión. Tuvo que apoyarse rápidamente de la muralla para no caer al suelo bruscamente.

\- Daiki … ahhhhhhh – le dijo tratando de acallar los gemidos que rebeldes alcanzaron a salir de su boca.

\- Ryouta, estoy demasiado caliente aún….

\- ¡Pero Daiki déjame! - ¡Ahora no es el momento! – le recriminó Ryouta.

\- Creo que no fue buena idea no hacerte mío anoche, pero la verdad quería sorprenderte hoy- le dijo jadeante.

. ¡Y vaya que lo has hecho!- le dijo apartándose de su novio.

\- ¿En serio no vas a querer que te haga nada?.

\- ¿Ehhh? ¿Hablas en serio? – le preguntó Kise sonriendo.

\- ¡Claro que hablo en serio! – lo miró ofuscado.

\- ¡Jajajaja! - rio Kise nervioso.

\- ¿Idiota de qué te ríes? – le preguntó Aomine sonriendo al ver la forma en que Kise se reía.

\- ¡Es que no puedo creer esto! ¡Eres un completo fraude como modelo! – rio a carcajada limpia.

\- ¡Lo reconozco! – rio también con él.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Me atrapaste por completo! – siguió riendo.

\- ¿De qué se ríen tanto allá adentro? – golpeó la puerta de repente Kuroko.

\- ¡Es culpa de Ryouta! ¡Se está burlando de mí! – gritó Aomine para evitar que entraran y los descubrieran a medio vestir.

Salieron riendo como un par de idiotas… todos los quedaron mirando asombrados. Se veían felices, radiantes.

\- ¿Pueden decirme qué les causó tanta risa? – les preguntó Akashi algo serio.

\- ¡Es culpa de Daiki! – contestó Kise - ¡El me hizo reír! ¡Lo peor de todo es que no puedo parar! ¡Ya me duelen las costillas! – exclamó.

\- ¡Entonces para idiota! – le gritó Aomine enojado - ¡No puedes lastimarte de nuevo!.

Todos se quedaron observándolo. Ver así de feliz a Kise era refrescante para todos, era tanta su risa que finalmente, todos terminaron riendo junto a él.

Claro que producto de ese pequeño ataque de "histeria" (más que de risa en sí) se terminó aplazando todo… ya que los ojos de Kise habían quedado muy rojos producto de tanto reír. Pero sin lugar a dudas, que verlo reír así, había valido la pena.

\- Ok, por mientras edito estas fotos, ustedes tómense un receso – les dijo Karim

\- ¿Ya terminamos? – le preguntó Aomine

\- Si, después fotografiaré a Ryouta con Akashi-kun y terminaremos con las duplas – dijo Karim mientras conectaba su cámara al computador. Akashi miró a Kise seriamente.

\- ¡Ohhh! - ¡Esto será fantástico de presenciar!- exclamó feliz Masaomi - ¡Procura no arruinar las tomas Seijuro! ¿Quieres?.

Si Akashi hubiera podido fulminar con la mirada a su padre luego de esas palabras, lo más probable era que lo hubiera hecho. Su mirada estaba tan fría como podría imaginarse.

\- ¿Pero qué tonterías dices Masaomi-san? – le preguntó Kise nervioso - ¿Acaso no sabes que tu hijo es perfecto en todo lo que se propone?.

\- Puede ser que en los estudios y en los deportes, pero sin lugar a dudas, sonreír no es lo suyo… ¿No es eso lo que dijiste en la entrevista? ¿Qué le faltaba sonreír más?

Kise miró con miedo a Akashi esperando ser reprendido por él, pero Akashi ni lo miró, solo focalizó la vista en su padre.

\- Me gustaría que confiaras un poco más en mí ¿Sabes? – le dijo Akashi a su padre. - Quizás te pueda sorprender…

\- ¡Claro, claro! – exclamó su padre sonriendo – dándole a entender que eso no sería posible.

\- Disculpa, pero ¿podrías irte? – le preguntó Akashi con ojos demasiado sombríos.

\- ¿Qué dices? – le preguntó Masaomi consternado al verlo directamente a los ojos.

\- ¡Quiero que te vayas del set o me niego a participar! – le dijo desafiante.

\- ¿Pero Akashicchi? ¿Qué dices? ¡No te molestes con él! - ¡De seguro el bromeaba! – intervino Kise.

\- Cierra la boca Ryouta, no te he pedido que intervengas – le dijo mirándolo de una forma tan seria que sus ojos lo absorbieron por completo. Kise hubiera caído al suelo sentado violentamente si no hubiese sido por la rápida reacción de Aomine.

\- Aka-chin - le dijo Murasakibara – No, no hagas esto - dijo tomándolo del brazo fuertemente, pero Akashi usó nuevamente sus ojos, por lo cual Murasakibara no pudo decir nada más.

\- ¡De nuevo esa mirada! – exclamó Masaomi - ¿Me puedes decir quien eres tú? – le preguntó Masaomi directamente al emperador.

\- ¿Cómo que quien soy? – le preguntó Akashi mirándolo con desdén.

\- Eso mismo quiero saber – le respondió Masaomi

\- Me voy – dijo de pronto Akashi quien no había querido responder los comentarios de su padre.

\- ¡No te vas a ir a ningún lado Seijuro! – le gritó Masaomi.

\- No te tengo permitido contradecirme – le dijo Akashi mirándolo fríamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? – le preguntó Masaomi algo en shock. Esos ojos lo tenían atrapado.

\- Mientras tú estés observando, me niego a participar. No vine para aceptar tus críticas ni comentarios despectivos hacia mi persona, menos antes de comenzar. Más que a todos los has apoyado o alentado de alguna manera, solo a mí me presionas a hacer bien las cosas. Aunque no sé en verdad ¡qué es lo me extraña de todo esto! ¡Si siempre haces lo mismo!.

\- Seijuro …- comentó Masaomi algo resentido.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que no es verdad? - Si desde que murió mi madre me has dado una vida de infierno, tal cual te lo dijo tu ex amigo Sato ¿no? - No juegues ahora al buen padre – le dijo altanero.

Todos miraban la escena. Todos habían quedado perplejos. Las cosas entre ellos dos habían avanzado bien, pero hacía dos días ya, que todos habían podido notar el repentino retroceso en su relación padre e hijo. Pero aunque no quisieran opinar, todos creían poder haber entendido la reacción de Akashi, mal que mal su padre siempre le exigía más a él que al resto. Era normal que su hijo se sintiera así.

\- Está bien, me iré – le dijo Masaomi tomando su chaqueta y recogiendo sus cosas. – No quiero generar demoras, después hablaremos nosotros dos - le dijo mirándolo con tristeza.

\- Eso .. vete – dijo Akashi dándole la espalda repentinamente.

Todos quedaron petrificados cuando Masaomi abandonó el estadio. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Todos estaban demasiado sorprendidos y abatidos.

\- No te preocupes Ryouta, esto no afectará mi desempeño, lo haré bien – le dijo Akashi a Kise como si nada hubiese pasado.

\- No tengo dudas de eso Akashicchi – le respondió – Pero no me gustó para nada lo que acaba de pasar, aunque no es como si no pudiera entenderte… - suspiró. Akashi lo miró incrédulo

\- ¡Claro que sí Akashicchi! – ¡Entiendo perfectamente lo molestos que son esos comentarios cuando provienen de nuestros padres!.

\- Sí – le respondió él.

\- Discúlpame por generarte tantos problemas – le dijo Kise cerrando los ojos algo decaído. -Valoro enormemente el trabajo y sacrificio de todos. A pesar de no sentirse a gusto, todos se han esforzado mucho… no creas que no me doy cuenta de las cosas - le dijo mirándolo repentinamente serio, fijamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decirme con esto Ryouta? – le preguntó Akashi dando a entender que Kise tenía su atención.

\- Que valoro todo lo que estás haciendo, aún cuando no te sientas a gusto con la situación – Entiendo que no te agrede que tu padre sea amable conmigo … - le respondió Kise mirando hacia la puerta por donde había salido Masaomi.

\- ¡Diablos! ¿Te diste cuenta? – le preguntó sintiéndose mal por unos segundos.

\- Sí – le respondió con un suspiro un tanto desolador.

\- Lo lamento – Es la primera vez que me siento así, me siento ridículo – le contestó colocando su mano en su frente, haciendo que su pelo se levantara.

\- No te preocupes, lo entiendo perfectamente y creo que me alegro que lo estés sintiendo – sonrió de pronto.

\- ¿Qué te alegras? – le preguntó.

\- Sí, porque ese es un sentimiento que Akashicchi no había sentido nunca… y eso quiere decir que te importa.

\- Supongo que sí, pero se siente fatal – sonrió.

\- Sí, lo sé - le contestó mirando instintivamente a Aomine - Pero no tienes que preocuparte por mí, ya que él hizo todo esto por ti ¿Lo sabes no?.

\- ¿Por mí?.

\- ¡Pues claro Akashicchi! ¡Porque tú se lo pediste! ¡El siempre quiso quedar bien contigo, por eso ha tratado de llevarse bien conmigo!.

\- Ryouta, no digas eso. Aun cuando yo se lo haya pedido, lo que se creo entre ustedes es genuino … por eso… yo….

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Ya es hora de continuar! – gritó Karim llamando nuevamente al set.

\- ¡Si Karim, ya vamos!- gritó Kise - Pero sabes Akashicchi (continuó de pronto)… me haría demasiado infeliz saber que por mi culpa ustedes han terminado enemistados de nuevo. Si deseas que no hable más con él o no quieres que siga siendo mi tutor legal, estará bien para mí.

\- No - le dijo mirándolo fija e imperturbablemente - No digas tonterías Ryouta, no permitas que mi actitud infantil arruine todo. Solo que aún no se lidiar con esta nueva relación que tengo con mi padre…eso es todo. Te pido tiempo para acostumbrarme – Pero no te atrevas a hacer algo estúpido, si lo haces, date por muerto – le dijo con su mirada seria.

\- Esta bien Akashicchi – dijo Kise tragando en forma algo forzosa. -¿Vamos?

\- Sí – dijo Akashi caminando hacia la pista.

\- ¡No puedo creer que mañana sea sábado por fin! – gritaba Aomine estirándose cuan largo era.

\- Si, debo reconocer que han sido duros estos dos días - exclamó Kise agotado.

\- No tienes buena cara Ryouta – le dijo preocupado Aomine mirándolo de cerca.

\- Estoy cansado - le respondió.

\- Si, finalmente el que se llevó la mayor carga de trabajo fuiste tú … después de todo, eres el que ha tenido que aparecer en todas las fotos prácticamente – comentó Kuroko.

\- Bueno, este era mi trabajo desde un comienzo – El que ustedes estén aquí, ayudándome, ha sido increíble.

\- ¡No puedo creer que mañana vendrá Sakirai a fotografiarse con nosotros!- exclamó feliz Murasakibara

\- Sí – exclamó Kise sonriendo apenas.

\- ¿Creen que mañana podrán venir los demás? – preguntó Murasakibara…. – ¡A Taka-chin le hacía muchas ilusión conocerla!.

\- ¿Has hablado con Takao-kun? – le preguntó Kuroko a Midorima.

\- Ehhh, no – respondió Midorima arreglándose los lentes. – Cómo no he asistido a clases, no he tenido motivos para hablar con él.

\- Deberías llamarlo e invitarlo. ¡Si no viene es por tu culpa Mido-chin!

\- ¡No es asunto tuyo Murasakibara!- le contestó el peliverde molesto.

\- Pero sabes, el objetivo de participar en esto era ayudarme. Se supone que nosotros queremos mostrar un ejemplo a los demás, no es bueno que se creen problemas entre nosotros y menos con nuestros compañeros y amigos – comentó Kise abatido.

\- ¿Ryouta, te sientes bien? – le preguntó Akashi mirándolo fijamente.

\- No – dijo de pronto para casi caer al suelo. Murasakibara lo atrapó en la caída. Al parecer Kise había caído inconsciente.

\- ¡Mierda Ryouta! – exclamó Aomine asustado colocando su mano en la frente.

\- Tiene algo de fiebre – comentó Kuroko.

\- ¿Será producto del cansancio? – preguntó Murasakibara tomándolo en brazos en forma delicada.

\- Sí, eso sumado a todo el estrés que creo que le hemos generado – comentó Akashi algo desanimado. Aomine lo miró.

\- ¿Nosotros?- preguntó Murasakibara.

\- Si, como dijo hace unos momentos atrás. Kise está agobiado porque se siente el causante de varias peleas entre nosotros y el causante de que no estemos muy a gusto.

\- ¿Eehhhh?- preguntó Murasakibara

\- Por ejemplo mi discusión con mi padre, la pelea de Shintaro con Takao, el enojo de Tetsuya, los nervios y preparación de Daiki, creo que todo ha sido mucho para él, no se la hemos hecho nada fácil a decir verdad- continuó diciendo. Todo ha tenido un impacto emocional muy fuerte para él.

\- Akashi ¿Crees que podrán llevarnos hasta mi casa mejor? – Mi madre me asesina si sabe que Ryouta está así y no lo llevé a la casa – le preguntó Aomine.

\- Eso no tienes ni que preguntarlo Daiki – le dijo mirándolo seriamente - Váyanse ahora mismo, mañana veremos si será capaz de continuar.

\- Por supuesto que seré capaz de continuar – dijo Kise despertando mirando la escena algo consternado.

\- ¡Cállate idiota! ¿Mira cómo estás? – le gritó Aomine preocupado.

\- ¡Ohhh gracias Murasakibaracchi! ¡Pero ya puedes bajarme! – le dijo algo apenado por la situación.

\- Si, en el auto – le contestó el gigante de Yosen mirándolo seriamente.

\- En vista de lo sucedido, mañana retrasaremos la hora de inicio – comentó el jefe de Karim que estaba junto a ellos. De encontrarse bien Kise mañana comenzaremos al medio día, sino, se suspende todo.

\- ¡Nooo, no quiero más retrasos! – exclamó Kise desesperado.

\- ¡Basta Ryouta! – le gritó su manager – Esto se hará en los tiempos que todos estimemos conveniente. Sino en el peor de los casos continuaremos el día domingo. Kise se silenció.

\- No te preocupes Kise-kun, ya verás que mañana estarás mejor, ahora ve a descansar- le dijo Kuroko con una cálida sonrisa en los labios.

\- Sí Se-Chin tranquilo ahora, mañana continuaremos ya verás.

\- Si Kise – No te preocupes por nada más ahora, solo trata de descansar – le dijo Midorima preocupado – Si quieres le pido a mi padre que te vaya a ver a casa de Aomine.

\- No gracias Midorimacchi, no creo que sea necesario, es solo cansancio. Ya verán que durmiendo bien hoy, mañana estaré como nuevo.

\- Bueno, aún así la cita será para mañana al medio día – dijo Karim chequeando algunas cosas, nos hará bien dormir unas horas más.

\- Sí, suena increíble – dijo Kise volviendo a caer inconsciente.

Murasakibara sonrió. Kise podría ser fotografiado inclusive así de inconsciente producto del cansancio y del sueño, ya que hasta dormido se veía extremadamente bien.


	42. Repercusiones

\- Supe lo que sucedió en el set – le dijo Masaomi a su hijo cuando llegó a la casa. (Esa era la primera palabra que cruzaban desde que habían discutido horas antes).

\- Sí, Ryouta dice que solo es cansancio. Mañana comenzaremos más tarde, al medio día de sentirse bien- le dijo Akashi.

\- Hablé con la madre de Aomine, ella me avisará personalmente mañana en la mañana. Si ella no lo ve bien como para trabajar, todo se pospondrá. Le dijo su padre decidido.

\- Está bien – le dijo Akashi con su tono frío característico.

\- Seijuro, me gustaría hablar contigo unos momentos- le dijo Masaomi algo contrariado.

\- No puedo. Atsushi bajará a cenar en cualquier momento. Además que estamos exhaustos. No estoy para uno de tus sermones ahora - le dijo dando por cerrada la conversación.

\- No me agrada para nada la forma en la que te estás dirigiendo a mí Seijuro – le dijo su padre con el tono altanero que solía usar cada vez que se enojaba.

Akashi lo miró fríamente a los ojos. Por unos momentos se confrontaron en un juego de miradas bastante agresivas entre sí. Ninguno de los dos desviaba la mirada. Akashi se sorprendió, nadie podía sostenerle la mirada de esa manera. (Nadie en su sano juicio).

\- ¿Eso es todo? – le preguntó Akashi para dirigirse al comedor para cenar.

\- Así parece – le contestó Masaomi intentando parecer indiferente aunque la verdad era que estaba demasiado conmocionado con lo sucedido. Akashi lo notó. Lo miró detenidamente por un par de segundos y pudo notar en sus ojos un dejo de tristeza… de profunda tristeza.

\- ¿Ya cenaste? – le preguntó Akashi cuando su padre comenzó a caminar con dirección a su despacho. Aquella pregunta sorprendió a Masaomi.

\- No – Hace unos momentos pedí que me llevaran algo a mi despacho – le contestó aún molesto por la situación – No quiero importunarlos- comentó.

\- Si quieres le pido al mayordomo que te ponga un puesto en la mesa - le dijo Akashi sin atreverse a voltear a mirarlo. (Aunque moría de deseos de ver su expresión).

\- Sí, me gustaría – le respondió Masaomi tragándose todo su orgullo en esos momentos. Si su hijo estaba dando ese primer paso, él no haría algo tan estúpido como rechazarlo.

(*******)

\- ¿Eres Takao-kun? ¿Verdad?– le preguntaba una hermosa chica de cabello rosa.

\- ¡Ohhh pero si eres Momoi-san! – exclamó Takao sorprendido al verla.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No fuiste a la sesión de fotografía? – le preguntó ella con una sonrisa un tanto extraña.

\- ¿Ehhh? ¡No! – le respondió él nervioso.

\- ¿Pero por qué? - ¡Pensaba que tú, Kasamatsu y Kagami participarían en ella!- comentó la chica de pelo rosa bebiendo un sorbo de su bebida.

\- Decidimos finalmente no participar – le contestó él algo apesadumbrado.

\- ¡No me digas que Midorin te dijo algo malo! – gritó Momoi exasperada.

\- ¿Ehhhh? ¿Cómo sabes eso? – le preguntó Takao sorprendido.

\- ¡Así que lo hizo! - ¡Dios ese Midorin, nunca cambia! – dijo molesta apretando el vaso de bebida que traía consigo.

\- Jajajajajaja – rio alegre Takao al ver la cara enojada de Momoi – La verdad era que ella los conocía muy bien a todos.

\- ¿Puedo saber qué te dijo antes de llamarlo para retarlo? – le preguntó sacando su celular color rosa.

\- ¡No, favor no hagas tal!– le dijo sobresaltado. - Después de todo, él tiene razón ¿Sabes?, Nosotros no merecemos salir con ellos, ya que nosotros no pertenecimos a la generación de los milagros.

\- Así que esos les dijo… - dijo molesta.

\- Si bueno, pero es verdad en todo caso. -Pero dime, Qué haces aquí a estas horas? – le preguntó Takao mirándola fijamente.

\- Vine a comprar algunas cosas para cenar ya que mis padres no están en casa – le contestó ella despreocupada.

\- Ya veo – comentó Takao mirando a su alrededor – (Ya que él estaba en una situación muy similar) - ¿Te gustaría ir a comer al Maij Burger? – le preguntó Takao señalando el local de comida rápida donde solían ir todos - ¡Yo me dirigía a comer allá!

\- ¡Claro! – le dijo ella emocionada.

(******)

\- Takao-kun no te ves muy animado - le dijo Momoi mientras comía sus papas fritas.

\- ¿Ehhh? Sí, no mucho – le dijo con una sonrisa fingida – La verdad es peleamos muy fuerte con Shin-chan y no hemos vuelto a hablar.

\- No le hagas mucho caso a Midorin, Takao-kun, él siempre trata mal a quienes realmente le importan – le dijo Momoi intentando subirle los ánimos.

\- ¡Debo ser realmente importante para él entonces! – exclamó sonriendo - ¡Ya que me trata mal todo el tiempo!.

\- Bueno, tú sabes tan bien como yo, que él es todo un tsundere – le dijo Momoi jugando con la bombilla de su nueva bebida.

\- Si lo sé, pero está más que claro que yo no significo mucho para él. - No le importó que discutiéramos, tampoco le ha importado que no hayamos hablado para nada estos días, es obvio que no le intereso – dijo con un tono amargo en su voz. Momoi lo miró con ojos de madre sobre protectora.

\- No digas eso Takao-kun, Midorin te debe apreciar bastante, ya que confía mucho en ti – sonrió ella alegre.

\- ¿Qué dices? – le preguntó él sorprendido.

\- ¡Claro! El confía tanto en ti, que se prepara para lanzar sin tener siquiera el balón en las manos, eso es algo que en todos mis días en Teiko jamás vi. - ¡Ni siquiera con Akashi-kun él llegó a generar ese grado de confianza!.

Los ojos de Takao se abrieron violentamente. La solo mención de ese nombre, había despertado una ira insospechada dentro de su ser.

\- ¡Sí, el fabuloso Akashi! – exclamó peyorativamente.

\- ¡Ohhh claro que lo es! – Akashi-kun es realmente increíble, pero él también vive con sus propios demonios Takao-kun y eso todos los chicos lo saben.

\- ¿Sus propios demonios dices? – le preguntó algo escéptico.

\- Sí – contestó ella algo cabizbaja.

Takao sopesó la situación. Miró a Momoi asombrado. Ella sin duda, los apreciaba mucho a todos. Ella había sido un miembro más de la Kiseki no Sedai después de todo. Contaba con el respeto y admiración de todos los miembros de la generación de los milagros. Incluso Midorima hablaba de ella con mucho respeto. Él también la admiraba por su inteligencia, carácter y belleza.

De pronto Momoi recibió un mensaje en su celular, era de Aomine. Al leerlo, ella se apresuró a contestar.

\- ¿Pasó algo? – le preguntó Takao al ver el cambio en su expresión.

\- Si, Ki-chan no se siente bien, al parecer se desmayó en la sesión de fotos – comentó ella.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Pero está bien?.

\- Si – Dai-chan dice que despertó hace unos minutos y que ya está mucho mejor – dijo ella apoyando la espalda fuertemente contra el respaldo de su silla.

\- Debe ser cansancio – comentó Takao algo preocupado – Kise ha estado muy presionado. - No debe ser nada fácil estar en sus zapatos ahora.

\- Sí – dijo ella leyendo nuevamente su celular y contestando rápidamente.

\- ¿Mañana irán a trabajar? – le preguntó curioso.

\- Akashi dice que si la madre de Dai-chan dice que sí, mañana comenzarán al mediodía.

\- ¡Qué bueno! – exclamó él mirándola sorprendido.

\- Mañana iré a darme una vuelta por el set, iré a supervisar personalmente a estos chicos – dijo ella decidida.

\- ¡Vaya que eres admirable! – exclamó Takao.

\- ¿Admirable? ¿Por qué? – le preguntó ella con ojos enormes.

\- Porque eres una más entre ellos. Estás en el mismo grupo de chat. - Se nota que te aprecian bastante y tú a todos ellos – Eso es admirable… ¡Qué no les temas! – rio.

\- Jajajaja- rio ella feliz – Ya que en verdad se alegraba mucho de ser considerada como una más del equipo.

\- ¡Además que todos tienen pésimo carácter! – rio Takao.

\- Son buenos chicos, aunque ha sido muy difícil lidiar con sus egos - le dijo ella con una sonrisa un tanto melancólica.

\- ¿Te refieres a cuando se separaron como equipo? – le preguntó dándole a entender que él conocía bien la historia.

\- Sí – llegué a pensar que ahí se terminaría todo. - Fue muy duro ver cómo poco a poco, todo empezó a desmoronarse entre ellos en el último año de Teiko. Al principio todos eran más amigos, unos más que otros, pero con el tiempo todo empezó a cambiar y fue muy duro presenciarlo – dijo ella algo desanimada al recordar ese periodo.

\- Pero igual lograron sobreponerse ¿No? – preguntó él.

\- Si, todo gracias a Tetsu-Kun. - El cumplió con su promesa de vencer a Dai-chan y logró demostrarles a todos que el baloncesto de nuestro primer entrenador en Teiko, era el verdadero basketball que debían jugar, el del trabajo en equipo – dijo ella sonriendo.

\- Sí, al principio Shin-chan jugaba solo, después me aceptó y comenzó a jugar conmigo como pareja en los pases… al final terminó acoplando a los demás – comentó pensativo.

\- Midorin era uno de los más resistía a creer eso, al igual que Akashi-kun, a quien solo le importaba ganar.

\- ¿Ellos dos siempre fueron muy amigos? – le preguntó Takao desanimado mientras jugaba con sus papas fritas. Momoi captó de inmediato sus palabras. Entendía perfectamente ese sentimiento.

\- Ellos eran el capitán y vice-capitán en Teiko – le dijo ella. – Solían pasar muchas horas jugando Shoji y creando estrategias. Midorin sabe que Akashi-kun es muy capaz – continuó – Pero ellos nunca pudieron crear algún tipo de lazo, gracias a la personalidad de Akashi-kun.

\- ¿Pero qué dices?- ¡Si Shin-chan obedece todo lo que le dice ese individuo sin siquiera replicar!- le dijo Takao algo alterado. Momoi se sorprendió.

\- Takao-kun, verás … efectivamente, todos los chicos obedecen ciegamente lo que dice Akashi-kun, pero eso es porque él… él es ABSOLUTO – le dijo ella sentenciando la conversación.

\- ¿Absoluto? – preguntó sorprendido.

\- Sí, a pesar de que ustedes jugaron contra Rakuzan en cuartos de final, quien se enfrentó al verdadero Akashi-kun fue el equipo de Seirin. Esa es la primera vez que veo a Akashi-kun jugar de esa manera. Él nunca se equivoca. Siempre está en lo correcto. El es capaz de predecir el futuro. Con solo mirarte fijamente, hace que lo obedezcas. Es tanta su seguridad, que nadie se atreve a contradecirlo. En Teiko fue el capitán… en Rakuzan también le fue asignado ese cargo, a pesar de estar en primer año y no he visto a nadie contradecirlo - Solo quizás Tetsu- kun – se sonrojó alegre al mencionar ese nombre.

\- Momoi… ¿Tú crees que Midorima esté enamorado de ese tal Akashi?- le preguntó sin rodeos.

Ella lo miró sorprendida y con ternura a la vez.

\- Yo creo que Midorin siente un profundo respeto y admiración por Akashi-kun. Pero no, no creo que esté enamorado de él. - Midorin no entiende bien la personalidad de Akashi-kun y hay muchas cosas en las que está en total desacuerdo con él – ¡Aunque el amor es algo tan complicado! – suspiró abatida.

\- ¡Aunque a una chica como tú no creo que le cueste trabajo encontrar una pareja!- exclamó incrédulo Takao. Momoi sonrió triste.

\- Llevo años enamorada de una persona, pero esta nunca se volteó a mirarme siquiera, lo más doloroso de todo, es que está con pareja actualmente y sé que lo quiere profundamente.

\- ¡Lo lamento Momoi-san! ¡No quise ser impertinente! -¿Hablas de Kuroko, verdad?- le dijo incómodo. (De pronto había recordado lo que Midorima le había comentado en más de alguna oportunidad).

\- Sí – sonrió triste – ¡Todos siempre me han dicho que soy bonita, inteligente e incluso gané un concurso de belleza en Teiko!- exclamó algo desesperada – ¡Pero aún así, nunca fui lo suficientemente buena para él – Por supuesto que Tetsu-kun es todo un caballero conmigo, es atento y bondadoso, pero no más allá de lo que es con todo el mundo – Se me que estima, pero como una amiga… finalmente se enamoró de ese idiota de Bakagami y yo no pude hacer nada más que observar desde lejos como él se alejaba cada vez más de mí – suspiró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Finalmente el amor apesta, verdad? – preguntó Takao echándose sobre la mesa del restaurante de comida rápida.

\- Sí – dijo ella triste – Pero sabes, no creo que sea tarde para ti - comentó ella mirándolo decidida.

\- ¿Qué dices?- le preguntó totalmente sonrojado.

\- Quiero decir .. ¿Tienes alguna certeza de que a Midorin le guste Akashi-kun? – le preguntó ella abriendo los ojos de par en par.

\- No, el otro día le pregunté directamente a la cara y me respondió que no – Incluso me gritó que si estaba loco o algo así. -Pero yo claramente no le creí y me fui, ya que después de todo, es al único que obedece a ciegas y por eso, yo creo que le gusta.

\- No, de verdad que no lo creo – le dijo ella pensativa – Midorin no ha intentado nunca acercarse a Akashi-kun de esa manera, es más, yo creo que le teme más que a nadie debido a lo impredecible que resulta ser Akashi-kun. Yo veo a Midorin más cercano a ti que a otra persona ¿Sabes?.

\- ¿A mí? – jajajajaja- rio - ¡El a mí me tiene como su criado personal para servirlo y acarrearlo por todo Tokio en el carrito! – dijo con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude?- le preguntó ella mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa amigable.

\- ¿Ayudarme a qué? – le preguntó él mirándola sorprendido.

\- ¡Ayudarte a saber que siente Midorin por ti!- le dijo algo molesta con la boca chueca (Parecía que Takao no era muy inteligente).

\- ¿Ehhhhh? – No, no por favor no hagas nada que me exponga. Él solo se burlaría de mí si se llegase a enterar – le dijo Takao nervioso.

\- ¡No, jamás te expondría!- ¡Menos con Midorin! – Además que sé lo duro que es no ser correspondido – sonrió ella nuevamente decaída - ¡Al que expondremos será a Midorin! - Solo que tendrás que seguir mis indicaciones – le dijo ella señalándolo con una papa frita sonriendo en forma traviesa.

Takao sonrió nervioso. Al parecer, se había metido en un buen enredo. Pero a pesar de lo preocupado y nervioso que se encontraba, sentía que podía confiar en ella. Después de todo, si todos los demás confiaban en ella, él no tendría porque no hacerlo.

(*******)

\- ¿Estás mejor Ryouta? – le preguntaba Aomine preocupado cuando vio que despertaba.

\- Sí – le respondió el sentándose de pronto en la cama con cuidado.

\- Si te sentías mal ¿Por qué no abriste la boca antes? – le gritó enojado Aomine.

\- Fue todo repentino, cuando terminamos recién ahí pude darme cuenta de los exhausto que estaba - ¡No te enojes conmigo! – le dijo haciendo un puchero.

\- Grrrrrr – ¡No pongas esa cara de perro apaleado! – le dijo golpeándolo suavemente en la cabeza.

\- Auuuccchhhhh – exclamó Kise alaraqueando un poco.

\- ¿Quieres cenar rubia llorona? – le preguntó Aomine sonriendo.

\- Siiiiii – exclamó él feliz.

Bajaron a cenar junto a toda la familia. Todos estaban preocupados por él, pero al verlo con su sonrisa característica y de buen ánimo, todos se relajaron.

\- ¡Me alegro qué ya estés mejor cariño! – le dijo la madre de Aomine luego de revisarlo un par de segundos antes.

\- Si – le respondió él algo sonrojado.

\- Sí, ya no tienes fiebre – le dijo ella.

\- No, ya no – comentó feliz.

\- Creo que solo fue cansancio. Te diría que no te esfuerces tanto, pero sé que no me harás caso, lo bueno es que ya solo les queda un par de días… ¿Verdad?

\- Sí, para el domingo ya habremos terminado, mañana se nos une Sakirai- le dijo Kise comenzando a comer su comida.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntaron al unísono las dos hermanas de Daiki.

\- Sí – respondió Kise sorprendido

\- ¡Qué suerte tienen ustedes dos! – gritó Mikami - ¡Siempre se rodean de gente linda!

\- Jajajaja – rio Kise – Si es verdad, más que ella es maravillosa – dijo él con una sonrisa que llegaba a encandilar.

\- ¡Cállate idiota! – le dijo Aomine molesto - ¡Mañana yo mismo le diré un par de cosas a esa modelo para que se fije en mí y no en ti!

\- ¡Ohhhh Ahominecchi! - ¡Ella jamás se fijará en alguien como tú! ¡Negrómine! – le dijo haciéndose el enojado.

\- Jajajaja- rieron todos al verlos discutir, lo que les sacó más de una sonrisa a ellos dos.

(******)

\- ¿En serio quieres conquistar a Sakirai? – le preguntó Kise sonriendo a Aomine cuando ya se encontraban a solas en la habitación del moreno.

\- ¿Qué dices? – le preguntó Aomine atrayéndolo para sí en un movimiento un tanto posesivo.

\- Creo que no – rio Kise – Pero su risa fue acallada totalmente por los sensuales labios de su novio quien había comenzado a besarlo con desesperación.

\- No te queda claro que estoy desesperado por hacerte mío en estos momentos ... tan solo con recordar lo vivido hoy en los camarines y de lo sensual que eres, no deseo a nadie más que a ti.

\- Ahhhhhh – exclamó Kise al sentir la mano de su novio recorriendo su cuerpo en forma muy poco decorosa.

\- Daiki – le dijo el intentando corresponder las caricias.

\- No te muevas rubio idiota – déjame todo a mí – No quiero que te desmayes nuevamente - le dijo Aomine siendo extremadamente cuidadoso.

\- ¡No te atrevas a detenerte Aomine! – le dijo Kise retomando el beso que su novio le había dado.

\- ¡Me da susto sobre exigirte! – le dijo sentándolo sobre sus piernas para besarlo con menos pasión que antes, ya que en verdad, no quería que se desmayara de nuevo.

\- ¡No me vengas con eso ahora! – le gritó Kise - ¡Estoy demasiado caliente! – susurró de pronto sonrojado.

Kise sabía que sus palabras habían provocado un efecto en su novio. Podía observar la agitada respiración de Aomine a simple vista. Su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba a un ritmo peligroso. Los ojos de su pantera negra, estaban totalmente fuera de sí… se veía salvaje. Una pantera a punto de saltar sobre su presa, que era él precisamente. Kise sonreía de la impresión, le encantaba verlo así por él.

\- Te dejaré hacerlo todo a ti, lo prometo – le dijo de pronto acostándose suavemente de espaldas sobre la cama – Pero no podrás no entrar dentro mío hoy, estoy demasiado excitado ahora. - En el set me pude controlar, pero aquí no seré capaz – dijo desabrochándose los pantalones.

Aomine seguía con su mirada todos los movimientos de su novio. Sabía que lo estaba provocando. Kise se sacó el vendaje que le ayudaba inmovilizar su brazo con cuidado, y se sacó lentamente la camisa que estaba usando. Todos los movimientos habían sido cuidadosamente pensados por Kise antes de hacerlos.

\- ¿Me ayudas a sacarme los pantalones y los calcetines? – le pidió Kise levantando su trasero para que Aomine los pudiera sacar fácilmente. Aomine se los sacó de un solo tirón. Pero no se atrevía a dar el siguiente movimiento aún. Kise lo tenía embobado con sus movimientos.

\- Ahhhhhh – dejó salir de sus labios Kise cuando puso su mano juguetona en su miembro. Comenzó a moverse lentamente. Su respiración se comenzaba a agitar… cada respiración era una tortura para el moreno… ya que Kise estaba respirando al ritmo de su mano. Luego, un gemido… Aomine se movió instintivamente casi de un salto, pero se contuvo. Seguía mirando al rubio como se masturbaba a sí mismo en frente de él. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, sus ojos cerrados, su cuerpo ya estaba cubierto de sudor, su boca estaba comenzando a emitir silenciosos gemidos, los cuales eran ahogados por Kise para no ser escuchado, mordiéndose los labios. Luego, llevó su otra mano hacia su cara, y sensualmente movió sus cabellos y colocó sus dedos dentro de su boca, lamiéndolos de forma sensual mientras todo su cuerpo se contorsionaba. Aomine lo miraba estupefacto. No podía creer lo sensual que era su novio. Lo había seducido todo el día, lo había masturbado en los camarines, y ahora lo seducía en su propia habitación… con toda su familia ahí… sin ningún tapujo… esa era la escena más erótica que había visto de Kise hasta ahora. Sin poder contenerse más, sacó la mano de Kise de su boca, y empezó a devorar sus dedos.

\- Maldito Kise – le dijo mientras se sacaba la ropa a toda velocidad.

\- Ya que has lubricado mis dedos con tu saliva, lo mejor será colocarlos directamente aquí… ¿No crees? – le dijo tocando su entrada.

Aomine hubiera podido correrse con tal solo verlo haciendo eso. Ver como Kise se masturbaba por sus dos frentes, lo tenía más caliente que nunca.

\- Ahhhhhhhh – dejó escapar Kise cuando introdujo su segundo dedo dentro de él.

\- Ryouta – le susurró Aomine mientras besaba su oreja.

\- Ya estoy listo para que me tomes – le dijo Kise al oído – Hazlo ya… o acabaré.

Kise ahogó un gemido al sentir Aomine adentro de él.

\- Kise, no voy a durar nada, estoy a punto de correrme, lo lamento – le dijo sin poder parar de embestirlo.

\- Adelante… yo estoy igual – susurró.

\- Aquí voy – gritó embistiéndolo con fuerza para poder colocar su miembro lo más adentro de Kise. Corriéndose al tocar el punto más sensible de su novio.

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – exclamó Kise ahogando el gemido para que nadie más que ellos dos se enterara de lo que ahí pasaba.

Aomine lo comenzó a besar en forma apasionada. Kise estaba totalmente exhausto. Apenas podía seguir.

\- Eres un inconsciente – lo retaba Aomine - ¡No puedes provocarme así!.

\- Me encanta provocarte – le dijo Kise sonriente – Mientras Aomine lo vestía y limpiaba.

\- ¡Finalmente terminaste haciendo todo tú! – le dijo Aomine enojado.

\- Es que parecías no querer asaltarme, debía hacer algo. Desde la mañana que he estado deseando esto en forma desesperada. Apenas pude contenerme en la cena… él ha estado erecto y necesitado todo el día – dijo riendo jovialmente mirando su miembro ya más relajado.

\- ¡Diablos! ¡Lo dices tan natural! ¡Yo ya quiero hacértelo de nuevo! – le dijo Aomine metiéndose a la cama con Kise.

\- Adelante, estoy esperando – le decía mirándolo con una sonrisa lasciva.

\- Maldito, caerás inconsciente, ya verás.

\- Eso espero – le dijo sonriendo mientras Aomine lo abordaba para el segundo asalto de la noche.

(*******)

\- Gracias Masomi-san por la comida y por dejarme quedarme aquí una vez más – le dijo Murasakibara al terminar la cena. Si bien, no había sido tan tensa como él se imaginó en un principio, padre e hijo apenas intercambiaron palabras.

\- No te preocupes por eso Murasakibara, es un placer tenerte aquí con nosotros – le dijo sonriente Masaomi.

\- ¿Irás mañana al set? – le preguntó sonriente mirando como que no quería la cosa a Akashi quien lo miró sorprendido por tal atrevimiento.

\- ¿Ehhhhhh? – respondió dudoso mirando de reojo a su hijo – No sé aún, la verdad no quiero molestar.

\- ¿Molestar? ¿Pero qué dices Masaomi-san? – rio Murasakibara mirando a Akashi quien no salía de su asombro.

\- Atsushi, no te entrometas en esto – le dijo Akashi cortante mirándolo fijamente.

\- Ahhh, cállate – le dijo Murasakibara aplastándolo con su mano fuertemente.

Tanto Masaomi como Akashi se miraron incrédulos. Pero al ver la cara de asombro de su hijo y la naturalidad con la cual el gigante lo había hecho callar, no pudo evitar reír. Akashi lo miró más sorprendido aún pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- ¡Vamos Aka-chin!- me tienes que enseñar matemáticas hoy – ¡Muro-chin me envió la materia y no entiendo nada! -¡Tendré prueba de esto el martes, si repruebo estoy muerto!.

\- ¡Claro valiente Atsushi! – le dijo mirándolo divertido.

\- No, no tan valiente como para enfrentar a mis padres enojados… menos a mi madre – le dijo asustado.

\- Jajajajaja – rio Akashi – Ya sé con quien acusarte después, no deberías entregarme información tan útil ¿Sabes?

\- Nada que tú no sepas ¿Verdad? – le preguntó Murasakibara mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Akashi.

\- Claro – le dijo Akashi sonriendo – Aunque me sorprende más que tú no me tengas miedo – le decía de pronto el emperador - ¡No sé cómo fuiste capaz de hacerme callar frente a mi padre y menos de aplastarme con tu mano!

\- No puedo tenerle miedo a quien amo ¿No crees? – le preguntó con su tono clásico aburrido – Pero sin un ápice de vergüenza en sus palabras.

\- ¿Amar? – le preguntó el emperador con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

\- Sí – le dijo Murasakibara sin mayor sorpresa en su voz.

\- ¿Tú a mí? – le preguntó descolocado.

\- A los dos – le dijo Murasakibara abriendo su cuaderno de ejercicios.

\- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó sobresaltado. (Después de todo, esa era la primera vez que alguien se le confesaba).

\- Porque eres tú – Me encantan mis dos Aka-chin – Ambos son tan lindos – le decía Murasakibara sin alterarse en lo absoluto, mientras mandaba a imprimir los archivos que le había enviado Himuro a la impresora que tenía Akashi en su habitación.

\- ¡Vaya! Creo que esto no me lo esperaba – le dijo Akashi mirándolo sorprendido mientras Murasakibara lo miraba impasible colocando las hojas impresas delante de él.

\- ¿Bueno, vas a enseñarme o no? – le preguntó Murasakibara algo molesto por el retraso de Akashi.

\- Sí – le dijo tomando rápidamente las hojas impresas para observar los contenidos. Mientras miraba de reojo al gigante peli morado que miraba fijamente su celular en esos momentos, sin darse por enterado la tremenda impresión que le había generado producto de lo que le había dicho.

(*******)

Masaomi miraba impresionado el mail que le había enviado el manager de Kise ese día. Para él eran un verdadero tesoro. Ahí en su computador, tenía todas las fotos que Karim le había tomado a su hijo durante esos días. Todas estaban fantásticas. Las mejores eran las que salía riendo a carcajada limpia junto a Nigou. Pero todas para él eran maravillosas. Muchas de ellas habían sido tomadas en momentos en los cuales, no estaba posando: mientras jugaban basketball, mientras comían o cuando incluso conversaban. Karim había podido fotografiar un lado de Seijuro que el mismo, siendo su padre, no conocía. A su hijo relajado y feliz.

Eran muchas fotos y Masaomi quería verlas todas y con detenimiento. Por lo cual conectó el PC al proyector que mantenía en su oficina. La resolución era en HD por lo cual, podría ver hasta el más mínimo detalle en ellas.

Comenzó a pasarlas una a una. Las miraba con detenimiento, pero todas sus miradas se enfocaban a ver las distintas expresiones que solía colocar su hijo. Ahí estaban las fotos cuando había retado fuertemente a Midorima y éste había caído al suelo. Acercó varias veces la imagen y centro su atención en los ojos de su hijo. Eran de distinto color. Luego cuando se enojaba con él… ahí volvían a aparecer esa dualidad de color en sus ojos ¿Acaso eso sucedía cada vez que él se enojaba?.

\- ¡Sí! – se contestó a sí mismo Masaomi luego de ver varias veces las fotos – Esto pasa cada vez que él se disgusta, cada vez que algo lo hace enojar mucho, aparece esta tonalidad amarilla en su ojo.

Masaomi siguió pasando las fotos. Ya las había pasado todas por lo menos unas 10 veces. Eran fantásticas. Las había amado. Su hijo salía sumamente bien en la mayoría.

Era cierto, él era perfecto cuando se lo proponía. Su comentario en verdad había sido poco prudente y muy desafortunado. Su hijo se había molestado mucho por eso con él. Le había dicho frente a todos que le había dado una vida de infierno, que no jugara a ser un buen padre ahora… pero lo que más le dolió fue recordar su cara cuando le dijo que le gustaría que confiara y creyera más en él. Masaomi se torturaba recordando esas palabras.

Se recostó en su silla e instintivamente miró la pantalla de su computador al sonar la campanita que avisaba que le había llegado un nuevo mail. Era nuevamente el manager de Kise. En él, venían más fotos. Pero estas eran distintas. Algunas estaban mal tomadas.. seguramente Karim había estado preparando la cámara al tomarlas, puesto que no todas eran claras.

\- ¿Se habrá equivocado al mandarme estas fotos? – se preguntó Masaomi listo para borrarlas.

Iba a eliminar el archivo, cuando algo capturó su atención. Nuevamente aparecían los ojos dispares de su hijo. Acercó varias veces la imagen y sí, efectivamente, el color de los ojos de su hijo había cambiado, pero no podía entender qué era lo que lo había hecho enojar en ese momento. Miraba la foto, y no la podía asociar a ningún problema en particular. Le costó entender que era lo que lo hacía enojar en esos momentos. Luego de mirar varias veces se pudo dar cuenta. Él aparecía riendo más al costado con Kise. Su hijo no los estaba mirando a ellos en ese momento, por eso no se había podido percatar. Pero retrocedió las fotos y pudo darse cuenta que él los había estado mirando fijo en dos fotos anteriores. Karim había tomado una ráfaga de fotos en esos momentos. Por eso, pudo ver en detalle todos los gestos de él. Akashi los miró fijo, sus ojos se colocaron de distintos colores y luego apartó la vista enojado.

\- ¡Maldición! – exclamó al darse cuenta.

No convencido, comenzó a mirar con detención todas las fotos que venían en ese archivo. En todas se repetía la escena. El estaba al lado de Kise y ellos dos, siempre estaban riendo, relajados, él con su mano sobre el hombro de Kise y siempre su hijo los había mirado y tanto su semblante como sus ojos habían cambiado. De seguro, se había molestado. Karim había logrado capturar todo el problema, por eso de seguro se las había hecho llegar. No existía otro motivo por el cual, ella le hubiera hacer podido hacer llegar esas fotos. Karim como buena fotógrafa, no se le escapaba nada.

Masaomi revisó el primer archivo, y en menor medida, también había podido ver la molestia de su hijo. Pero era menos evidente. En muy pocas fotos de ese archivo podía verse ese efecto. Pero en el segundo, se podía apreciar con toda claridad.

\- ¡A esta gente deberé contratarlos! – pensó para sí sonriendo.

Se paró de pronto con el corazón latiendo fuertemente. Estaba emocionado de alguna manera. Hacía 5 minutos pensaba que su hijo lo odiaba por ser un mal padre… pero se había dado cuenta que tan solo habían sido "celos" por parte de hijo.

Masaomi sonrió. Sonrió feliz. Esas fotos le habían dado algo de paz, de tranquilidad. Eso quería decir, que a su hijo, le importaba él. Que no estaba todo perdido entre ellos dos.

Masaomi revisó su comportamiento y al ver las fotos, era obvio que su hijo pudiera haberse sentido así después de todo. No había tenido ningún tipo de cuidado con él.

Con Kise se había dado entre ellos una química poco usual. Kise era alegre, espontáneo, divertido y muy trabajador. Eso lo había sorprendido gratamente. Pero su hijo, era su hijo. Para él no existía persona más importante en el mundo que él. Si él estaba haciendo todo esto, era solamente, porque su hijo se lo había pedido. Sabía que su hijo lo había deseado así, pero seguramente no contaba que la relación con un completo desconocido sería tan cercana. Menos que él se convertiría en su tutor legal.

Estaba claro y era completamente entendible, que su hijo pudiera sentirse así, desplazado. Más que él solo solía elogiar a Kise.. y a su hijo no. ¿Acaso no se lo había dicho el propio Seijuro?.

Masaomi se levantó, caminó por su despacho y tomó una foto de su esposa fallecida. La miró por varios segundos. Ahí estaban los tres. Felices.

\- ¡Dios, si aún estuvieras aquí sabrías guiarme! – exclamó Masaomi

\- Pero ya no puedo volver a tras – pensó Masaomi – No puedo abandonar ahora a Ryouta ni mucho menos. Ese chico ha sufrido bastante también como para dejarlo solo. – Solo tengo que acercarme de nuevo a mi hijo y hacerle ver que estoy arrepentido de mis errores y que él es lo más importante para mí. - Además que tengo que averiguar que diablos pasa con sus ojos… pero ahora eso no es lo más importante… realmente quiero que no se preocupe de nada … quiero que seas feliz Seijuro – dijo de pronto notando como unas lágrimas habían comenzado a caer por sus mejillas.

(*******)

\- ¿Durmieron bien? – le preguntaba Masaomi a Murasakibara y a su hijo.

\- ¡Masaomi-san tengo sueño! - ¡Tu hijo me hizo estudiar hasta tarde! – reclamó bostezando.

\- Bueno, si fueras menos duro de comprender las cosas, no hubiéramos tardado tanto – le contestó de vuelta Akashi cruzándose de brazos.

\- A ti también se te dicen cosas y no las procesas como es debido – le dijo Murasakibara sonriente. Akashi lo miró nuevamente sorprendido. No era posible que dijera esas cosas frente a su padre.

\- Jajajaja- rio Masaomi feliz al ver las reacciones de ambos jóvenes. - ¡Parece que ustedes dos se llevan bastante bien! ¡Me alegra mucho saber que mi hijo tenga tan buenos amigos!. Akashi lo miró incrédulo. Murasakibara sonrió.

\- ¿Has hablado con la madre de Aomine? – le preguntó Akashi sentándose a la mesa del comedor para tomar desayuno.

\- No, aún no. Pensaba llamarla después de desayunar – le dijo sentándose también.

\- Aunque Ryouta escribió temprano esta mañana que había despertado bien – comentó Akashi mostrándole su celular.

\- ¡Ohh me alegro! – exclamó Masaomi – Eso quiere decir que ya mañana, quizás podamos regresar a Kioto…

\- No sabía que tenías tantos deseos de volver – le dijo Akashi mirándolo algo dudoso.

\- ¡Pero claro hijo! – le dijo Masaomi tomando un poco de jugo de frutas – Quiero que volvamos a casa lo más pronto posible. Así tú puedas retomar la escuela y a los entrenamientos de basketball – No quiero que te retrases más.

\- Sabes que en eso, no tendré problemas … - le dijo mirándolo sin siquiera pestañar.

\- ¡Claro que no los tendrás! ¡Lo sé! - ¿Pero acaso no quieres volver a los entrenamientos?.

\- Sí – le contestó algo sorprendido.

\- ¡Sí Se-chin! – exclamó Murasakibara - ¡Después de todo, eres el capitán de tu equipo!.

\- Atsushi ….

\- Sabías Masaomi-san que Aka-chin es el único de nosotros que actualmente es capitán en su equipo aún siendo de primer año – le dijo Murasakibara al padre de Akashi.

\- ¿En serio? ¿El único? – preguntó sorprendido.

\- Pareces sorprendido – le dijo Akashi algo molesto.

\- La verdad, me parece increíble que seas el único – Pensé que Midorima también lo era… capitán en su actual equipo.

\- ¡No Masaomi-san! – Esos puestos suelen ostentarlos solo los de tercer año de preparatoria… es muy raro que sea uno de primer año, más en Rakuzan … pero Aka-chin es Aka-chin después de todo.

Masaomi lo miró sorprendido. Ese gigante, realmente se veía feliz hablando de su hijo. Se notaba que lo decía con mucho cariño y admiración. Akashi lo miraba con una sonrisa casi imperceptible en sus labios. Pero esa sonrisa era dedicada en su totalidad a Murasakibara.

\- Bueno, debo reconocer que antes no había visto los partidos que habías jugado, pero luego de verte jugar estos días con tus amigos, he quedado realmente maravillado. Eres realmente bueno … más que vi los dos partidos que jugaste el semestre pasado en la Wintercup.

Akashi y Murasakibara se miraron asombrados. Masaomi se hizo el desentendido del juego de miradas que esos dos se habían dado. Seguramente Akashi no se esperaba ese comentario.

\- ¿Viste los partidos que jugué contra Shintaro y Tetsuya? – le preguntó dejando de lado su desayuno casi en forma instantánea.

\- Sí – fueron increíbles - La final fue infartante … estuviste a punto de ganar – le dijo sonriendo. No haciendo mención a nada más.

\- Si – le dijo casi en un susurro – Pero Tetsuya nos venció – dijo cabizbajo.

\- Bueno, no siempre se puede ganar hijo ¿Sabes? – Si no conoces la derrota, nunca podrás conocer el verdadero valor de una victoria.

\- ¿Qué dice Masaomi-San? – le preguntó asombrado Murasakibara – Ya que sabía que el padre de su amigo, odiaba que Akashi perdiera o no fuera el mejor en algo.

\- Eso Murasakibara-kun, un hombre jamás podrá apreciar el verdadero sabor o valor de una victoria, si antes no ha conocido lo cruel que puede ser una derrota. Solo cuando uno llega a conocer el sentimiento de desesperación que surge de haber perdido algo por lo cual uno se ha esforzado mucho… es cuando realmente uno puede llegar a valorar realmente algo.. o a alguien- dijo mirando de pronto a su hijo.

Ambos, padre e hijo se miraron por unos segundos. El corazón de Akashi se comprimió. Su padre no había dicho eso al azar. Más su actitud hacia él estaba totalmente distinta. Su mirada se había serenado. Su padre estaba dando a su brazo a torcer con él. A pesar de todo lo que le había dicho e incluso echado del set, su padre volvía a actuar cómo antes, dejando todo su orgullo de lado. Eso para su padre debía resultar realmente humillante o difícil por decir lo menos.

\- ¿Vendrás hoy con nosotros? – le preguntó Akashi una vez terminado el desayuno.

Masaomi titubeó al contestar.

\- No, no quiero generar demoras ni problemas hijo – le dijo algo incómodo por la situación. Murasakibara al escuchar esto, respondió:

\- Masaomi-san – Tú no eres el que genera los problemas ni demoras… sería bueno que vinieras con nosotros .. ¿No es así Aka-chin? – le preguntó desafiante.

\- Cómo él quiera – contestó su Akashi mirando a Murasakibara dubitativo. En esos momentos no sabía si besarlo o aniquilarlo en verdad.

\- Quizás vaya un rato en la tarde – comentó intentando no disgustar a su hijo.

\- Bien – Te veremos allá entonces – le dijo Akashi caminando hacia su habitación seguido muy de cerca por Murasakibara.

\- Muy bien Seijuro, muy bien, entonces nos veremos allá - contestó su padre mientras los miraba retirarse.


	43. Una Nueva Prueba Superada I

\- ¡Me alegra verte tan recuperado Ryouta! – exclamó Sakirai al verlo de tan buen ánimo.

\- ¡Gracias Sakiraicchi! – le contestó Kise sonriente.

\- ¡He visto todo el trabajo que han hecho y puedo decirles que ha sido fantástico!- les decía ella mirándolos a todos feliz - ¡En verdad han sido de mucha ayuda!.

\- Aunque creo que solo hemos retrasado el proyecto original – comentó Kuroko algo avergonzado. Aunque a decir verdad, todos se sentían intimidados ante la gran belleza y desplante de la modelo.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! - ¡Gracias a ustedes, esta campaña será mucho más exitosa! - ¡Será un honor culminar este trabajo en compañía de todos ustedes!- dijo ella sonriendo. Todos la miraron aún más deslumbrados. Kise sonrió.

\- ¡Les dije que ella era increíble!- sonrió Kise al verlos tan inhibidos. Incluso Akashi no podía hablar de la impresión. – Y díganme… ¿Se fijaron en sus ojos? ¡Si son iguales a los de Kurokocchi!. Todas las miradas se centraron en los ojos de ambos.

\- ¡Vaya! - ¡Ahora son 3! – exclamó Aomine sosteniendo a número dos en brazos, ante lo cual todos voltearon a mirar. Sakirai rió divertida. Después de todo no podía negarlo, los ojos del can eran iguales a los de ella y a los de Kuroko.

\- ¡Es cierto!- exclamó ella feliz - ¿Puedo tomarlo? – le preguntó a Aomine, quien de inmediato se cohibió. Kise lo miró asombrado por esa reacción.

\- ¡Si, claro, tómalo! – le respondió Aomine entregándole a Nigou.

Nigou se mostró feliz al ser el centro de atención una vez más. Era verdad, los 3 tenían casi el mismo color celeste cristalino. Karim indicó que les tomaría muchas fotos a ellos 3 producto de eso, ante lo cual Kuroko se sonrojó notoriamente, lo que provocó las risas y burlas de sus compañeros. Sakirai se veía encantada con ellos ahí.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué te pareció Sakirai? – le preguntó Kise a Aomine un tanto preocupado.

\- Es muy bella sin lugar a dudas – le contestó mirándolo divertido (ya que para Kise era imposible dominar sus celos) – Y muy agradable – Pensaba que sería más vanidosa… algo más parecida a ti en verdad- sonrió - Pero se ve que los humos no se le han subido a la cabeza – Pero no te preocupes, te prefiero a ti - Mi vanidoso señor modelo perfecto- le dijo atrayéndolo para sí en forma posesiva

\- ¡Ja! - ¡Cómo si te pudiera creer! – le dijo Kise intentando zafarse del agarre.

\- ¿Bah? ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre delante de todos?- le preguntó Aomine colocando esa mirada que le indicaba a Kise que si lo desafiaba, lo haría sin ningún tapujo.

\- No – le sonrió Kise divertido – Pero debo reconocer que ha sido divertido ver las distintas reacciones. - ¡Sí todos han quedado impactados con ella! - ¡Hasta Akashi luce asombrado!. - Lo estuve observando detenidamente y no fue capaz de estar tranquilo frente a ella en todo este rato.

\- Bueno, no es para menos, finalmente no siempre se está enfrente de una top model ¿No?

\- Si, bueno, debe ser que yo ya estoy acostumbrado, por eso creo que no me sorprende.

\- Si, yo creo que también me acostumbré – comentó Aomine pensativo - Teniéndote a ti como novio y a Satsuki en la escuela, ya es normal para mí ¡Además que yo también soy popular ahora!.

\- Sí, eso ya lo sé - le dijo Kise frunciendo el ceño molesto de repente - ¡Me alegro que disfrutes tus momentos de fama!.

\- ¡Hey! - ¡Espera!- le dijo Aomine agarrándolo fuertemente de su brazo izquierdo - ¡No te molestes!

\- ¡Suéltame!- le dijo forcejeando fuertemente con Aomine– Ante lo cual, el moreno lo soltó de inmediato asustado – la última vez que habían forcejeado así, había terminado muy mal y había sido por un motivo muy similar. Kise se sorprendió al ver la cara de terror en los ojos de Aomine. Por lo cual se relajó de inmediato.

\- ¡Idiota! - ¡No te puedes enojar siempre que mencione el tema! – le dijo Aomine molesto - aunque su molestia no era precisamente con Kise.

\- Sí, tienes razón. Mejor regresemos con los demás Daiki – comento Kise más calmado caminando hacia el set. Aomine lo siguió, aunque la expresión de su novio seguía reflejando que el tema le había desagradado.

Sakirai se comenzó a fotografiar con todo el grupo. Ella lucía muy feliz con ellos, y todos a su vez, estaban encantados con ella. Sin lugar a dudas, su presencia había inyectado al grupo de nuevas energías.

Tal cual había dicho Karim, fotografió a la chica junto a Kuroko y a número dos.

\- Si siguen así chicos, quizás terminaremos mañana en la mañana – dijo orgulloso el jefe de Karim. – En verdad, han hecho un fantástico trabajo – dijo elogiándolos.

Todos se miraron sonrientes. No podían creer que ya estaban por terminar.

\- En la siguiente toma, aparecerán los dos nuevamente – le dijo Karim a Kise y Sakirai.

\- Sakirai, ahora abraza a Kise, queremos lograr algo parecido a esta imagen – le dijo el jefe de Karim mostrándoles una fotografía a través del proyector. Todos la miraron asombrados.

\- Muy bien – dijo ella entendiendo que era lo que querían lograr – Ante lo cual, ella se aferró a Kise sonriendo con cara de enamorada. Kise le sonrió.

Todos quedaron anonadados. Kise era increíble. No se había ni inmutado. Ella tampoco. Las fotos habían tomado una pose que podría interpretarse claramente como "romántica" entre ellos dos. Todos sabían que estaban actuando, pero las miradas entre ellos dos eran de cómplices absolutos. Se veían a gusto y relajados entre los dos.

\- Acerca tu frente a la de ella Ryouta – le gritó Karim mientras disparaba con su cámara. Sakirai cierra los ojos cuando él lo haga. -¡Recuerden que están enamorados! – gritó.

Aomine sintió correr un líquido en su interior al escuchar eso. Los miró fijamente y esa cercanía entre los dos le hizo sentir enfermo por unos momentos. Ambos se veían demasiado bien juntos. Se tenían mucha confianza, eso estaba claro. Ella no se sentía incómoda de estar en los brazos de Kise y él, se veía feliz y relajado en su presencia.

\- Ahora, bésala - le gritó Karim como si nada.

Todos exclamaron ante la sorpresa. Nadie quería mirar a Aomine, pero fue inevitable. Además que Aomine observaba todo con una mirada de asombro espantosa.

Kise obedeció sin más. Pero no la besó en los labios como todos habían esperado. La besó en su mejilla contraria a la cámara. Mientras ella sonreía con dulzura. Aomine parecía estar en algún grado de shock.

\- Aomine-kun, cambia esa cara – le dijo Kuroko acercándose a él tranquilamente – Tienes claro que esto para Kise es normal ¿Verdad?.

\- ¿Normal? – le preguntó Aomine casi en blanco.

\- Sí, después de todo, ellos solo están siguiendo indicaciones de lo que deben hacer - ambos están acostumbrados a esto.

\- No, esto no es normal – pensó Aomine – El había podido observar varias sesiones de fotos de Kise para prepararse y nunca había visto fotos de este tipo.

\- Es una suerte que seas alta Sakirai – exclamó el jefe de Karim – Se ven perfectos, hacen una hermosa pareja.

\- ¿Eso crees? – le preguntó Sakirai risueña.

\- Siii, por favor vengan a ver estas fotos – le gritó Karim a ellos dos.

Automáticamente se acercaron a mirarlas. Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de los dos.

\- ¡Están fantásticas!- exclamó Kise – ¡En verdad Sakiraicchi somos el uno para el otro! – rio.

\- jajajaja- rio ella mirándolo fijamente.

Luego de esos comentarios, retomaron la sesión.

Todos automáticamente miraron a Aomine, a quien en ese momento, se le desdibujó aún más la mirada. Soportó estoicamente lo que más pudo a fin de evitar una escena de celos. Pero su estómago se había revuelto a tal punto, que tuvo que dirigirse rápidamente a los baños a devolver todo lo que había en su estómago. Estaba sudando frío. Había sido duro observar todo eso. Ver a la persona que amas, abrazado y besando a otra persona, aunque fuera una actuación se sentía de lo peor. ¡Dios ahora si que entendía bien a Kise!.

Como estaban todos absortos en la sesión de fotos nadie se pudo percatar de su ausencia. Solo fue notoria para Kise, quien al no verlo, pidió tranquilamente poder ir al baño unos momentos.

\- ¿Daiki? – escuchó que la voz de Kise lo llamaba.

\- Aquí estoy – contestó Aomine tirando la cadena de improvisto – Aunque no pudo ponerse de pie ya que una nueva arcada lo embargó en esos momentos.

\- ¿Qué te pasó? – le gritó corriendo hacia él preocupado – Esa era la primera vez que lo veía en ese estado.

\- Nada- le contestó limpiándose la boca, pero una nueva arcada lo abarcó.

\- ¿Cómo que nada? – le preguntó Kise alterado - ¡Nunca te había visto así! ¡Estás frío! – le dijo tocando su frente preocupado - ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?

\- En serio, no es nada – le dijo tratando de ponerse de pie – Pero parecía que sus piernas no lo soportaban.

\- Daiki, lo siento… no puedo cargarte ahora – le dijo preocupado – No puedo con tu peso ni hacer este tipo de fuerza aún – le dijo sintiéndose inútil por no poder ayudar a su novio a ponerse de pie– Pero puedo ir por Murasakibacchi, ¡Él te podrá cargar sin mayor esfuerzo!.

\- No, no te vayas – le dijo Aomine de inmediato aferrándose a su novio.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Algo que comimos te cayó mal? – le preguntó preocupado mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Ya te dije que no fue nada – le respondió molesto (consigo mismo).

\- ¿Cómo que nada? - ¡Vamos dime la verdad! – le dijo Kise todo alterado.

\- ¡Toda esta maldita sesión de fotos me cayó mal! - ¿Feliz? – le dijo abrumado aún.

\- ¿La sesión de fotos?.

\- Si – le respondió colocándose de pie lentamente y caminando hacia el lavamanos.

\- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó Kise acercándose a él mientras Aomine se enjuagaba la boca con agua. El moreno no fue capaz de contestarle.

\- ¿Por qué?- insistió abrazándolo por la espalda - ¿Te molestó que abrazara a Sakiraicchi?.

\- No es como que me molestara… pero se sintió horrible verte así con otra persona – le dijo con los ojos cerrados.

\- Sí, es lo peor – le dijo apoyando su frente en la espalda de Aomine – Gracias a ese sentimiento, estamos hoy aquí …

\- Lo sé – le susurró – Creo que eso es lo que me tiene así ahora… pienso en lo que sentiste ese día… cómo debe haber sido para ti… es decir, yo me siento así de mal sabiendo que esto es una actuación… en cambio tú ese día… - decía algo confuso mientras se mojaba la frente.

\- Daiki no sigas – le dijo Kise acongojado – No sacas nada con torturarte con eso ahora. Lo único importante ahora es que yo te amo y que tú me amas ¿No crees?.

\- Sí – lo lamento – le dijo Aomine colocando su rostro en el hombro de Kise.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? – le preguntó Kise mirándolo preocupado.

\- No, ni un poco aún – Pero si me abrazas, quizás, puede que me sienta mejor – le dijo abrazándolo un poco más fuerte de lo que debía.

\- Daiki – le susurró Kise al oído – Te amo ¿Sí?

\- Sí – le respondió casi imperceptiblemente – Kise lo estaba salvando de sus propios demonios una vez más.

\- Daiki – le susurró nuevamente Kise posando sus labios sobre los de su novio.

\- ¡No hagas esto idiota! - ¿No te da asco? – le dijo separándose de su lado.

\- No, para nada – Nuestros labios han recorrido zonas más sucias – sonrió Kise – Además que no sabes a nada … solo a agua.

\- Idiota – dijo refugiándose nuevamente en su hombro.

\- ¿Volvemos? – le preguntó Kise.

\- Si – respondió Aomine quien fue conducido por Kise tomado de la mano hasta llegar al set.

\- ¿Dónde rayos se habían metido? – les preguntó Akashi cuando regresaron – ¡Diablos Daiki! - ¿Te sientes bien? – le preguntó sorprendido al ver la cara de enfermo que tenía.

\- Ehhh sí – Ahora me siento mejor – Algo que comí me cayó mal – comentó.

\- Es buen momento ahora para tomar un descanso – comentó el manager de Kise al ver lo descompuesto que estaba Aomine. – Podríamos tomarnos un receso y regresar después de almorzar ¿les parece?

\- Si, pero descansemos un rato antes – comentó Kise mirando la hora.

\- Nosotros comenzaremos a editar las fotos – comentó Karim junto a su jefe - Ustedes vayan a tomar un poco de aire.

\- Sí, gracias – contestaron algunos mientras comenzaron a caminar hacia las afueras del estadio.

\- Sakiraicchi, sé que ya los conoces a todos, pero quiero presentarte oficialmente a mi novio – le dijo Kise sin ningún tipo de aprensión.

\- Ohhh encantada – le dijo ella sonriéndole alegremente.

\- Igualmente – le dijo él totalmente avergonzado – ya que tenía miedo que ella se hubiera dado cuenta de todo y ahora lo encontrara un tremendo idiota.

\- Aunque ya lo suponía, te recuerdo del hospital – le dijo ella sonriendo – Estabas con toda tu familia..

\- Sí – le respondió más avergonzado aún.

\- Me alegro mucho saber que ambos están juntos – ¡Con razón luces tan bien Ryouta, se te ve feliz! – Debo reconocer que pensé que estarías más decaído, pero ha sido una gran sorpresa verte tan bien... tan recuperado – sonrió – Me alegra saber que ya no te sentirás solo – le dijo ella mirándolo con cariño.

\- No, más le vale que no – comentó Aomine mirando fijamente a Kise.

\- Bien – le dijo ella feliz - ¿Es tuyo ese perrito? – le preguntó ella indicando a número dos.

\- Ehhh – no, es de Tetsu – le respondió el.

\- ¡Ohhhh es adorable! - ¡No había visto nunca un perrito así de lindo!- decía ella sonriendo.

\- ¡Hey Tetsu! – ¡Trae a número dos! – le gritó Aomine.

\- Sí – le contestó Kuroko llevando al can consigo.

Sakirai se separó de ellos, yendo al encuentro de Kuroko para poder acariciar a número dos nuevamente.

\- ¿Te quedas más tranquilo? – le preguntó Kise a su novio.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿No te estás exponiendo mucho al hacer esto? – le preguntó sorprendido.

\- Sí, un poco, pero ella es mi amiga. No tengo problemas con que ella lo sepa, ya que sé que no dirá nada a nadie, al igual que las personas de esta productora.

\- Aun así, no quiero que hagas cosas arrebatadas por mi culpa ¿Quieres?.

\- Haré lo que crea sea necesario para darte tranquilidad … ya que este es mi trabajo Daiki y seguramente tenga que hacer este tipo de fotos nuevamente y no quiero que sientas dudas. Se lo horrible que se siente. ¡No quiero volver a verte así de descompuesto por culpa mía o de mi trabajo!

\- Ryouta – susurró Aomine cabizbajo. Toda la situación le había provocado un gran malestar.

\- ¡Vamos chicos!- ¡Cada vez va quedando menos para terminar! - ¡Ahora vamos a almorzar para continuar lo antes posible!.

\- Sí – gritaron felices.

\- Vamos Daiki – le dijo Kise tomándolo de la mano con cariño. Aomine le sonrió feliz.

(*******)

\- ¡Vaya no puedo creer todo lo que han avanzado! – exclamó feliz Masaomi al ver todos los progresos.

Kise y los demás se sorprendieron gratamente al verlo junto a Karim luego que ellos regresaran del almuerzo. Eso quería decir que las cosas con Akashi probablemente se encontrarían algo mejor.

Todos miraron tanto a Masaomi como a Akashi, pero la mirada de este último, ni siquiera se inmutó. Kise quiso correr a saludarlo, pero se contuvo. No tenía muy claro cómo debía actuar de ahora en adelante frente a Masaomi con Akashi presente. Lo mejor era mostrarse algo más distante mientras tanto. (Aunque Akashi se diera cuenta).

\- Para mañana estaremos listos – comentó el manager de Kise.

\- ¡Me parece fenomenal! – ¡En verdad los felicito! ¡Han hecho un excelente trabajo!.

\- Gracias Masaomi- San – contestaron todos al unísono.

\- Gracias por todo Akashi-san – le dijo radiante Sakirai haciendo una respetuosa reverencia. – Quería agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho tanto por Ryouta como por mí – Gracias a usted, pudimos continuar en esta campaña publicitaria.

\- De nada Sakirai – le dijo él conmovido – Pero al que debes darle las gracias es a mi hijo Seijuro, ya que fue él quien me pidió que lo hiciera. Tanto Akashi cómo los demás, lo miraron sorprendido.

\- Gracias Akashi-kun por tu ayuda entonces – le dijo ella con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer – le contestó Akashi – Todo esto fue por Ryouta, además que no podíamos permitir que los trataran así – continuó.

\- Sí, pero aún así gracias – le dijo ella sonriente – Nos has ayudado mucho Akashi-kun – continuó.

\- Dime Seijuro – le dijo Akashi – No necesitas ser tan formal conmigo – le dijo sonriendo para asombro de todos. Casi nadie podía creer que esas palabras hubieran salido de la boca de Akashi, pero él no había podido evitarlo. Por alguna extraña razón, quería ser más cercano con ella. Esa chica lo atraía como un imán.

\- Muchas gracias Seijuro – le dijo ella sonriendo. Cosa que Akashi adoró.

Todos habían quedado sorprendidos. Masaomi sonreía con orgullo. Pero quien estaba realmente en shock era Murasakibara. Quien había perdido todas las ganas de estar en ese set en esos momentos así como el apetito.

(*******)

\- ¡Oh diablos! – exclamó de pronto Aomine algo contrariado cuando ya se estaban arreglando para retomar.

\- ¿Qué pasó Daiki? – le preguntó Akashi algo sorprendido.

\- Es Satsuki, está afuera – dijo indicando la puerta del estadio.

\- ¿Momoicchi? – preguntó sorprendido Kise.

\- Sí – ayer me dijo que quizás venía a darse una vuelta – Parece que quería supervisarnos un rato – dijo algo avergonzado.

\- ¡Pero claro, si ese es su trabajo! – rio Kise alegre – Dile que entre, que no se quede afuera.

\- ¡Hola chicos! – les saludó ella tan feliz como siempre que los veía.

\- ¡Hola Momoicchi! – le saludó feliz Kise -¡Me alegro de verte!.

\- Gracias Ki-chan – ¡Te ves muy bien!- exclamó ella.

\- ¡Hola Momoi-san! – le saludó Kuroko.

\- Sí, hola – le respondió ella algo incómoda. Después de lo hablado con Takao el día de ayer, Satsuki no sentía muchas ganas de estar cerca de Kuroko. (Kuroko notó de inmediato la reacción de rechazo que tuvo ella hacia él). Reacción que no le pasó desapercibida a Akashi.

\- ¡Hola Satsuki!- le dijo Akashi con cariño – ¡Me alegra mucho verte!.

\- ¡Hola Akashi-kun! – le dijo ella dejando a Kuroko en la mitad de algo que intentaba decirle - ¡Te ves muy bien en esa tenida! – exclamó ella feliz.

\- ¡Gracias Satsuki! – le dijo él sonriente – Mira, te quiero presentar a Sakirai – ella es la modelo que lidera esta publicidad junto a Ryouta – le dijo a modo de presentación.

\- ¡Ohhhh si eres verdaderamente hermosa! – le dijo Momoi mirándola con ojos de enamorada - ¡Nunca pensé que te conocería! ¡Soy tu admiradora!.

\- ¡Jajaja, gracias eres muy amable!- le dijo Sakirai sonriendo.

\- Dime ¿Y cómo se han portado estos chicos? – le preguntó Momoi retomando el control luego de ese lapsus de amor incondicional hacia la modelo.

\- Bien, todos son muy amables – dijo Sakirai mirándolos feliz.

\- ¿Amables? – hug – contestó Momoi – Bueno, me imagino que con alguien como tú si deben serlos todos – Hasta Midorin – sonrió ella algo malvada.

\- ¿Qué dices Momoi? – le preguntó Midorima ajustándose sus lentes algo enfadado.

\- Oh pero qué dices, si él también es muy amable – le dijo Sakirai mirando a Midorima asombrada

\- Contigo lo será – dijo algo molesta – ya que con sus amigos y compañeros de equipo no tiene piedad- continuó – Aunque después de todo, él es todo un tsundere.

\- Momoi si tienes algo que decirme, dímelo a la cara – le dijo molesto Midorima.

\- ¿Ves? - ¡Es tan fastidioso! - ¡Le encanta ir con esa pose altanera por el mundo! – le dijo Momoi sonriendo a Sakirai, quien a decir verdad, no sabía muy bien cómo tomar las palabras de Momoi en esos momentos.  
\- ¿Has visto a Kazunari? - ¡Oh perdón! ¡A Takao- kun quiero decir! – le preguntó ella colocando su cabello rosa detrás de su oreja en forma natural.

\- ¿Kazunari? – pensó para sí Midorima (Así como todos los demás) – Ehhh, no – le respondió.

\- Ayer cené con él – le dijo ella sonriendo – Me dijo que ya no vendría más…

\- ¿Cenaste con él? – le preguntó incrédulo.

\- ¡Ohhh sí!– le dijo ella sonriente – Ayer me invitó a cenar. Fue un encuentro casual pero muy divertido ¡Mira! – dijo Momoi mostrándole una selfie que se habían tomado juntos el día anterior sonriendo alegremente.

\- ¿Qué rayos significa esto Momoi? – le preguntó Midorima muy bajo a fin de que solo ella lo escuchara.

\- Si tú no lo quieres, no te importa que yo me lo deje para mí ¿Verdad? – le preguntó ella acercándose más a él. Midorima se puso blanco de la impresión.

\- ¿Qué dices? – le preguntó sorprendido - ¡Haz lo que te plazca!- respondió

\- Bien, solo quería confirmar que no habría problema – le dijo ella volviendo a su sonrisa natural y relajada – Me siento más tranquila sabiendo que no te importa – ya que si te gustaba, no me atrevería acercarme a él - sonrió alegre.

\- ¿Qué tanto están cuchicheando ustedes ahí? – le preguntó Aomine molesto.

\- ¡Nada Dai-chan! - ¡Solo quería preguntarle algo a Midorin! ¡Nada más!.

\- No sé que rayos le preguntaste, pero Midorima cambió su semblante drásticamente Satsuki ¿Y qué es eso de que cenaste con Takao ayer? – le preguntó Aomine enojado por enterarse de esa forma.

\- Si, nos encontramos por casualidad y pasamos un rato muy agradable – ¡Realmente es un chico encantador! ¡Es tan alegre y espontáneo! - ¡Nada parecido a ninguno de ustedes! – les dijo sacándoles la lengua para luego sonreír con expresión de chica enamorada.

\- ¡Vaya!- ¡Parece que ya te olvidaron Tetsu!- exclamó Aomine divertido.

Todos se miraron en silencio. Aomine de inmediato se dio cuenta que la había embarrado. La mirada de Kise fue demasiado obvia. Kuroko miró fijamente a Momoi y luego miró el suelo con mirada triste. A pesar de que él sabía lo que ella sentía por él, no había tenido la delicadeza de decirle nada en lo referente a Kagami. Ella se había enterado por el chat del grupo, en forma demasiado abrupta, y para su asombro ella nunca le dijo nada ni lo encaró. Ella había aceptado todo sin decir nada. Seguramente no habría sido fácil para ella.

\- Momoi-san… - dijo Kuroko.

\- Ohhh bueno, no les molestará que me quede un rato observando -¿Verdad? – dijo ella interrumpiéndolo no dejándolo continuar.

\- ¡Claro que no! – exclamó Kise.

\- Entonces continúen chicos – dijo ella sonriendo como si nada - ¡Quiero verlos como modelos!.

Momoi y Kuroko se miraron por unos segundos. Él la miró serio como de costumbre, en cambio ella le sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado. Kuroko se relajó. Después de todo, el no quería vivir con su odio ni con su rencor.

Momoi estuvo con ellos un par de horas más, y luego se retiró. Se fue pensativa y algo melancólica. Había notado la incomodad de Kuroko, pero ella no estaba lista para hablar con él de nada. Ella lo seguía queriendo, pero no había caso. Él estaba enamorado de otra persona y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer más que desearle felicidad. Quizás algún día podría hablar con él de eso, pero aún no le era posible. Además que no podía interferir con el ambiente. Ellos estaban ahí por Kise y tenían un trabajo que hacer. Ella jamás interferiría con eso. Era demasiado responsable cuando de trabajo o de basketball se trataba. De pronto se detuvo y sonrió. Había perdido de pronto el foco por el cual había ido a ver la sesión de fotos. Recordó la mirada y los gestos de Midorima luego de sus palabras, y no pudo evitar sonreír aún más grande.

\- Midorin ¡Sí que te gusta Takao-kun! – exclamó alegre y feliz.

(*******)

Esa tarde continuaron hasta altas horas de la noche. Todo había fluido demasiado bien, a pesar de todo. Sakirai había sido una gran influencia y aporte para los chicos. Ella había inyectado de energías al equipo. La productora había logrado unas fotos espléndidas, ya que con ella al lado, todo se había refrescado. Ella había logrado contagiar a los chicos de su alegría, belleza y espontaneidad.

\- ¡Mañana nos reuniremos a las 10am!- exclamó el jefe de Karim exhausto – ¡No queda casi nada, en verdad todos han hecho un gran trabajo! - ¡Hoy avanzamos más de lo que esperaba! ¡Estoy muy orgulloso de todos ustedes!.

Ante esos dichos, nadie podía dejar de sonreír. Estaban exhaustos pero felices. Al día siguiente, todo habría terminado.

\- ¡No puedo creer que mañana habremos terminado! – exclamó Aomine tirándose en la cama.

\- Siiii – dijo Kise sentándose a su lado.

\- No puedo creer lo cansador que ha sido todo esto – dijo de pronto Aomine abrazándose al regazo de Kise, apoyando su cabeza entre sus piernas para que su novio pudiera acariciarlo tranquilamente.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿No seguirás de ahora en adelante modelando conmigo al lado? – le preguntó Kise asombrado (ya que creía que su novio tenía pasta como modelo).

\- ¿Estás de coña Kise? - ¡Ni loco podría hacer algo así! – Definitivamente el mundo del modelaje no es para mí – dijo enterrando su cara en una de las manos del rubio.

\- Jajajajaja – rió Kise alegre – Pensé que quizás te había gustado…

\- No gracias – no lo resistiría – le dijo mirándolo fijamente.

\- ¿Qué te sucede Daiki?- le preguntó Kise.

\- Sabes, hoy quedé algo preocupado- le dijo mirando el techo.

\- ¿De nuevo por lo de Sakirai? – le preguntó sorprendido.

\- No, bueno también por eso, pero en estos momentos estaba pensando en Satsuki…

\- Hummmmm - suspiró Kise – Ya te dijo que por las fotos no hay que preocuparse, es una actuación, pero sí, a decir verdad yo también no quedé bien con lo de Momoicchi.

\- ¿En verdad le gustará ese idiota de Takao? – preguntó Aomine molesto.

\- ¿Celoso? – le preguntó divertido Kise.

\- Algo, sí – le contestó molesto – Satsuki es como mi hermana Ryouta – Ella siempre me ha acompañado y contado todo… reconozco que me tomó por sorpresa saber que se anda viendo con ese idiota…

\- Creo que todos tenemos nuestros instintos protectores entre nosotros – comentó Kise acariciando a su novio con cariño. – Yo que tú busco la instancia para hablar con ella … aunque la verdad, no creo que Momoicchi se haya olvidado de Kurokocchi tan fácilmente, pero si así fuera, creo que sería lo mejor, después de todo él está con Kagamicchi y es feliz… ella también merece serlo ¿No crees?.

\- Sí, claro que sí – comentó molesto igual.

\- Además que Takaocchi es muy alegre, jovial y divertido… también es muy apuesto; la verdad creo que hacen una muy linda pareja ¿Sabes?.

\- ¿Ehhhh? - ¡No sabía que pensabas así de bien de ese idiota! – le dijo Aomine enojado incorporándose para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Ehhhh? - ¡No me mires así! – le dijo Kise a su novio asustado.

\- Mmmmmmm – le dijo recostándose nuevamente sobre el regazo de su novio – No me gusta que encuentres apuesto a ese idiota.

\- ¡Daiki eres único! –le dijo Kise sonriendo como un idiota – le encantaba que Aomine fuera así … tan rudo que era frente a todo el mundo, pero con él era tierno y posesivo a la vez. En esos momentos, Kise se sentía demasiado feliz. 


	44. Una Nueva Prueba Superada II

\- ¿Atsushi, me puedes decir qué demonios te pasa? – le preguntó Akashi enojado al no tener respuesta por parte del gigante.

\- N-A-D-A – le respondió mirándolo a los ojos enojado – Déjame tranquilo, me quiero ir a dormir, estoy cansado.

\- ¿Sin cenar? ¿Crees que soy idiota o qué? – le preguntó enojado.

\- Déjame – le dijo pasando a su lado empujándolo bruscamente.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios Atsushi? – le dijo furioso.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué discuten así? – les preguntó Masaomi sorprendido.

\- Ehhh no es nada Masaomi-san, disculpa el alboroto- le dijo Murasakibara algo apenado.

\- No te disculpes, pero ¿Por qué pelean? – le preguntó a los dos.

\- Eso es lo que quiero saber, pero Atsushi no quiere decirme – le dijo Akashi molesto cruzándose de brazos.

\- Solo no quiero ir a cenar – le contestó Atsushi mirándolo enojado.

\- ¡Vaya entonces si debe sucederte algo! – le contestó risueño Masaomi.

\- Estoy cansando Masaomi-san, solo quiero ir a dormir a mi habitación de ser posible – le dijo Murasakibara.

\- Ve a descansar entonces – le dijo Masaomi – Pediré que te lleven algo de comer a tu habitación, no tienes que molestarte en cenar con nosotros. Akashi lo miró enojado.

\- Gracias – le respondió Murasakibara mirando desafiante a Akashi mientras pasaba por su lado. Akashi lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se encerró en su habitación.

\- Déjalo Seijuro – le dijo de pronto su padre – No lo obligues a hablar ahora que está molesto.

\- ¡Es que en verdad no sé qué es lo que le pasa! – dijo Akashi enojado. Masaomi no quiso decir nada. Después de todo, su hijo estaba muy molesto en esos momentos.

Cenaron casi en silencio. Akashi parecía haber perdido el apetito. Estaba prácticamente jugando con su cena. Apenas había probado bocado.

\- Hoy pudieron avanzar mucho – comentó Masaomi observando detenidamente a su hijo.

\- Sí – le dijo escueto – no tenía muchas ganas de hablar para ser honestos.

\- La chica Sakirai logró inyectarles a todos una gran energía ¿No crees?.

\- Sí – le contestó pensativo – En verdad, ella es resultó ser muy agradable y relajada, ha sido un agrado conocerla.

\- ¿Te gusta ella? – le preguntó Masaomi.

Akashi lo quedó mirando. No podía creer que su padre le preguntara algo así en esos momentos.

\- Supongo que sí – le dijo algo inhibido – Después de todo es muy hermosa y distinguida.

\- Si, me di cuenta que ella había llamado tu atención – le comentó él como si nada (pero sin apartar los ojos de su hijo).

\- ¿Cómo? – le preguntó Akashi – Si yo no le he dicho nada …

\- Seijuro, le pediste que te llamara por tu nombre ¿Recuerdas? - ¡Hubiera pagado por fotografiar el rostro de todos tus amigos cuando le dijiste eso! – rio – El más sorprendido fue sin lugar a dudas tu amigo – dijo este haciendo alusión a Murasakibara.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – le preguntó Akashi comenzando a entender qué era lo que sucedía con Atsushi en esos momentos mientras bebía un poco de agua de su copa.

\- ¡Claro hijo!- le contestó su padre.

\- Ya veo – le dijo con su mirada algo más relajada. Masaomi no se perdía detalle de las reacciones de su hijo.

\- Hijo, porque no vas a hablar con tu amigo mejor – le dijo Masaomi de pronto.

\- ¿Qué debería hablar yo con él? – le preguntó Akashi cambiando drásticamente de humor.

\- Porque es tu amigo Seijuro … y si está enojado es porque algo lo molestó. Deberías tratar de arreglar el asunto.

\- No me interesa – le dijo Akashi frío. – No estoy dispuesto a aceptar esta clase de berrinches por parte suya.

\- Pero hijo …

\- No te metas ¿Quieres? – le dijo molesto. (Sus ojos estaban nuevamente distintos). – No me gusta que empieces a darme órdenes ni que te metas en mis cosas ..

Masaomi lamentó haber abierto la boca. Sintió una gran rabia e impotencia. Estaba claro que no conocía a su hijo. No sabía cómo hablarle, qué decirle, nada. Estaba totalmente abrumado por la situación. Parecía que todo lo que le decía estaba mal. Quizás era verdad, no debía meterse en sus cosas, pero aún así él quería acercarse a su hijo. Quería conocer las palabras exactas que harían que su hijo se abriera con él, pero parecía que estaba muy lejos de poder hacerlo.

\- ¿Por qué reaccionas así Seijuro? – le preguntó Masaomi con voz quebrada - ¿Por qué no permites que me acerque a ti? ¿Por qué cada vez que intento hablar contigo terminas enojándote así? … dime…. ¿Por qué? - ¿Por qué cada vez que te enojas tus ojos cambian de color?

Seijuro abrió los ojos de par en par ante el asombro. Jamás pensó ver así a su padre. Jamás pensó que su voz se quebraría frente a él y jamás pensó que hubiera sido capaz de darse cuenta respecto a sus ojos.

\- No sé porqué reacciono así, lo lamento – le dijo Akashi arrepentido por haberle contestado nuevamente de esa manera.

\- Seijuro, hijo, tengo claro que no he sido un buen padre contigo. Pero en verdad quiero cambiar, quiero acercarme a ti, conocerte, pero es difícil, no sé cómo hacerlo… lo reconozco. – Necesito que pongas de tu parte también, que no estés tan a la defensiva conmigo… aunque si no quieres.. supongo que no puedo obligarte ¿Verdad? – le dijo realmente abatido. 

Akashi no supo que responderle en esos momentos. Masaomi lo miró totalmente abatido. 

\- Discúlpame – le dijo Masaomi saliendo rápidamente de ahí.

Se sentía muy mal y no quería que su hijo lo viera así. Era demasiado orgulloso para llorar en frente de él en esos momentos. No sabía cómo lo tomaría su hijo. No quería avergonzarlo ni quería verse derrotado frente a sus ojos. Tampoco quería que se burlara de él. Masaomi siempre se había burlado de los débiles, y ahora se sentía más débil y vulnerable que nadie. Odiaba no poder acercarse a su hijo.

Akashi se quedó en blanco. Se quedó totalmente estático en el mismo lugar por al menos 10 minutos. Estaba realmente impresionado por la actitud de su padre. Akashi Masaomi jamás se había comportado así frente a él. No lo había visto llorar ni siquiera cuando su madre murió. Sabía que había sufrido mucho por su partida y que había caído en una gran angustia y depresión producto de su muerte, pero todo eso fue lejos de él. Jamás se había mostrado vulnerable frente a sus ojos. Cada uno había vivido ese proceso solo. Totalmente apartados el uno del otro.

No sabía qué hacer. Se sentía muy extraño. Había herido a Atsushi y ahora había herido a su padre. Ambos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones sintiéndose mal por culpa de él. Todo se sentía muy extraño y bizarro. Tiempo atrás hubiera festejado el hacer llorar a su padre. Siempre deseó verlo sufrir de algún modo. En verdad lo habia deseado. Deseaba que pagara de alguna forma todo el daño que le había causado. Pero verlo así por su culpa, no lo había hecho feliz ni en lo más mínimo. Sentía su pecho apretado. Sentía deseos de ir con él y pedirle disculpas por dejarlo así. Claramente no lo haría, lo sabía, pero eso no quería decir que no sintiera deseos de hacerlo.

Caminó hacia su habitación y pasó por fuera de la habitación de Murasakibara. Quería entrar a hablar con él. Atsushi le había dicho lo que sentía por él el día anterior (de una forma muy particular) y él había sido demasiado amigable con Sakirai delante de todos, sin detenerse a pensar en nada más.

Miró la hora y desistió de entrar. Seguramente ya se había quedado dormido. 

Ya en su habitación, se tiró en su cama sin siquiera desvestirse. Tomó su celular y vio que tenía varios mensajes de la ex generación. Aomine, Kuroko, Midorima y Murasakibara habían estado hablando sobre la posibilidad de jugar un partido de basketball al final la sesión de fotos.

\- _No creo que yo pueda_ – había escrito Murasakibara – _Ya que tendré que regresar a Akita de inmediato._

\- _Será en otra oportunidad_ – había escrito Aomine.

\- _Si, prometo que vendré cuando Se-chin se haya recuperado completamente_ – había escrito nuevamente el gigante.

\- _¡Gracias Murasakabaracchi!._

Akashi miró la hora, y esa conversación se había dado hace pocos minutos atrás. Es más, Murasakibara aún aparecía en línea. Sabía que debía hablar con él antes de que se separaran, ya que pasaría un tiempo antes que pudieran volver a reunirse. Tampoco podrían verse bien cuando estuvieran concentrados para la Interhigh. Si quería hablar con él, esa era la mejor ocasión.

\- _Atsushi_ – le escribió – _Quiero ir hablar contigo ahora ¿Puedo? –_ pero el gigante no le respondió.

\- _Atsushi puedo ver que estás en línea y que leíste mi mensaje – No puedes hacerte el desentendido_ – le volvió a escribir.

\- _No te enojes conmigo – Si hice algo que te molestara no fue con intención_ – insistió.

\- _Eso es lo peor_ – vio que apareció como respuesta en su celular.

\- _¿Por qué dices eso?_ – le preguntó con el pecho apretado.

\- _Porque eso quiere decir que coqueteaste con esa mujer sin siquiera darte cuenta. Porque te gusta de verdad. –_ le escribió el pelilila.

\- _Atsushi solo le pedí que me llamara por mi nombre_ – le escribió sintiéndose un completo idiota- No entendía porqué debía dar ese tipo de explicaciones. ¡No tenían 10 años después de todo!.

\- ¡ _Ja! A nadie dejas que te llama por tu nombre_ – le respondió.

\- _Bueno, ella me estaba agradeciendo por todo, y noté que era demasiado formal la manera en que ella me hablaba, por eso quise darle mayor confianza_ \- ¡Diablos parezco una colegiala! – pensó para así Akashi luego de escribir toda esa respuesta.

\- _Está bien. Que yo te ame no quiere decir nada. Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras. Estás en todo tu derecho, si siempre supe que no me corresponderías – Ahora déjame dormir_ – le dijo a través del chat el pelimorado.

Murasakibara para su sorpresa, pudo notar la duda en Akashi, ya que éste escribió y borró en dos oportunidades la respuesta. Este escribía y borraba su respuesta. Para finalmente aparecer solo "en línea".

\- _Buenas noches Akashi_ – escribió Murasakibara para luego desconectarse. Akashi ya no lo veía conectado.

\- " _Debes entender que todo esto es nuevo para mí Atsushi_ " – le escribió luego pasado un rato. No sabía si Murasakibara lo leería en esos momentos o ya se había logrado dormir, pero de todas formas le haría saber su punto de vista.

 _\- "Ayer fue la primera vez que alguien me habla de sus sentimientos hacia mi. Fue mi primera confesión y a decir verdad no sé cómo reaccionar a esto"_. Pasaron como 3 minutos cuando Akashi decidió continuar.

 _\- "En este último tiempo, he sentido emociones que nunca antes había sentido y aún no sé como lidiar con ellas. Cambio constantemente de humor. Paso del enojo a la felicidad tan rápido como no te puedes imaginar. He sentido celos, alegría, rabia, impotencia, angustia, tristeza – mi mente es un caos Atsushi – Y hoy tratando de ser agradable con esa chica, te hice sentir mal a ti. Recientemente volví a discutir con mi padre a la hora de la cena y también lo herí – No sé cómo debo comportarme Atsushi – Lo siento"_ – escribió terminando el mensaje. Ya no sentía deseos de escribir más. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y el pecho apretado. Sentía que había "hablado" o escrito demás. Pero sabía que Murasakibara no lo comentaría con nadie.

Akashi había dejado de lado su celular. Sabía que no obtendría respuesta por parte del gigante. Lo mejor sería tratar de dormir. Apagó la luz de su habitación y luego cerró los ojos. Su mente estaba cansada. Sentía que se le iba a partir la cabeza en dos.

De pronto, entró un mensaje a su celular, era de Atsushi:

\- _"Eres un idiota"_ – leyó que decía. – " _Pero así te quiero"_ – le escribió Murasakibara para luego golpear la puerta y entrar de todas formas (en forma algo abrupta) a su habitación.

\- Atsushi ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? – le preguntó asustado e incómodo por la situación.

\- ¡Es que nunca me imaginé que mi Aka-chin pudiera escribirme todo esto! ¡Es maravilloso!- gritó prácticamente sollozando como un verdadero bebé. Akashi estaba sorprendido de ver llorar así a Murasakibara. - ¡Te prometo que guardaré estos mensajes para siempre!– siguió diciendo mientras sollozaba.

\- No es necesario que hagas eso Atsushi – le dijo Akashi sonriendo algo más tranquilo. -¡Pero no puedes entrar a mi habitación llorando así!- ¿Qué pretendes?.

Pero Murasakibara no le respondió. Siguió sollozando como un niño de primaria.

\- Aka-chin, yo de verdad te amo – le dijo él abrazado a su regazo. Akashi sintió como su pecho comenzaba a latir con fuerza. Estaba demasiado asustado en esos momentos.

\- Atsushi, perdóname, pero no sé cómo responderte – Yo te aprecio y mucho, pero no sé si es la manera en la que tu quieres … no sé si soy capaz de amar – perdóname – le dijo sin atrever a moverse ni a tocarlo.

\- Aka-chin está bien, lo entiendo – le dijo Murasakibara de pronto, secándose las lágrimas que no querían dejar de caer.

\- ¿En serio me entiendes? – le preguntó sintiéndose mal por toda la situación.

\- Claro que sí… después de todo, qué harías tú con alguien como yo ¿No crees? – Alguien como Sakirai es digna de ti, no un torpe como yo – le dijo tratando inútilmente de parar de llorar.

\- No digas eso, no tiene nada que ver con eso – le dijo Akashi algo molesto por el comentario. – Atsushi, yo nunca he estado enamorado, nunca he querido a la gente, no siento aprecio por las personas y no sé como estar en contacto con la gente...

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! – le dijo Murasakibara ofuscado. - ¡Aún amas a tu madre aunque no esté aquí! - ¡Amas a tu padre después de cómo fue él contigo! -¡Amas a tus amigos! ¡Te preocupas por ellos! ¡Incluso por mí! ¡Y amas el basketball más que nada! - ¡no lo niegues!.

Akashi se quedó pensativo. Todo lo que el gigante decía era cierto. Parecía que después de todo, si sabía querer. Era verdad que amaba a su madre. Y aunque fuera difícil de aceptar para él mismo, amaba mucho a su padre. Más ahora, que veía lo desesperado que estaba para poder acercarse a él. También quería a sus amigos y ellos lo estimaban a él. Y ahí había un gigante idiota que decía amarlo a él y que lloraba sin consuelo por su culpa.

\- Es verdad – le respondió.

\- Está bien Aka-chin, me voy a mi habitación – le dijo cuando ya se hubo calmado y secado todas las lágrimas. – Pero solo recuerda lo que se siente esto ¿Quieres?.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – le preguntó Akashi sorprendido.

\- Esto – le dijo de pronto Murasakibara posando suavemente sus labios en los de Akashi.

Murasakibara tomó suavemente su mentón y comenzó a jugar con sus labios por unos segundos. Luego, introdujo fogosamente su lengua dentro de la boca de Akashi para sacarla delicadamente. Murasakibara lo miró divertido al ver la cara de sorpresa que había puesto el pelirojo en esos segundos. Luego se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Murasakibara le había robado su primer beso. Akashi estaba totalmente sorprendido frente a ese contacto. Se había sentido increíble. Parecía que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho. Palpitaba a toda velocidad. No pudo evitar tocarse los labios con los dedos de sus manos. Sus labios se sentían distintos, más grandes incluso. Sentía que palpitaban al igual que su corazón. Había quedado con ganas de más. Ese beso sin lugar a dudas, había sido demasiado corto.

Akashi poco pudo dormir esa noche pensando en aquella sensación. Al día siguiente, se despertó para su sorpresa, sin cansancio alguno. Se sentía incluso con más energías. Ese día terminarían, volverían a Kyoto y a sus actividades diarias. Y en poco tiempo, comenzaría la copa de las escuelas.

Caminó hacia el comedor, solo para darse cuenta, que tanto su padre como Murasakibara ya habían desayunado. Suspiró largo y tendido después de enterarse. Sabía que tendría que arreglar las cosas con ambos, solo que no sabía bien cómo hacerlo todavía. Pero tenía sumamente claro, que ningún cambio podría producirse rápidamente. El problema con su padre era de años, no podía solucionarse de un día para otro, y menos con dichos de buenas intenciones.

Viajaron en silencio los tres hacia el estadio. Su padre se había colocado lentes oscuros, por lo cual no podía ver con claridad hacia donde miraba. Pero tenía la mirada fija hacia el exterior del vehículo.

Murasakibara al principio parecía perdido en el limbo. Luego se acomodó y sin más, se quedó profundamente dormido. Akashi se sentía como un verdadero idiota. Cada vez que lo miraba se sonrojaba. La mirada de aquel gigante lo afectaba notoriamente, y en cambio a él, no le afectaba en lo más mínimo. Era verdaderamente angustiante.  
Llegaron al cabo de unos minutos al estadio. Fue una verdadera sorpresa cuando entraron. Todo el set se había desmantelado, ya no habían luces ni cámaras ni nada. Todos estaban esperándolos, con una pequeña-gran celebración, para dar por terminada la campaña de publicidad.

Todos habían sido invitados al cierre. Kise se había encargado de invitarlos a todos. Kagami, Kasamatsu, Takao, Momoi, a las hermanas de Aomine (que se morían de poder asistir) y por supuesto, a toda la gente que trabajó con ellos durante ese tiempo… maquilladoras, peluqueras, estilistas, etc etc.

Masaomi entró rápidamente y se fue directo a conversar con Karim y su jefe. Todo había quedado como él había ordenado. Todos los chicos, a medida que iban entrando, iban recibieron como regalo un álbum con las mejores fotos de cada uno y otro, donde estaban las mejores fotos de toda la campaña. Incluso a la entrada habían gigantografías de ellos, si hasta número dos aparecía en una de ellas. Todos estaban asombrados. En verdad, la productora había echo un gran gran trabajo.

\- ¡Vaya! - ¡Esto es fantástico! – comentó a Aomine a su novio.

\- ¿Verdad que si? – comentó Kise demasiado feliz y orgulloso por el trabajo de todos.

\- ¿Pero cuando hicieron todo esto? – preguntaba Kuroko asombrado.

\- Cuando ustedes no nos veían – sonrió Karim al ver la cara de asombro que tenían todos.

\- ¿En serio terminamos? – preguntó Akashi algo incrédulo.

\- ¡Claro que sí!- le respondió Karim – Ayer hicieron un trabajo espléndido, por eso nos quedamos hasta tan tarde. – Hablamos con el dueño de la campaña ayer y Sato-san nos dio luz verde para terminar.

\- ¡Ohhh no puedo creerlo! – exclamó feliz Aomine - ¡Por fin ha terminado esta tortura!.

\- Jajajajaja- rieron todos.

\- ¡Vaya Vaya! - ¡Si hasta Shin-chan sale bien en las fotos! – exclamó divertido Takao.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Hasta que decidiste aparecer!– le dijo Midorima molesto.

\- Si, pero no creas que vine por ti Shin-chan – le respondió Takao - Kise me invitó y ya que Satsuki iba a venir, decidí acompañarla para que no se sintiera sola - le dijo risueño pasando una mano por los hombros de Momoi. Todos se quedaron totalmente en blanco. Aomine sintió ganas de pegarle por unos segundos. Momoi solo sonrió ante esas reacciones.

\- ¡No puedo creer lo guapo que es tu novio Satsuki! – escucharon que decía Mikami.

\- ¡Ohhh silencio Mikami!- ¡No grites esas cosas! – le decía Momoi roja como un tomate.

\- ¡Jajajaja – ¡Es que es muy apuesto y tan simpático! – ¡Es casi tan adorable como nuestro cuñado! - Aunque bueno, Ryouta será siempre nuestro favorito en la vida – comentaba Naoko. Comentario que hizo muy feliz a Kise.

\- ¿Escuchaste Aominecchi? - ¡Yo siempre seré el favorito de tus hermanas! – dijo orgulloso.

\- Si, lo escuché – Escuché todo claramente – Deja que le ponga una mano encima a ese Takao y verás cómo le queda la cara…

\- Jajajaja – No digas esas cosas, Momoicchi se ve tranquila, déjala ser – rio. 

Midorima estaba realmente impactado. Miraba y miraba la escena incrédulo. Takao reía como si nada junto a Momoi y a las hermanas de Aomine. Kasamatsu también estaba con ellos y reían como si fueran viejos amigos.

\- ¡Así que tú eras el capitán que siempre golpeaba a Ryouta!- reía Mikami.

\- Ehhh si – contestaba totalmente sonrojado Kasamatsu – Ahora también lo golpearía sino estuviera convaleciente.

\- Jajajaja – No seas así con él – reían las hermanas de Aomine.

\- ¿Así que estás en la Universidad? – le preguntaba Mikami totalmente atrapada por los hermosos ojos de él.

\- Sí, ingresé hace unos meses …

\- Yo estoy en segundo año y mi hermana MAYOR en tercero – respondía Mikami haciendo énfasis en la palabra "mayor".

\- ¡Hey ustedes dos! -¡Dejen de acosar al estúpido ese! -¡Por ningún motivo permitiré que se convierta en mi cuñado! – les gritaba furioso Aomine.

Ambas se sonrojaron. Todos estallaron en risas, ya que para nadie era desconocido, que a Aomine no le simpatizaba Kasamatsu por ser tan amigo de Kise. 

(*******)

\- ¡Masaomi-san todo está espléndido! – le comentaba Murasakibara sosteniendo varios dulces a la vez – En verdad no se te escapa nada.

\- Gracias – le contestó Masaomi contento.

\- Supe que discutieron con Aka-chin ayer nuevamente – le dijo caminando un tanto alejado de los demás a fin de no ser escuchados. Obviamente a Akashi esa escena no le pasó desapercibida. Pero hizo cómo que no se dio cuenta.

\- Sí, parece que nunca podremos llevarnos bien – No sé como acercarme a él ¿Sabes?.

\- Tienes que darle tiempo, pero créeme que el también desea acercarse a ti, pero no sabe cómo- le dijo Murasakibara pensativo.

\- ¿Qué dices? – le preguntó sorprendido Masaomi – Por fin volvía a sentir una pequeña esperanza.

\- Lo que escuchaste – Él en verdad lo desea, pero creo que está realmente asustado de hacerlo.

\- ¿Asustado? - le preguntó sentándose repentinamente en una de las butacas del estadio.

\- ¡Claro! – Debe estar aterrado de entregarse y salir lastimado ¿No crees? – le dijo sentándose a su lado y mirando a Akashi en esos momentos, quien no pudo evitar mirarlo de vuelta. – Tu hijo debe estar realmente aterrado de decepcionarte creo yo – Después de todo, siempre le has puestos pruebas demasiado exigentes... no debe ser fácil ser tu hijo.

Masaomi no podía creer todo lo que le decía el gigante de Yosen. Parecía conocer bien a su hijo, no le temía, lo desafiaba y ahora le decía todo eso a él sin siquiera inmutarse. Masaomi no podía estar más agradecido con Murasakibara en esos momentos. Sentía que esa sensación de desesperanza que sentía momentos atrás lo comenzaban a abandonar.

\- ¿Entonces creo que tengo esperanzas con él? – le preguntó algo serio.

\- Claro, míralo ahora. Ahí está todo preocupado mirándonos – sonrió – Él no sabe como lidiar con todo lo que está sintiendo. Está confundido. – Dale tiempo y acércalo a ti Masaomi-san, créeme que está ansioso esperando por ti.

\- ¡Gracias Murasakibara! – le dijo Masaomi sonriendo. Murasakibara le sonrió de vuelta.

Luego se pusieron de pie y se unieron a la celebración.

Todos festejaron alegres el final de lo que había sido un tortuoso proceso. Estar parados ahí no había sido fácil para nadie. Habían tenido que lidiar con muchas emociones, problemas, tristezas y pruebas.

Ahora todos admiraban y respetaban mucho más a Kise. Él se había mantenido feliz y firme a pesar de todo lo vivido. Todos sabían que no se lo habían echo nada fácil. Ellos mismos le habían causado más que un disgusto o una pena. Pero al fin todo había terminado. No podían estar más que conformes y felices con el resultado obtenido. Ahora solo quedaba esperar los resultados de ese trabajo, y ver cómo sería recepcionado por las fans y por las personas a quienes esa campaña estaba dirigida.

 _ **Espero les esté gustando esta historia. Aún quedan algunos capítulos, que espero actualizar prontamente. Espero sus comentarios. Gracias**_ _ **.**_


	45. Sentimientos a flor de piel

-¡Gracias por todo Akashicchi y Masaomi-San! – les dijo respetuosamente Kise – No sé que hubiera hecho sin ayuda…

\- ¡Ni lo menciones! – le contestó Masaomi.

\- ¡Sí, no lo menciones por favor, NUNCA! – le dijo Akashi haciendo énfasis a la última palabra – Creo que será muy difícil olvidarnos de esta traumática experiencia – dijo sonriendo.

\- Jajajaja – rieron todos.

\- Pero no puedo estas más que agradecido con todos ustedes – les dijo Kise emocionado.

\- Bueno chicos, vengan todos, reunámonos para que todos puedan oír - dijo de pronto Karim tomando unos de los micrófonos por los cuales habían dado las instrucciones por última vez - Junto con mi jefe y todo el equipo de producción, queremos darles las gracias a todos por el excelente trabajo que han realizado – ¡Así que vamos, dense un fuerte aplauso entre todos! – dijo ella feliz (Todos comenzaron a aplaudir). – Debo reconocer- dijo retomando la palabra – que cuando comenzamos dije: -¡Oh Dios! ¿En serio tendremos que trabajar con estos mocosos insolentes? – todos rieron - ¡Nunca olvidaré sus caras el primer día que pisaron este set! .. Es gracioso recordar todo lo que se quejaron al maquillarse, las caras de horror que tenían.. – volvió a reír - Creo que cuando me sienta triste, volveré a mirar las fotos de Midorima del primer día cuando había quedado todo amarillo – Todos volvieron a reír – Takao rió a carcajada limpia y Midorima se encontraba tan rojo como un tomate. – Al parecer el destino quiso que nos conociéramos bajo en unas circunstancias bastantes especiales… – dijo mirando con cariño a Kise y colocándose más seria … - Sin las cuales, lo más probable es que nunca nos hubiéramos conocido. Pero ahora que veo todo lo que han logrado, cómo se han superado y poder haberlos visto jugar basketball mientras se relajaban… creo que comienzo a entender porqué alguna vez fueron conocidos como la generación de los milagros… porque en verdad creo que ha sido un verdadero milagro todo lo que ha sucedido aquí – dijo ella sin poder contener la emoción – Nadie pudo evitar emocionarse con ella. - ¡Bueno, sin considerar que ha sido un verdadero milagro que hayamos podido terminar todo el trabajo en la fecha propuesta!- rió nuevamente – Lo que provocó risas generalizadas – aunque la emoción se podía evidenciar en los ojos de todos.

\- Si bueno, quiero sumarme a las palabras de Karim – dijo de pronto el jefe de ella – Para agradecerles todo el trabajo que aquí hicieron. – Aunque siempre pretendimos bajarle el perfil a lo que estaban haciendo, y muchas veces los presionamos bastante, quiero decirles –aunque ya todos se habrán dado cuenta- que este es un trabajo sumamente serio y exigente, donde todas las personas trabajan mucho. – Usualmente son los modelos los rostros de todo, pero hay todo un equipo detrás que trabaja arduamente, para que todo salga perfecto y que muchas veces tienen que lidiar con personas reticentes a cooperar o con modelos muy quisquillosos – rio – así que les pido que le den un gran aplauso a todo el equipo que trabajo con ustedes – nuevamente todos aplaudieron – Y no sé Ryouta ¿Quieres decir algo? – dijo de pronto el jefe de Karim mirándole y haciendo el gesto de entregarle el micrófono.

\- ¿Ehhh? ¿Yo? ¡No! – gritó asustado – No por el hecho de hablar en público, sino porque no creía que sería capaz de hablar en esos momentos.

\- ¡Vamos Ryouta! Dirígete a tu audiencia – le dijo Masaomi sonriendo – Después de todo, es difícil que puedan estar todos juntos así nuevamente en quien sabe cuánto tiempo más.

\- ¡No, no sería capaz! – dijo Kise más asustado aún.

\- ¡Ve idiota! ¡Tienes que hablar! – le dijo Aomine (No ayudando en nada para ojos de Kise).

Kise caminó asustado y tomó el micrófono con terror. Le tiritaban las manos. Sentía cómo estas sudaban y podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Era lo más cercano que había estado en su vida, a un ataque de pánico escénico.

\- ¡No estés nervioso Ryouta! – le dijo Karim colocándose a su lado. Kise le sonrió al ver como ella lo reconfortaba a fin de darle ánimos.

Kise los miró a todos por un momento y se serenó. No sabía como partir. Iba a llorar, lo sabía. Pero quería retardar ese momento lo más que pudiera.

\- Les parecerá extraño viniendo de mí, pero realmente no sé qué decir en estos momentos – sonrió nervioso.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Eso si que es un milagro!- exclamó Aomine – lo que provocó risas generalizas de todos – Incluyendo a Kise.

\- ¡Gracias Aominecchi! – sonrió acercando el micrófono a su boca – ¡Tu ayuda como siempre tan oportuna! – continuó diciendo con ironía seguido de una gran sonrisa – todos volvieron a reír.

\- Es difícil pararse aquí ahora, verlos a todos y evitar no emocionarme – dijo ya con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – todos se emocionaron al verlo así – Quiero decir, al principio veía todo tan oscuro y estaba tan desesperado cuando tuve el accidente .. que nunca pensé que algo así pudiera sucederme a mí… menos a mí – continuó secándose las lágrimas que ya no podía controlar – Mierda por esto no quería hablar – lo lamento - dijo tratando de controlarse y ahogando un sollozo.

\- Toma Ryouta – le dijo Karim pasándole un pañuelo para que pudiera secarse las lágrimas así como un vaso de agua.

\- Gracias – dijo él recibiéndole las cosas.

\- Cuando supe que Masaomi me quería ayudar… - dijo seguido de un largo suspiro para tomar fuerzas para continuar - y me dijo que el tomaría el caso personalmente… en verdad, no podía entender cómo alguien que no me conocía, podía querer ayudarme … digo a un completo desconocido, cuando ni siquiera mi propia familia estaba dispuesta a hacerlo… no se imaginan lo duro que fue entender y aceptar eso – dijo secándose un par de lágrimas que rebeldes volvían a caer – Masaomi me dijo cuando estaba en el hospital, que las coincidencias no existen… que muchas cosas se habían tenido que dar para que esto hubiera podido ocurrir y a pesar de que eso en esos momentos, no lo creí mucho -¡Discúlpame Masaomi-San! – le dijo Kise riendo – (lo que hizo que todos rieran entre lágrimas) - hoy tengo la completa certeza de que así fue, ya que si Aominecchi no me hubiera golpeado con esa pelota de basket aquel día en la cabeza – rió - no hubiera conocido el basketball, y sin el basketball no los hubiera conocido a ustedes y sin ustedes, esto nunca hubiera sucedido… - Debo reconocer, que al igual que Karim en más de un momento pensé que esto no funcionaría – volvió a sonreír entre lágrimas – pero a pesar de que sé que esto fue una verdadera tortura para todos ustedes y que lo más probable es que nunca más se dejen fotografiar por mi culpa, aún así se quedaron a mi lado y se propusieron llegar hasta el final conmigo y por eso siempre les estaré muy agradecido – sollozó.

Nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Todos estaban tremendamente sorprendidos. Kise acababa de dejar su corazón en esas palabras. Se había expuesto sobremanera en frente de todos una vez más.

\- Antes de la Wintercup solía sentirme sumamente solo – continuó. - Solía sentirme triste y abatido la mayor parte del tiempo. Sentía que todo era muy difícil para enfrentarlo solo. Pero ahora, luego de vivir toda esta experiencia, me doy cuenta que en verdad no estaba tan solo como yo creía. Todos ustedes estaban ahí. De una u otra manera, siempre estuvieron. Unos más lejos otros más cerca pero siempre estuvieron. Entre nosotros, quizás nunca hemos utilizado mucho la palabra amistad… pero creo que al día de hoy ya todos somos amigos … pero quiero que sepan que para mí todos ustedes son más que eso, ya que para mí son mi verdadera familia. – Gracias a todos, en serio – dijo terminando de hablar y entregando el micrófono a Karim. Todos lo aplaudieron y al bajar fue abrazado por todos en un gran círculo.

\- ¡Pero te equivocas en algo Ryouta! – dijo de pronto Aomine en voz alta para que todos lo pudieran escuchar…

\- ¿En qué? – preguntó sorprendido secándose las lágrimas.

\- No era como si alguno de nosotros hubiera podido dejar esto de lado e irnos si no nos gustaba – continuó diciendo Aomine.

\- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó.

\- Porque si lo hacíamos de seguro Akashi nos asesinaba - ¿No viste acaso que anda con un par de tijeras guardadas en su mochila?.

\- Jajajaja – rieron todos.

\- ¿Ehhh?! – exclamó Akashi abriendo los ojos de par en par sorprendido por el atrevimiento de Aomine en esos momentos. (¡Unas semanas juntos y ya todos se le amotinaban!)

-Daikiiiiiiiiii – exclamó molesto.

\- Jajajaja- volvieron a reír todos (incluido Akashi para buena suerte de Aomine). Risas que ayudaron a relajar el ambiente. Kise al cabo de un rato, logró volver a serenarse. Estaba realmente muy emocionado con todo.

\- ¡Ya es tiempo que irnos! – dijo Masaomi mirando su reloj – Tenemos que ir a la casa para luego partir al aeropuerto. – dijo mirando a su hijo y a Murasakibara.

\- Masaomi-san me iré en el tren bala – comentó Murasakibara.

\- ¡Oh no! -¡Se me olvidó decirte! – Pero te compré pasajes de avión, así demorarás mucho menos hasta tu escuela y no llegarás tan tarde – Así además podrás ir con nosotros, ya que tenemos vuelo en unas horas más.

\- Gracias Masaomi-San, en verdad te lo agradezco – le dijo Murasakibara contento – Ya que irse en avión era mucho más rápido – Una hora veinte versus casi cuatro horas. Era sin dudas, una excelente noticia.

\- Parece que aquí nos despedimos – dijo Akashi en voz alta – La próxima vez que nos veamos será en la Interhigh.

\- Así es – dijo Aomine sonriendo.

\- Sí- dijo Kuroko – Solo que esta vez, no nos enfrentaremos como enemigos.

\- Claro que no – comentó Midorima ajustándose sus lentes.

\- Nunca más – dijo Akashi – ya que como bien Ryouta mencionó, desde ahora somos familia – le dijo sonriendo – Más nosotros dos – continuó – Y ya que mi padre es y seguirá siendo tu tutor legal por muchos años más – sonrió dándole a entender que no podría negarse a ese punto - ya puedes comenzar a pensar en cambiarte el apellido de Kise a Akashi - sonrió alegre al pensar en ese punto.

\- Akashicchi – le dijo Kise comenzando a llorar de nuevo – ¡Gracias!

\- ¡Ohhh nooo Dios! -¡Si no se van luego este idiota continuará llorando todo el resto del día! – comentó Aomine.

Pero a esas alturas, poco le importaba a Kise. Ya que en verdad, lloraba, sí lloraba, pero lo hacía de completa felicidad.

(*******)

\- ¿Ya tienes todo listo Atsushi? – le preguntaba Akashi al gigante entrando de pronto a su habitación.

\- Sí – le respondió este terminando de cerrar su bolso.

\- Bien – cenaremos en una hora más – No te retrases para bajar al comedor – comentó – Mi padre quiere llegar con anticipación al aeropuerto.

\- Está bien – le contestó.

Akashi lo quedó mirando unos segundos, pero el gigante de Yosen parecía no tener ánimos para conversar. Se disponía a salir de su habitación cuando Murasakibara lo detuvo.

\- Aka-chin espera, no te vayas – le dijo el gigante.

\- Dime Atsushi – le apresuró Akashi.

\- ¿Quieres que continuemos con lo de anoche? – le preguntó totalmente serio e impenetrable.

\- ¿Qué dices? – le preguntó sobresaltado – No podía creer que Murasakibara pudiera hablar así tan desinhibo del tema.

\- ¿Quieres o no? – dijo acercándose a él rápidamente, cerrando la puerta de su habitación para dejar a Akashi total y literalmente contra la espada y la pared.

Akashi se había sonrojado levemente ante ese movimiento tan osado por parte de Murasakibara. Todo el día había estado pensando en el beso que le había robado la noche anterior. No había comentado nada, pero su mente había estado perdida recordando todas las sensaciones vividas. Su estómago se recogía de solo pensarlo. Ahora, esa nueva proximidad lo había alterado profundamente. Su corazón latía estrepitosamente. Sentía miedo de que Murasakibara pudiera escuchar sus latidos. Para él eran demasiado ruidosos en esos momentos.

\- No lo sé – le respondió nervioso.

\- ¿Te gustó?- le preguntó Murasakibara.

\- No me molestó – le dijo asustado aún.

\- Pues a mí me encantó – le dijo acercando su boca a la de Akashi. Este miró como los labios del gigante se acercaban peligrosamente a los de él. No sabía que hacer, estaba demasiado nervioso, no tenía claro que sentía al respecto. Lo único que tenía claro era que había encontrado muy corto el beso de anoche y la agradable sensación que había dejado en él luego de que le hubieran robado su primer beso. Se sentía ridículo en esa situación. Él era el gran y absoluto emperador Akashi, no podía sentirse así de ansioso por un simple beso.

\- Atsushi, yo …. – alcanzó a decir, más no pudo continuar, porque Murasakibara al notar sus dudas y esa lucha interna que estaba teniendo en esos momentos, no dejó espacio a una posible respuesta negativa, por lo cual se apoderó de los labios del pelirrojo de la forma más sensual que pudo. Jugó lentamente con sus labios. Akashi parecía estar en algún alto grado de impresión ya que no movía los labios. Solo los mantenía levemente abiertos, lo suficiente para que el pudiese jugar libremente con ellos. Pero lo que tenía a Murasakibara realmente extasiado y feliz, era que Akashi no le negaba el contacto.

Akashi sintió unas puntadas en su estómago. La lengua de Murasakibara se sentía tan caliente dentro de su boca y todo el sabía a dulces. Seguramente antes que él entrara, el gigante había estado comiendo alguna de sus golosinas. Lo que agradecía sinceramente, ya que era un placer besarlo y poder sentir ese dulce sabor.

\- Atsushi me ahogo – susurró sin querer detener ese dulce contacto – pero era cierto que apenas podía respirar. Murasakibara detuvo por unos segundos el roce de sus labios y tomó aire también. Pasó su mano por la nuca de Akashi y lo abrazó fuertemente con uno de sus brazos para acercarlo más a él. Quería sentir el cuerpo de Akashi, quería saber en qué forma estaría reaccionando hacia ese contacto.

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste hacer esto? – le preguntó temiendo que Murasakibara hubiera aprendido con otra persona.

\- Contigo- le dijo volviendo a posar sus labios con los de Akashi. Murasakibara pensaba que si ya podía hablar, lo podía seguir besando sin problemas. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que pasara más tiempo, ese era el ahí y el ahora. Si no lo hacía en ese momento, probablemente perdería la oportunidad. Ese era el ahí y el ahora.

\- ¿Conmigo? – le preguntó incrédulo.

\- Si – le dijo – Supieras cuántas veces he soñado con esto Aka-chin – le decía colocando tiernamente sus manos por detrás de las orejas de Akashi. –No sé si lo hago bien o no – pero creo que al fin he descubierto algo más delicioso que los dulces – dijo en alusión a él obviamente en forma metafórica.

\- ¿Qué cosa te puede gustar más a ti que los dulces? – le preguntó Akashi sonriendo ante ese comentario.

\- Tú me gustas mucho más y sabes realmente bien – le dijo metiendo su mano por entremedio de la polera de Akashi para acariciarle la espalda. – Tu espalda es muy suave, mucho más de lo que imaginé – le dijo acariciándolo mientras lo besaba.

\- Atsushi -¿Qué haces? – le preguntó incómodo por la situación – Akashi no era de las personas que se dejaban tocar y menos que él tocara a alguien, el contacto físico con las demás personas era prácticamente nulo.

\- Tocarte – le dijo – No sabes cuánto he deseado esto – le dijo profundizando el beso, introduciendo su lengua dentro de la boca de Akashi, quien producto de la impresión, emitió un gemido ahogado. - ¿Puedo tocarte más? – le preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

\- ¿Dónde? – le preguntó asustado nuevamente – Ya que se sentía excitado y por lo que podía sentir en su entrepierna Murasakibara también.

\- ¿Quieres que nos sentemos en la cama mejor? – le preguntó Murasakibara.

Akashi lo miró detenidamente. Si quería detener todo, esa era su oportunidad. Por un lado su ser razonable decía que debía detener todo y dejar las cosas como estaban, pero su lado "irrazonable" le decía que continuara.

Todo se sentía demasiado bien, su cuerpo definitivamente lo estaba traicionando. Estaba comenzando a abandonar su cordura y raciocinio característico para convertirse en un ser irrazonable que se deja llevar por el momento. Pero si lo pensaba bien, no tenía nada malo dejarse llevar.

\- Sí, en la cama mejor – dijo girando la llave de la puerta mirando fijamente a Murasakibara – Ahora nadie podrá entrar – comentó con una mirada cargada de deseo.

Murasakibara asintió serio. Tomó nuevamente control del cuerpo de Akashi y lo condujo hacia la cama. Lo tomó y sentó con cuidado sobre sus rodillas. El contacto entre ambos se intensificó. Sus besos se tornaron apasionados. Akashi había perdido frente a ese mar de nuevas sensaciones que le estaba enseñando el gigante de Yosen.

Estaba conociendo/sintiendo por primera vez el calor de otra persona. Lo que se sentía al besar a alguien. Y lo maravilloso que alguien quien dice que te ama, te bese y abrace entregándote todo su calor.

\- Atsushi ¿Y ahora qué? – le preguntó Akashi temiendo dar un paso más.

\- Eso dependerá de ti – le respondió Murasakibara.

\- ¿De mí?

\- Si, de ti – le respondió paciente – Dime ¿Hasta donde te gustaría llegar?.

\- No estoy seguro – le respondió.

\- ¿Me dejas tocarte más?.

-¿Más? – le preguntó sorprendido.

\- Si, más … quiero tocarte en tus partes íntimas – le dijo con total normalidad mientras le besaba el cuello.

\- ¿Por qué esto se siente tan bien Atsushi? – le preguntaba Akashi sorprendido cerrando sus ojos, disfrutando todos los besos y lamidas del gigante en su cuello.

\- Porque así se siente hacer estas cosas con la persona que te gusta – le respondió Murasakibara sensualmente.

\- Me gusta esto, creo que podría acostumbrarme – le susurró Akashi mientras el pelilila besaba por sobre su clavícula.

Murasakibara estaba realmente extasiado. Hacía mucho tiempo que quería hacer eso con Akashi. Lo quería y deseaba desde hace mucho. Pero sabía que eso sería algo pasajero, algo sin importancia para su Aka-chin. Después de todo, Akashi estaba experimentando esas nuevas sensaciones, nada serio. El gigante sabía que Akashi se estaba dejando llevar por el momento, ya que él no sentía nada por él. Murasakibara podía entenderlo, pero aún así, esperaba que con el tiempo, Akashi pudiera corresponderlo aunque fuera un poco.

\- Quiero tocarte – volvió a decirle Murasakibara olvidándose de todos los pensamientos que en ese entonces le embargaban.

\- Está bien, hazlo – le dijo Akashi expectante – Estaba ansioso de poder experimentar algo nuevo. – Ahhhhhhh – exclamó cuando sintió la mano de Murasakibara en su hombría.

\- ¿Está bien así? – le preguntó mientras masajeaba su miembro.

\- Sí – le contestó en un susurro. Akashi estaba asustado. Nunca pensó que se sentiría tan bien, mientras el gigante le masajeaba su miembro.

\- Luces tan sensual Aka-chin, de verdad me gustaría devorarte – le dijo suave en su oído, sin detener su mano que jugaba con completa libertad.

\- Ahhhhh – susurró Akashi – Sabía que no debía meter ruido. Los guardias de seguridad, podrían descubrirlo fácilmente si no se controlaba. – Ahhhhhh – volvió a exclamar.

\- Si eso quieres, lo haré – le dijo Murasakibara deteniéndose de improvisto. Al parecer, el gigante había escuchado un "hazlo" y no un ahhhhh precisamente, ya que al escuchar ese nuevo gemido, procedió a quitarle los pantalones y calzoncillos, para luego depositar sus labios en el miembro totalmente descubierto de Akashi.

Akashi saltó de la impresión. Miró al gigante, y por un segundo ambos lograron mirarse. Murasakibara adoró la expresión de Akashi en esos momentos. Estaba sonrojado y sus ojos estaban brillantes. Su respiración se encontraba incluso más agitada que cuando jugaba basketball. Atsushi sabía que Akashi estaba sobrepasado con todas esas nuevas sensaciones. El se sentía feliz de poder satisfacer a su pequeño capitán en esos momentos.

\- Atsushi – susurró deslizando una de sus manos por entremedio de los morados cabellos del gigante.

\- ¿Te gusta? – le preguntó algo inquieto (Después de todo, Akashi era difícil de complacer).

\- No puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto – susurró sorprendido. Ya que era cierto, en toda su vida se habría podido imaginar que algo así entre los dos llegara a suceder.

\- ¿Te gusta? – le preguntó nuevamente.

\- Sí, mucho – Atsushi, tu boca se siente increíble- no sé cuánto podré durar… pero no creo que sea mucho más.

\- Córrete entonces – le dijo mirándolo fijamente.

\- Sale de ahí, no quiero correrme en tu boca – hazlo con tu mano – le ordenó Akashi.

Murasakibara obedeció. Pero solo lo hizo porque quería ver la expresión que colocaría Akashi al correrse. Masajeó su miembro por unos segundo más, hasta que el cuerpo de Akashi se contorsionó por completo y su boca se abrió violentamente pero no emitió sonido alguno. Murasakibara observaba deleitado a su pelirrojo intentando normalizar su respiración. Estaba completamente rojo. Sus ojos brillaban mucho más que de costumbre. Unas pequeñas lágrimas se arrancaron desde sus ojos.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Murasakibara algo preocupado.

\- Sí, solo que estoy impresionado – Nunca pensé que esto se sintiera así de bien – le dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento. – Ahora entiendo porqué los demás no se despegan el uno del otro – continuó.

\- Me alegro que te haya gustado – le dijo Murasakibara pasándole de vuelta sus pantalones y ropa interior para que se vistiera.

\- ¿Por qué me pasas esto? – le preguntó extrañado.

\- Para que te vistas. Pronto tendremos que bajar a cenar – le dijo mirando la hora.

\- No ¿pero cómo bajar?- le preguntó sorprendido - No bajaremos hasta que yo te haga lo mismo- le dijo Akashi medio molesto. Por mucho que fuera su primera vez, no dejaría a Murasakibara sin atenderlo. Sabía que el gigante estaba sumamente excitado. Lo podía ver claramente, aún con la ropa puesta.

\- No Aka-chin, no te preocupes – le dijo tratando de pararse, lo que le fue imposible puesto que Akashi lo atrapó rápidamente.

\- Si no quieres que use mi boca, usaré mi mano – le dijo recostándolo en la cama y colocando su mano directamente en el enorme pene de Murasakibara.

\- Se siente muy duro – comentó Akashi.

\- Si, está demasiado excitado por tu culpa, nunca pensé que te verías así de exquisito mientras te masturbaba – le dijo Murasakibara con los ojos cerrados. (Seguramente estaba recordando todo en esos momentos). - Akashi Seijuro eres demasiado exquisito- comentó más con un susurro.

Luego colocó su mano junto a la de Akashi y la movió con fuerza. Con una gran fuerza. Murasakibara le estaba enseñando el ritmo exacto que le gustaba. Ese gigante le estaba enseñando muchas cosas que el desconocía. Durante todos esos días, el pelilila parecía haberse convertido en su tutor.

\- Bésame Aka-chin – le pidió el pelilila. Pero Akashi se vio complicado. La diferencia de estatura estaba estorbando en esos momentos. Si besaba a Murasakibara, tendría que dejar de atender al gigante. Murasakibara lo notó y se sentó rápidamente. Sujetó a Akashi aferrándolo fuertemente junto a él. Así, estando los dos sentados, con sus piernas abiertas, Akashi pudo hacer lo que el gigante le pedía. Lo besó tan fogosamente, que Murasakibara se corrió a los pocos segundos. Ahogando el gran gemido en los labios de su amado Akashi. Su semen se esparció por todo su tonificado abdomen.

Akashi estaba impresionado con lo recién vivido. La respiración del gigante se encontraba agitada luego de varios segundos después de acabar. Pero si Akashi estaba sorprendido, Murasakibara se encontraba maravillado. No podía creer lo que acaba de suceder. Aun cuando esa fuera su primera y quizás su última vez que estuviera así con el pelirrojo, ese sería un recuerdo que él atesoraría para siempre. Puesto que era la primera vez que intimaba con alguien así. Y así sería considerada por ambos por siempre.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Akashi algo preocupado al ver que su gigante no se movía. (Y aún lo tenía fuertemente abrazado).

\- Sí – le contestó escueto el pelilila.

\- ¿En serio? No lo parece – le respondió algo incómodo con la situación. Él no solía abrazar a las personas, y que lo tuvieran así de acorralado lo hacía sentir terriblemente incómodo.

\- Sí, lo estoy, discúlpame – Pero en verdad esto ha sido muy importante para mí – No te preocupes no tienes que decirme nada – dijo al ver la cara de asombro de Akashi - Solo quería abrazarte un rato más, eso es todo – dijo parándose de improvisto y caminando hacia el baño de la habitación.

\- Atsushi - ¿Qué dices? – le preguntó algo herido por ese comentario.

\- Nada Aka-chin - ¿Acaso ya no es hora de bajar? – le preguntó mirando la hora.

\- Sí, límpiate tranquilo – le dijo entrando tras de él para limpiarse un poco y lavarse las manos. – Te esperaré abajo. Le diré a mi padre que llegarás un poco retrasado, no te preocupes.

\- Gracias, iré en seguida – le dijo mirando como Akashi salía del baño sin ningún signo aparente de verse algo alterado por la situación.

Murasakibara se miró en el espejo por unos momentos. Se sentía dolido por la actitud de Akashi. Era tan endemoniadamente frío. Nada lo alteraba en lo más mínimo. Acaban de estar juntos, se habían tocado y dado placer mutuamente, pero sentía que aún cuando él hubiera dejado su corazón en ese acto, para Akashi no había significado lo mismo. Se miró de nuevo, y vio como su cara estaba empapada de gruesas lágrimas. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, quizás todo eso había sido un error.

Cuando Murasakibara se unió a Masaomi y Akashi para cenar, este último se pudo percatar de inmediato que había estado llorando. Aún cuando el pelilila se había tapado su cara con el pelo dejándolo caer libremente sobre su rostro.

\- ¿Atsushi? ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó de pronto Akashi sorprendido, ya que desde que se había sentado con ellos no había probado su comida.

\- ¿Ehhhh? Sí, Aka-chin – le contestó con un largo suspiro.

\- ¡Pero si no has probado tu cena! - ¿No te gustó algo? – le preguntó Masaomi sorprendido - ¿Si quieres llamo al mayordomo para que te prepare otra cosa?.

\- No Masaomi-san – Todo está espléndido como siempre – le dijo algo avergonzado – Al parecer comí demasiado a la hora del almuerzo.

Masaomi los miró detenidamente a los dos. Estaba preocupado. Sabía que algo había pasado nuevamente entre ellos. Seguramente habían discutido otra vez. Esperaba no ser el causante de esa pelea. No quería que su hijo se hubiera molestado con él por su culpa.

\- ¿Tienen todo listo? – les preguntó a los dos cuando terminaron de comer.

\- Yo sí Masaomi-San, el chofer ya subió todas mis cosas al auto – le respondió Murasakibara.

\- Yo también – Solo me queda echar un par de cosas al bolso y nos podemos ir – le contestó Akashi.

\- Bien – Ve por tu bolso hijo – Debemos irnos en 20 minutos más para llegar a tiempo.

\- Sí – le respondió Akashi parándose rápidamente para ir en busca de su bolso.

\- ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes nuevamente, verdad? – le preguntó Masaomi cuando Akashi se hubo alejado lo suficiente.

Murasakibara sonrió. Pensó para sí cual sería la respuesta más adecuada. – "Sí Masaomi, intenté abusar de tu hijo sexualmente puesto que llevo años enamorado de él. Nos masturbamos el uno al otro y nos besamos de la manera más poco decorosa que existe, en tu propia casa, pero ahora estoy lastimado porque sé que él no siente lo mismo por mi, y que solo quiso experimentar conmigo, nada más"

\- No Masaomi, no volvimos a discutir, es solo que mantenemos puntos de vistas opuestos frente a muchas cosas – le respondió Murasakibara sonriendo algo apesadumbrado. – Y la verdad creo que extrañaré mucho verlos a todos, debo reconocer que me ha gustado mucho estar acá con todos compartiendo. Fue una gran experiencia.

\- Entiendo – Pero pronto se verán nuevamente, la Interhigh está por comenzar…

\- Sí, pero no será lo mismo – dijo mirando como Akashi bajaba por las escaleras con su bolso en la mano.

\- ¿Qué no será lo mismo Atsushi? – le preguntó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

\- La próxima vez que nos veamos, será en la Interhigh – Y ahí no nos podremos ver tanto como hasta ahora- le dijo.

\- Pero nos volveremos a enfrentar, ¿No te entusiasma la idea? – le preguntó sorprendido.

\- La verdad no – le dijo mirando el suelo.

\- ¿No? ¿Pero por qué? – le preguntó asombrado.

\- No quiero que lo que tenemos ahora se pierda – le dijo Murasakibara.

\- ¡Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo! ¿No quieres demostrarles a todos que eres el mejor? ¿No te interesa derrotar a Tetsuya?.

\- No- le respondió serio – Preferiría que siguiéramos siendo amigos.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? – le preguntó Akashi mirándolo sorprendido. Murasakibara miró a Masaomi con una expresión que decía: - ¡Ves, te lo dije! Tenemos diferentes formas de ver las cosas.

\- Ohh hijo, déjalo tranquilo. Tu amigo está algo triste porque hoy se separan. Lo ha pasado muy bien y es normal que uno se sienta así cuando se separa de sus amigos. Piensa que él además vive muy lejos de todos ustedes, y le es más difícil venir a reunirse con todos.

\- Déjalo Masaomi, no importa. A él estas cosas no le importan. No es del tipo sentimental – sonrió triste. Masaomi miró a su hijo. Akashi parecía no entender nada.

\- ¿Estamos listos señor? – le preguntó su chofer.

\- Sí, por favor sube este bolso de mi hijo al auto. Saldremos de inmediato – le respondió.

Murasakibara caminó hacia la salida seguido por Masaomi. Este vio como su hijo se había quedado mirando la casa por unos momentos. Lo observó con detenimiento. Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Está todo bien hijo? – se acercó de pronto Masaomi colocando su mano en el hombro de Akashi.

\- Sí – respondió casi con un susurro.

\- ¿Nos vamos hijo? – le preguntó mirando la casa también.

\- Vamos – le dijo caminando hacia la salida.

En el aeropuerto, mientras Masaomi contestaba una llamada antes de embarcarse, Murasakibara y Akashi aprovecharon la instancia para conversar.

\- Gracias por recibirme en tu casa – le dijo echándose la mochila al hombro.

\- De nada Atsushi – le respondió Akashi con cara de pregunta. No tenía idea que le sucedía al gigante de Yosen en esos momentos. Pero se veía decaído, triste.

\- Aka-chin respecto de lo que sucedió horas antes, preferiría que nos olvid…. – comentó.

\- No digas nada Atsushi – lo reprendió Akashi – No quiero que me digas que me olvide de eso ¿Quieres?. Murasakibara abrió los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué dices? – le preguntó con el corazón ad portas de salírsele del pecho.

\- Dije que no quiero olvidarlo. Puede ser que tú creas que no soy del tipo sentimental y esas cosas, pero también fue mi primera vez, y quiero recordarlo como tal – le dijo algo molesto – Nunca me había sentido así en toda mi vida. Aún tengo que procesar muchas cosas. Todavía no tengo claro que es lo que siento al respecto. Pero no pienses que no tengo sentimientos, eso es muy injusto… - le dijo Akashi abatido.

\- Discúlpame – le dijo Murasakibara abrazándolo con cariño. – Para mi fue muy especial, créeme. Pero tengo miedo, solo es eso ...

\- Lo sé, no debe ser fácil quererme - le dijo correspondiendo al abrazo.

\- No, nada a decir verdad. No puedo descifrarte .

\- Claro que puedes – le respondió el pelirrojo sonriendo.

\- A veces – le sonrió Murasakibara de vuelta.

\- Espero que decidas quedarte en mi casa nuevamente cuando comience la Interhigh – le dijo Akashi con un brillo especial en los ojos.

\- ¿Estás seguro que quieres eso? Puede que intente sobrepasarme contigo nuevamente si dejas que me quede cerca de ti – le dijo el gigante en forma picarona.

\- Eso espero – le sonrió algo risueño. Sonrisa a la cual correspondió Murasakibara.

\- Estamos listos para abordar – les dijo Masaomi al cortar su llamada.

\- Sí, adiós Masaomi-san, muchas gracias por todo nuevamente.

\- De nada muchacho, ha sido un placer – le respondió él.

\- Atsushi, cuando sea la Interhigh prométeme que vendrás a alojarte nuevamente en mi casa – le dijo Akashi delante de su padre fuerte y claro para que lo escuchara. Murasakibara no pudo ocultar la gran impresión que se llevó frente a esa acción de Akashi.

\- ¿Me quieres aguantar otra vez? ¡Si pasamos discutiendo! – le dijo emocionado (casi hasta las lágrimas. La personalidad de 5 años de Murasakibara volvía a relucir)

\- No dejaré que te hospedes en otro lugar. Así podremos conversar y estar a gusto ¿No crees? – le preguntó con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

\- Claro – le respondió abrazándolo fuertemente. Abrazo que lo incomodó enormemente.

\- Hasta pronto – le dijo Akashi.

\- Hasta pronto – le dijo Murasakibara con una sonrisa en los labios. Con tranquilidad caminó hacía la puerta que le correspondía para llegar a su preparatoria en Akita. Estaba feliz. Al parecer Akashi si lo quería después de todo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Masaomi a su hijo – Quien miraba fijamente por la ventana sin decir ninguna palabra.

\- Sí- le dijo algo indiferente. Akashi estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

\- No puedo creerte cuando ni siquiera pestañeas. Tu mente está en otro lugar – le dijo - Me atrevería a decir que hasta estás triste. ¿También te entristece dejar Tokio?.

\- Algo así – le respondió con un suspiro. Lo único que le faltara era que su padre pudiera ver a través de él ahora.

\- Pronto regresaremos hijo y podrán estar todos juntos otra vez. - Además que la recuperación de Kise será lenta. Todavía tienen tarea con él. La Interhigh será complicada, ya que deberá observar todo desde las gradas ¿No crees?.

\- Sí- le dijo mirando nuevamente por la ventana del avión.

\- Veo que no quieres hablar, te dejo tranquilo mejor – le dijo Masaomi recostándose en su asiento del avión. Quiso evitar a toda costa la mirada penetrante que su hijo le estaba dando en esos momentos, por lo que comenzó a jugar con la pantalla de su asiento, quería ver si podía encontrar algo de música relajante.

\- Lamento mi comportamiento de estos días – le dijo al cabo de un rato. Akashi miraba fijamente hacia afuera, pero pudo observar claramente la reacción de su padre gracias al reflejo de la ventana.

Masaomi lo miró detenidamente cuando su hijo volteó a mirarlo. Había tanto que quería decirle, tantas cosas que quería preguntarle, pero no se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

\- Debo reconocer que no es fácil hablar contigo hijo – le dijo Masaomi temiendo que su hijo se volviera a molestar con él.

\- Lo sé – le respondió Akashi – Si te soy sincero, te aviso que no sé cómo lidiar con esta nueva relación contigo… - le dijo tratando de entablar una conversación con su padre.

\- Te entiendo, tampoco tengo claro cómo hacerlo hijo – le dijo Masaomi tratando de medir cada una de sus palabras.

\- Lamento haber sido tan irrespetuoso contigo frente a todos – le dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara en esos momentos. - Debo reconocer que estos días he pasado por distintos estados de ánimos, no sé como manejar estos sentimientos… estoy frustrado por eso.

\- ¿Te ha molestado que sea amable con Ryouta? – le preguntó Masaomi sin tapujo alguno. Akashi se sorprendió ante esa pregunta. Su padre le había preguntado directamente, eso quería decir que se había dado cuenta de todo.

\- Sí – Es decir, me ha agradado que lo hayas ayudado y todo eso.. pero… - Akashi se detuvo, no quiso continuar respondiendo. La verdad lo hacía sentirse demasiado ridículo.

\- ¿Pero? – insistió Masaomi tratando de que su hijo se abriera con él.

\- Me siento ridículo por lo que te voy a decir – le dijo algo sonrojado y mirando hacia otro lado.

\- ¿Pero? - dime que te molestó hijo – insistió Masaomi una vez más.

\- Eso fue lo que me molestó – dijo de pronto mirándolo fijamente – Me molestó que lo llamaras "hijo" … quiero decir, a mí recién me has empezado a llamar así.. pero a él le dijiste así desde el primer día… fue frustrante para mí. Además que ustedes congeniaron de inmediato, se llevaron bien desde siempre…

\- Lo lamento – le dijo Masaomi colocando su mano el los rojos cabellos de su hijo . – Nunca quise que esto te molestara. Menos que te sintieras excluido o algo así. La verdad es que todo lo he hecho para cumplir con tus deseos Seijuro. Esta fue la primera vez que me pides algo tan directamente. Te veías tan afligido, que puse todo mi esfuerzo para poder hacer lo que querías. Debo reconocer que Ryouta me agrada bastante. Ha sido un agrado poder ayudarlo. Después de todo, su vida no ha sido fácil… pero la tuya tampoco ¿No es verdad?.

Akashi no le contestó. Pero no le contestó porque no quisiera, sino porque en verdad, sentía que si hablaba, corría el riesgo de echarse a llorar. Y no quería que eso pasara. No quería decepcionar a su padre. Aún no sabía que esperaba su "nuevo" padre de él.

\- No, no ha sido fácil – dijo Masaomi respondiendo por él – No te he dado una vida fácil y lo sé. Pero quiero que sepas, que ya nada me importa, ninguna estupidez que te haya dicho o exigido antes. Ya no tienes que vivir para complacerme a mí hijo, quiero que vivas tu vida feliz de ahora en adelante ¿Me escuchas? ¡De verdad quiero esforzarme para que seas feliz!.

Akashi lo miraba absorto. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras su padre le decía esas palabras. Y sin darse cuenta, éstas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Su padre lo miraba asombrado, su hijo estaba llorando frente a él.

\- Seijuro – le dijo acercándolo a él con cariño. Akashi apoyó su mejilla en su pecho. Masaomi lo atrapó entre sus brazos fuertemente, no podía creer que su hijo estuviera llorando abrazado a él. Las emociones de Akashi lo tenían desbordado. Esa fue la primera vez en muchos años, que recibía por parte de su padre tales muestras de apoyo y de afecto. No entendía bien porqué estaba llorando, pero en un solo día, había podido sentir el calor de dos personas. Y no cabía dudas, que estar así con su padre, no tenía precio alguno.

\- ¡Qué cansador fue todo esto! ¿No crees? – le preguntó Aomine a Kise luego de haberse dado una buena ducha minutos antes de ir a dormir.

\- Sí – le dijo Kise haciendo nuevamente los movimientos que debía hacer con su brazo.

\- No puedo creer que ya terminamos – le dijo mirando fijamente a su novio.

\- Mmmm – le contestó Kise.

\- Te va a sonar algo extraño, pero sabes, creo que voy a extrañar la presencia de todos … fue como en los tiempos de Teiko ¿No te parece?.

\- Sí – le respondió el sonriendo al recordar aquellos días con cariño.

\- Diablos Kise me has estado contestado con puros monosílabos, es algo molesto ¿Sabes?

\- ¿Ehhhh? – le preguntó algo sobresaltado.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó algo molesto.

\- No, estaba meditando porqué me siento así … y creo que tiene que ver con lo que tú estás diciendo, creo que también extrañaré la presencia de todos. Ha sido lindo volver a estar todos juntos… aun cuando no hubiera sido en la escuela ¿No crees?.

\- Sí, lo pasamos bien después de todo – dijo tomando el álbum de fotos que les habían regalado. – ¡Estas fotos están geniales!- rio Aomine viendo las fotos en las que aparecía número dos.

\- Sí – le dijo Kise mirándolas junto a él – Pero a mí las que más me han gustado fueron estas – le dijo mostrándole las fotos donde salían juntos.

\- Claro, si después de todo salgo mejor que tú - ¡No podrás negar que tienes un novio apuesto! ¿Verdad? 

\- No, jamás me atrevería a negarlo, ¡Eres increíble Aominecchi!- le dijo risueño.

\- Idiota, ¿te estás burlando de mí verdad? – le preguntó el moreno molesto.

\- No – rio feliz.

\- Me encanta verte tan feliz Kise – le dijo posando sus labios sobre los de su novio.

\- Es que lo estoy - le contestó.

\- ¿A pesar del accidente y de que no podrás jugar basketball? – le preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

\- Sí, ya que gracias al accidente soy mucho más feliz hoy. Y bueno, si puedo o no jugar, en verdad no importa tanto. Después de todo, es solo un simple juego ¿No? – Mi vida y mi futuro no lo va a determinar un partido o un torneo de basket. Si no puedo jugar este año, no importa. Será agradable poder observarlos a todos desde las gradas. Finalmente todos tuvieron suerte, ya que este año no seré su oponente – rio algo altanero.

\- ¡Sueña Kise! – le dijo Aomine sonriéndole alegre.

\- Di la verdad, tenías miedo de enfrentarme – le dijo risueño.

\- Debo reconocer que sí tenía miedo – le respondió Aomine – Pero la verdad tenía miedo de darte tan dura paliza, que terminaras llorando por un mes o que terminaras conmigo por eso. Ahora sé que estarás conmigo hasta el próximo año por lo menos… - rio.

\- Jajajajaja- ¡qué dices! – rio – Yo no te dejaré aunque me ganes. Después de todo, es en lo único que me puedes ganar. Lo reconozco. Pero aún tengo la convicción de que algún día te podré superar – le dijo con cara decidida.

\- En tus sueños rubio teñido…

\- ¡No digas eso! ¡Mi pelo es natural!– le grito Kise, cuando en eso escuchó que sonaba su celular.

\- ¿Quién es? – le preguntó Aomine.

\- Murasakibaracchi, dice que ya llegó y que nos extraña – leyó sorprendido.

\- ¡Vaya! – exclamó Aomine contento, al parecer todos nos sentimos algo melancólicos.

\- Sí – le sonrió Kise – Ya no puedo esperar a que podamos reunirnos todos una vez más.

\- Mientras nadie nos quiera fotografiar, creo que todo estará bien – sonrió Aomine abrazando a su novio.


	46. Shintaro I y II

Por mucho que costara creer, a una semana de finalizada la sesión de fotos, y a dos de comenzar la Interhigh, la campaña publicitaria fue lanzada la público.

Nadie nunca pudo llegar a imaginarse, el gran impacto mediático que esta logró obtener.

La popularidad tanto de Kise como la de Sakirai alcanzaron niveles nunca antes vistos. Se convirtieron en los modelos de moda. Todos hablaban de ellos. En verdad, el gran éxito de a campaña, se había escapado de toda lógica.

Sato y su compañía, vieron cómo las ventas se vieron triplicadas a tan sólo días de salir publicada. Todas las niñas querían parecerse a Sakirai y la mayoría de los jóvenes varones, lograban identificarse con más de alguno de los chicos.

Por su puesto que todos los demás, no pudieron quedar ajenos a tal impacto. Los 5 restantes, se vieron acosados por el asedio periodístico. Algo que jamás dimensionaron que podía suceder, había sucedido. Tal acoso, fue para ellos realmente agotador. Pero tal como había dicho Akashi, toda esa publicidad hizo que el nuevo campeonato de basketball consiguiera más auspiciadores (de última hora claro está) y sus escuelas contaron con más publicidad de la que algún día pudieron soñar.

Todos tuvieron experiencias relativamente similares.

Kuroko ya no podía pasar desapercibido. Fue constante acosado por varias mujeres de su escuela así cómo fue acosado por el asedio periodístico que lo perseguía para obtener alguna declaración por parte de él.  
Y cómo si lo anterior no fuera poco, tuvo que convivir con un Kagami constantemente molesto e irritado, quien acostumbrado a que nadie se fijara en él, se estaba teniendo que acostumbrar a que ahora figurara como una celebridad dentro de su escuela, lo que no le gustaba para nada, ya que no podían encontrar un minuto de paz para estar a solas.

Para Murasakibara, no fue tan terrible. El no cambiaba para nada su actitud. Seguía tan relajado como siempre y con cara de aburrimiento. Aunque no podía negar que igual le gustaba la nueva atención que estaba recibiendo en su escuela. Si antes lo respetaban por su estatura, ahora lo respetaban y admiraban mucho más.

Akashi obviamente, no permitió que lo asediaran. El gran capitán del equipo de Rakuzan, contaba con todo un séquito de fieles jugadores, que lo acompañaban para todos lados, quienes lo protegían de tal acoso. Si ya antes, cada vez que caminaba por la escuela, todos le habrían el paso al verlo venir, ahora faltaba poco para que le pusieran una alfombra roja. Su popularidad había alcanzado niveles nunca antes visto. Akashi por supuesto, con toda la dignidad posible, pasaba indiferente ante esas muestras de adoración. Obviamente que al emperador le encantaba. Estaba muy orgulloso del aumento de popularidad en su escuela.

Por su lado, Aomine fue nuevamente acosado por varias chicas de su escuela. Pero para él no resultaba nada gracioso. Estaba bastante complicado. Podía resultar gracioso, cuando se burlaban los demás miembros del equipo o sus compañeros de salón, pero solo en esos momentos. Ya que si antes estaba siendo acosado solo por ser el AS del equipo, ahora lo estaba haciendo por ser el súper AS del equipo y súper famoso modelo de la ex generación de los milagros. Temía que todo eso llegara a oídos de Ryouta y volviera a generar problemas con él. Ya que por mucho que el rubio dijera que lo podría entender, Aomine sabía que el rubio jamás estaría tranquilo. Sabía que su cabeza sería un torbellino de pensamientos oscuros frente a todo eso. Luego de haber hablado con Satsuki el tema, habían decidido que ella le doblaría la escolta. Aomine apenas soportaba la idea de estar todo el día siendo marcado de cerca por ella, pero la prefería mil veces, antes de que tener que estar lidiando con las jóvenes enamoradas a un Kise celoso y desconfiado. Esto último no creía poder tolerarlo.

Kise era Kise. El ya estaba acostumbrado a la fama nacional. Más ahora que era nuevamente trending topic. En todos lados podía verse su rostro junto con el de Sakirai.

Pero a quien la fama le había pegado de golpe fue a Midorima. Quien prácticamente se había convertido en un ídolo a nivel nacional e interescolar. Su porte, presencia, su personalidad fría y altanera, había llamado mucho la atención entre las jóvenes quinceañeras. Si ya antes era conocido en todo Tokio por sus tiros de larga distancia, ahora lo era más aún gracias a lo bien que había salido en las fotografías.

Para su equipo de basketball era casi imposible entrenar en paz. Ya que constantemente era perseguido y asediado. Estaba siendo muy difícil para él poder contar con minutos de paz y tranquilidad. Andaba de muy mal humor. No lograba sonreír con nada. Andaba cargando para todos lados sus lucky ítems. Ahora si que no se separaba de ellos. Andaba incluso con uno de repuesto. Ya que misteriosamente, habían desaparecido algunos durante esos días. Así lo que mejor era ir preparado.

El equipo de basketball, había tenido que cerrar el gimnasio con llave por dentro, a fin de evitar que las fans pudieran entrar a interrumpirlos.

\- ¡No puedo creer esto! ¿Cómo no pensaste en las consecuencias que esto podría acarrear antes de irte a dártelas de modelo? – le gritaba furioso su capitán.

\- ¡Lo siento, nunca creía que algo así pudiera suceder! – se excusaba él.

\- ¡Dios cuanto tiempo durará este alboroto! -¡No pueden ser que todas estén detrás de ti! – gritaba otro de sus compañeros.

Midorima miraba de reojo a Takao, quien se mostraba más distante con él que antes. Estaba sumamente contrariado con todo este exceso de fama que Midorima había atraído sobre su persona. Takao prefería no seguir haciéndose ilusiones con él. Lo mejor sería olvidarse de sus sentimientos. Takao se consolaba pensando, que al menos, Midorima no se había enterado de nada. No sabía cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos, por lo que estaba a tiempo de olvidarse del asunto y hacer como que nada nunca hubiese pasado.

Por su lado, Midorima quería retomar su amistad con Takao. Las cosas estaban demasiado frías con él. Apenas se dirigían la palabra. Midorima en su fuero interno, no entendía bien la reacción de Takao. Era verdad que había sido odioso e hiriente con él, pero eso no era nada nuevo. Siempre su relación había sido de esa manera después de todo. Seguramente Takao estaba esperando una disculpa por parte de él. Si eso era lo que tenía que hacer, aún cuando no quisiera hacerlo, lo haría. Prefería mil veces tener que disculparse a la fuerza, que seguir así con él.  
Después de tantos días disgustados, había tomado plena conciencia de todo lo que dependía de Takao. Solo tenía que encontrar el momento preciso para hacerlo.

\- Ir a la escuela se está convirtiendo en un verdadero martirio – escribió Kuroko en el chat del grupo.

\- ¡Ni que lo digas! – comentó Aomine.

\- Kuro-chin ¿A ti también? - ¡Ohhh no sé cómo puedes lidiar con esto a diario Se-chin! – decía Murasakibara.

\- ¡A mí están por sacarme del equipo por esto! – escribió Midorima ofuscado - ¡No puedo creer como pueden llegar a ser tan temibles las mujeres!.

\- Lo lamento chicos, solo les puedo recomendar que disfruten sus cinco minutos de fama, ya verán cómo después volverá todo a la normalidad, no creo que dure más allá de la Interhigh – escribió Kise con tranquilidad.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Crees eso Kise-kun? – le preguntaba Kuroko quien leía el mensaje de Kise esperanzado.

\- Sí, así suele ser – Solo deberán aguantar unos días más – De apoco se irán enfriando las cosas- continuó.

\- Espero tengas razón Ryouta, aunque debo reconocer que en mi caso, no me molesta … resulta hasta divertido – escribió Akashi.

\- ¡Nada de dejar que esas mujeres te anden manoseando Aka-chin! – escribió Murasakibara enojado en el chat.

Todos quedaron atónitos. Sobre todo Kise, quien de solo imaginarse que Akashi fuera toqueteado por alguien, a quien no conocía, resultaba totalmente impensado tanto para él como para resto, por alguna extraña razón Murasakibara pensaba distinto…

\- No Atsushi, ni me lo menciones. Me gustan las personas con algo más de dignidad, no puedo entender este comportamiento por parte de personas que ni nos conocen.

\- No seas así Akashicchi – Muchas de ellas son jóvenes e inocentes aún, que sueñan con conocer a alguien famoso. Todos ustedes, tienen una gran responsabilidad con ellas, así que por favor no las traten mal – escribió Kise seguido con un emoticón de súplica.

\- Eres increíble Ryouta – le escribió Aomine – Tú siempre las has tratado a todas con mucho respeto .. aún cuando siempre te interrumpen en tus tareas cotidianas.

\- Sí, porque gracias a ellas soy quien soy y puedo continuar en este rubro. Por favor tengan paciencia – escribió Kise.

\- Por supuesto Ryouta – escribió Akashi para luego desconectarse.

\- Si Kise-kun – No podría tratarlas mal después de todo – le dijo Kuroko al despedirse.

\- Yo no me preocupo, estoy armado, tengo a Satsuki conmigo – escribió Aomine.

\- ¡Ohhh Dai-chan! - ¡Eres cruel! Pero es verdad, nadie nunca se te acercará porque estoy yo a tu lado – escribió Momoi seguido de una carita feliz.

\- ¡A mi nadie me mira si está Muro-chin! Él es el atractivo aquí, él se encarga de atenderlas, así que no se deben preocupar, él siempre sabe qué decirles.

\- Cuento con ustedes… - dijo al despedirse Ryouta.

Para esos días, Ryouta ya se había recuperado prácticamente la movilidad de su brazo. Estaba totalmente libre de vendajes. Cada día que pasaba hacía que el accidente, fuera quedando en el pasado.

Cada semana era controlado nuevamente en el hospital. El doctor Midorima seguía muy de cerca su recuperación.

\- ¡Estás cada día mejor Ryouta!- le decía el médico feliz.

\- Si, gracias, en verdad ya casi no siento molestias – le dijo sonriendo.

\- Sí, aunque debo reconocer que eso es un problema Ryouta. Debes estar muy atento a no hacer movimientos bruscos ni nada de fuerza por ahora – le dijo el médico ajustándose los lentes.

\- Lo sé – le dijo Kise sonriente – Créame que he sido muy cuidadoso al respecto.

\- Se nota – le dijo el médico - Las radiografías te acusarían de inmediato, pero se ve que tus huesos están soldando bien – Tu traumatólogo está muy optimista.

\- Sí – le respondió feliz.

\- Me alegro muchacho, pero no me gustaría que te precipitaras por volver a jugar basketball Ryouta, por favor no aceleres los procesos ¿Quieres? – le dijo el médico con algo de angustia en sus palabras.

\- No doctor Midorima, no lo haré. Ya decidí no jugar durante este semestre. Me gustaría recuperarme 100% para la próxima temporada. Así aprovecharan de sanar bien todas mis lesiones, incluido mi tobillo, el cual me lesioné en la Wintercup pasada. Gracias a esa lesión, el año pasado no pude jugar contra su hijo ..

\- Sí, me acuerdo que lo conversé con él … - ¡Eh Ryouta! – exclamó de pronto el doctor.

\- ¿Sí doctor?.

\- Sabes, hay algo que te quiero preguntar …

\- Dígame …

\- Es con respecto a mi hijo Shintaro- le dijo albo titubeante.

\- ¿Midorimacchi? ¿Qué sucede con él?.

\- Eso te quería preguntar. Sabes, desde hace semanas lo noto demasiado solo … antes solía andar para todos lados con su amigo Takao, pero hace días que no lo veo por la casa, me tiene preocupado. Takao siempre lo pasaba a buscar todas las mañanas temprano y se iban juntos a la escuela. También regresaban juntos. Siempre andaba revoloteando por la casa. Ahora eso ya no sucede, ¿Sabes si sucedió algo entre ellos?.

Kise se sorprendió antes esas declaraciones del doctor.

\- Sé que pelearon entre ellos – le dijo Kise sentándose nuevamente en la silla que tenía el doctor a su lado.

\- Me lo suponía – le dijo el médico sentándose a su lado también.

\- Pelearon cuando nos tomaban las fotos. Takao, Kagami y Kasamatsu fueron un día a ayudarnos en el set. Por esos días todos andaban bien irritables, fueron los primeros días. Fue muy tedioso para ellos tener que maquillarse, peinarse y vestirse… todos estaban de muy mal humor…

\- ¡No me digas más! – creo que el final me lo puedo imaginar – dijo el doctor sacándose los lentes para descansar un poco la vista.

\- Bueno, usted sabe como es Takao, el suele reírse de todo .. – sonrió algo apenado Kise (ya que parecía estar acusándolo a los dos).

\- Claro, Takao se rió y mi hijo le dijo una pesadez de vuelta que seguramente lo hizo sentir mal ¿O me equivoco?.

\- No, en verdad no se equivoca para nada ¿Pero cómo lo supo? – le preguntó asombrado.

\- Conozco a mi Shintaro. El es muy buen hijo y buen hermano mayor, pero eso no quiere decir que no conozca su mal carácter. En la casa siempre ataca a Takao cuando lo molesta. Usualmente él nunca le hace caso, se burla de él, no le teme en absoluto. Pero si Takao se molestó, es porque le dijo algo que lo hirió bastante…

\- La verdad sí. Los ofendió a los tres, después de eso, ninguno de ellos se volvió a presentar al set ..

\- Bueno, mi hijo tendrá que aprender por las malas entonces que no puede andar tratando a la gente mal …

\- ¡Sí, pero Midorimacchi es un tsundere y todos lo sabemos! – Takao también lo sabe, ahora que viene la Interhigh seguro se arreglarán las cosas, ellos son una dupla sumamente poderosa en el basketball, necesitaran jugar juntos con todas sus fuerzas si quieren derrotar a los demás, no les quedará otra que abuenarse – le dijo Kise animado.

\- Espero que así sea. No quiero que le digas esto a nadie Kise, pero la otra noche estoy seguro que escuché a mi hijo llorar … y por la cara que tenía en la mañana al despertar, estoy seguro de que no me equivoqué. Por mucho que sea su culpa me duele verlo así. Sabes bien que él no tiene muchos amigos.

\- No se preocupe – le dijo Kise sorprendido ante esa declaración - No le diré esto a nadie – Veré que puedo hacer.

\- Gracias, pero no permitas que mi hijo se entere de esto- le dijo algo asustado.

\- No, no se preocupe doctor. Jamás le diré algo al respecto – le dijo Kise para tranquilidad del médico.

Kise se fue bastante impresionado ese día. Regresó a su departamento algo tarde. No se imaginaba a Midorima llorando por estar disgustado con Takao. Si ellos siempre discutían mucho y a todas horas. Bueno, la verdad era que Midorima discutía mucho con todo el mundo todo el tiempo. Pocas veces lo veía sonreír. Si Midorima estaba sufriendo más ahora, seguramente era … seguramente era por Momoi.

\- ¿Sería posible que a Midorimacchi le guste Takaocchi? – se preguntó en voz alta.

Si era así y a Momoi le gustaba Takao, todo se volvería un tremendo lío. La mente de Kise se convirtió en un torbellino en dos segundos. Si a Momoi le gustaba Takao y a Takao Momoi todo bien por ellos. Pero si Momoi salía afectada, herida o algo, por culpa de Takao o de Midorima, Aomine se metería a defenderla. Él jamás permitiría que alguien la ofendiera o la tratara mal. Si Aomine se metía y peleaba con ellos, él también tendría que tomar una postura frente al tema. Obviamente tendría que apoyar a Aomine y a Momoi. Kuroko seguro que también lo haría. Y como estaban las cosas, Akashi y Murasakibara seguramente también defenderían a Momoi.

\- ¡Dios, esta es la primera vez que veo nuestra amistad en peligro por culpa de un lío de faldas! ¿Por qué diablos no salimos todos gay para estas cosas?.

Kise sentía la imperiosa necesidad de saber qué sentía Momoi por Takao para comenzar. Ellos ya se habían mostrado frente al grupo completo juntos. Lo más probable era que sintieran algo el uno por el otro y eso hubiera atormentado a Midorima. Ya que si no fuera así, a Midorima seguramente hasta le podría "convenir" de alguna manera que ellos estuvieran juntos. Tener de aliada a Momoi podría resultar beneficioso. Bueno, quizás convenir era una palabra algo ruda, pero a él no le debería importar, puesto que a Midorima siempre le había simpatizado Momoi.

Estaba pensando en eso, cuando de pronto lo llama Aomine.

\- ¡Oi Ryouta! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me has llamado? ¿Ya llegaste a tu casa?

\- Sí Daikicchi – le dijo algo torpe – Parecía que lo hubieran pillado copiando en clases o haciendo alguna maldad – Te iba a llamar ahora …

\- ….. mmmm, suenas algo sospechoso - ¿Pasó algo? ¡No me digas que el doctor no te encontró bien! – le dijo molesto.

\- No, me encontró bien. De hecho mejor de lo que él esperaba – le contestó risueño.

\- ¿Entonces a qué se debe ese tono? – le preguntó aún curioso.

\- ¿Tono? ¿Qué tono Daikicchi?.

\- ¡Dime que mierda pasa ahora, o en serio que me voy para tu casa de inmediato! – le gritó Aomine perdiendo la paciencia. 

\- No es nada – le dijo poniéndose serio – ¡Y no me grites!

\- ¿Entonces está todo bien? – le preguntó tragándose su rabieta en esos momentos.

\- Sí Daiki – le respondió Kise - La verdad es que el doctor me encontró muy bien.

\- Ya, pero eso no quiere decir que volverás a jugar este año ¿O si? – le preguntó algo esperanzado (Ya que él en su fuero más interno, quería que Kise se recuperara bien para jugar en la Wintercup).

\- No Daiki – le contestó sonriendo – No es mi intención jugar este año. Como le dije al doctor, espero recuperarme bien de todas mis lesiones y volver con todo el próximo año – Ya no sigas pensando en eso, en serio.

\- Está bien Ryouta, es lo mejor.

\- Sí Daiki – le dijo pensativo.

\- Bueno, me voy a dormir ¿Mañana nos vemos después de clases? – le preguntó Aomine.

\- Sí, te extraño – le dijo de pronto – Me había acostumbrado a estar todos los días contigo…se ve vacío aquí.

\- Me pasa lo mismo – le dijo Aomine mirando su habitación. En verdad, se sentía extraño sin el rubio a su lado.

\- Buenas noches Daiki.

\- Si, buenas noches – le dijo Aomine al cortar.

Kise miró el teléfono por unos momentos. Aún no tenía sueño. Había preferido no decirle nada a su novio todavía. Quería pensar las cosas mejor.

Se quitó la ropa y se acostó. Mañana tendría que levantarse temprano. Acaba de apagar la luz de su velador, cuando ve que su celular se enciende. Al principio dudó de ver que era. Parecía una notificación de su Facebook. Del suyo particular, no el de su cuenta oficial de modelo.

Habían subido una foto. Momoi había subido una foto de ella en la que salía muy linda.

Kise sonrió al verla. Ella siempre salía muy bien en las fotos, realmente era muy hermosa. No tenía nada que envidiarle a las modelos con las cuales trabajaba. Iba a darle like cuando ve que alguien le coloca un "Me encanta" para luego escribir un mensaje.

Takao Kazunari: "Sales preciosa Satsuki"

A lo que rápidamente ella le responde con un like y añade una carita con ojos de corazones.

\- ¡Diablos! – exclamó al ver entre sus contactos quien estaba conectado en esos momentos: Midorima

Ahora solo quedaba esperar su reacción. Si les posteaba algo, debería analizar muy bien lo que les escribiera. Midorima no se mostraría indiferente a ese "coqueteo" virtual que estaban teniendo entre ellos. Creía conocerlo lo suficiente, como para dar con sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Miraba como Midorima aun aparecía como "activo". Pero no decía nada. Eso le comenzó a llamar la atención. Se sentó con cuidado y encendió la luz de su velador. Se sentía casi jugando al espía. Pero estaba preocupado. Las palabras del padre de Midorima habían capturado su total atención. Él y su hijo lo habían ayudado mucho. No quería entrometerse, pero sentía que debía "ayudar" a que las cosas de solucionaran de alguna manera. O se esclarecieran al menos.

Al ver que no había reacción alguna de nadie, Kise coloca un Like a la foto y también opta por comentar:

\- Linda foto Momoicchi. Tú si que no tienes que envidiarle nada a ninguna modelo y a continuación colocó una carita feliz.

Momoi que aun estaba conectada le responde:

\- Gracias Ki-chan – seguido de una carita feliz.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Midorima se desconectó. Luego Momoi y Takao.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Esto no es casualidad! ¡No por nada te conozco bien Momoicchi! – Sé que estás analizando todo y planeando algo ¿Pero qué y por qué? ¿En verdad te interesa Takaocchi?

Kise no sabía qué pensar. Se rascó la cabeza frenéticamente con su mano izquierda. Estaba frustrado. Sabía que Momoi estaba tramando algo, la conocía demasiado bien. Ella no era mala persona y los estimaba a todos mucho. Midorima no era la excepción. Sabía que no haría nada para lastimarlo, eso lo tenía claro. Pero no entendía nada.

Tomó su celular nuevamente y vio quienes estaban conectados en ese momento. Nadie. Miró el chat y nadie se veía en línea. A lo mejor estaba divagando. No sabía qué esperaba encontrar, pero algo buscaba.

\- ¡Será mejor dormir! – Mañana me toca un largo día y ni siquiera yo sé qué rayos estos buscando - pensó.

Dejó su celular en su velador, se recostó con cuidado y nuevamente apagó la luz. Estaba tapándose bien, cuando la luz de su celular se volvió a encender. Abrió los ojos nuevamente. Estaba dudando si tomar su celular, pero quería ver quien había posteado ahora en la foto de Momoi.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa, cuando vio que no era una notificación del Facebook, sino que era un mensaje de chat dirigido a él. No podía creerlo. Ni en sus sueños podría haber pensado que esa persona le enviaría un mensaje a esa hora. Tomó su celular y leyó bien lo que decía:

Midorima Shintaro: ¿Estás aún ahí Kise?

Ryouta K: Sí, aún despierto … ¿Todo bien?

Midorima Shintaro: No, la verdad no ¿Tienes un tiempo?

Kise sonrió al ver eso. Midorima debía estar demasiado mal para necesitar hablar con él a esas horas de la noche. Pero si para algo había servido todo lo vivido, era para darse cuenta a quienes tenía a su lado y dentro de esas personas estaba Midorima. Él lo había ayudado y apoyado en todas las formas que le fue posible. Ahora sería su turno de estar ahí para él.

Ryouta K: ¡Claro!  
Ryouta K: Todo el tiempo que quieras, no tengo nada de sueño  
Ryouta K: ¿Qué pasa Midorimacchi? ¿Qué no está bien?

Midorima Shintaro: Con Takao, todo está realmente mal con él…

Kise se quedó observando su celular impresionado. Esa era la primera vez en su vida, que veía que Midorima se abriera a comentar algo así con alguien. Se sintió feliz por unos segundos. Le alegraba ver que el tsundere de su amigo sintiera esa confianza con él. Aunque después de todo lo vivido, todos se habían abierto mucho más entre sí y con él particularmente.

Ryouta K: ¿Quieres conversar mejor? ¿Prefieres que te llame?

Midorima Shintaro: …. Kise pudo ver como Midorima titubeó por esos momentos. Puesto que ni el mismo Midorima tenía claro qué hacer. – No lo sé, no sé si pueda hablar de esto…

Ryouta K: Midorimacchi, dime con sinceridad ¿Estás enamorado de Takao?

Midorima Shintaro: Sí - contestó Midorima sin siquiera pensarlo. Lo escribió de inmediato. Quería que Kise lo supiera, quería que alguien más supiera por lo que estaba pasando y sintiendo en esos momentos.

Ryouta K: Ya veo …

Midorima Shintaro: ¿Sabes si están saliendo con Momoi?

Ryouta K: No sé nada al respecto, Aomine tampoco me ha comentado nada…

Midorima Shintaro: ¿En serio no sabes nada Kise?

Ryouta K: En serio Midorimacchi, si supiera algo te lo diría…

Midorima Shintaro: ¿Podrías ayudarme a averiguar?

Ryouta K: Sí, trataré de averiguar, no te preocupes. Pero tu ves a Takao a diario ¿no han podido conversar?

Midorima Shintaro: No, Takao me habla lo justo y necesario. He intentado acercarme a él, pero no ha sido posible. Él hace como que nada hubiera pasado. Pero sé que lo hace para no preocupar a los demás o al entrenador. Es como si no existiera.

Ryouta K: Entiendo. De todas formas, sigue intentando hablar con él. Takao valorará tu persistencia. No te rindas tan fácil Midorimacchi. Piensa en todas las veces que tú lo has rechazado y él ha continuado intentando acercarse a ti…

Midorima Shintaro: La verdad es que no quiero insistirle, menos rogarle …

Ryouta K: Te digo algo Midorimacchi … en las relaciones con las personas, muchas veces debemos dejar nuestro orgullo de lado. De nada te sirve en este caso. Si dejas que te gane el orgullo ahora, podría ser demasiado tarde después. No vayas a perder a Takao por eso.

Midorima Shintaro: Sabes, nunca pensé que estaría hablando contigo de esto…

Ryouta K: La verdad yo tampoco, pero me alegra que lo hayas hecho. En verdad, me alegra mucho… :,)

Midorima Shintaro: Gracias Kise. Si te soy sincero, esto me tiene muy mal. No sé qué hacer…

Ryouta K: Por ahora deberás esperar. Si Takao se acerca a ti, por favor controla ese carácter tuyo y trátalo bien Midorimacchi. Trágate por una vez cualquier tipo de palabra ofensiva hacia él…

Midorima Shintaro: ¿Esa es tu manera de apoyarme?

Ryouta K: Tengo que ser honesto contigo, no saco nada diciéndote que todo lo haces bien cuando no es así. Cuando uno está en pareja, debe hacer varios esfuerzos por controlarse ¿Sabes cuántas veces tuve que pelear con Daiki para que las cosas funcionaran? ¿Por todo lo que hemos pasado?

Midorima Shintaro: Sí, lo sé. Me imagino que yo soy como Aomine y tú como Takao.

Ryouta K: Si lo ves así, solo puedo decirte una cosa ¡Pobre de Takaocchi! a86; Aomine fue de lo peor al principio … jajaja

Midorima Shintaro: Jajajaja - le contaré eso a Aomine …

Ryouta K: Intenta descansar Midorimacchi. Necesitas dormir y reponer fuerzas. Mañana deberás acercarte de nuevo a él. Me imagino que deben estar entrenando intensivamente.

Midorima Shintaro: Sí, el entrenador nos quiere matar antes de comenzar..

Ryouta K: Bien, ustedes juegan de una forma parecida a la de Kurokocchi y Kagamicchi. Ustedes son como luz y sombra. Se complementan perfectamente en el juego, usa eso a tu favor…

Midorima Shintaro: ¿Cómo hago eso? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Ryouta K: Demuéstrale que confías en él 100% …

Midorima Shintaro: Eso él ya lo sabe…

Ryouta K: Entonces demuéstrale que valoras su amistad. No puedes decirle cosas como que no está a tu altura ¿No?... quizás una disculpa…

Midorima Shintaro: Esta bien, lo pensaré .. gracias Kise.

Ryouta K: De nada Midorimacchi. Mañana intentaré averiguar lo que más pueda. De todas formas te estaré preguntando como van las cosas … : ) ¡Buenas noches!

Midorima Shintaro: Gracias Kise, buenas noches

Kise no podía creer lo que había sucedido. Midorima confidenciándole a él sus problemas amorosos. Esta sorprendido pero triste. Esperaba sinceramente que lo de Momoi y Takao no fuera en serio. Realmente quería que Takao sintiera lo mismo por él. Midorima no era una persona abierta en sus sentimientos, le costaba mucho darse con las personas. Era demasiado tsundere y orgulloso. Si esto terminaba hiriéndolo o lastimándolo, por muy culpa de él que fuera, seguramente provocaría que él se cerraría aún más con las personas de su alrededor. Por eso su padre estaba tan preocupado también.

Dejó su celular en su velador, y sin más se dispuso a dormir.

Esta mañana fue el sorteo de los equipos – dijo el capitán de Shutoku – En nuestro primer partido enfrentaremos a la escuela Fukuda Sogo, donde nos enfrentaremos a uno de los ex compañeros de Midorima, al famoso Haizaki Shogo…

Midorima miró a Takao preocupado. El lo miró de vuelta ya que conocía bien ese nombre. Ambos se miraron preocupados. Eso no era bueno. Nada bueno. Todos lo supieron al verles las caras a ambos. Que ellos dos se mostraran tan preocupados, no era buena señal.

\- ¿Cuál crees que sea el mayor problema con ellos Midorima? – le preguntó su capitán

\- Ese tipo no juega limpio. En la Wintercup pasada, no le preocupó lesionar intencionalmente a Kise. No sufre ningún tipo de culpas al hacer eso. Además el tiene un estilo similar a la copia perfecta que usa Kise, solo que él logra alterar el ritmo del movimiento copiado. Al hacer esto, roba la técnica y ésta ya no puede volver a ser usada.

\- Ohhhhh – exclamaron todos

\- Además – dijo Takao – Ese tipo tiene una obsesión con todos los miembros de la ex generación de los milagros. Desea más que nada robarle ese título a cualquiera de los 5. En la Wintercup pasada, ya no pudo quitárselo a Kise, lo más probable es que ahora, intente derrotar a Midorima con todas sus fuerzas..

\- Espera ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- le preguntó Midorima asombrado

\- Jejeje – rió Takao mostrándole su celular – Satsuki me informó de todo a la hora del almuerzo. ¡No había entendido porqué me había enviado un reporte de todos ellos! Iba a llamarla de vuelta pero se me hizo tarde. A Midorima la mirada se le ensombreció ante ese comentario.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Quién dices que te envío ese informe? – le preguntó el entrenador asombrado

\- Momoi Satsuki, ella era la manager de la generación de los milagros en Teiko, ahora es la actual manager en Too – le respondió Takao sonriente

\- ¿Guuuuua eres amigo de esa belleza?- le preguntaron varios de ellos asombrados

\- jejejeje- rió nuevamente mirando a Midorima para ver su expresión. Pero él ya se había separado de él, para comenzar a practicar sus tiros libres.

\- Oye Midorima ¿Cómo es posible que antes no te pudieras conseguir esta información?- le gritaba el entrenador

\- Porque no me interesa. De todas formas no pienso perder contra ese tipo – dijo ajustándose los lentes. - El año pasado, aún cuando Kise de todas formas lo venció, salió lastimado por ese imbécil – El aún no se ha enfrentado a mí – Verá lo que implica meterse con alguno de nosotros – dijo visiblemente enojado.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya – parece que el gran Midorima después de todo si tiene corazón – le dijo Takao molestándolo. Parece que ahora que estuvieron tanto tiempo juntos, se te ablandó el corazón ¿ehhhhh?

\- No digas esas cosas Takao – le dijo mirándolo con un dejo de tristeza (Takao se sorprendió al verlo) – La verdad me preocupa ese tipo. No me gustaría que hiriera a alguno de nosotros. Además desde que Aomine lo golpeó la vez pasada, todos le tienen sangre en el ojo, me preocupa su presencia. Al parecer tendremos la misión de derrotarlo de inmediato…

\- ¿Ehhhh? ¿Tendremos? – le preguntó señalándose a sí mismo Takao

\- Sí Takao, ese tipo no puede derrotarnos – Tenemos que dejarlos fuera de inmediato… no sabemos cuantos problemas puede generar…

\- En verdad estás preocupado Midorima – comentó Takao. Midorima lo miró triste. Su apellido sonaba tan frío en los labios de Takao. No le gustaba que lo llamara así, pero no podía culparlo, el mismo se lo había pedido miles de veces.

\- Sí Takao, no quiero que ese tipo vaya a perjudicarnos, a ninguno de nosotros – dijo mirando a sus compañeros de equipo - ¿Me ayudarás a vencerlo? – le preguntó tirándole una pelota de basket a las manos.

\- ¡Claro que sí!- le dijo Takao sonriendo lanzándole el balón de vuelta

\- Bien, cuento contigo para eso, sin tus pases, no podré hacerlo – le dijo recibiendo el balón

\- ¡Bah! ¿Ahora confías en mí de nuevo? – le preguntó algo abatido mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

\- Takao – dijo tirando el balón directo al aro para encestarlo (y para deshacerse del balón de una buena vez) – Siempre he confiado en ti y lo sabes - De hecho nunca había confiado tanto en alguna persona. Prueba de eso son mis tiros sin balón – dijo ajustándose los lentes.

\- Si, pero aún así te encanta humillarme – le dijo con los puños apretados

\- Discúlpame Takao, sé que hice mal – le dijo mirándolo con cara de tristeza. - Pero entiende que abusaste de la nula paciencia que ese día tenía burlándote así de mí… ¡Más con ese idiota de Bakagami que apenas soporto! ¡Lo sabes!.

\- Bueno, si lo dices así … ¡Naaaaaa está bien, creo que me sobrepasé! Pero aún así no me sigas tratando mal, ¿Quieres? - No me gusta – le dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Midorima sonrió por primera vez en semanas.

Si bien las cosas con Takao habían mejorado, aún no habían vuelto a ser como antes. El pelinegro seguía mostrándose distante con él. Aun lo llamaba "Midorima". Ya no lo pasaba a buscar por las mañana, no lo paseaba en el carrito ni lo ayudaba a buscar sus lucky ítems. Pero al menos, habían comenzado a almorzar juntos nuevamente. Aún cuando fuera con más personas. Takao era demasiado sociable y gracioso, siempre andaba rodeado de gente. Todos buscaban su compañía. Midorima se contentaba con poder estar cerca suyo y por volver a poder entrenar como siempre lo habían hecho. Takao se veía decidido a ganar y estaba poniendo todo de su parte para lograrlo. Sin dudas, estaba trabajando muy duro para hacerlo. Y ese trabajo, era en conjunto con él.

\- ¡Por fin nos volvemos a reunir! – comentaba Kise feliz al verlos nuevamente.

\- Sí, por fin mañana comenzará la Interhigh – comentó Kuroko

\- Aunque el inicio no quedó exento de polémicas – comentó Aomine

\- Sí, no puedo creer que ese idiota de Haizaki vaya a jugar mañana ¿No era que quería retirarse del Basketball? – comentó Murasakibara

\- Parece que no odia el basketball después de todo ¿No? – reflexionó Kuroko

\- Mañana todos te iremos a apoyar Shintaro – le dijo Akashi al ver la cara de preocupación que en esos momentos tenía Midorima

\- No necesitan hacer eso – comentó Midorima mostrándose indiferente al hecho de que lo fueran a apoyar.

\- ¡Acepta el apoyo idiota! – le gritó molesto Aomine – Ya que ese imbécil, no esperará que todos nos apoyemos. Además que si necesitas ayuda, no dudes que te lo sacaré del camino. Ese idiota hirió a Ryouta el año pasado, no me queda dudas que intentará hacer algo contra ti Midorima..

\- Lo venceré antes de que pueda hacerme algo – le dijo con aires de suficiencia pero convencido. Todos sonrieron ante la confianza que mostraba Mirodima en sus capacidades.

\- Aún cuando sé que lo harás – le dijo Akashi mirándolo fijamente – Debes tener cuidado Shintaro, ese tipo es capaz de cualquier cosa.

\- Sí Akashi, lo sé – Pero él volcará toda su ira y enojo en mí. Él intentará quitarme el título de haber pertenecido a la Generación de los Milagros y aun cuando pueda sonar todo lo absurdo que parezca, no estoy dispuesto a entregárselo a ese imbécil – dijo molesto.

\- ¡Así se habla Midorimacchi! – le dijo Kise mirándolo feliz.

\- Sí – le contestó Midorima.

\- Entonces mañana nos veremos nuevamente en el estadio – comentó Akashi.

\- ¿No nos tomarán fotos mañana? ¿Verdad? – preguntó Kuroko algo asustado.

\- jajajaja – rieron todos.

\- Seguramente sí nos tomarán algunas – rió Akashi – Así que mañana vayan con su mejor cara.

Antes de que todos se fueran, Kise detuvo unos segundos a Midorima.

\- No me ha sido posible averiguar nada aún. Aomine no quiere ni saber del tema. Mañana trataré de hablar con Momoicchi directamente.

\- Gracias Kise. Como ya sabes, las cosas con Takao están algo mejor, pero sigue hablando con ella siempre. Ella suele llamarlo durante los entrenamientos.

\- ¿Durante los entrenamientos dices?

\- Sí – le contestó él.

\- ¡Qué extraño que haga eso Momoicchi! ¿No crees?.

\- ¿Extraño?.

\- Si, ya que ella odia que en los entrenamientos los jugadores se distraigan – le dijo Kise pensativo.

\- Bueno, no sé. Quizás no tiene clara la hora de los entrenamientos…

\- ¡Buena suerte mañana Midorimacchi! – le dijo Kise para desviar el tema. Estaba más que claro para sus ojos que Momoi estaba detrás de algo.

\- Gracias Kise, nos vemos – le dijo el peli verde al retirarse.

\- Por fin nos volvemos a ver las caras Shintaro – le dijo Haizaki a Midorima.

\- Favor llámame por mi apellido Nanodayo – No te tomes tantas libertades conmigo – le dijo Midorima mirándolo seriamente.

\- Jajajaja – veo que no cambias en nada – Sigues con esos aires de grandeza – Pues bien, hoy verás que soy mejor que tú, te derrotaré – le dijo nuevamente Haizaki.

\- Has que este juego sea interesante ¿quieres? -No quiero que este juego se convierta en algo muy humillante para ti Nanodayo.

\- Tsk – Me encantará humillarte a ti y a todo tu equipo de pacotilla – le dijo pasando su dedos por su lengua.

\- Deberías dejar de hacer esos gestos repulsivos. Es bastante asqueroso que te pases la lengua por esas manos sucias – le dijo acomodándose los lentes para luego ir a tomar posición.

\- ¡Midorimacci, buena suerteeee! – le gritaba feliz y en forma muy efusiva Kise.

\- ¡Si, Midorima-kun tú puedes! – le decía Kuroko cuando Midorima fijó la vista en el grupo completo. Todos se habían sentado juntos a ver el partido.

\- Shintaro, buena suerte – le dijo Akashi sonriendo.

Midorima se alegró de verlos a todos ahí, tan cerca suyo. Sonrió ampliamente, aún cuando Momoi hubiera asistido y arruinado su momento al gritar:

\- Midorin, ¡Mucha suerte! – Kazunari, ¡vamos, tú puedes guapo!.

Aunque Momoi era Momoi, y él no la podría odiar solo por estar con Takao.

Nadie quedó indiferente a la presencia de todos ellos en las gradas. Haizaki se molestó sobremanera al verlos ahí. Por su lado, Takao también se sorprendió. No pensaba que todos hubieran quedado tan buenos amigos luego de su participación en la campaña de publicidad. Para él resultaba impensado que todos pudieran estar sentados juntos para apoyarlos. Menos Akashi. Takao volvía a sentirse intranquilo. Miraba muy sorprendido a todos. De pronto Akashi fijó su vista en Takao. Al principio solo lo observó, pero le sonrió con algo de altanería (o al menos eso le pareció a Takao).

\- ¡Vaya Midorima! ¡Esto si que es una sorpresa! Nunca pensé que ellos vendrían a apoyarte – le dijo Takao sin poder salir de su asombro. Midorima lo miró sonriente y corrió a posicionarse, cuando vio como Takao miraba nuevamente hacia las gradas, seguramente a Momoi.

Rápidamente, Shutoku tomó la delantera. Los tiros libres de Midorima tenían sobrepasado al equipo Sogo. Haizaki no podía estar más furioso por ello.

\- No creas que te será tan fácil derrotarme imbécil – le gritaba Haizaki.

\- No necesito derrotarte – le decía Midorima secándose el sudor – Solo necesito no fallar con mis tiros de larga distancia. Mis compañeros se encargarán del resto. No necesito enfrentarme a ti para vencerte. -Este es un juego de equipo, pero tú claramente no sabes lo que eso.

\- Claramente no podrías vencerme e – le dijo Haizaki sonriendo – No tienes la técnica suficiente para vencerme. Si no fuera por esos molestos tiros de 3 puntos, no podrías hacer nada en mi contra.

\- No necesito demostrarte nada a ti – Solo necesito dejarte fuera – Y gracias por regalarme los primeros dos tiempos del partido – le dijo Midorima sonriendo cuando el segundo tiempo llegaba a su fin.

(Mientras, en los camarines de Sogo).

\- Maldición – gritaba furioso Haizaki – Tienen que detener a ese imbécil - ¿Acaso no pueden hacer nada bien? – les gritaba al resto de sus compañeros de equipo mientras se encontraban en el receso.

\- Pero si tú no confías en nosotros ¿No era que te teníamos que dejar todo a ti? – le dijo uno de sus compañeros.

\- ¡Hagan algo que sea! – les gritó molesto tirando su botella de agua al suelo con una furia incontrolable.

\- Contrólate y deja de gritar – le dijo el capitán de su equipo – Sabes, hay una forma de hacer que pierdan.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Cuál? – le preguntó.

\- Tienes que acabar con el corazón de ese equipo – le dijo mirando de reojo al equipo de Shutoku.

\- ¿A Midorima? – le preguntó.

\- No, no a él idiota – le contestó molesto.

\- ¿A quién entonces? – le preguntó enojado.

\- Tu mismo acabas de decir que en u él no te podría vencer, pues bien, debemos eliminar a su armador central del juego, al número 10, a ese Takao Kazunari. Acabemos con él y de seguro el equipo entero se caerá a pedazos – comentó.

\- Será difícil acabar con él, gracias a su ojo de halcón – comentó Haizaki.

\- Sin considerar que el arbitro nos podrá expulsar- comentó otro miembro del equipo.

\- Cállate, harán lo que que se les diga o retírense de inmediato – gritó Haizaki.

\- Esta batalla la tienes tu con todos tus ex compañeros, esta no es nuestra batalla…

\- Está bien, está bien – les dijo el capitán llamando a la calma – Esta podrá ser su batalla, pero también es de nosotros. Vamos perdiendo, y la verdad, no quiero perder en mi primer partido. A todos nos ha costado bastante llegar hasta aquí y también representamos a nuestra escuela. No podemos permitir que quedemos eliminados ahora y en forma bochornosa. Soy de la idea de eliminar a ese idiota. Si ustedes no quieren hacerlo, yo lo haré – La idea es dejarlo fuera de este partido. Así Midorima solo, no podrá hacer todo. Depende del número 10 para recibir los pases y poder tomarse el tiempo para lanzar.

\- Sí eso es verdad – comentaron los demás

\- Bien, cuento con ustedes – dijo sonriendo en forma malvada.

Mientras tanto…

\- Ten cuidado Midorima, ese tipo seguramente se tirará en contra tuya con todo durante este tercer tiempo – le dijo su entrenador

\- Sí entrenador, lo tendré – le dijo ajustándose tranquilamente la cinta de sus dedos.

\- Estás muy tranquilo – le dijo Takao apoyado sobre la muralla mientras lo miraba detenidamente.

\- La primera mitad, fue más fácil de lo que pensé. Si ese idiota me desafía en 1 a 1, seguramente me dará problemas, pero lo venceré – El nunca me ha enfrentado de esa manera, creo que lo podré sorprender. Sino, mientras no siga fallando mis tiros de 3 puntos, no perderemos la ventaja – le dijo tocando su Lucky Item del día.

\- Sí, también creo que fue demasiado fácil – Pero no te confíes, llevamos 15 puntos de ventaja, no es tanto tampoco.

\- Me encargaré de ampliar esa diferencia. Solo continúa pasándome el balón a mí y los demás sigan defendiendo y atacando como hasta ahora. – Mientras ellos no muestren cambios significativos, no tendremos que cambiar nuestra forma de jugar – comentó Midorima. Takao miró a su entrenador y capitán y ambos asintieron dándole la razón al peliverde.

\- Ok, si así ustedes lo quieren lo haré, solo cuídate Midorima, no creo que esto sea todo lo que pueden hacer – le dijo Takao preocupado

\- ¿Estás preocupado por mí Takao? – le preguntó divertido. Esa era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se veía tan preocupado por algo o por él en particular.

\- Algo no me gusta de ellos. Ten en cuenta que algo harán, ellos no querrán perder tan fácilmente, eso es todo. Solo cuídate ¿Quieres?

\- Sí Takao – le dijo Midorima colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Takao. Esa era la primera vez que compartían ese tipo de preocupación. Takao sonrió algo avergonzado.

\- ¡Vamos equipo! – gritó el capitán y todos salieron al encuentro.

\- ¿Qué pasa Akashicchi? ¿Qué llamó tu atención de esa forma? – le preguntó exaltado Kise cuando vio como Akashi había cambiado su semblante drásticamente luego de las primeras dos canastas.

\- Ellos cambiaron – comentó refiriéndose al equipo de Haizaki.

\- ¿Cambiaron? – preguntó Kise mirándolos sorprendido.

\- Sí, algo traman – Sus miradas son diferentes, ya no se están concentrando en Shintaro, pareciera que cambiaron su objetivo.

\- ¿Cómo que lo cambiaron? Si no es Midorimacchi ¿quién es? – le preguntó Kise inquieto.

\- No estoy tan seguro todavía – No están mostrándome a quien tienen en la mira… pero si me preguntan, creo que su blanco ahora es sin lugar a dudas Takao.

\- ¿Takao-kun? – preguntó asustado Kuroko.

\- Sí Tetsuya – le respondió mirando fijamente toda la escena

\- Pero él tiene el ojo del halcón, no les será tan difícil sorprenderlo ¿Verdad? – preguntó asustada Momoi. Todos la miraron asombrados.

\- No para un jugador normal, pero Haizaki no lo es de todas formas. Él era miembro titular en Teiko, era uno de nosotros. Sus habilidades están sin dudas por encima a las de Takao. Aún cuando él sea un jugador en quien se puede confiar plenamente – comentó Akashi.

\- Espero que no le suceda nada malo a Kazunari – dijo Momoi preocupada- Todos volvieron a mirarla. Era demasiado extraño escuchar hablar así a Momoi de alguien que no fuera Kuroko. Resultaba bastante bizarro.

\- Momoicchi, no te preocupes. Midorimacchi no dejará que a Takaocchi le suceda algo malo, mientras él esté en la cancha, nada malo debería suceder.

\- Si, eso es verdad, Midorin no dejará que lastimen a Kazunari – comentó ella tranquilizándose un poco.

Luego el equipo de Sogo cambió su estrategia. Los jugadores se reacomodaron y la marcación se volvió muy estricta sobre Takao. Lo habían bloqueado totalmente. No podía avanzar ni moverse. Esa jugada tomó de sorpresa al equipo de Shutoku, por lo cual, Haizaki pudo anotar fácilmente.

El marcador se comenzó a estrechar, y con Takao y su ojo neutralizado, no podían anotar.

\- Jajajajaja parece que ahora si comienza el verdadero partido, ¿no crees Shintaro? – le preguntaba burlesco Haizaki.

\- No creas que dependo solo de Takao, idiota – le contestó – Recuerda que mi radio de tiro es toda la cancha – le dijo tirando del balón de extremo a extremo, logrando encestar.

\- Tsk – puede ser, pero sin él, te será cada vez más difícil obtener el balón, mientras que nosotros anotaremos hasta acabar con ustedes - le dijo mientras anotaban dos puntos luego del contraataque que realizaron.

\- Las cosas se están complicando para Midorimacchi – comentó Kise mirando el partido sin siquiera pestañar. Estaba todo demasiado reñido. El marcador casi estaba empatado.

En eso, el equipo de Sogo abre un poco la marcación, lo suficiente como para que Takao logre escabullirse. Logró avanzar libremente por unos segundos, logra tomar el balón y lo pasa velozmente a Midorima, quien lo atrapa rápidamente, lo lanza y encesta a la perfección. Midorima se da vuelta para celebrar el pase de Takao, cuando de pronto escucha el pitazo del arbitro. Todo fue muy rápido. Tanto que no alcanzó a darse cuenta que era lo que había sucedido. Pero al darse vuelta, se percata de que Takao estaba tirado en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, agarrándose fuertemente la mano.

\- ¡Kazunari! – gritó Momoi desde las gradas.

\- ¡Takaocchi! – gritó Kise asustado.

Todo el estadio rugió. Pero el arbitro no había logrado percatarse de nada. Midorima mira horrorizado a Takao en esos momentos y mira fijamente a Haizaki quien sonreía con satisfacción.

\- Veamos ahora si logras vencerme con tu amigo fuera de combate.

\- Lo hiciste a propósito ¿verdad? – le gritó furioso, yéndose de frente a él totalmente fuera de si. Takao seguía en el suelo. Solo bastó con que Midorima escuchara unos lamentos provenientes de su boca, para que fuera de lleno a golpearle. En ese momento no le importaba nada más que Takao. Quería matar al estúpido de Haizaki. Él había lastimado al hombre que él amaba. Takao yacía en el suelo quejándose de dolor.

\- ¡Shintaro detente! – le gritó Akashi. Takao levantó la vista y pudo darse cuenta de lo que iba a suceder. Midorima lo iba a golpear y sería expulsado de inmediato. El arbitro lo seguía con la mirada en esos momentos. Pero a Midorima parecía no importarle nada. Lo iba a matar si podía en esos momentos.

\- ¡Detente Shin-chan! – le gritó Takao tratando de colocarse de pie, con su mano izquierda siendo acunada por la derecha. -¡No vayas a hacer una tontería!.

Midorima al escuchar cómo Takao lo llamó en esos momentos, hizo que se detuviera de inmediato. Se detuvo y lo miró fijamente. Vio de inmediato los ojos llorosos de Takao en esos momentos y como aún tenía algunas lágrimas en sus mejillas. Midorima se acercó rápidamente a él mientras el entrenador pedía tiempo afuera.

\- ¿Qué pretendías hacer Shin-chan? ¿En verdad ibas a golpearlo?

\- Sí, no puedo creer que te lastimó – le dijo Midorima tomando la muñeca lastimada de Takao. – Perdóname Takao, me confié, me distraje, no debí haberme descuidado. Debí haberme dado cuenta…

\- No tenías como saberlo, tranquilo – le dijo aún con ojos llorosos (aun cuando eran más de emoción en esos momentos que de dolor).

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele? – le preguntó afligido.

\- Sí, bastante – No sé si podré seguir jugando – Lo siento – dijo bajando el rostro avergonzado.

\- No te disculpes idiota – le dijo Midorima sin soltar la mano de Takao – Esto es solo mi culpa.

\- Shin-chan, derrota a ese idiota por mí quieres. Lo lamento pero no podré seguir – Sollozó amargamente, ante la mirada satisfactoria de todo el equipo de Sogo.

\- No llores Takao – le dijo colocando su mano en sus sudados cabellos. – Yo me encargaré, nosotros nos encargaremos. Ahora verán lo que todos somos capaces de hacer – le dijo mirando fijamente a Haizaki con una mirada tan terrorífica que hizo que el mismo Takao se estremeciera. Aunque pareciera imposible, Midorima había logrado entrar en la zona por primera vez en su vida, gracias a esa rabia descontrolada que sentía.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Shintaro está en la zona! – exclamó sorprendido gratamente Akashi. Ya pueden dar por finalizado el partido. Shintaro ganará en forma abismante. Haizaki ya no tiene nada más que hacer.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? ¡excelente Midorimacchi!– comentó Kise apoyando la espalda en el respaldo del asiento.

\- Sí – Nada detendrá ahora a Shintaro – Él ahora sacará a relucir, todo el potencial que tiene – comentó Akashi feliz.

Y así fue. Midorima y su equipo, barrieron con ellos. El equipo de Sogo, no pudo volver a encestar. Midorima realmente los aniquiló.

Al retirarse del estadio, Midorima decidió acompañar a Takao hasta su casa.

\- Me alegro que no fuera nada serio – le dijo Midorima mientras caminaban.

\- Aun así no podré jugar el próximo partido – le contestó Takao triste – Tendré que esperar a que se desinflame.

\- Eso no importará, ya verás que ganaremos igual – le dijo a fin de tranquilizarlo.

\- ¿A ti no te importa que no juegue? ¿Verdad? – le preguntó Takao dejando de caminar, sosteniendo su mano.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No!… ¿Por qué dices eso?- le respondió sorprendido. La verdad no esperaba que Takao dijera eso.

\- Ahora que ya puedes entrar en la zona, me imagino que ya no necesitas que juegue ¿Verdad? – le preguntó triste Takao.

\- ¡Nooo! ¡Takao no he dicho eso! – le gritó algo desesperado. No entendía porqué lo estaba tomando así.

\- Para ti todos somos innecesarios. Después de todo, te tienes a ti mismo y con eso es suficiente ¿verdad?.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – gritó Midorima furioso -¿Hasta cuándo Takao? – le dijo intentando ahogar el sollozo, pero fue imposible, ya que su voz se había quebrado por completo. Takao abrió los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa. Eso si que no se lo esperaba.

\- ¿Midorima? – le dijo acercándose a él, pero el peli verde no le pudo contestar. Tenía una de sus manos cubriendo su rostro en esos momentos. -¿Shintaro? – le preguntó suavemente.

\- Entré en la zona solo por ti – le dijo en un susurro. - Estaba furioso por verte herido. No pude soportarlo. Pero tú insistes en seguir discutiendo conmigo, y yo.. yo no quiero esto, no más – sollozó.

\- Shin-chan – le dijo suavemente pero Midorima no pudo evitar soltar otro sollozo.

\- Ya casi llegamos a tu casa – le dijo Midorima sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara. – Desde aquí ya puedes caminar solo…

\- ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa Shin-chan? – le preguntó Takao mirándolo de reojo – Seguramente Midorima no querría que en su casa lo vieran así.

\- No gracias – le dijo sacándose los anteojos para poder limpiarse los ojos y secarse las lágrimas.

\- Shin-chan ¿En serio entraste en la zona a causa mía? – le preguntó Takao esperanzado, sentía una ganas enormes de abrazarlo.

\- Sí – susurró apenas – No fue fácil verte tirado en el suelo, sufriendo…quería matar a ese tipo.

\- Debo reconocer que lo que más me dolió en esos momentos, fue pensar que ya no podría jugar más durante el campeonato. En verdad pensé que me había lesionado. Debe haber sido realmente difícil para Kise ¿Sabes?.

\- Si, lo fue. Aún lo sigue siendo. Sé que quiere jugar. Vernos desde las gradas, no debe ser fácil para él – dijo mirando hacia un lugar que solo él veía.

\- Sí – comentó Takao.

\- Adiós Takao, nos vemos mañana – le dijo tomando su bolso y disponiéndose a caminar el resto del camino que quedaba para su casa.

\- Hasta mañana – le respondió Takao sin saber que decirle a Midorima para detenerlo. Pero el peli verde se alejó rápidamente de su lado.

Midorima regresó a su casa. Sus padres y hermana ya habían llegado del estadio. Ellos habían ido a ver el partido y estaban asombrados con el gran talento demostrado por él. Sin lugar a dudas, este había sido el mejor partido que en su vida había jugado Shintaro.

\- ¡Hijo que bueno que llegaste!- le dijo su padre al verlo. Pero los ojos de su hijo le indicaron que no todo estaba bien.

\- ¿Todo bien? – le preguntó su madre preocupada al verlo.

\- Sí, solo estoy cansado – le respondió al ver su cara de preocupación.

\- ¿Cómo está Takao? – le preguntó su padre nada convencido.

\- Bien. – Se quedará un partido sin jugar, pero no tiene fractura ni nada. Solo se la torció.

\- Me alegro – dijo su padre más tranquilo.

\- ¿Quieres que te convide de mi jugo? – le preguntó su hermana pequeña ofreciéndole su vaso de jugo. Midorima sonrió. Su hermana siempre era muy cariñosa con él.

\- No, gracias – le contestó revolviéndole en forma cariñosa sus cabellos. Su hermana sonrió feliz.

\- Hijo, el partido estuvo increíble. Jugaste sumamente bien – le dijo su padre.

\- ¡Siii muy bien!- exclamó su hermana aplaudiendo feliz - ¡Mi Oniii-chan es el mejor!.

\- Gracias – le respondió comenzando a impacientarse. Necesitaba llegar a su dormitorio urgente.

\- Esta bien Shintaro, ve a tu alcoba – le dijo su padre al notar lo ansioso que estaba.

\- Sí – le respondió él subiendo a su habitación.

Ahí se pudo recostar de inmediato. Se sacó su ropa, se colocó el pijama y se acostó. No quería saber nada del mundo. Estaba feliz por haber ganado, por haber entrado en la zona por primera vez en su vida. La sensación se había sentido demasiado bien, pero no podía disfrutar esa victoria. Su amistad con Takao estaba francamente deteriorada. No podían estar sin pelear. Los desencuentros se estaba volviendo tortuosos.

Llevaba un buen rato así. Quería poder dormir. Estaba a punto de lograrlo, cuando golpearon a su puerta.

\- Onii- chan, vino tu amigo Takao a verte – le dijo su pequeña hermana.

\- Dile que ahora no puedo verlo – le respondió – Quiero dormir – le dijo sin siquiera mirarla.

\- No te preocupes linda, ya entré – le dijo Takao guiñándole un ojo a la hermana pequeña de Midorima mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó aturdido.

\- Quiero saber si es verdad – le dijo casi en un susurro – Su voz sonaba agitada, de seguro había corrido para llegar a su casa.

\- ¿Saber si es verdad qué? – le preguntó mirándolo por encima de su almohada.

\- Hablé con Kise, sabes .. - le dijo intentando normalizar su voz.

Midorima abrió los ojos de par en par. Buscó sus lentes rápidamente y se los colocó.

\- ¿Kise? ¿Qué tiene que ver Kise aquí? – le preguntó temiendo lo peor.

\- Satsuki estuvo con él hoy observando el partido. Ellos conversaron de ti. Ella me contó … y yo … no pude evitarlo. Tuve que llamarlo para preguntarle si era verdad… - le dijo acelerado.

\- ¿Qué diablos te dijo ese imbécil Takao? – le preguntó Midorima aterrado. Esperaba que Kise no hubiera empeorado todo. Pero si Takao había corrido hasta su casa para aclarar las cosas, "algo" sin dudas, debía de haberle dicho.

Takao lo miró dudoso. Se notaba que estaba nervioso. Tenía sus manos empuñadas. Midorima sabía que tenía miedo de preguntar. Se notaba sumamente alterado.

\- Takao me estás matando de los nervios ¿Quieres decirme que te dijo ese imbécil?.

\- ¿Es verdad… que? – Midorima contempló como Takao comenzaba a temblar.

\- Takao ¿Es verdad qué cosa?.

\- ¿Es verdad qué…. es verdad… que estás enamorado de mí?

Midorima no podía creer lo que Takao le había preguntado. Juraba por Dios que mataría a Kise. Eso ya lo había decidido. No podía creer que Kise lo hubiera traicionado así. Pero pensaría en eso después. Ahora debía decidir que le contestaría a Takao. Pero si Kise le había contado, no sacaba nada con ocultarlo. Lo mejor sería que Takao se enterase de una vez por todas, y así acabar con toda esa incertidumbre y tortura.

\- Sí – le respondió.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – le preguntó casi en shock.

\- Cómo si tuviera sentido del humor Takao - ¿Crees que podría bromear con algo así?- le dijo resignado.

Takao ocultó su rostro bajo su pelo. Parecía estar en algún grado de shock. Midorima lo miró detenidamente y vio como por los ojos de Takao comenzaron a correr unas finísimas lágrimas.

\- Discúlpame Takao, no te quiero causar problemas con esto – le dijo Midorima mirándolo preocupado. Takao producto de la impresión, no hacía nada más que llorar en esos momentos. – ¡Dios, te juro que voy a matar a Kise hoy mismo! – exclamó.

\- Aunque él me lo dijo, nunca le creí. Jamás esperé que fuera cierto – susurró.

\- Pues lo es, yo mismo le conté todo a ese idiota. – Todo esto es culpa mía, no debí confiar en él – comentó Midorima agarrándose la cabeza frustrado. La reacción de Takao le dejaba claro que él no sentía lo mismo por él.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste directamente a mí? – le preguntó Takao quien aún se mantenía estático en el mismo lugar.

\- ¿Cómo te lo iba a decir a ti? - ¡Después de todo estás con Momoi! - ¡No podía entrometerme ahí!. Aunque debo reconocer que fue después por verlos juntos que me di cuenta, aunque creo que ya era demasiado tarde…

\- ¿Demasiado tarde? – le preguntó Takao mirándolo sin dejar de llorar.

\- Takao no llores, no haré nada. No interferiré entre tu y Momoi, no te preocupes. Solo quiero que sigamos siendo amigos, como antes, eso es todo – le dijo Midorima acercándose a él.

\- Sabes que eso no podrá ser posible – le dijo Takao llorando más fuerte aún – Midorima sentía que su corazón se le iba a partir en dos. Fue tanto su malestar en esos momentos, que todo le dio vueltas. Tuvo que sentarse rápidamente en su cama a fin de no caer al suelo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Takao corriendo a alcanzarlo.

\- No, creo que no – le respondió desfigurando su rostro. Era muy doloroso todo. Esa situación lo estaba destrozando por completo.

Takao sin pensar nada, se lanzó a su cuello y lo abrazó fuertemente. Nada le importó su mano en esos momentos, ni el dolor que le causó lanzarse así de violento encima de Midorima, pero no iba a permitir que el peli verde se sintiera así de mal por su culpa.

\- Te amo Shin-chan – dejó escapar por entre sus labios.

\- ¿Qué dices Takao? – le preguntó Midorima quien ya lo tenía atrapado entre sus brazos.

\- Qué te amo Shintaro, te amo mucho – sollozó.

\- ¡Imposible! – exclamó Midorima.

\- Desde hace mucho tiempo… - susurró entre sollozos ahogados.

\- ¡Gracias a Dios! – exclamó Midorima sosteniéndole fuertemente entre sus brazos.

\- ¡Cuando Kise me contó todo, no pude esperar venir corriendo hasta acá! – le dijo Takao secándose las lágrimas.

\- ¿Entonces deberé agradecerle por esto? – le preguntó sonriendo Midorima.

\- Sí, al menos yo lo haré. Él me dijo que no tuviera miedo, que tú me querías, que me amabas. No pude esperar a venir a ver si era verdad. Nunca creí tener alguna oportunidad contigo, siempre pensé que amabas a Akashi…- le dijo algo molesto al mencionar ese nombre.

\- ¿Akashi? - No, él nunca me ha gustado. Él no tiene tu sentido del humor y ni tu frescura. Yo necesito a alguien como tú a mi lado. Tus risas, bromas y forma de ser, me alegran demasiado el día. Debo reconocer que te he extrañado mucho, me has hecho mucha falta – dijo colocando su frente en su hombro.

\- Shin-chan – le dijo Takao abrazándolo más fuerte aún.

\- Takao ¿Y Momoi? - ¿Tienes algo con ella? – le preguntó asustado. Después de todo, no quería que ella sufriera o saliera lastimada con esta situación.

\- Solo somos amigos, nada más. Ella sabe lo que siento por ti – le respondió para tranquilizarlo.

\- O sea que Momoi planificó todo para hacerme creer que ustedes estaban saliendo para molestarme - comentó Midorima uniendo cabos sueltos.

\- Sí, algo así – le contestó Takao sonriendo divertido.

\- Bueno, lo logró. Ella nos conoce demasiado bien a todos – sonrió Midorima.

\- Sí – respondió Takao – Y los quiere mucho a todos. Me sorprendió saber cuanto te aprecia a ti y a los demás.

Midorima lo miró y sonrió feliz. En verdad, se sentía demasiado feliz de estar abrazado a Takao de esa manera.

\- Takao ¿Puedo besarte? – le preguntó Midorima algo sonrojado.

\- Si – le respondió Takao posando sus labios sobre los de su amigo peli verde, de inmediato. No esperó ningún segundo más. Ya habían esperado demasiado tiempo. No le daría tiempo a Midorima para arrepentirse ni para avergonzarse.

\- ¡Vaya!- ¡qué bien se siente esto Takao! – comentó.

\- Si – le respondió Takao profundizando más el beso aún.

Esa noche, luego de despedirse de Takao, Midorima le envió un nuevo mensaje a Kise:

\- Por un momento pensé en asesinarte por haberle contado todo a Takao, pero creo que solo puedo decirte: ¡Gracias Kise!.

Kise sonrió al verlo. Estaba feliz. Cuando Momoi le contó la verdad, él no dudó en ningún momento en hablar con Takao. El mismo había sugerido que Takao lo llamara directamente para contarle de primera fuente todo. Sabía que Midorima lo estaba pasando mal, que estaba sufriendo. Y todo por no atreverse a hablar con Takao.

\- De nada Midorimacchi, me alegro que hayas cambiado de parecer respecto del asesinato – escribió Kise.

\- Si, gracias a ti todo resultó increíble hoy. Takao y yo estamos juntos – le escribió algo avergonzado.

\- ¡Me alegro montones! – le contestó.

\- Gracias Kise, en serio. Después de todo, no eres tan idiota como creía – le escribió para no exponer tanto sus sentimientos.

\- Vaya, sigues tan tsundere como siempre. Pero no importa, me alegra que estés feliz. ¡Te lo mereces Midorimacchi!.

\- Gracias Ryouta – le escribió Midorima.

\- De nada Tsundere Shintaro – le respondió dándole a entender que comprendía perfectamente lo que Midorima quería. De ahora en adelante, comenzarían a llamarse por sus nombres. Eso a Kise lo hizo inmensamente feliz.


	47. Familia Akashi

(*******)

\- ¿Qué haces aquí afuera en la terraza hijo? Llegaste temprano, no te escuché llegar – le dijo Masaomi a su hijo.

\- Es un día agradable, quise salir a tomar un poco de aire – le respondió Akashi.

\- ¿Con tu notebook? – le preguntó.

\- Sí – le respondió – Estaba hablando con Atsushi a través de una video llamada.

\- ¿Cuándo llegará?.

\- Se quedará unos días finalizada la Interhigh. Su entrenadora no le permitió venir a quedarse acá. Quiere al equipo concentrado – le contestó Akashi algo molesto.

\- Ya veo – comentó Masaomi. – Finalmente pasado mañana será tu debut – dijo éste entusiasmado, ya que este año sería la primera vez que iría a ver a su hijo jugar.

\- Sí, al fin debutaremos – le contestó algo risueño al ver la cara de emoción de su padre.

\- ¿Ohhh colocaste las fotos de la campaña de publicidad como fondo de pantalla? – le preguntó Masaomi sorprendido al ver cómo el computador de Akashi comenzaba a pasar las imágenes como diapositivas.

\- Sí – dijo mirando sonriente las imágenes.

\- ¿Las tienes todas? – le preguntó asombrado.

\- Sí, la productora nos compartió todas las imágenes en un pendrive – Hay algunas demasiado graciosas. La verdad, nos hemos reído mucho con ellas y también nos hemos hecho harto bullyng entre nosotros también a causa de las mismas.

\- Mira que sales bien en esta hijo – sonrió Masaomi con cariño. Akashi miraba atento las reacciones de su padre – Ese perro es en verdad muy simpático – rio.

\- Se sabe el centro de atención y es feliz – comentó Akashi burlesco pensando en número dos.

\- Pero conoce su papel a la perfección – rio Masaomi – Se sabe parte importante del grupo.

\- Así es, hasta me dan ganas de adoptarlo – sonrió.

\- ¿Te gustaría tener uno? – le preguntó sorprendido

\- No me gustan mucho los perros – le respondió Akashi pensativo – No soportaría que no me hiciera caso a decir verdad…

\- Jajajaja – rio Masaomi – Pero hijo ¿Cómo dices eso? ¡Si esa es la gracia de los animales! – Nada mejor que encontrar la casa hecha un desastre y la cara de culpabilidad que ponen al ser descubiertos – Además que se pueden entrenar … - No creo que puedas tener problemas en hacer que un perro te obedezca, luego de ver lo que eres capaz de hacer …

\- ¿Lo que soy capaz de hacer? – le preguntó sorprendido

\- Ehhh bueno, sí …. – le dijo Masaomi de pronto, retomando la compostura

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso padre? - le preguntó Akashi mirándolo fijamente

\- Bueno, mal que mal pudiste someter a todos tus amigos de participar en esa campaña junto con Ryouta. - Negociaste … perdón le impusiste tus términos a Sato – rio al recordar esa escena – He visto como todos te obedecen sin titubear. No creo que no puedas manejar a un perro – rio nuevamente

\- Ya veo – le dijo pensativo – Pero no creas que todos me obedecen tan fácilmente.

\- Claramente tu amigo gigante no lo hace siempre. Pero de todas formas te respeta y aprecia mucho. En verdad él no te teme, aún cuando tus ojos cambien… - comentó Masaomi para quien ese tema aun no estaba zanjado entre los dos. Su hijo siempre evitaba contestar.

\- ¿Otra vez con eso? ¿Qué crees que pasa con mis ojos padre? – le preguntó Akashi fríamente. Ese tema debía parar pronto.

\- Eso me gustaría saber. Te lo he preguntado, pero siempre evades responder.

\- ¿Acaso crees que cambian? – le preguntó con una sonrisa un tanto petulante.

\- Claro que cambian – Algunas veces están iguales, como ahora… -Pero cuando te enojas mucho cambian de color …

\- No entiendo porqué dices esos disparates – le dijo poniéndose aún mas serio – ¿No crees que es un juego de luz? – le preguntó burlesco

\- ¿Por quien me tomas Seijuro? – le preguntó algo molesto Masaomi – Que su hijo lo tomara por idiota no le agradaba para nada.

\- No entiendo que es lo que quieres decir …

\- ¿En serio? pues lo que yo no entiendo, es porqué me respondes con evasivas cada vez que te pregunto de frente por tus ojos. Cada vez que te enojas, cambian – Uno rojo y el otro amarillo…

\- ¿Tienes idea de lo imposible y ridículo que es que eso pase?- le burlándose de él

\- Al principio pensé que lo era, pero tengo pruebas… – le dijo – Cada vez que te enojas, tus ojos cambian de color. Tengo fotos que lo demuestran ¿Quieres verlas?

\- Las fotos no prueban nada. Eso puede suceder por diversos factores, como la luz, el flash, etc..

\- ¿Entonces por qué tus amigos caen al suelo cuando te enojas? … cada vez que te enojas, ellos corren a tranquilizarte… ¿Crees que no me di cuenta?

\- Qué tonterías dices … - le contestó Akashi perdiendo la paciencia

\- ¿Por qué te da miedo contarme? ¿A qué le temes? – le preguntó Masaomi – Solo quiero que me digas la verdad y tengas confianza conmigo …

\- Yo no le tengo miedo a nada – le dijo con un semblante totalmente frío y altanero. Masaomi llegó a sentir miedo al verlo. La frialdad que reflejaban sus ojos era realmente terrible. El humor de Akashi había vuelto a cambiar drásticamente

\- ¿Vas a evadir la respuesta de nuevo? – le preguntó Masaomi directamente a los ojos

\- Deja de hablarme tonterías, no me interesan estas conversaciones contigo – le dijo Akashi mirando a los ojos directamente. – Tu pregunta no puede ser más estúpida y carente de todo sentido. ¿En verdad crees que mis ojos cambian de color cuando estoy enojado? ¿Cambiaron ahora acaso? ¡Pues te aviso que me tienes muy molesto con este interrogatorio!

\- ¡Ya te he dicho más de una vez que no me gusta que me hables en ese tono! – le dijo Masaomi molesto. - Solo trato que seas honesto conmigo, nada más …

\- Sino te gusta mi tono, entonces no me preguntes idioteces – le dijo aun más frío y distante que antes.

\- ¡Esto es increíble! - Cuando creo que al fin las cosas van mejor entre nosotros, basta con que diga algo que te moleste, para que eches por tierra todo lo que he intentado hacer – En verdad tu personalidad es demasiado cambiante, no sé cómo hablarte ni qué decirte. No puedo vivir pensando en si lo que te diré te agrada o no, para solo llevar la fiesta en paz contigo ¿sabes?

\- Pues entonces no me hables si tanto te complica mi personalidad – le respondió altanero. El emperador jamás cedería.

\- ¿Eso quieres? – le preguntó Masaomi visiblemente afectado.

Pero Akashi emperador no le respondió.

\- Dicen que silencio otorga ¿Verdad? – sonrió con algo de tristeza – Está bien Seijuro, no te forzaré más, me rindo – Sentenció Masaomi. Akashi no pudo evitar abrir los ojos impactado. - Sino quieres responder mis preguntas ni verte forzado a estar conmigo lo entiendo. No te voy a seguir imponiendo más mi presencia.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – le preguntó asombrado - ¿Acaso te vas a ir?

\- ¿Eso quieres? ¿Qué me vaya? – le preguntó Masaomi herido

\- Me da lo mismo – Si tienes trabajo que hacer, hazlo. No es necesario que vayas a verme jugar. Nadie lo espera a decir verdad – le dijo hiriente.

\- ¿Ni tú? ¿Eso me estás diciendo? ¿Qué no quieres que te vaya a ver?

\- Me da igual. Nunca lo has hecho después de todo – le respondió sin dar su brazo a torcer.

\- Esperaba con ansias poder hacerlo este año y lo sabes – le dijo lastimado.

\- No es necesario – le dijo Akashi inmutable.

\- Está bien, si así lo deseas, mañana me iré de Tokio – le respondió. Akashi no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo te irás? – le preguntó totalmente afectado, pero su tono de voz no mostraba reacción alguna. No reflejaba su angustia.

\- Hasta que regreses a Kioto. Cuando tu vuelvas a tus clases, me radicaré definitivamente acá. Siempre he querido regresar a Tokio, quizás ahora esta sea la ocasión.

\- ¿Quieres volver a radicarte acá, en Tokio? – le preguntó Akashi sorprendido

\- Sí – le contestó. –Después de todo, abandoné Tokio solamente para que pudieras asistir a Rakuzan y estar cerca de ti. Aún cuando no habláramos y no nos lleváramos bien, nunca quise estar lejos de ti. Pensé que querías ir a Rakuzan porque esa fue la escuela donde estudiamos con tu madre. Pero finalmente comprendí que ese no fue el motivo que impulsó tu decisión, sino que fue esa estúpida rivalidad que creaste con tus compañeros de Teiko. La verdad, nunca quise irme de esta casa –continuó. – En esta casa están todos los buenos recuerdos que tengo… - susurró.

Akashi lo miraba atónito. Seijuro intentaba retomar la conversación, pero el emperador estaba furioso en esos momentos. No podía creer que Masaomi se rindiera tan fácil y menos quisiera dejarlo viviendo solo.

\- Parece que es normal en los padres abandonar a sus hijos ¿No? – le preguntó hiriente

\- No, no es normal – Pero en verdad, nuestra relación nunca lo ha sido ¿verdad? – comentó

\- Claro que no – Si nunca hemos tenido una relación después de todo – le dijo más frío aún.

\- Puede que haya sido tarde, pero lo intenté. Y hasta que no cedas en esa postura tan altanera y fría hacia mí, no la podremos tener nunca ..

\- Entiendo – Me parece, pues este soy yo y no voy a cambiar – Si soy así no es porque yo haya cambiado, sino que porque el resto cambió conmigo– le dijo más sombrío que antes

\- Sé que no puedo cambiar el pasado, y por eso he tratado de acercarme a ti de todas las formas posibles. Pero está claro que a ti eso no te interesa o simplemente no te importa – le dijo – Me cansé de buscarte, me cansé de tener que adaptar mi personalidad a las tuyas en verdad… - Akashi abrió los ojos impactado ante esa declaración – Sí, tengo claro que tienes más de una, tus ojos te delatan tanto como tus actitudes. Aunque me digas que no y no lo quieras reconocer. No te preocupes que ya no te molestaré más. Pudimos sobrevivir varios años sin casi hablar. No creo que esto nos termine por matar ¿verdad?

Akashi escuchaba inmóvil. Su padre finalmente se rendía con él. Podía entenderlo, el emperador era demasiado hostil con él, pero aún así no quería que todo llegara hasta ahí…

\- ¿Así que te rindes? – le preguntó Akashi intentando mantener su voz firme

\- Sí, lo hago. Cuando por fin creí que habíamos logrado avanzar, me doy cuenta que todo fue solo una ilusión. - Es cierto cuando te dije que cuando al fin siento que avanzo un paso contigo, ocurre o digo algo que me hace retroceder tres. No puedo seguir así, no lo tolero. No voy a seguir perdiendo mi tiempo si no te interesa en lo más mínimo y si no me respetas –Yo no soy uno de tus idiotas súbditos que te obedecen en todo – intenté adaptarme a tu forma y a tu ritmo, pero no puedo – lo lamento.

\- ¿Cuándo te irás?

\- Apenas esté listo. Mientras antes mejor. - Sukishiro se quedará contigo, si necesitas cualquier cosa, pídeselo a él. Desde ya te aviso que nuestra comunicación quedará reducida a lo estrictamente necesario. No te voy a seguir permitiendo que me hables y te dirijas a mí como si fuera un pobre imbécil. Puedo recordarte claramente quien soy, pero sé que no es necesario…

\- Asumo entonces que no irás al partido ¿Verdad?

\- No – le dijo buscando algo en su billetera. - Aquí tienes la entrada que me diste – Dásela a quien quieras ..

Akashi miró cómo su padre dejaba la entrada en la mesa. No podía entender cómo ni en qué momento habían llegado a eso. Hace un par de horas atrás todo había estado bien.

Masaomi quería que su hijo lo detuviera, que reaccionara, que escogiera de una vez ser su hijo y no su enemigo, pero como era de esperar, el orgullo de su hijo no se lo permitió. En ese acto se reconoció mucho así mismo.

\- Eso es todo, me voy – Suerte en tu torneo de basketball y salúdame a tus amigos – Adiós Seijuro. Espero que de ahora en adelante, seas feliz – dijo Masaomi abandonando el lugar.

(*******)

No pasaron ni tres horas, cuando Seijuro escuchó movimiento en el frontis de la mansión Akashi. Se acercó a observar qué era lo que sucedía. El chofer estaba subiendo dos maletas que eran de su padre. Una vez cerrado el maletero, vio como éste le abría la puerta del vehículo a su padre. Masaomi miró hacia arriba y pudo ver como su hijo lo estaba observando. Por un segundo, sus ojos hicieron contacto visual. Se miraron por no más de 5 segundos. Masaomi desvió fríamente la mirada y se subió al auto sin decir ni hacer ningún gesto de despedida.

Al irse el vehículo, vio como la ama de llaves se largaba a llorar en forma algo vergonzosa. Sukishiro la consolaba mientras entraban nuevamente a la mansión.

\- Así que te fuiste realmente – comentó en voz alta – No fuiste capaz de esperar hasta el partido – Te odio – dijo mientras un sollozo lo embargaba. Akashi se sorprendió al verse llorando de esa forma. Comenzó a llorar con una desolación que ni el mismo comprendía ..

\- ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me pongo así? ¡Esto es ridículo! Es cosa de él si se quiere ir… no tengo que ponerme así.. -¿Pero por qué diablos me duele tanto el pecho? ¿Por qué creí que él no se rendiría conmigo? ¿Cómo hago para que vuelva? – sollozó.

Esa fue la primera vez en toda su vida, que lloró absolutamente toda la noche. Sentía su corazón destrozado.

Akashi sabía, que al día siguiente, tendría partido. Él se había alistado para jugar. Había confirmado su presencia. Jugarían con el sucio de Hanamiya. El era quien había lesionado intencionalmente al compañero de Kuroko, había lesionado a Teppei. Incluso había osado intentar herir a Kuroko en la Wintercup pasada. Así como Midorima había eliminado a Haizaki, él debía sacarlo del campeonato de inmediato. Lo sabía. Sería un trámite para el emperador. Pero por primera vez, no sentía ganas de moverse. Había perdido absolutamente las ganas de participar.

Ese día, no asistió al entrenamiento previo. Mañana iría, haría su trabajo y abandonaría la cancha. Sentía que había perdido toda la motivación de participar en ese torneo. Había esperado con ansias su debut. Pero ya no deseaba participar. Ya que sabía que la persona que más quería, no estaría ahí para verlo después de todos los planes que habían hecho juntos. Y lo pero de todo era, que no podía culparlo para nada. Todo era su culpa.

(*******)

El día del partido, temprano por la mañana, Akashi recibió un mensaje de Kise.

\- ¡Buenos días Akashicchi! ¡Muero de ganas por ir a verte jugar hoy! ¡Lo mejor es que Masaomi-san por fin te podrá ver en acción! ¡Deberás lucirte hoy!

\- Gracias Ryouta. Pero mi padre no podrá ir hoy, así que si quieres podrás ocupar su lugar en las gradas. Me devolvió la entrada.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Pasó algo? ¡Tu padre estaba muy emocionado por ir! - ¿Dime están bien?

Al ver que Akashi no le contestaba, Kise optó por llamarlo.

\- ¿Qué sucedió Akashicchi? – le gritó Kise preocupado cuando Akashi le contestó

\- No hagas un escándalo de esto Ryouta. Mi padre no irá, eso es todo – le contestó haciéndose el indiferente.

\- ¿Pero por qué? ¡Si no ha hablado más de esto hace días! – le preguntó Kise sorprendido

\- Porque no Ryouta. No podrá – le dijo Akashi perdiendo un poco la compostura. Kise lo notó de inmediato.

\- ¿Pelearon? – le preguntó temiendo la respuesta

\- Sí, de todas formas te vas a enterar cuando lo llames. Me imagino que después de cortarme a mí, correrás a llamarlo ¿verdad?

\- No, si no quieres que lo haga. Prefiero enterarme por ti Akashicchi – le dijo Kise algo triste. – No quiero entrometerme en tus cosas…

\- Sí peleamos. Fue una dura pelea. Quedamos en no volver a hablar más, de hecho, se fue de Tokio… - le dijo enojado

\- ¿Quééé? ¿pero por qué?

\- No importa Ryouta, en serio, está bien así.

\- Pero Akashicchi ¿Qué pasó?

\- Pasa que no puedo reconocerle a mi padre que tengo dos personalidades – le gritó molesto. -¡El jamás lo entendería!

\- Akashicchi….

\- Mi padre solo quiere al hijo perfecto, y yo estoy lejos de serlo Ryouta, eso es todo – suspiró fuertemente. - Ahora te dejo, iré a reunirme con mi equipo.

\- ¿Cómo que eso es todo?

\- Adiós Ryouta, nos vemos en la tarde. Aún cuando no tenga ganas de jugar hoy, de todas formas lo haré …- susurró Akashi cortando la comunicación y apagando su celular.

(*******)

\- ¿Qué pasa Sei-chan? – le preguntaba Reo mientras se alistaban a salir a la cancha – Te ves demasiado decaído.

\- ¿En serio? – le preguntó con una sonrisa melancólica

\- Sí – dime que sucede capitán – le dijo Reo dejando la toalla en la banquilla. Ya todos habían salido de los vestidores, solo faltaban ellos dos. Era demasiado extraño que Akashi estuviera así.

\- No es nada – le dijo abrochándose los cordones de sus zapatillas (una vez más)

\- ¿Por qué creo que no quieres salir a jugar? – le preguntó mirándolo incrédulo.

Akashi solo le sonrió. Reo entendió que no debía seguir preguntando nada más. Era extraño que Akashi se hubiera empecinado tanto en jugar ese partido si no tenía deseos de hacerlo. Todos sabían que ese equipo jugaba sucio, pero no era rival para nadie de Rakuzan. Aún así Akashi había insistido con el entrenador que debía jugar y el entrenador finalmente había terminado aceptando.

Al salir a la cancha, Akashi pudo escuchar los vítores de sus compañeros de escuela que habían viajado especialmente a apoyarlos. Miró hacia las gradas con melancolía. Miraba a todos y a la vez no miraba a nadie, puesto que sabía que esa persona no se encontraría ahí. Toda su vida había deseado que lo acompañara. Habían estado cerca de lograrlo, pero su otra personalidad y él mismo habían arruinado todo.

El lugar que él había reservado para su padre, se encontraba vacío en esos momentos. Nadie estaba ahí. Ver eso le dolía mucho. Debía pedir que ocuparan ese lugar e indicar que no sería ocupado por su familia de inmediato, de lo contrario no podría concentrarse.

Se acercó a las gradas e indicó que el puesto fuera ocupado.

\- ¿Cómo Akashi-San? ¿No estaba reservado para tu familia? – le preguntó la hermana de Reo

\- Sí, pero mi padre es un hombre demasiado ocupado, no pudo asistir – Así que favor ocúpenlo ustedes. Reo me contó que viajaron todos – le dijo algo melancólico

\- ¡Claro Akashi-san! – Lamento que tu padre no haya podido venir, pero nosotros te apoyaremos a ti también desde aquí – le dijo ella sonriendo

\- Gracias- le respondió Akashi algo emocionado

\- ¡Ahhhh así que el gran Akashi después de todo si resultó ser un huérfano abandonado por su familia! – comentó Hanamiya burlesco – Por lo visto todo es verdad – rió en forma malintencionada

Akashi lo miró, pero no dijo nada. Pasó por su lado en forma altanera y no reparó en sus comentarios. Aún así todos habían podido escuchar sus dichos. Todos.

El partido comenzó y Akashi comenzó a jugar como lo hacía de costumbre. Excelente, brillante. Pero su mirada se veía opaca. Sombría. No estaba disfrutando el juego. Los dichos de Hanamiya lo habían terminado por derrumbar. Quería terminar luego el partido.

\- ¡Vaya que eres bueno!- le dijo Hanamiya – En verdad tu técnica es muy superior, pero no creas que esto se quedará así – continuó diciendo – Aunque tenga que acabar contigo y tus compañeros, ganaré este juego.

\- No te atrevas a hacer nada en contra de mis compañeros idiota – le dijo Akashi mirándolo en forma furiosa. Haciendo aparecer al emperador. No te permitiré que dañes a nadie – le dijo altanero

Hanamiya cayó al suelo sentado de inmediato. La impresión fue demasiado grande al verse en el suelo y al mirar los ojos de Akashi. Aun así logró reponerse rápidamente. Sabía que él solo no podría hacer nada contra él. Pero él y sus compañeros, podrían lesionar a cualquiera de los demás y con eso derrotaría a Akashi mentalmente. Más que se notaba que estaba distraído por algo. Aun cuando no creía que eso le ayudara mucho de todas formas.

Akashi si bien, pudo adelantarse a casi todas las jugadas de Hanamiya, eso no impidió que sus compañeros salieran invictos del ataque sucio de su equipo. Todos estaban sufriendo algún tipo de golpes en el cuerpo. Sus compañeros, aun cuando él no lo necesitara, lo estaban protegiendo a él.

La paciencia de Akashi estaba llegando a su límite. Hanamiya seguía diciéndole cosas despectivas al oído cuando pasaba a su lado, ofendiéndolo por su tema familiar. Era sabido por todos que su madre había fallecido y que su padre era un importante hombre de negocios que casi nunca estaba en el país. Reo había estado apunto de golpearlo en un momento, pero Akashi lo había detenido justo a tiempo antes que el arbitro lo detuviera.

\- Déjalo Reo, no caigas en su juego. Él quiere enfadarnos, no es necesario que te molestes, no me importa – le dijo Akashi

\- ¿Y tú crees que te creo Sei-chan? – le preguntó Reo furioso en esos momentos - ¿En verdad crees que te creo? – repitió

\- Reo – comentó cabizbajo – No dejes que te moleste ahora

\- Sei-chan – le dijo mirándolo fijamente – Si Akashi estaba haciendo un esfuerzo adicional, él no podía echarlo por la borda.

\- Así me gusta Reo – le dijo Akashi mirándolo fijamente – Ahora volvamos al juego – voy a hacer que se vaya luego…

\- ¿Cómo? – le preguntó Reo asombrado

\- Ya verás, recuerda que puedo ver el futuro claramente – Y haremos que lo expulsen – Así no podrá jugar más – le dijo Akashi sonriendo

Así el partido se transformó en una seguidilla de faltas por parte del equipo de Kirisaki. Rakuzan era muy hábil, pero la rabia que sentía Reo en su fuero interno no lo estaba ayudando.

En un momento de descuido de Nebuya, Hanamiya aprovechó la oportunidad y lo tiró al suelo con todas sus fuerzas. El arbitro no vio nada y nadie dijo nada. Solo Nebuya, a pesar de su gran tamaño y porte, se quejaba de dolor en el suelo.

Todo Rakuzan se enfureció. Tanto Mibuchi como Hayama encararon al resto del equipo de Kirisaki y se fueron con todo contra Hanamiya. El arbitro detuvo eso de inmediato. Aplicó sanción a los miembros de Rakuzan pero no a los del equipo contrario. Ellos estaban cayendo en el juego psicológico de Kirisaki.

\- ¡Viste huerfanito, estoy a un paso de lesionar a tus compañeros o de que los expulsen! ¡Y tu tan tranquilo como si nada!

\- No estoy tranquilo, para nada – le dijo Akashi mirándolo fijamente. Consumiéndolo con su par de ojos de distintos colores. Ya verás, estás próximo a salir expulsado. Y ¿Sabes lo que pasa si te expulsan por una falta grave? ¿verdad?

\- ¿Ehhhh? Pues te equivocas, yo no pienso cometer ninguna falta. Para esos están mis compañeros Baaaaka – le decía riendo con esa risa de demonio demente que tenía.

\- Eso lo veremos – le dijo Akashi sonriendo

No pasaron ni 3 minutos, cuando Akashi pudo prever la siguiente jugada de Hanamiya y logró colarse entre medio de la jugada. Segundo antes Akashi había atraído la mirada del arbitro hacia él, por lo que el arbitro pudo sancionar de inmediato el golpe en el rostro con "toda la intención" que recibió en esos segundos Akashi. El único problema fue que otro de los compañeros del idiota se adelantó y lo golpeó de lleno también, por lo que Akashi cayó al suelo violentamente, siendo golpeado por dos jugadores del equipo contrario, dejándolo en el suelo de inmediato.

Todo el estadio se silenció. Nadie creía lo que veía.

\- ¡No es posible!- exclamó Aomine

\- Akashi, esto no puede haber sucedido – comentó Midorima mirando a Takao asustado.

\- ¡Akashi-kun! – gritó Kuroko quien ya bajaba por las escaleras del estadio para ir a ver como estaba Akashi

\- ¡Mataré a ese imbécil! – gritó Murasakibara parándose furioso desde donde se encontraba.

\- Expulsado – gritó el arbitro sancionado de inmediato a Hanamiya

Hanamiya miró a Akashi que se encontraba en el suelo, y por un momento sus miradas se encontraron. Akashi lo miró sonriente. Se estaba burlando de él. Hanamiya lo miró furioso, y lo pateó en el suelo. Todo Rakuzan se fue a las manos contra él y el resto del equipo.

\- ¡Contrólense todos! ¿Quieren? – les gritó Akashi de inmediato a los miembros de su equipo. – Ya fue expulsado. No necesito que pierdan los estribos. Rakuzan no está para este tipo de bajezas.

\- ¡Capitán! – exclamaron todos siguiendo sus instrucciones de inmediato. Todos estaban furiosos. No entendían cómo había pasado eso. Era imposible que Akashi se encontrara en el suelo. Hanamiya lo había tenido de blanco durante casi todo el partido. Pero como era muy hábil, nadie lo había podido tocar nunca ¿Por qué había sucedido todo eso?

\- Debes ir a la enfermería a que te revisen Akashi-kun – le dijo el entrenador

\- Estoy bien – le dijo poniéndose de pie lentamente

\- Hazme caso – le ordenó molesto el entrenador

\- Está bien – dijo moviéndose lentamente para luego sentir un dolor tremendo en su hombro. La cara de dolor que colocó en esos momentos impactó a todos

\- ¿Qué sucedes capitán? – gritó Reo

\- Nada – Iré a la enfermería – Tienen el camino libre para ganar. Por favor, no comentan estupideces. Rakuzan debe ganar con distinción esta Interhigh. No caigamos en la desesperación ni en el juego sucio.

\- Si capitán – contestaron todos

\- Reo- lo dejo en tus manos – le dijo mirándolo fijamente sosteniéndose el hombro con cuidado.

\- Los de la banca- Acompáñenlo de inmediato – les gritó Reo al ver que todos estaban helados. Nadie se movía. Era impensado ver a Akashi lesionado.

\- Nosotros también lo acompañaremos – dijo de pronto Murasakibara que se había unido a Kuroko en esos momentos.

\- Sí, gracias – dijo Akashi caminando junto al gigante que lo cobijó en sus brazos apenas se acercó a ellos. Todos los demás, salvo Kuroko, quedaron excluidos de inmediato.

\- Sei-chan no está bien hoy – comentó Reo al ver la cara de todos – Su mirada ha estado perdida durante todo el partido. Por eso esto pasó.

\- Sí, se veía triste hoy- comentó Nebuya

\- Por eso, debemos ganar limpiamente este partido. No podemos dejar que la rabia e impotencia nos gane – les dijo mirando el marcador. Aun estamos en ventaja. Solo nos queda ganar cuando el partido comience. Apenas terminemos vamos a ir de inmediato a ver a nuestro capitán.

\- ¡Síiii!- gritaron todos

\- Viste Masaomi, eso es lo que provoca tu hijo – le dijo Kise colocándose de pie. Él también iría a la enfermería a verlo.

\- Todos lo respetan mucho – comentó sorprendido

\- Sí, todos – le dijo Kise y después de lo que hizo hoy por sus compañeros, aún más…

Caminaron rápidamente hasta llegar a la enfermería. Cuando llegaron no podían creer que Akashi no se encontrara ahí. Había desaparecido a vista de todos.

\- ¿Cómo que desapareció? – le gritaba Aomine a Murasakibara - ¡Si estaba contigo! ¡Con ustedes dos!

\- Es verdad Aomine-kun, no grites – le dijo Kuroko molesto. - Dijo que iba a ir al baño. Lo acompañamos, lo estábamos esperando afuera, pero al ver que no salía, entramos por él preocupados, solo para darnos cuenta que ya no estaba…

\- Imposible – dijo Kise

\- ¿Dónde estará? – preguntó Masaomi

\- Lo que me preocupa, es que tiene su hombro dislocado – comentó el médico de la enfermería. Iba a colocarlo en su lugar, pero pidió permiso para ir al baño antes. Estos jóvenes lo acompañaron, pero dicen que se escapó. -¡No pudo haber ido lejos con ese hombro así!

\- ¡Mierda! – exclamó Masaomi saliendo a buscarlo rápidamente por los pasillos seguido por todos los de la ex generación.

\- ¿Akashi-san? – escuchó que lo llamaban

\- Sí, Hola ¿Reo verdad? – comentó distraído

\- ¿Viniste a ver el partido? – le preguntó

\- Claro que vine – le respondió Masaomi encontrando estúpido el comentario

\- ¿Tu hijo?¿Cómo está? – le preguntó Reo preocupado

\- Tiene el hombro dislocado, pero no lo podemos encontrar – desapareció …

\- ¡Mierda! – exclamó sorprendido

\- Lo estoy buscando – Si lo ves, llévalo a la enfermería. Ahí me avisarán de inmediato – le dijo apurando el paso

\- Masaomi-san él estará feliz de saber que viniste – le dijo Reo mirándolo fijamente- Estaba muy triste hoy. Había estado tan emocionado. Él mismo me había dicho que vendrías… estoy seguro que hoy estaba así, porque creyó que no estabas aquí…

Masaomi lo escuchó y comenzó a correr en busca de su hijo. A los segundos Kise se unió con él en la búsqueda.

\- Masaomi, lo encontré – le dijo Kise tomándolo del brazo.

\- ¿Dónde está? – le gritó

\- Silencio Masaomi – Ven – le dijo intentando pasar desapercibido

\- Ryouta .. ¿Está aquí? – le preguntó cuando se detuvieron fuera de unos camarines.

\- Masaomi-san, déjame hablar con él primero – No entres de inmediato, ¿Quieres?

\- Está bien – le dijo pensativo. Después de todo a su hijo le haría bien estar con Kise. Su hijo había tenido confianza con él. Le había contado que no iría, que se había marchado. Que no tenía interés en competir. Gracias a Kise estaba él ahí en esos momentos. Lo mínimo era hacerle caso. Masaomi vio como Kise entró a la sala que en esos momentos se encontraba totalmente vacía.

\- ¿Cómo estás Akashicchi? – le preguntó Kise acercándose rápidamente a él. Se encontraba sentado en el suelo apoyando su espalda contra la pared de concreto. Estaba sudando mucho. Aún tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Mejor – le respondió intentando normalizar su respiración

\- Akashicchi, tu hombro – le dijo

\- No te preocupes, ya lo puse en su lugar – le respondió como si nada

\- ¿Qué dices? – gritó (Masaomi saltó al escuchar eso)

\- Sí, ya lo acomodé –

\- Akashicchi eso debería haberlo hecho el médico – lo gritó preocupado

\- Ya está hecho. No era necesario que lo hiciera en frente de todos. No quería que nadie me viera sufrir ni llorar – le dijo sin poder controlar su voz.

\- Entiendo – le dijo colocando su mano en los cabellos de Akashi – De todas formas, estuviste genial. Aunque nadie puede creer que te haya podido lastimar ese tipo..

\- Me descuidé – respondió

\- No estabas concentrado hoy. Tu mirada siempre estuvo perdida en las gradas – le dijo Kise con cariño

\- ¿En las gradas? – le dijo sin soltar su hombro

\- Sí – Me di cuenta cuando cediste el asiento que habías reservado para tu padre – Y después las palabras de ese imbécil, al parecer te afectaron mucho – le dijo mirando de reojo hacia atrás, donde estaba escondido Masaomi

\- ¿Tan obvio fue?

\- No, claro que no. Fue obvio para mí, pero era porque yo sabía lo que sentías en esos momentos. Pero tu expresión ni se inmuto. Hiciste una buena actuación.

\- Me alegro. Fue difícil no partirle la boca a ese estúpido- dijo sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente. Pero reconozco que fue duro que ese tipo me tratara de huérfano delante de todos. Lo peor es que así me siento Ryouta. Y sé que es mi por mi culpa – le dijo cubriendo su rostro con su mano.

\- ¿No crees que ya es hora de que arreglen de verdad los problemas con tu padre? – Sei – le dijo sonriendo – Ya es hora que le cuentes toda la verdad de ti a tu padre, no sé a qué le tienes tanto miedo, si él solo quiere conocerte…

\- ¿Tu crees que él entenderá que no tiene al hijo perfecto? ¿Qué crees que pensará cuando sepa del emperador? ¿Cuándo sepa que tengo dos personalidades? ¿Qué le mentí abiertamente negándoselo en la cara? ¿O de Atsushi? ¿Qué crees que pensará cuando sepa que estamos saliendo?– Kise abrió los ojos al escuchar esto último, pero no comentó nada- ¡Toda mi vida he vivido sintiendo su decepción hacia mí! ¡Viviendo todas esas exigencias de ser perfecto en todo!. - Por primera vez tuve la esperanza de que podríamos salir adelante, pero él se rindió conmigo y está bien, lo entiendo. Me lo merezco. Yo me resistí, no creí en él. No quería verlo decepcionado de nuevo por ser quien él no quiere que sea… no podría – susurró

\- ¿Y por qué no le das otra oportunidad?

\- Ya no se puede, es muy tarde. No le interesa. Ya te dije que ni siquiera está en Tokio. Se fue. No he sabido nada de él. Poco le importó el partido de hoy, después de todo lo que habíamos planeado. Por eso no quiero jugar más. Me alegro de haberme lesionado. Es demasiado doloroso estar aquí ahora, solo…

\- No estás solo Seijurochhi – le dijo Kise abrazándolo con cariño

\- Menos mal están ustedes- sollozó colocando su rostro en el pecho de Kise. Kise hizo una seña para que Masaomi se acercara.

\- Si, estamos todos nosotros para ti, recuérdalo ¿Quieres? – le dijo ayudándolo a ponerse de pie y llevándolo a que se sentara a las bancas. El suelo estaba demasiado frío y duro después de todo.

\- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? – le preguntó

\- Agua – le dijo con la cabeza gacha. Estaba totalmente abatido.

\- Iré por el agua. Aquí tengo pañuelos desechables, tómalos - dijo extendiéndoselos. - Mientras te dejo una sorpresa, haber si te agrada – le dijo mirándolo con cariño mientras Akashi intentaba infructuosamente secarse las lágrimas con unos de los pañuelos, ya que estas volvían a aparecer.

\- ¿Sorpresa? – le preguntó extrañado mientras veía como Kise salía de la sala y muy cerca de él se encontraba su padre.

Masaomi solo se acercó a él y lo abrazó entre sus brazos. Su hijo estaba tan mal como nunca se imaginó que en su vida podría llegar a verlo. Había escuchado todo. Sabía que era lo que lo mortificaba. Sabía cual era su miedo. Pero entendía que pensara así después de todo. El había sido muy duro con él siempre. Incluso hasta ese día. Era obvio que su hijo no creyera que podía confiar en él. Habían sido años de inculcarle esa manera de pensar. No podía pretender que por unos meses, su hijo creyera que todo estaría bien. Más cuando el mismo le había dicho que se había rendido con él. Se había ido. Estaba demasiado afectado por haber llevado a su hijo a esa desesperación nuevamente. Él era todo lo que tenía. Ambos solo se tenían a ellos. Afortunadamente su hijo tenía excelentes amigos. Pero eso también había sido algo resiente. Hace un año atrás, eran enemigos. Entendía su soledad. Puesto que era la misma que el vivía desde hace años

\- Todos nuestros problemas llegan hasta aquí hijo – le dijo abrazándolo fuertemente. Ya sé todo. Escuché todo. ¿Amas a Murasakibara? ¡Perfecto! – Me cae muy bien, y te quiere más que a nadie. - ¿Tienes dos personalidades? Una más jodida que la otra, perfecto, nos llevaremos regio los tres y reprenderé a ese emperador del demonio cuando me conteste mal – le dijo ahogando una risa. (le había gustado ese comentario). -¿Quieres que no me rinda contigo? – Nunca me he rendido, solo quise que reaccionaras. Que decidieras por tu cuenta qué querías. Si me querías – sollozó. -¿No quieres jugar? ¿No quieres ir a la escuela? ¿Quieres volver a Tokio? ¿Quieres que nos vayamos al África a vivir? ¡Bien! ¡Vámonos de inmediato! – hagamos lo que tú quieras, pero hagámoslo juntos ¿Quieres?

\- Perdóname – sollozó – No quería decepcionarte tanto…

\- ¿Pero de qué rayos estás hablando? - ¡Me encanta cómo eres! – Eres increíble Seijuro. Eres increíblemente talentoso en todo lo que te propones. Estoy tan maravillado contigo, que aún no puedo creer que seas mi hijo. Aunque sin dudas eres el hijo de tu madre - rió

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – le preguntó Akashi sorprendido

\- Síiii, ella era tan talentosa en todo. ¡Pero tú eres impresionante! Me tienes deslumbrado. No sé si todos los padres se sienten así de orgulloso de sus hijos, pero yo en realidad lo estoy de ti – le dijo abrazándolo fuertemente teniendo cuidado de no lastimarle su hombro.

\- Padre, lamento por mentirte. ¡Es verdad que mis ojos cambian! ¡Cambian cuando me enojo!. Ahí asume mi otra personalidad. Él es absoluto. No acepta que nadie le discuta. Ni contradiga.

\- Lo sé – Sé que él te cuida y protege … te protege de mi también ¿verdad?

\- Sí – le respondió Akashi

\- Pero no necesitas alejarlo de mí, no necesitan alejarse de mí. Los amo. Ambos son geniales y se complementan a la perfección. Tienes un genio del demonio, pero no tienes que seguir defendiéndolo de mí, es mi hijo después de todo- sollozó Masaomi

\- Tendrás que comprobarlo- le respondió el emperador frío como siempre

\- Lo sabes, sé que lo sabes. Pero si quieres pruebas lo haré. No quiero verte así nunca más hijo- lo juro

\- Padre- le dijo Akashi aferrado al pecho de Masaomi – perdóname, no te quería fallar así…

\- Yo te fallé. Pero ya basta hijo. Suficiente. Es tiempo de mirar solo hacia delante, tal cual lo habíamos venido haciendo desde hace un tiempo a la fecha. ¿Quieres?

\- Sí- le dijo Akashi retomando su compostura

\- Hijo quiero que te vean ese hombro. Quiero que te revise el médico que vio a Ryouta en el hospital.. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió ponerlo a ti solo en su sitio?

\- No quería que nadie me viera así, eso es todo …

\- ¿Sabes que están todos afuera esperando por ti? – le preguntó Masaomi mirándolo a sus ojos

\- No quiero ver a nadie ahora- le respondió

\- No te preocupes – le dijo Kise entrando sigilosamente a la sala. Ya todos se fueron, les dije que habías ido al hospital a verte el hombro. Deberás apurarte y llegar antes que ellos – sonrió algo apenado

\- Gracias Ryouta – le contestó Akashi – En verdad, has sido de gran ayuda …

\- De nada Seijurocchi – le contestó sonriendo – Eres una gran persona, todos están preocupados…

\- No soy una gran persona y lo sabes – le respondió triste

\- Si lo eres – le contestó Kise ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. Todos están muy preocupados por ti. Absolutamente todos partieron al hospital a verte. Todo tu equipo mas todo el grupo. Todos estamos asombrados una vez más por tu gran talento…

\- Gracias Ryouta… en verdad, estoy muy contento de que seas parte de mi vida – le dijo Akashi mirándolo fijamente.

\- Akashicchi – le dijo Kise emocionado visiblemente

\- Sabes, creo que lo mejor que nos podría haber pasado a todos fue ese accidente que te ocurrió – le dijo Akashi sonriendo – Creo que ha sido solo una bendición para todos. Lástima que te hayas llevado la peor parte…

Kise sonrió. Meditó por unos segundos las palabras de Akashi y luego le contestó:

\- Sabes, yo no veo así las cosas. Creo que me he llevado la mejor parte de todas… porque ahora somos realmente excelentes amigos – le dijo colocando una mano en el hombro "bueno" de Akashi.

Al cabo de unas horas, Akashi salía del hospital con una gran venda en su hombro. Todos lo estaban esperando y quedaron muy afectados de verlo así.

Akashi llamó a todos a la calma. Ya que sin dudas, debería esperar unos días para jugar, pero si su equipo llegaba a la final, quizás podría jugar.

Masaomi se llevó consigo a su hijo, y ese día procuró llenarlo de mimos y regaloneos. Akashi se sentía muy agradecido. Estaba realmente feliz porque su padre hubiera aceptado todo. Estaba feliz de poder estar nuevamente a su lado.

\- Fue una verdadera sorpresa que fueras hoy a ver el partido – le dijo Akashi mirándolo fijamente

\- Jajajaja – Aunque creo que esta vez deberás darle las gracias a Ryouta – le contestó Masaomi

\- ¿Te llamó verdad? – le preguntó Akashi recostándose en su cama

\- Puedes apostarlo – le respondió Masaomi algo serio

\- Por tu cara deduzco que no fue algo muy agradable – le dijo acomodándose mejor. El brazo le estaba molestando. Su padre se acercó a ayudarle.

\- No. Nunca pensé que Ryouta pudiera hablarme así de enojado – dijo sentándose a su lado.

\- ¿Qué te dijo? – le preguntó algo divertido. Imaginarse a Ryouta enojado, era algo difícil después de todo.

\- ¡La pregunta es que no me dijo!- rio Masaomi – Pero debo reconocer, que cuando Ryouta estaba en el hospital, yo mismo le pedí que si alguna vez cometía un error contigo él me lo dijera … ¡y vaya que lo hizo esta vez! – sonrió cabizbajo

\- Ya veo – le dijo Akashi

\- Sí, espero que de ahora en adelante, no vuelva a ser necesario que alguien más me diga las cosas. Espero enterarme por ti ¿Crees que sea posible? - Akashi lo miró serio.

\- Eso espero. Pero esta vez estaba demasiado asustado – le reconoció su hijo – No sabía cómo tomarías todo…

\- Lo de tu novio, ya me lo imaginaba. Y lo de tu segunda personalidad, también… aunque no sabía como interpretarlo. Sabía que algo te pasaba cuando tus ojos cambiaban. Sabía que era porque estabas molesto… mas tus cambios de humor… solo que no estaba seguro de llamarlo "otra personalidad" pensaba que eras bipolar…

\- Pero claramente lo soy - le contestó serio su hijo

\- ¿Y qué quieres hacer? – le preguntó su padre - ¿Quieres ir al médico y tratarte?

\- No lo sé aún , quizás sería buena idea – le contestó algo preocupado

\- Cuando tu estés decidido y listo, iremos al médico si así lo deseas hijo – le dijo dándole a entender que no era algo que le preocupara demasiado

\- ¿Y si me quieren encerrar en algún centro psiquiátrico o algo así?

\- No dejaré que te hagan algo así si eso es lo que te angustia – le respondió su padre abrazándolo con uno de sus brazos

\- ¿Lo prometes? – le preguntó acurrucándose en su pecho algo angustiado.

\- Por supuesto. Si quieres haremos que el médico vaya a nuestra casa, todo será llevado en completa reserva…

\- Lo pensaré – le dijo su hijo algo más tranquilo

\- Decide tú que es lo que quieres hacer hijo. Lo único que te pido es que tengas confianza conmigo y que no volvamos a alejarnos de nuevo, ya fue mucho tiempo ¿No crees?

\- Sí – le respondió – no quiero alejarme de ti – le dijo Akashi recostándose en su cama. Sentía muchos deseos de dormir.

\- No, no pasará. Ahora descansa – dijo tapándolo con el cobertor

\- Gracias- le dijo cerrando los ojos a fin de poder dormir un rato.

Masaomi miró a su hijo detenidamente. Se había dormido de inmediato. Estaba exhausto. Después de todo, habían sido muchas emociones fuertes para su hijo. Tanto físicas como mentales. Habían sido semanas emocionalmente fuertes para él. Había pasado por muchas angustias a causa suya. Pero estaba feliz. Su hijo por fin se había abierto con él. Por fin sabía que era lo que los alejaba. Ya no habían secretos entre ellos dos. De ahora en adelante lo apoyaría más que nunca. Porque sabía que para su hijo, él era importante. Ahora lo tenía 100% claro. Su hijo había sufrido mucho a causa suya. Y eso era algo, que él nunca olvidaría.

(*******)

\- Esta Interhigh ha sido el campeonato de las lesiones – comentó Aomine

\- Sí – contestaba Kuroko – Nunca pensé que algo así pudiera suceder. Ha sido duro ver a nuestros amigos lesionados

\- Si, si aquí el único débil es Ryouta – comentó Aomine para molestar a su novio – ¡No entiendo como Akashi y Takao pudieron lesionarse!

\- Gracias Ahomine – le contestó Kise molesto por ese comentario

\- Idiota, te estoy molestando – le dijo Aomine abrazándolo fuertemente

\- Mmmmmm – le respondió Kise aun molesto

\- Pero es verdad, nunca pensé en ver a Akashi como lo vi hoy… - comentó Aomine con el pecho acongojado

\- El esta bien Daiki – le dijo sonriendo Kise

\- ¿Cómo que bien? - ¿Acaso no le viste la cara que tenía? - ¡Se notaba que estaba afectado! ¡Se notaba a leguas que había estado llorando!

\- Claro que lo vi, pero sabes Daiki, las personas no solo lloran por dolor … creo que Akashi estaba muy feliz hoy – le dijo sonriendo

\- ¿Tú sabes algo verdad? – preguntó Midorima luego de meditarlo por unos momentos

Kise sonrió.

\- Yo creo que él estaba feliz porque su padre estaba con él – comentó Murasakibara – Como habían peleado nuevamente…

\- Sí – dijo Kuroko

\- ¿Es por eso? – le preguntó Aomine a su novio

\- Sí. Para Akashicchi ya no hay secretos que guardar frente a Masaomi y eso lo puso muy feliz – comentó Kise pensativo.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Ya sabe del emperador? ¿Eso quieres decir? – le preguntó Aomine asustado

\- Sí, del emperador y de otras cosas – dijo mirando de reojo y sonriente a Murasakibara. Este se sonrojó de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué otras cosas? – preguntó Midorima

\- Eso lo tendrán que saber por él, yo ahí no me puedo meter – dijo sonriendo Kise una vez más.

\- Vaya – comentó Midorima – Para que tú digas eso Ryouta, sí que debe ser algo importante … – comentó ajustándose sus lentes con una sonrisa maliciosa. Kise le sonrió cómplice.

Todos se miraron contentos.

(*******)

Finalmente, la Interhigh terminó con una nueva victoria para Serin. Kagami y Kuroko, más afiatados que nunca, pudieron vencer sin mayores problemas a un Rakuzan algo debilitado por la no presencia de Akashi, quien finalmente se abstuvo de jugar durante ese periodo.

El equipo de Kise, había derrotado fácilmente al equipo de Aomine quien se abstuvo de jugar. No quería jugar contra el equipo de su novio sin él presente. Sobre todo que a causa de él no había podido jugar.

Midorima perdió contra Yosen. Y Yosen perdió contra Seirin. Habían sido juegos distintos. Juegos amenos. Donde el fair play se había apoderado de ellos. Ya no interesaba quien ganara. Para lo ex miembros de la generación de los milagros, secretamente, ese campeonato había perdido interés, sin el resto de sus amigos jugando.

Ya con que Kise no participara le había restado competitividad. Pero eso sumado a la ausencia de Akashi y a la intermitencia de Takao (que si bien jugó pero no en forma regular) había terminado por mermar los ánimos en los demás.

Que ganara Seirin fue un dato para ellos. No importaba quien ganara o perdiera, lo importante era que se habían divertido y pasado un gran momento juntos.

Como había dicho Kise en una oportunidad, esos partidos no definirían su futuro. Solo eran unos simples juegos. Lo importante estaba fuera de la cancha. En el mundo real, y en ese mundo, todos ya eran una gran familia.


	48. Siempre Juntos

_**Aquí les dejo el capítulo final de esta larga historia...**_

 _ **Cuando comencé a escribirla, jamás pensé que sería tan larga y extensa. Tampoco pensé que me costaría tanto poder terminarla. Pasaron muchas cosas entre medio ... pasé por varios estados emocionales. Pero finalmente, terminada está.**_

 _ **Espero la hayan disfrutado...Cariños y espero leer sus comentarios!**_

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer para tu cumpleaños Ryouta?- le preguntaba Aomine a su novio.

\- ¿No lo íbamos a celebrar donde Kagamicchi?– le respondió Kise dejándose besar en su cuello – También jugar basketball con los demás… pero aún falta más de un mes para esa fecha..

\- Ya sabes como es Satsuki, ella lo está organizando desde ya. Como Akashi y Murasakibara tienen que viajar…

\- ¡Sí, será divertido arruinarle el departamento a Kagamicchi!

\- Si, ahí será tu fiesta, pero ¿Qué quieres que hagamos nosotros? ¿Te gustaría hacer algo en particular? – preguntó acariciándolo por sus seductoras caderas

\- Jajaja Daiki, me haces cosquillas – rió Kise, lo que provocó que su novio riera junto con él. Si había algo que Aomine adoraba, era hacer reír a su novio

\- Me encanta verte reír Ryouta – le dijo mirándolo con cara de enamorado. – Te amo ..

\- Yo también te amo – le dijo Kise besándolo en los labios

\- Me encanta la idea de celebrar tu cumpleaños. Espero podamos celebrar todos lo que cumpleaños que te quedan juntos – le dijo tomándolo desde su barbilla, para que su novio lo mirara fijamente a sus ojos.

\- Eso espero Daiki, porque en verdad, no pienso separarme de ti – le dijo colocándose repentinamente serio

\- ¡Ni te atrevas siquiera a pensarlo rubio idiota! – le dijo tomándolo fuertemente por su nuca. El cambio en su expresión, no le pasó por desapercibido a Aomine. Estaba muy conciente de su novio para pasar por alto algo así.

\- Debo reconocer que no me atrevo ni a pensarlo – le dijo algo tenso - Me aterra la idea. Mi felicidad está totalmente ligada a ti. Si tú me dejaras, no sé que haría – le dijo Kise algo desanimado.

\- No pongas esa cara de tristeza Ryouta, eso no pasará. Al menos no en los próximos 10 años - le dijo besándolo en la frente con cariño – Mi felicidad también está ligada a la tuya y lo sabes ..

\- Eso espero – le contestó el rubio mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

\- ¿No me crees? – le preguntó tomando posesión de su boca en forma un tanto brusca.

\- Sí – le susurró apenas, fundiéndose en un apasionado beso – Pero igual tengo miedo del futuro ¿Sabes?

Aomine se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras. Ese era un tema que a Kise lo estaba molestando hace un tiempo a la fecha. Aomine lo sabía.

\- ¿Crees que terminada la preparatoria nos separaremos verdad? – le preguntó mirándolo detenidamente. Los ojos de Kise se tendieron a poner rojos.

\- Lo más probable es que tomemos caminos separados. Tengo miedo de ver a donde esos caminos nos pueden llevar.

\- No importa lo que estudiemos ni a lo que nos dediquemos en el futuro. Siempre tendremos que llegar a un lugar donde dormir y pasar nuestros fines de semana, un lugar al cual llamaremos hogar. Y sin lugar a dudas, será aquí, en este departamento o en el lugar que juntos decidamos habitar. Porque viviremos juntos, no importa donde Kise…

\- Por eso te amo tanto – le dijo Kise abrazándolo fuertemente. Escuchar a Aomine hablando del futuro de ambos, lo tranquilizaba. Su novio era el único capaz de transmitirle la paz que necesitaba.

\- Todo dependerá de ti y del tiempo que decidas soportarme. Se que no te la he hecho fácil…

\- No, para nada. Soy un santo, lo sé – comentó risueño

\- Sí, eres todo un monje – le dijo burlándose de la "santidad" de Kise

\- Jajaja- rió Kise repentinamente

\- ¿Qué? – le preguntó sonriendo Aomine – Algo había hecho reír a su rubio en esos momentos

\- Me estaba acordando de algunas cosas que me hicieron reír – contestó alegre

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo qué cosas?

\- Jajaja – Cosas que han pasado durante todo este tiempo que llevamos juntos

\- ¿Cómo qué? ¡Han pasado demasiadas cosas a decir verdad! – comentó Aomine colocándose de espaldas con sus manos en su nuca sonriendo como idiota. Le encantaba revivir junto a su novio los tiempos pasados…

\- Síiiii – Me estaba acordando de cómo me sedujiste. Cuando estaba lesionado de mi pie y me trajiste en brazos hasta mi habitación. Así de herido y desvalido ya te querías aprovechar de mí ¿verdad? desde ese momento, me empezaste a engatuzar… jajajaja

\- Nada de eso – Solo te quise ayudar – Parecías un débil cachorro que apenas se podía poner de pie. Además que esa lesión te la habías hecho jugando conmigo… me sentía culpable después de todo..

\- Es verdad, pero me cuidaste…

\- Si y ese día me llevé tu chaqueta favorita…

\- Sí la cual aún no me devuelves – comentó sonriendo

\- Esa chaqueta es mía – Me queda mejor a mí

\- ¡Ja! – Eso es lo que tú crees…

\- ¿De qué más te acuerdas? – le preguntó Aomine curioso.

\- De la primera vez que fui a tu casa.. y te enojaste porque te pusiste celoso de tu familia …

\- Ellos habían acaparado toda tu atención. Además que te reías como un idiota – le dijo con los ojos cerrados, pero aún así esbozando una gran sonrisa

\- Es que tu familia es genial. Ese día me hicieron reír mucho. Finalmente era cierto lo que dijiste aquel día…

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Eso de que siempre cuentan las mismas historias - rió feliz

\- Ohhhh eso no le va a gustar a mi madre cuando se lo diga…

\- No te atrevas Ahomine….

\- Jajajajajaj – rió Aomine besándolo nuevamente

\- Por esos días estaba tan deprimido… fue un verdadero milagro que llegaras a mi vida – le dijo refugiándose en los brazos de su novio.

\- Sí, es verdad. Nunca imaginé que tú te pudieras sentir así. Siempre te veías tan alegre, despreocupado y superficial… nunca pensé que tuvieras tantas tristezas y preocupaciones…

\- No sé cómo dejé que te acercarás a mí. No quería estar cerca de nadie – le dijo mirándolo fijamente

\- Yo tampoco quería a nadie cerca de mí. Todo me aburría y no me interesaba nada ni nadie … me has cambiado tanto Ryouta..

\- ¿En serio? – le preguntó feliz

\- Sí, ha sido increíble todo – le dijo algo emocionado

\- Aunque no todo ha sido tan bueno – comentó Kise

\- Hemos peleado harto…

\- Y de seguro lo seguiremos haciendo – rió

\- Síiii – le dijo besándolo nuevamente - A ti te encanta pelear conmigo

\- No, no me gusta. Sabes que no puedo estar sin hablar contigo. Cuando peleamos y no hablamos, de inmediato te comienzo a extrañar. Me siento incompleto… vacío

\- Lo sé, me pasa lo mismo. Pero debes reconocer que ya casi no lo hacemos. Aún cuando te pongas meloso y no me dejes descansar porque no te callas nunca – rió Aomine

\- ¡Ibas tan bien Ahomine! - le dijo Kise haciendo un puchero

\- No te enojes – le dijo Aomine besándolo

\- No me enojo – rió

\- ¿Aún cuando haga esto? - le preguntó colocando sus dedos en la entrada de su novio (la cual se encontraba completamente llena de su esencia y del lubricante que habían usado momentos antes)

\- Ahhhhh Daiki – susurró Kise al sentir como el miembro de su novio ya se encontraba totalmente erecto de nuevo.

\- Hoy no te dejaré levantarte de esta cama ¿Me escuchas? - ¡Te haré el amor durante todo el día! Este día es solo nuestro – dijo comenzando a penetrarlo nuevamente

\- Ahhhhhh – lo escuchó gemir nuevamente.

\- Rayos Ryouta, se siente tan bien esto – le dijo mientras empujaba su miembro lo más adentro de Kise que podía

\- Me encanta que por fin puedas hacérmelo así de rudo – le dijo Ryouta excitado por los embistes de su pareja

\- Fueron muchos meses de cuidado. Pero ahora que ya estás totalmente repuesto de esa lesión, podemos volver a hacerlo de la forma ruda que tanto te gusta – le dijo Aomine pegándose más a su novio, acelerando los movimientos

\- Sí – me encanta cómo me tomas – Eres tan fuerte y caliente…

\- Y tú tan perfecto. Me encanta tu piel, tu aroma y tus formas – le dijo sujetándolo fuertemente por su trasero para embestirlo en forma más profunda

\- Ahhhhh – gritó Kise aferrándose a las sábanas de la cama – Daiki ….

\- ¡Diablos Ryouta! – exclamó tomando el miembro de su novio para comenzarlo a masajear mientras lo penetraba. Los golpes en el trasero y el ruido que se producía entre las embestidas, los tenían muy caliente a los dos.

\- Ahhhh… – gritó fuertemente Kise mientras se apoderaba de su miembro también. Colocó su mano sobre la mano de su novio, y comenzó a masajear su miembro en forma más violenta. Estaba gimiendo de una forma nada decorosa. Estaba totalmente entregado al placer. Aomine estaba demasiado extasiado. Pocas veces había visto perder el control a Kise de esa manera. Estaba fuera de si.

\- Ryouta, me encanta verte así – le dijo Aomine al oído – Me encanta verte gemir y entregarte de lleno al placer…

\- Ahhhh no pares, no te detengas Aominecchi –

\- No, no lo haré – le dijo embistiéndolo más fuerte

\- Eso Daiki, más adentro… más fuerte… mételo más… estoy por acabar – le gritó

\- Mierda Ryouta, me corro – le dijo tirando de sus cabellos hacia atrás mientras lo embestía con más fuerza que antes

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – gritó con fuerza Kise

\- Ahh ahhhh ahhhhhhhhh – gritó Aomine exhausto al acabar

\- ¡increíble! – exclamó Kise tratando de recuperar el aliento. -¡Esto ha estado increíble Daiki!- le dijo agitado.

Pero Aomine se apoderó de sus labios fogosamente. Volvió a penetrarlo fuertemente y sin despegar sus labios de su boca, lo embistió algunas veces más para luego ahogar un nuevo gemido, tanto o más fuerte que el anterior.

\- ¿Acabaste de nuevo? – le preguntó Kise tratando de normalizar su respiración

\- Si- le dijo jadeante – Ha estado increíble ..

Kise sonrió. Luego cerró los ojos exhausto. Para él, no había nada mejor que caer dormido inconsciente luego de tener un espectacular orgasmo producido por la persona que amas.

\- ¡Será muy bueno volver a verlos en un par de semanas! – escribía Kise en el chat del grupo.

\- Sí, ya era hora de que nos volviéramos a reunir. Ha pasado un tiempo, no crees Ryouta.

\- Si Sei – le respondió contento

\- No podemos no celebrar tu cumpleaños después de todo – escribió Murasakibara

\- Por supuesto que no. Si no lo hiciéramos este idiota lloraría por un mes – rió Aomine en forma maliciosa

\- Odiaría si no fuera así Ahomine – le escribió Kuroko molesto – Me encanta esa faceta tuya Ryouta, eres muy sincero con tus sentimientos después de todo..

\- Gracias Kurokocchi – lescribió Kise feliz

\- Si Ryouta, no escuches al idiota de Ahomine – comentó Midorima

\- Vaya, hasta el Tsunderima ShintAho te defiende! - ¡Dios ahora si que estoy en desventaja! – exclamó Aomine afectado por la situación

\- Sí Daiki, ahora sí que estás en franca desventaja. No podrás meterte con Ryouta, sino nos tendrás de enemigos a todos - comentó Akashi. Aomine colocó un emoticón de asustado.

\- ¡BakAkashi! – escribió Murasakibara - ¡No asustes a Aomine!

\- ¿Cómo llamaste a Akashi, Murasakibara? – le preguntó Midorima mientras leía las palabras escritas en el chat con los ojos abiertos de par en par

\- Bakashi. Así le digo cuando mi Seijuro se porta mal. Él debe ser un buen niño y no estar asustando al resto. Más al idiota de Mine-chin

\- ¡Ya nadie me respeta por tu culpa rubio idiota! – le dijo golpeando a su novio (quien por supuesto se encontraba a su lado)

\- ¡Es a mí a quien ya nadie respeta Daiki! – escribió Akashi divertido

\- Jajaja – rió Kise feliz. Todos sonreían alegres. Ese tipo de conversaciones, antes habían sido impensadas por cualquiera de ellos.

\- Hey Ryouta, hoy me reuniré con el idiota de Kagami – le dijo Aomine

\- ¿Ehhh? ¿Con Kagamicchi? – le preguntó Ryouta sorprendido

\- Sí me llamó. Quiere hablar de algo conmigo. Supongo que es de tu cumpleaños….

\- Está bien, nos vemos mañana entonces. Mándale mis saludos – le dijo Kise feliz

\- Sí, gracias. Te llamo en la noche – le dijo Aomine al cortar la comunicación.

Kise veía como pasaba la hora y Aomine no llegaba al parecer.

\- ¡De seguro Ahominecchi desafió a Kagamicchi y se fueron a jugar basketball! – pensó Kise enojado. Tenía sueño y quería dormir. Pero no lo haría hasta saber que su novio había llegado bien. Al cabo de dos horas, no le quedó más remedio que escribirle un mensaje:

\- Daiki, muero de sueño. ¿Aún no llegas a tu casa? ¿Todo bien?

\- Hola Ryouta, si ya estoy en mi casa. Disculpa se me pasó la hora. Descansa, te llamo mañana.

\- ¿Quieres que te llame? – le preguntó Ryouta extrañado

\- No, hablemos mañana. Te quiero, descansa

\- Yo también. Buenas noches Daiki

\- Sí buenas noches – le respondió Aomine segundo antes de caer rendido por el sueño.

(*******)

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – preguntó exaltado Midorima al ver la escena que estaban montando Kuroko con Kagami fuera del centro comercial. Nunca en su vida los había visto discutir de esa manera. Tanto él como Takao habían quedado impactados.

\- ¿Ehhh? ¡No metas tus narices en esto Midorima! – le dijo en forma despectiva Kagami

– No es mi intención hacerlo estúpido Bakagami, ¿Pero acaso no se dan cuenta del espectáculo que están dando? – les preguntó molesto

\- Lo lamento Midorima-kun – le dijo Kuroko secándose los ojos con una de sus manos. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste a Kuroko maldito Bakagami? – le gritó Midorima al pelirrojo. Era muy raro ver a la sombra de Seirin en ese estado..

\- Ya te dije que no te metas estúpido – le contestó Kagami enojado. Estaban por iniciar una pelea en la vía pública.

\- ¡Deténgase señores! – les dijo Takao involucrándose. No es necesario que llamen más la atención – dijo mirando a la gente de sus alrededores que los miraban preocupados. - Será mejor que nos vayamos de este lugar …

\- Yo me voy de aquí – No se preocupen … no quiero hablar más contigo Taiga – comentó Kuroko triste

\- ¡Espera ahí Tetsuya! – le gritó Kagami desesperado

\- ¡Deja a Kuroko en paz! - ¡Ya te dijo que no quiere hablar contigo! – le gritó

\- ¡Midorima! – exclamó furioso Kagami para ver como Midorima lo miraba preocupado.

\- No es el momento Kagami, ambos están muy alterados ahora. Kuroko no te escuchará. Es mejor que le des tiempo – comentó

\- Tsk – exclamó Kagami para alejarse del lugar furioso. No permitiría que Midorima le diera un sermón ni que Takao se burlara de él.

\- No me parece correcto dejar que Kuroko se vaya así ¿No crees Shin-chan? ¡Se ve muy afectado! – comentó Takao

\- Acompañaré a Kuroko hasta su casa – le dijo Midorima – Será mejor que te vayas a tu casa directamente Takao. Te llamaré cuando haya llegado a la mía …

\- ¿Ehh? - ¿Lo acompañarás? – le preguntó algo asombrado. Midorima lo miró preocupado.

\- Si, creo que será lo mejor Kazunari – Nunca había visto a Kuroko así. Será mejor que me asegure que llegó bien. No te preocupes, te llamaré apenas pueda ¿Sí? – le dijo besándolo suavemente en los labios

\- Si Shin-chan – le respondió Takao sonriente. Le encantaba la faceta de padre preocupado de su amado tsundere.

\- No es necesario que me acompañes – le dijo Kuroko cuando fue alcanzado por Midorima.

\- Eso no es algo que tú vas a decidir en ese estado Nanodayo – le dijo Midorima ajustándose los lentes. - ¿Me puedes decir que fue lo que sucedió?

\- Terminamos hace unos días – le contestó directo como siempre. – Pero Taiga me sigue buscando…

\- ¿Terminaron? ¿Tú y el idiota de Kagami? – le preguntó con los ojos abiertos de par en par

\- Sí – le respondió Kuroko

\- ¿Pero qué dices Kuroko? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó en forma alterada. Algo nada común en el peliverde.

\- No importa Midorima-kun – Solo terminamos – Aprovecho de decirte, que el cumpleaños de Kise-kun lo celebraremos en la casa de Akashi…

\- ¿Akashi ya sabe de esto?

\- Sí, le tuve que decir …

\- Ya veo – le dijo mirándolo de reojo

Kuroko apuró el paso.

\- ¿A dónde vas Kuroko? – le preguntó Midorima preocupado

\- A mi casa – le contestó molesto por la intromisión

\- ¿Hablas en serio?- le preguntó Midorima asombrado

\- Sí ¿por qué? – le preguntó Kuroko molesto

\- Porque tu casa queda del otro lado Kuroko – le dijo Midorima ajustándose los lentes

\- Tienes razón – le dijo Kuroko algo avergonzado, para luego comenzar a caminar en la dirección correcta.

Ante esto, Midorima decidió acompañarlo todo el camino. Caminaron en silencio. Midorima sabía que Kuroko no quería hablar del tema y él no lo presionaría, pero sabía que debía haber pasado algo serio, para que ellos dos hubieran terminado.

\- Gracias Midorima-kun por acompañarme – le dijo Kuroko a modo de despedida al divisar su casa.

\- De nada Kuroko – No te ves nada bien. No quería que caminaras solo, fue por eso que te acompañé…

Kuroko sonrió. Definitivamente Midorima siempre seguiría siendo un Tsundere.

\- Aún así te agradezco que me acompañaras y que decidieras no preguntarme nada. En verdad te lo agradezco – susurró despacio ocultando su rostro .

\- No voy a presionarte a hablar si no quieres hacerlo – comentó Midorima lanzando un gran suspiro. – Sé que debió haber pasado algo delicado entre ustedes para que terminaran.

\- Sí – le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Midorima se preocupó de inmediato

\- ¿Te golpeó? ¿Te hizo daño de alguna manera? – le preguntó Midorima exaltado. Ver así a Kuroko no le gustaba nada

\- Se va a ir a Estados Unidos – le respondió Kuroko entre lágrimas. - Alex su entrenadora, lo promovió para entrar a la NBA ¿Lo puedes creer? ¡El cumplirá con su mayor sueño después de todo! ¡Yo no puedo retenerlo!- sollozó angustiado.

Midorima sonrió conmovido. Sí, definitivamente así era la manera de pensar y de sentir de Kuroko. El siempre se pospondría así mismo por los demás. El claramente se sacrificaría por Kagami y su felicidad, aún cuando la de él mismo estuviera en juego.

\- ¿Él te pidió que terminaran? – le preguntó Midorima adivinando la respuesta

\- No. Yo lo hice. Taiga estaba dudando. Sé que no quiere dejarme solo ¡Pero yo no puedo permitirlo Midorima-kun! ¡Y seguir con esta relación a distancia es imposible! ¡No sería justo para ninguno de los dos! – gritó mientras las lágrimas corrían incesantes por sus mejillas.

\- Kuroko – le dijo Midorima mirándolo sorprendido. Ver a Kuroko así era impensado. Tan impensado como que ellos dos estuvieran hablando de eso, a esas horas. En la calle. A pesar de que ahora se llevaban mucho mejor, nunca se habían confidenciado ese tipo de cosas.

\- Lo lamento Midorima-kun, no quería molestarte con esto. No debería habértelo dicho – Nos vemos mañana – le dijo despidiéndose rápidamente

\- Espera – le dijo deteniéndole fuertemente por su muñeca – Me alegra que me lo dijeras Kuroko. - Me alegra que hayas tenido la confianza para contármelo – Solo que no sé que decirte, no puedo creer que Kagami se vaya, aunque seguramente para él es un sueño hecho realidad …

\- Sí, lo sé… por eso no puedo oponerme ni decirle nada… - sollozó

\- ¿Y Kagami está conforme con tu decisión? – le preguntó mientras se sentaba en una banca que estaba bajo el farol del alumbrado público. Midorima quería que Kuroko se sentara a conversar del tema tranquilamente.

\- No, está furioso conmigo. Me dijo que era un egoísta por hacer esto, pero no encuentro justo continuar así… - le dijo Kuroko sentándose a su lado.

\- ¿Y no has evaluado la posibilidad de ir con él? - ¿Acaso sus padres no son ricos? – le preguntó

\- Eso no es posible. Mi familia está aquí… mis padres, mi abuela. Yo también tengo mis propios sueños que cumplir. Amo el basketball, pero jamás podría ser un jugador del nivel de Taiga o de alguno de ustedes 5 como para poder ser reclutado por la NBA. Hace tiempo que vengo pensando lo que quiero hacer y quiero estudiar para ser maestro.

\- Mmmmmm – le dijo a modo de comentario ajustándose los lentes

\- ¿Crees acaso que debería irme con él? – le preguntó al ver la mirada de disgusto que tenía Midorima en la cara

\- No lo sé, creo que eso solo lo pueden decidir entre ustedes dos – le dijo suspirando fuertemente – Estaba intentando ponerme en tu lugar y en el de Kagami – Pero no puedo desconocer que entiendo tu punto de vista...

\- Si, aunque creo que no lo compartes – le dijo Kuroko

\- No voy a opinar Kuroko. Lo que tú decidas para mí estará bien. Después de todo, es tu felicidad la que me preocupa.. y la del imbécil de Bakagami también – le dijo enojado

\- Gracias Midorima-kun – le dijo Kuroko poniéndose de pie para poder entrar a su casa

\- Si, de nada Kuroko – Sé que aún faltan varios días... pero ¿Irás al cumpleaños de Kise, verdad?

\- Sí, claro, después de todo Kise-kun necesitará de mucho apoyo también – dijo pensando en voz alta

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – le preguntó Midorima con los ojos abiertos de par en par

\- No tiene caso ocultarlo, ya que te enterarás después de todo… pero Aomine-kun también fue reclutado – le dijo mirando hacia el infinito con la mirada perdida.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Aomine también se irá?- gritó Midorima impactado - ¿Kise ya sabe de esto?

\- Aún no – Aomine-kun se acaba de enterar antes de ayer y me dijo que aún no le dirá nada. Pero sé que también aceptó – No quiero ni pensar en cómo se pondrá Kise-kun cuando se entere...

\- Mierda, no, no quiero ni pensarlo. Kise va a colapsar cuando se entere de esto... ¡Diablos! – exclamó Midorima preocupado – Espero que ese idiota de Aomine no le diga nada aún. Ryouta estaba tan emocionado por celebrar su cumpleaños… porque sabía que estaríamos todos juntos con él una vez más...

Kuroko lo miró sorprendido. Midorima se veía muy preocupado por la situación. El sabía que Midorima los consideraba a todos sus amigos y que les tenía un gran aprecio. Pero al parecer, no había logrado dimensionar hasta que punto. Pero si algo no cabía dudas, era que el peliverde, había quedado demasiado preocupado por la situación.

Akashi Seijuro: Amigos, les informo que la celebración del cumpleaños de Kise cambia de sede. Se realizará en mi casa. La fecha sigue intacta.

Ryouta K: ¿En serio? ¿Qué pasó con el departamento de Kagamicchi?

Akashi Seijuro: Hubo un cambio de planes …

Ryouta K: Moooo ¿Tuvo miedo de que le destrozáramos el departamento?

Kuroko Tetsuya: Kise –kun lo lamento. Pero con Taiga terminamos hace unos días. Por favor, no me preguntes más. Pero por eso fue el cambio de planes. No mortifiques a Akashi-kun con tus comentarios. Ahora no quiero hablar del tema.

Kise miró a su novio y vio la cara de dolor que puso Aomine cuando leyeron los mensajes. A Aomine se le desdibujó la mirada cuando Kise le comentó:

\- ¿Terminaron? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Ryouta … - comentó Aomine bajando el rostro. Kise lo miró extrañado.

Hace unos días que su novio andaba distraído y cualquier cosa, le hacía colocar esa cara de dolor. Pero no era el momento de pensar en eso.

Kise claramente no iba a quedarse así. Tomó su celular y llamó de inmediato a Kuroko.

\- ¿Qué pasó Kurokocchi?- le preguntó Kise apenas Kuroko contestó la llamada. Aún no podía procesar lo dicho por Kuroko en el chat y claramente tampoco procesaba el "NO quiero hablar de eso".

\- No quiero hablar ahora Kise-kun – le contestó con paciencia Kuroko. Sabía que para Kise sería imposible contenerse. Kuroko sabía que Kise se preocupaba mucho por él. Además que sabía que él pasaría por lo mismo muy pronto.

\- Pero Kurokocchi … - le dijo Kise con tristeza. – No vas a decirme qué sucedió…

\- No Kise-kun, ahora no – le dijo con voz quebradiza – Discúlpeme ¿Sí?

\- Está bien… pero cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites – le dijo Kise

\- Sí, gracias – le dijo Kuroko al cortar la comunicación

\- ¡No puedo creer que ellos hayan terminado! – exclamó Kise a su novio que nuevamente tenía la mirada perdida. Kise sabía que Aomine estaba extraño. El moreno cada cierto rato parecía perderse dentro de las profundidades de sus pensamientos. - ¿Daiki me escuchas?

\- Sí Ryouta, perdón - ¿Lo dices por Kagami y Kuroko? ¿Verdad?

\- Obviamente – le dijo Kise acomodando su cabello mientras lo miraba en forma sigilosa. Algo pasaba. De eso, no había dudas.

Pero Aomine no dijo nada más. Para su suerte, el celular de Kise comenzó a sonar. Era Kagami, quien seguramente le estaba devolviendo la llamada a Kise luego de ver las 100 llamadas perdidas que el rubio le había dejado.

Kagami sabía que el rubio no se aburriría de llamarlo, hasta que pudieran hablar. Por tanto, era mejor pasar el trago amargo de una buena vez...

\- ¿Es verdad Kagamicchi? – le preguntó Kise apenas contestó la llamada

\- ¡Vaya! Así que Kuroko ya les contó… ¡Diablos Kise! ¡No quiero hablar de eso ahora!

\- ¿Pero es verdad entonces que terminaron?

\- Sí, es verdad – le contestó en un susurro

\- ¿Ya no quieres a Kurokocchi?

\- Kise... no es eso – le contestó Kagami

\- ¿Cómo diablos puedes dejar así a Kurokocchi? ¿Acaso no sabes que él te ama? – le gritó Kise medio histérico...

\- Ya me esperaba esta reacción por tu parte y la de todos los demás... pero agradecería que no metieras tus narices en esto... que seas su amigo no te da derecho a entrometerte

\- ¿Qué dices? – ¡También soy tu amigo Kagamicchi! ¡Me interesan los dos! - le gritó Kise molesto

\- Lo que te dije idiota – No quiero más entrometidos… Midorima, tú, ni nadie ¿Escuchaste? – ¡Esto es algo entre Tetsuya y yo!

\- Kagamicchi...

\- ¡Qué pases un feliz cumpleaños! – le dijo ofuscado al cortar la comunicación

\- ¡Arrhhhhhhggggggg! – gritó Kise enojado cuando Kagami le cortó

\- No te metas Kise en esto – le dijo Aomine al ver lo molesto que estaba

\- ¡No sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo! – le gritó – ¿Acaso no te importa que ellos sufran? ¡Ellos se quieren!

– Sabes que sí, pero hay cosas en las cuales no te puedes meter Kise idiota - ¿O acaso crees que Kagami está feliz con esto?

\- ¡No lo sé! - ¿Pero por qué terminaron? – le preguntó Kise - Ni Kagamicchi ni Kurokocchi lo mencionaron…. – preguntó pensativo

\- La cosa es algo complicada... pero deberán resolverlo entre ellos dos...

\- ¿Acaso tú sabes que sucedió? – le preguntó sorprendido

\- Mmmmmm – le dijo a modo de respuesta

\- ¿Daikicchi? ¿En verdad sabes algo?

\- Sí Ryouta – le contestó con el rostro sombrío. A Kise le comenzó a palpitar el corazón en forma acelerada.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando Bakagami me llamó hace unos días atrás?

\- Sí – le dijo pensativo

\- Bueno ahí Kagami me comentó que recibió una oferta para irse a EEUU, para unirse a un equipo de la NBA – le dijo Aomine sentándose y cruzándose de manos

\- ¿Ehhh? ¿Quééé? ¿Hablas en serio? – le gritó sorprendido

\- Sí – le respondió Aomine

\- ¿Y por eso Kagamicchi terminó con él?

\- No, al parecer Tetsu terminó la relación … no quiere tener nada a distancia …

\- Sabes, aún no puedo creer que Kagamicchi se vaya a EEUU y deje a Kurokocchi aquí – comentó Kise después de unos minutos de profundo silencio y de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- La oportunidad que le dieron a Bakagami es única en la vida Ryouta… sería un imbécil si no la tomara – le dijo entrelazando nuevamente sus manos y agachando la cabeza como lo hacía cada vez que algo le complica. Kise lo miró serio. El moreno estaba demasiado intranquilo.

\- Espera, eso fue hace más de una semana ¿Por qué no me contaste nada de esto? – le preguntó sorprendido – Solo me dijiste que habían jugado un rato y ….. – de pronto Kise se silenció. Su corazón palpitaba furioso. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

\- Porque no… – le dijo mirándolo fijamente – El tema es algo más complejo y no sabía... cómo... – Ahora fue el turno de Aomine para silenciarse repentinamente

Kise sopesó esa respuesta. Ahora comenzaba a entender el comportamiento de Aomine. Las miradas, los silencios. Las pausas. Aomine había estado raro después de su reunión con Kagami. Kise sabía que había algo que su novio le ocultaba. Él ya lo conocía muy bien como para no haberse dado cuenta. Sabía que algo le pasaba. Pero como Aomine siempre lo negaba, había optado por no preguntar más al respecto. Ya que la escuela lo tenía malhumorado por los extenuantes exámenes que habían tenido. Nunca pensó que se trataría de algo tan serio. Aomine y Kagami se habían reunido. Desde ese día Aomine había estado raro. Distante. Los ojos de Kise se llenaron de lágrimas repentinamente.

\- ¿Tú también te vas a ir a EEUU, verdad? – ¿También te invitaron? - le preguntó en un susurro

\- Sí – le contestó en un susurro

\- ¿Aceptaste? – le preguntó Ryouta

\- Sí – Volvió a contestar Aomine con otro susurro apenas audible. Kise solo asintió acusando el golpe.

\- ¿Cuándo te irás?

\- En un mes más – le contestó

\- ¿Pensabas ocultármelo hasta ese día? – le preguntó apenas... las palabras de Aomine le habían dado como un puñal directo en el corazón

\- Estaba buscando el momento oportuno para decírtelo…

\- ¿Y crees que este era el momento oportuno? – le preguntó sonriendo amargamente.

\- Lo lamento, sé que no es el momento ni la forma, pero si seguía esperando llegaría la fecha de partir y creo que nunca lo hubiera encontrado... además que no quiero que critiques a Kagami por dejar a Kuroko… ellos…

\- ¿Te preocupas por lo que yo pueda decir de Kagamicchi? ¿Por qué? ¿Temes a que yo te pueda juzgar de la misma forma?

\- Ryouta….

\- ¿Este es mi maldito regalo de cumpleaños? – le preguntó con sorna – Kise no podía creer que eso estuviera sucediendo

\- Ryouta, esto no significa que terminaremos o algo así – le dijo Aomine acercándose a él – Tú sabes que te amo...

\- Si, me amas tanto que me dijiste apenas sucedió...- le dijo irónico -¿Por qué esperaste todo este tiempo? – dijo retrocediendo alejándose de él

\- ¡Porque no sabía qué hacer Ryouta! … quiero decir este es mi sueño y lo sabes... pero todo esto fue de improvisto. Casi no me dieron tiempo. Irme de Japón significa dejar todo atrás. ¡Y no sé si soy capaz! -¡No sé si estoy listo para hacerlo! – le dijo desesperado - ¡Mi familia, mis amigos, todo está acá! … Además que no puedo imaginarme sin ti...

\- Claro... por eso ya decidiste todo sin siquiera consultarme... ¡tanto es lo que me amas que ya decidiste todo por tu cuenta! ¿Verdad?

Aomine no se atrevió a responder ya que todo era verdad. Pero él no había querido decir nada hasta que él hubiera decidido que era lo que quería hacer. Había hablado largamente con Kagami, con Alex y hasta con Himuro. Lo había pensado mucho. Prácticamente no había podido dormir desde que se enteró. Tenía que evaluar qué era lo que quería tanto para él como para Kise

\- ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó Aomine contrariado. Sabía que la había embarrado una vez más, pero él no dejaría a Kise aun cuando se lo tuviera que llevar a la fuerza.

\- No sé... a caminar por ahí... – le contestó

\- Kise – susurró Aomine – No te vayas... no es mi intención que nos separemos ...

\- Cállate – le dijo finalmente tomando sus cosas y saliendo furioso del departamento. Kise estaba demasiado contrariado.

Aomine se quedó sentado en el sillón del departamento con la cabeza gacha. Esta vez no iría detrás de Kise. Sabía el impacto que le había causado la noticia al rubio. No era para menos después de todo. Aomine había pensado que Kise le gritaría, lloraría e incluso que hasta le daría un buen golpe por lo sucedido. Pero le sorprendió la forma en que había reaccionado. Que se hubiera ido del departamento, sin nada más que un simple: "cállate" le había sorprendido. Al parecer su comportamiento lo había delatado, ya que Kise parecía haber estado esperando una noticia por parte de él. Su sexto sentido nunca fallaba.

Kise caminó sin rumbo por mucho tiempo. No sabía que haría. Estaba demasiado herido con Aomine. Nunca pensó que él le podría haber llegado a ocultar algo así. Algo tan importante. Tan radical. Aomine se tendría que ir fuera del país. A vivir en forma quizás definitiva. Se separaría de su familia y de él. Kagami también se iría y Kuroko había decidido terminar con él antes de mantener esa relación a distancia al parecer.

Caminó por largo rato. Aomine al ver como pasaban las horas lo comenzó a llamar. Lo llamaba desesperado. Pero Kise había decidido no responder los llamados ni los mensajes. Salió a buscarlo pero sin éxito. Al ver como pasaban las horas, decidió regresar a esperarlo a su departamento. Aomine no se iría sin hablar con el rubio. No importa el tiempo que le tomase regresar.

(*******)

\- ¿Qué haces aquí todavía? – le preguntó Kise fríamente cuando regresó a su departamento. Aomine se encontraba totalmente en penumbras. Su rostro reflejaba una gran angustia.

\- Ryouta, aún cuando no te lo haya dicho de inmediato, quiero dejarte claro que no pienso irme solo – le dijo

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le preguntó sin siquiera mirarlo

\- Lo que te quiero decir, es que si me voy, me iré contigo… no pienso dejarte… no puedo…

Kise lo miró por unos momentos. Luego se cruzó de brazos y siguió mirando hacia fuera.

\- ¿No me crees?

\- No es necesario que me digas eso ahora. Tú ya decidiste todo.. yo ni siquiera he podido opinar al respecto …

\- Es verdad que no te dije nada, pero yo tampoco sabía qué hacer. Quise decidir esto por mi cuenta. No le dije a nadie. Quería analizar si esto era algo que quería para mi vida Ryouta. He pasado los últimas días sin dormir analizando la situación. No ha sido fácil…

\- ¿Cómo que no sabías que hacer? – le preguntó algo sorprendido sin volver a mirarlo. Kise no entendía el porqué de la duda en Aomine, si él siempre había adorado jugar..

\- Porque esta decisión afectará mi vida por completo. Significa dejar todo lo que soy, todo lo que quiero. Será muy difícil de enfrentar. En un país lejano, con gente desconocida, con un idioma desconocido, sin mi familia, sin amigos… siento que no estoy listo para enfrentar la vida como un adulto aún… yo no soy como tú …

\- Ya veo… - le dijo cerrando los ojos

\- La única forma de que yo me vaya es contigo Ryouta – le dijo Aomine mirando el suelo nervioso.

\- ¿Y acaso en verdad esperas que me vaya contigo?- le preguntó sonriendo con sorna.

\- Sí – le dijo

\- ¿Me lo estás pidiendo?- le preguntó irónico

\- No, te lo estoy exigiendo – le respondió Aomine tomándolo de la mano para obligarlo a mirarle.

\- ¡Debes estar bromeando! – le respondió

\- No suelo tener sentido del humor Ryouta…

\- Sí lo tienes… ahora mismo, estás siendo muy gracioso – le respondió

\- La verdad, ya tengo todo listo – le respondió Aomine apoyándose a su lado y sonriendo altaneramente

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo que todo listo? – A Kise esa sonrisa no le había pasado desapercibida

\- ¡Claro! – Viviremos juntos, además que tú hablas muy bien inglés… ¡deberás enseñarme!. ¡En EEUU imparten los mejores cursos para convertirse en piloto comercial! ¿Acaso no están en Miami los simuladores donde todos los pilotos se van a entrenar cada 6 meses?. Masaomi-san tiene muchos conocidos allá, de seguro nos podrá ayudar… si quieres trabajar como modelo de seguro podrás hacerlo. Algo deberás hacer cuando yo ande de gira con mi equipo y bueno, si demuestras ser tan talentoso como yo, quizás también te puedan reclutar a ti ¿No crees?… ¡Claro que no soportaré que seas más famoso que yo! ¡Si no también tendré que andarte espantando a las mujeres de allá y no me hace ninguna gracia!

Kise parecía estar en algún grado de shock. Al parecer Aomine sí tenía todo planeado.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio? – le preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¿En serio quieres que vaya contigo?

\- No podría ser de otra manera Ryouta – le dijo abrazándolo fuertemente por la espalda y colocando su cabeza en su hombro. – No podría estar lejos de ti… de todos los demás sí… pero no de ti…

\- Daiki – sollozó Kise – Aomine lo abrazó más fuerte - ¡No puedo creer esto! ¡No estaba preparado para algo así!

\- Ryouta, nada me ata a Japón como tú lo haces … mi felicidad está ligada a ti desde ya hace mucho tiempo… no puedo vislumbrar mi vida sin ti… quizás no sea fácil vivir fuera de Japón… pero nada nos ata …

\- No, nada nos ata eso es verdad – le respondió Kise

\- ¿Entonces, te irás conmigo?

\- No lo sé…

\- Ryouta…

\- Aominecchi, no quiero verte por un tiempo – le dijo de pronto mirándolo con profundo reproche…

\- ¿Qué dices? – le preguntó Aomine confundido, no pensaba que la conversación diera ese giro.

\- Tú has tenido tiempo para pensar esto a solas, ahora te pido ese tiempo yo. Quiero estar solo. Dame tiempo para ver qué decido hacer…

\- ¿Pero Ryouta? ¿Qué dices? ¿Hablas en serio? – le preguntó asustado.

\- Sí… no sé qué haré, pero lo único que sé ahora, es que no quiero verte – Debo pensar todo esto – le dijo con la mirada absolutamente desencajada. Ryouta aún estaba en algún tipo de shock.

\- ¿Puedo llamarte siquiera? – le preguntó Aomine angustiado

\- No, por favor espera que yo te llame … en verdad… no quiero …. – le dijo mirando a su alrededor

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo? – le preguntó en un susurro

\- No lo sé …

\- Ryouta – le dijo Aomine intentando tomarlo de la mano, a lo que Kise la desvió con violencia y frunció el ceño en señal de enojo.

\- En serio no tienes derecho a tocarme ni a decir ni a hacer nada … eres tan egoísta… - susurró ocultando su rostro detrás de su flequillo

\- ¡Diablos Kise! ¡Entiende que tengo todo listo para ti! ¡Para nosotros! – le gritó

\- En verdad no quiero saberlo ¿Qué fácil así no? ¡Qué fácil te resulta imponerme tus sueños! ¡Qué fácil te resulta disponer de mi vida así! - sonrió con amargura

\- ¡Baste Kise! ¡No me hagas sentir culpable por esto! ¡Yo también tenía que pensarlo!

\- Bueno, ahora lo pensaré yo... ¡Adiós Aomine! - Espera a que yo te contacte, si es que decido hacerlo – le dijo abriendo la puerta de su casa para que Aomine se retirara.

\- ¡Maldita sea Ryouta! – le dijo abandonando el departamento de Kise entre lágrimas. Aomine se sentía totalmente abatido.

Esa semana fue demasiado angustiante para los dos. Aomine, lo llamó incesantemente tanto a su celular como a su departamento. Le envió mensajes y mails, pero nada. Kise no le contestaba y menos le respondía los mensajes. Al parecer ni siquiera los leía. Pero no quiso ir a su casa a verlo.

El único que parecía tener contacto permanente con él era Akashi. Así que gracias a él, sabía algo de su rubio idiota. Al menos que estaba bien. Akashi no soltaba nada más aun cuando el preguntara e insistiera.

Aomine sintió un profundo miedo de que Kise no aceptara irse con él. Que al igual que Kuroko optara por quedarse en Japón. Que optara por terminar la relación también y se separaran definitivamente.

Por su lado Kise se pasó esa semana como alma en pena. Miraba a su alrededor con nostalgia.

Miraba su escuela con detención, a sus compañeros…. Las risas de los demás, las conversaciones, los entrenamientos, todo le parecía completamente extraño y distante. Se sentía como si fuera solo un observador de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Se sentía lejano de todo lo que lo rodeaba. Antes todo aquello formaba parte de él y de su vida… ahora parecía todo lejano, un recuerdo.

Kise sentía que nada lo ataba a ello. ¿Sería por eso que se sentía así?. Él por ya un tiempo, había vivido solo. Sin sus padres, sin su apoyo y sin su afecto. El tiempo había pasado y nada había cambiado con ellos. Salvo con sus hermanas. Él había podido hablar con ellas por teléfono y las cosas estaban mejor entre los hermanos, pero con sus padres jamás. Él ya había entendido que no habría vuelta atrás con sus padres. Por eso no se sentía amarrado a nada. Solo se sentía atado a sus amigos. A su ex senpai. A Aomine. A su familia. Todos ellos habían sido su única familia. Y eran ellos, quienes lo habían apoyado cuando más lo había necesitado.

Separarse de Aomine era imposible para él. Lo sabía. Estaba molesto por la forma por la cual se había enterado. Pero era entendible que Aomine no le hubiera dicho nada de inmediato. Después de todo, era algo para pensarlo detenidamente, bien y en soledad. Él mismo se estaba tomando su tiempo para decidir que hacer. Aunque él siempre había sabido la respuesta. Se la hubiera podido decir a su novio en el minuto que Aomine se lo sugirió. Pero estaba tan sorprendido en ese momento como molesto. Aún así, le agradaba darse cuenta que Aomine, si bien había decidido irse a realizar su sueño, Aomine le había dicho que quería que se fuera con él. Que no pensaba en separarse de él. ¿Qué diría Aomine si le dijera que no quiero irme con él? – pensó para sí Ryouta - ¿De todas formas se iría, verdad?

Quien no tomó nada bien ese tema fue Kasamatsu. Que su mejor amigo se fuera a vivir a otro país no le hacía ninguna gracia. Más que se fuera con el "sin corazón" Aomine Daiki. Kasamatsu solo lo escuchó. No pudo decirle nada. No tuvo el valor para contradecirlo. Él lo apoyaría fuera cual fuera la decisión de su amigo.. pero eso no quiso decir que no llorara con él (cómo nunca pensó que podría hacerlo) cuando Kise le dijo lo que planeaba hacer.

El fin de semana llegó. Ese día celebrarían el cumpleaños de Ryouta en la casa de Akashi. Había llegado su cumpleaños. Antes estaba deseoso de celebrarlo. Pero ahora, no se sentía con mucho ánimo para hacerlo. Pero Murasakibara había viajado especialmente para el evento. Y mal que mal, era una excelente ocasión, para comunicarle su decisión tanto a Aomine como al resto…

(*******)

Ese día celebraron el cumpleaños de Kise. Fue una fiesta distinta. Con un sabor agridulce para todos. Sería la última celebración en la cual estarían todos juntos. No sabían cuanto tiempo tendría que pasar para que pudieran volver a reunirse de esa forma. Esa fiesta, daba fin a la etapa más linda de sus vidas, la niñez.

Desde ahora en adelante, pasarían a vivir según las decisiones que tomaran. Su vida estaba pasando a decidirse por ellos mismo. Ya no eran niños. Esa etapa estaba quedando atrás, y muchos no se sentían listos a enfrentar toda la responsabilidad que eso conllevaba.

Aomine llegó junto con Kagami. Él mismo lo había ido a buscar para que fueran juntos. Aomine quería que Kagami hablaba con Tetsu. Obviamente que el ambiente se tensó de inmediato cuando ellos dos llegaron. El único que no entendía nada, era Murasakibara. Después de todo, nadie le había querido comentar nada aún.

Kuroko y Kagami intercambiaron miradas de profundo reproche apenas se vieron. Aomine miró con tristeza a Kise. Pero Kise no se detuvo a pensar en eso. Se puso a sopesar el ambiente que se había creado, y todo estaba demasiado tenso.

\- ¿Por qué viniste Taiga? – le preguntó Kuroko furioso por verlo ahí …

\- Vine porque es el cumpleaños de Kise – le dijo enojado cruzándose de brazos

\- Te dije que no quería verte – le dijo molesto por desafiarlo de esa manera

\- Yo sabré lo que hago Tetsuya – le respondió más molesto aún

\- Sí, lo tengo claro… siempre haces lo que tú quieres sin preguntarle a nadie ¿Verdad? Total, nadie te importa después de todo… solo tú …

\- ¡Eso no es verdad Kuroko! ¿Cómo siquiera puedes pensar así de mí? – Después de todo lo que hemos vivido - sollozó Kagami. Kuroko bajó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar amargamente en silencio.

Todo estaba muy tenso. Todos miraban la escena anonadados. No era propio de Kuroko reaccionar así. Estaba demasiado mal. Se le notaba.

\- Ven Kurokocchi – le dijo Kise – Vamos a tomar algo de aire – le dijo llevándoselo consigo a los jardines de la mansión Akashi. Kuroko necesitaba contención en esos momentos y él se la daría.

\- Kise-kun lamento arruinarte tu fiesta… - le dijo entre sollozos

\- No digas eso Kurokocchi, para mí tú eres mucho más importante que una simple fiesta de cumpleaños. Estoy preocupado por ti …

\- Lo sé, gracias … siempre has sido un buen amigo Kise-kun – le dijo Kuroko secándose las lágrimas

\- Pero también estoy preocupado por Kagamicchi…

\- ¿Por Taiga también? – le preguntó

\- ¡Claro! ustedes dos se quieren mucho, desde hace mucho tiempo ¿En serio crees que me agrada la idea de que nosotros nos iremos y tú te quedarás aquí solo con el corazón destrozado?. Kuroko lo miró sorprendido. Apenas pudo sopesar lo que le acababa de decir Kise. Eso quería decir, que Kise se iría después de todo con Aomine. Kuroko sentía que se quedaría solo en el mundo.

\- Kise-kun… - sollozó - ¿Entonces te irás con Aomine?

\- ¡Claro! – le contestó Kise radiante – Seguiría a Daiki hasta el mismísimo infierno Kurokocchi

\- Kise-kun te admiro, pero mi vida está acá… junto a mis padres y abuela – le contestó

\- Entiendo Kurokocchi… no te estoy juzgando. Está bien que pienses así. Después de todo ellos son tu familia. Si yo pienso así, y me siento en la libertad de hacerlo es porque no soy cercano a mis padres. Para mí Aominecchi y ustedes son mi familia, por eso, siento que no tengo mayores ataduras

\- La verdad no podría irme y dejarlos solos… - le respondió

\- ¿Pero es necesario que terminen? – le preguntó mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa en los labios

\- Es lo mejor – le respondió

\- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque sí ¿Para qué seguir a distancia? ¡Eso nunca funcionaría…!

\- ¿En serio lo crees así?

\- Sí Kise-kun ¿Acaso tú no?

\- La verdad no Kurokocchi, lo siento – le respondió sonriendo

\- Yo tampoco creo que sea la manera Tetsuya – dijo de pronto Kagami, que no había podido evitar irse a reunir con su sombra. Sabía que Kuroko estaba mal y necesitaba verlo, reconfortarlo

\- Sabes Kurokocchi, una cosa es no creer en las relaciones a distancia y otra cosa muy distinta, es ni siquiera intentarlo..

\- ¿Qué dices? – le preguntó mirando a Kagami asombrado con lágrimas en los ojos

\- No te entiendo Kurokocchi, ¿Pero en serio prefieres terminar con Kagamicchi antes de intentarlo?

\- Si creo que es lo mejor…

\- ¿Mejor quedarse solo que intentarlo Kurokocchi? … Sabes, la verdad creo que es mejor que la relación muera por la distancia o que pierda su encanto por la poca comunicación que pudiera llegar a generarse, que terminarla ahora sin saber cómo sucederán las cosas…

\- Yo creo lo mismo – susurró Kagami

\- Claro, es mejor arrepentirse el día de mañana porque las cosas no funcionaron, teniendo la tranquilidad de que lo intentaron.. Que tener que arrepentirse por no haberlo intentado… - suspiró mirando la luna que se lograba ver con gran nitidez – No podría vivir preguntándome todo el tiempo: "¿Qué hubiera pasado si lo hubiéramos intentado?" "¿Seguiríamos juntos?" "¿Le habrá ido bien?" – reflexionó en voz alta

\- Tetsuya, yo no quiero arrepentirme el día de mañana por haber dejado las cosas hasta aquí. Sé que no será fácil, pero será mucho más difícil irme sabiendo que no podré hablarte ni saber de ti …. Tetsuya no quiero que dejes de formar parte de mi día a día… no quiero irme así… - sollozó nuevamente

\- Taiga – le dijo Kuroko mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo ..

\- Mírense como están en estos momentos… ¿Acaso no es mejor separarse sabiendo que estarán siempre en contacto? Sabiendo que hablarán a diario, que podrán hacer las cosas que ambos sueñan y desean, que podrán contarse todo los que les pasa y viven… Siempre anhelando y ansiando el momento en el que podrán volver a reunirse, el momento que podrán volver a besarse y abrazarse? ¿El momento en el que podrán volver a hacer el amor?

Kuroko y Kagami estaban absortos en sus pensamientos. Ambos escuchaban a Kise con admiración y respeto. Él los había logrado encausar fácilmente. Él había podido ver más allá que ellos mismos. Él estaba viviendo una situación similar y ya había decidido. Él había decidido irse con su novio. Dejando todo atrás. Sus realidades eran distintas, lo sabían. Él no los estaba juzgando. Él los estaba ayudando, partiendo desde la decisión tomada, a sacar la mejor opción para ellos dos.

\- Las vacaciones en EEUU y Japón son en distintas fechas. Eso les dará más tiempo - continuó – Cuando Kurokocchi esté de vacaciones, Kagamicchi podrá viajar sin problemas para acá. Y cuando Kagamicchi se encuentre entrenando sin tanto partido oficial, podrás viajar y esperar a Kagamicchi en su casa cuando regrese de los entrenamientos...

\- Haces que suene todo tan fácil ... - le dijo Kuroko

\- Kurokocchi, estar en pareja no significa renunciar a tus sueños... quiero decir que no tienes que escoger entre estar con Kagamicchi y los sueños de cada uno puede tener... la idea es que ambos se apoyen en poder alcanzarlos... pero juntos... de eso se trata estar en pareja... de ser un equipo ¿no?

\- Gracias Kise-kun – le dijo Kuroko secándose las lágrimas una vez más. Se sentía un idiota por haber tomado esa decisión. Kise lo había visto todo tan simple, en cambio él, se había ahogado en el problema y había ahogado a Taiga también en el. Sin lugar a dudas, la opción que Kise le ofrecía, era la mejor, al menos tendrían que intentarlo…

\- Mejor entro – les dijo indicando la puerta de entrada. Creo que tienen mucho de qué conversar - Mientas volveré a mi fiesta de cumpleaños – dijo sonriendo alegre

\- Sí … ve – le dijo Kagami – Gracias Kise, en verdad has sido de gran ayuda …

\- Ya sería hora de que ustedes dos dejaran de llamarme por mi apellido ¡Sobre tu Kurokocchi! – le dijo cerrándole un ojo tan alegre como siempre

\- ¡Claro Ryouta! – le dijo Kuroko sonriendo – Lo mismo va para ti …

\- Será un honor Tetsuya – le dijo caminando hacia la mansión Akashi.

Kise se sintió muy feliz. Al entrar a la casa, se dio vuelta a mirarlos por un par de segundos. Fue muy gratificante, verlos nuevamente abrazados besándose a la luz de la luna. Kise estaba realmente feliz de haber podido ayudar.

\- ¡Vaya! No sé que fue lo que les dijiste, pero al parecer esos dos arreglaron sus problemas – le dijo Aomine quien estaba apoyado en la muralla con los brazos cruzados mirando a la pareja que recientemente se había reconciliado.

Kise se sorprendió. Esas eran las primeras palabras que cruzaban entre ellos dos, desde la semana pasada. Aomine se veía cansado. Incluso mayor. Tenía grandes ojeras oscuras. Su rostro denotaba angustia y una gran preocupación.

\- Solo les dije que no era necesario que terminaran. Si se quieren, al menos creo que deben intentarlo primero antes de rendirse. Ellos se quieren mucho, no deberían separarse. Kurokocchi es un idiota si deja que Kagamicchi se vaya ¿No crees? – le preguntó Kise apoyando su espalda en la muralla, justo al lado de su novio.

Kise pudo ver el asombro en los ojos de Daiki al decir eso. Aomine se quedó mirando fijamente hacia fuera procesando lo que Kise acaba de decir. De pronto, los ojos de Aomine se llenaron de lágrimas…

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo

\- Quiero decir que aunque se que será difícil para ellos dos, por ningún motivo deberían separarse - le dijo Kise no contestando lo que Aomine claramente quería oír

\- ¿Crees que Tetsu es un idiota por dejarlo ir? – le preguntó con un hilo de voz… todo su ser temblaba

\- ¡Claro! - ¡Si yo fuera él, ni loco dejo que mi novio se vaya sin mí! – Pero Kurokocchi es Kurokocchi y tiene sus motivos. Solo por eso lo perdono… pero eso no quier… ¿Ehhh? ¿Daiki estás bien? – le gritó Kise cuando vio como Aomine prácticamente caía de rodillas al suelo. Al parecer sus piernas ya no lo soportaban más.

\- ¿Hablas en serio Kise? – le preguntó Aomine mientras las lágrimas corrían abundantes por sus mejillas.

\- Quiero decir, con lo celoso que soy ¡Jamás permitiría a mi novio irse sin mí a otro país! ¡Menos a vivir solo! ¡Además que es muy inútil! ¿No crees?

\- Sí, tu novio es demasiado inútil, al menos eso me han contado – le dijo secándose las lágrimas que no paraban de caer

\- ¡Ufff te contara! ¡Es demasiado inútil! ¡No sabe cocinar y es pésimo dueño de casa! – sonrió arrodillándose frente a su novio (que aún no lograba colocarse de pie)

\- ¿Hablas en serio Kise? ¿Te irás conmigo entonces?

\- Sí, claro que sí – le dijo abrazándolo

Aomine se abrazó fuertemente a su novio, y por varios minutos sollozó en su regazo sin poder controlarse. Había sido una semana demasiado dura para él. El silencio por parte de Kise, había sido una tortura demasiado terrible. Aomine creía que su novio, no se iría con él. Pensó e incluso soñó en varias oportunidades, que su novio lo dejaría esta vez para siempre.

\- Daiki, ya basta, no llores así ¿Quieres?

\- Lo lamento, pero he estado demasiado mal con todo esto. Ha sido una semana de infierno…

\- Lo siento Daiki, pero también tenía que pensarlo... quería decidir por mi cuenta… sin presiones…

\- Lo sé. Pero eso no quiere decir que ha sido fácil estar sin siquiera poder hablar contigo ¿sabes?

\- Si, pero creo que eso es lo que más me convenció a irme contigo…

\- ¿Cómo así? – le preguntó secándose las lágrimas una vez más

\- Así como lo oyes – le dijo Kise secando otra lágrima que caía por la mejilla de Aomine. Estar sin ti esta semana, fue terrible. No poder llamarte, ni verte… fue una tortura demasiado grande. Me imaginé cómo sería si esta situación fuera permanente y no pude soportarlo. Así que decidí que no había otra más que irme contigo… total… ya tienes casi todo arreglado – rió feliz. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas de emoción.

\- Por supuesto- le dijo – Tengo todo listo …

\- Masaomi-san va a gritar cuando se entere… - rió Kise mientras se secaba las lágrimas

\- Él ya sabe, él me ha ayudado en todo. Él me ayudó con los trámites. Tu visa, tus papeles, el curso de piloto si es que lo quieres… hasta una casa ha encontrado para nosotros…

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Y tú aceptaste todo eso?- le preguntó molesto. Kise odiaba importunar a Masaomi

\- ¡Ja! - ¿En verdad crees que estaba en posición de rehusarme? - ¡Padre e hijo juntos son la combinación más terrible que he conocido!

\- Jajajaja – siii eso es verdad…

\- ¿Entonces, nos iremos juntos a probar suerte?

\- ¡Claro! – le dijo Kise - Cómo tú mismo dijiste, nada me ata a Japón como lo haces tú … claro que los extrañaré mucho a todos…

\- Sí, pero tampoco es como que los vayamos a dejar de ver ¿No crees?

\- No, claro que no…

\- Viajaremos en nuestras vacaciones, ellos podrán ir a visitarnos cuando quieran… Masaomi viaja a menudo a ver sus negocios… Akashi seguro irá con él… Bakagami vivirá allá también… están las redes sociales, la tecnología nos acerca mucho a todos… y mis padres y hermanas nos visitarán siempre..

\- ¿Ellos ya saben? – le preguntó Kise imaginándose a la Madre de Aomine

\- Sí, les dije hace una semana …

\- ¿Y? ¿Cómo están?

\- Ansiosos esperando tu respuesta. Creo que estaban más preocupados por tu reacción que de porque yo me fuera – le dijo medio molesto

\- Jajajajaja – Me siguen queriendo más a mí después de todo

\- Seguro - ¡Para ellos yo solo te hago sufrir y pasarlo mal!

Kise lo miró sonriente.

\- Aunque es verdad después de todo….

\- Pero contra todo pronóstico, esta vez no hiciste un gran escándalo … - le dijo Aomine sorprendido. Ya que en esta oportunidad Kise se había mostrado mucho más sereno con la noticia. Kise sonrió.

\- Debo reconocer que me sorprendiste. Y harto. No me esperaba esta noticia. Pero aun cuando te pedí tiempo para pensarlo, mi respuesta estaba clara desde el momento en que me lo dijiste – rió feliz

\- ¿Hablas en serio?

\- Sí - ¿Piensas que te dejaría irte sin mí?

\- ¿Piensas que me iría sin ti?

\- Por un momento lo pensé - rió nuevamente – Es decir, sé que no puedes vivir sin mí y todo eso.. Al principio estaba preocupado. No sabía cómo hacerlo y qué podría hacer yo allá, pero me alegró enormemente ver que tu ya tenías todo claro y preparado desde un principio ..

\- ¿O sea que esta semana que te tomaste para pensarlo… fue solo para hacerme sufrir?

\- Algo así- sonrió

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamó Aomine tapándose la cara con una de sus manos.

\- De todas formas, quise pensarlo a conciencia Daiki…

\- ¿Y lo hiciste? ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí – le sonrió – Gracias Daikicchi …

\- ¿Por qué gracias? – le preguntó sorprendido mirándolo de frente

\- Por no dejarme atrás …

\- Nunca lo haría… desde que estoy contigo he tocado el cielo Ryouta… desde que estoy contigo realmente conocí la felicidad… no deseo a nadie a mi lado más que a ti …

\- Daikicchi … - le dijo emocionado

\- Te amo tanto – le dijo Aomine abrazándolo nuevamente

\- Yo también, demasiado … pero eso no entiendo..

\- ¿Qué cosa no entiendes?

\- ¿Por qué Kagamicchi y Kurokocchi habían terminado? ¡Si ellos también se quieren mucho! Kagamicchi adora a Kurokocchi…

\- Aunque parece que los hiciste entrar en razón ¿No?

\- Así parece – le dijo sonriendo, cuando vio que la pareja reconciliada caminaba directamente hacia ellos. Luego de unas palabras de agradecimiento y de apoyo, decidieron regresar los 4 juntos a reunirse con los demás que los esperaban en la sala principal de la mansión Akashi.

(*******)

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – le preguntó Kise a Akashi al ver que Murasakibara estaba sentado en un rincón, con los brazos cruzados y el seño fruncido. Akashi estaba tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero no quería escucharlo.

\- Atsushi está enojado – le contestó Akashi con poca paciencia

\- ¿Enojado? ¿Por qué? – le preguntó Kise sorprendido

\- ¿Cómo que por qué Se-chin? ¿Por qué tengo que ser el último en enterarme que se van? ¡Es tan injusto! – comenzó a sollozar

\- ¿Le dijiste a Akashi primero que a mí? – le preguntó enojado Aomine a Kise

\- Sí – lo siento – A Kurokocchi y Kagamicchi también, fue la única manera de hacerlos volver – le dijo algo apenado

\- Pero Murasakibaracchi ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Por qué te pones así?

\- ¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Acaso a nadie le importa que nuestro grupo se desintegre! ¿No se dan cuenta que con esto… la Kiseki no sedai llega a su fin?- sollozó más fuerte.

Esas palabras calaron fuerte en los oídos de todos. Parecía que Murasakibara hubiera lanzado una bomba al grupo. Todos sintieron un gran vacío en sus interiores. Todos se comenzaron a mirar entre ellos. Y se dieron cuenta de que era verdad. Ya no se verían seguido. Seguramente ya no podrían juntarse a divertirse ni a celebrar los cumpleaños. Ese era el fin de su vida de niños. Era sin lugar a dudas, el fin del grupo.

\- Nosotros siempre seguiremos siendo amigos Murasakibaracchi – le dijo Kise emocionado

\- ¡No lo creo!- sollozó - ¡Eso no pasará! - ¡Cada uno seguirá su camino y nadie se acordará de mí o de Midorima! – le dijo indicando al aludido. Midorima lo miró atónito. Pero Atsushi había dicho en voz alta lo que él también creía.

\- Eso no tiene que ser así Atsushi – le dijo Akashi – Está en nosotros que eso no pase… y lo sabes…

\- Claro que no sucederá Murasakibara-kun – le dijo Kuroko tomando la mano de Kagami en esos momentos. Solo dependerá de nosotros.

\- Si no están Se-chin y tú, creo que cada uno tomará caminos separados. Todos somos muy individualistas y dejados en el tema de sociabilizar… pero yo no quiero que eso pase… - sollozó más fuerte. Murasakibara lloraba como un niño de primaria.

\- Bueno, las relaciones humanas son así Atsushi – le dijo Akashi mirándolo serio. - Pero está en nosotros doblarle la mano al destino. Lo importante es que siempre mantengamos los nexos entre nosotros y la comunicación.

\- No sé ustedes, pero yo no tengo miedo. Como ya les he dicho en más de una vez, ustedes en verdad son mi familia. Les tengo gran aprecio. Siempre que pueda, buscaré las instancias para verlos.

\- Será difícil – dijo Midorima con los ojos cerrados. El tema le había afectado profundamente.

\- No te preocupes Shin-chan – le dijo Takao, yo no dejaré que te saquen del grupo – continuó. Takao quería que los ánimos se relajaran un poco.

\- Será duro verlos una vez al año – dijo Murasakibara triste

\- Trataremos de que sean más – dijo Kise pensando las fechas que podrían dejarlas fijas para poder verse

\- Además que yo no me iré – le dijo Kuroko

\- Se-Chin… tú y Kuro-chin han sido el alma de este grupo. Gracias a ustedes dos hoy en día somos más amigos y gracias a ti hoy Se-chin puedo estar con Sei … pero tengo claro que con tu partida de Japón, el grupo se disolverá – le dijo parándose repentinamente para abandonar la sala e ir a encerrarse a su pieza.

\- Atsushi – lo llamó Akashi – Pero el gigante no le obedeció.

\- ¡Diablos! – No quería que esto pasara en tu cumpleaños Ryouta – le dijo Akashi angustiado

\- No te preocupes… no es como que no pudiera entenderlo de todas formas... los cambios y separaciones siempre son difíciles de aceptar y asumir. Además que nuestros egos nunca han sido fáciles de dominar…

\- Es verdad…

\- Pero sabes, me alegra que Murasakibaracchi valore de esta manera al grupo… antes era impensado creer que le importaríamos hasta el punto de llorar de esa manera y verse tan ofuscado ¿No crees?

\- Sí – le dijo Akashi casi en un susurro.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos – le dijo Aomine a Kise. Aomine estaba muy impactado con todo. Se sentía tremendamente culpable por todo. Sentía que al irse y que al llevarse a Kise con él, estaba destruyendo a la Kiseki no sedai de alguna forma.

Akashi y Midorima miraron detenidamente a Aomine. Kise le sonrió tomándolo de la mano en forma afectuosa.

\- No te sientas culpable por esto Daiki – le dijo Akashi

\- Sí, no seas idiota – le dijo Midorima – Esto es algo que tarde o temprano iba a suceder. Cada uno tiene sueños e ideales distintos. No puedo negar que me gusta el Basketball, pero mi sueño siempre ha sido convertirme en médico. Me mantendré jugando el mayor tiempo que pueda, pero no sacrificaré mi sueño de salvar y mejorar las vidas de las personas… así como lo ha hecho mi padre hasta ahora…

\- ¡Vaya Shin-chan! ¿Tendré que seguirte hasta la facultad de medicina entonces? – le preguntó Takao

\- No estoy para tus bromas Bakao, estoy hablando en serio – le dijo Midorima

\- Yo también mi Shin-chan – le respondió él sonriendo

\- Lo mismo digo – dijo Akashi – Después de todo, soy el heredero de la familia Akashi, mi destino está preconcebido desde antes que naciera. Tendré que convertirme en el sucesor de mi padre quiera o no. Ese es mi destino …

\- Eso suena a una gran carga – comentó Midorima

\- No, no lo es Shintaro. Al principio quizás, pero en verdad lo deseo. Me doy cuenta que puedo hacer muchas cosas desde ese puesto. Además que me gusta el poder y el control absoluto – sonrió cruzándose de brazos

\- Jajaja – Claro que sí – rió Kise - Y nadie mejor que tú emperadorcito para lograr eso ¿No? –le dijo Kise abrazándolo por la espalda en señal de afecto

\- No puedo creer que sigas tentando así tu suerte Ryouta – le respondió Akashi sonriendo

El tiempo pasó rápidamente. Y el tan temido día, donde la Kiseki no sedai llegaba a su fin, llegó. Todos fueron a despedirlos. La familia de Aomine, Kasamatsu, la familia de Midorima, la familia de Kuroko, Masaomi, Takao.

\- Cariños míos, cuídense mucho. Iré a verlos el próximo mes – les decía la madre de Aomine besándolos a cada uno en la cara – Iré a ver cómo se han instalado. Aunque si Masaomi organizó todo, me imagino que todo andará bien

\- Si mamá, no te preocupes – le decía Aomine con cara de sobrepasado. Pero ver a su madre así durante el último mes no había sido fácil

\- ¡No puedo creer la suerte que tienen de irse de este país! ¡Te odiamos hermano! ¡Más que te llevas a Ryouta contigo! Grrrrrrrr – gritaba Mikami

\- Pero los extrañaremos mucho – les dijo Naoko tirándose a los brazos de su hermano – En serio – le dijo ella mientras Daiki la abraza con un brazo de forma algo torpe

\- Dai-chan – No puedo creer que me dejes sola – le gritaba Satsuki – Pero bueno, Ki-chan me reemplazará y velará porque asistas a los entrenamientos y te cuides ¿Verdad Ki-chan?

\- ¡Claro Momoicchi!

\- ¡Diablos Ryouta! – No puedo creer que el día ya llegó – le dijo Kasamatsu al borde de las lágrimas. Su ex capitán y amigo, lo había visitado especialmente dos día atrás para despedirse. Habían llorado mucho ese día juntos. Se habían dicho muchas cosas. Kasamatsu se había prometido a él mismo no ir al aeropuerto, pero finalmente no se había podido resistir.

\- No puedo creer que viniste – le dijo Kise con los ojos enrojecidos

\- Pues ya ves, así de estúpido puedo llegar a ser - le contestó sin querer mirarlo de frente

\- Así veo – le contestó

\- ¿Sabes que eres mi hermano, verdad?

\- Sí

\- ¿Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, verdad?

\- Sí

\- ¿Sabes que si este estúpido de tu novio te trata mal, viajaré de inmediato a patearlo, verdad? – le preguntó frente a Aomine, quien lo miró sonriente. Después de todo, no podía odiar a quien quería tanto a su novio.

\- Sí , cuento con que lo harás en caso de necesitarlo - rió entre lágrimas

\- ¡Ryoutaaaaaa! – le dijo Aomine molesto

\- Bien, eso era todo cuanto quería chequear – Adiós idiota – le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego salir corriendo de ahí. Kasamatsu no aguantaba más la situación. Su mejor amigo y hermano se iría. Pero sabía que era cosa de tiempo, para que volvieran a reunirse. Ellos serían amigos por siempre.

\- No puedo creer que es aquí donde termina todo – lloriqueó Murasakibara al ver cómo huía del lugar Kasamatsu

\- Atsushi, no es aquí donde termina todo. Aquí es donde comienza todo nuevamente – comentó Akashi tomándolo de la mano

\- De aquí en adelante, todo lo que suceda dependerá de nosotros – dijo Kagami mirando a su novio una vez más.

\- Así es – le dijo Kuroko sonriéndole feliz

\- Suerte amigos – le dijo Midorima visiblemente emocionado. – Seguiremos sus carreras de cerca …

\- No vayas a meter la pata Aomine-kun con tus compañeros de equipo ¿Quieres? ¡No nos vayas a crear mala fama a los japoneses en EEUU diciendo frases ridículas como las que sueles decir! – le dijo Kuroko sonriendo

\- ¿Ehhh? ¿Tetsu, tú también? – le preguntó molesto

\- Sí Aomine, por favor nada de andar diciendo cosas "Nadie puede vencerme más que yo mismo" – le dijo Midorima ajustándose los lentes

\- Trataré – le dijo sonriendo algo melancólico

\- Ya Murasakibaracchi, no te pongas así … cambia esa cara – le dijo Kise mirándolo asombrado.

\- Quiero que sepan que los extrañaré mucho a los tres y que cuidaré de todos aquí – les dijo Murasakibara en forma solemne

\- Sí, cuida de Tetsuya en mi ausencia por favor – le pidió Kagami emocionado. Kuroko sonrió al ver a Murasakibara asentir con solemnidad.

\- Claro que lo haré … aplastaré a cualquiera que quiera molestarlo …

\- Y cuida mucho de Sei – le pidió Kise visiblemente afectado. Tanto Kise como Akashi llevaban mucho rato en silencio. Ambos sentían que tenían muchas cosas que decirse, pero ninguno era capaz de abrir la boca. – No dejes que pelee con Masaomi-san en mi ausencia ¿Quieres?

\- Ryouta – susurró Akashi mirándolo con cara de dolor. Akashi estaba teniendo una lucha interna gigante consigo mismo en esos momentos. Quería mantener el control y la calma… pero estaba perdiendo la batalla. Sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel.

\- Sí Sei, controla ese temperamento tuyo ¿Quieres? – Cuida mucho a tu padre y cuídalos a todos tan bien como lo has hecho conmigo… - sollozó tapándose el rostro con una de sus manos. – Gracias por no dejarme solo, gracias por ayudarme siempre… a pesar de que no siempre te ha sido fácil… gracias por … -pero no pudo continuar

\- Ryouta – le dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Para Akashi esa separación resultaba demasiado dolorosa. Claro estaba que con su padre irían a visitarlo en forma constante. Pero aun así, sentía que una parte importante de su familia lo estaba abandonando. Y así era. Kise ya prácticamente formaba parte de los Akashi aun cuando vivieran en ciudades distintas. Siempre habían estado en constante comunicación y si su vida había cambiado drásticamente, en gran parte se debía al rubio.

\- ¡Ya abrázalo Bakashi! – le dijo Murasakibara empujando a su novio, el cual quedó atrapado bajo el efusivo abrazo que Kise le proporcionó.

Era impensado para muchos ver esa imagen. Pero Akashi al verse atrapado en los brazos de Kise, no pudo aguantar los sollozos que tenía atrapados en su garganta. Al ver esa escena y la despedida entre Kuroko y Kagami, hizo que todos comenzaran a llorar.

\- ¡Vamos vamos!- dijo Masaomi acercándose a ellos – No se pongan así… ya verán que las cosas entre ustedes no cambiarán tanto…

\- Padre – dijo Akashi sorprendido

\- Con Sei viajaremos constantemente a verte …

\- Cuento con ello Masaomi-san- le dijo secándose las lágrimas – Una vez más gracias por todo… te debo mucho…

\- Ryouta, no te pongas así. Somos nosotros con mi hijo quien te debemos mucho y con gusto seguiremos cuidando de ti y de los demás – sonrió colocando una mano en su hombro. Me alegro mucho de ver en lo que te has convertido… eres un buen chico – concluyó

\- Ya chicos, es hora de abordar – comentó Aomine indicando la pantalla que indica la llamada del vuelo

\- Sí – comentó Kise

\- Llámennos cuando aterricen – les dijo Midorima para despedirse

\- Traten de dormir en el vuelo – comentó Murasakibara

\- Apenas estén instalados manden fotos del lugar – dijo Takao

\- Dejen el nombre de Japón bien en alto, ustedes representarán a la exgeneración de los milagros y a nuestro país – dijo Akashi solemne

\- ¡Y pórtate bien Daiki! – lo reprendió nuevamente Kuroko - ¡Los quiero a los 3!

\- ¡Ryouta, Ryouta! – le gritó su manager quien venía corriendo hacia él.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Pensé que no te vería! – le dijo algo resentido

\- ¿Estás loco? ¡No podía dejar de venir a despedirte! – le dijo emocionado – Pero tenía que traerte esto

\- ¿Qué traes ahí? ¿Es lo que creo? – le preguntó sorprendido

\- Siiii – Alcanzó a salir – dijo tratando de recuperar el aire. – Pasado mañana saldrá a la venta en los kioscos pero pude traer una copia para todos – dijo pasándole un ejemplar de la revista donde Kise salía nuevamente ocupando la primera plana

\- Genial – comentó - ¿No creen que salgo demasiado bien? - preguntó en forma socarrona

\- Si señor vanidoso – deja eso, tenemos que irnos – le dijo Aomine quitándole la revista de las manos

\- Tomen, traje una para todos. Esta es una entrevista muy interesante – comentó el Manager de Kise

\- Sí, bueno, tenía que despedirme de mis fans japonesas y de todos ¿No creen?.

Todos sonrieron.

\- Sí, pero hay más … - le dijo su manager

\- ¿Más? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay? – preguntó Kise incrédulo mirando la portada

\- Míralo por ti mismo – comentó su manager mirando a los demás chicos.

La atención de Kise se posó en el recuadro inferior derecho de la revista. Que decía: "Y en exclusiva unas palabras de sus ex compañeros de equipo y amigos"

Kise abrió la revista, y vio que una vez terminadas las fotos de él, aparecían las fotos de sus amigos en forma individual, con una entrevista a cada uno, con palabras dirigidas exclusivamente a él. Kise no aguantó la emoción y tanto su cara como sus ojos, se volvieron completamente rojos.

\- No creo que hayan podido hacer esto – les dijo en un susurro. En verdad todos dieron una entrevista …

\- Sí, todos – rió Akashi - Hasta los padres y hermanas de Aomine – dijo Akashi señalándolos a la distancia. La Madre de Aomine no podía parar de llorar.

\- Diablos, no quiero ni saber qué dijeron – dijo Aomine malhumorado, lo que hizo reír a todos en esos momentos

Kise comenzó a hojear la revista, pero Kagami lo detuvo.

\- Ahora no Ryouta. Léela cuando estemos en el avión. En estos momentos, tenemos que abordar.

\- Sí – dijo aún asombrado.

\- Aquí te dejo algunos ejemplares más. No sé porqué creo que necesitarás varios más – le dijo su manager entregándole un bolso de mano pequeño. Aquí todos te envían un recuerdo. Karim y todos los de la productora. A pesar de que ya se pudieron despedir en persona. De todas formas se quisieron hacer presentes el día de hoy.

\- Gracias – le dijo Kise en un susurro.

Kise los miró a todos una vez más, y con una gran sonrisa en los labios y los ojos llenos de lágrimas les dijo:

\- "Gracias por todo una vez más. Los quiero demasiado a cada uno de ustedes". Y dicho esto, se aferró al brazo de Aomine y juntos caminaron hacia la puerta que los conduciría a su nueva vida. Juntos.

\- Lamento Ryouta por hacerte pasar por todo esto – le dijo Aomine mientras reclinaba su asiento (En primera clase cortesía de Masaomi).

\- ¿Qué dices? – le preguntó sorprendido

\- Si, al final por mi culpa, has tenido que dejar todo en Japón … te estás embarcando en lo que resultó ser mi sueño … no el tuyo…

\- También es mi sueño Daiki – le dijo Kise emocionado. Daiki lo miró dudoso.

\- Es mi sueño ser piloto de avión ¡Y qué mejor que entrenarme en la mejor escuela de aviación del mundo!. – Además que posiblemente pueda jugar en tu equipo, como reserva al menos … de seguro a tu entrenador le gustaré y me dejará participar de los entrenamientos… y quizás hasta me reclutan después… - sonrió feliz

\- Si, es lo más probable – sonrió Daiki

\- Así es, además que soy mucho más guapo – rió

El viaje resultó ser particularmente largo. Kise despertó sobresaltado. Al parecer se había quedado dormido. Miró su reloj y recién llevaban dos horas de viaje. Miró a su alrededor y vio como Kagami dormía tan plácidamente como su novio.

Kise buscó en su asiento y sacó uno de los ejemplares que su mánager le entregó. Comenzó a ojear la revista y comenzó a ver las fotos. ¡Dios, era todo un especial de él y su vida!. Habían colocado una foto grupal donde salían todos juntos en la campaña de publicidad donde todos se habían dejado retratar tiempo atrás. Recordar esos tiempos, lo llenó de emoción.

 **H &M: Al parecer esta será la última entrevista que te hará esta revista durante un buen tiempo, Ryouta**  
 _Ryouta: Si, así parece_

 **H &M: Entonces, damos por hecho que los rumores de que te vas a EEUU a vivir durante un tiempo son verdad**  
 _Ryouta: Sí, lo son_

 **H &M:¿Y a qué te dedicarás allá?**  
 _Ryouta: Siempre quise convertirme en piloto de avión comercial. Dadas algunas circunstancias un tanto especiales, se dio la oportunidad de irme junto a dos personas que aprecio mucho y decidí embarcarme en esta aventura_

 **H &M:¿Así que dejarás el modelaje?**  
 _Ryouta: No necesariamente. Mi manager ya me tiene preparados un par de trabajos allá. Lo más probable es que continúe modelando en EEUU._

 **H &M: Vaya, tu vida ha sido algo agitada en este último tiempo. Desde la primera entrevista que nos diste a la fecha han sucedido muchas cosas. Tuviste un grave accidente y luego durante tu recuperación, participaste en una exitosa campaña de publicidad junto a los chicos de la generación de los milagros. Después de eso, no tuviste tiempo para respirar. ¿Puede ser ese exceso de fama que te haga huir de Japón?**  
R _youta: Huir? ¡No en ningún caso! (sonríe) – Estoy muy feliz con todo lo que he crecido y avanzado en este tiempo. Debo reconocer que mi vida no ha sido muy fácil durante un tiempo a la fecha. Pero me he dado cuenta que tengo muchas personas a mi lado con las que cuento. Tengo grandes y excelentes amigos. Por eso, no tengo necesidad de huir. Al contrario, me da tristeza irme. Pero uno tiene que luchar por alcanzar sus sueños ¿No?_

 **H &M: Por supuesto que sí. Y dime ¿Qué es lo que sueña el día de hoy Kise Ryouta?**  
 _Ryouta: Sueño con poder realizarme como persona. Sueño con convertirme en piloto de avión tal como siempre he querido. Y sueño con poder mantener la amistad, cariño y fe que tienen depositados en mi, todas las personas que hoy dejo en Japón._

 **H &M:¿Tu familia?**  
 _Ryouta: No son mi familia biológica… pero claramente son mi familia_

 **H &M:¿Aun no tienes contacto con tus padres?**  
 _Ryouta: No, pero es algo que por ahora no tiene arreglo. Quizás más adelante. Quien sabe, no me cierro al tema._

 **H &M:¿Podrías decirme quienes conforman tu familia al día de hoy?**  
 _Ryouta: Mis amigos de la ex generación de los milagros, sus familias, mi mejor amigo Yukio y por supuesto que Akashi Masaomi._

 **H &M: Akashi-san** **ha sido tu tutor desde ya algún tiempo… ¿Cómo podrías describir tu relación con él? ¿Es tan aterrador como todos piensan?**  
 _Ryouta: jajajajaja… si, es bastante aterrador cuando quiere serlo. Más cuando pasa a convertirse en tu tutor. (Ríe alegre). Él es una persona increíble. Es muy honesto y trabajador. Él y su hijo Seijuro, han cuidado mucho de mí y por ello, siempre les estaré profundamente agradecido. Masaomi ha sido la gran figura masculina que tenido durante este tiempo. No puedo creer que sin ser su hijo, me haya cuidado tanto y que esté dispuesto a seguir haciéndolo. Nos tenemos mucha confianza. Somos capaces de hablarnos honestamente a la cara. (Veo en él mucha emoción al hablar de Masaomi Akashi)._

 **H &M:¿Lo ves como a un padre?**  
 _Ryouta: De alguna manera. Aún cuando ser su hijo es una dura tarea. (suspira)_

 **H &M:¿Cómo así? – le pregunto sorprendida**.  
 _Ryouta: Imagínate ser el heredero del imperio Akashi. Eso conlleva mucha disciplina y responsabilidad. No creo que yo estaría a la altura. Para Seijuro no ha sido fácil ser su hijo. Pero él es una persona admirable. Sabe perfectamente cual es su papel y lo desempeña a la perfección. Es una gran estratega. Sé que él podrá con esa responsabilidad y de sobra. El nació para ser un gran líder._

 **H &M:¿Pero ellos se llevan bien? (Pregunto intrigada, ya que nadie sabe mucho de la vida privada de los Akashi)**  
 _Ryouta: Más que bien… padre e hijo se adoran por sobre todo. Han tenido sus diferencias, como todos. Pero han logrado sobrellevarlas sin problemas. Cuando hay cariño, todo se puede. Y ellos realmente se quieren. Yo los quiero y respeto mucho a ambos._

(Masaomi cuando leyó este pasaje de la entrevista, no pudo evitar darle un beso en la frente a su hijo. Seijuro sonrió feliz.)

 **H &M:¿Ellos no intentaron detenerte?**  
 _Ryouta: No (Ríe) Quizás querían deshacerse de mí (Ríe nuevamente). Ellos conocen mis motivos para irme. Están conformes con mi decisión. Ellos me han apoyado en todo momento y guiado. Además que yo también podré ayudar a Masaomi estando allá._

 **H &M:¿Te ha encargado parte de sus negocios de allá?**  
 _Ryouta: No diría eso. Pero si puedo ayudarlo en algo, lo haré._

 **H &M: Dinos Ryouta, la vez anterior dijiste que te preocupabas mucho porque las personas no te tomaban en serio … ¿Sigues pensando eso?**  
 _Ryouta: No, ya no pienso eso._

 **H &M:¿En serio?**  
 _Ryouta: Sí. Durante ese tiempo me sentía muy solo. No me abría a las demás personas. Solo dejaba que vieran al Ryouta superficial que vivía en mí. Me costó trabajo hacerlo, quiero decir, abrirme y ser realmente sincero con los demás. Creía que no podía confiar en la gente. Pero luego del accidente, me di cuenta que solo fueron aprensiones de mi parte. Porque cuando más lo necesité… mucha gente estuvo a mi lado. Ahí me cuenta que ellos si me veían y se preocupaban en mí. Soy muy amigo de mis amigos. Se que me quieren y sé que me respetan por como soy._

 **H &M:¿Y cómo está tu corazón? ¿Estás enamorado?**  
 _Ryouta: Sí, estoy muy enamorado. Sueño ser feliz con esa persona durante el mayor tiempo posible_

 **H &M:¿Y qué dice esa persona porque te va? (Kise duda en responder)**  
 _Ryouta: Está todo conversado y acordado. (Ríe)_

 **H &M:¿No quieres hablar de eso?**  
 _Ryouta: No, no quiero problemas (Ríe nuevamente)_

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué no les dijiste que estás conmigo? – le preguntó enojado Aomine cuando leyó esa parte junto a su novio. Pero apenas escuchó la respuesta, puesto que se acurrucó nuevamente en su hombro y cayó profundamente dormido. Kise sonrió complacido. Él por supuesto hubiera gritado a los cuatro vientos que estaban juntos, pero sin dudas, no lo haría. No era buena idea difundir nada. Las relaciones homosexuales no eran bien vistas aún. Y no quería que nada perjudicara a Aomine ni a él en su nueva vida. Total, nadie tenía porqué saber nada de ellos dos.

Luego, Kise se detuvo a leer las entrevistas que todos habían dado a la revista. Todos se referían a él. A todos se les pedía que lo describieran y dijeran cómo lo encontraban y qué pensaban de él. Las leyó muy atento. Una a una. Había partes en las que reía a carcajadas y otras en las que lloraba a mares. Aomine había disfrutado ese momento a concho. Su novio estaba muy feliz. Si bien sus ojos estaban nuevamente particularmente rojos, sabía que era por una profunda emoción. Él también se había emocionado mucho al leer todo lo que sus amigos habían dicho de Kise. Palabras como: "Increíble, fuerte, excelente amigo, gran persona, mi mejor rival (dicho por Aomine y Kuroko), gracioso, inteligente, esforzado, trabajador, gran consejero, mi hermano, guapo, divertido, el mejor del grupo" se repetían en casi todas las entrevistas. (menos guapo obviamente), palabras que habían sido dichas por Satsuki y las hermanas de Aomine. Quienes también habían participado.

\- ¡Diablos, no sabía que todos te quisieran tanto, mira si hasta Midorima te aprecia! – le dijo Aomine leyendo la entrevista de Midorima

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Ya te he dicho que todos me quieren más! – le dijo Kise riendo contento

\- Si, bueno, tú eres muy especial después de todo. Eres tú quien unió prácticamente al grupo. Todos te escuchan y te tienen confianza. Kuroko nos cambió en muchos aspectos la forma de pensar que teníamos sobre el trabajo en equipo. Pero tú nos enseñaste lo que es ser trabajador, fuerte, vulnerable a la vez y buen amigo. Eres una persona increíble Ryouta…

\- Daiki – susurró emocionado Kise

\- Si, lo eres, tanto así que me siento muy egoísta separándote de todos y llevándote lejos. Pero la verdad era que jamás podría haber hecho esto sin ti. Gracias a ti estoy arriba de este avión. Si tú no hubieses venido conmigo, no creo que hubiera aceptado ¿Sabes?

\- ¡No me mientas ahora! - ¡Si ya habías aceptado! – le dijo Kise con la boca chueca

\- Sí, al principio si acepté… pero siempre porque creí que vendrías conmigo. Pero cuando me pediste esa semana para pensarlo y no nos hablamos… reconozco que entré en pánico y llamé a la entrenadora del estúpido de Bakagami y le dije que si tú no aceptabas, no iría…

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – le preguntó Kise

\- Sí – eso es verdad – le respondió Kagami aun medio dormido. Quien estaba sentado delante de ellos.

\- ¿Hubieras renunciado a la NBA por mí?

\- Sí, no te hubiera dejado – le dijo Aomine avergonzado. Que Kise lo supiera ya era vergonzoso, pero que Kagami estuviera en esos momentos escuchando todo, era peor.

\- Gracias Aominecchi – le dijo Kise emocionado

\- No, gracias a ti… gracias a ti soy quien soy ahora. Soy alguien totalmente diferente a cuando comenzamos a salir… tú viste en mí, lo que nadie quería ni podía ver en mi… Gracias a ti soy feliz…

\- No Daiki, no fue así… Soy yo quien debe darte las gracias a ti y lo sabes

\- ¿Tú a mí? ¡Diablos Kise que no entiendes las cosas!

\- Claro que las entiendo… pero soy yo quien debo agradecerte a ti por todo…

\- ¿Por qué idiota? – le dijo molesto

\- Porque tú fuiste capaz de ver en mí " más allá de lo que todos ven" … y gracias a eso, ha sucedido todo esto – le dijo tomándolo de la mano mientras sus miradas se cruzaron emocionadas. Luego miraron por la ventana del avión. Ansiosos. Deseosos de comenzar a vivir sus vidas de adultos. Lejos y a la vez más cerca de todos.

\- ¿Crees que todo estará bien? - ¿Crees que todos podremos seguir unidos, como amigos? – le preguntó Aomine sin dejar de mirar hacia fuera. Kagami se volteó para escuchar la respuesta.

Claro que sí … por supuesto que sí ¡Ya lo verán! – dijo sonriendo confiado. – Ya verán que todo irá bien. Las cosas entre nosotros nunca cambiarán. Porque en verdad que todos ya somos, una gran familia. Solo deben confiar. Después de todo, nosotros somos capaces de hacer milagros ¿No?

Aomine y Kagami sonrieron tranquilos. Si Kise no tenía dudas, ellos tampoco las tendrían.

Y tal como Kise comentó, se dieron las cosas.

Fin.

 _ **Gracias por leer… y doble gracias por comentar!**_


End file.
